The God of Cookery
by havok038
Summary: He ran from a life of misery to embrace a dream he once shared. "Food, medicine of the soul", his Shishou left him these words before he went on his way. A decade later, a magical Gate would unravel a new world. Beyond it, a fated encounter. But truly, can Hitoshi Furuta save this kindred spirit from her own despair and cursed fate before his phantoms caught up to devour him?
1. Chapter 1 - Ishoku Dogen

Author's Notes:

Hello to all, I'm Havok. First time writing an anime/manga based story, previous I've had some experience in writing X-Com and Farcry 4 stories which you can easily find on my page. (Originally wanted to do Iron Blooded Orphans) I am still prioritizing my efforts on an ongoing story for Farcry 4 at the moment but that doesn't stop me from diversifying a little. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story and more content to come. Peace out!

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Edits on Furata to Furuta and Jap honorifics replaced with conventional english.

* * *

 _Ishoku Dogen_

"Food is the medicine of the soul?" These were Shishou's (Master) first words to Hitoshi when he appeared on the porch of the Cuisine and Culinary school with nothing to his name save the dirt around his young face.

In the school, he lived and breathed cooking. Before he entered a kitchen, he washed the pots and pans. Delicately wiped the plates and silverware till they shone and presented not a speck on their spotless surface. When he entered the kitchen, he did not immediately begin to cook. He was made to chop the vegetables first, then learn the five varieties of meat. Until Shishou judged him worthy of preparing the fresh fish to make sushi and sashimi. When he nicked his hands, burnt his skin, the young Hitoshi never complained like the rest of her disciples. Hitoshi was never as gifted as the older trainees and initiates into the cooking dojo. But unlike the rest, the boy had a persistence in learning to perfection.

When the rest were out relaxing or resting, young Hitoshi was practising, preparing, sharpening his knife and experimenting on the limits of cooking formulas. It was the one quality that separated him from the other disciples and his Shishou shared a special affection for this sort of perseverance. His peers could not see that and so Hitoshi was considered a deuce for the speed of which he learnt or when he asked to clarify during their lessons.

His Shishou begun to have private sessions in tutoring him in the art of cookery, the more she taught him the most she became enamoured by his progress. What he used with his allowances was only used to further his pursuit of cooking. He had a special fondness for purchasing rare herbs and spices not commonly available even in Metropolitan Tokyo. So during his birthday, she would specially order precious herbs and foods. Truffles auctioned in Italy, Black fungus and Lingzhi from China, Turmeric from India, Ginseng in Korea.

To thank his Shishou for her efforts, he would always cook a dish for her with said ingredients she spent to acquire them. And with every dish, he served her came with an aroma, a fragrance and taste that outdid his own usual efforts and put him on a class on-par with herself. But there was something about his food that was different from hers. Every mouthful bled colour and vibrancy that only a sharp sense of taste could appreciate.

When she asked him what he'd done differently he shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted the thank Shishou for all her hard work, that's all." He gave a simple reply to her.

She found herself looking forward to that annual treat he gave on the day of his birth, despite it being his birthday and not hers, even counting the days till the appointed time. Where the other little arrogant geniuses made exceptionally good food that would certainly bring the crowds to sample their brilliant culinary arts. Hitoshi's food was mediocre in comparison, and yet every year that passed his one dish to her was a masterpiece like no other. The other senior master chefs did not get a taste like she did, so their views towards his average progression were not good enough in the world of culinary cuisine.

And because of this, all sorts of rumours circulated. One was that Hitoshi seduced her into getting better evaluations and support. The other was about her keeping him as her plaything.

As the years passed, she questioned why his food served every year on his Birthday was different from the foods he cooked during his tests and practice lessons. One day she asked to watch as he cooked and he agreed unhesitant, albeit shy.

She scrutinized every step he made with a precision that was no different from his usual routine and yet it turned out different from his usual dishes, just like it had on that same day every year. Hitoshi didn't understand why his Shishou raked her hairs, as she'd never told him once that it was like nothing she'd ever tasted. Hitoshi thought his Shishou grew more and more concerned for the likeliness of him being kicked from the school due to subpar standard.

So to assure him, she told him the truth. Hitoshi didn't know how to respond, being told by a master chef who was in line to succeed the Furuta name from the Grand Master that his cooking was like none she'd ever tasted.

"I really don't know, Shishou!-….. All I thought about was your instructions and what you said about Food being medicine."

His Shishou gave him the space he required as she went to consult the Grand Master who was also her Grandfather gave a hearty laugh in response.

"So, he only serves you dishes with his heart then." Was Grand Master Furuta's conclusion.

A warm feeling began to take root in her as she reflected on these words, the boy she trained and cultured started to appear as a man in her eyes.

"Would a young man want this Thirty-year-old woman with no notable traits besides the knife in her hand?" No. She knew the answer, so she devoted every cell in her body to achieve her original goal of succeeding the school.

In doing so, she became harsher on Hitoshi, now seventeen years of age. Hitoshi never complained about the change of circumstance, he took it all as training. Unlike the rest of the chefs, he had not begged to enter the school because of a better career opportunity. It was to further his love for cooking, like on one cold night alone in the street. An Oden stall vendor handed him a packet of wrapped soup, it filled his stomach and nourished his spirit. Hitoshi wanted to give that same feeling to those that would become his customers.

"My life goal is to have my own restaurant."

But as much as she wanted to make that a reality, his Shishou understood that to help him achieve it with her backing would be detrimental to his quality as a cook. So she stayed her hand, her feelings she hid in the darkest recesses of her heart and life went on.

Or so they thought.

The time spent with his Shishou which could have been given to more talented aspiring chefs was on some of the initiates minds all this while. And without her protection, he was an easy target of prosecution. And such, a clueless Hitoshi had been framed for improper cutting of Fugu (blowfish), leading to a hospitalization of a client. Hitoshi was brought before a panel of senior chefs to be judged.

"I prepared Fugu as was taught to me! Before I served my customers, I tried it myself. My knives were inspected and sharpened daily. The ones you accuse me of are not, what idiot prepares Sashimi with a blunt knife." He defended himself with his honesty.

But it appeared that his unpopularity was found amongst the head chefs as well.

"Then are you suggesting that because you have committed no flaw as you had followed by your tutelary, then-."

"I warn you before finishing that sentence, Master Kei." The Grand Master glared at the senior master that dared suggest Hitoshi's Shishou to be teaching him poorly.

"This blame, I will take full responsibility. I request permission from Honoured Masters to allow me to leave the school." Hitoshi bent down low in a dogeza (Japanese grovel) position. This action flabbergasted the committee who thought just moments ago he was defending himself bravely. Now, he admitted to the offence that would tarnish the name of the school. So they voted to oust him.

Hitoshi was shown out through the same way he came in years ago. No one bid him farewell, not even his Shishou. But he did not feel despair, for he protected his Shishou's honour. If they accused him of improper workmanship then it was only they that thought that he knew in his heart he was right. That was all he needed to know.

But upon arriving at the steps out of the school, the Grand Master stood in waiting.

"If what happened here today does not restrict your love for the cooking, then bear the name Furuta Hitoshi with pride." Handing him a neatly wrapped bundle before bidding him farewell.

The Grand Master shook his head, sighing as he watched the silhouette disappear into the streets. His colleague had deprived the school of an outstanding talent and would do so at the expense of his council position before the Grand Master retired. Furuta Hitoshi sat in the park for a moment to collect his thoughts on what to do next. He took the time to unravel the bundle given to him by the Grand Master on his departure. And it left him surprised at best to find a brand new complete set of knives. He picked out the largest and examined it, a Japanese single grind carving knife used for cutting sashimi, a Yanagi-ba. Upon its fuller were the engravings of the phrase, _Ishoku Dogen._

For the first time in a long while, a tear drop fell from his eyes but his expression held no sorrow. Furuta Hitoshi faced the direction of the school and kowtowed with the utmost sincerity.

 _"Thank you, Shishou. For everything you've done for me."_

* * *

Since then, Hitoshi had undergone several ups and downs on his path to achieving his dream. With the show of his cooking skill and a stroke of luck, he was accepted into a first-class restaurant as an assistant chef. His resume had been written as graduated from one of the more well respected culinary schools in Tokyo, the owner of the restaurant called the school and had a lengthy chat with the Grand Master of the school who acknowledged Hitoshi's affiliation.

Within a few years, he was the head chef of this 1st class establishment despite his youth. But a rift began to form between him and the 2nd generation owner over the ingredients he wished to use and the ones the owner ordered to save up on expense. That dispute ended their working relationship and Hitoshi was back in unemployment status. His expenses were thin though he had a roof over his head, for the time being at least. That was until he read his otaku roommate's monthly issue of MAMOR. A Jietai army magazine he just took up for light reading.

When one article caught his attention, a Jietai overseas tour under UN peacekeeping duties in Sudan. What caught his eye was the disaster relief in the form of humanitarian aid and the request for volunteers to undertake the non-combat role in aiding the displaced refugees. The cover page showed children happily enjoying the meals catered by the army expeditionary forces' logistical support branch.

Hitoshi found that happiness to be strangely similar to the expression he felt he wore all those years in the street. To eat and be alive the next day. So, the Jietai became his second calling.

Bootcamp was rather interesting, with the Drill Sergeant's constant quotations from Full Metal Jacket. It kept things interesting but Hitoshi did do his job seriously. Before he could become a cook he had to become a rifleman first, his marksmanship and combat prowess was passable. It had been five years since then, he was posted as per his request and outstanding resume to be sent to begin cooking duties as a specialist, even though his present rank was still Leading Private.

It was from here on that one of the most unbelievable events would occur. When men and monster marched through an ancient gate that appeared out of nowhere in the centre of Ginza. A nightmare to those who were subject to the indiscriminate killing and capture to become a slave. And thus, the Jietai were called to the scene. The police who held the invaders dressed similarly to the Ancient Romans were relieved of their duties by the modern might of the Jietai. The Battle of Ginza ended and then begun the one-sided onslaught on Alnus Hill which left without a single Jietai casualty and over three hundred thousand presumed dead soldiers of the Allied and Imperial forces. The inhabitants of Falmart or simply known as Special Region understood first-hand the disparity in the might wielded by the Japanese Self-Defense Force.

"Sir Suguwara, who is that person over there?" Pina inquired from the Japanese Negotiator.

"That's Furuta, one of Itami's men. He used to be a chef in a first-class restaurant." Hitoshi could hear the conversation for not so far away, but tending to the honey glazed ham was far more important.

"It's Definitely not a flavour one could normally try in the Capital. However, Sir Itami's subordinates…"

It was a change of pace from exploring much of the unexplored areas of the special region. Diplomat Suguwara requested his speciality specifically in a gesture of peace to the bureaucrats of the Empire. There was a weapons exhibition over the valley somewhere for the Senatorial delegates, Hitoshi's job was apparently to charm the statesmen and their families with satisfied stomachs. Which wasn't hard guessing from the compliment that Princess Pina randomly gave.

The opportunity to cook in this buffet-style party brought a familiar comfort in Hitoshi's heart, he looked down at the carving knife given to him from his Shishou as a parting gift and couldn't help but smile.

"Right, who's next?" He held carving fork in one hand and carving knife in the other, ready to slice and distribute the next dish which took him all morning to prepare. A row of guests had already assembled at his table where his Doner kebab was held upright as he carved the first portion for a guest.

"It's basically a grilling of a combination of certain meats on a spit with special seasonings. The eco system here in the Special region is a little different from that in Japan, so I had to improvise the taste a little." He handed the slices of meat wrapped in pita bread along with along with a few fresh veg topped with hummus sauce. It was essentially a Shawarma, a middle eastern wrap of meats and vegetables into a fusion of flavour which the first of his customers expressed extravagantly.

"My, how lovely!" One madam exclaimed.

"Thank you for the compliment, madam. Don't be afraid to come for a second helping, I have prepared a few more for you to enjoy." The lady chuckled with joy. And the guests that heard it were ecstatic, they originally had doubts about his cooking competence when they saw him take the lead in cooking instead of the Imperial chefs dispatched by Princess Pina. But a bite from his appetizers being served by Clan Formals' maid staff changed their perspectives entirely. Suguwara was pleased he chose the right person for the job, but Hitoshi felt like he just happened to be the only one who could fit the bill at the short span of time. For calling an active chef from Earth would go through a plethora of security checks before he or she could be cleared. Suguwara was just lucky.

To add into ruining the just settling mood, the thunder of hooves shook the gardens they were in.

"What the hell-…" Expressed the head rider.

"Oh my, his highness Lord Zorzal." The same madam from before gave him heads up of who that was. It looked like a scene was about to be made, luckily Head Maid Kaine came forward to attend to the haughty prince as he dismounted and approached her for the circumstances.

Kaine had the other maids assist by serving some of the freshly made dishes and snacks. The Prince picked up one of the jelly covered appetizers while his men bit into something else served.

"What?!" Zorzal expressed his disbelief at the taste.

"It's delicious, even more than cuisines found in the imperial court!... Furthermore, I've never tasted this kind of texture before."

"…." While it was nice that his food was being compared better than one of this worlds' finest cuisine. Coming from the prince, it just didn't feel satisfying at all like it did with the honest guest here.

It was something more akin to a dog eating what's left on the plate.

His soldiers begun to wolf down on the food in the same way like they hadn't eaten in days, grabbing the platters from the Formal Clan's maids.

"Royal Brother, what brings you here?" Princess Pina came in time to keep him under control, or so he thought as she just handed him a jar of mustard which he actually ate the entire thing out of.

The more he ate his food, the more Hitoshi viewed him like a pig. There was no etiquette in his bites.

"Who's the cook, I want to invite him to the palace and serve the Emperor." When he heard the prince say this, he felt like puking blood.

-You mean to serve you, you self-important twat! I'd rather challenge that flame dragon again!- His inner voice tsukkomi (play the straight man).

Moments later, he and his soldiers rode off after ransacking the tables of the leftovers, which left the maids in tears. Hitoshi looked at the ground to see large chunks of scraps on the grass from where they'd been munching from their hands.

"Wasteful." He sighed.

"Furuta!" The maids gathered around him.

"Furuta!"

"Sir Furuta!" Kaine addressed him differently hoping to garner his favour.

"Uh- what is it?" He almost couldn't balance as they pressed against him.

(groan) A collective sound stomachs aching answered for them besides the pleading eyes they wore.

"I- I'll see what else I can make for you guys then. You've spent a whole day serving the guest, so I'll brew up something special!" He promised them as he tied the working band around his forehead.

"Thank you, Sir Furuta!"

"So kind!..."

"Bless you!"

They gave their thanks in different ways, although Hitoshi didn't see the need for them to act this way. It was common, amongst hotel and restaurant staff that they have their meals before and after work. Often cooked by the chefs and assistants themselves for the staff, depending on who was on duty that day. He intended to apply this practice here as well for Suguwara-san and Princess Pina and the cooks.

"That's… entirely unnecessary."

But it didn't stop them from being cheerful that he was going to cook for them again. What's more, it was going to be something the rest of the guest wouldn't have a taste of. Now Hitoshi never made any promises, but he accepted the challenge nonetheless.

Hitoshi stood by the stove with what little ingredients he had at hand. Much the food that was left uncooked or prepared was parts of vegetables which the cooks had left over from chopping off the imperfections in the vegetables and meat still stuck to the bones.

"Wasteful…" Hitoshi lamented once more, as a professional cook, no matter if he was first rate or just a mess cook. Squandering ingredients or leaving parts behind was absolutely abominable. Even if it allowed him to cook something at the very last minute. What could he do with vegetable bits, chunks of different pieces of lamb, beef, chicken and pork to throw in? Definitely not a Japanese dish that was for certain, he thought. Then an idea from a very subtle experience he had with British sailors who came to dock at Yokohama, a cook off against the Royal Navy's head chef on a Destroyer on transit to the RIMPAC games in Hawaii.

"Get me some potatoes, and cheese as many as you can to feed thirty and quick!" He told one of the cooks on sight who disappeared frantically to procure some from the markets of the nearby town by horse drawn carriage.

Hitoshi went to clear space in the electric oven of the mobile kitchen unit from the battalion store.

"Pick those bones clean and gather what meat you can into a few bowls."

"Uh- shall we separate the meats?" One of the cooks asked.

"No need, I need those vegetables diced and gathered as well, but separate those instead."

"Yes, sir." The cooks left to do the appointed tasks he provided them with. It was very convenient and helpful to have a few extra hands who were competent in cooking, to say the least.

-What to use as a tray?- He pondered hard about what he could use to contain the ingredients to cook in the oven. Unfortunately, there was a limit to how big a tray he could put into the oven of such diameter. The kitchen unit had a small oven as baking was considered secondary to heating precooked food or grilling which was much faster, especially for feeding an army in the field quickly. He thanked his luck the store clerk was willing to even let him Requisition it with a bit of persuasion from Suguwara-san. He looked around at the dishes that piled up at the river for washing when he found the answer he smiled.

It was two hours since the time the idiot prince and the hungry pig soldiers ate up the remainders that were just enough for the staff to have a meal before going off. Even Suguwara and the rest of Third Recon hadn't eaten and only had small mouthfuls of appetizer that was passed around. Had Prince Zorzal not arrived and forced them to depart with the senatorial members to escape his inquisition. Lieutenant Itami left him to continue with feeding the guest, at least that was the initial idea.

"Supper's ready!" He called out as the meals were being removed from the oven to rest.

When the guest had left minutes ago, the work was not finished. The pavilions needed to be taken down and the area swept as it was a private garden of the Emperor's which Princess Pina requested to host her party.

When his voice was heard, the workers and maids put down their tools for cleaning, washed their hands and dusted off their attire.

What awaited them at the tables were jars that had been used to store the concoction they came to know as mustard and mayonnaise which Hitoshi brought. The number was exactly the same as the people seated at the tables. The workers, the cooks, the maids, Suguwara and Princess Pina apparently. Perhaps she was just curious from the rumours the maids passed about his claim and was excited to know what was different from the food he cooked for the guests.

Suguwara raised his eyebrows as he wasn't familiar with any dish that used jars not locally nor in the West. Then again, he hadn't truly travelled to those very exotic places back in the Earth they knew.

Suguwara gave a glance towards him to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"""Itadakimasu(Thank you for the food)!""" The group seemed to have learnt that word from Suguwara beforehand to show their appreciation for the cook and all his hard work.

The lids of the jars were lifted off and exposed them to the rich fragrance of the meal he made for them.

What was there to behold was mashed potato which sort of killed their expectations, but for some reason, it smelled of beef and a combination of other sweet meats as well. They learnt earlier on not to be quick to judge, especially when it came to Furuta Hitoshi. As they dug in further, they realised when that aroma came from.

"This is…." Suguwara seemed to know despite not travelling out of the country often enough.

"Mmmm!"

"What is this delicious concoction?!"

"So creamy, so yummy." One of the maids expressed as she and her colleagues melted with the creamy texture of the potato and melted cheese top. And to go with it, at the bottom of the pot underneath the layer of mashed potato was grounded meat, mostly beef with bits of vegetable to add to the flavour.

"Furuta. What is this dish?" The Princess found the time to ask while the others were busy taking another mouthful.

"It's called Shepherd's Pie, a popular dish in the United Kingdom that's easy to make with little ingredients and can fill a stomach quickly," Hitoshi informed her.

"First layer composes of whipped potato covered with a base of cheese on top of minced meats below with a mix of onions, salt and corn to bring out the richness of the meats. The slices of carrots, lettuce and tomato were to provide some vitamins to the meal. It's a simple dish that anyone could do, even a simple farmer in the special region."

Hearing these prospects whilst they were eating was like saying this dish they enjoyed to the fullest could be done by them on their own time.

"Done by a-…. Farmer?..." Princess Pina seemed to believe every word he said yet could believe that such simple ingredients could make up something so scrumptious.

"Although, these pots….." Suguwara definitely never heard of Shepherd's pie being baked in these small pots.

"I had to live with what I had at hand." Was his answer to that.

"Fair enough, it was my fault for not providing you with the necessary kitchenware and crockery."

Suguwara nodded before eating the rest of the pie inside of a pot, he chuckled just thinking about it.

"You really put the Imperial chefs to shame, Furuta."

"I wouldn't be so hasty in comparing me with-."

"No, it's the truth! You have my word as the Commander of the Rose Knights!"

"Ok! Ok! Your Highness! There's no need to do such a thing." Hitoshi tried to calm the Princess from her outward exclamation that even broke her formalities.

-Jeez. It's just pie.- Hitoshi said to himself.

"Sir Furuta is the God of Cooking!" One of the maids declared after taking in his explanation of the dish.

"That's right! He made such a simple meal into a banquet fit for a king- ney! And Emperor!"

-Woah there!- In Hitoshi's mind he was wondering, was this food really that good? He'd talked to the geological experts in intelligence who stated that there were many similar herbs to Earth found here and with more variations. Meaning that their options were greater than back home, this was literally a treasure trove waiting to be dug. The other nations were definitely biting their fingernails while Japan was happily digging around for valuable minerals.

"Fit for an emperor, eh?" Suguwara mumbled as he took another spoonful looking in Pina's direction.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Hitoshi explained when Suguwara and an official from the Intelligence department at home requested of him.

"Isn't this a chance to get closer to your dream? Imagine the wages they give to those that fall under the emperor's employ."

"Don't joke around with me! Fulfilling my dream requires that I live to fulfil it! And yet-… you want me to venture straight into the enemies territory!"

"They're not our enemies any longer."

"Says the diplomat, you can already see how shaky their politics is. You're getting a civilization that is a thousand years behind in bureaucracy and other areas. It's inevitable they'll feel envious if anything. But before that, we're still invading outsiders of this world."

"And here I should be wondering if you should take my position in proceeding on with our delegations." Suguwara laughed. But Hitoshi was still wearing his grimace, and rightfully so. They were throwing him deep into the hornet's nest.

He wasn't a goddamn spy and neither did he have the training for this kind of infiltration. When he entered the Imperial Palace, it was a no brainer that he'd be reporting the activities back to Alnus Command.

"You'll have a team from Special Forces Group stationed in the outskirts to relay and get extraction from. Don't worry about it."

"Nonsense."

"Huh?" The intelligence officer's mood changed 180.

"There's a limit to how much a small group like that is capable of, and even more for me alone."

"…." Suguwara could see he was not willing.

"Get someone else." Hitoshi still said it to affirm his stance on this matter.

"Alright….." Suguwara said in agreement.

"You leave us no choice in the matter, Leading private Furuta."

"The hell you say."

"I'm now ordering you on my authority as the appointed intelligence officer over the special region activities."

"You sunnovabitch spook…" Hitoshi cussed.

"That's what we are, Furuta-Kun. But we do it for the country, and these are your military orders. You're welcome to oppose it."

"Tsh!"

"I'm sorry, Hitoshi. But we really need an insider on this. You've met Prince Zorzal."

"How could I forget... Idiot Prince." Suguwara chuckled as he made no attention to hiding his last comment.

"Yes..haha…. idiot prince. Believe it or not, he's the biggest rival to Princess Pina. Not because of his skill but rather his stand, as you might've guessed not everyone is for peace with our country."

"…" Hitoshi didn't want to spend another second in this room as it was already irritating seeing their faces.

"You'll be doing your country proud."

And so, Furuta was set on his way to the Capital to be introduced into the Imperial kitchens by Princess Pina. Lieutenant Itami drove him there with Princess Pina, and Lolita Demigod Rory on his lap throughout the ride. Seeing that gorgeous demi-god pull an awkward flustered look on his superior throughout the trip was slightly relieving because Itami did not stand up for him once when he'd been the sourced by the spook for this job. He rewarded Rory with a small pouch filled with a nutmeg concoction which promoted sexual stimulation to the male organ.

Rory grinned with delight as she concocted all sorts of schemes to lure Itami into bed with her, she accepted his tribute with grace on his request that she dominates him and make him feel the pain.

"You're quite the Sadist, Hitoshi." She cooed.

"I'll be taking them back then if you'll not cooperate."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Since when does a devotee demand tribute back from his god?"

"I'm not your devotee. The day I add a "Ro" to my surname or worship a loli demi-god who scares people with her giant axe, is the day I acknowledge the tragedy that you are in this love-comedy you call a relationship with Lieutenant Itami." Rory expressed surprise at that insult but showed a sly grin underlining her composure.

"Ahhh... Youjiii! Furuta is being mean!" She accused him in her usual lazy seductive voice.

"Hitoshi, leave her alone." He said without even turning away from the road like they were siblings fighting during a road trip. That's when Rory truly became angry with Itami and kicked him on the shin and nearly caused him to crash the Humvee halfway on their trip to the capital.

Upon arriving in the capital which shouted copyright of Rome, Hitoshi escorted by Princess Pina bid the two farewell and good luck. Rory was only happy to be alone with Itami and insisted Princess Pina hurry up with leaving them alone.

"Say, Furuta."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You've been with Itami since the beginning, have you not?... I was thinking…."

-This again.- Hitoshi sighed internally. This made her the number what now?

There was Rory, Lelei, Tuka, that ex-wife of his and now Pina. By the end of their service, he'd have a harem to fulfil every since otaku's wet dream fetish. Oh, how angry the otaku nerds back home will be. (Author: Nerd Rage)

"Lieutenant Itami is my superior, he's serious only when he needs to be and takes things easy when he doesn't."

"Oh-… I see…."

"If you're so interested, maybe you should ask him yourself. I'm sure he won't deny her highness a conversation even if it intrudes on his social life."

-Like he has any.-

Princess Pina seemed to turn red.

"I wasn't referring to that I-….. I meant if he went back to Akibahara frequently even after the diet conference."

"…What?" Hitoshi didn't have a clue about what she was on about. Then she began to mumble something about BL which made him sigh. From what he heard from Kuribayashi was that the Princess and her knight Bozes discovered the world of Boys Love novels and smut, worst off was they spread that filth amongst the entire knight order and have now begun some sort of translator group from Nihon to the standard Imperial language. The less he knew the better.

Hitoshi was exposed to a lot of sightseeing along the way, this place was really a mirror image of the picture he'd seen of Rome. Did Rome get inspired by them or did some Romans get warped here accidentally through some sort of trans-dimensional relay of image and reality?

The imperial palace composed of several courtyards and sections that were guarded by the praetorian guard, the elite guard of the emperor and the Royal family.

"Halt." Called out the last set of guards into the inner sanctum which was where the courtyards of the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus lay.

"This is Furuta Hitoshi, starting today he'd be working in the kitchens together with the cooks."

Hitoshi wanted to slap his head, she used his Japanese name even when Lieutenant Itami told her the nature of his mission.

"Uwah!- Uh- I mean." Princess Pina stumbled.

-Too late.-

Hitoshi just shook his head, since she'd gone this far there was no use denying it. If not, she was just making them both out to be suspicious individuals. She might be spared, but the guillotine would be for him.

"You! Arms up, let's see what's in the bag." A spot check, which meant that the praetorian guard would accept his entry after all.

Hitoshi handed his bag of tools over to the guard in front as the other patted him down for hidden weapons.

The one checking his bag searched quite roughly that he was afraid he'd damage the ingredients he brought inside.

"Bastard!" That guard suddenly shouted and drew his gladius.

"He's an assassin after all!" The rest of the guards drew their short swords and positioned their shields to interlock to form a wall.

"Hang on a minute, what is the meaning of this? Furuta-dono bears no arms, I've checked with him already." Princess Pina stood in their way to block them.

"Then will your highness care to explain this?" The guard took out one of Hitoshi's carving knives and emptied the bag onto the floor causing the rest to drop on the hard brick hard.

"Hey! Watch it, those are valuable!" Hitoshi shouted at them for their manhandling of his precious set.

"Furuta, this-…"

"These are my carving knives for preparation of the ingredients, I brought them because I was comfortable using them at my convenience."

Princess Pina sighed in relief.

"So they're only tools for your cooking and not weapons."

"Are you serious?" Hitoshi said out loud and realised he didn't say it to himself exclusively. Even the guards were shocked for a while when he challenged royalty.

"Whatever the case, we shall confiscate these." He reached out to collect them with another guard. But Hitoshi stood in their way.

"Oh no, you don't!" He said as he snatched away one from the leading guard's hand.

The guard was about to retaliate but Princess Pina stood in the way once more.

"Can't you let those go, I'll promise to have the foundries produce a new set just for you."

"No can do, your highness. These knives have a sentimental value to me that has no price to 'em." Princess Pina saw a determination in his eyes she'd never seen before, so she could see he was being genuine about the knives.

"And what do I tell the captain of the Guards? That I let a stranger through completely armed with knives? These knives stay or he doesn't enter."

"Then I won't enter, gimme back my knives!"

"Do you know where you are to make a scene? I could have you killed for an illegal intrusion into the palace grounds."

"Do it! I'd like to see you try!"

"Furuta!" Princess Pina couldn't believe they were actually fighting here even before he entered the palace grounds.

"What's all this commotion about?" Came a gentle husky voice from within the palace grounds. What appeared to be a silhouette at first because of the shadow of the building casted over her.

"Uh-….I-….. Mila-…" The guard stuttered as he seemed to have an idea who that was.

Princess Pina seemed to quieten down which was strange from Hitoshi's observation. What kind of power did she hold? And as the silhouette got closer, Hitoshi noticed two prominent rabbit ears on that individual. If not for an appearance of others like Delilah in Alnus he wouldn't have known what she was, but he did now. Although, he began to have a new question formed up in his head.

What was a member of the warrior bunny tribe doing here of all places? Stepping into the light was fair-skinned warrior bunny with silver hair at least waist long and had a pair of red ruby eyes that seemed to look down on whatever that it lay its gaze on. That arrogance was justified solely by the beauty of her appearance and slender figure that put even Delilah to shame.

"L-Lady Tyuule!"

The name the guard called her by. At this point, Hitoshi had little expectations onto that name.

She reached down to pick up one of the knives, one that had the most meaning to him. She examined the quality of the blade and noting the engraving carved upon the fuller.

"What does this say?"

Little did he know the impact she would place on his life to come.

* * *

Author's Notes:

What's not to like about bunny girls. When I first saw Tyuule I kinda pitied her setting even after her whole ploy to throw the whole empire into chaos. It was just Zorzal's karma for going against his word when they discussed the tribes' fate. Hopefully, I don't have to kill her off like it did happen canonically in the novel.

(Edited: 12/09/17) : Wrote Furuta Hitoshi as Hiroshi. So Sorry. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Talent

Author's Notes:

Took a while, thanks for waiting. Apologies, usually with Reborn a King it doesn't take that long. Been experimenting on ways the story could go. Watched Gate a few times in my free-time to get familiar with the setting. I'm reading the novel as well for multiple inputs. I hope to bring more on the table soon.

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Honorifics replaced

* * *

"…" He knew she wasn't asking out of grace, her eyes already told him this.

If he followed the flow it was the equivalent of signing his own death sentence, yet not speaking was just as bad when you had arrogant elite guards not given the face they deserved as protectors of the Emperor. There were fools that had fallen to their blades for less, it was a difficult societal structure from Japan where individual equality was often spoke as norm.

Hitoshi thought carefully about what he was about to say that wouldn't tick the Praetorian Guards and give this warrior bunny the excuse to make his life a living hell in the long run.

"Food is medicine." The simpler the better.

"Food is…. Medicine? Heh. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her response was an expression of belittlement and ridicule as she tossed the knife casually back to him from the sharp end. Hitoshi caught the knife between his fingers without even looking at the blade which surprised her a little of his sharpness and dexterity because she'd thrown it with a bit of force meant to impale his shoulder. Hitoshi no longer paid her attention as he proceeded to pick up the remainder of his knives to reform the set. The warrior bunny did the same, it wasn't worth quarrelling over a plebeian so she left.

"I've collected my things, will her highness please take me to my post?"

"Uh- y- yes! Certainly, this way!" Pina waved him to follow her in. At this point, the praetorian guards nor the warrior bunny would dare oppose a Princess of the Empire now that they'd had finished their dealings with Hitoshi. The Praetorian Guard leader glared Hitoshi's way, swearing the next time he saw him he'd make life difficult and it wouldn't be long 'cause he would need to venture out of the palace at least once to restock on ingredients. The Warrior Bunny also stared at him for a period before making her way off.

On his way with the Princess to the Imperial kitchens, Pina sighed on her way once she'd left the sight of the guards.

"It's not good for a young woman to be sighing."

"Heh, why is that?"

"There's a saying, a sigh is a loss of a bit of happiness." Princess Pina gave an alarmed look.

"B-But-…. (sigh) I've so casually…." Her spirit loomed over her as she walked, discouraged after she realised she had probably lost an entire lifetime of happiness over the affairs of the Empire.

Hitoshi unconsciously curled his lips up.

"Did you just smile?"

"You must've seen wrong, Your Highness." Hitoshi quickly denied it with his usual expressionless poker face.

"No. I definitely saw it!" Princess Pina went inquisitorial with him as she stared hard to make him break his cool, but in vain.

"Perhaps, her highness is tired from the trip. It's not easy being a passenger for the first time on a 4-wheeled vehicle." Hitoshi insisted with an expressionless face.

Pina turned around and sighed. There was no mistake, Furuta Hitoshi had sadistic tendencies. She had seen a similar curl of lips from her Royal Brother, Zorzal albeit he wasn't as intelligent as he thought he was and a lot more physical. Furuta had a certain mental order keeping himself under control and was reserved only out of consideration for others. He was smart enough to understand that things that needed to be said need not be said all the time.

Even so, Pina felt a tinge of disturbance from this man. Like a torrent was hiding behind a dam that could come undone at any moment. And that element made her believe that Hitoshi was a little more than what he was showing to her and even his own comrades in the Third Recon Squad.

* * *

Though he was placed into the kitchens by a member of Royalty they couldn't lightly regard. It didn't mean they had to tolerate him or be accommodative to his situation. He was after all a foreigner with no traceable lineage to the kitchens or famous restaurants.

These were the Imperial Kitchens, the very best of the Empire. With only a select few who had the privilege to dine on their works, these exceptions were Royalty and the Emperor himself. His guests, when he attended to them on occasion.

Yet, Hitoshi had circumvented the rigorous evaluation and clearing process to qualify as a candidate in the Emperor's kitchen. It was a mockery of those that were here before him and practicing for years, something the Princess wouldn't have known with her head so far up her ass in politics and BL doujinshi.

When the Princess left, their humble smiles turned to sneers or looks of indifference. But Hitoshi did not despair.

The Kitchen Head was returning from his routine take on his patrons' preference for their three meals, only to find the stoves unattended and the cooks gathered in a large group at the chopping tables.

"The hell are you all doing!? Meals are being served in an hour!" Kitchen Head

But to his surprise, they continued to converse happily in their gathered circle, even laughing. Not noticing he had returned. It forced Kitchen Head to squeeze his large potbelly through the crowd. He lifted some in his way aside as he came through like a freight train slamming through a wall.

What he saw were his people eating out of a pot with soup stew that gave off a strange yet pleasing aroma in a friendly conversational manner. They were holding a strange two pieces of wood sticks to eat the contents from the metal pot that bellowed steam, while in the other hand was a small cup of drink, specifically Sake. And the one controlling the flame was none other than that new mongrel Princess Pina ordered into the kitchens.

Hitoshi had attempted to win the appeal of the cooks and kitchen hands through their stomachs. And what better way to break ice than with a Chinese Hot pot. Much of the chicken flavouring and soya sauce was provided by himself, he incorporated much of the seafoods from the market place that he bought as fresh as possible.

While he brewed this pot stew, the aroma overpowered their senses and distracted them from their work. They were of course, curious to know what Hitoshi was capable of, if Princess Pina had invited him to work in the Imperial Kitchen to share foreign cuisine.

When it was boiling, he waved them over with promise of a strange drink that was quite compatible to the soup stock and seafood when they were adventurous enough to try. All it took was one person, a kitchen hand to call out the rest to come have a taste after a revelation of new undiscovered tastes in the Continent of Falmart. And Hitoshi already knew he'd succeeded in showing to them his good intentions.

He was sharing a joke about a boiled egg when he noticed the Kitchen Head.

"Oh, hey Master. Come have a seat, here's your cup all warmed for you." Hitoshi held out a cup of Sake in a respectful manner.

"Hmph!" (Ding) He swatted the cup out of his fingers and it crashed onto the floor.

"You! Do you realise what scale of operation you have compromised?!" He stared with an intimidating aura at the rest of the kitchen staff.

"Every one of you, return to your posts and finish those afternoon meals or it'll be your heads that'll be served to his Majesty!"

When they realized the error of what they'd done, they jumped to their feet and began rushing through the ingredients.

"And you! Don't get cocky, just because Princess Pina invited you! These are the Imperial kitchens, not the social parties you purred your way up from, you got that!?" When the Kitchen Head had said his peace, he turned and left fuming.

"Don't let the chief's harsh words get to you, he's just loud with everyone." A young kitchen hand with bright orange puffy hair patted him on the back in a friendly way.

"Except the Royal Family."

The kitchen hand chuckled in response.

"Right?... I'm Parslay, buds call me Patch." He said with an outreached hand.

"Hitoshi Furuta, chef. They call me a foreign spy, but I'll leave that to your interpretation."

"Heh! At least you're brave to admit it. Say, what was that soup you made. It's nothing like what our kitchen masters prepare or even exists in any cook book I dare say."

-That's because it doesn't, not here at least.-

"It's called Steamboat, in the country that made it. During a cold winter day or a celebration, when the harvests had been reaped and stored. The farmers would bring their produce, vegetables, meat and often seafood if there was any. Drop it into the pot and let it boil with the broth while having a chat over some wine."

Steamboat wasn't as complicated at all, the concept just didn't exist here. It was always so easy to associate the culture of the Empire to Earth's Ancient Roman Empire. Their structures based on columns, their military structure in legions and a breadmaking process that duplicated the old Italian bread baking.

"You don't say. Anyway, if you need any help do give me a call. I'll be more than happy to help out."

"…." Hitoshi nodded. The kitchen hand was being a little too friendly for his own good. Sometimes talking to a blacksheep wasn't a good idea if you wanted to maintain a working relation with the other colleagues. A risk of being one yourself was high if the rest didn't find any appeal in your friendilinees. So what was Patch hoping to achieve from building this bridge? He would wait and see.

"Furuta, you've been assigned to glaze the meats. Get to it." The kitchen supervisor instructed him.

"I'm on it."

* * *

Vinho do Porto bowed especially low to whom he'd sought an audience with. A dark office room, with its drapes closed shut despite the sunny afternoon. Although they were alone, he was still fearful for his life. She was the shadow of the imperial palace, the hand of Crown Prince Zorzal. There could be assassins looming where he least expected them, a single word from her was all they needed to slit his throat without even murmuring a sound.

This was not common knowledge in the palace, but to those in the working cogs that operated the palace functions, this was known well. Her agents had used their alleys and employees to discern information and dispatch it as well. Not that there was any reason to be fearful unless you truly had ill intent in the imperial palace.

"A spy, huh?" The spy ring master which he approached said without any serious care as she sat crosslegged filing her nails on the office seat which was Prince Zorzal's study. It was hardly used by the owner anyway.

"Y-Yes, Lady Tyuule!"

"Do you have proof?"

The Kitchen Head, Porto hit his aide's head. "Bring the pot over."

Tyuule stopped filing when her sensitive nostrils picked up a pepperish scent closing in, even though none of the humans in this room could smell it yet.

The Aide of the Kitchen Head returned with the rounded pot with a strange lid made from straw that resembled a farmer's hat, but had an opening on the shaft end.

"What is this supposed to be?" Tyuule chuckled in disdain at the sight of his evidence.

"This is what the bastard cooked in the midst of the afternoon meal preparation. He was attempting to coerce my staff into doing his biddings under the table! This concoction is not on the standard culinary scriptures in any of our archives, let alone from the other minor tribes and kingdom cuisines in Falmart!"

The warrior bunny got off the seat and went over to the pot which was cooled off but still had some residue of the soup still inside along with some meats. She took out her assassin's dagger and plunged it into the ball of meat floating on top of the soup.

Bringing it up to have a bite. Her rabbit ears shook when the soft meats melted into her mouth. Within it, the diced shrimp meat Hitoshi had prepared in the dumpling flowed down her throat along with the rich savoury feeling to the sweetness of the meats.

Porto waited patiently as he awaited her verdict, although he and the aide blushed at the sight of the Warrior Bunny beauty eating so elegantly. Had they forgotten who she was.

"So? What has this to do with His Highness?"

Porto gulped and wiped his forehead of sweat.

"We thought to bring this up as a possible concern, he might potentially sneak in poison into the foods as they heard off to be serve to His Majesty, the Royal Family and Court."

"Heeeh?... How dutiful of you?" She said without much care as usual.

"S-So….. we heard that we could receive a certain reward for-." Tyuule laughed in a mad hysteria as she heard his next sentence.

"I see…. You're quite the schemer, Vinho do Porto. You have me dispatch of your likely opposition and still get paid than hire an assassin to do the deed yourself. I'm impress." She glanced at him with a hidden terrifying gaze.

"Hiieeeee! Your subject dares not! He dares not!" Porto struck the floor with his head repeatedly as he was on his knees begging for mercy. His aide did the same.

Tyuule sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bouro." She called out.

"Yes, Miss Tyuuleeee." A twisted and depraved voice answered.

Tyuule held out her hand, and from the darkness a vial dropped into her hand. She tossed it the Kitchen Hand's way who caught it clumsily. Looking at it with a deep set of eyes. Then a royal gold coin was flung his way as well, worth his monthly wage. The Kitchen Head gasped.

"I only fully reward good boys who bring me solid evidence and a head if necessary." She said with a smile and glint in her eyes. What she was telling him to do was to do the deed himself then report back to her on his findings. Her only means of assistance was that drug which would sedate him.

"Yes! Lady Tyuule! Thank you for your generous assistance! I take my leave now, so sorry to have disturbed you!" The Kitchen Head departed with haste. The promise of more coin after the performing the deed himself was too tantalizing.

Tyuule was left in the office with the pot she circled whilst scrapping a finger into the pot to have another taste. When she tasted this unorthodox taste which she had not had before, not even in that wretched life in the tribe. The sudden thought brought her to think about that man she met yesterday, the foreigner that Princess Pina had brought with her.

In all likeliness he was a spy, albeit one of plain sight. So obvious he was easy to mistake as not being one. No one could tell, until he acted strangely enough to suspect him. That was the beauty of this sort of espionage, it seemed that the Jayesdeef had some competence in spycraft as well. She on the other hand had the advantage of home ground and knowledge of the inner workings in Sadera that the powerful enemy she'd been hearing about had over rumours and reports were still learning the lay out of the city from their outpost in the redlight district.

"Would it not be faster if we acted instead? I worry these amateurs would trip on the goodwill you'd granted them and kill themselves. Miss Tyuule." The same depraved voice answered from the shadows, revealing his face to be Bouro. Tyuule's accomplice from the Haryo Tribe.

"No point wasting breath over. Besides, i'm curious to see what kind of move he'll make."

It was better to let this be done by the Kitchen branch and be linked to just them if investigated. Where no accountability would rest upon them or Prince Zorzal's shoulders, so that opposition would not have the chance to use this to sully his reputation. His path to the throne was too important for Tyuule, she needed to make sure that all obstacles were removed. And if this foreign spy was one such person, then maybe she just might act.

She took another dip of the finger into her mouth without her realizing.

"Hmm! Let's see what you'll do, "Food is medicine" fellow."

* * *

He had only spent a night in the staff dormitories and was a little underwhelmed by the state of his sleeping quarters for god knows how long.

Apparently, beds were shared with another person. There were two shifts, one night to morning and one afternoon to evening. That way, the meals could keep being provided to those night owls in the palace and all the regular meals without poor performance.

Even with a blanket over his bed he slept on top, it still stank of a strong odour of sweat. Whoever he was sharing his bed with rarely bathed.

"""Cheers!""" A clag of wooden pints as his dorm mates celebrated his arrival at the suggestion of Patch.

Hitoshi learnt that he was bunked with the lowest tier in the Kitchen Hierarchy, all the kitchen helpers and dishwashers. The Kitchen Head was really giving him the basic accommodations, this Porto.

Not that he cared much, he'd been through worse in his childhood and in past overseas peacekeeping missions.

"So, where are you from, Hitoshi?"

"Alnus Gate, thought that should be pretty obvious, dumbass!" One of his drunken mates still had the ability to understand some form of conversation.

"Haha! Yeah, silly me. Although… what's it like over there?"

"I bit hard to explain, you'll have to see it for yourself to understand."

"I see, I would like to visit when I have the chance."

"You'll have to wait till there's a truce accord between our Empire and the Jayesdeef, People in Green."

"I heard they fought a Flame Dragon with some sort of "rod of steel"!" One began talking about the rumour he heard from the pub. The rest gathered to hear the true events. Although, Hitoshi would've given a better detail.

He was there after all. In truth, that Panzerfaust shot by Katsumoto should never have had the chance to hit the Dragon with its agility. But fate had it for them to meet the awfully clingy Demi-god Rory. The Flame Dragon was wounded and the fame of the Jietai soared sky high. To a nation that prided itself in fighting monsters, and to the inhabitants of Falmart whose impression of the Jietai was almost godlike.

Hitoshi went to his cot and arranged his personal affects. Along with depositing his daily wage of fifteen silver coins. He didn't have much use for it, but kept it for emergencies in case he was stranded without assistance. Which was most likely the case since this was an operation planned by a spook.

The Specops team with Kurokawa at the outpost in the redlight district were not in a good location to rescue him from the heart of the imperial palace. So he had to make his own contingencies, because any suspicion was often met with execution then ask questions later. It was a safer bet when in counterintelligence.

"Here." Patch held out a fresh pint that was still fizzling from a good amount of froth on the top.

"Thanks." Hitoshi took the drink. The rest were doing their own thing while it was just him and Patch

"Let's go by the veranda." Hitoshi followed him out to the more quiet front of their dormitories that was exposed to the moonlit night.

"Beautiful." Hitoshi said as he looked up into the night sky, blanketed by a whole twinkle of stars. It often made him question the mysteries of the universe.

"Don't you have this on the other side?" Patch was baffled, this was really a common norm in their world.

"Streetlamps in the night make it impossible."

"What kind of brightness does your "Streetlamps" have?!" Patch said astonished as he compared them to the candlewick ones they had.

"This place has an almost untampered beauty, it might seem rough but it is its own."

"That sounds like, the other side ain't as pretty as it sounds."

"I'm just pointing out, sometimes you should just appreciate the little things in life." Patch was wondering where he was taking this chat to.

"Being ambitious… sometimes isn't always the right thing." Patch saw him stare into the distance with a certain expression holding deep regret.

"You're not going to like my fiancée, always taking about why I haven't made Cook yet. I've been saving up see, got the fourth kid along the way. Hahaha!"

"Well congrats to you then, you horny little devil. I guess in light of that, your woman might be more say and right than me." Hitoshi agreed without showing averse to his light-hearted talk. Patch laughed as he raised his pint to Hitoshi.

"Here's to us then. A wonderful future in store for us."

"To a wonderful future ahead."

Clanging the pints, it was customary anywhere to gulp down the whole pint and what was left. Hitoshi did just that as he drank without stop and impressed the hell out of Patch in his show of being able to hold his drink.

"I'll be going to bed now."

"Y-Yeah, sleep tight." Patch responded almost distracted as he stared into the lights of the palace corridors in front.

Hitoshi felt the alcohol kick in pretty fast as he went to wash up before turning in. Patch sighed to himself after a long period of contemplation.

It was lights out, the dormitories were completely pitch black. And the guards on routine patrol were off to patrol other parts of the palace. The staff dorms were of little security concern after all.

But it was just perfect for Porto's and his accompanying accomplices. Dead staff found in the morning were a common occurrence that the palace paid little attention to. In fact it was convenient to them because it always cycled in new staff opportunities. There were investigations sometimes or not at all.

"This way, quietly." The Dorm master directed him and his aide through the corridors with the illumination of a lantern covered by a thick cloth for dim light.

When they had reached the appropriate room, the Dorm Master scratched the door.

The hinges and lock were quietly undone from inside by those in a collaboration with the Kitchen Head.

"Head." Patch greeted whom he'd been expecting.

"Is he asleep?" The kitchen hand nodded.

"Dead asleep, sir. We had a little welcome party with booze to soften him up, he's now heavily knocked out." Patch raised the vial to show all of the concoction had been emptied out. He had slipped it into Hitoshi's drink he handed him. The later was completely unaware that it had been spiked he trusted him that much.

"Good." The Kitchen Head, Porto entered along with his aide and a few other subordinates who were directed to his bed. A quilt was covered over him and it was dark, but Patch led them to the right one and he was there to assure them he hadn't moved out since.

"Here."

"Alright." Porto's nodded to his aide who took out a dagger and held it out to Patch.

"What?"

"Do the deed."

"This isn't what we agreed on!..." He said as silently as he could possibly whisper.

"Do you want the position of Cook or not, because I can guarantee you as long as you continue this path, you may not be selected for promotion any time soon." Now the Kitchen Head had really done it, threatening his subordinates to do what Tyuule had asked him to do. Because he wanted no blood on his hands.

"Bastard." Patch couldn't see this coming, if he'd known the Head was such a prick he might never have agreed to his alternative to seek a quicker and better career path.

Patch stared at the dagger and sighed as he'd made up his mind. Taking the dagger from the aide and walking before the bed which Hitoshi slept in.

"Sorry, Hitoshi… Can I really deny my wife and kids a better future?... (sigh)…."

He raised the dagger over the figure.

"I'll pray to Hardy and offer you a nice burial."

With his resolve hardened, he plunged the knife down through the darkness and struck against something fleshy. There was no response, no gasping noise or scream. He retracted and stabbed the knife downwards once more and repeated a few more times. Until it was clear to the Kitchen Head that he was properly dead.

"That's what you get, foreign mutt!" Porto chuckled triumphantly. With their guards lowered, they returned on their way out.

(flick) A light was ignited behind them from the windows and exposed all of the associates in the crime that had been committed. Including the one who lit them up, this light came from a metal slab that Hitoshi called a "zippo". It was precisely who it belonged to that had lit it.

"I told you, Patch…."

Hitoshi was seated holding the zippo in one hand, and in the other, a suppressed P226 sidearm pointed threateningly their way.

"Being ambitious… sometimes isn't always the right thing."

* * *

There were three things Lieutenant General Hazama disliked. Cowardice and incompetence in a man, his most recent soon-to-be son-in-law, and intelligence spooks.

They were always up to no good. Always ending their justifications with "you're doing your country proud" or "it is for the greater good" and "It's in the Nation's interest". There was always a certain character to them that top brass chose them to undertake the path of shadowy cutthroat. The modern government shinobi, with less killing and more dependence on information technology.

He had the dissatisfactory inconvenience of entertaining one with Diplomat Suguwara in his office. The intelligence case officer had his guard seemingly lowered in their presence, but Hazama could smell that weasel scent on him.

Colonel Kamo provided them with refreshments and stood beside Hazama, he sensed the same unease and had his eye on the spook.

"No need to stare so much, gentlemen." The intelligence officer from home country declared waving his hand casually.

"Don't bother about Colonel Kamo here. It's just a spot of curiosity on his end, he's rarely had the chance to see this breed of intelligence officer."

The spook chuckled as he drunk the tea given to him. Suguwara laughed dryly, he could already feel the tension from them.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to the interference from Public Security Intelligence. Mr…."

"Sotatsu, Abo. Naturally, General. I do not wish to interfere with any of your operations over this end of the Special Region. However, this is a matter of Public Security."

The two officers wanted to ask what was the business of Public Security to stick their nose into something that didn't match their profile. They were internal affairs, nothing to do with this excursion.

Abo pulled out a letter which he placed on the coffee table in front of Hazama. The first thing that Hazama noticed was the Flowered emblem stamp on the signature box that was addressed to his name. The seal of the Imperial Family, this was an imperial order. But why wasn't this in an envelope sealed and given to him instead of this deceitful bastard handing him this unsealed copy.

Hazama was already suspecting foul play. Still, this was an imperial order. Abo reached to take back the letter, but Kamo's reflex was quicker as he snatched the letter and gave it to Hazama.

"There's no need to be so rigid, I just wanted to add this detail to the order." Abo pulled out another piece of paper that he passed over to him, this time it looked like a contract.

Already, Hazama was frowning. It was a signing document to approve the deployment/ covert infiltration of Leading Private Furuta Hitoshi into the Empire Capital city of Sadera.

"Kamo, find Private Furuta." Hazama told Colonel Kamo who approached the desk phone to call the Battalion S3.

"He's already out on his way." Abo blatantly announced.

"You bastard! Who are you to dispatch our soldiers without our permission?!" Colonel Kamo snapped, but was halted by a mere raise of a hand from the tranquil Hazama.

"That's what I intend to correct now, you'll forgive me for sending him out in advance. Time was of the essence, see." Abo apologized humbly, even if Hazama was such it was merely an act.

Hazama looked at the signing document, it was filled with gaps in logic covered up with formal writing style. In summary, all he got out of the whole contract was him allowing Furuta to run around in Sadera without real explanation to what he's doing.

"You'll have to do a lot more than apologize, special agent Sotatsu. You've overstepped your grounds without legal explanation."

"My reason is that document."

"You have not consulted my office or that of Command Headquarters."

"Are you refusing Imperial Orders, Hazama?" Abo's eyes stared like snake eyes towards him.

"I answer to the Ground Staff Office and Defense Minister Kano Taro. As a member of this organisation, it is by sworn oath and verdict of Military Law to comply with the Chain of Command. If I do not receive orders from them, then even if Kami-sama (god) gave these orders, I'll refuse."

Abo sighed lazily as he couldn't intimidate the General into helping him. Suguwara felt a little nervous as this wasn't the atmosphere he was expecting. There was something going on beyond his understanding, Abo had asked him to help persuade Hitoshi into entering the imperial palace. But he never expected to be throwing him into this spy stuff.

"What can I provide you with to allow us to ease up your approach on Private Furuta's activities?" Abo relinquished his aggressive approach.

"You can dispense with the nonsense and tell me what is Private Furuta's mission and why have you chosen him."

A brief staring contest with Abo residing once more, allowed him to tell Hazama the nature of the covert ops.

"As you know, the Government is highly interested in the untapped natural resources found in the Special Region. Our responsibility on behalf of the Ministry of Justice is to find alternatives grounds to our own soil."

"You mean you wanna build a Guantanamo bay in Alnus." Hazama saw a twitch in Abo's eyes briefly, that said Kamo was stop on.

"Kamo, stop there." Hazama halted Kamo once again.

"But, sir-."

"Stop." He repeated calmly.

"Now now, Colonel. It's not nice to accuse us of something without evidence. Laws. That is what civilisations are founded on after all."

"So what is the order of Private Furuta's mission?"

"The same as Lieutenant Itami's, to seek out new pastures, albeit in a more inconspicuous manner. And where better than the Imperial Palace, a place where historic documents of geography are kept, where he can build a network of intel and source out grounds where we may export…. "individuals seeking redemption" and re-educate them in a new environment. Free from the restrictions of our congressed cities."

It was like admitting to the crimes yet having no points to which they could accuse him of it. A place where they could keep prisoners and condition certain candidates to undertake wetwork without fear of public outcry or investigation. Hazama felt that Furuta had been pushed to do some very unfortunate activities. How did the spook threaten him into working for them? He wanted to recall, Furuta to get his side of the story.

He didn't personally know Hitoshi, but word was he was a renowned chef before enlisting with the Jietai. He'd had the pleasure of sampling his works in the mess hall a few times, it was hotel-class cuisine. It explained why the queues were always filled with not just the soldiers but demi-human guards they had employed for the security of Alnus hill town.

"Can you explain why only Private Furuta was sent to undertake this mission, why I don't see anyone else's name on this piece of paper?"

"Hitoshi-kun is more than enough." He said smiling.

"More than enough? You sent a grunt to do a job that you should be doing with that clearance! Our soldier, a cook!" Kamo couldn't be restraint this time as he grabbed the spooks collar. Not even Hazama stopped him, not that he could.

"To you that is, but to me he's worth more than the SFG unit assembled at Sadera outskirts."

"Explain."

"Sir-."

"Put him down, Kamo. I want to hear from the horse's mouth why Leading Private Furuta is so special in the eyes of Special Agent Sotatsu."

"Hmph!" He flung him back onto the seat as he stepped away.

Abo rearranged his tie and blazer before helping himself to the tea again.

"Your profile on him won't say anything. But, haven't you wondered why Hitoshi-kun's profile is so bare apart from his rather impressive curriculum vitae. Why he's stayed at Leading Private for almost five years?"

Hazama stayed quite, these weren't uncommon occurances. Although he knew some army cooks that promoted faster to sergeant or warrant officer at least. With Furuta's skill to lead a kitchen staff, he should be an NCO at very least.

"As you know, signing into the Jietai or any other organisation, you may not enter the vocation of your choosing. Sometimes the job chooses you, and Hitoshi-kun is one such person."

"You mean he wasn't enlisted into logistics and cooking?"

"There are some who are born with a talent but chose not to use it. Hitoshi-kun happens to possess two such talents. He's a damn good cook….. but an even better soldier than he'll have you believe."

Hazama and Kamo wrinkled their brows why did Abo know so much that even they had no knowledge of, especially from their department.

Abo took out a file marked confidential, for eyes only and threw it on the table.

"For you see, General. We've had our eyes on Hitoshi-kun since he showed that second talent."

Hazama flipped the cover over to reveal the contents of the first page, showing Hitoshi's profile.

He browsed through the important points briskly.

"1st Lieutenant?" It was a two-year-old file, but had scripted that Hitoshi was once a Commissioned Officer of the Special forces Headquarters in Tokyo. No definite unit was specified. Only known details were Airborne and Ranger course qualified. This was like a totally different person, and his entire profile was being blacken out with a black marker.

Suguwara had a glimpse and couldn't believe what he was seeing, or believe that Hitoshi was such a person.

Abo reached over and turned a few pages to one highlighted overseas deployment for Hazama to read. He even pointed out the areas to give him a summary of what sort of person Abo saw Hitoshi for. Hazama looked up at Abo after finishing his read.

"Do you still think he's unqualified?"

"…." Abo was imposing Hitoshi as a very capable individual.

"As human beings, we tend to only want to see the goodness in others. That includes ourselves. Hitoshi-kun denies what he has done up till the point which he finally could take up that simple job of cooking that he wanted. It is a forgotten piece to him as it is to peers who knew him. This file is the only evidence left to tell otherwise."

Abo pushed the document to him to sign just as he had fulfilled his part to inform him of Hitoshi and his mission parameters.

Hazama sighed again, but reached for his pen and signed onto the paper. Authorizing Furuta's solo reconnaissance mission. Abo happily took the paper document from him and slotted it into his briefcase.

"Thank you, General. For being so understanding. I guarantee, you will have no problems in the future of your career." Like his career was in danger, Abo's threat was clear.

"Well, I'd better return to the Jade Palace." Suguwara bowed awkwardly despite his professionalism, he was too shocked by the things he'd seen or what Abo had let him see. He had preferred he never had let curiosity get the better of him, but now it had. He should have listened to Shirayuri-sempai's advice, she always dealt with this sort of shady figures in her position as the Prime Minister's aide.

When Hazama was alone with his own, he turned to Kamo to dispatch orders.

"Tell Lieutenant Kenzaki and his team to keep an eye on Private Furuta." Hazama instructed Kamo to contact the Special Forces Group stationed at the red-light district medical centre of the Empires Capital City.

Kamo raised the phone ready to dial in.

"To survey him, sir?"

"To watch out for him. Get him out if there's trouble. In his line of work, there's always trouble doing a spook's dirty work." Hazama had a different answer to his expectations. The General stood up and walked to the windows.

"No man gets to pick his destiny, Private Furuta is no different. For whatever that was done was all in the past, he did get out of that loop on his own in the end. Regardless of the circumstance, he's still one of ours. Agent Sotatsu is an outsider."

Understanding this point, that Hazama despite sensitive knowledge still chose to side Hitoshi was a relief to Colonel Kamo who thought the same. Hitoshi was a soldier of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, first and foremost.

And the Jietai took care of their own.

* * *

Author's Thoughts:

I think i have the formula for saving Tyuule. Not much light is shedded on Hitoshi's life canonically, all to my benefit. Because i can fabricate a past that defines will and ability to perform this final route i'm hoping for.

Author's Notes:

Had a little bit of trouble but managed to get admin to put up Hitoshi's name into the roster and the story character pool. A hurray for HitoshixTyuule stories.


	3. Chapter 3 - Drawing The Shortest Straw

Author's Notes:

It's been a while, I know. Sorry to those that were waiting eagerly. I was also looking forward to release soon, but didn't want to damage plot while I still had gaps to fill. Hopefully, the next chapter would proceed without so unreasonable a delay. Thanks for waiting patiently, hope you enjoy.

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Honorifics replaced, retained exclusively between some Jap to Jap conversations.

* * *

The sound was unfamiliar to them, something between a crack of a whip and a small bottle breaking. Everytime that sound whizzed off, a man fell to the ground dead in his own pool of blood and a 9mm hole in his head. It could only have come out of the device he was holding, an unfamiliar weapon.

It was one of the weapons drawn from the Alnus Gate armouries, Sig Sauer P226. Threaded for a silencer that he was issued with it. If he was to do this clandestine mission, he should at least be armed. The clearance the spook gave him was questionable. He could pick anything from explosives to rare firearms in the Special Forces inventory. He went for the humbler approach of simple concealable sidearm and enough plastic explosive to cave a tunnel or blow a foundation. When disassembled, even the Praetorian Guard couldn't make sense of what they were during the screening as they were basing their check on objects that looked like weapons. Since nothing was pointy save for his personal knife collection, they were overlooked.

The association of criminals stood frozen at the sight of their target who gunned down two of the six that had collaborated in this failed assassination. The muzzle of the suppressed handgun was pointed at the ringleader as its next intended target.

"I always took you for the type to rat out, but to think you didn't even have the balls to do it yourself. I guess I should've seen that coming, since you liked to throw your gut around the place."

"Please don't!-(sssssssss) Muuuuuuhhhh!" Hitoshi slot the hot silencer can into his mouth and had a hand grip his flabby chin to keep it closed. The can burnt the Kitchen Head's tongue.

"Shhhhhhh… I don't need you to be so loud. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're gonna answer them in the shortest possible sentence. Am I clear, nod if you understand." Porto nodded frantically, even though it burned the insides of his mouth. He made a pathetic sound of whimpering like a mutt being beaten.

The calm of Hitoshi was eerie, he was regretting ever conceiving the idea of slitting Hitoshi's throat. To kill two birds with one stone, kill of an opposition and earn reliability points with Warrior Bunny Tyuule.

"Have a seat, Patch. I'll come to you in a minute." Hitoshi ordered him as pushed Kitchen Head Porto backwards till he fell into a bedside table.

Patch dare not rebel or escape, he didn't know what he was dealing with. The person he tried to kill gave off a dreadful feeling, something only the worst type of people would have around them. Killers, assassins, veteran soldiers and mercenaries. Hitoshi gave an aura that was much stronger and alien to him.

He sat where Hitoshi's bed was and became curious to the bloodstains on the quilt that ozzed out from the stabbing points. He lifted the blanket carefully and found a carcass of a pig under it. It simulated the feeling of someone under the quilts and in the dark, a lot of dependence was placed on the feel and signs of blood. But now with the lanterns lit he could see the dead pig under the sheets. The remaining suvivors including the Dorm Master were slumped against the wall in fear, their time would come eventually.

Hitoshi was dealing with the one that incited them into betraying a staff member for incentive, and now that it backfired they had no right to complain. They thoroughly believed he could kill them all in an instant.

Hitoshi placed his knives that were wrapped up on the bed next to the chair and unfolded it. His hand swept along the handles as he selected a rather sharp one.

"This one is good for removing unwanted fat between layers. It delicately digs under the skin and scrapes out the amounts of excess." He said waving and finally placing it upon Porto's hand. The latter shook violently in trauma as he believed that Hitoshi would do so.

"No! No! Please!-…T-Tyuule! It was Lady Tyuule!" He began to point fingers. Hitoshi's finger pressed upon his mouth to silence him.

"Shhhhhh. No, Vinho do Porto. It was you and you alone that decided this would happen. I don't know who this Tyuule is, but no counterintelligence would play cards unless they were dead certain. This job is so amateur, it could only be someone not of that profession. Someone greedy enough to try playing sides and earning a few bucks by doing something at a fee on someone's behalf."

Porto trembled as Hitoshi spoke of his activities dead on. Hitoshi ran the knife along his skin with the flat end of his blade, where the cold steel passed over his skin shivered greatly. Porto hadn't been tied to the chair, he was just too fearful to leave.

"To be honest, I'm surprise pigs exist here too." Hitoshi exclaimed. Patch wasn't sure if he was referring to the livestock or Porto.

"Yunno on the other side of the gate are a particular group of triads. Chinese Mafia, the fellas who founded the hot pot you took. Chinese love pork, its what makes up most of their cuisines and livestock culture. 'Cause they feed a whole family and even a village who rarely can afford meat in those times. So, it's no surprise that they all own a butcher's outlet. But you see… that's all just a front for their other business." Hitoshi took his time to tell his story.

"Why? Well, pigs can eat everything see. Vegetables, meat, leftovers, even bones. A mighty convenience since the triads have a lot of dirty business and undesirables they need to get rid of. Are you following me, Porto?" He whispered into the burly man's ear.

Patch and Porto's were starting to get some idea of what he was inclining.

"That's why pigs are so beloved in China, Japan has also caught on in the idea for quite some time. And where do all the triads' "disposable waste" go, you ask? It becomes the pigs' nutrition. Nothing gets left behind, no hairs, no fingerprints, not even personal effects, they really are voracious gluttons. So they fatten pretty quickly and easily. And what happens to pigs that have fattened up to the right size, Porto?"

"Uh-…they-….ah-….." He was all sweat and clattering of teeth from the story that Hitoshi told him. Just from a tale and the tranquil expression of the former. It was like he was telling him his fate.

"Patch, what happens to pigs that have fattened?" He posed the question to the kitchen hand instead. Patch dared not hesitate like Porto did. He couldn't die here especially with his family's dependence on him.

"They-… They're eaten."

"Right, they're eaten. Man ate pig….. just as pig ate man. Because from both sides point of view, meat is still meat." His confirmation made Porto squeal like one before he held back his mouth. A pungent smell instead permeated from the floor, he had wet his pants and dirtied the floor with his urine.

"Tell me, Porto. Is this reality or is this a dream?"

Hitoshi posed another riddle in his mind. Which caused his brain to overload in finding an answer that wouldn't preserve his life.

"Uh-…..a dream?" He said gulping after placing an answer like he was gambling his life.

"Oh? A good answer, but why do you think it's a dream?"

"D-Dreams….."

"Yes?" Hitoshi felt that he was wise enough to understand what he was getting across.

"….aren't real?" Hitoshi swirled his wrists, expecting him to continue with his sentence.

"…Th-they're just a-….. figment of my imagination?"

"Right you are, Porto? This is all a dream, none of this is real. You didn't find evidence that you were looking for, you didn't apprehend Hitoshi Furuta, you only dreamt it."

"B-But- what do I tell Lady Tyuule!?-.."

"Porto. Porto. Which of us is a reality to you? Me, or Lady Tyuule?"

"Tyuule! It's Lady Tyuu-(whack)." (plop) His heavy body slumped to the ground and his face fell in a puddle of his own urine. But Porto hadn't been killed, he was merely knocked out cold. Tomorrow, he would wake up to the horrible nightmare he'd just experience. Run over to that Tyuule and apologize for the misunderstanding. Preserving the status quo.

Hitoshi, turned to the next person. One who had shared drinks with him and was the first to open up to him upon his arrival.

Patch wanted to open his mouth to plead on behalf of sparing him, but the eyes of the killer said he was going to kill off someone.

"If Porto goes missing, a lot of people are going to want to know what happened. But among the three nobodies like yourselves, no one really gives a shit."

"I- I'm the Dorm Master! If something happens to me-."

"The Dorm Master got into a fight with another staff member, they fought and killed one another. By morning, their corpses will be discovered by the staff and all evidence will be concluded." Hitoshi had already crafted a means to justify the Dorm Master's passing.

"May I ask you one question?" Patch asked as his eyes had a certain contrast that said he was prepared to die, with his life in the hands of someone like Hitoshi there was no escape. Worst of all, he'd already built enmity for his betrayal, Hitoshi heard everything.

"That sedative was said to be able to sedate a Minotaur. I was sure I spiked that drink, in addition you drank the entire pint right in front of me. How are you still awake?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that claim with the Minotaur, if that were true I'd already be dead." Hitoshi held out a springe.

"Amphetamine. Focus stimulant."

The concept of needle sticking had not been conceived in the continent of Falmart, so the idea of sticking that into himself was terrifying.

"Alright, could I have one last request before you do what you need to?"

Hitoshi remained quiet as his gun was pointed towards the Dorm Master and the other bunkmate who still lived as they were the most likely to run off if he ever showed the slightest bit of diverting attention.

Patch dug into his bedside and pulled out a bag of coins, if anything Hitoshi was guessing was his life-savings.

"In the outskirts of the western part of town there's-."

"Denied."

Patch chuckled in a self-detrimental reside, he had given up entirely. He was filled regret, but he was able to accept the consequence of his actions at very least. His gamble had ended in failure and costing his life.

"You can do that yourself." Patch looked up dumbfounded, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Y-You mean…."

"I need you to run an errand for me. You think you can do that?"

"Of course! Just name it!" His face showed utmost earnesty.

(crack)(crack)(crack)(crack)

The suppressed handgun discharged made him flinch but no bullets had been sent his way. (plop)(plop)

Two bodies slumped against the wall, caking it with their blood and two bullets each.

"You're gonna bring Porto back to his quarters, all tucked in and cleaned."

He walked to the corpses of the Dorm Master and the three Bunk Mates he had executed in total.

"I'll be setting the stage to the crime scene."

* * *

(yawn)

Hitoshi barely slept, he was just in time before the guards came to the dorms to answer Patch's "scream" from the bodies of the Dorm Master and his buddies in the lobby. Chief investigators from their arbites department confirmed it was a fight over some extortion of funds and an uncut gemstone. The Jewel was placed into the Arbites' evidence room where it would probably never be heard from again, in any case, it was case closed.

Hitoshi volunteered to go out marketing for the rare ingredients, mainly truffles at an auction down the road in the bazaars. Passing through the many layers of security unhindered, because a funeral service was being called to take their bodies into the catacombs graves. Hitoshi had heard something similar in Rome.

His walk through the markets on the outskirts of the Capital City of Sadera was a relief break from all the constant working and slaving away in the steamy kitchens. Clearly, they hadn't followed on to the idea of ventilation. He didn't ready want to do anything that would make him stand out like a sore thumb, but that Kitchen would have to change if he was to continue working there.

"Vegetables! Get ya Fresh Veges here!"

"Seafood! Straight from the port! Don't miss this chance!"

Food vendors advertised their perishable wares with utmost fervour, because come nightfall all those foods would be discarded into the streetside alleyways. Beggars and strays would often scavenge what they could to eat.

With his newly acquired allowance, Hitoshi ventured in search of spices. There were some that were recognizable enough while other exotic spices you couldn't find on earth. He used his adept sense of smell to differentiate them but was proving to be a real problem if he couldn't identify hidden properties.

"A book on herbs and spices? Oi! Oi! Friend! I just sell your daily spices, what you should be looking for is da Magic Academy. That's where all da fancy scribes and shelves of books are."

"….." Hitoshi was not too surprised at this point what the literacy rate was of Capital City Sadera. Only Nobles seemed to have access to books of any kind, he would have trouble finding one, to begin with. The stall vendor clearly saw that he was not from around here, let alone the Continent of Falmart.

"I'll take a dozen pieces of Cinnamon bark, a three deunx of turmeric, a bag of these nutmegs and-…" As Hitoshi listed out all the spices he intended to buy with his pay he noticed a familiar fruit lying in a basket, in fact tons of them there.

The stall vendor rubbed his hands together, only too happy to take down his mass bulk order that would settle him for the day.

"Those-…" Hitoshi pointed to the fruits in a pod-like shape.

"Oh, those? Some idiot tried to sell'em to me, called them treasured fruit. But clearly, he's looking down on my experience as a wholesaler! That's initilia, a bunch of redundant fruit. It comes from the far East by boat somewhere in the tropics." The stall vendor puffed proudly as he avoided scam. Hitoshi picked up the pod and brought it to his nose to smell, it smelt quite similar to his assumption, but he needed further confirmation.

"May I?" He asked to cut open the fruit, the stall vendor gave his permission with a wave of a hand.

Hitoshi broke the fruit and opened the contents of a ripe fruit. Inside were a whole bunch of beans wrapped in a silky skin and bathing in a white cream. He took a finger full of the cream and put it in his mouth.

The moment the smoothness of the butter went down his throat he knew what this was a hundred percent.

It was cacao.

"So what do you use them for?" Hitoshi maintained a poker face to keep his interest hidden.

"My wife fed these to the livestock and they seemed healthier, so they're a pretty good animal feed."

-Of course, they'll be healthier, its rich in anti-oxidants.- Hitoshi thought. As this fruit in his world was one of the most valuable and highly demanded. It was the key ingredient to chocolate.

"Really? You don't say. Alright, how much for the lot?"

"Friend, you interested?"

"The birds in the coup aren't doing so well, maybe your wife might be onto something here. If you give them to me, I'll buy them in bulk as well."

"Mmmm… tell you what. I'll give these to you for free if you promise to visit next time." He couldn't believe his luck, the stall vendor may not know the true value of the cacao beans but he saw that Hitoshi was interested and discussed it very enterprisingly.

"Only if you give me good rates as a regular." The stall vendor smiled and shook his hand to signal the deal struck.

The stall vendor promised to deliver them to the gates of the imperial palace holding area where he could pick them up. So Hitoshi moved on into the outskirts of the City during his exploration of the area for contingency in the event he needed to make an escape.

Walking through the streets in a garb that concealed his identity, for the time being, Hitoshi traversed the seediest parts of the city. Earning the unwanted attention of the humanoid prostitutes who were under the impression from his clean scent that he was a Noble incognito who have come over to have some fun while the missus was not looking. He was honestly surprised with the number of Humanoids and Beastmen living here, considering the Imperial mandate which generally looks down on the existence of humanoids and beastmen. Seeing Humans as the ultimate species. Here being Akusho, the place where the city slums and redlight district were and a common place to pick up workers and slaves who would work for peanuts. Sergeant Kurata would have loved to be here amongst the furry ladies, Hitoshi understood he and Kurokawa had been posted to the Akusho Office/clinic after Third Recon was "abandoned" by Itami.

He continued to observe the wares being sold by the street stalls. On a number of occasions, street-rats attempted to steal his purse in vain as they saw him traverse the streets purchasing numerous things.

"Come on, Furu Big Bro! I gave you decent information, how 'bout another, huh?"

Instead, he used that to his advantage after luring the leader, a "furry" dog boy. Instead of threatening to turn him over to the authorities, which would've meant a death sentence considering the social norms here. Hitoshi proposed a more enterprising venture between himself and this group of pickpockets. He would make for all of them delicious jerky in exchange for ground intel, giving them a sample before they gave him a teaser of their own. They were smart kids.

"Don't give me weird pet names. This is a proper business transaction, so the price is fixed."

"Tran-sack-ion?" Complex words that didn't exist in Falmart, Hitoshi made a mental note of it to be careful of adjectives that could give the impression he was likely from Alnus and an outsider.

Borrowing a furry's fireplace that was used to warm up his family. The smell of sweetmeats he'd purchased from the markets mixed with honey, paprika and several other garnishes that he had brought along with his own capsule of Worcestershire sauce.

Hitoshi had time until the end of the day to return, so it wasn't a problem of spending time here. The younger siblings of the Leader named Pulps watched with eagerness and drooling mouths. Partly of their nature as dogs, but also their situation of poverty. Cooked Meat was a rare luxury for them and the elder brother wanted to let his siblings eat well at least once. While his fellow members had already sated their stomachs, he continued to work extra hard in providing Hitoshi with the layout of the city that wasn't on the official maps, the underground sewer system was one such place.

The elder brother always returned with a smile, as he watched his siblings happily munch on the delicious meat jerky. They were a little cute to watch eat as well from Hitoshi's opinion so he didn't mind giving extra servings. Soon, it began to resemble teppanyaki (Japanese grill cuisine) as he heated a metal plate to cook the meats.

The scent had also attracted the local inhabitants as they purchased some from him as well.

It was only half a day, but he'd already sold and given the cooked jerky from the raw meats he bought for the palace to experiment. He would need to pass by the meat vendor again, worrying about the quality at this hour.

"Here." He handed the scruffy beast boy some jerky on a string. "Try not to finish it in one go, cut a slice for every meal and you won't miss it so much."

"But, I haven't-."

"It's fine. I had to cook it anyway or it would've gone bad. They should last for a few months tops, your siblings are growing so make sure they have it once a day."

"…Big Bro…" Pulps didn't know what to say, no one had been this nice to him before especially not a human.

"I know what its like to starve, I've gone through it alone once." His hand rested on Pulps head, petting him with a slight smile on his face.

"So don't let your brothers and sisters experience what we have." Pulps turned away to hide his face.

"You crying?"

"Shut up! It's just the dirt blew into my eyes." Hitoshi got up and carried his belongings.

"Will you come back again, Furu Big Bro?"

"Only if you end up stealing from me again." Hitoshi chuckled as he left the slums that they lived in.

* * *

It was about time to head back, he had an order that would be waiting for him at the Imperial Palace. So he went to the nearest stall in Akusho to buy back some of the meats he'd used entirely for that jerky. He'd ended up earning a substantial amount due to the demand for preserved meats that had superior keeping qualities which were cost-effective to the folks of these parts.

"Owner, I'll have three sirloins of this, four blades and the tail."

The meat vendor owner began to chop the parts which he asked. Hitoshi carefully watched the way that he cut the portions. He found that the owner behind the stall veil was hesitating on which way to cut, and when he did, it was a mess.

"Who are you?" Hitoshi asked in a cold voice, with a hand already reaching for his sidearm.

"Just a butcher." A reply came in Japanese.

"Then you're a terrible one, you've done the cuts injustice and wasted a perfectly good steak."

"Hey, I am an avid enjoyer of steak. I eat it rather than prepare them, that's the job of you people."

"I'll consider telling Chief Itsuko from the mess what you just said, Lieutenant Kenzaki." He had finally been acquainted with his backup.

"I'm joking, Private Furuta. I'm under orders from the General to watch out for you."

"You mean monitor me."

"It's a matter of perspective, Furuta-kun. Anyway, we'll be-."

"I don't need your help." He said bluntly.

"Well excuse me, Leading Private Furuta Hitoshi. But if you forgot, you're deep behind enemy lines with no backup. Operating alone without additional provisions. The Armourer reported you only took a combat knife, a Sig Sauer sidearm and 500 grams of C4."

"And your point is? I deliberately avoided going to the clinic to meet with your team because I didn't want to be affiliated with the "Men in Green" that wasted one of the crime lords of Akusho. Your presence here sticks out worse than a sore thumb." Hitoshi entered the stall, so their conversation wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

"These aren't part of whether you want to or not, this is General Hazama's orders. We'll follow them just as you should, Private." He ended with his rank to remind him of his place.

"With respect, sir.." Hitoshi did the same.

"The only reason I continue on with my mission is that the General approved of whatever that spook, Abo gave him. In other words, this mission is under my complete jurisdiction. And you have no right to butt in. If you feel against it, then send Public Security your regards and explain to them why you think otherwise."

"Tsk! Are you a soldier of Japan or their operative!?" He manhandled Hitoshi as he became quite intolerable for a person who should be thanking them.

"Then let's pretend that you call the shots, shall we? What is your plan for extracting me? Do you know how many guards operate in the Palaces' inner and outer sections and their time schedule? And what is the subterranean layout of this city? What are your plans to minimise collateral and casualties to the firepower you bring? Your standard 5.56mm cartridges will overmatch the mud bricks that make up over 85% of all houses in this area while still retaining velocity, so there's no way you can be sure that if you shoot no one will get hurt."

Kenzaki's face had a foul expression.

"You're the type of soldier I despise the most. You only think about the mission and nothing else, you depend only on decisionmaking when it's situational and rely too closely on the staff officers' original strategy. You focus more on improvising than on being creative in your own strategy. "Hey, let's see how it goes." You're that kinda guy."

"And you got some kind of problem with that?! From what Hazama told us, you're not too perfect either! You were a Lieute-." Kenzaki barely got to finish his sentence before he slammed into the wall without warning and an iron grip clawed his throat and a carving knife pressing against it.

Kenzaki stared at the aggressor, shocked by the sudden use of brute force that he could neither detect nor react to. Most sudden and unexpected with the chilling aura that built up in the confines of the stall at the back.

The rest of Kenzaki's team pointed their rifles with hostile intent from the back where they were hiding in. Kenzaki held out a hand to stop them from moving any further.

Hitoshi also loosened his grip and put away his knife, disgusted that he nearly used it for killing than for carving meat. Kenzaki rubbed off the blood stain on his neck from where the sharp knife had cut.

"How much does Hazama know and how much do you know at that?"

"Only your former commission, nothing else I swear. The General also said that you might be a little jumpy if we mentioned that."

"Let's hope that it's just that, because if I find otherwise, then you can consider yourselves non-existent in the near future." Hitoshi passed an intimidating glare amidst the special forces group members.

Kenzaki nodded and held out a portable radio. "For keeping in touch. We have access to air support, so if you need a loud distraction, that can be arranged." Hitoshi sighed and gave in. He went into the stall cabinets to retrieve a portion of the meat he wanted and sliced the parts with precision. Showing Kenzaki how it should've been done.

"Heh! Show off." He chuckled.

"Where is the original owner?"

"In the back, out cold." Indicating that they hijacked this butcher just to have a talk with him.

Hitoshi placed the exact amount to pay for the meats he took and the meats that Kenzaki "ruined" in his opinion. Kenzaki chuckled dryly at that insult.

"Furuta-kun. Remember, we are Jietai. We look out for our own." Kenzaki said for the last time.

Hitoshi didn't answer as he left the Special Forces Team to clean up their mess.

Kenzaki turned to his teammates.

"So? What do you think?" They came to find out more about the person they had been tasked to protect.

"Frig! That was damn scary! And those eyes, that was not a cook! I don't think he was joking when he said he'd rather work alone." His Sergeant exclaimed.

"I barely noticed him by the time you were up against the wall, sir."

"You sure he needs our help, sir?"

Kenzaki unwrapped a lollipop and threw it into his mouth, taking it out to speak after contemplating.

"He will, nobody can do anything on their own all the time. I wager he'll come to us soon, requesting our aid." The team had mixed opinions but quickly secured their departure before the butcher of the stall woke up.

Kenzaki reflected on the moment that he and Hitoshi were in when he was pinned to the wall. He had actually reacted to his sudden killing intent and had the intention to point his gun at Hitoshi, but a casual swipe of his hand had knocked it away and the same hand pushed him almost without difficulty against the wall. The knife against his jugular and that reek of killing intent. Furuta Hitoshi was not as he said he was, Hazama knew that, and so did Kenzaki now. He'd seen it with his own eyes and felt it. Hitoshi had a dark secret that he wished to keep hidden just as the authorities that disclosed it to the General had as well. Even so, there was still something worthwhile in him, Kenzaki thought. They had observed his activity from the shadows since he arrived on the outskirts of Akusho.

Conversing with street-rats and even feeding them. There was more to Hitoshi that any file could disclose or what meets the eye at first.

After all, no killing machine was also capable of compassion like he had.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"We forgot to hand him the invitation to that banquet Kurata mentioned!"

* * *

The Praetorian Guards from last time weren't around to make life difficult for Hitoshi as he was in possession of Porto's Imperial Badge given with instructions to procure non-essential ingredients listed with a letter and his signature for justification. Although, that wasn't the reason they didn't interfere. He was not the only one who returned from bulk orders of raw ingredients being sent by the dispatch and food storage.

Why? A banquet was approaching, a string of private ones held by the Crown Prince of the Empire over the course of the week since an Earthquake incident happened. Kurata informed him over to handheld radio he should attend it as it would give him a lock on who were the Right-Wing supporters to the Crown Prince, stupid prince Zorzal.

Kenzaki was supposed to hand him permit papers but forgot, so he was supposed to join a merchant who was the one that pulled the strings in the first place.

He was allowed to bring one person to assist him so he brought his unwilling accomplice, Patch. The merchant that Sergeant Kurata was acquainted with help set a good word for him, so his first impression with this lot of temporary kitchen staff was a lot better than his station in the Imperial Kitchens. There were in fact, Kitchens in each Palace. One for the Jade Palace as well, Hitoshi happened to be in The Imperial Kitchen which served Emperor Molt Sol Augustus directly.

It was already onto cooking the main course, and the kitchen hands were a little nervous with the little time they had till the guests were done with their appetizers. None of the chefs in kitchen wanted to take responsibility for failure in the event they failed to please Crown Prince Zorzal. His tastebuds according to the rumours had been altered by a certain dish he ate at Princess Pina's social party. Which he described as "meat wrapped over meat" and sauce that didn't taste nice on its own but added to the meats created an explosion of taste unheard of. And since then, Prince Zorzal wouldn't settle for less. Three chefs to his estate had already been sacked/executed under accusations that they had been feeding him swine feed all this while.

Hitoshi knew exactly what dish he was referring to.

Ma Nuga, a species that resembled cows both with genetic characteristics as well as taste. Hitoshi noted the meat was a lot easier to tenderise that beef, it was just how relaxed these Ma nuga were before slaughter. Endemic to the Special Region, they could pass off as a substitute for one as well.

The dish he made at the party was a variety of meat roll but using Ma Nuga meat on the bone wrapped with bacon strips, glazed in a combination of garlic and honey sauce then cooked.

"Get the meat supplements from the storage." Who would've thought the guest had made a special request for a recook of the second course. Patch ordered the other kitchen hands to collect more Ma Nuga hams to serve the guests.

"Hurry up with that frying!"

"Um! the Uram Member's meal is ready!"

"Mister Furuta, the cooked portions await that final ingredient." The maid from the East palace who had been acting as the server of their dishes informed him of the flow of prepared foods.

"Ah- thanks." Hitoshi walked over with a bottle of XO brandy, showering the meats nearly prepared meats with an eloquent character of the brandy. The flames licked the residue alcohol hungrily, shearing it into the meats to add its flavour to it. To the kitchen staff, this was all too unheard of. Yet, the delicious meats aroma only grew and filled the kitchen with the pleasant smell. Encouraging the staff to double their efforts.

"… Meat's ready." Hitoshi skilfully carved the meat off the bone and placed them on a platter for the maids to serve the guests. As serving them one bone piece per person would limit the number they could serve out at a time. It allowed everyone to savour the taste and have more helpings of the same amount.

"This Ma Nuga Meat is pretty popular. Never would've guessed the same meat would taste this good."

"Can you teach us how to cook it later?" She seemed to have wanted to ask for a while now judging from her body language. She must want to include this into the palace menu since it hit off with the guests and residents of this quarter.

"Sure, although…" The maid was all ears when he agreed to her request.

"Could you tell me about the guests today?" She cocked her head.

"I'd like to tailor the dishes to them." The maid seemed surprised that he paid much attention to detail, normal this sort of treatment was exclusive to royalty.

"Uh….. There's a lot of people from the Army today….."

"And you don't know anyone?" The maid shook her head, it wasn't all the time they had guests and from the military for that manner to be brought this far into the Palaces for a celebration.

"Well, I'll just go talk to them." She smiled as she carried the next tray away to serve out to the catering table.

"Who cooked this Ma Nuga Meat?!" A loud and obnoxious voice boomed within the confines of the kitchen. The entire kitchen stopped to look at who announced it, only to be flabbergasted at the presence of the Crown Prince to these humble kitchens. As it was commanded of them, they, the kitchen hands and cooks turned to look at Hitoshi in unison. Hitoshi had been caught unawares at this point, he never expected the idiot prince to come down here, that guy wasn't a people's man after all.

His gaze fell on Hitoshi like a hunter finding his prized deer. With a big stupid grin on his face.

"There you are!" Hitoshi's hand stood at attention, but one slid down his clothing to retrieve the stowed away pistol in his back.

Did someone inform on him, Hitoshi wondered? As the six-foot man waltzed towards him proudly and with a large bearing. He would not react if there was no motion that showed killing intent which the Prince held none.

(paak) "Ophf!" He received a heavy blow from Crown Prince Zorzal from a hefty pat on the back.

"So you're the one who cooked that meat, I've been searching for you!"

"You cooked at Pina's Banquet before, right?"

"Huh?- ah, yes!" Hitoshi was wise enough to adopt a humbler and meek persona to avoid conflict. The randomness was a bit confusing for Hitoshi, the idiot prince couldn't differentiate in mannerisms, let alone ethics. Acting in any way he saw fit, another weirdo if not for the fact he was born a prince of the Empire.

"Wahahaha! I haven't been able to get that meat out of my head…. Never had meat that good before." Prince Zorzal began to blabber on in praise how good his food was and how he ended up craving for more of it every time he took a bite. "… You're like a god of cooking!"

The other cooks cringed at the level of compliment he gave to Hitoshi, bringing up a spike in envy amongst them. But who were they to complain, they had turned away from the problem when possible trouble reared its ugly head towards them.

"No…I'm not worthy of such pr-."

"Come to my palace tomorrow." Prince Zorzal's demands were something of a shock to Hitoshi even though he concealed it well. Prince Zorzal helped himself to another platter of the Ma Nuga meat rolls as if it were his right. Making Hitoshi cringed internally at the memory of his uncultured eating. He ate because he was hungry and he ate a lot without any appreciation for the food's flavour.

"I have work for you, got it?!" With that, Zorzal left happily gorging himself on the platter.

Following closely behind was someone he hadn't noticed until now, mainly because he was under the impression he'd been ratted out.

The familiar white-haired warrior bunny cladded in a revealing outfit cast her indifferent gaze upon him for a moment before catching up with the idiot prince.

"…What was that?" Hitoshi couldn't process the situation well in his mind. He had previously sworn he would stay extremely far away from Zorzal since their last indirect encounter, yet now that senseless prince had "invited" him as his own personal chef without his permission or opinion.

"Must be his beloved pet or something." The maid seemed to have gotten the wrong idea of Hitoshi's thoughts as his last encounter was with that warrior bunny from her impression.

"That warrior bunny is always so conceited."

"Weren't humanoids and beastmen generally looked down upon by the Imperial society?"

"Oh, that one's Prince Zorzal's personal slave. She used to be some iconic figure amongst the Warrior Bunnies as a whole… can't remember what though. It was some time ago, nobody remembers."

"Uh-huh…." Hitoshi just acknowledged as he really didn't ask for it. Her behaviour was like last time, an air of dignity or arrogance about her that looked down on everyone as slaves of a system. The irony in that and the circumstance that led her to that position.

From his knowledge of Ancient Roman which he was using to correlate to the Empire, Rome too employed a slave market to run menial tasks for their masters and other jobs that had no dignity. It was the supremacy of their ideal that made them see themselves as superior to all other nations, species and tribes. The empire was no different, so that warrior bunny could be a captive from a minor war that was waged for their tribe's survival.

"If you ask me, I think his highness knows no shame." One of the cooks shared with them.

"Shh! Do you want to be caught and punished?"

"Oh relax! Everyone knows it, that beautiful thing was once the Queen of the Warrior Bunnies. She sold herself to save her own skin at the height of the Tribe's disaster. You think a person like that deserves respect?"

"What was her name again….. Tyuule, right?"

"Tyuule?" He was sure that what the kitchen hand said, and said staff member even nodded when he said her name out as confirmation.

-No! No! Please!-…T-Tyuule! It was Lady Tyuule!- Hitoshi recalled Vinho do Porto's confession as clearly as before.

The one whom, Porto engaged into having him removed. Even though it was himself that ended up doing so. He even addressed her with formality, indicating that she was above him in terms of respect and power. More powerful than an Imperial Kitchen Head. He turned to her because of her field, which could only be espionage and assassination.

In other words, the one Hitoshi needed to watch out for was her, the warrior bunny Tyuule. In all likeliness, she was the shadow force behind that Idiot Prince Zorzal's. And by becoming Zorzal's chef at his palace meant they would be under the same roof. Effectively becoming neighbours, she wouldn't have to look far and he would have someone breathing down his neck always.

-Shit! Shit! Shit!-

Hitoshi didn't know how to undo this. Perhaps he shouldn't have acknowledged Kurata's invitation at all. Even though, Command was interested mostly in Zorzal's activities. He would have rather not been the one to undertake this mission voluntarily.

"Furuta, Oi!" The maid's voice returned him to reality.

"We need you to do your magic, the guest have been asking for the Ma Nuga meat rolls for some time now!" She said as the kitchen hands prepared the meats frantically.

"Uh-…..Oh! Yeah!" He did his trait special manuever of painting the glaze and pouring the brandy that the kitchen hands so enjoyed watching.

When it was time for the guests to return home, only then could the kitchens stop work. Hitoshi was pretty tired as he was. Since the night of his attack, he barely got any sleep. And he was expected to report to Zorzal's palace tomorrow, after receiving his pay from the steward he left for the living quarters at the Imperial Palace.

3 Sinku Gold Coins were added to his money pouch. Patch came running after him and showing his One gold coin for his hard work. For his social status and level in the kitchen hierarchy, it was an instant fortune.

"Tomorrow, you're coming with me." Patch's smile irritated him despite the cooperation he provided. He would have him run on the same train as him, knowing that it would be a bumpy ride. Patch smiled obliviously, he seemed to have the impression that Hitoshi had forgiven him for the incident. He was after, all the person who delivered the "killing" blow to his fresh carcass decoy.

* * *

The time he felt from lying on the bed to the morning when he was to wake up and report to post was like a blink of an eye. He had experienced sleepless nights before when cooking for a six-star hotel once for one-week straight, military exercises like the 14-day Ranger Course… and in the past, worse. So he was used to it to some extent, but he would always prefer a good solid rest to not.

While he was asked to meet at the South Palace that Zorzal stayed in, Hitoshi still had to report his departure to the Imperial Kitchen. See it as a step down from the more prestigious honour of serving the emperor, but he wasn't the most senior member there and neither was his looked on with favour. Whereas the South Palace kitchen could be a break from that, given great liberty in the kitchens to experiment and improve his cooking as he liked. He tried to keep a positive mindset to motivate his working for that rather obnoxious fellow.

"Hence, I withdraw from the Imperial Kitchens." He handed his formal withdrawal letter to Kitchen Head Porto who was still in cold sweat. He struggled to comprehend if he had been in the dormitories the previous night or whether that saga was just a nightmare. Hitoshi's composed face only made it worse as he dared not bring it up.

"Uh- alright. Begone with you-…I mean-…. Please leave and good luck." He quickly corrected himself, over-conscious about having to offend him. Porto reached out and took the letter, but a handheld him from retracting it. Hitoshi's hand.

"Um-…"

"You have pretty bad blood flow, Chief. It could be because of high cholesterol."

"I-… I do?"

"Yeah, perhaps I could recommend a secret recipe that'll restore your blood flow to healthier levels. It works wonders, and might even extend your lifespan." Hitoshi said with a gentle and friendly smile.

"Uh- sure, why not."

Hitoshi wrote upon a script of paper and handed it over to Porto. The latter made his mind about what he thought, a mere nightmare that was for overthinking. It surely was.

"So what's the secret ingredient?" Porto's noticed a blank in the recipe which seemed critical for the dish to be made.

And as he placed it in Porto's hands, he leaned forward to whisper what it was.

"Pig's blood."

All of the blood drained from his face as he fell back stumbling. Hitoshi, on the other hand, did not break character and continued to smile friendly.

"I look forward to working with you again, Vinho do Porto. And around these parts, I doubt it would be long. Farewell, Chief." Hitoshi took his pay of Denari Silver for his efforts of the last two days and walked out of the office.

"Oh! Just so you know, I'll be taking Kitchen Hand Parslay along with me. Don't you worry, he'll be dropping by regularly to get some ingredients in case the South Palace Kitchen's experience a shortage if any? I doubt the storage here would ever have that problem, right? He'll also tell me about how the Imperial Kitchens are doing, and how is Vinho do Porto succeeding as always. Good Day."

When his face disappeared from his office, Porto finally gasped for air. He was even too afraid to breath when he heard that word. Pig. It reminded him of that cruel torture method he mentioned and how he was associated with the swine from his physical appearance. Porto curled up into a ball, regretting he ever made contact with Hitoshi Furuta, a monster wearing human skin. And that this nightmare had yet to end.

Hitoshi carried his only possessions in a cloth rucksack while tossing around his money bag of his pay.

"Furuta!" As agreed, Patch came along with him to head to the South Palace where they were to begin kitchen work for Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar.

The entrance to the rounded South Palace was especially grand, almost too grand without taking care that it was almost looking more important than the actual Imperial palace. Its architecture already had a dangerous air of rebellious spirit about it and reflected its inhabitant well. They were greeted by two statues of charioteer warriors in the image of Zorzal. Adding narcissism to the list of traits that his new master possessed.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Standing guard at the main door was a different breed of soldier from the Imperial Praetorian Guards. These guards donned darker shaded armour and navy blue cloaks, these however were not the most eye-catching of their image. They wore a wolve's pelt with the part where its head would've been over theirs. Reminiscent of the Romulus cultists of Rome. An ancient fraternity bounded by their ancient belief to the founder of Rome who was said to be raised by wolves and so gained a wolf's edge of fearlessness and ferocity.

"Hitoshi Furuta, Kitchen Cook from the Imperial Palace. I was given command by his highness, Crown Prince Zorzal to report here." Hitoshi tried to play this tactfully by fully acknowledging Zorzal's status and his seriousness showed respect to their leader, these guards seemed too eager to indulge in bloodshed. Patch was shivering behind him just from receiving a glance from them.

"Papers." One demanded.

"His Highness gave me no such written orders, but the words from his mouth. Unless you think that it is worth less than writing."

"Insolence!" The fanatic guard roared as he pointed his spear which was hidden by a broom head towards Hitoshi. Hitoshi made no attempt to back away not stumble towards their open threat, he had not lied once. In truth, he was hoping they would cause trouble and he would be forced to return.

"You took your time."

But no such convenience came as the voice announced her arrival with the main reinforce door opened.

The two Wolf head guards shuddered like pups to an abusive owner as she walked forwards. Truly, their characteristics were like wild dogs to the bone. The warrior bunny assessed him and Patch before turning around and walking back into the Palace.

"Follow." She ordered, ignoring the two guards entirely.

"Yes." Hitoshi followed as ordered with Patch following closely next to him.

Passing the whimpering dogs that were the Wolfhead Guards. Hitoshi could already closely analyse their upbringing. They were young soldiers who had experienced war but returned for retraining. This retraining was set to re-educate them in their thinking, by beating into them physically and psychologically to break their egos and rely solely on orders from their liege. In other words, they were good guard dogs, but nothing more. Their bark was a lot louder than its bite. And unsuspecting occurrances would shake their ability to respond well and quickly. They weren't soldiers anymore, but private enforcers. Akin to the Nazi German SS or Imperial Japan's Kenpeitai.

"I heard from someone, the name for those guys is starting to be called "Cleaners"." Patch quietly whispered to Hitoshi thinking that the warrior bunny could not hear. But Hitoshi could see that those long ears weren't for nothing as they twitched about, so he nudged Patch to keep quiet.

They walked through a cold and long corridor as big as a church. It was a lot of useless space for only one person staying in the entire palace. Hitoshi was judging this from Japanese living standards. They walked a distance with no indication of stopping, nor asking her where they were going. Hitoshi didn't see the need to if she had the intent to lead them somewhere. Patch didn't dare.

At last, they came to a door which was opened for her by two more of those "Cleaners" that Patch mentioned. The presence of more than the number they saw at the front entrance affirmed that they were indeed Zorzal's private enforcer unit and guard alike.

Walking into a harsh light that forced their eyes to refocus, bearing witness to a wide amphitheatre with a skylight in the centre shining into the stage for oration. Standing around the orator's forum were individuals who had the standing and appearance of chefs just like him. He even recognised one of them as the chef from the banquet, flanked by his own handpicked kitchen hands so that confirmed it.

But more curious was the people seated in the amphitheatre audience seats around the circumference of the room. All of them were "Cleaners", in fact, Hitoshi was willing to wager it was all of them. Since the amphitheatre seemed to fit at least three hundred seated, and there were still some standing at the back. Perhaps they were only the officers and senior NCOs of that unit. Hitoshi didn't know or cared, his opinion was shared solely by him, unfortunately. As the cooks and kitchen hands were anxious to the presence of the Cleaners and what their presence with them had anything to do with their profession as palace cooks.

The Cleaners rose from their seats as the warrior bunny made her appearance known. They stood saluting until she found herself a seat in the important looking dais that should be where someone like Zorzal or the Emperor would've sat. Taking their seat only after her, it was clear who called the shots for them.

The invited chefs bowed respectfully before her as well as she sat cross-legged on the dais like she owned it.

"It's good that you've come." She said.

"Milady, I thank you and His Highness for giving us this rare opportunity to be his personal chef." One of the chefs stepped forward.

"Mmm."

"However, I was not informed that there would be more than a single personal chef to his Royal Highness."

The rest of the chefs and their kitchen hands nodded to that chef's words like it was truth. And that's when Hitoshi felt a change in the vibe as he felt grins escaping the mouths of the Cleaners behind the scene. They knew something horrible was about to happen.

For the warrior bunny, Tyuule too was smiling in a sadistic way as well.

"You're not wrong on that, cook. His Highness will only have the best of the best attend to his daily diet. But-…."

"But, Milady?"

"How do we know for sure which of you are the best?"

The chefs looked at one another and mumbled amongst their kitchen hands to the meaning behind the warrior bunny's words.

"Milady. Are you suggesting a cook off?" One was so bold to guest right.

"Exactly. But we wouldn't know even from having a competition whether you lot have put the best of efforts until we see it."

"With respect, Milady. We, the North Palace Kitchen would never settle for less in serving our hosts!" The rest of the chefs agreed with strong verb announcement.

"And I agree as well, which is why I've arranged for this competition to be of a special nature. In order to bring out the very best in all of you whether forcefully or not." The chefs were baffled by what she meant by special nature. But not the smiling audience and not Hitoshi, who understood certain natures of individuals.

An inescapable smile leaked from her lips as she stared down at the sacrificial lambs to her cohort of wolves.

"You will cook-off with your lives at stake! The winner takes all!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

From my understanding in the manga, there a few types of coin for the same currency of the Empire.

Gold

Suwani - 60-gram gold coin, highest valued currency. Like a thousand dollar note equivalent that you'd usually keep as savings.

Sinki - lower value Gold Coin, apparently One Suwani makes Five Sinku.

Silver

Denari - Like the Ancient Romans

Several other lower valued coins here

Bronze

Mentioned but never named.


	4. Chapter 4 - There Can Only Be One

**[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Honorifics replaced with formal english equivalent. Troublesome when you don't have an english dub to follow during readings.

* * *

"You will cook off with your lives at stake!" That sentence rung terrifyingly fresh in their heads.

White as a sheet was all of the Chefs and their Kitchen Hands, including Patch. The sight of their instant terror was all to refreshing to see for the Wolf Heads, this was the power of fear and authority. What these guards seemed to capitalize on from Hitoshi's opinion, since they were a special enforcer group.

Hitoshi had seen a similar kind of trend on an overseas tour. There were multiple names for these sorts, Death Squads, Republican Guards, Protection Squads, Guards of some kind. Organisations loyal to a certain de facto leader and operated out of the boundaries of Military Law that would've kept the regular army on a tight leash but not them.

-Cowards all the same.- Hitoshi sighed and pulled out one of the local cigar wraps to light.

His calmness was noticed by the warrior bunny herself, a little put off by her inability to see the depths of his composure. This was still trivial to the effect of this setup which had an ulterior motive to it. And that was to put the Wolf Heads in their place.

How? It was rather simple. Tyuule demonstrated her ruthlessness and depth of authority, to be able to kill off such prestigious figures as these chefs whom people would question their disappearance. That displayed her ability and in the long run, their authority to reach anyone however backed he/she was by power or influencial figures. No one was safe from their inquisition and here lay the double-edge. It meant that if they ever failed her, she would do unto them what they did to their victims. After all, they've witnessed it first hand. So her authority would not be questioned.

It was scheming and brilliant for the politics game. Hitoshi admitted to himself, then again, he heard some mention of her being a queen once so that more than explained her competence in this sort of arrangements.

"M-Milady-…. Are you by chance pulling our leg?"

"That's right, I remember His Highness stating his desire for me to be his personal chef!"

"You?! What nonsence are you sprouting, he sent me a letter! What does your word have over physical evidence!?"

The chefs began to quarrel amongst eachother all to Tyuule and the Cleaners' delight. This was exactly what they wanted, for the famous empire and palace chefs to be at one another's throats.

"Then I take it that you wish to withdraw, no?" The answer she gave to the first chef that spoke was strangely provocative.

"Yes." (Click)

No sooner had the brazen chef announced this did she snap her fingers which ordered a volley of javelins flying towards the chef. The chef's eyes were filled with disbelief and despair as he was propped up by the legionary javelins, horrified by the notion of his own impending death. The light from them gave out and his body slumped against the handles bleeding the floor with his thick blood.

"A-..Ah-…"

"Hiiieee!"

"Would anyone else like to withdraw?" She asked knowing no response would be given.

Tyuule rested lazily on the dais as she waved the Officer standing next to her to conduct the rest of the proceedings of the battle royale.

Some men entered the room with tables and baskets filled with foods found throughout the Empire.

There were five tables set up, apparently for only four contestants but the fifth was left in its condition deliberately.

"You there!" The officer pointed to the recently departed Chef's assistants who shivered uncontrollably.

"You will take your masters place and represent him." He said with a foul grin. His intention was to keep things interesting. It was supported by the laughter and cheers from his fellow Wolf Heads.

Then he looked to all of the contestants and unscrolled the iternary for the morning, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Before you, take whatever ingredients you wish to start on your dishes. The theme of this contest is a snack for a Royal, since the boys want to see and taste what his majesty has on occasion!"

Hitoshi like all the other chefs scanned the basket of foods with great scrutiny, eyeing what they wanted and to have it taken by their diligent Kitchen Hands before the others did. He noticed lots of bread flour bags, dairy products, spices and meats all placed in baskets for each type on the table.

Likewise, there was a single stone oven being dragged in as they spoke, including stoves. But Hitoshi noticed that they only dragged in four stove sets, whereas there were five chefs now four including himself, five chefs in total left. As for other kitchen items such as the meat grinder and different utensils, they were given enough for each of the chefs on their own table.

"….." Hitoshi pondered calmly with the cigarette in his mouth about what to cook.

"You have three hours in total, the start and finish signalled by the sound of this gong. When the end has reached, no one is to continue cooking about. All your creations will be brought before Lady Tyuule and the panel of Centurions and Legates you see before you." The commentator officer saluted to the panel of senior officers seated below the Dais where the Warrior Bunny had occupied comfortably.

"You will be graded based on first come first served basis. Based on a point system. Each of the judges can give a maximum of ten, but for each consecutive chef one point from each of the total grading the judges have given will be deducted. And with each subsequent next place, twice the total points loss will be deducted."

Right now, the mouths of the chefs were gaping. Adding to the stress was a genuine barrier that "motivated" them to work harder and faster than the rest to retain their total points. So this meant that the 1st to reveal their creation paid no penalty, the second would lose five points, the third lost ten points and the last would lose twenty points and so on. So the last place was the most dangerous place to be as he could only get a maximum thirty out of fifty, and that was considering that the person got full marks from all the judges. Considering how good these chefs were, they'd at least get a thirty to forty grade with their skills.

"Right! Are you ready?"

The audience were shouting eagerly as the commentator officer was nodded to the soldier by the gong to raise his baton.

"I have a question." Hitoshi raised his hand whilst facing the warrior bunny.

"Huh?! What is it now?! Don't think of run-." The centurion from the judge panel stood up angrily and was about to call him other names when the elegeant hand of Tyuule rose to cut him off.

"And your question?"

"May I use the ingredients that I have on me?"

"If you'll think it'll make a difference." She said behind a smug look by her hand she used to conceal a yawn, even though she had little expectation from him. Although, part of her wanted to see to what extent did a cook from the other side of the Gate was capable of, compared to the best the Empire could offer.

"Any other questions?" The commentator officer seemed agitated that he interrupted and even had their Lady Tyuule answer for him.

"Are we limited to one creation, and if so are we allowed to collaborate with other chefs?" When the other chefs heard it, they became positive about cooperating.

When he said that Tyuule smiled in a deceivingly pleasant way, but still had remnants of a fake smile.

"Nm! You may…."

Hearing this, the chefs seemed slightly encouraged to work with others.

"However, out of that team, you only get to pick one chef who'll reap the rewards. While the other will have none except the loss of a head." And in an instant, the notion of cooperating with each other vanished between them, they were back to survival of the fittest.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does, thank you. I'm all out on questions anyway." Hitoshi answered with an appreciative smile despite the direness he was in.

"Then let the games…..(GONG) begin!" With a swipe from the commentator, the gong was hit and the contest begun. The behavior of the audience added to the tension as the chefs frantically ordered their Kitchen Hands to gather the necessary foods. Already, they were fighting with one another for first grabs on the foods and ingredients.

"Furuta! What do we do?!" Patch asked nervously. But not as nervous and out of their wits as the group of Kitchen hands that belonged to the outspoken chef who lived and died to make an example of the consequence of their failure.

They were arguing and crying as they knew their competence was not on par with the rest of the chefs even if they tried.

"Patch."

"Yes!"

"Fetch as much butter as humanly possible along. Make sure to get plenty of eggs, sugar and flour."

"Right!" Patch rushed to the main counter with the ingredients to compete for the foods that they wanted. Patch was physically a large man, almost something you wouldn't want in a kitchen especially with his big hands. But for acquiring the ingredients necessary, his intimidative size was a big plus.

While Hitoshi planned out his eventual dish, one of the chefs who had a particularly snake-like disposition about him called out to the aimless Kitchen Hands of that cheffless group.

"Oi! You lot, wanna work for me for free? A better deal than competing against the likes of us, eh?"

Despite hearing his unreasonable arrangement of free labour, the six Kitchen Hands rushed over to the Snake-like chef as a means of salvation. The chef grinned deviously as his proposal paid off and now he had additional help to complete his dish before the rest.

The other chefs were cursing and swearing why they didn't think of that as well. The situation narrowed their ability to think creatively.

"But, I'll only take three of you! Hehe!" Even when he had an advantage, the sadistic chef played with those in his hands. And like that, there was a fight amongst the Kitchen hands which created a little sideshow for the audiences' viewing pleasure. The judges, who were originally going to disallow this underhanded method saw the appeal of his show to their troops and let him carry on with his little tyranny with laughter and delight.

Hitoshi watched all this from the side as he had Patch beat the egg whites in a bowl continuously without knowing what he was really making. Only regularly checking and tossing in sugar after a pinch of salt.

At the end, three were laying on the floor with three standing as the victors to this straightforward way out. The three that lay on the floor cried and despaired as they truly didn't see a way of this mess. Except one.

One of them got up to his feet and limped his way to the main table to gather ingredients, a petite and skinny lad with short hair under a poor man's beanie. Hitoshi observed him carefully, and saw the fire in his eyes on his young handsome face. This one Kitchen Hand refused to just give up and die, Hitoshi found his attitude to be quite refreshing.

"The three of you over there!" Hitoshi called out to the three losers who shot their heads towards him with hope in hearing the words of salvation.

"If you're willing, then I won't mind accepting you into my group. As it stands, I can't have Patch running all the small tasks."

The three Kitchen Hands came running towards him, the one resilient one also came as fast as he could.

"Contestant Hitoshi Furuta, hold it!" The judge from the panel called out with a hand extended as he stood from his seat.

"Yes?"

"We will not allow you to take all the Kitchen Hands and leave none for their former employers grouping. You'll have to at least leave one." The Judge who was by profession a centurion grinned with delight as he forced another little fight to come between those Kitchen Hands to form a rift.

"Master! Get rid of Tequila!"

"That's right!- Look! He- He's lost the use of his hand!"

The two other companions of his fingerpointed the other outcast to be the sacrifice for their salvation. The Young man grimaced and glared at his former work staff who betrayed him in the most detestable way. But even then, he was prepared to return to cooking up something. He was already limping away back to their former employer's table.

"No. I'll be taking the three of you and no less."

* * *

When these words left Hitoshi's mouth firm and full of resolve, the first one to be shock was none other than the one they had pushed forwards to be a scapegoat, who stood still in his place unable to understand why that foreign chef said that. The judge was not at all pleased that a plebeian had just refused his orders.

"Did you not hear what I just said, plebe?! I said-."

"I heard you loud and clear, Honoured Centurion. Like I said, I will be taking the three of them."

The Centurion's eyebrows twitched as he showed defiance in place of his commands. The men were laughing away at his expense to the humiliation that this chef had dispensed upon him.

"You-… You Bast-!"

"Sure." Then the higher authority, behind him approved of his recruitment of the three remaining Kitchen Hands.

"But, L-Lady Tyuule! He-." The Judge was cut off again with a raised hand.

The audience was disappointed with such a buzz kill that their leading figure had done with a single intervention. But Hitoshi was convinced that if anything, she was not doing it for his benefit but hers. It was evident from her ever=present grin, which seemed habitual every time she had a sadistic thought.

"But if you take all of them, you will also have to cook on behalf of the late North Palace fellow." The judge and audience realized what kind of trap she laid for him and snickered amongst themselves.

"Aye! I'll take responsibility for that as well."

"W-What?!" Now three more judges were standing, sure they had heard him wrong.

"Oi! Oi! Did you just hear that? That dirty foreigner thinks too highly of himself!"

"Ha! Let's wait and see that look when he fails!"

As expected, the crowd ridiculed him for it. Yet, his expression did not change, he only awaited permission from their boss whom he stared at with expectation.

"….."

Initially surprised by his words, her composure was all but noticeable. Save for the occasional twitch of her left ear which Hitoshi noticed couldn't hide her internal emotions to surprises.

"(Sigh)….. Do what you like." She sighed lazily and leaned back on the dais to waste the next two hours and forty minutes.

Hitoshi bowed respectfully before returning to his table. Tyuule kept an eye open as she watched him return to his table and new staff. Noting his unwavering resolve, his fearlessness to adversity and that confidence reflected by that straight posture.

"Hmph." She snorted before resting horizontally across the dais as she rested her eyes and body with a short nap.

As he returned to the table, the two more cowardly Kitchen Hands bowed respectfully and saluted him with a clenched fist to their chest.

"My kitchen could always use a little more help. My name is Hitoshi Furuta, I was a chef to the Imperial Palace just this morning. And like you, I will be serving His Highness."

"B-But how?! You have to cook two dishes in the short span!"

"That's right! And that creepy guy's already halfway through with our former colleagues!" He pointed the snake-like mannered chef who was glancing back with a wry smile, he was determined to be first place.

"What does it matter if its two dishes or five? We'll still need to serve it nonetheless." His words had a calming effect on the Kitchen Hands, but they were expremely worried about the ending effect. He was balancing two groups of points, if he were to make them both great, he'd have to snap the top place for both sides. In other words, he was willingly taking on the burden for them. Then again, he might still choose one of them to sacrifice as the "chef contestant" for their former group. They didn't care, having him cook on their behalf was better than nothing, if it increased their chances of survival.

"From now on, Patch will be your senior. Listen to his instructions as if they were my own, is that understood?"

The two of the Kitchen Hands nodded and went over to assist Patch in his beating of eggs and gathering of ingredients which Hitoshi specified.

"Done yet?" Patch was still beating the eggs as fast as he could without stop, and waiting for Hitoshi's approval to stop.

"Not yet, you'll know when it's done."

Hitoshi left him wondering what could possibly come out of repeatedly beating egg whites. He turned to the small set of eyes staring in front of him, expecting some orders as well.

"Tequila, was it?" He heard the Kitchen Hand call him that name, the younger Kitchen Hand nodded.

"Let me see your hands." Hitoshi held out his for the one named Tequila to present his. "H-Hey!?"

"Ssss!" The sting was there when he lifted his hands and Hitoshi examined his palms. Their stronger colleagues had fought for the right to work for the other chef and had viciously hurt his hands to make him less of a use if he did get chosen, he dexitlity was no longer there. All of Hitoshi's actions were strange, including his thoughts. Nobody could get a clue on what were his intentions.

Hitoshi looked at Kitchen Hand Tequila with a smile while returning his hands.

"I've got a special job that only you might be qualified to do."

Hitoshi dug into his pack and pulled out over a dozen pods of Cacao and placed it on the table.

"Do you recognize this?" Tequila shook his head, apparently he was still to inexperienced to know what this exotic fruit was. But he stood closely and watched as Hitoshi plied one open with a black iron knife that looked like it was for fighting. Inside, were seeds bundled up in a thin membrane floating in a butterish substance.

He observed Hitoshi as he took out the seeds and placed them in a granite mortar to pulverize the seeds into fines. Raising the powder after a brief grinding of the seeds to him to have Tequila taste it.

"Mnn!? Blergh! It's bitter!" His actions were all to exaggerative, but a little cute as well.

"It is, but by the time we're finished. It'll be a dessert the likes of which nobody here has ever tasted." Once again, Hitoshi's confident expression had positive effects on his group morale. Especially when their lives were at stake.

"Master, I've brought the ingredients you requested!" One of the Kitchen Hands arrived with a basket of the ingredients necessary for the dishes. Hitoshi examined all of the foods that he had brought over, some of them not what he'd asked but under their general understanding of cooking her in the Special Region is was justified seasonings and base ingredients. To be fair, he didn't tell them what he was making after all, not that they'd understand if he explained either.

While inspecting, he noticed a strange object within the basket that resembled a stone but glowing.

"What's this?"

"Master? Is this not a cold stone?" From the explanation, it seemed that this object emitted its own energy. Tequila helpfully informed him.

"I've never seen this before, refrigation in the Imperial Palace was done with ice blocks."

"That's understandable, sir. These magic stones come from the Magic Academy City Rondel, from what I hear they're stones that have been imbued with certain elemental properties. I saw a heat stone once, but like these ones they're heck of a lot of money's worth and they don't last long. Those dog heads seem to have a lot to waste on this sick performance act!" Tequila scorned the elite enforcers of Prince Zorzal which he still had the liberty to do so.

Hitoshi was careful as he reached out to feel from an inch, the cold energies emitted from the stone. It was an actual refrigeration device, in many ways superior and inferior to what he had on Earth. Hitoshi noted more stones like these ones in the baskets keeping the raw foods cool and fresh, especially seafood. His butter was also prevented from melting thanks to this stone. But how long did it last? That was what Hitoshi was curious to know.

Hitoshi put those thoughts aside as he brought forth the flour and yeast. Tequila was left to grind down the cocao beans into powdered form and awaited further handling with his instructions. The reason he chose him was because Tequila had cold hands, in relation to his body element being closer to Yin energy. It helped in preparation when body heat would not significantly influence the chocolate.

While he directed the Kitchen Hands, the commentator officer was talking about the speed of which the chefs were going, and their overall estimated finishing times based on the familiar dishes they saw being prepared. The fastest was, of course, the crowd favoured-cruel and cunning chef, his superior manpower enabled him to get one with his dish the fastest among the other three. In fact, the audience seemed to give up on Hitoshi entirely, seeing him more as a fool than a genius in disguise. There was, however, one person that kept a close eye on him, ever since she brought him here. She knew he was no fool from the events that occurred, Vinho do Porto's silence and the deaths at the Domitories. Something told her that at the end of today, he was going to take expectation and shove it up the Wolf Heads' rear ends. The thought entertained her as well, whether he won or not.

The Kitchen Hands in his group worked extremely quickly in chopping the vegetables and meats that he asked to be cut and what size. Capsicum, olives, tomatoes, sausages and shredding cheese.

"Let's see what our little fool is doing on his end!" The Commentator brought the audiences' attention over to Hitoshi's group.

But instead of seeing kitchen hands stubbling about nervously, they saw a very well coordinated group under Patch's management. Hitoshi himself was making a small show of the dough he was kneading. Pulling it apart before laying it over itself, and even twirling the dough over his head until it resembled a circle. As interesting as it was to watch, they had no idea what sort of food he was making. After that interesting dough kneading, he applied a generous portion of tomato sauce over the dough, then tossing the grated cheese onto the dough, 26-inch in diameter. Whilst ensuring the oven heat was at the temperature he wanted and maintained by a Kitchen Hand, he threw on the slices of capsicum, olives, sausage, minced meat and topped off with more grated cheese. He folded the corners nearly over to create a risen rim from holding the slices of his soon-to-be ready dish under thirty minutes.

He took a wooden peel and carried his dish over into the stoneware oven and closed the lid. And in fifteen to twenty minutes, his work would come out as a pizza.

"My! my! What an unexpected twist! The foreigner's group is already done with one of their dishes in the oven, baking away to the delight of our judges. But from my personal opinion, can this simple dish really contend with the likes of Empire Cuisine?"

Tequila seemed worked up as he turned and glared at the commentator, ready to send a slur of insults his way. Had Hitoshi not grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't get flustered over nothing."

"But-."

"I didn't ask you to get angry on my behalf or theirs. Just wait, when they bite down on the crust, they'll question their existence till now, not eating anything as good." Pizza was a classic, no one who tried it ever said no. It was both convenient and wholesome. And just twenty minutes till completion.

"How're the beans coming along?"

Tequila showed him what he'd done thus far, he did a good job in grinding them down as well. It was now in a powdered form, about half of his cacao pod collection. "This was all I could do."

"It's enough. Help me gather the rest of the beans."

Tequila complied with his orders and brought him the rest of the beans

With the newly, acquired cacao powder. Hitoshi could start work on the second dish, which was to be a dessert. What better combination to go with a pizza meal that a chocolate dessert to fill the stomach with sugary goodness.

Lighting the stove, he poured the remaining cacao beans into a pan and let the beans cook. Regularly turning the beans around with a spatula. Tequila observed with curiosity, from his own cooking knowledge he wondered how Hitoshi would turn this bitter thing into something no one had tasted.

Time passed quickly, and no sooner did Hitoshi take the pan off the stove and place it aside, did he walk over to the oven where his pizza cooked was just right. He opened the lid, letting the fumes of the charcoal bellow out and fill the air with his pizza's fragrance. Heads turned towards his end of the tables and saw the strange dish in its final form. The pepper and meats could be discerned from the fragrance alone as he pulled it out and lay it on the table. Taking a sharp knife, he ran it along the pizza across the centre to separate the intended pieces. And when he was done…

"First dish, complete!" He declared with a hand raised.

"I-Impossible…."

"No!-.."

"Damn the gods! He'll take first place!"

The dread he caused the other chefs when he said this was something they couldn't accept in their hearts. They had never seen cooking done so quickly unprepared as he had, it was unheard of. Although they scorned his final product which looked sloppy from their perspective, he had still beaten them at the clock. And he'd done in under an hour, he had another two to complete his other dish which was to come along soon.

However, seeing that he only needed one dish to push his survival rating higher than the rest with the advantage of being the first dish. He didn't have to worry as much as them. Hell, he didn't even need to do a second one just to save the weak Kitchen Hands. Yet he did.

No one had put their creation into the oven as of yet, unlike Hitoshi who had finished his first dish. So they raced to acquire the second place which had a lower penalty.

Hitoshi placed the pizza on a hot iron surface on the stove at low heat to keep it warm while he returned to his chocolate making.

Tequila had done what he'd been told to do, by breaking down all of the roasted beans and handing them over to Hitoshi who brought the grinder and poured it down the funnel along with a decent mix of sugar. Again, watching him as he turned that mashed toast bean into paste.

"Now try this." He held out a spoon with the brownish paste. Tequila obediently tasted in and to his surprise found the taste to be a combination of sweetness and mild bitterness that seemed to go hand in hand. Added with milk, it became something out of this world.

Much time had passed between the period which Hitoshi had brewed a native concoction of chocolate and the time to completion. It was now, an hour and a half away from the end of the battle royale.

"Done!" The snake-mannered chef brought forth a roasted suckling pig, complete with apple in the mouth and all the condiments scattered about on a platter. He too had his dish kept heated under a hotplate. Time management was essential since they all shared a single stone oven, immediately after he had finished pulling out his roast pig, the next chef threw in his concoction.

"And our favourite chef has just snatched himself second place, what a delight! It will be down to the excellence of their dishes to determine the true winner!" Hitoshi was sure they had more faith in the snake-like chef's dish as they were familiar with it at only the most exquisite banquets. Since they were all from elite military families, their taste buds were biase towards these sorts of foods that plebeians had no such privilege to enjoy.

Hitoshi was also just about done with his second creation, representing the late chef whose name he learnt from Tequila was Schneider Tarte. Coincidentally was a renown confectionary maker, in other words he specialized in dessert and cakes. In was a rather surprising coincidence, so Hitoshi decided to put extra effort to recognize the late-Schneider's efforts even though he barely knew him.

By baking a cake with chocolate as its main ingredient.

But Hitoshi could see the dead chef's skill through the way Tequila knew how to handle himself, Schneider had taught the younger man well enough to be his legacy. Perhaps that was where the other Kitchen Hands found the need to turn their backs on him out of envy.

"Cake ready, sir." Tequila reported after he'd poured it into a mold. Hitoshi had been gathering the product of Patch's hard work, beating the egg white for almost the entire time they cooked the pizza. This was the final topping to spice up the simple looking chocolate cake. There were few in the world who had cake and did not indulge in the pleasure of dipping his finger into the cream on top. That was what Patch had been making, to his amazement that something like that could come out of a simple action like what he'd done.

"Good, pop it in the oven." And just as the next team took out its concoction. The third team saw the window to claim the only oven and worked furiously to finish their dish. But all they could do was watch in dread as Tequila brought the cake over to the oven and placed it in. Having baked cakes before, he could monitor the right temperatures to cook this seemingly uncharacterized dessert.

"We did it!" Announced one of his new Kitchen Hands.

Hitoshi's group gave a cheer and embraced one another as they had completed their second dish. Their hearts felt lighter of burden as all they needed to do was wait for the cake to finish in twenty.

Then the whipped cream could be applied to the cake and the remaining chocolate flakes could be showered over the top.

Hitoshi now had a chance to observe his surroundings with ease. He looked at the audience who cast looks of disbelief as he once again showed speedy cooking that was without prepared ingredients. Even the ingredients he brought over to use were raw and unrefined.

Glancing over to the dais, he was most curious about the warrior bunny's authority over this organization of enforcers. Knowing the personality of Zorzal which was impulsive and shortsighted, it felt as if the true mastermind behind the curtains was her rather than the Idiot Prince. Ironic, since the Empire were racially pro-human and beastmen or humanoids were seen as inferior beings. She was a slave, yet she showed to have more power than most high-ranking nobles. Hitoshi smelled trouble brewing from this large organization of unruly self-serving marshalling officials. It was not a good time to be joining the retinue of Prince Zorzal.

If Abo were here, he would have said otherwise. This was a perfect opportunity to steal imperial records while internal discord was brewing amidst the court. And where better to be than by the side of the rebellion. But Hitoshi wasn't like Abo, he didn't deliberately go out to find trouble or stir it. At least not anymore, Cooking was his one and only passion in life, and he intended to live out the best of his life doing what he loved.

"Oh-no!" A gasp of surprise followed just as Hitoshi begun to smell burning coming from the only oven. His cake was in danger. Hitoshi rushed over to quickly save the cake when a light engulfed through the hinges of the oven door.

(Bang) A quick but loud burst of built-up pressure blew the oven door open and the flames came pouring out from the finished oven.

A smile crept onto the snake-mannered chef's lips.

* * *

"No…." Patch and the other three Kitchen Hands watched as their creation built with their combined effort was destroyed.

"Oh! What an unfortunate turn of events! The oven has been destroyed? My! How careless of some of you to overuse his highnesses own good functioning oven." The Commentator excited the mood of the audience who were all entertained greatly by this turn of events.

Hitoshi walked over to the oven while it was still bellowing uncontrollable flames, some serfs rushed in with pails of water to put out the fires as quickly as they could.

Misfortune was spelt to the last chef who had yet to use the oven. He realized as soon as the flames caught fire that he was in a hopeless situation. The same was apparent to his working staff as well. He casted a look at them and them to him, they nodded and picked up their knives. Stabbing each other in the chest where the heart was.

A cruel fate had befallen the last of the contestant's group, which would rather die by their own hand than give the Wolf Heads the pleasure. The chef was the last to survive, and was about to kill himself when his eyes glanced in Hitoshi's direction. Hitoshi looked back at him with an expressionless face. The chef turned and looked to the person who was the number one suspect behind the ovens destruction. Though not saying a word, the culprit, the snake-mannered chef grinned with delight.

He turned back to Hitoshi and reflected upon the events that brought them here. What was supposed to be a simple application to a favourable job turned into a deathmatch. This foreign chef was full of surprises, he cooked up a dish in but forty minutes at the start from scratch. He finished his second with an hour and a half to spare. If anyone had hope of succeeding in this trial, the doomed chef believed it would be Hitoshi who would emerge the winner. His killer would be put to death as a result, his life and that of his loyal and faithful employees would be avenged.

The chef drew out and looked at his precious knife, given to him by his previous lord whom he worked for as a farewell gift. A knife that would not rust, nor lose its sharpness. And enchanted blade. He casted a look into Hitoshi's eyes that reflected all he wished to say aloud but would be translated through a mere glance.

Then he tossed his knife towards Hitoshi, the knife swirled in the air with its trajectory centred to him. The audience thought that this was a last show of wicked envy, that the doomed chef intended for Hitoshi to receive his throwing knife and die as a result.

(thung) The knife halted just inches from his face, wedged between a thumb and the side of his index finger.

A feat which amazed the audience who viewed these sorts of tradesmen and professions as inferior to their prowess as warriors. Only their boss didn't seem all that surprised, having encountered him before. The doomed chef clutched his hand into a fist and placed it to his heart.

This simple action symbolized the chef's intent.

-Remember me.-

A chef's knife had more meaning behind it than just simply a tool. It was the chef's most important tool. Like a samurai to his katana, a knight to his longsword. All a chef really needed was his knife, and anything could be sprung out from the kitchen. He was handing him the embodiment of his will.

Hitoshi held the knife with both hands held out and bowed his head. In the posture of accepting his gift. The doomed chef chuckled lightly before turned to pick up the nearest knife and stabbing himself seppuku style.

The audience cried out in excitement and laughing like it was a spectacular show, completely ignoring the mood. The death of these plebieans meant little to them.

Hitoshi raised his head and hefted the knife in his hand which barely registered in typical weight for a knife of its class, arousing his curiosity in it. But now was not the time. Facing his own group, Tequila was slumped in the ground with a dead look in his eyes. The other two kitchen hands were considering killing themselves like the others.

"Get up."

"…." Tequila continued to stare at him with a blank look even as he reached out and lifted his arm from under.

"I still need your hands."

"What's the use?" He answered with no belief in getting out of this mess.

"We still have time."

"An hour left! I wonder what our troublemaker will do?" The commentator declared.

"Forget it." Tequila wrenched his hand away from Hitoshi's grip, he had given up on living.

Hitoshi looked down at the fellow who was busy feeling sorry for himself.

"Why did you return to the table?" His question was concerning after their brawl when he returned to the table unyielding, unwilling to give up.

"Surely the feeling then was no different from now. What's stopping you?"

"The ovens busted! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Tequila shouted back.

"So?"

"So?!" He repeated Hitoshi's question in surprise at his calm.

"There are plenty of dishes that don't require an oven. Your master, Schneider would surely have taught you at least some."

Tequila was caught in a crossfire of emotions, unable to decide for himself. A hand rested upon his beany cap, he was filled with an overflowing sensation of fatherly love. Master Schneider Tarte had been such a figure to Tequila. He brought up his head to find Master Tarte's silhouette merged with Hitoshi Furuta's.

A hand belonging to Hitoshi reached down in front of Tequila.

"You are your master's last living legacy, are you just gonna let it dissipate in the wind where no one will ever remember?"

Hitoshi had set tinder to the young Kitchen Hand's eyes and witnessed it grow in proportion.

"What shall we cook, master?" Hitoshi let out a wry smile, with an undertone of malice.

The snake-mannered chef was feeling all too pleased with himself, why? Because he had managed to snatch the second place which was a loss of only five points. He felt confident despite Hitoshi snatching first place as he weighed the quality of that strange circular bread with all the ingredients just tossed on top as the sloppiest creation he'd ever laid eyes upon. How could his suckling pig lose to something of that quality? It was impossible, the other chef was minus ten points over his best dish which would not be so difficult to beat. Added to the foreigner's first dish, he accepted the burden of the late Schneider Tarte's staff, those weaklings. The foreigner had some sort of white knight complex. Hence, victory was assured for him.

Basking in the glory of the audiences' praise and judges' silent approval, as he'd been the more entertaining of contestants than the others, especially that foreign fool. But then it seemed as if the attention was being grabbed away from him once more, heads turned to see the commotion over in the foreigner's table.

"What's this? The foreigner is redoing his dish?- No. He's doing another!" The commentator remembered to fulfil his role in informing the audience.

He poured water into the remaining chocolate which was meant to be the cakes topping, while Tequila used his hands to stir it to save time in thoroughly mixing the chocolate.

And they just repeated the action over and over with him pouring water as Tequila mixed to remove the grains. The chocolate reached a sludge like texture, then Hitoshi have the other ingredient that took considerable effort on Patch's part. Adding the whipped cream into the chocolate fudge it mixed together to give a lighter brown texture which was strangely more appealing than before.

"He is surely up to something. But what will he do with no oven and only less than half an hour left?"

Hitoshi dipped his finger in to have a taste of how far it was done when he was satisfied with the amount he nodded. Tequila stopped mixing and carried the bowl over to where Patch had laid out clear glass cups. Using a spatula to push the chocolate mix into several cups matching the number of judges that counted five including the one on the dais. After an equal layer was poured into each cup at its halfway mark, he squeezed the whipped cream on top to fill up the rest. Finally, dusting the residue chocolate powder onto the six desserts. Washing strawberries and cutting them, he placed one on each cup as a topping. Using the knife of that chef, he realized in an instant the unnatural ability it had in cutting as he sliced right through the table wood a couple of times for not being used to it.

Then, Hitoshi gathered the cups as tightly as possible placing one more item held levitated above the cups. And that was the enchanted cold stone.

That was right, if he couldn't bake then he could make dishes that were finished by chilling. The cold stone had similar effects to a refrigerator, so it would work in theory.

He placed an overturned basket over these to contain the cold energy. And they were now twenty minutes away from completion, both the time to finish and the time it took for the chocolate mooses to be ready.

With every minute that passed, Tequila and the other two were biting their fingernails. They weren't so sure of the outcome as Hitoshi was, for they knew nothing about chocolate moose.

Ten minutes, all eyes seemed to rest on what lay brewing under the basket. Hitoshi had once again proven unexpected.

And then- (Gong) "Times up! Bring forth your creations."

The time of judgement had arrived.

* * *

There was something strange with the order which had occurred, the first dish that was requested to be brought forward was the snake-mannered chef's suckling pig. Delicate slices were carved and served to the judges on a platter, one was offered to Tyuule as well.

"Tsk!" Patch could not hide his discontent even now.

"Patch." Hitoshi called out to him and he immediately turned to answer.

"Best for last." A common phrased that even had roots in the society here. Patch shrugged off his negative thoughts in an instant.

"Very nice!"

"Excellent!"

"Reminds me of that Imperial ball five years ago at the Jade Palace."

"That was me, honoured centurion." The snake-mannered chef answered with a delighted smile.

"Really, you don't say. Bravo! Then I give a full ten!" The aged judge gave his vote.

"I give eight."

"I give nine."

"I also give nine."

"A seven."

"Impressive, Selwood receives a total of thirty-eight points inclusive of the five-point deduction." A round of applause followed after the commentator gave his round off.

While the warrior bunny took no part in grading, she lazily picked the roasted meat with a fork and ate a few bites. But her expression remained the same. While a slave, she did have foods that Zorzal had…. At least to a certain degree. Where her maltreatment had ended. By now, she was no longer bothered about taste, food was just food to fill the stomach.

"Next will be the foreigner."

"Hold it." Hitoshi interrupted the commentator once again.

"What!"

"I don't mind being last, the other contestant may go first."

"Hmph! Confident, are we? Fine then." As one of the judges said, the other chef went to serve them his creation. A duck glazed in caramelized fruit sauce, another familiar dish to the military elite.

The score he received was thirty-five, surprisingly better than the chef who went first. However, this was a competition of speed as well as quality, so at third place, he had been deducted of ten points. A pale look appeared on that chef's face as he realized he had fallen short of the snake-mannered chef. All to the latter's joy, he had the luxury of watching Hitoshi embarrass himself before death.

"Your turn, hurry up with the serving!" They demanded as Patch brought the hotplate with the pizza already sliced into six pieces. The serfs, carried a portion of one slice onto a plate before serving as Patch had instructed.

"What a crude concoction! Do you call yourself a chef?!" The audience laughed with him.

"Truly a backwater primitive when it comes to culinary arts!" The older judge who showered the snake-mannered chef with praise earlier agreed.

While they insulted him, Hitoshi couldn't hold back his laughter and let it out for all to hear.

"What now!" He asked, irritated by Hitoshi's lack of fear in their midst.

"I think he's lost it." The discussed his weird response.

Hitoshi looked at them with a smile.

"No. It's just that I was wondering….. if you could tell everything you just said just by appearance alone, without even tasting or smelling. Then maybe you should be down here instead and I should be sitting there with your lads."

The audience somehow found it funny, as it were explained by Hitoshi. Like a plebeian claiming to be a warrior, it was a sort of dry humour.

"Insolence!"

The judges turned purple as he embarrassed them right in front of their troops.

"Please enjoy, gentlemen." Hitoshi announced as he bowed, completely ignoring their anger.

Tyuule had received hers on a plate and helped herself without trouble. She simply picked it up with her hands and drew it close to have a bite. For the judges who were more accustomed to eating with utensils out of dining etiquette this was still quite alien. But if she ate, then there was no reason they should not. So following in her example, the took a bite for themselves.

"Mmm!?-" Entering the old centurion's mouth, his exclamation was of surprise.

"T-This-…"

"What texture… what flavour!"

The audience of their subordinates looked on in surprise as their loathe for this foreigner and everything that he made seemed to disappear in an instant. Instead of passing their biase judgement like they had intended. They were more focus on taking the next bite out of the pizza as it was provocatively enticing them with its closeness to their mouths and the aroma of olives and sausage with rich tomato sauce. When they had reached the end, they were rewarded with a satisfyingly crusty bread end which welled their appetite for more suddenly.

"Ahem!... Well….. It was better than I had previously expected."

"It has all the base foods we issue to our troops all cooked into one simple dish upon the bread. Perhaps-… perhaps he could teach the men on how to make this. It would have many benefits to their morale and strength." One judge talked about the feasibility of his instant food having impact on their soldiers who oftened marched out and ate raw foods because there was no time to cook.

"I-…. I may have been too hasty to judge." The old judge murmured to himself but was caught by the other of his colleagues.

"Full marks!" The pragmatic judge/centurion announced.

"Full marks as well."

"Full."

"Eight for me." Hearing that he'd just earned over thirty-eight points with just four judges was a shocker to the audience from their previous impression of Hitoshi.

In truth, Hitoshi had done nothing too significant to the pizza. It was just ordinary pizza made with a little extra care. What really gave them higher evaluations was that this food was something new and delicious. Compared to having the same old usual foods in their limited culinary cuisine menu.

"Zero." That score rung in the ears of every one of the Wolf heads as the old judge gave his verdict to a shocking degree despite his earlier comment. But then the audience knew, the old judge didn't truly acknowledge Hitoshi for whatever he would make. He was a traditionalist in terms of cuisine, and Hitoshi had violated that sanctity of this tradition of his.

"…." The Kitchen Hands of Hitoshi's group were shocked and panicked at the same time, Hitoshi on the other hand was just as expressionless as he'd always been. He knew this would happen from the start, luckily he had a contingency.

For he was now in a tie with the other favourite contestant, and knowing that the latter had a handicap, it could be taken as he was superior to Hitoshi. By popular vote, Hitoshi could be the one to lose his head.

"We have now decided on the final de-."

"One moment."

"What is it this time?!" The Judge shouted angrily as he was interrupted.

"I still have one more dish to serve, it goes complementary with the pizza you gentlemen had."

"No. We will give our verdict!"

Hearing this, Tequila and his fellow staff threw themselves on the floor begging for their lives. As this one represented their chance to live.

"Please, merciful centurions! Please give us this one chance on behalf of our master!"

"Silent!" The old judge roared.

"We shall no-."

"Centurion Quila." A cold voice called from behind.

"Y-Yes, Lady Tyuule?"

"Let him serve the last one." The judge dared not question her or oppose. So he waved to Hitoshi to consent it.

This time, Hitoshi personally brought the tray with an overturned basket over it to their table. Removing it when he lay the tray before them, the smoke vapour disappeared revealing five glasses of a strangely appetizing dessert they had not seen before.

"What in Hardy's name…." One judge spoke as he could not recognize what Hitoshi's creation was and for that matter how he was able to make something without the use of an oven. His colleagues shared his opinion, however their focus was on the appealing dessert with a strawberry on top being brought before them.

Hitoshi could not serve the warrior bunny directly due to the obstacle of a high parapet of the dais that separated his area from hers by a high wall. So a servant brought his last dessert over to her on his behalf.

When they had received their desserts of chocolate moose and silverware spoons, he withdrew and returned next to his staff, new and old. Both wearing nervous expressions, resting their hopes onto him. While he was returning, he passed by the snake-mannered chef whom the commentator called Selwood.

"I send my condolences to you." He said with fake sincerity.

And out of his expectation, Hitoshi gave a wolf's grin in return instead of a glare at his previous hidden action to interfere. The joy from Chef Selwood's face instantly vanished.

He didn't understand the meaning behind that grin which made him all the more uneasy. They were both at a tie, but shown from the old centurion's clearly unfair grading of Hitoshi's first dish. It showed the extent of the panel of judges' alignment to honesty and integrity. There was just no way, he could win.

(ting) In the absence of noise from the audience and the contestants, the sound of metal falling to the ground was heard by everyone in the auditorium.

Everyone was curious to who had made it so, they looked at the panel of judges. Wearing rigid faces of surprise, frozen for all to see. But they weren't the ones who had made that sound. It was similar to the sound of a metal utensil dropping to the floor.

Then they turned to the host and organizer of this event. One hand was holding the glass, while the other that should have been holding a spoon was empty yet had the grip of holding onto one. This was pale in comparison to what had caught the attention of the audience.

For just a moment, they saw their leader, Tyuule show an expression which melted their hearts to the sight. A hand concealed the upper portion of her face, hiding that moment when her emotional fortitude came crashing down because of a mere food.

When the hand retracted, her expression returned to the cold and indifferent look. Gazing around at the audience who turned away, denying they had even seen her show that emotion she hadn't shown since her time in captivity.

A moment of joy that even tears would flow from the eyes.

* * *

The audience watched in envy, as the lucky five who had received a sample of that seemingly delicious dessert were gobbling up every bit of cream and chocolate like a hungry animal.

No words of praise nor criticism came as it would waste their time finishing the last of the chocolate fudge. Then, they were disappointed with the end of the glass cup and satisfied themselves with scraping what was left until there was not even a drop. Tyuule had handed hers somewhere amongst the crowd which was fighting for a spoonful. To her, face was more important than a one time indulgence. If anything, she seemed frightened by the potential of that taste and what it could do. Evident by her loss control of emotion and the Wolf Heads' apparent crave for this dish of his.

"Begin the evaluation." Her orders rung sharp with the judges whom had delayed long enough.

They didn't need to take long.

"This taste….. we have tasted none like this before. Tell us, Hitoshi Furuta. What did you use?"

Hitoshi dug into his bag and retrieved one last pod. Some seemed to recognize it, while others weren't so familiar with the variety of fruits not common to the Empire.

"T-That?!"

"Where I'm from, its called cacao. One of the most coveted fruits on the open market. They say what taste good must be good for you, and in the case of the chocolate you ate that is entirely correct."

"And this white foam, so delicate?"

"Whipped cream, from beaten egg whites."

The judge's engaged in a short discussion before giving their verdict.

"Full marks."

"I give ten as well."

"Full."

"Ten marks, if any less then I would only shame myself."

The panel of judges turned to their last colleague, the stubborn and reluctant old centurion who had given him a zero for the first dish.

His unease was doubled when the audience did the same. Would he do the same as before? At this rate, it would only show how narrow he was and lose the respect of his soldiers instantly.

His brows furrowed and his cheeks twitched as he wrestled with his decision. "(Sigh)-…. Full ten marks."

The crowd seemed to cheer for him as they sudden had appeal for Hitoshi in his ability to make even Tyuule show something today.

"And the judges have decided! All five giving their full ten marks to our unicorn, Chef Furuta. And so how much does that add up to? Thirty points!"

The Kitchen hands who had been previously excited by Hitoshi's win for their behalf turned blue as a whole twenty points had been deducted.

"Hang on a minute!" Tequila stepped forwards in facing the commentator.

"Why is it twenty points demerit? That only goes for last place! Mister Furuta has made this for third place." His justification seemed sound even to the audience who nodded as well. But the commentator smiled in disdain.

"Huh? Do you have a hearing problem?" Tequila was too shocked by his answer.

"Then tell me, serf. Who is currently last place that the "other" contestant has been disqualified on default?" It was playing with words. Which meant that Hitoshi was actually in the last place and was liable to the twenty-point demerit of that position.

Chef Selwood chuckled on his end even after his best attempt he had not been able to succeed in getting past him from their tie. The audience seemed a little ambiguous on this matter, especially when Lady Tyuule made no attempt to stop it.

"That's fine." But then, these two words came out from Hitoshi's mouth much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh! Since you acknowledged it in front of everyone there's no reason to go back on it now."

The commentator took his word for it to seal this into fact.

"But now, we have come to a stalemate. Chefs Furuta and Selwood are of equal number of points. How does our esteemed judges wish to settle for the final result? By perhaps another cook-off?"

"No. We have already made our decision." The audience awaited their verdict.

"Both shall received the honour of working in His Highnesses kitchens! What could be better than one chef but two." The audience cheered and applauded, showing their approval to their decision.

"….." Who would have thought this would turn out like this. Both would be spared to work in the kitchens. The judges seemed to have made a big accommodation to allow Hitoshi to remain for the sake of the recipe of these two dishes.

"What say you, Mister Furuta? Sir Selwood?"

Selwood stepped forward

"It would be an honour to work with a fellow chef in His highnesses kitchen." An applause came his way and he bowed. He turned to Hitoshi and grinned. It seemed that he was lucky this time, but the kitchen was host to many unforeseeable accidents. Some minor while some fatal. And no one could really control their fate, including Hitoshi's.

"And you, Mister Furuta?" A judge asked as Hitoshi had been silent and showed no indication to support this idea.

Hitoshi looked up at them and the audience and smiled his very best before saying it to their faces.

"I object."

Once again, the halls rung with the sounds of just the winds. They thought they had heard enough of the absurd from him, but now he was even denying his only ticket out.

"Are-….Are you-.(huff) Are you some kind of fool?!"

"No," Hitoshi answered back immediately.

"Then what are you doing?!"

"That should be my question. What are you doing, gentlemen?" The judges seemed to stunned to respond to his words which did not seem to have any reason to them.

Seeing that they didn't realize, that no one in this room except the one on the dais seem to have the same understanding as him. He stepped forwards in preparation to explain why was it that the end result wasn't a tie.

"Shall I spell it out for you then?" This time, he turned to face Chef Selwood in particular.

I-… won-…. this-…. match-… by-… virtue-… of-… higher-… points." He said with a a ravenous grin.

* * *

"Higher points? What nonsense are you sprouting?"

"It seems, no one remembers our host's words. All teams were allowed to collaborate. However, only one of the chefs could reap the rewards, while the other would have to die."

It was here that they recalled what their Lady Tyuule had said previously about collaboration amongst the contestants. At first, they thought he was trying to weasel his way to an easy victory. But now, it seemed he was in fact bringing her word into account for the absolute rules. So by one of them "reaping" the rewards, which was in this case the total points of both parties. It meant that Hitoshi's score wasn't a thirty-eight for the first and thirty points for the second. It was a total of sixty-eight points.

"Is that not right, Milady?" Hitoshi looked up to the dais to get confirmation on her words.

She was calm on the exterior, but within she looked at Hitoshi with heighten hostility. He had done many things today that were not on her book. Not only did he make that dish that showed a side of her she didn't want to show to anyone, but he had even used her own words against her to his benefit in the long run.

"It is as you say." That sentence was as good as the writing within legal.

"Then by virtue of higher points, Chef Furuta is the winner of this contest." The crowd went wild once more. It seemed that today was a roller coaster of unexpected surprises and plot twists making it a thoroughly entertaining show to watch.

But now, the only people who seemed in a horrified emotion were those in Chef Selwood's group, including the former workmates of Tequila and the other two who had joined Selwood instead and were now going down with him.

"W-wait a minute! Then what about The other chef?! He accepted responsibility for his own group and Chef Tarte's!" The snake-mannered chef Selwood frantically picked on everything about Hitoshi to pull him down with him.

"That is true. And Lady Tyuule did also highlight that one of the chefs from your cooperation would have to accept the fate of nothing." The commentator clearly had a growing grudge to Hitoshi's constant interruptions previously.

"I agree with that." Hitoshi even acknowledge this. It was at this moment that a Tequila was dumbfounded by this, for it meant that whoever accepted the responsibility of Chef Tarte's position would be executed. He looked at Hitoshi wondering if after all they had gone through, he had the intention of betraying him all this while.

"But I can assure you, that none of my people will be dying because of this other side of the rule."

"Why not!?" The commentator was now throwing a tantrum at Hitoshi's persistence.

"Taking a note from your boss's words "One chef would reap the rewards, the other chef suffers the loss of his head." But you see, here's the deal… the other team has no chef." Tequila, Patch and the two other Kitchen Hands realized this only now. Ashamed that they had doubted him once again.

"Just me, my assistant and three of Chef Tarte's Kitchen Hands. The only chef in our group is me, the one "reaping" rewards. The other chef could lose his head but it wouldn't matter 'cause he's already dead."

The audience now too realized the genius behind his explanation and they applauded.

"But-… this-… this cannot-.." The commentator stuttered as he couldn't fault him.

"You can't be saying that Milady's words have no weight, could you? Or do you just have some sort of hearing problem?"

At this, the audience laughed. Remembering the words, he said to Tequila being shot back at him. The judges were no exception, as was Tequila who laughed especially aloud. All at the expense of the commentator's dignity. The commentator was blue all over, yet he could not refute. For if he did, it would also imply that Tyuule's words were worthless and he wouldn't dream of saying that right in front of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is by my humblest expression that I undertake the responsibility of Chef to His Highness Crown Prince Zorzal, and it is by no small favour from you all. Rest assured, I shall ensure that His Highness remains well fed and that the same should apply to you, his troops and his subjects! Men and women loyal to His highness. My name is Hitoshi Furuta, and I look forward to serving with you!" Upon giving his boisterous introduction and ending with a formal bow, the crowd boomed with excitement and cheers.

And so ended the first ever battle royale for the position as the Idiot prince's chef.

"No- No! No! Please!-….NOOO!" Selwood, the snake-mannered chef got what was coming for him. As he was being dragged away by a group of Wolf heads who took his staff, new and old out to be executed as was agreed upon. It was troublesome to clean up the auditorium of bloodstains after what happened with Chef Schneider Tarte. The other chef and his staff were taken away for the same thing, they were the underperformers after all.

Some of the former Kitchen hands of Tarte dropped to their knees and begged Hitoshi to take them in. But he just watched them without a care, for men so eager to cast aside their master's name and betray their fellow man. Hitoshi had no use for such scum. As for the other chef, Hitoshi had no good feelings for him either. He was the last person to use the oven before him, so it placed him as the most likely suspect to the oven sabotage. Whether he did it for himself or in cahoots with Selwood were no longer a matter to be concerned about.

Tequila and the other two Kitchen Hands scowled at their former workmates and celebrated amongst each other.

For all the calamity that came from the death of their master, arrived this unexpected individual who showed prowess in strange and unheard of techniques. The biase judges' approval and the audiences' backing were a testament to his abilities and talent. But most of all, his character had been defined by his persistence in keeping them alive despite harrowing odds alone. This was the sort of person they would gladly follow until the end.

The three of them expressed their gratitude by kneeling in front of him.

"Get up, all of you. Let's begin once more with a fresh start. My name is Hitoshi Furuta and from today onwards, I'll be your Master."

"""Yes, Master Furuta!""" He said with hands clasped.

Patch came over to welcome them to the team and had them pay their respects to him as their senpai (senior) without first consenting Hitoshi.

But they were too happy with the outcome to act indifferent so they played along.

How oblivious they were however to the eyes on them. Watching from afar at the dais.

Although, this set of keen eyes lay only on Hitoshi.

Today she'd seen first hand what type of person Hitoshi Furuta was. He was nothing like the warmongers or the conniving politicians she'd seen in the Senate of the Empire. He had wits and cunning to back his confidence. Exempted the ability to improvise efficiently and conceal motives with ease. Even with the burden of lugging those deadweights whom could have cost him his life, he still accepted them under his wing. She watched that young Kitchen Hand's eyes sparkle with hope and belief.

It irritated her to the very core, so she looked away.

"Naïve," Tyuule remarked upon Tequila's newfound loyalty and trust in his new Master.

For Tyuule, had been through enough to know that there was no such thing as true loyalty or trust in words. She knew because she was once like Tequila. And like the young Kitchen Hand, soon…

Might learn this truth as she had the hard way.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Where I get these names? As the more vigilant of you who have read the Gate books would have already realized. Most of the Empire names come from foods/drinks. Pina Co Lada, Sherry, Bozes, Malt, Beefeater (alcohols seem to be often used for nobles).


	5. Chapter 5 - Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

Author's Notes:

Pretty enjoyable so far.

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Jap Honorifics replaced for non-Jap to Jap conversations.

* * *

"Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor,  
Rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief,  
Doctor, baker, fine shoe-maker,  
Wise man, madman, taxman, please,  
How can I know just what to be?  
Please stop and give advice to me."

The whole class recited this mundane rhyme over and over until it became routine, until it became a part of their very being. They were but young children, orphans, street rats, mongrels all brought together for a purpose, cladded in nothing but white surgical gowns. They did what the voice told them, they always followed through with the voice's commands. If they did, a wonderful future would be provided to them. If not…

"Tell me,  
Tell me,  
How many people do I help,  
Just by sitting on the shelf."

Then they would cease to exist.

A young boy stepped forward as was asked of him. He would always be chosen to perform the tasks they'd set, because they said he was an exemplary role model that all should follow likewise. He was the most receptive of the lot, he would always open his ears to their instructions. Like a chick looking up to its parent for guidance. Perhaps that was the reason, because unlike those that had some notion of a future before this, with parents or even just relatives who would lead them to a tomorrow.

This boy had nothing but the voice.

"Tell me."

…

…

"Furuta." A voice called him back to reality, and his body slowly recovered his senses.

"..Yeah….?" That was his name. An identity to call his own, given by Grandmaster Furuta or rather the other half he inherited.

"It seems it's our turn now." Patch pointed to the doors of the office opening. Some noblemen and important statesmen strolled out with the Warrior Bunny leading them out.

"Come in." She said only to Hitoshi, implying only he was allowed in. This Kitchen Staff cast looks of concern as Hitoshi got up from his seat by the corridor where his short doze had made him feel especially groggy. His watch said three hours, that was how long he had been made to wait.

Walking up to the half-open door with Tyuule standing in the way. She intentionally prevented him from entering, forcing him to look up at her. To state at her pair blood-ruby eyes that held malice and temperance in equal measure.

"….." She didn't need to say it, and he didn't need to ask why she demanded that he not reveal the events that happened today and play ignorant.

Several indications from her had shown this. The absence of the Kitchen Hands greeting Zorzal where any slip of the tongue could have a dire consequence on both ends. And body language before they entered.

Hitoshi was not dense enough not to notice, while Tyuule knew he was smart enough to understand. Having come to an agreement, she opened the door enough to let him through and closed it behind him when he entered. He hoped that with this favour, she would stop dragging him into situations like that cook-off deathmatch.

* * *

Despite the grandeur of the office Prince Zorzal occupied for his discussions with some of his supporting party members. The room gave hints of it being underused, for example was the damp smell that could not be blown away with open windows, the dust settling upon the books on the shelf too troublesome to reach and many other silent indicators.

The Idiot prince was not one with the desk or writing, he was more of a genuine muscle head that rode out into battle and expected it to be glorious. Hitoshi was brought in upon the departure of some dissatisfied-looking generals.

"Stand there." The warrior bunny instructed as she walked to stand beside Zorzal who was dozing off in his seat.

Hitoshi stood at attention in the centre of the room awaiting the idiot prince's acknowledgement of his presence. Tyuule leaned over to his ear, whispering his arrival.

"Ah! There you are!" He got up from his leaning and called out.

"Your Highness, Hitoshi Furuta from the Imperial Kitchen reporting for duty. I bring with me, four staff members to assist in fulfilling your daily nourishment requirements." Hitoshi said with a crisp and respectful bow.

Zorzal nodded pleased with himself and how the day turned out, now he would have the same quality of foods as the banquets every day.

"Good! Very good! I see you're eager to get started!"

"Indeed, Your Highness. But before I begin working, I have just one inquiry."

"Mmm- sure, what is it?" He replied as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Will my duty also be providing meals for your subjects within this Palace?"

Upon hearing this, Zorzal burst into laughter. He had expected less but was honestly surprised when Hitoshi was asking to go beyond the call of duty. He walked over and patted him on the shoulders roughly.

"That's what I wanna hear, Furuta! Since you've volunteered yourself, I'll leave the responsibility to you then."

Whilst gritting his teeth from the rather heavy blows, Hitoshi nodded.

"If His Highness wishes it." Zorzal could hold back his cheerful laughter, complimenting himself on choosing talent wisely. Hitoshi did not look anywhere but at the idiot prince, so Tyuule had freely showed a brief dissatisfaction towards his suggestion which the Idiot Prince willingly accepted.

Because on the surface, it seemed like a tedious task. But from her wisdom as a former ruler, he was effectively controlling the Wolf Heads enforcers by their stomachs. And it would be no difficulty with the level of competence he had in his cooking.

"y-Your Highness, perhaps-…" Tyuule wore her humble expression when she sought Zorzal's attention to advising against this move before he approved of it.

"Oh- right, Furuta. Forgot to ask!" He slung his arm over Hitoshi's shoulders as if he was already pals with him.

"What are your dreams?"

"Dreams, Your Highness?"

"Yeah. Where do you see yourself a few years down the road? Dreams!"

Hitoshi lowered his head as his mind reflected upon his life struggles and accomplishments. The pain and suffering as a result of his actions, the long and lonely struggle against the darkness, and the horror he'd witnessed. Yet, his dream was still the same and so would his answer.

"To open a 1st class restaurant."

"That's it? Come on, Furuta. Your dreams can't be so modest, can they?" Zorzal didn't seem that convinced as he showed it with his denseness and oblivious mirth.

The other person in the room was also disbelieving that this was truly what Hitoshi wished. Because at the rate he was going, with or without the fortune that Zorzal would provide him, he could easily accomplish it on his own.

"Come on, what is it?" Zorzal edged on at Hitoshi's annoyance, it was enough that he tolerated grovelling before Zorzal but for him to even insult his own wishes. Hitoshi was channelling all his energy into his "Buddha-mode". It was made obvious to Tyuule who smirked in the corner. With great composure, he gave his answer.

"Your Highness seeks the throne because it is his birthright. You were born to rule, just like I was born to hold a kitchen knife in my hands. At the end of the day, you want an empire to rule, just as I want my own restaurant to run."

Hearing his sound reasoning Zorzal sighed as if disappointed in his lack of ambition even if he didn't truly understand the meaning of Hitoshi's dream. But it was convenient for him if Hitoshi would not overstep his boundaries as a mere cook. He would be a useful tool nonetheless. So Zorzal was satisfied for now.

"Right, I guess it's just opinion. Tyuule?"

"Your Highness?" She took a step forward.

"Show Furuta to his living quarters and working area, give him a month's worth of pay in advance. The same amount as the last one." The warrior bunny bowed.

"Those who work for me, are the few exceptionals, and like exceptionals, they get paid exceptionally." He huffed proudly as he made it sound poetic for himself.

"Then I shall take my leave." Furuta also bowed as he exited the area.

"Oh yeah, Furuta." Zorzal called out as he played around with a skull on his desk.

"You'll be roaming around this place and outside a lot, I hope you don't get ideas about whispering things to interested parties "outside", right?"

"What goes on within Your Highness's abode has little affiliation with me. I'm here to cook and only to cook, I hope that your highness will respect this selfish decision of mine."

"Hahaha! Well said! Yunno, Furuta. I wish there were more like you! Alright, I'll leave you to unpack and get comfy." Satisfied that his warning had gotten through, Zorzal finally dismissed him with Tyuule leading him out.

Because of the shear mass of the South Palace, they were made to walk a long distance. No problem for Hitoshi, but a bit troublesome for Tequila and the other Kitchen Hands who inherited the late-chef Schneider Tarte's cooking equipment and their own belongings.

But being made to walk with the very auditor of their former master's death was difficult to say the least, especially when they were restraint from speaking ill in her presence. Only Hitoshi walked closely beside her as she escorted them to the kitchens which had its own nearby quarters.

"Quite the proficient bootlicker, you are." She started an unwilling conversation with a poor entry, but she was not trying to win his appeal, to begin with.

"Not nearly as talented as you." He shot back much to her surprise. Tyuule snorted as she walked a little faster and forced them to catch up. It made the rest struggle to keep up with the luggage they were carrying with them. Hitoshi had no such problem by virtue of his light carrying possessions.

"A word of caution, stay to your post and nothing shall go wrong."

"That was my intention." The warrior bunny seemed to trust his word for it, even though it was half convincing that his current personality could be a well-crafted façade.

"You have my thanks, for keeping a tight lip today."

She stopped before a pair of large wooden doors with a certain strong whiff of oiliness behind it, signs of a kitchen.

"For winning the contest and staying silent…" She ran her fingertips provocatively along his shoulders.

"I think a reward is in order."

"How about I save you the trouble, you can do me a favour right here right now, and it'll barely cost you a thing."

To fulfil instant favours was the best, and Tyuule was no fool to let it slide. She had her ears open to hear it.

"You see, these four?" Hitoshi pointed to Patch, Tequila and the other two whom he still didn't bother to learn their names because he was tired, not that they ever properly introduced themselves either.

Hitoshi gazed into her blood-red irises with such intensity that she faltered inside.

"Don't touch'em."

These simple words had a powerful effect, short yet profound. Do not touch them had many meanings which encompassed their complete safety within these walls. Especially important with the type of people they would be working with. One would never know if they could fall victim to one of the Wolf Heads whims.

"I'll do all within my power to ensure that it is so."

"And I'll do all in mine not to bud into your business." Tyuule let out a wry smile as she tapped the door to indicate that this was the place, she would not enter herself. After that, she was set to return to her own thing. A bag came flying his way which he caught with reflex, the weight was disproportionate as he hefted it. A quick peer inside helped him determine that it was his pay for the month. About Six Suwani worth of smaller Sinku gold coins and Silver denarii. How he distributed it to pay his employees and Kitchen upkeep was up to him. He was now effectively the Kitchen Head of the South Palace.

"Remember your words, Furuta Hitoshi. In warrior bunny culture, a broken vow is rewarded with an excruciating death." Not wanting to stay around to watch them, she left as she reminded him, waving her hand as her silhouette disappeared behind a corridor.

"I won't give you the pleasure…."

Hitoshi turned back to his new employees and old, all looking at him with utter disbelief. While the warrior bunny's official position was that of a slave, she wielded power that they all understood and feared. Yet, Hitoshi actually battered for their welfare directly from her mouth.

"Come, let's get this Kitchen back into working order." They looked excitedly at the entrance to their new accommodation.

Hitoshi opened the heavy door and had a look at the state of the kitchen left by his predecessor. Unfortunately, the results weren't satisfying. The Kitchen Hands' hopes were also dashed slightly.

The stoves and sinks were in a terrible state of disuse while inspecting the drawers, all if not most of the crookery and silverware were taken. There was no need to find out who did it, he heard that the idiot prince had executed the head chef under false accusations. Naturally, the Kitchen Hands and other cooks fled from the scene as they feared a similar fate. Knowing that to stay in the country was suicide, they stole the valuable silverware, pots and pans for their own use or to fund their new life somewhere else. The poor surveillance of the current garrisoned enforcers had also contributed to their unhindered escape.

"Patch."

"Yes, Furuta?"

"Take down all the items missing, what is damaged and in need of repair. See if you can source some of it without expense from the Imperial Kitchen."

Patch nodded. "Are you sure, they will be willing to lend?"

"Boss Porto's is a generous person, let him know the South Palace requires replacements. Do remember to include my name in that request." Hitoshi let out a wry smile.

Patch obediently went about with his task to determine what their Kitchen needed, who knew when it could be accomplished. Perhaps the entire week, in the meantime, this Kitchen needed to have some form of operation to feed the palace occupants.

"The two of you, what are your names?" When he said this, they trembled for some reason.

"I still can't believe you haven't even introduced yourselves! What are you waiting for?!" Upon receiving a reprimand from Tequila, they realized their fault. The two Kitchen Hands went on their knees in penance for their continuous disrespect to their benefactor.

"This lowly serf's name is Chive Allium."

"Basille Genovese is mine." Surprisingly, Tequila did the same, kneeling with sincerity.

"Once again, I am Tequila Agave, I swear on my name to serve Master Furuta to the end." The young apprentice of Schneider Tarte sworn piety towards Hitoshi as thanks for rescuing them from that life and death scenario.

"Mmm. Nice to meet all of you. I'll be relying on you all quite a bit, so please take care of me." As a part of Japanese etiquette, he bowed down as well. For society here, it was considered a show of extreme humility. So it served to improve his evaluation with them.

"What will you have us do, Master?" Tequila took the initiative to ask.

"For starters, we're going to work and live here for a while."

"Me and Basille can scrub the grime off the floors." The other two were doing the most labour intensive job to prove their worth. Hitoshi nodded and passed them a box filled with white powder.

"Um…"

"Pour a cup of this into every bucket of water used to clean the tiles." They obediently accepted what was a relatively unknown detergent, but to Hitoshi was simply baking soda.

He didn't want this kitchen to be the cleanliness standard of the Imperial Kitchen. He wanted it to the level that he was comfortable working in and would be safe to his and his employees' health.

"Um- Master, what shall I do?" He didn't forget Tequila. He was even staring intensely at him, awaiting his orders that it was almost uncomfortable. And there was something about Tequila that seemed strange, but he couldn't put his finger on it. For one, his physical proportions didn't have enough bulk to them even for a fit young man. For a chef of any kind, be it professional or apprentice, being thin as one made clients question their health and the quality of their food. Because as cooks, they were required to test and eat their own food on top of three meals a day. So it was no surprise when chefs were putting on weight easily.

"We'll head to the markets to build up our food storage supply."

"Yes." Tequila seemed excited, to say the least.

"After that, would you show me some of the dishes that Master Tarte taught you?"

If light could burst out of his eyes, then it would mean he'd achieve a new level of excitement.

"Mmm!" He nodded.

"Wha-What is this?!" Basille called out from his cleaning.

"The floor shines….." Chive couldn't hide his surprise either.

Hitoshi smiled as Basille and Chive had just experience white shining floors for the first time. It entertained him to think that there was plenty of things he had yet to show that would keep them lively.

* * *

The door opened, and the next set of delegates walked out of Zorzal's office. This was the fourth group today not including Hitoshi and his staff that reported for work this morning. However, his introduction was starting to be the only good thing that was happening today.

(Crash) An appreciator of fine furniture would have cried out at the loss of such a valuable piece of finely crafted artwork. All that remained of a chair made of lavished Cherrywood were splinters due to the force of it being flung at the wall.

It did little to quench the building up of Zorzal's fury.

"Cowards! All of them!"

"Your Highness, do not torture yourself over other's lack of bravery."

His humble and loyal slave stood with worry in her eyes, but eager to provide a solution like she always did.

"Hmph!" He flicked her hold over his hand as it irritated him to be comforted at this time.

A critical time for him to take responsibility of the crown and in doing so, save the Empire from Japan. At this rate, Japan would buy out the Senate and effectively puppet the mighty empire from behind the scenes. He was not about to let that happen.

But how could he prevent that without the most important thing as a player in politics to have?

Supporters.

Four Legion Commanders, Five senior legates, three praetors, even a consul. All refused to stand with Zorzal in his campaign to drive those vile Men in Greens' masters back to the Gate whence they came.

They were all aware of the failure of the Alnus Hill second assault. Sixty thousand had died as they rushed to counterattack after the expeditionary forces were routed. Then the Allied Forces followed in their footsteps, but they had numbered over a hundred thousand. Joining them in battle were the Kings of Duran, Mudwan, Alguna and many more. So their morale should have been at its highest. But this was not the most horrifying part of the report, rumours from Alnus spread by passing traders was that the Men in Green sustained no loss of life for the exchange. The seemingly invincible Jaysedeef were weakening the Empires resolve to do things the way it always had. When Japan initiated a conditioned peace accord that seemed almost like they were pitying them, Zorzal knew that there was more to this scheme.

"Then tell me, Tyuule. What should be done?" Zorzal lay back on the chair, reaching out for Tyuule to seek physical comfort like he always did. She willingly came over and embraced his head against her bosom.

"Your Highness has all the pieces he needs to gain their support. However, Your Highness has overlooked this fact."

"Is that so, what did I overlook?"

"As you saw, the losses sustained at Alnus weigh in everybody's minds. But that is merely an excuse." Zorzal's eyes looked up at her with piqued interest.

"Hou?"

"They need some sort of assurance that His Highness will carry out with his promise to save the Empire. Where words carry no weight. They expected actions, plans to fulfil this action."

"I've already shown them my plans. And yet they stick to their wallets for answers."

"So let them stick to it. Give them a means to ease their worries, to know that by casting their lot with His Highness. They shall be rewarded in due time."

"Mmm…. I see….. Yes! That's it! Why didn't I think it sooner?! You've done well, Tyuule." His loyal warrior bunny pet smiled warmly at him as she embraced his chin.

"Your Highness must remember that men's hearts can be easily swayed by both indecision and equally by devotion."

"Men's hearts?" He asked baffled, needing her to refresh his mind.

"We need to sway their notions of supporting Princess Pina's vie for peace." She said as a matter a fact.

"Ah! I see! So we just need to make them realise that it's better to side with me than her or Diabo."

"If you can't convince them with a heart of loyalty, then convince them the way they hold value." Her encouragement set the spark in his eyes as he emotionally tempered himself ready to carry out as he'd planned. Zorzal began to think hard.

"Now, just to find a way to do that….." He continued to ponder as he murmured it out aloud, hoping that Tyuule would drop him more hints.

Inwardly, she huffed exasperatedly. If she could roll her eyes at this fool who couldn't even plan out for himself, she might as well just slit his throat right here right now and be done with her revenge.

But this time, the problem was quite difficult to find a solution to, even for her, it was the Zorzal's fault for not conveying his actions properly to the high-ranking officials in the Army and Senate. Blabbering on about a crusade to retake Alnus for the glory of the Empire and proving its supremacy where the Allied Forces combined strength failed. Their opponent was an army ahead of them in weaponry and technology by hundreds if not thousands of years. Before they could counterattack or plan, the enemy would have already known what they were doing and strike back with the same invincible force.

-Just one more push.- All it took was a fool to command the Army to blindly attack them. And the Men in Green would be set upon the hapless Empire, grinding it to dust. Then her mission would be complete.

Which reminded her, was Furuta Hitoshi a spy for the Men in Green or Japan itself? Which gave the jurisdiction to dispatch forces out? Either way, they would know what was happening through him and others. His agreement to be uninvolved seemed real to her though, adding to this fact were no forces seeking to prevent Zorzal from preventing peace. So did the complex bureaucracy of Japan have players who wanted the Empire to bow completely to their whims? It seemed so from the current outlook.

"Swaying emotions…" Her thoughts drifted onto him as the current topic was concerning swaying the powerhouses' allegiances. Furuta Hitoshi had done something frighteningly effective during the cooking contest deathmatch. He had changed their views of him entirely, he had swayed them from their own stubborn beliefs.

All with the power of his cooking.

"I have a suggestion, Your Highness."

"Mmm?" At some point, Zorzal had given up on thinking for himself and seemed to want to satisfy his libido instead.

"Gather the host of the those that have publically declared against your plans, invite them to a dinner party to convey your… sincerest apology." The way she phrased the last words did not mean he would have to do it, there was another side to this play.

"Have Furuta cook them a feast to remember."

"Oh, have them experience the taste of his cooking!"

"Yes, let them be taken by the unexplainable flavours that exceed their expectation and know that Zorzal El Caesar's tastes are far beyond their reach. And that his comprehension of the full picture is leagues above their own. Hope for the Empire, rests in Your Highness's hands." Tyuule displayed it out so brilliantly that Zorzal was instantly taken to the idea because it was possible with Hitoshi.

"Then, naturally. When the most stubborn of the opposition show their support for His Highness through converting, the rest of the herd will flock together with Your Highness's righteousness." Thinking about the end result, Zorzal laughed aloud and claimed this plan as his own.

"Excellent, tomorrow have Furuta prepare for their arrival."

"I will do the necessary tasks to ensure a resounding success." Tyuule bowed as she was about to leave, but a hand held hers.

"Y-Your Highness? Kya!" She was lugged towards his arms as he gathered her into his embrace. His blood boiling in the lower nether regions.

"Your Highness..ah!-… It's too early in the day!" She tried to show she fought against the intense bites he gave to her skin.

"Nonsense. You'll serve me whenever I please." He said before helping himself to the more fleshy regions of her curvacious body.

Apparently, he required her body and attention to calm his manhood than to attend to more important matters. He was too busy playing with her to notice the upward creep on her lips in a different kind of satisfaction from his.

It would seem that Furuta Hitoshi's presence was a lot more welcoming than previously anticipated.

* * *

His staff were more surprised with the state of the Kitchen after it had been cleaned to his expectations. Every tile was glistening like the finest marble, every metal surface of the stoves and cabinets were polished. The Kitchen was starting to look better than when this Kitchen was in its brand-new state.

"I expect this level of cleanliness from now onwards."

""Yes, Master!"" The two Kitchen Hands acknowledged him.

"Good, then I think its time for supper before turning in. We'll wake two hours before daybreak, there's an army that needs us to fill their stomachs."

With Hitoshi, it seemed that there was always something to do. Patch returned with a wagon load of newly mint purchased silverware utensils and solid crockery from both the market and generous donation courtesy of Vinho Do Porto. Placing them in their respective cabinets, Hitoshi gave them a marker and sticker to mark what went where. They were still new to the Kitchen as was he, so it would make life easier for them and future staff to know where the utensils and cooking apparatus were kept.

Once this was done, he had them clean up their quarters and sort their own belongings. The South Palace was quite generous in space and accommodation. There were three rooms with two deluxe and a single. Patch insisted along with the other two that he should have the single to himself and offered to clean up the place on his behalf while he sorted the administrative and monetary concerns of their department.

It was now the equivalent to 9 o' clock night. He wrote out the rules of the Kitchen and standards he wished for them to keep within their department. If he didn't establish them now, they would inevitably get complacent.

"Dinners ready!" Tequila called out, and the rest acknowledged as they put down their things to assemble at the small dining table out in a sheltered veranda for an enclosed courtyard. Someone had taken the liberty of sprucing up the place. With the addition of coloured lanterns, set a very comfortable ambience to their small residence.

"""Itadakimasu!""" Another of Hitoshi's seemingly weird etiquettes, he explained it was a local word for giving thanks to the provider of their food. And it would be said to whoever prepared the meals in acknowledgement of their efforts no matter how small.

The meal was a simple yet satisfying one, sweet bread made of rye with various dips of chickpeas and cold salads. This meal alone resembled one close to a cross between Middle Eastern and Italian Mediterranean diets. The bread was Focaccia, a kind of bread with herbs thrown into the dough as it baked, giving a wholesome taste. While the dips were an exact replica of Hummus dip, chickpeas mashed and prepared many seasonings and garnishes to give a filling sensation with every bite.

Patch went down and brought out a bottle of wine from a leather bag of his.

"I think celebrations are in order, am I right, Furuta?" They turned to him, hoping he would grant them this one respite. Thinking briefly about it, they had just survived a horrifying death game and emerged on top. It was thanks to no small effort that they helped in hastening them the process of his dishes, so he had to give them that.

"I guess, but I want you all up at the given time tomorrow. So watch your intake." Basille and Chive expressed their happiness as did Patch.

"This is a seven-year-old white from the country vineyards in Italica. I was planning to have it as a birthday treat, but I figured that a day like this would be pale in comparison. Will you drink with me?"

"No need to ask, Aniki(Big bro)!"

"I'll get the glasses! Master, will you have any?"

"Just get glasses for all of us." Patch said.

"None for me, thank you." But Tequila's response was not something Patch would let slide.

"You're not going to shy away from it, young one."

"B-But-… I am a minor-."

"Don't give me that excuse, what chef does not drink something as basic as wine?" He pushed on hoping to have an additional drinker to keep them company.

"Furuta will drink, won't he?" Patch pulled him as well.

"A glass will be all for me, thanks. I have a few more things to look into before I turn in."

"um-…. Perhaps just one."

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Patch cheerfully handed Tequila what appeared to be his first drink.

While he was pouring a good amount into each glass and the others continued to eat, Hitoshi pulled out a small bag of coins which he portioned out just before dinner.

He placed a stack of coins in the order of two portions of stacked Twenty Denarii, a portion of Thirty-Five Denarii and a single gold Sinku Coin, worth over Fifty Silver Denariis.

"I'm going to give your monthly in advance. From here on out, you shouldn't be saying you work anywhere else." They were all pleasantly surprised with him giving out their salaries this early in.

"Basille, come forward." The Kitchen Hand named Basille Genovese hurried forwards, wiping his greasy hands on his shirt to receive his wages.

Hitoshi placed the Twenty Denarii into his hands, he gauged the price of staff upkeep with his own and Patch's when they were paid in the Imperial Kitchens. But he did not think about his status as a cook and Patch being a senior Kitchen Hand there which meant better wages than this lot. When he had attended the banquet, and cooked for the high society fliers, he had been rewarded with a Monthly worth of his own wage in the Imperial Palace in a single night. Little did he know that he was giving them more than they'd ever been paid.

"Thank you, Master! I won't let you down, I promise!" Basille received the coins with delight and humility.

"Chive, you're next." Chive was already behind Basille awaiting his turn. Hitoshi handed him his pay and shook his hand.

"Patch."

"What, me too?" He chuckled as this ceremony wasn't his style. Yet, it was strangely engaging. Hitoshi exhibited a closer interaction with those in the lower appointments which showed great humility and leadership quality in Patch's eyes.

He handed him the Thirty-Five Denarii. Patch bowed and took his pay gratefully and returned with a glass for Hitoshi who accepted it.

"Tequila."

The young man got up and approached nervously, having been unfamiliar with this ceremony. He was thoroughly shocked when Hitoshi placed a Sinki gold coin into his hand.

"M-Master! This is too much!" But Hitoshi shook his head.

"It's the right amount. You are a chef, Tequila. So I hope that you treat yourself as one."

"Me? A-….A chef?"

"Congratulations, Tequila!"

"Well done!" The others gave their congratulations.

Tequila was still coming terms with what Hitoshi had just done, which was promoting him to a full-fledged chef.

"Can you do that?" Patch asked Hitoshi quietly.

"I'm the Kitchen Head of the South Palace. In essence, this appointment puts me as an equal to our old friend Porto. Do you think that is sufficient?" Hitoshi explained before he took a sip from the glass and was quite pleased with the bouquet of the wine. It tasted somewhere between the sweet Moscato and Reisling.

"Mmm… you have a sweet tooth when it comes to wine, huh Patch?"

"What do you expect? All the others taste so bland."

"Heh! Patch is still a child when it comes to appreciating wines." The table laughed to Patch's embarrassment as he scratched his head awkward about the situation.

The two Kitchen Hands gave him words of comfort. "One day, when you realize the vibrancy of colours in a good traditional wine and look back. You'll see how much you've matured since then." Hitoshi gave this comment as profound advice, no longer mocking him. If he continued to drink, he would soon become an appreciator of wines.

"Oh, look! It seems our young chef is having his virgin drink!" Patch changed the subject with Tequila downing his drink after hearing Hitoshi's words on appreciating the drink. A bit too eager he was in Hitoshi's mind.

"I have one more thing to tell you, before you indulge too deeply and forget." Hitoshi brought out a book which he placed on the table and opened up.

The book's paper was lined, with a vertical line separating the pages in half.

"From now on, whenever purchases are being made with money. I'll have you write it in the columns as such."

Hitoshi showed them an example of it by writing down the purchases made by Patch on acquiring the necessary utensils, pots and pans.

"Master, why do you write on both sides of the line?" Tequila was still the more observant of the group.

"It's to ensure a balance in purchases made and money collected from our external jobs." What Hitoshi was showing them was perhaps something only ledgers and accountants of a certain skill outside of their trade as cooks would have known.

This was double-entry bookkeeping.

On the right-hand side which represented Debit, he wrote the cost of the purchase that was made. And on the left-hand side of the line which represented Credit, he wrote the money that was used to pay for that item. This way, there was no way to lose track of purchases in between.

Patch, who had worked in the kitchens and watched the administrative elements of their establishment many times could see the benefit of such a system which prevented embezzlement of funds so easily without others noticing. It also allowed them to keep track of their expenses.

"Where did you learn this, Furuta?"

"It was taught to me while I studied at the Cooking Academy." Whatever answer Hitoshi gave, Patch was more inclined to believe it more than ever. But for a cooking academy to teach such broad areas such as accounting too, what sort of prestigious school did Hitoshi attend? Was he, in fact, an elite from the foreign land which he was born in?

No immediate answer would come for this. So he avoided asking Hitoshi any further.

"I'll leave you all to enjoy the night, sleep well." Hitoshi announced his desire to turn in.

"Good Night, Master."

"Sleep well."

They gave their regards before Patch indulged them further in the sweet wine. Completely ignoring his advice about drinking too much that it would affect their reverie. He shook his head with a wry smile on his face, boys will be boys no matter where. It did not excuse him from doing the same, he was responsible for the entire Palace's meals, so an early night was in order.

* * *

He said he should turn in early, yet his mind was wide awake. The consequence of the irregular sleep he had over the course of the past few days since the failed attack on him in the Imperial Palace Dormitories.

Still, he had yet to settle his belongings into his room, though cleaned for him. He turned the knob to his room and entered. Lo and behold, his room was rather well furnished. The floors were as clean as the kitchen since they used his solution of baking soda to wash all of the floors. But a rosy fragrance occupied his room, its origin he traced to a bowl of scented petals. The window blinds were washed and dried with the refreshing wind. The quilt on the bed frame and mattress both had their feather downs replaced.

Hitoshi smiled, the one who had attended to his room had gone beyond his calling to show his appreciation. He was indeed a strange boy, yet thoughtful.

Hitoshi lay on the bed and relaxed, body and mind. Much had happened, much had been accomplished. From the last intercom message on the longe-range communication was a job well done at transitioning from behind enemy lines to behind that, even deeper where the source of probable disruptive force would occur from.

Military Intelligence, the Special Task Force, General Hazama and Sotatsu Abo of Public Security all knew of the joker in the Empire deck. Zorzal El Caesar, but he was not as unpredictable as they were under the impression of. If they had encountered him as many times as Hitoshi had, they would realize that a genuine fool was pulling the reigns to the possible calamity of civil war. Like a baby playing around with a detonator to the powder keg which was all it needed to set the Empire ablaze. Hitoshi intended to keep them from knowing he was actually a fool, for if they knew then Abo would take this opportunity to stir the pot.

Current foreign policy prevented these figures from eliminating or influencing the Idiot Prince away from what was about to happen. The only ones that seemed happy with this current situation was Abo, of course. His reason was also obvious for a man of his profession. Bonaparte once said, "Never interrupt your enemy while he is making a mistake." A maxim of war, to take full advantage of their stumble to pressure them for more territorial rights.

There was no way the Imperial Army could match the Jietai, it was proven twice at Alnus and the Special Task Force garrison at Alnus was ready to show it again if anyone doubted it. If Zorzal did manage to convince the Army to fight against them, then it was all to Abo's gain. To be honest, he didn't really want him to benefit. If the Empire was defeated and a provisional government was set up with the government's ally, Princess Pina. Surely things would work for both parties benefit, no?

But the aftermath to achieve this would be catastrophic, first in line as victims would be the Imperial Army Legions. Thousands of soldiers slaughtered by their combined arms of small arms and HE bomblets. Even if the Special Task Force tried their best, there was still be collateral damages in Sadera. War orphans would stack up in number, unemployment, food shortages. A myriad of problems which even Princess Pina might not solve in her lifetime as the leader of the Empire.

No. If this loss of life was to be prevented, then Hitoshi had to maintain this stalemate. His promise to Warrior bunny Tyuule was to not get involved in their group politics, so he won't. But those eyes she wore, said a thousand words about her stand here in Zorzal's domain. She was here for a different reason, a more destructive reason. It may very well be that what she would be doing would plunge the Empire into chaos. What he saw in her eyes, was resentment.

She resented the subjects of the Empire, she resented Zorzal and most of all, she resented herself for her current outcome. Hitoshi wasn't personally acquainted with her to know, but experience had taught him to look out for these signs that would lead to this assumption. Someone he'd known long ago had done the same thing, and it had led to his death.

*Castle to Alpha-38, come in.* A monotone voice shrouded in static called out from his longe range communicator Kenzaki handed him.

Hearing this codename, he stiffened. Because it was not his callsign for this mission, but from a much darker time.

*Castle to Alpha-38, come in.* That voice, it wasn't Kenzaki or Hazama.

"How?-….." Why did Abo know that callsign?! Things were starting to become clear, Abo wasn't just reporting to Public Security.

*I know you can hear me, Furuta-kun… pick up, will you.* A dreadful feeling washed over him, but he had no choice but to pick up. The frequency was encrypted, so Kenzaki and Hazama wouldn't be listening in.

(click) He pressed the microphone button.

"Don't… Ever use that callsign." His tone carried a heavy wave of intimidative force that even Abo could feel from the other side.

*So how are things over there, Furuta-kun?*

"Well without your interference. Don't ever contact me again from this channel." He put down the radio and was ready to off it.

*Ma! Ma! You don't need to be so aggressive there. What you should be worrying about is what happens from here on out. Furuta-kun, I have another side mission for you.*

"Get someone else, or even better. Do it yourself!" Hitoshi slammed the microphone, wishing it would break accidentally. He thought they were no longer around, but he was wrong. Abo proved that, and worst of all, they knew he was alive as well.

*Tonight, you'll have two parts to play. In a moment, the General will contact you personally. You will ensure that Kenzaki's team infiltrates the Imperial Palace Grounds undetected so that they can do what needs to be done.*

Infiltrating the Imperial Palace Grounds? And for it to be all the way up to Hazama, just what in the world were the Special Task Force doing?

*I'm sure he'll fill you in on the details. Now, about the second order of business…*

"If it's an order from Hazama, I'll comply."

*But if it were from me, you'd refuse, right?* The spook chuckled on the other side of the comms.

*You know very well not to refuse me. Furuta-kun. You've even considered the possibility that we've already read into your history after your departure. So the question is, Furuta-kun. How safe do you think those precious to you are? How sure are you that by the time you return, you won't see their faces on the obituaries?* He took Hitoshi's silence as his acknowledgement.

Abo cleared his throat as he prepared his briefing.

*We're received a tip. Twenty Americans whom will be part of a larger group assembled outside the Gate in Ginza will infiltrate the Special region.*

"…Occupation." Hitoshi demanded their known traits, he ignored all the recurring bad memories of those "days" as he thought about the future and how would he get out of this mess. It seemed from Abo's personality and working style that he had ulterior ambitions behind the back of those who employ him. He might even be operating alone, making use of Hitoshi to build his credentials.

*As expected of you, Furuta-kun. So quick to return to the game. You truly are a perfect-.*

"Just get on with it, then shut up!"

*Ohh… Temper, Furuta-kun. I might be the one asking the favour, but you shouldn't forget etiquette…. Or you'll cease to be human.*

His hand gripped around the microphone, the plastic case cracked from the extreme force applied to it from the outside.

*Anyway, from what I hear. Fifteen are members of the Special Activities Division, Blackops. Five of them are confirmed geologists, three of which are science officers from NASA. Yunno, the type they initially plan to send to Mars or some other habitable rock to live the rest of days.* From the way he mentioned it, their plans seemed to be entering the Special Region deliberately.

"Source?"

*I'm not in the privy to indulge, but I can give a guarantee his intel is spot on.*

Hitoshi didn't trust a word of it, as much as he didn't trust Abo. He had received word before his departure that the recent G8 summit was a total flop. The international community was scrutinizing every possible avenue to force Japan into allowing their countries through the Gate to investigate. Naturally, any powerhouse nation would sought new markets for resources. So they were eager to hear what sort of resources the Special Region had beside all the familiar minerals to Earth found there and more. Oil was the one on everybody's minds. To a Ancient Roman to Medieval tier of technology, the inhabitants would not value crude oil as highly as the Nations of Earth.

"If you know about this tip, then why let them through. Just lockdown the gate."

*You must understand, Furuta-kun. Sometimes in politics, we just need to let them have their way. Besides, how long can the Special Task Force survive without their provisions?*

"…."

*From the intel, once they've finished their body inspections and are guided around the Alnus premise, these troublemakers will "vanish".* Such a convenient word to use to describe their disappearance and inability to account for their missing selves.

*And that's where you come in, Furuta-kun.* He knew what he was going to say.

*I want you to make them disappear….. Permanently.*

Hitoshi was quiet all the while he gave his briefing, apart from those few questions. He knew that Abo would lay out everything accordingly, all he needed was for him to execute.

"How much of us did you indulge Hazama?" Abo chuckled on his end.

*Did he send Kenzaki to survey you? You must forgive me, Furuta-kun. But this order for you to be sent to the Empires Capital came from the throne. Even he cannot refuse. But I will tell you this, he is a good officer, to care for his men so. Too bad he can't see what I see in you. Or else, we would've been great friends.*

In the end, Abo didn't answer he question. He had to assume that Hazama would at least class him as a rogue element and possibly send Kenzaki to neutralize him if he proved difficult. Abo was removing the floor beneath his feet.

*So without further ado, please comply with these orders, Furuta-kun.*

On the other side back in the Special Region Command, Abo leaked a grin as he said the one sentence which Furuta could not say no to. A sentence that had been wired into his being, preventing Hitoshi from true freedom.

"You'll be doing your country proud."

* * *

The critters of the sewers were exposed to a harsh alien light, shone by the lead point man guiding the Special Forces Group led by Lieutenant Kenzaki into the Palace Grounds. Time was of the essence, Hitoshi had been given a rough brief as was promised by Abo from Hazama personally. They were to open a corridor for a certain package to be brought to the doorstep of the Imperial Palace arch. And they wanted to do this without anyone noticing them, this was the Jietai's mischief at work.

Hazama told him the crazy story of his direct superior, Itami. Answering the call for help from the Schwarz Forest Dark Elves to vanquish a Flame Dragon. And not any ordinary one, but the same one that attacked the Coda Village inhabitants and the Koan Elf Village. That monster which could have killed them had Rory not been there to turn the tide to their advantage.

By some combination of luck and skill from all of them, they managed to kill the Flame Dragon. And now, Hazama wanted to send a message to the Empire to quicken the notions of peace in Princess Pina's favour.

"God! It smells!" One of Kenzaki's men callsign Caster complained about for the eighteenth time.

"Then stop breathing, you've only flapped your mouth for the last ten minutes."

"Hurry up and get to the end. Kami-sama! This smell is gonna stick to the uniform!"

Hitoshi who was leading them through the sewer catacombs rolled his eyes, it was not like he wanted to be here either. But this was the quickest way pass the numerous checkpoints of the Palace Ground walls and roaming Praetorians. The place around the Imperial Palace where Emperor Molt resided was particularly concentrated with security. Since the last time, Princess Pina brought their enemy right into their chambers.

"You certainly know your way around this place, how did you find out?" Kenzaki asked Hitoshi, seeking some small talk to occupy the time and keep his mind off the smell. It was really bad, everything you could imagine the residence up top ate and defecated was down here all-in-one to become something much worse.

"You should get out more. The residents in Akusho knows a lot more than they let on."

Kenzaki realized that his venture into Akusho, the slum of the Capital City. He had amassed not only a fortune of money from his side business of jerky, but also acquired ground intel. Kenzaki and Commander Izumo had been in negotiation with the Crime Lords of Akusho for about over a month with little progress. Yet here, Leading Private Furuta was gathering intel from helpful locals using his skills in the most proficient way. Who was the one that was more efficient? Hitoshi was starting to make them look bad.

His comment to Kenzaki and the SFG hit him hard that day. Just from this easy trip into the Imperial Palace proved this. He really wasn't kidding when he meant contingencies and careful planning, and this was with only a few days of being in the Capital. What would he be able to do in a month? Without even seeing his combat prowess, Hitoshi was starting to scare even him.

Hitoshi put a Gold Sinku Coin into Kenzaki's pocket.

"Are you bribing me?"

"No, dumbass. I'm buying the meat on your ass." He said sarcastically as Kenzaki didn't give him the opportunity to explain.

"Take a walk around Akusho, just a leisure walk. Someone will bump into you and relieve you of the coin. If you can catch him, tell him Furuta referred you to him."

"A pickpocket?"

"That kid has to be creative with the way he escapes the authorities to make ends for his siblings future. So sue him for doing all he can."

Kenzaki took the coin out and looked at it with his light.

"Does this kid have a name?"

"At this rate, I should spoon feed you, Sir. Aren't you Special Forces?" His comment was heard by every member of the team that traversed the sewer with him.

"Sorry, and thank you. You've saved us a lot of trouble in the future." Instead, Kenzaki was appreciative of what Hitoshi had done by handing over his informant to assist them.

"If you want to express gratitude, then do right by him by helping him and his siblings out of that impoverished state." Kenzaki was beginning to understand Hitoshi a little better. The man spoke coldly, but his actions always spoke louder than words. He was a lot kinder than people made him out to be. Or was this treatment solely for himself and his teammates.

"We're here." Hitoshi stopped beneath a manhole.

They gathered around him as he ascended a tactical ladder which they'd brought. These sewers didn't have the same concept of utility workers going down to inspect the sewers so there were no ladders to the three-metre deep drop into the sewer.

After climbing out one after another, they realized where they'd come out from. Some of them cringed, others were deeply affected.

"Couldn't you have taken a different opening?" Saber complained this time.

"This is the closest you'll get to the arch. What's the difference between this one and any other?"

"What's the difference? You say." Saber wanted to comment further, but Kenzaki stopped him and shook his head. He gave up, but deep within he still couldn't accept the place which they had come out from. Which was the latrine.

Even so, they had climbed up from a place where they would least likely be seen. It was around five o' clock in the morning. Dawn was an hour away, the patrols around this time were the slackest and the guards the most lethargic.

They removed the plastic wraps tied around their boots and proceeded on, one of the ideas of Hitoshi to avoid carrying the waste with their boots wherever they tread.

Hitoshi led them around the Imperial Palace to ensure that when the package came to be dropped off, no one would notice. He had them cut the pulley string to the alarm bells, shut the doors to the QRF barracks, neutralize some of the guards to doze off till daybreak.

Once they had followed his preparations for the packages arrival, they settled onto the rooftop of one of the wings of the Imperial Palace. Just right in front of the Empires triumphal arch resembling that of the Arc de Triomphe in Paris or similar examples.

"Archer calling Grail, do you read? Over."

*Grail to Archer. Reading you loud and clear. Over.* The response from Command came.

"Archer reports, the nest is ready. Over." Kenzaki confirmed the area was clear to perform the drop.

*Roger. Package and extraction to your location, E.T.A ten minutes. Ensure that the passage is clear in the meantime. Grail Out.* Command informed them of the packages arrival by chinook. All they needed now was to wait and keep random guards from the perimeter they were overwatching.

Kenzaki slouched back as he let his men survey with their thermal optics.

"I guess I have to thank you for getting us here safety without problems."

"You guess?" Hitoshi asked as he showed he was not sure of himself.

"Thank you, Hitoshi. For allowing us to put our trust in you." Realizing that Kenzaki was referring to their trust in him as a fellow member of the Jietai, he kept quiet.

Kenzaki handed him a duffel beside him which he'd been carrying the entire way.

"A gift from the spook. Said you'd need it." Hitoshi put down his binoculars and pulled it over. He unzipped it to inspect the contents.

"…"

"Furuta, I know I shouldn't be saying this but… if you find yourself in a difficult spot, don't hesitate to turn to us for help. The General is willing to look out for you." It became clear to Hitoshi with the sudden chumminess, they were indeed supportive of him. However, they were still oblivious to the real danger of the forces behind Abo and Hitoshi once upon a time.

The sound of the helicopter approached, surprisingly close considering how noisy it should have been. The helicopter crew and engineers had been busy modifying the Ch-47 chinook to be as quiet as possible.

"Give Hazama this message. He's way over his head on the affairs of my past. If wishes for the safety of those around him including his own family, he should not press further on my past or Abo's ambitions." Hitoshi's tone and expression spelt of a sincere warning to both Hazama and Kenzaki to keep out of this affair between him and Abo. The tension of the atmosphere was increased by the loudness of the chopper dropping off its package.

The severed head of the Flame Dragon.

Even as it was unlinked from the harness and lying on the top of the arch, Kenzaki couldn't take his eyes off it until the helicopter crew called for him to board like the rest of his team had been doing. It was their moment to extract while they had time.

In a few minutes, the earliest bird will arise look up to the arch and to his shock, see the carcass head of the legendary Dragon. Then, the Imperial Palace and the Empire as a whole will be asking about. How did the head of the Flame Dragon end up here without a single person noticing? Who was responsible for this?

Kenzaki snickered at the thought.

"Well, I guess this is-…" As Kenzaki turned around to say farewell to the guide who brought them here, he only saluted thin air.

Amidst his distraction, Hitoshi had left to do his wetwork for that spook. As unpleasant as he imagined it was, Hitoshi was doing a job that he would not. In the end, he could do nothing to support Hitoshi and instead he had been helped a ton in just one day with the mysterious Cook. He wasn't joking when he said they were way over their heads.

All he could really do was oblige by Hitoshi's advice and wait for his return, celebrate in the way they always did with close friends and comrades should he return safely. Bury and attend his funeral if not. A smile crept on Kenzaki's lips, he was convinced the former would occur. But even so…..

"Good luck, Furuta."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dining with Tyuule

Author's Notes:

Just to inform all those Gate jietai fans who were reading the content. Just browsing around the reddit and saw that Skythewood Translations will be resuming their translations in the next few weeks.

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]**

* * *

If you want an op done right, you have to do it yourself. Graham believed in this saying more than ever, since his lost to his Japanese counterpart, Komakado of the Defense Intelligence. The loss of his first party of operatives during the failed Sankai Resort snatch and grab still rung clearly in his head. He did not expect two things to happen. One was that China and Russia had the exact same idea, when all four groups including the Japanese SFG had been there to lay ambush were engaged in a four-way battle. The second factor of that op which would be doomed to failure was the involvement of what the late-team leader Agent Chuck described as "A Girl in a Kimono", analysts concluded was the individual known as Rory Mercury, the Immortal Envoy of the Special Region's patron deity of Calamity, Emroy. One of the guests the team were supposed to kidnap to extort the Japanese Government into giving special privileges like US involvement within the Special Region. High-handed as it was, if they did not do so then others would take the opportunity, like China and Russia did.

Graham reflected back on this event because the current event was slowly becoming similar to the Hakone Incident, of which they would fail.

Raptor Team, a hardy group of fifteen operatives from different branches of the service, handpicked to conduct clandestine operations which the States could ill afford to be seen openly doing. At this very moment, they were exhibiting why they were the men for the job and at the same time not adequate enough to fight against the unidentified attacker who ambushed them in a place called the Schwarz Forest. Assuming that's what their stolen map said in Japanese translated back to English.

Graham knew their infiltration through the Gate without significant security or opposition was too good to be true.

"We've been tricked!" He said over the loudness of the firefight, or rather the operatives firing their weapons into the forest with wild abandon. They were in this situation because while moving to set a forward base out of the Jietais reach, one of the Science Officer's heads was blown apart by a projectile passing through it. Only a large caliber weapon could do this, the word "sniper" appeared in their heads due to their training. However, the forest was too dense and restricted in terms of field of view to effectively perform long range engagements. So they scanned the perimeter with their thermals sights to no apparent effect.

Then it came. Their radios cracked with the sound of frequencies changing and altering by itself. This was when the spookiest thing happened, music began to play through their intercom.

Graham quickly identified it to be Lady in Red by Chris Deburgh. (*Read with song playing for feel)

 _*I've-never seen so many men_

 _ask you if you wanted to dance…*_

The tempo of the music effected their resolve and they took it strangely in a calming way. But their opinions were quickly changed as a projectile passed through two operatives who had taken this hacking of their intercom as a joke, in a double-kill fashion. There was no report from the shot nor crack of the bullet reaching supersonic speed.

Their attacker was close by, using large-calibre weapons loaded with subsonic ammunition. They quickly assessed as they took countermeasures.

And so here they were at present. Fighting against an enemy which had yet to reveal itself.

"Keep those grenades coming!" The leader of the field operatives, callsign Raptor Actual gave ground orders to his men to maintain a field of fire which would cover their movements. He was quick to realize that the music served to distract them from their surroundings and focus deliberately. He hoped that the loudness of the firefight would help drown out the music because he couldn't afford to turn off their communication devices. They had tried to change frequency several times already but in vain. There was even radio speakers set out in the field where they couldn't find. So they had been force to listen to this out of place music to their dread as every once in a while, someone got picked off.

 _*_ _They're looking for a little romance,_

 _given half a chance.*_

"Sev! Thrown the smokes Northwest when I give the signal!" He gave his last instruction before approaching Graham.

"Sir, we'll hold here while you take the labcoats to a safespot. I'll leave Five of my boys with you." Actual proposed.

"You can't hold here against whoevers attacking us."

"You will if you want to get out of this alive, Graham!"

"Tsk!"

"When we signed up for this, we knew this could happen at any time. You have a mission to complete, sir. If we fail, the Japs will really claim everything!" Actual spoke the truth as much as Graham, the Head of the CIA Far East Division hated to admit.

In all likeliness, this was the Japanese Governments doing. Even if they couldn't find traces of Jietai Special Forces, their entry into the Special region was suspiciously too easy.

"Alright, Harlan. You win." Raptor Actual grinned with delight that his boss wasn't so stuck up that he couldn't see the big picture.

"We'll meet here. The Imperial Capital City of Sadera. Southern outskirts, look for a-(Splurt)" A sudden spray of dampness dirtied Graham's face while Raptor Actual had been planning their meet up after dealing with this unknown enemy. After wiping his face, he realized his palms were covered in sticky dark red liquid.

 _*I have never seen that dress you're wearing-…._

 _Or the highlights in your heaaaad that catch your eyes.*_

(Plop) "Huh?" A hefty sound of something dropping hard.

Graham looked back towards where Raptor Actual would finish his plan. But in front of him, lay the man himself. Lying in a pool of his own blood.

 _*I have been blind…*_

"BOOSSS! God Damn it! Where're you, you bastard-(Splurt)" Angered by the death of their leader, the next aggressive beefhead stood up to challenge their aggressor and earned a bullet through his throat after making himself such a presentable target.

 _*Lady in Reeedd…..is dancing with me…..*_

"Jesus!" Graham hit the deck once more. The operatives began to throw their smoke grenades to cover their area for a tactical withdraw as things were starting to get dicey.

The operatives began to gather tightly to stay in contact with one another now that the smokescreen impaired their vision of where each other was. They also guarded the remaining scientists tightly.

Raptor-One, Raptor Actual's second-in-command came before Graham. Briefly sparing a look at his dead superior and giving a short farewell in his mind. "Sir, it's time to go."

"Y-Yeah. Mm."

Once all were accounted for, they moved quickly but carefully through the forest where it was easier to traverse through. Even now, the music still played on. But it sounded a lot closer.

"Over there!" One of the operatives called out.

"That's the speaker." He was accompanied by another two who thought if they could trace the power source they could find the origin of the culprit.

"No! Wait!" Graham called out, suspecting the worst.

(Crash) "Woaaahh!"

"Aahhhh!"

"Arrrghhh!"

However, it was too late, as the three soldiers fell into a hole. Graham and the rest quickly arrived at the rim of the hole only to find a gruesome mess inside, courtesy of stakes planted below.

(Bang) Instead of continuing to try and source the wires, Graham pulled out his pistol and shot the speakers. An eerie quiet now occupied their surroundings, but it seemed better than listening to that dstruptive music.

" _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight."_

They were caught by surprise once again, instead of the music resuming from a backup speaker it was someone who was singing out the lyrics.

Weapons pointed about as they tried their best to find the direction, yet they could not.

"He's bloody toying with us!" They all thought exactly the same thing.

"Run!" Graham suggested as he took the lead and they followed his example. If they stayed, they would still remain within the hunting zones of this hunter whom Graham was now almost a hundred percent convinced this person was sent by the Japs.

(Snap) "Ggurrrghhh!" Whilst running in rows, one of the operatives ran into a hanging noose. Triggering it to carry him up into the trees, the speed effectively snapped his neck and presented his body before the rest hung up.

"Run!" Graham reminded them as he used all his strength to carry him. Similar sounds resounded with men springing hidden traps along the way consecutively. Graham had chosen not to look anymore as it would slow him and the rest down further. He could only remind them to run. But truly, how wide was the hunter's net over them and how many of thise goddamn traps did he prepare?

-Don't tell me… He predicted every one of our actions beforehand.- Graham thought. Cold sweat began to precipitate off his forehead. The possibility existed, from the moment they entered his domain, he had his grip around their necks.

How frightening this individual was, Graham could not see this done by a party. Running through the thickets, he finally reached a cliffside and was forced to stop. The crack of Dawn had just arrived, and the light shone warmly upon him. Giving news, he'd just survived a night of horror. He turned around to account for those that remained….

Only to find that he was the sole remaining person.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I have never had such a feeling,

Such a feeling of complete and utter looove."

Graham turned around and stood face to face with a figure, covered in blood. Singing the lyrics of a song he once loved now traumatised by.

"As I do tonight….." Graham sang the next bit out of rhythm, for nothing could change his fate now. He knew this job well before taking it up, there were no guarantees.

"Lady in reeed….. is dancing with me." The killer walked towards him slowly, with a knife in hand.

"Cheek-to-cheek… There's nobody here, it's just you and me…. -It's where I wanna be." The one that started it, did not continue singing with him. Yet, Graham continued where he left off and proceeded to sing his last song with the beautiful scenery to paint his death in a vibrant colour.

It's not how you die, but how you lived. In his last moments, Graham realised the meaning behind why he had sung this song.

"But I hardly know… THIS BEAUTY BY MY SIIIDDE!... I'll never for get, the way you look toniiIIIight." Graham sang intensely, to make his final seconds the best in his life. When he did, all the sadness and regret were washed away. It felt weird, to feel grateful to a killer for giving him this one moment. He was sure to tell it in the afterlife if there was one waiting for him.

His killer stood behind him, grasping the front of his neck and thrusting his blade into the back of his neck to kill him quickly and as painlessly as possible. Graham's body was released from his grip and collapsed to the ground. The last of the unsanctioned intruders had been eliminated.

The hunter of over Twenty American Covert ops and Science Officers had completed his job, greeted by the rest of the risen sun. Welcoming him to another day in Falmart, paradise lost. He glanced at Graham, lying on the ground, wearing a smile despite his despair. The killer felt inclined to do him one more honour, for being such an unsual victim who welcomed his death.

" _I'll never will forget, the-way you look… tonight."_

* * *

How do you explain to over a million citizens and a dozen times of imperial subjects in the Capital City alone, what rested upon the arch of triumph? How did it get there and most importantly, who left it there?

The Imperial authority could not answer that question and therefore lost dignity in the face of its people. For they could not even begin to answer how the severed head of the flame dragon which weighed over a ton at least was lifted nearly twenty feet off the ground. A winch system? That meant a serious breach in security which was the Praetorian Guards' duty. If the ones who left this "present" for the Empire right in the centre of the Imperial Palace doorstep, then they could easily enter the Emperor's chambers and take his head.

And what a time it was to be having this sort of conversation, this evening was the night of the banquet to celebrate the return of the prisoners of war. An emissary from Japan, accompanying Suguwara Koji would be invited to discuss further on the talks of peace after Princess Pina's successful negotiation for a ceasefire had won them back their captured Nobles.

Like all other Palace Kitchens, the South Palace kitchen was expected to contribute to fulfilling the manpower requirements to serve and cook for the massive Banquet about to take place within the Imperial Palace quarters itself. To the staff of the external Palaces, this was an opportunity for them to expose themselves to the dining etiquette of Royalty. It was also a time when the Imperial Kitchen scouted cooking talent from the other Kitchens to keep their human resource at optimal levels without losing quality. Patch had once been such a case, five years ago when he was a young and aspiring member of the Northern Palace Kitchens. Porto's predecessor had chosen him to be a part of the prestigious group serving the Emperor and the Royal Family members with him.

"Aniki has returned!" Chive pointed out Patch's return from the dispatch office.

"We've been asked to take care of the desserts." Patch informed them of the course which they were required to pay close attention to. Like all the other Kitchens who had been designated a task.

"Should we not tell Master?" Chive motioned to Hitoshi, taking a nap against the wagon which held their portable stove and crockery.

-…- Knowing what kind of profession Hitoshi also held beside cooking, Patch did not need to guess why he ended up sleeping in during morning hours. In a sense, this made him an accomplice, he mused.

"I will inform him later when he has woken." The Kitchen Hands were satisfied with this and questioned no further as it would be rude, since they knew that Patch had been with Hitoshi since the beginning.

"Master Agave." Patch called Tequila by his formal name and title to which he replied with surprise.

"Heh?" Tequila was still not used to his new position and title as a fully-fledged chef in the South kitchens. "Uh- yes?"

"Confectionaries are your speciality, can I rely on you to take the lead?" He inquired of him.

"Um- should we not wait for Master Furuta?" Tequila asked unsure whilst sparing a glance at the resting Hitoshi, lying in the back of the open wagon without a care in the world. Almost envious of his position and expression of comfort.

"As a Kitchen Head, he is required to handle many other affairs which require late nights. Especially with the lack of staff our department has. I think it will be a good opportunity to show just our reliable we are on our own to Furuta." Hearing his reasoning, Tequila also seemed convinced that this was showing some initiative and was encouraging for their own staff members.

"Mn! Sure, you can rely on me anytime, Patch!" He puffed confidently before catching up with Chive and Basille to attend a briefing by the Head of the Imperial Kitchen, Porto, who would be leading the events of this banquet in sustaining the guests' appetites.

Rumours were going around that the Japanese Envoys had demanding tastes, which ruffled up some of the kitchen staff into worrying their inadequacies in serving the new guest and infuriating them. Thereby affecting the negitiations with the Empire over the prisoners of war. Whoever spread that rumour had done a brilliant job at distressing the whole Kitchen Community. If Hitoshi had heard of this, then only one person would come to mind.

Patch parked the wagon in a designated location under the instructions of the Praetorian Guard who were supervising the security for the evening. He unloaded the cooking items slowly yet, efficiently. His years of being stuck at the position of Kitchen Hand in the Imperial Palace kitchen had not gone to waste in building a humble demeanour. If not for the support of his wife and child coming along, Patch might have gone down a darker path. At the makeshift pavilions for the extended kitchen, Patch placed all the equipment in their designated location by himself.

"Well. well. Look who it is?" Someone called out in an unpleasant tone, with intention for everyone working to hear him.

"Am I seeing wrong? It looks like Patch." A group had gathered around the South Palace kitchens area. Patch instantly recognised them as the senior staff of Porto's. Not aware of the situation which called for his resignation, nor of Porto's failed attempt and blackmail. They followed their intuition based on rumours and general impression on the situation. He was, after all, the only one who approached Hitoshi the closest than any other staff member. All had heard of how Hitoshi had been called to serve under Crown Prince Zorzal and thought good riddance. He was an embarrassment to their echelons and pedigree as chefs.

"I think it is, but why is he here?"

"Don't know, the last we saw of him, he left with the uncultured Foreigner."

"I see, so he put aside Master Vinho's kindness all these years to seek quick gains from the Mysterious Foreigner." Now, they cooked up a story which criminalized him for his actions despite not being true.

Patch had the good mind to ignore them and proceeded on with his work.

"Aren't I right, Patch?" Patch did not answer.

"If you would stay silent, then we would have to assume I am right." The old staff member of his laughed together with the rest of his gang. The other workers and staff who were not affiliated continued to do their own thing, ignoring the events taking place in front of them to their best interest.

They could see that Patch was irritated, yet he remained indifferent for better control over his emotions thanks to more life-threatening events. This was pale in comparison, so their petty attempts to mock him were an insult to their own intellect.

"Hey, say something!" They understood that his silence was a mockery of them instead.

It was at this point which the leader of the gang grabbed hold of Patch by the collar. "Bastard, you think you're better than us!"

Patch was now face to face with the man. And had no choice but to interact with him.

"Your members of the Imperial Kitchen, so why are you picking on one such as myself who is from the South Palace? Are you unsatisfied with your own situation that you would take it out on others?"

His rational thought had made some of them turn pale and others embarrassed. Some spectactors snickered away as his mere words had humiliated the group in a public presence.

"Hmph!" The leader pressed him against the column of the pavilion to show his readiness to violence.

"You're just a Kitchen Hand! Even in other places you still are a lowly serf!" The leader shouted into his face as he reared his fist to launch it into Patch's face.

Patch closed his eyes shut to protect them from the incoming blow- "Hey wha- yaahh! (Crash)"

-which never came.

Peeling them open, he found his former colleague upon the floor with his hand twisted in an awkward angle with Hitoshi's hand locking him in place.

"Arrrr- Arrgh!" He wailed in pain as Hitoshi lifted it ever so slightly which translated into muscles pulling in incorrect directions, painful.

The gang stepped back, intimidated by the strangely methodical maneuver which he had performed on their gang leader. A basic Judo Armlock.

"What are you doing?" Hitoshi directed the question at the man he disabled who looked back in fear.

"Just now, what did you say about Parsley being only a Kitchen Hand?" The seriousness of his voice tongue tied the group who were still shifty about Hitoshi's actual status and if offending him would have consequences.

"Get the boss! Quick!" They whispered to their fleetest of feet who ran off silently to find their Kitchen Head.

"Urrgh!-… You're going to regret this, Furuta!- Aaahh!" His comment was stopped as Hitoshi applied pressure to his arm.

"Am I? Then how about I lay out the situation for you to better understand who is right and wrong here, shall we? You distrupted the working flow to instigate a confrontation between the Imperial Kitchen and the South Kitchen. Not only did you talk behind my back and openly humiliate Patch, but you slandered our South Kitchen. Do you realise who owns it, scum?"

The rebellious spirit ceased to exist after Hitoshi explained this point, they all knew who owned the South Palace and in turn the Kitchen there as well.

"How am I to report this to His Highness, Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar? That the subjects of the Emperor and his future subjects in time to come think ill of him and his retinue. You can explain to his "Cleaners" why you think so, they will be more than happy to hear it from your mouth." Realising the graveness of this offence as stated by Hitoshi, he started to turn pale.

"No! I said no such thing! If you thought that, then you have misunderstood my words! Please!" He justified frantically to the expressionless Hitoshi.

"What? Do you take my words as a threat? I'm merely reminding you of the difference between yourselves in the Imperial Kitchen and the South Kitchen. We wouldn't want an incident to happen where His Highness caught word of this, now would we?" Hitoshi said with a wolf's smile.

The ability to speak seemed to have been robbed from the leader as he mouthed words which did not form.

"By the way, you said Patch was just a mere Kitchen Hand. That is wrong." Patch looked at Hitoshi with shock as he was about to speak the next sentence that would change his life forever.

"Parsley Romuli is the deputy Kitchen Head of the South Palace Kitchen. In time, he will take my position when I leave. Whereas you are just a mere Kitchen Hand of the Imperial Palace Kitchens." Patch's mouth hung suspended as he'd been promoted nearly five levels in the Kitchen Hierarchy. To be a Deputy of the Kitchen Head. One had to first attain a chef's acclimation, and hold the title for at least ten years to become a senior chef. Holding that appointment for another five years before one could put their name forward as a candidate for the next opening of the Deputy position against the other senior chefs. It was decades of being committed to the organization to achieve such a title, yet not everyone could attain it so easily. Talent was always the deciding factor alongside favour with the current Kitchen Head since whoever held that position would likely as Hitoshi said succeed him.

The group looked highly troubled, it was one thing to offend cause a scene. But to overstep their boundaries as Kitchen Hands in front of all the other Kitchen staff from the respective Palaces, was showing how poorly the Imperial Kitchen as a whole reflected.

"I am just a mere Kitchen Hand, and I have offended Master Parsley. I beg forgiveness for my rudeness and the weakness of my own inferiority complex. Say it." Hitoshi threatened the victim to his armlock as he brought him up into a kneel before Patch.

"I-…..I am just a mere Kitchen Hand….. I have offended-…Master Patch (smack) Ahhh!" Hitoshi flung the back of his hand against the Kitchen Hand's face.

"Master Parsley!- I meant Master Parsley!" He quickly corrected himself as he had been made to.

"Go on." Hitoshi pushed him to continue where he left off, determined to make him finish his apology in front of everyone.

"I beg forgiveness for my rudeness! And my own jealously!" He cried out just as Hitoshi released his arm lock upon him. He cradled his bruised arm after nearly reaching the point of breaking a bone.

Hitoshi squatted in front of the gang leader to the latter's dismay and dread.

"Remember, these words came from your own mouth. If you ever break them, I will undertake the responsibility to remind you in Master Vinho's place. You will not sully the Imperial Kitchen's name before your own mistakes." Hitoshi stood up and stepped back as he didn't care for them any longer.

"What's going on here-iie-…" The familiar Kitchen Head boomed as he waddled through the crowd and stopped as he came into direct contact with the person he feared the most.

"Ah, Master Vinho. It's nice to see you. I was just reminding your staff of the boundaries of our Kitchens. Your staff member here is quite the eager chap, you should really pay more attention to him from now on. Just in case he says too unsavoury comments to the wrong people, even if it is true."

"Uh-…Y-Yes! You're right!" He turned to the Kitchen Hand who caused this commotion with a harsh glare hidden behind his forced smile.

"Why haven't you thanked Master Furuta?!" Porto's shouted enraged at his own staff member, the leader of the gang that tried to harass Patch. Porto's did not realise this, but it was his reaction that cemented Furuta's authority and Patch's place with this response which acknowledges it. Once again, Hitoshi had manipulated Porto's into doing something for him unintentionally.

"T-Thank you, Master Furuta! For showing me the proper way!" The Kitchen Hand unhesitantly thanked him, even if his heart was a mess from the reversal of their situations.

"Most happy to help." He said with the most convincing of smiles which only served to frighten the group after witnessing his true demeanour.

"Master Vinho, perhaps I can invite you to a cup of tea while the rest of the Palace Kitchens arrive?" When Porto's heard this invitation from Hitoshi, he sweated internally underneath his thick garb.

"Um- I am sorry. I just remembered that I have an appointment to handle with the adminstratum! Have yourself a good day!" He quickly dismissed himself before Hitoshi could say another word. Seeing that their own Kitchen Head had retreated in front of Hitoshi, the group naturally dispersed.

With that out of the way, he went over to the assembling area for the South Kitchens shop which Patch had half setup. Patch did not move at all from his place, he simply stared at Hitoshi whilst he unpacked the crockery from the bags and placed them on a table provided to them.

"Are you gonna leave everything to me, Patch?" Hitoshi asked with a smile.

Patch hesitated for a moment before hastily coming over to bring out the tools to put in their place. In his haste, he became careless. Handling the knives came next and it was no surprise when he pulled them out from the wrong end that he cut himself. "Ow!-."

A deep graze appeared on the length of his palm due to his unfounded strength in the grip. Patch was left in a state of stupor, unsure of how to handle the blood flowing from his wound for the first time. Until a clean towel was wrapped around his hand with pressure applied from a pair of hands keeping the blood from flowing to fast.

"Sit down." Hitoshi demanded as he pulled a stool over.

"Uh-… but-."

"Sit." Hitoshi insisted to which he listened and sat as instructed.

Hitoshi knelt in front of him, bringing forth a small pouch bearing a red cross. He poured water over the cut to wash as much blood away from the wound as possible.

"This is gonna sting." Hitoshi warned in advance as he took some sort of paste and applied it onto Patch's wound.

"Ssssss!" Patch reacted to the short pain of the anticeptic binding agent searing his wound closed.

"For someone as big as you to show the reaction of a child, means you probably haven't grown up. Huh, Patch?" Hitoshi joked.

"That- That is not funny…" He took up the straightman routine.

"But it is." Hitoshi opposed him with an unfair smile on his face that made the situation awkward for him. Hitoshi carried on with the next step to treating the wound with gauze bandages, wrapping them firmly around his hand.

"A child with such big hands, he might be clumsy. But these hands that have suffered don't hide one's earnesty to do good for those he cherishes." Patch had words from his mouth taken from him as Hitoshi became metaphorical with him.

"That's why, Patch. You should never grow up or you'll lose the only trait that defines you apart from everyone who laughs at what makes you a good person." Hitoshi had yet to finish the bandaging when Patch's hand clenched and shook.

"…. What is that suppose to mean….?" The other hand of his rested onto Hitoshi's to stop him from treating him further.

Patch's head was lowered, he dared not show the face he had on him now. Just as he didn't wish to feel this way. But how could he prevent it, these tears that fell to the ground. Carrying years of struggle alone up the echelons. The struggle that a young Parsley Romuli had endured for a future that would not show itself to one who acted honestly in a den of thieves.

Until the final moment when he had cracked under the pressure to commit sin for the sake of advancement. Patch could never forgive himself for it, even if it gave his growing family a better tomorrow. He would forever be cursed with the knowledge that he used someone's life for gain. In a reversal of fortune, the tides were turned against him as he deserved. When Hitoshi held them all at gunpoint. Yet for some unknown reason, Hitoshi spared him. A whim, he concluded. But one that Patch took as a second chance to make things right.

If possible, he would make it up to Hitoshi for the attempt to kill him by serving alongside him for the rest of his life. Patch had not declared this, for there was no need to gratify himself with taking responsibility to atone. He soon realized that Hitoshi had a frightening ability to turn the odds of those that wish ill upon him against them. He truly didn't need someone like him by his side, it could be seen with the rest. Tequila, Chive and Basille. Hitoshi showed the same level of charity he did to him because there was nothing that truly differentiated them from Patch in his eyes. Patch was willing to accept that.

Yet, when he was troubled by his former colleagues. Why did Hitoshi stand up for him? Why did he threaten them at the possible expense of his reputation and the possibility of making new enemies? Why did he declare Patch his successor who would inherit all he'd accumulated out of his own efforts alone?...

… Why did he bandage these big clumsy hands… and tell him they were kind?

His eyes would not stop watering, his nostrils became heavy with dampness and his mouth could not control itself as his body naturally felt the need to cry. Hitoshi said nothing and lend his hand which Patch held together with both of his, holding it as if it were a treasured existence above his lowered head. Why was he being rewarded with such blessing when he clearly deserved punishment for the act of murder and betrayal of friendship no matter how short? How could Hitoshi still call him a friend after all that had happened?

The more he thought of these, the more he poured his heart out with tears and weeping. He didn't deserve this kind of friendship, yet it was given readily. Patch understood that in the continuation of his struggles to survive and live, he was not alone. Now, he had a friend worth dying for.

It was a surprise to the newer staff who returned from their briefing to find Patch weeping tears before their new master. Yet, it didn't seem like he was crying out of pain, but elation.

* * *

Besides the happiness of the occasion, there was only one person who wore an expression that expressed his disdain and disbelief in all that was occurring tonight.

Things had turned for the worst, the officials he had invited had all excused themselves due to pressing domestic matters in maintaining their armies and keeping the bureaucrats at bay. These were all pretences in light of their fear of carrying through with Zorzal's plans for the Empire.

And the biggest contributing factor to this ultimate decision was the severed head of the Flame Dragon at the arch of triumph. Found this morning lying on top of the structure which represented their victory in war for their soldiers to march through.

While no one was claiming responsibility for the act, most if not all had a good idea of who was capable of slaying the nye invincible Flame Dragon. It was precisely why they sought to attend tonights' banquet, to determine if the rumours were true. That the Men in Green were the ones responsible for killing the Flame Dragon, and who better to ask than Princess Pina and Japanese Envoy Suguwara.

"Why must I go to meet Japan's Envoy!?" Zorzal angrily stomped his way to the entrance of the designated banquet hall.

"It's one of your duties, now that His Highness, are the crown prince." Tyuule, moving quickly behind him informed him.

"Damn it!... It's so annoying." He grumbled as he continued on.

"M-My apologies!" The warrior bunny apologized out of habit whilst trying to catch up with Zorzal's pace which was inconsistent with her ability to walk in heels.

"Hya!" Applying insufficient pressure to the ground perpendicular to her feet caused her foot in heels to slide off the smooth marble surface. Losing her balance ensured that she would topple backwards.

Bracing for that fall that never came, as Zorzal's hand grasped hers to give her support.

"Watch your footing, you fool….. And I'm not blaming you." He said to her after pulling her up and releasing his hand.

"But it's my fault the sabotage plan faile-."

"What are you talking about? You just passed on the order, it's the spies that turned out to be completely useless."

"….." What was she expecting? How coy of him, to show small acts of kindness to make her think he cared for her. Zorzal was clearly not able to see that she was beyond small childish tricks like these.

"Enough of the tricks for now, it's more important to gather support from the military and pro-war factions." Tyuule was a little amused internally, even he was not foolish enough not to let this sort of opportunity go to waste. Perhaps it was because, like those sons who had been imprisoned in Japan, he had suffered a similar humiliation at the hands of their mortal enemy.

It was this sort of decisive fool that would all the more bring calamity to the Empire in foreseeable ways. Zorzal blabbered on in how Japan seemed incompetent in knowing how to accept victory and have become complacent enough to believe they can ask for peace.

It was more like they had the luxury to ask for whatever they wanted, after all, peace ensured some degree of cooperation. Japan clearly saw some potential in having the Empire as an ally than a vassal.

They coincidentally bumped into the Emperor, his father along the way in. Where Zorzal expressed his ultimate belief that they could win in a fight against Japan's Army. To no apparent change in decision by the Emperor. Emperor Molt left him a few words of caution and advise on his actions before entering.

"Father!" Emperor Molt along with his guards stood silently by the door as he contemplated his moves in advance

"Your Highness, you can be heard from inside. Please calm yourself." Tyuule acted out her part to maintain his dignity in the presence of the Imperial subjects.

"Tsk! Shit!" He wrestled with his rising emotions, once inside the hall he could not show this unruly behavior.

Seeing that she need not console him further, Tyuule begun to plant ideas into his head that he would take as his own.

"Tonight is the ceremony to celebrate the return of the prisoners. Official, that is. However, everyone's attention will be upon Princess Pina and the Japanese Envoys." Zorzal listened attentively as she dropped hints.

"As the crown prince, you should offer them words of appreciation on the publics behalf." Zorzal was quick to see the potential of his interactions, to win the downbeaten hearts of those who had lost and been humiliated. They would become such powerful supporters to his cause.

"I know." He replied as a matter a fact.

The crier announced the arrival of Emperor Molt and Crown Prince Zorzal as they walked into the brightly lit banquet hall to be received by their subjects. The doors closed behind Tyuule who stayed behind for obvious reasons.

"What a simple man." She said too softly for the Praetorian Guard standing by the door to hear, even though they stared at her cautiously. Tyuule returned their glares with a smile before she left.

She walks along the quieter of paths where there is no presence besides those that had sworn loyalty to her.

To think that this sort of scenario would happen. Even she would never imagine the Flame Dragon's defeat. However, this only served to accelerate her plans.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, work is coming along, we just need time to complete the finishing touches. Miss Tyuuuule."

"I will not tolerate another failure, Bouro. Noriko is still alive because you left it to someone else." Her original plan to have the Japanese Government respond to the death of their citizen at the hands of Pina's subject was foiled because the assassin Bouro had manipulated had not carried through with her mission.

"I have no excuses. This time, I have called for the elite bands from the Haryo." No sooner did the hidden presence announce this did three figures drop from the roof and knelt before Tyuule in unison.

"Theres are Ukushi, Kakushi and Korume." Bouro introduced the so-called "elite" of his depraved tribe. Robe and hooded figures with a heavy air of death around them. How well would they perform, only time would tell.

"Then get going already." With her approval, they dismissed themselves as quickly as they appeared.

"I want everything to become more interesting." A grin leaked from her lips, turning her beautiful complexion into one of malice and calamity. Tyuule walked off into the direction of the pavilions, she wanted to pay a visit to a certain someone. Along the way, she saw the head of the once-magnificent Flame Dragon resting on a carriage being pulled up by orcs under the supervision of the Praetorians Guards.

She was curious to know what he thought about this whole situation or if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

The crisis in the Kitchens would stay in the Kitchens. Even though it became a crisis no longer.

What should have been kitchen staff working tirelessly to sate the hunger of the guests was now a cooking lesson, brought to you by Hitoshi Furuta, the Kitchen Head of the South Palace. It was rare for Kitchen Heads to even pick up cooking utensils, they were more of managers than they were of chefs after their decades of service.

So the Kitchen staff paid special attention to the dish he was cooking up for them to see.

A dispute followed between a well-known chef with his company from outside and the administratum of the Palace who outsourced him. Where they refused to give him the agreed payment when he arrived, they also did not follow through with his request to lead the whole team in cooking up the entire course which was agreed upon in contract. Yet, who were they to refuse to serve the Emperor, the adminstratum thought. Being betrayed by the administratums' stinginess and dishonesty, the chef left his part to play at the most inconvenient of times.

The administratum was in anarchy when they failed to get hold of him again and re-negotiate. Leaving the banquet Kitchen staff with a humungous gap, and with no one to do the starters.

Porto's was shouting out dispatches to the nearest restuarants with chefs who specialized in appetizers to come forward, in vain. No one could assemble as quickly to undertake this task. Nobody asked him to do stand in, but Hitoshi could not let the organization fall while he was a part of it.

Surrounding his preparation table, Hitoshi schooled the chefs and Kitchen Hands alike on a very simple dish that could be completed in but minutes without real expertise required. He sliced bread and toasted them to resemble crackers or bagel chips as the base. Using Patch's strong arms to beat cheese blocks into whipped cheese which he spread along the improvised crackers.

Extracting the egg yolk carefully into a bowl with Dijon mustard, lemon juices and vinegar, he whisked the blend along with salt whilst adding oil in gradually. After a few minutes, he was rewarded with a creamy white paste which he placed under the cold stone for a quick chill, and voilà. He had instant mayonnaise, but this was not the final product he wished for.

He threw in tomato ketchup sauce, pickle relish, some freshly cut onion and garlic along with vinegar, salt and a few dashes of some red bottle they were not aware of but had a name written on it they did not understand. Before he left the mixing process to Patch once more, he collected the Mayonnaise and poured it in together.

"Take the cracker and spread a generous portion of the whipped cheese. Remember, it's this that makes up most of the appetizer, the rest is just accessory and contributes to exotic taste." Hitoshi gave instructions to the small active workshop which were mimicking his steps with precision.

After they had completed their task, Hitoshi showed them the boiling and rapid chilling of shrimp in a bowl of ice water. The cooked shrimp became vibrant orange in colour due to having its flesh thoroughly cooked.

"Now, apply some of the "thousand island" sauce which my colleague has just finished preparing to your shrimp on top of the cracker and we're done." Hitoshi took off his apron and walked out to check of his "students" performance.

"That's it?" The chefs expressed their surprise at the level of simplicity to his appetizer dishes. Hitoshi had a brief read through a recipe book he found tucked away in the corner of the cabinets back in the South Palace Kitchen. It was an anthology of all the compiled recipes collected over the ages since the South Palace had been erected. Empire cuisine in regard to Appetizers had always been almost as elaborate as the main course. And they were always cooked.

"Have a bite." There was no use explaining, Hitoshi held out a tray of his recently made shrimp cocktails. The chefs reached out and took one each, placing them in their mouths. Hitoshi and Patch watched the familiar trend of wide eyes and subtle shows of ecstacy from the rich taste flowing into their stomachs.

"Wha-…what is this?!"

"So simple-….. yet such complex taste!"

"Mmm!" The last of the chefs just continued to finish his sample than give his opinion, showing how much he enjoyed it.

"Gentlemen, we must remember that appetizers are only to promote our patrons' appetite for the main course, which you will be handling. I have no doubt that once they have experienced your hard efforts that they will be going home with a good aftertaste. I wish you the best of regards." Hitoshi dismissed himself from their presence after bowing as he went back to do the course which he was supposed to in the beginning.

"Such humility…."

"Is he really Lord Zorzal's chef?" Being part of the arrogant prince's retinue, one would have thought they shared the same traits.

"He has already garnered our guests' attention to the main course, we cannot let them down." Their evaluation of Hitoshi grew, soon forgetting that a week ago he was nothing more than a foreign cook in the lowest position. However, in this time of need, he'd saved all of them from humiliation and he did not once brag about it. They had heard rumours of Master Vinho's fear of Hitoshi as well, someone who held the highest appointment amongst their trade. He even receded the credit of the day to them, so how could they not be impressed.

Just as Hitoshi went back to work, so did they. This workshop he held was merely for the Kitchen hands to carry out the preparations of the appetizer on their own. However, the chefs were quite interested when he said that no chef was required to attend to the appetizers and the Kitchen Hands could do it on their own. He even negotiated with the adminstratum to have their wages for the banquet increased. So the Kitchen hands of various palaces worked with extra care and effort to bring out more of these "Shrimp cocktails" to the banquet halls.

Patch had returned ahead of him and watched over the process of their desserts, several batches of cake that had alcohol similar to Rum inside of it.

"How are things going here?" Tequila was only happy to report they were halfway through with the cooking process after finishing the preparations. They were the finishing course of the banquets so there was no rush.

"Brilliant, that strange pan you gave us was quite fantastic. We didn't have to worry about unevenly cooked portions with that centre hole." Normally, cakes of a certain size would have to be careful about its consistency especially in the middle. The bundt pan, back in Earth originated from the bundt cakes unique ring shape. But the pan which served as the mould for the baking shape could also be used on other types of cake. Unfortunately, Hitoshi could not find such a pan here in Falmart. That, however, didn't limit him from making one. He took a rounded baking pan, placed a remodelled tin can in the centre which would isolate the cake mix from the centre. He also used hardened paper into moulds which gave a distinct curvulate shape to it with eccentric designs.

The guest were after all not gourmets, therefore they would pick food that was seemingly more attractive in shape, aroma or colour than being adventurous.

"Master Furuta! A message for you!" A serf ran over with a folded slip in his hand.

Hitoshi received the paper slip and passed a few coins as thanks for delivering the message to him.

"Thank you, Master! Will you have any message to return to Sir Suguwara?" The serf asked as Hitoshi read through the contents. It appeared to be a casual comment.

It basically said, "The day I realize the Special Region also knew Shrimp Cocktail and tasted just as good as the Oriental Hotel, would be the day I could give up everything to live here like a King. How have things been? Little suggesting with the appetizer, a bit too strong on the sweetness. It kinda gave me heartburn with their wines here."

Their staff who peeked at his note could not understand the writing on it as it was in Kanji. Hitoshi's expression was especially annoyed. Simply by the virtue that Suguwara was so oblivious to the surroundings that he didn't even know what was happening. He didn't even know about Abo's actual affiliations.

Hitoshi wrote quickly and passed the note over to the serf who rushed over to Suguwara in the Banquet Hall. Watching the serf leave, he directed his attention to one of the cakes in waiting to serve and smiled wryly.

"Did he receive my note?" The serf was quick about his feet and returned to pass Suguwara the message.

"Here is his reply, Sir Suguwara."

"What is it?" The Prime Minister's personal aide asked him as she found it curious for someone to send a message to him.

"Nothing, Shirayuri-san. Just compliments to the chef." He said with a smile. Suguwara unfolded the piece of paper expecting nothing much of it as he drank a glass of wine.

"This appetizer was only done to suit your taste…. for someone who hits on little girls." It wrote.

"Pfftt! (Cough) (Cough) I'm not!" He said straight at the note which attracted the attention of those around him. Including Sherry.

"Sir Suguwara, is everything alright?" The young girl asked cheerfully like his welfare was everything to her.

"E-eh! I am fine."

"Are you sure? What was written there?" She asked curiously as he seemed to react suspiciously to it.

"N-Nothing to worry about." He made a quick glance to Shirayuri who was busy acquainting with the nobles thanks to Sherry's efforts.

"I have a special order for Sherry Tyueli!" A waiter came in with a cart that had a veil over it.

"For me?" The young girl wore such a surprised look she quickly patted her face to keep herself from showing unsightly emotions on such a formal occasion.

The people around her gathered, curious to know what Sherry received. The waiter and his group unveiled what appeared to be a cake.

"My! What a beautiful cake!"

"Indeed, look what it says there!" One of the onlookers pointed out some words written in icing.

The cake from Suguwara's analysis had frosting all over and chocolate beads coloured like pearls decorated around it, but that wasn't the part that caused his heart to constrict.

Sherry was in the process of reading the words that Suguwara had read in advance and was too late to prevent her from seeing.

"To….. the centre of my ocean. The priceless pearl in my heart." Such a romantic gift, Sherry could not believe she would receive something like this.

"""Kya!""" The young noble ladies could not believe they were witnessing such an act of romance on par with Casanova. Sherry's cheeks began to grow red as she turned to Suguwara at first impressions.

When pearls were mentioned, she could not help but think about the pearl necklace he had given her as a gift. Suguwara was sweating at his seat, downing a huge glass of wine as he could not believe the situation that had been set for him. Set up by a very spiteful fellow.

-God damnit! Furuta! What did I ever do to you?! Do you hate me that much?!-

How was he to know that Furuta was "that" sort of individual from Abo's classified documents! Or that Furuta was trying to get out of that kind of work. If he didn't want to, he should have just resigned. Right here was when Suguwara realized the ridiculousness of his demands, he had supported Abo the entire way without first considering Hitoshi's own wishes. Now, Hitoshi was getting back at him even a little for forgetting this point.

He was in this mess because Suguwara allowed it to happen. He was the representative for the Special Region and its cross legal executive. In other words, his authority sanctioned Furuta to undertake Abo's mission of reconnaissance.

"Sir Suguwara." Sherry's voice woke him from his ponder back into the nightmare.

"What do you think of this message?" Her inquiry seemed to be his saving grace, as it indicated that Suguwara was not the one who sent it to her in the publics' impression. Sherry could see smartly that Suguwara was getting extremely nervous and trying to be as considerate as possible to the one she chose to be her future husband. She was after all, a shrewd woman in a young girl's body.

"Uh-h, ahaha…. I was just thinking it's nice to be young."

"That's not what I meant, should I accept this act of courtship?" She pushed this question onto him like she was asking for love advice.

"I-I'm not so sure in the matter at hand in regards to romance, Miss Sherry."

"Mmm…." She understood and nodded to him. Suguwara sighed in relief only for a moment.

"But neither am I." Her reply put him on edge once again.

"Heh?" A hand rested upon his shoulder but had the grip of an eagle claw. Suguwara turned around nervously to see his colleague, Shirayuri smiling in a daunting manner.

But underneath this smile was a disgusted look that only Suguwara seem to notice.

"Compliments to the chef, eh?" She reminded him of what he had told her regarding the message he passed to the Kitchen chef. Even she was suspiscious of his actions.

-Shirayuri-senpai!-….. M-Misunderstanding! It's a misunderstanding!- He hoped that his expressions would say what he thought to say without speaking them.

"Suguwara-san. After this, a word with you in the Jade Palace." She tapped him on the shoulder before returning to the company of the ladies of the court. Sherry seemed hooked on the idea that Suguwara was actually true romantic in disguise, not bounded by age, religion, or racial difference.

Only showing himself in public as a reserved and timid person.

Her contact to Suguwara only served to make him cry out inside in agony.

-Furuta….. I'm sorry.-

Back in the Pavilion cooking grounds, the dessert course was in the process of being served out to the banquet hall guests and Royalty. Tequila's version of a rum bundt cake, topped with delicious sugary concoction out of brown and white sugar Furuta called "Maple Syrup".

The chefs whom he interacted with seem to devote themselves to a new position of taste testers, before the dishes were served, they received a sample. Wanting to have another taste of the wonderful things that the South Kitchen Head made.

"Master. Master!" Patch called out to him, but Hitoshi didn't hear as he was daydreaming about the suffering that Suguwara was receiving on his end. Because Patch had never called him by that title before, so he was surprised to find out why he did.

"Yeah?" Hitoshi responded lazily as there was nothing more for him to do or it was getting late at night and his irregular sleep was getting to him.

"There is someone whom wishes to speak with you." Hitoshi noticed Patch sweating profusely which was rather weird. It indicated that it was someone not to fool around with.

"Someone? Who?"

"Do you keep your guests waiting on you when you get word of a visit?" A mellow voice inquired of him. This familiar voice, it was no wonder Patch was nervous. The same could be said for the Kitchen Hands and Tequila especially.

Hitoshi turned to face his "visitor" at such an hour. Walking parrellel to him as elegantly as she always did.

"And what can I do for you tonight?" He asked like he was not under any pressure, without even a sense of hostility or defiance emulating from him. It was strange to her even now, why Hitoshi Furuta was not one bit intimidated by her or what she was capable of. Yet entertaining, all the more reason to learn more about him herself.

Tyuule played with her finger to her lips in a provocative manner as she thought about a response. When she found one, she smile with delight.

"I think I'll have you cook something for me."

* * *

Right now, everyone else was washing up the dishes or cleaning the stoves and ovens. Ready to clean up, pack up and return back to their abodes.

Yet, the South Kitchen area seemed to be brewing up something. At first, many curious heads popped over to investigate. But when seeing the individual that he was entertaining, they all made themselves scarce. Many had heard a rumour, that a Warrior Bunny which took residence as Zorzal's pleasure slave had more to her than her place as a slave. The tale that she was his right hand in operating the "Cleaners" was widely speculated but not confirmed.

Patch, Tequila and the other two were not in sight, they had undertaken other tasks. Tequila and the other two were by the wagon, loading up the rest of the equipment Hitoshi didn't need. Patch, with his new appointment, was allowed to collect their payment for lending assistance for this banquet hosted by Emperor Molt. The rest of the personnel from other Kitchens were doing the exact same thing. It was closing time for them.

Although, the celebrations were still going on. The guests' stomachs had been thoroughly satisfied as had the Royal Families.

Tyuule sat at a coffee table on the edge of the pavilion facing the scenery of the City at night, with glittering stars all throughout the streets. Yet, her view was not solely on the view but her preparer of something special.

In all honest impression, she didn't think he would readily agree to her demands. She had thought him to show some level of defiance as his place was still above her in appointment and she had no true power over him. Plus, he should have some sort of enmity to her for putting him through a life and death situation like that cook-off for her own agenda. Yet he was diligently working upon the stove like she was truly a customer to be served. That was why she thought the end of today would be the most interesting yet.

At first, he was pulling at dough till they were string-like. Tyuule had never seen something like that before, it only affirmed her belief that Hitoshi was genuinely not from the Continent of Falmart or their world for that matter. He threw it into boiling water then attended to the other ingredients. Everything he did, he did with precise movements and skilful manipulation of knife and utensil that it almost became a form of art.

In a sense, Hitoshi was performing for her whilst cooking something up. She chuckled at the thought and his position to do so.

Shredding the cheese, beat the egg yolk and milk cream. Or tossing herbs and spices over the mixture he was making. The smell of bacon was the one that she caught on quickly to as he fried it with movements that made it seem like he was creating something else besides mere bacon. He then threw those bread strings into the frying pan after it had cooked via boiling. Taking out the bacon and cutting it into tiny bits which he scattered all over the strange bread strings. He then poured the mixture he made beforehand into the frying pan, ceasing the crackling sound of the oil it became some sort of cooking process between frying and boiling with the creamy sauce like a stew with the breadstrings bathed in it. With some careful stirring to let it cover the staple food for a few minutes. He finally blew out the stove fire and poured his concoction onto a plate and garnished pepper and more of that grated cheese on top. With an unusual finishing touch which surprised even her, where he broke an egg and placed it on the bread string.

Hitoshi came over and placed his hard work for about ten minutes right in front of her along with the appropriate utensil being a fork. He then placed a glass next to her and poured some of the white wine which he found before sitting on the seat opposite her.

Hitoshi took out a cigarette roll and lit it with his Zippo lighter.

"Don't be shy. Go right ahead." He told her as she hadn't even touched the meal yet.

The warrior bunny stared at him for a while, having her own thoughts about his actions.

So instead of answering, she did as he said and took up the fork and dipped it into the centre of the dish before twirling it to collect the strange bread string. For someone who had not eaten spaghetti, her actions to bring it up were intuitive nonetheless. The raw egg which he placed upon the noodles had cooked by the time it reached her, another of his weird dishes that always seemed to make sense in their own dynamic.

Even when eating, she did it elegantly despite that fact that no one but him was around to see her eat. When it reached a certain distance from her mouth, she ate it without making any munching sounds.

The second it entered her mouth, she felt the sensation of over dozens of flavours flow down her mouth and wash her taste buds with vibrant tastes. The predominant taste was a creamy taste over surprisingly springy bread string that should be cooked like normal bread yet wasn't. The flavours were so rich for such ordinary ingredients which she had seen before he begun. How in the world did he do that? It was the equivalent of turning copper into gold. Something ordinary becoming so fantastic and elaborate that it would suit the tastes of those fortunate enough to eat well their entire lives.

"Is it part of Japanese culture, to feed an enemy as well?" Her question posed held the neutrality of her stand regardless of how she felt about the food. She admitted that it was good enough to influence emotion, Hitoshi Furuta was a scary individual.

"You obviously haven't experienced the sensation of starvation." He pointed out as he tapped the ash into a tray for his cigarette bud. He did not even face her when talking, it was just too odd why he was able to resist her charm that no man could.

"Sensation you called it, is that your interpretation of hunger?"

"Sensation doesn't have to be pleasant. It can be hot, cold, unbearable, painful, relaxing. Don't play with my words if you don't even know what I'm talking about." He spoke with mild hostility, annoyance at her playing around with his words.

"So you say I don't know what is starvation, and you do?"

"….." Hitoshi showed no indication of sharing that experience, although he was being truthful about it.

"What am I eating?" She tried her luck at changing to a topic which he could openly explain.

"That's carbonara, an Italian Pasta noodle dish. Light on the stomach, but filling."

"Mmm…." Tyuule took another bite, and this time she also drank from the wine glass where she found the taste merging with the sweetness of the wine and melded into another sensation of taste. She continued to eat without him asking anything and he continued to sit doing his own smoking and reflection without asking anything back.

She was about half done when she put down the fork not because she didn't want to finish but at this rate she would just eat in his presence without saying anything. "Are you not going to ask why I have come to talk?"

"Is that what you came to ask?"

"Then what did you think I would ask?"

"Didn't you request for me to make you a meal?" He countered back as quickly as she did.

Tyuule picked up the fork and returned back to the unfinished meal.

"… Perhaps, it was both." She said whilst popping a roll of creamy carbonara spaghetti into her mouth.

"I want to know your take on the Empire." She finally dulged into the subject at hand.

"Didn't we have an agreement that I wouldn't play with politics?" He reminded her of their truce.

"I'm merely asking your take, you won't be dabbling in my affairs on that anyway."

"It's a nice place that thinks it's the centre of the world. Which nation, which monarchy doesn't think that of his own country?"

"And is Japan no different?" She was now onto the wine to wet her throat.

Hitoshi paused for a while this was the second time she'd mentioned Japan, so she was acknowledging that he hailed from the other side.

"Wherever there are humans living in a society, there will always be these flaws." Even she was inclining to agree with that.

"And what about His Highness?" She now asked about his opinion of Zorzal.

"What about him?" He gave a casual answer with a question. Forcing her to expose some of her opinions on him first.

"Heh! Do you really see yourself working for that person?"

"Beggars can't be chosers." Hearing this, she laughed. "Beggars can't be chosers? Ahahahaha!... (Sigh)… You might be right on that, Furuta."

Hitoshi remained silent, so far he only answered when she inquired certain things, without posing question himself. It was perfect behavior and at the same time a nuisance to keep engaging him to reply.

"You do not ask a lot of me, do you Furuta?"

"….."

"Am I that detestable that you would not even want to converse with me?" Tyuule raised her foot underneath the table and slowly traced along his thigh, sensually over to something else at the end next to his leg joint. Hitoshi's response was his body pivoting to the right 90 degrees. She chuckled at his disinterest and shrewdness in pushing away her advance without stumbling.

"You wanna know is if I'm interested in why you're doing something so roundabout as to make Zorzal suffer fate worse than death." When he spoke this, Tyuule sudden became rigid inside. He had seen right into her without her even noticing.

When he looked at her expression, he chuckled softly in ridicule and threw the rest of his cigarette away with a flick. "Honestly, being in his company that long, do you really think he loves anything or anyone for that matter, other than himself? If the Empire fell one day, could you imagine him falling to his knees and crying out in regret if he had done anything better to save the Empire? Would he lay his life down for that one chance?"

The more he spoke in criticizing her beliefs the more she started to feel hostile towards him.

"You're trying to make a fool realise regret, do you even realise how stupid that sounds? It makes you an even bigger fool than him." It was at this moment that the warrior bunny lost her cool and lashed out with her hand that gripped around Hitoshi's neck. Again, the chef made no move to show surprise. He simply sat there staring at her.

"It is this time that it is you who do not know of what you speak." She said whilst glaring into his eyes.

"One twist, and it will be the end of you."

"Then do it. Don't monologue what you wanna do, just do it!" He challenged her. Her grip tightened till he couldn't speak, no that he needed to anymore. But then, her grip suddenly loosened and she backed away.

"Today's meal, I will take it as compensation for the words you have just said." She decided for herself, that perhaps this was what she had been planning to get out of him. But she was astounded that he'd read into her to that extent. If he didn't think that highly of Zorzal, then perhaps her plans of revenge would have stopped right then and there.

"Whatever." Tyuule got up and prepared to leave. Hitoshi also got up to clean away the dishes which she'd emptied by finishing every bit of the Carbonara dish, which pleased him a little that she was not a wastrel at very least.

With her back to Hitoshi, reflecting on what he'd just said. Tyuule broke into hysterical laughter suddenly.

"What now." It was clear that she wanted to say something to him. Not that it would hurt to hear it.

"I've just one last question, Furuta. Then we'll call it a night."

Hitoshi gave his attention to her despite the downplay of their conversation tonight.

"What are your thoughts on the Emperor?"

"He's a cunning bastard." He said without much thought.

"Why?" She smiled, hoping to learn what he would with so little in his plate on the Emperor.

"That old bastard knows Japan isn't to fool around with, yet he lets Prince Zorzal run rampant opposing the notion of peace. It's like he's deliberately hoping for our "Dear" master to do something stupid like rebel against his authority, which he most certainly will. In other words, Zorzal, though his son is his sacrificial lamb to demonize in place of the Empire. Someone else, maybe Princess Pina will be his golden horse into an alliance with Japan. If you can't beat'em, join'em."

Hearing Hitoshi explain so accurately, the situation that was taking place. Tyuule could not hold back her laughter any longer. To other men, this would have been entrancing to see, but they didn't fully understand her inner malice like Hitoshi did.

"You really are an interesting fellow, Furuta. You speak almost as if you're Molt Sol Augustus himself or of Royal Blood."

"Right, I've answered your question. Goodnight." Hitoshi didn't seem to be interested in entertaining her anymore and relieved himself of that duty.

"So what happens when the Emperor is no longer there to guide these actions?" And for once, Hitoshi halted where he was as he realized something sinister to that question which if he was correct-.

"Disaster! Furuta!" Patch returned running towards Hitoshi and completely ignoring the fact that Tyuule was beside him. The rest of his staff also came running toward him.

"Did you hear the news?!" Tequila asked them.

"I was just about to tell, Furuta!" Patch said exasperated from his sprint to inform him.

"What's all this urgency?" Hitoshi inquired and didn't like where this was going.

"The banquet-…." The start of his sentence was already spelling bad news.

"Emperor Molt-.. he-.." When he heard the Emperor mentioned in this, just when the warrior bunny brought up the topic. The coincidence was all to relative.

-She couldn't have…..-

"Emperor Molt has collapsed!" The corner of Hitoshi's eye peered to where the warrior bunny stood, only to find her smiling eerily gratified.


	7. Chapter 7 - Perfect spy, Perfect cook

**[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Jap honorifics replaced for non-Jap to Jap conversations. Furata changed to Furuta.

* * *

As uneasy as his staff were, Hitoshi gave executive orders for them to sleep early. Their worrying would not ease the pain of the Emperor now bedridden, nor would it calm the state of affairs of Sadera. Hitoshi was not at all bothered. This sort of thing happened amongst monarchy all the time, whether it be princes fighting it out battle royale style, or a coup de tat by a powerful figure in the court. One emperor gone meant another to take his place in manning the bulk of the Empire which he served.

It was perhaps the first proper night of uninterrupted rest since that sloppy attempt on his life by Porto. By the next morning before daybreak, he was up and well rested. A quick cleansing routine and a cold shower to wake his sleepy body later, Hitoshi was dressed and ready for work. Although it was still three hours till sunrise and two till the rest woke up to prepare breakfast. Hitoshi deliberately woke around this time when many were still asleep to recce the South Palace grounds. Not forgetting his original purpose here. The Duty Guards might be awake, but their concentration would be poor due to their eagerness to complete their shift and a night without sleep.

To look as inconspicuous as possible, his pace was that of a stroll around the place. From what he'd heard about the South Palace, was that it was occupied by the Princes of the Empire. Apparently, there was supposed to be another Prince here, Diabo. However, he had frequently spent time outside his stately abode attending to minor matters of the Imperial Frontier Territories. Probably gathering supporters from influential figures governing the outer provinces. But to merely call it an abode of Royals was understating the full potential of the Palace. The palace itself had a compliment of soldiers garrisoned in the barracks, living quarters for over a hundred servants and of course, a Kitchen to serve all these personnel for each of their respective stations. The Palace Kitchens sole job was to feed the main residents of the Palace, being Zorzal and Diabo who was out.

He scouted the walkways and even some of the rooms. There was a library on the second floor, he spent a while looking through the catalog that was simply lying on a podium. Most of the subjects mainly oriented around statecraft and governance topics, things princes were expected to learn. Most of the books were untouched, save several missing volumes of an Empire equivalent to the Art of War. He found those books on a reading desk, opened and dusty. Apparently, someone had briskly read through the content and left the library permanently thinking he had already known everything there was to know. Not saying who, but it was easy to guess. Out of irritation, Hitoshi dusted the books and returned them to their shelf. If books were alive, he imagined they would be grateful to him for returning them. For whatever the reason, the library didn't seem to have any visitors for a long while. Not even the guards checked inside, yet it was a treasure trove of information freely at the Royalties disposal.

"Hello…" Hitoshi browsed further and to his surprise found a rather interesting topic near the military topics.

Cartography.

Just the very book that both Military Intelligence and Public Security would be looking for. Hitoshi checked through its contents whilst taking pictures with the pocket-sized microfilm camera which Abo provided him. There was little that could go wrong with microfilm where digital files could be easily erased. He snapped a few photos of the geography surrounding the Empires Capital and many of the major Allied Powers around the place such as the Elbe Kingdom. There were even highlights about certain areas as well as the raw minerals found there. This was an extremely dangerous book to leave laying around. Someone could've learn the lay of the land and sold it to the enemy at the expense of the Empires counter intelligence. Like what he was doing.

Hitoshi proceeded to tear out some of the pages that were important. Knowing that no one was going to know so long as Zorzal was around since he wasn't going to come here any time. He scrunched them up and put them in his pocket. Further unhindered snooping resulted in him finding a history book on the founding of the Empire. This quirked his interest a little, so he dove into some light reading.

The Empire of Saderan, otherwise known simply as the Empire due to its conquest of Falmart complete and rule alongside its imperial Vassal kingdoms. Over six hundred and eighty-seven years of recorded rule since its formation till the time it met the Jietai. The highlights of their prosperity and calamity were also mentioned, such as the Arctic War with the Northern Tribes. It was around that time that the cog of the Empire began to corrode with corruption and arrogance, their ancestors were of a totally different caliber from their descendants.

Even when this book was written in such detail, there was no mention of its roots. What Hitoshi was curious to find out was whether these Humans who formed the Empire inspired by the Roman Civilization were warped here thousands of years ago from Earth. He had his suspicions about it for some time and it would not go away. This planet, the Special Region was subjected to frequent Gate openings. The Citizens of the Empire were aware of this as common knowledge, this was the way the empire expanded. However, could the same thing happen where a species from outside came to the Special Region? They, the Japanese travelled through without any complications. Hence, it was possible that not just the Empire, but every other species was dumped here as refugees from their Homeworlds.

It was then that his eyes landed on a picture whilst scanning through the pages. A detailed sketch of an ancient revered artefact lost to time. Yet captured in this very drawing in hopes that some truth could be retained. Unfortunately, the description below was sceptical about its own origin other than the only known fact which was that it was the heraldry of the first Imperial Dynasty over seven hundred years ago from the founding days of the Saderan throne.

Hitoshi felt a jolt of lightning rush down his spine, as he raised the sketch under the illumination of his zippo. This artefact took the form of a standard, mounted on the end was a golden eagle to embellish the standard's icons. Icons which were written strangely in Roman Numerals….. IX.

Hitoshi smiled wryly as it still did not mention if the ancestors came from outside or were born here. It was possible that this point was erased intentionally to keep their descendants from ever knowing the truth of their lineage, for the better of course. But now, Hitoshi knew something that no one else did.

The clues of these details upon the standard pointed to only one possible match to the history books that Hitoshi read during his free-time as a student. The eagle was a common symbol for the Aquila standard and "IX" was the numeral for nine. Put them together made…

The Roman Empires missing Hispana Ninth Legion.

A legend romanticized for the unaccounted record of said Roman Legion that disappeared from the annals of history over Ancient Britannia nearly two thousand years ago. Some experts speculated that they had been slaughtered by the Celtic Woad warriors of the many Britannian tribes amidst their conquest of the forested islands of Britain. But this seemingly mundane detail supported a different alternative story that may have defined the real account of the Ninth Legion. Which did not get annihilated but rather it had found a "Gate", much like the one currently in Ginza. The Ninth Legion and is supporting elements must have ventured through the Gate and settled in, only to suddenly get cut off when the Gate closed. Did the Roman Administration know this and wipe them from the books intentionally? Who was to say it wasn't impossible? It did make sense why the Ancestors of the Empire knew wisely to hide this knowledge of their roots so that they would not be discovered by perhaps the true Roman Empire and be hunted down for their sacrilege. Here, they were kings.

-Enough.- He told himself, anymore and it would be non-stop craving for knowledge.

Hitoshi took a picture of this page as well, closed the book to return back to its place. And what good timing too, as his sixth sense called out in alarm to a presence that was nearby. Hitoshi closed his zippo lighter and melted into the dark of the enclosed library. There was barely any sound from the footsteps as Hitoshi traced a shadow moving towards he previous location to investigate. The silhouette didn't match that of a man neither did its movements. The figure was hunched and moved unusually quick with its feet shuffling without even making a noise. Yet, it snorted around like a pig searching for truffles. A demi-human.

The figure looked around, searching for someone. Perhaps him. He guessed this because the only other thing worth value was the books and the hooded figure did not even spare a look at the shelves.

Hitoshi checked the entrance which was his only exit out of the area. Chatter could be heard outside, the enforcer patrols had reached this part of the palace. Hitoshi realized his options were thinning.

"Why is the library archive door open?" One of the guards questioned, their alertness level heightened. The sound of their swords leaving their leather sheaths made their line of action apparent.

"Who goes there?!" The guard called out to the surprise of the figure, who remained out of direct line of sight.

(Bang) The figure was shocked, as a book fell from a shelf right next to him. Even when it was clear that it hadn't been near the shelf to influence it.

"There! Intruder!" The guards caught movement and rushed in to apprehend him.

But the figure's agility helped it evade the guards while passing them without much issue as it left the front door. The guards chased after it as they seemed to have found their intruder, without actually looking further to find where Hitoshi was hidden behind a shelf.

The book which had given away the snooping further was, in fact, a diversion created by Hitoshi. It was convenient that the other figure had arrived to take all the attention off him and keep his signature low. Although he was initially surprised to have someone stalking his tracks, clearly someone was interested enough in him to keep tabs.

Hitoshi carefully left the Library and walked out into the corridor as if nothing had happened. The sentry bells rung as more and more guard became aware of the cloaked figure's presence which took the heat off Hitoshi.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Called out the wolfhead guards who noticed his silhouette around the bend of the corridor.

"Oh wait, you're that chef who won that cook-off." One of the wolfheads quickly recognized him, but his Non-commissioned officer nudged him to stay silent.

"Hello, boys." Hitoshi greeted.

"What business do you have going beyond this area, Chef Furuta?" The grizzled veteran asked in an inquisitive manner.

"What's beyond this point? And what's all the hubbub about?" Hitoshi asked innocently, including an inquiry into the situation of alarm that happened.

"You don't know, then don't ask. Now I will ask again, what is your business here?" He was starting to get suspicious of his actions of loitering about.

"Hmm… Are your barracks not here?" Hitoshi stated.

"Of course not! And even if they were, what right do you have to approach us?!"

Hitoshi smiled politely, ignoring the hostility that the older Principale built to intimidate him. "Well, I came to fulfil my promise to your organization. Yesterday, His Highness gave me full custody of your three meals."

The Principale frowned, not understanding fully, only the young legionnaire seem to recall Hitoshi's promise during the cook-off.

"Is your commanding officer up? Or perhaps a representative which I may discuss these matters with? I would like to know what sort of preference the troops and your comrades have over Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. So I can keep to their dietary requirements." Hitoshi sought their highest authority and gave a very rational explanation.

The Principale seemed to ease up after assessing his alibi and justification. Hitoshi was relatively new to this place, and not many had engaged conversations with him, neither did they provide him with a guided tour. He then turned to the youngest of his group, still with spots on him.

"Take him to the Sentry post. Have Optio Heral speak with him." The Principale recommended Hitoshi to be brought to their immediate superior officer at their sentry post to carry out his objective, the wolfhead saluted and carried out this order.

"Much obliged." Hitoshi smiled and bowed his head before following the Wolfhead escort.

"Come on, let's go." The Younger Wolfhead urged him to hurry along.

A smile crept on Hitoshi's face, the guards' actions here were far too linear, he was going to walk away scot-free with a poker face and they were going to lead him out of it.

"Right behind you."

* * *

The Wolfheads played "hot potato" with Hitoshi, as they simply couldn't address Hitoshi's request as grateful as they were to him for tending to their meals from now on. Meals had been prepared by their company cooks and not by the Palace Kitchens, so it was indeed a privilege to be dining on foods that their Crown Prince was having everyday. It kept their morale on the high.

Finally, there was an officer with steady hands to hold onto Hitoshi's case. An officer with the rank of Legatus, a Commander of a Legion. Hitoshi had seen him before, as he had also elaborated that he was one of the judges during that cook-off. The one who complimented his pizza for having practical application among the soldiers, he was also the one that opted for both him and the other chef to be spared. The Legatus, who introduced himself as Seamus willingly gave him a report on the stores of food being issued out to their soldiers as standard over the last month. Meals were indeed prepared by themselves, while raw foods were issued like any other equipment they had.

It was fair to say that each Company had someone experienced in cooking or else they'd starve.

"I would like to meet with them, could you organize a meeting for me?" Hitoshi asked just that of Legatus Seamus who nodded as it was still within manageable boundaries.

"Can you prepare for five hundred representatives within the given time slate?" He asked with great concern.

Seamus to his surprise was a rather competent officer despite the group he was in. With the Emperor ill, the next-in-line being Zorzal, stepped in to act as a provisional leader of the Empire. As they speak, the Imperial Army was mustering and entering a level of operational readiness. While word was quickly carried around that war might erupt, not everyone was prepared for war. Not logistically speaking, but rather mental preparations. Some still feared the Men in Greens' power which could slay the legendary flame dragon, others worried about the catastrophic damage war would bring to the economy without a specified objective in waging this war other than to repel an external force that had no wish to fight.

Zorzal was not the best orator of his ambitions, so his words only held bravado and were therefore empty in the eyes of the merchants who would supply his army. Legatus Seamus was going beyond the call of duty to invite them for a brunch to discuss matters on keeping the food supplies going, the weapons and armour coming. To think that no other officer at his level had even bothered to do this showed how conceit Zorzal's pack of wolves were. If anything, Seamus would be the one he reliably turned to in regard to the Armies.

"Sir Seamus, if it were five thousand representatives, it wouldn't make a difference to me. I need manpower to keep the stoves running and food serving. The rest you can leave to me." Hitoshi assured him.

"Understood, I shall send out requests to the nearest restaurant-." Seamus was ready to even bring in the pro chefs from outside until Hitoshi stopped him.

"No. Not professional chefs, I meant your army cooks." This answer baffled him.

"Chef Furuta, we're talking about the wealthiest merchants in all of Sadera. There will even be Crime lords from Akusho, and you want me to tell them they were served by army cooks?"

"And what better way to tell all of them, than when they have happily dug in. That the dishes they've enjoyed far better than the best restaurants they could afford was served by His Highness's army cooks. There is no better expression of grande." Immediately understanding the logic, Seamus questioned no further. This whole expression was to make a point to the guests that Seamus had brought up.

"Say, Furuta. Do you think we stand a chance against the Men in Green?" Seamus asked on the sideline.

"This coming for a military commander isn't the most comforting news."

"I know you are Japanese, Furuta. Tell me truthfully, can we really repel them from Alnus?" Seamus asked in a very concerning expression, unlike most he was worried about the future of his men. Hitoshi didn't need to think hard on it, at most they could put up heavy resistance, but it would all go for nothing. But what good would that do to tell that to the Legatus.

"Maybe you're asking the wrong question here, Sir. Perhaps you should be asking how strong is the Empires' resolve to drive the Jietai from Falmart? Armies can use deterrence and force to apply influence, but if they can't convince the people to submit then it's a fruitless venture. The same applies to the Jietai, if they can't win the hearts of the Empire then not even they can stay for long. So remember, Sir. In whatever you plan to do, don't lose the faith of your people. Or you will be a target for both. You need to decide if your dignity and that of the army is fighting for your Emperor or protecting the Empires' people."

Legatus Seamus looked at Hitoshi in surprise, he had not expected such an answer from a cook especially. In the Empire, soldiers were soldiers, chefs were chefs, that was all they every knew. But on the other side, he heard that the Men in Green were both fierce fighters and could even calculate without instruments, write and were bilingual. Some even had medical professions behind them.

It appeared that the Japanese far exceeded them in their own individual abilities, the thought scared Seamus even without Hitoshi telling him how powerful the Japanese were. Seamus knew that he didn't want to elaborate on it to affect his resolve. And what about Hitoshi? He was a talented cook which their liege hailed as the God of Cooking, he was calm under pressure, he could handle accounts and write. Was he a noble amongst the Japanese? Seamus knew he would never get that out of him unless he wanted to give it up himself. And now, he especially needed Hitoshi to have this endeavor carried out.

"Thank you, Furuta." Seamus thanked him before leaving to make the arrangements. He had no words to speak on further regarding their situation. Although Furuta did not answer his question, he had found the answer to it by himself. It was hopeless. That was why Hitoshi pointed out to him what he should be doing when the fall came. Saving the innocent.

Hitoshi went to the Kitchens to inform his crew on what was about to happen and what would be required of them. He wrote down a recipe for them to follow as well as procedures which would help the army cooks who would assist them to follow. This was going to be their project after all, so that Zorzal could brag that his cooks were on par with the best chefs in the Empire. Making people wonder if his soldiers and officials were just as superior in quality. Confidence amongst the populous would rise and put faith in Zorzal. Then, his place as next-in-line was cemented. From then on, it was all Zorzal. If he did something to cock it up, all responsibility would rest on him. He was accountable for his own actions.

After filling in everyone on their objectives, Hitoshi left for the markets to procure ingredients. Tequila followed, insisting he had a good nose for fresh herbs and spices. The stall vendors were most pleased to serve him, a Chef from the palace. Better yet, he showed good manners and battered with incredible negotiation skills. He even visited the herbs and spices stall owner which he bought the cacao beans from. The owner was most please to see him again, and as promised gave him favourable rates for his bulk orders.

They were now on the outskirts by the time that Hitoshi had completed ordering the necessary foods. Hitoshi reached a cross street, on the left was the way back to the Capital, on the right was Akusho.

"…."

"Master, are we ready to leave?" Tequila asked as he hefted the bags of special herbs.

"I've got one last thing to do, mind waiting for me?" Hitoshi handed him a Gold Sinki to his amazement.

"Eh? Master, this is too much!"

"Buy something nice for yourself, don't tell the rest though," Hitoshi said with a smile before leaving. He pointed to the ground to indicate that they should meet here again in an hour. And then, he set course for Akusho, to visit a certain establishment.

Hitoshi took his time, taking in the sights and sounds of the surroundings. The streets of Akusho were as one would expect, a slum. Yet, its inhabitants, the mix of humans, demi-humans and beastmen. Were all lively, always about doing something and unmistakably similar with everyone, they all wore smiles on their faces. Just happy to be alive and to be living. It was just this feeling that triggered something within him, a feeling of envy.

" _Aren't you happy, Hitoshi?"_

His heart constricted when a child's voice called him as clearly as if it whispered into his ear. He lifted his head to stare in front of him and there…. amongst the crowd stood a familiar young face wearing a white surgical gown. Hitoshi stared back with a horrified look on his face.

" _You have a name, you have a future. Neh, Hitoshi. Why aren't you happy?"_

"I-….." Hitoshi tried to say something back to explain, but the sight in front of him became more horrifying. Blood trickled down the child's forehead as if a cut had caused blood to gush from it.

" _Why aren't you happy?"_

The child repeated, complete numb to the wounds that appeared around him. Then, a passerby crossed his line of sight and the child disappeared from view.

Hitoshi's strength also seemed to leave him as he fell to one knee, supporting himself with both hands to the foot as his breathing became rasp and heavy. The locals observed his light headedness but did not intervene. Except-

"Furu Big Bro!" The street rat Pulps called out his pet name as he came to his side to support him.

"Are you alright?! Here, let's find somewhere ta sit." He supported his shoulder as Pulps carried him over to the side of the street that was free of pedestrians.

"…. Pocket…" Hitoshi said something too softly for Pulps to hear as he seemed to struggle to his feet on his own.

"What? Furu Bro, you need ta speak up. If it's something I can get you den-…"

"I said, I keep my money in the left pocket." Realizing that Hitoshi had the strength to even joke about Pulp's usual antics, Pulps huffed and left Hitoshi to get up on his own.

"How've you been, squirt?" Hitoshi asked after recovering from that moment.

"You know ma name, so use it." He said angrily.

"It's nice to see you too, Pulps. How are the siblings?" Hitoshi rested his hand upon the dogboy's fluffy head and pet down the ears, to the latter's delight. There was an unmistakable resemblance in nature Pulps had to his Earth counterpart. "Ehehe…." Hitoshi smiled as he let Pulps bask in the sensation a little longer, who only seemed lost after Hitoshi retracted his hand. He of course couldn't spend the whole day stroking his head.

"Actually, they're doin great. They wanna help me more nowadays, but I'd rather dey got to Alnus."

"Alnus?" Hitoshi replied for the first time baffled.

"That's where da readin and write is. Heard dey gave lessons for free there. I'm saving up ta take'em." Pulps laid down his future plans of action to share with Hitoshi.

"I see, well good on you then."

"Big Bro, are ya sure you're ok?" He asked still worried about Hitoshi of all people seem to have an anaemic reaction in the middle of the day.

"I'm fine." Hitoshi dusted his feet and checked that his belongings were with him.

"Then-…. What was dat all about?" Pulps didn't seem convinced, having witnessed the whole scene out of coincidence when he was about to approach Hitoshi on his own.

Hitoshi looked in the direction of which the hallucination had appeared before. To Pulps, it seemed as if he was staring into the distance.

"A visit from a ghost, I guess."

* * *

The door to Zorzal's bedroom opened and a half-dressed Tyuule walking out, managing only to put back one of her sleeves from his usual rough handling.

"I'll make sure the preparations are ready, Your Highness. Then, I will take my leave." She bowed to the occupant inside as she closed the door. Her eyes darted over to the servants walking by who caught her in her unsightly appearance. Even before she shot a glare, they quickly left with their heads turned away to avoid prosecution. She snorted at their lack of courage, years ago they sneered at her for being a slave, even bullied her. Now the positions had reversed in the most unbelievable way. Now, with a single word she could have them strung from their entrails and their families hung with them.

She returned to her small unfurnished room, the place she'd lived in for the last three years. Alone. Perhaps this life was not even living. Tyuule, Queen of the Warrior Bunnies died in captivity. She was merely a spirit of vengeance, poised to take revenge on behalf of the poor valiant and honorable woman who had been wronged by everyone then forgotten. She will destroy the empire and in the process cast the one whom turned her life upside down with despair. Then, she would end his life as he deserved. Hell, hath no fury….

Palapon, the god of retribution was not one to turn away from devotion. Her patience was a virtue which would reward her with the peace of heart she sought for so long. Then, she could finally leave this wrecked life.

There were no foreseeable threats to endanger the motion of her plans, save one factor. Hitoshi Furuta, the chef from Japan. Was he a spy or simply a professional seeking to venture new pastures? She couldn't tell, her contact with the Japanese was limited to Noriko and those Japanese Men in Green that rescued her. That was also the day she realized how fragile her life and how alone she truly was. But for whatever the case…

Furuta Hitoshi elaborated her entire motives in a single night to a frightening degree.

Last night, she tried to ply his intentions for coming under Zorzal's employ, even though it was Zorzal who scouted for him. But there are cases where spies would typically do that early in their infiltration. What were his motives, she had tabs on everyone who worked under and supported Zorzal, except him?

"…. It makes you an even bigger fool than him." Those words struck deeper than that man knew the depth of his impudence. When he pointed out that there was nothing that Zorzal loved more than himself. The sneer he added to it served to strike the iron on her temper that she lashed out, threatening to kill him. Yet, there was not even a sign of fighting back or deadness in his eyes. It could only be that he did not fear her or the notion of death, she believed it was the later as he had shown none during the earliest of her games with him.

She hated him.

Tyuule's hands tightened around the bedframe as she lay flat. Her very blood boiled with anger when he mocked her mission and called her a fool. Yet for some reason, where she would have killed without hesitation why did she suddenly stop midway and back off? Even she didn't know the answer fully. All she knew was that it had something to do with the meal he had prepared for him.

As strange as it was for their relationship which should have been one of hostility, Hitoshi Furuta did the strangest on things.

He cooked for her.

And he did not do a sloppy job either, every motion of he took was skilful as it was elegantly efficient. His concentration completely on cooking up a meal for her, an enemy.

When the meal came to her and she ate, it was the loveliest taste she'd ever experience. And it was done with simple ingredients found in the markets, or it his case what he had from the banquet remaining. There was no real way of explaining the taste from every bite, it held flavor and vibrant brilliance in aroma which she had not tasted before. If there was one thing she felt from it, it was the heart of the cook that had been poured into his cooking that was the real difference between his cooking and others.

Love for cooking, how could she overlook this point? His reasons were simpler than she had thought him to be and she constantly kept missing it because she believed otherwise. That was how men were, especially those in the company of such like Zorzal. Crooks always stuck with crooks. Maybe, this was why his outburst of harsh words were in order. Because she ignored his resolve in doing what he loved doing. And in retaliation, he belittled her ploy to throw Zorzal into despair.

In a way, his meal expressed much more of his personality than he had spoken it. The richness of flavor said he cherished abundance and would share it with those who ate. The even texture said he was uniformly and desired an orderly environment. And the aroma, it was curiously not inviting like the savoury meats cooked by the extravagant chefs of past in Zorzal's employ. But neither was it hidden, the best way of describing it was natural. The combination did not feel forced, but rather like a gentle melding of ingredients to form a dish that all ingredients approved of. She did not know what was the meaning behind that. Although it felt strangely mysterious in a pleasant way.

So a dish had stayed her hand, why? Was it because she craved more?

"That can't be…." The more she tried to deny it, the memory of the other dish she had tried during the cook-off elevated her shuffle of memories against her wishes.

That dish he called chocolate, had a strange power. When she ate it, it felt like her entire soul melted with the chocolate dissolving in her mouth. And with it, her emotional barrier. It was dangerous to continue having a taste of his food and yet deep inside, she was looking forward to the next time.

He certainly had more to offer now while he was in Zorzal's employ. Neither would he refuse to prepare for her, somehow Tyuule believed this. Why did she? She didn't know. But one thing was for sure, maybe taking joy in this simple act of replenishing her energy was not as bad as she had initially perceived.

Her one last pleasure before her time.

"Miss Tyuuuule." The familiar voice of depravity called out from under her bed where he snuck under.

"Bouro, huh? What did you learn?"

"Not much, I am afraid. My tribesmen have no discerning evidence to indicate he is a spy, we have yet to track him meeting with an affiliated party. Although his movements as of late have been suspicious."

"Ho?" Tyuule was interested to hear.

"Before daybreak, Ukushi spotted him visiting the Palace Archives. But lost sight of him and had also compromised himself to the guards. Whoever he is, he was able to remove his presence from a Haryo. I'd advise caution."

"Bouro, from today onwards. Redraw your surveillance on Furuta."

"Miss Tyuule? I would advise against it, we don't know the full-."

The Haryo tribe leader, unfortunately, did not get to finish his sentence as Tyuule's response was a violent snap at him. "I said, withdraw!"

"Y-…yes!... Miss Tyuule!"

"Begone, for now. I would like to spend the day resting until the appointed afternoon ceremony."

"Yes, Miss Tyuuuuule...…" The unsightly creature's presence melted away with guile even she could not detect accurately. It proved how unique Bouro and the Haryo tribes' skill in stealth was.

Indeed, now. She had the room all to herself, to rest the fatigue she'd obtained for handling the fool's paperwork whilst attending to his calls to the bedroom. Tyuule decided to dwell on the good thoughts while getting some shut-eye. Mainly, the end result of her efforts. And most recently, having the peculiar but interesting chef make something for her.

"I wonder what he'll make the next time…."

* * *

(Knock) (Knock)

The clinic that should've been open was closed for some reason. Most likely an executive order from the commander in charge. Footsteps could be heard on the other side as the occupant approached.

"Who is it?" The one who answered the door inquired.

"Takuya Kimura. I heard a little lady here is a fan of mine." Hitoshi mimicked the famous singer in his smooth voice. Pulps had no idea what he was doing.

The door unlatched, revealing a young Japanese woman whom he'd worked with over the years.

"Very funny, Furuta-kun." The Third Recon Medical NCO puffed at his humour.

"It's been a while, Mari-san."

"Eh, it has. And I'd appreciate it if you acknowledge me formally by rank. I didn't dabble in five years of formal training to just be addressed Mari-san." The Japanese beauty pointed out.

"May I come in, First Sergeant?"

"First Sergeant Kurokawa." She was quite insistent on this point, normally the rest would've given in. But Hitoshi was the only one that seemed not to budge, mostly because he never interfered with her line of work.

"Why do you want to be known by an appointment which is common, and anyone could grasp given the years?" Mari sighed.

"You're the same cynical as ever, huh? Alright, Furuta-kun, come on in. Oh! And who's your friend here?" Mari's eyes locked upon the scruffy Pulps.

"Just an associate of mine. Mari, this is Pulps."

Mari was already over Pulps, she seemed taken by his boyish looks in addition to his furry appearance. "Um- nice to meet you?" When he responded, something in her snapped, and she gave Pulps an affectionate smile.

"Pulps, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Furuta's superior. But you can call me Mari Big Sis." She suddenly got all friendly with Pulps as he pushed him inside from his shoulders.

"Furu Big Bro-…. You're a Men in Green?!" Pulps seemed thoroughly surprised by this acquaintance and Hitoshi's origin. Mari giggled quietly behind the nickname which was a mimetic word found in written in manga to express one's wobbling. It alternatively meant the individual was not right in the head. Although Pulps did not know the true meaning of the joke behind the shortening of his name, Mari was so going to spread it amongst the others until it became a running gag. Whenever Hitoshi dissatisfied her though little, she would use this pun to irritate him, he just knew it.

"Furuta or Hitoshi. Don't shorten it without knowing the meaning. And I'm not a subordinate of the First Sergeant. She's another scrub for the lazy harem master we call the boss." Hitoshi said straight to the dogboy once more.

"Hmm? Furuta-kun, care to repeat what you just said about me being a scrub?" Her voice was kind, yet her face had a cold smile, and the surrounding air was filled with an unnatural chill. All the occupants of the clinic shivered at the sight, including Pulps. Hitoshi had incurred Mari's wrath, a visage of a hannya mask appeared behind her, adding to the daunting effect.

"I don't have much time, take me to Kenzaki." Hitoshi's expression was serious. Mari's threatening appearance dissipated like it was never there. There was rarely a time when Hitoshi was ever this serious. But his working relationship with Mari was one of professional value.

"(Sigh)… Ok." She led him upstairs to the back room where the members of the Special Forces Group were lounging in idle.

"I'm sorry, it's been some time since I've seen anyone from our gang."

"Moh, why couldn't you tease someone more gullible?" Mari's response gave Pulps the impression that she was an accomplice of sorts to Hitoshi.

"Where's Kurata?" Mari chuckled a bit when his first target choice was quite obvious.

"Oh, him? He signed a two-day leave to court his beloved Persia." Remembering this caused Mari to sigh exasperatedly, his absence meant one less to help her with the heavy loads of supplies, one less to tease. And Kenzaki's group rarely help as they excused themselves under the pretence of "tactical preparation" or what she saw as sleeping-in during the day.

"He still can't get that catgirl out of his head. I heard Itami got a bath from her and her clan formal colleagues for attaining his lordship in Elbe."

"I'm sure if he heard that, he would be furious." Mari snickered away at the thought of seeing Kurata's face of despair. Even Pulps felt unsafe in her grasp. In the Third Recon, they were known as S2, or Sadist Two. They were critical to the team, one was a medical officer who could ask you to stand and cough while she gripped your balls blue just for fun. The other was a talented cook who made meals without his magic, bland and crude. No one would offend him, less he decides to alter the foods and made everyone suffer for your offense.

"Do you mind lending me Pulps-kun for a while?" She asked him while opening the door halfway.

"Sure, do what makes you feel happy."

"Huh?" The young dogboy seemed surprised at his response, what did lending him to Mari entrail?

"Earlier, you said something about saving up to go to Alnus, right? I have a job for you, here are two Sinki. Let Mari pamper you." Hitoshi placed to gold coins into his hand before he could say anything further to object.

"Huh?- What? Pamper? Wha-…? Furu-Bro, wait-." Pulps was deeply confused by what Hitoshi had done. Too late, as Mari lovingly wrapped her hands around the boy as if he was dessert and pulled him away to her quarters.

"Then, I'll return him in an hour, 'kay? Bye! Have a good talk!" Mari delightfully declared before kidnapping Pulps to play around in her shared room with the other female soldiers which would be Kuribayashi. "Have fun." Pulps and Mari disappeared behind a closed door.

Hitoshi opened the door fully, entering the room which Mari had directed him to an announced his entry. An Eight-Mat room that held the members of Kenzaki's squad who were lying in their bunks.

"Furuta-kun," Kenzaki called him over from his bunk on the left, behind a central foundation pillar.

"Was not expecting an actual visit from you."

"Spare me the modesty, Lieutenant. I have important ground intel gathered for you to deliver to Command."

"Couldn't you have just said it on our channel?" Hitoshi's expression reflected the loss of respect for Kenzaki, which kind of worried him.

"Yeah, I could…" Hitoshi reached into his pocket and pulled out the microfilm cartridge. "…. but you can't exactly send physical data by radio frequency."

"Holy-…. How in the world-." Hitoshi threw the microfilm his way and Kenzaki caught it.

"I'm a spy, that should be obvious. Send it to Hazama, once he's copied it hand it over to Abo or Public security is gonna harass his daughter's family to "urge" him to hand it over." He said it like it was a matter a fact. Kenzaki called to one of his guys to inform Alnus Command that he was returning to deliver the vital intelligence and required exfiltration via helicopter.

Hitoshi did not indulge the means of which he acquired his intel nor what it contained. There was no point in grunts knowing what was inside. Just yesterday, he helped them smuggle in the Dragon head. Today, he'd infiltrated their archives and retrieved vital data for both Abo and Command without any seeming risk. He was a spy alright, and one they could not keep tabs on.

"Furuta-kun, I've been meaning to ask you….." Kenzaki seemed serious as he asked this.

"Yesterday, twenty Americans went missing during their guided tour around the Gate facility. Did you-…. Well….. have anything to do with-."

"What's Jietai business shall stay Jietai business, and what's Public Security will be Public Security." Hitoshi had to give him a refresher about sticking their nose in his business.

"Ah!….. the secret "I'd tell you but then, I'd have to kill you" cliché." Kenzaki laughed it off, not a bit disappointed in his response.

Hitoshi drew out the folded pieces of paper to Kenzaki. "Hand this to Hazama only." Seeing that Hitoshi meant for them to receive something that Abo won't made him think that perhaps Hitoshi did acknowledge their support.

"What is it?" He asked before unfolding it one of the two pieces.

"It's everything, every geological entry the Empire has made over the last seven hundred years. In this one." He indicated to the one that Kenzaki now held.

"And that one?" Kenzaki asked as Hitoshi held out the other piece.

"The truth of the Empire." The weight of his words was felt by literally every member of the SF who had been doing their own thing up till now.

"Woah- what?" His message was extremely cryptic, that the Lieutenant did not know what he was saying.

Kenzaki reached out with the intention to read it himself, but Hitoshi gave out a warning. "It might change your evaluation of them." Causing him to hesitate and only received it to deliver to Hazama later.

"Did it change yours?" Hitoshi only smiled at his question.

"It only created more questions than answers, that's just me. Give it to Hazama and let him decide." Kenzaki agreed with his suggestion and stashed the two pieces of paper into his zip bag.

"So when's my extraction?" Hitoshi asked as he'd more a less completed his job for both parties, Political and Military.

Kenzaki looked a little depressed when Hitoshi brought this up, he could already feel that Kenzaki had more bad news to report.

"Furuta-kun… I-… We received orders directly from High Command, it came right pass the General. They're for you." Hitoshi did not like where this was going. Kenzaki even brought out a letter with the General Staff's insignia. Hitoshi didn't even have the mood to entertain pleasantries with Kenzaki, so he snatched the letter out of his hands to read.

"In light of the recent events which have affected geopolitical and diplomatic relations between Japan and the Empire. Central Army Headquarters believes that it will be wise to retain Leading Private Furuta Hitoshi undercover to maintain observation on subject, Zorzal El Caesar until further developments. (Sigh)" Hitoshi didn't even bother looking at the letter which he tossed away. The big wigs were obviously looking at all their available resources. Conveniently, Hitoshi had found himself in the employ of Zorzal whom they were most interested to know his next move.

"I'm sorry, Furuta-kun. But it looks like you'll be staying a bit longer." A little longer was an understatement, the letter said until further developments. What if the coming war dragged on for decades? Then he'd be trapped behind enemy lines for just as long. But Central Headquarters would do no such thing. Even they would question why a Private was undercover as a spy, something didn't smell right. And most likely, after a while, they would send someone to terminate him, whilst sending a replacement to fill the gap somehow. Executives were always that way, whether it be corporate or government sector. There was no individual in organization, there was only the needs of the company outweighing the benefits of the individual.

Kenzaki had expected him to shout out angrily or show his frustrations in some way. He'd worked incredibly hard and was rewarded with Intel that even they couldn't attain. Yet, the Brass were ordering him to remain to discern more of the Crown Prince's intentions. However, Hitoshi was one to always surprise him.

"Aha-…. hahaha….." Hitoshi's sinister chuckle had a malicious undertone that could not be hidden. It wasn't that he found the situation hilarious for what an unfortunate predicament that had befallen him. Rather, he couldn't ask for anything better.

If they relied on him that much to report the happenings in Zorzal's camp, he could make up whatever and they'd take his word for it. The gleam from his lips was unmistakeable, Kenzaki found that this daunting situation was not at all a deterrent to Hitoshi, and frightfully so.

"I'm heading out." Hitoshi declared his departure.

"I'll walk you out." Kenzaki offered to which Hitoshi did not refuse. "Sure, but first I need to leave with my friend I left with Mari-san."

Leaving their living quarters, they stopped by the women's quarters. And as they approached, they could hear cheerful giggling and excited voices. It sounded like a girl's party in there.

(knock)(knock)(knock) "It's Kenzaki."

"So annoying. Go away!" A voice that sounded like Kuribayashi demanded harshly. Kenzaki stumbled, not sure how to respond after being shooed away.

Hitoshi stepped forward in front of the door.

"There's an opening for the coming Rangers course, if anyone wants to try his or her luck-(bang)" No sooner did Hitoshi declare this as he stepped out of the way of the door that was flung open, did Shino Kuribayashi bombard through the woman's living quarters to answer the call.

"I'll volunteer! Please, let me!" Shino reached out and grabbed hold of Kenzaki, thinking he was the one who made that claim. When this happened, Hitoshi slipped right past the open door to retrieve Pulps. Only to find that he was not there. Just Mari, a few demi-human and beastmen prostitutes from the streets, and some other female NCOs.

"Mari-san. Where's Pulps?" Hearing this question, the group of women giggled away to themselves, Mari was no exception.

"Um-…" A young dog-girl he previously didn't notice sitting on Mari's lap seemed to want to get his attention. He looked down at the beastmen girl, who wore accessories that belonged to Mari and some of the other women. There was something that looked wrong with the girl like certain features were too boyish to hide.

Hitoshi stared at Mari, wearing an innocent poker face expression. He continued to stare silently, and she maintained a calm face for a while. Before- "Pfft!-." There was a break in her ability to hide her humour. Then, he knew what he was looking at. Another one of Mari's pass times.

"Return Mari-san her stuff, we're going." Hearing that they were leaving, Pulps lit up like a streetlamp. He couldn't be happier, there was no word to describe this public humiliation of his manhood. Somehow, the richness of the Gold coins that Hitoshi gave him did not seem worth it at all.

"Pulps-kun, be sure to drop by anytime. Your onee-sans will be waiting for you eagerly." The women laughed amongst themselves. Hitoshi could see the rise in hairs on Pulps when he was asked to come again, it was clear he would avoid roaming near the clinic from now on. Less he bumps into any of them accidentally.

"Fffffurrrraaataaa! Eat this!" Shino called him out as she delivered a jump kick towards Hitoshi after discovering the trick he played on her.

Hitoshi was familiar with Kuribayashi's antics, she was a walking terror to both Empire soldiers and Jietai alike. She had been placed under Itami because no one was capable of reining in this moody thoroughbred horse. If he avoided, she would order him to halt there and receive punishment in the form of "learning" punches. Because she was still ranked higher than him.

Thankfully, Kenzaki was here. So he used him appropriately.

"Guh-huh? Hey!" Hitoshi grabbed the belt of the nearby Kenzaki and reeled him in quickly with a tug, pulling him in between himself and Shino's flying kick. "Gurrgggh!" When her boot contacted, Kenzaki's face, he dragged along the floor from the force alone delivered to his stomach.

"Ah-….." Shino froze, realizing the gravity of what she'd done.

"Uh-oh. Shino-san kicked a Commissioned officer." Hitoshi sounded innocent as if he had nothing to do with him.

"Ah- Sir! Sir! Are you alright!? Please don't report me! Please!" Shino came by Kenzaki's side anxiously who had been thoroughly knocked out cold slapping him hard to wake him, only to cause his face to swell further. The sight caused the nearby women who witnessed this comedy happen to be greatly entertained this morning.

While they were occupied with that scene, Mari came over to Hitoshi's side and whispered in his ear. "Meet me outside for a while." Pulps hung behind Hitoshi, hoping not to enter Mari's sight anymore.

Hitoshi walked out with Mari, into the quieter part of the clinic. Pulps was content with waiting by the entrance now.

"Pulps told me about what happened this morning when he found you." Be that as it may, Mari's responsibilities in Third Recon also encompassed the physical and mental health of her teammates. Hitoshi was no exception, although his case was different.

"…"

"Here, I know I shouldn't be giving you this. But in there, I can't help watch over you 24/7." Mari held out a prescription pill bottle for Hitoshi, carrying anti-depressants. "Take two a day. Nothing more and stay safe, Furuta-kun."

Hitoshi took it and popped two into his mouth straight away. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should-." Mari wanted to suggest something, but Hitoshi abruptly cut her off, he knew what she was going to say.

"I'll tell you over and over again, Mari. It's not happening."

"Then when? How long are you going to let this bog you? You have a life outside of this, remember?"

"That's the thing with you practitioners, you always think where there's a sickness there needs to be a cure, and a treatment to give. You just can't accept that sometimes in life, there are things that stay because they're a part of you. Not because it's an illness." Hitoshi replied defensively. Mari knew she could not get through to him no matter if he couldn't accept it himself.

She nodded, giving up telling him further.

"I'll pop by again some time. Take care of yourself, Mari-san." Mari did not correct him on her insistence of rank before the name, this time.

"Mmm. Take care of yourself as well. It's dangerous being inside the palace yourself."

"Dangerous? I should be saying the same to you guys. By the way, the "cleaners" know you're here. So don't make any sudden movements or you'll give them a reason to retaliate." Hitoshi said his piece before and left after Mari acknowledged him. With his back to Mari as he left, she sighed at the outcome. She had heard from Kenzaki beforehand or his orders, as unfair as they were. She had hoped he would have some consolation from this extension, but there were none. He was required to perform this by duty.

"Where is he?! Where's that slippery bastard?!" Shino came huffing downstairs to where Mari was. Searching for Hitoshi to get back at him for doing that to her.

"He's already left."

"Damn! When he comes back!-…" She declared crunching her knuckles. Mari chuckled weakly before turning back to the streets outside in the direction that Hitoshi left with her new favourite furry friend. Sighing to herself in a deeply troubled manner. As a doctor…. As a friend….

"… You don't deserve to go through this alone, Furuta-kun."

* * *

The guests seemed highly satisfied with their meals, Legatus Seamus was most pleased with the results. About three-quarters of the guests had pledged their support and sent their workers to provide logistical support of the Imperial War Machine.

"Most impressive! What's next?"

"I'll say, I wouldn't even mind the second round."

"Commander Seamus, what is the name of this cuisine?"

A guest questioned, Seamus's face stricken as he had absolutely no idea. He thought carefully about what he would tell this Lord.

"My lord, I will be happy to answer any of your queries regarding today's menu." But he was saved by the presence of Hitoshi, who presented good etiquette with a bow and introduction.

Back then, when Hitoshi said that the guests would be the ones feeding and serving themselves, Seamus nearly dropped fell to the ground. How could he make the honoured guests cook for themselves when they had invited them here?

Seamus was skeptical at first, but then Hitoshi appeared with tables placed in front of the guests seated across each other in several rows. Each of these tables seemed to be made of iron on top and had a heating element beneath. Something he called a "hot plate", basically the entire small table was a grill. Each sub-table with a certain group of dignitaries and representatives for the various merchant organisations and conglomerates were provided with an army cook. To prepare the raw ingredients for them to personally and fry them on the guest's behalf. This strange way of presentation not only got the merchants to inevitably talk to the Army representatives which Seamus handpicked, but also allowed them to acquaint better with one another. It was reminiscent of a yakisoba or Oden stall where the seating space was in one row and brought customer to customer as well as the cook. So everyone enjoyed themselves quite a lot despite the absence of expensive entertainment. The Merchants were already writing down this method, in the hopes to replicate it back amongst their restaurant branches and teahouses.

The dish on the menu today was pre-marinated black peppercorn steak. Hitoshi had already made the pre marinate and batter for the other dish. So all the Army cooks really needed to do was dip them inside the sauces and leave them for a while before throwing them on the grill to cook. The vegetables were stir-fried, Hitoshi gave a brief demo on how to manipulate the slide to stir-fry the vegetables to accompany the juicy steak. The best part was, that whatever the Army Cooks already knew how to make like sunny-side-up eggs or baked potato all went with the main dish and exceptionally well. Hitoshi of course taught them now to add little details to make them taste even better. Such as the baked potato, running a blade through the top and placing a dab of butter in between would soften the potato inside to fluffy white, a few bacon bits scattered on top completed the experience. Because, the army cooks looked so natural when doing their dishes. The guest could not help but conclude that this was indeed within the caliber of these army cooks could do to make meals this good for the Imperial army.

This was the power of the Crown Prince factions' influence over the ranks of soldiers and the reforms they had made to better improve them where the previous rule had not yet done anything. At least in this area, they were superior to Molt's ruling.

Hitoshi was designated to attend to the most important guests whom sat with Seamus to discuss city faction support to Crown Prince Zorzal. Hitoshi was a little let down by the fact that Seamus was the only other executive officer whom was doing this. Forget Zorzal, that idiot would say "If they knew what's best for them, they'd better support me!"….. But to think that Seamus was doing this on his own accord, for Zorzal's sake. What the hell were the other Legion Commanders doing?! Were all of Zorzal's lieutenants that incompetent and that laid back? Zorzal didn't deserve to have an officer like Seamus and worst off, Hitoshi knew that fool would inevitably send him out to die a worthless death. Hitoshi was caught in conviction, he hated to admit. He liked Seamus's a lot, mainly in character. But his intervention might have serious consequences.

"Commander Seamus, I hope you shall invite us once more to this occasion." Seamus had reached an agreement with one of the crime lords of Akusho who was one of the members that represented that part of the city.

"I hope that time will come soon. Be sure to invite your associates, they will be most welcomed in the company of His Highness as well. I'm sure of it." Seamus returned the pleasantries as he held out a jar of wine to refill the Crime Lord's cup. The lizardman laughed loudly with a bright colour around where his cheeks would have been.

Seamus cast a look in Hitoshi's direction and winked, telling him that it was working well.

"What's going on here?!" A loud voice silenced the cheerful conversing amongst the guests and their liaison officers.

All heads turned to the entrance and saw Zorzal standing in an upright posture. His expression was that of inquiry. His even "loyal" slave stood beside him as well, accompanying him here. Hitoshi was already sensing trouble brewing amongst the guests as to what he meant by what was going on? Did he mean to say that Zorzal did not organize this? Hitoshi cursed Zorzal's lack of intelligence. Could he not see that this was done all for him? Even Tyuule stood stunned as to what Zorzal did without first consulting her. He literally shot himself in the foot.

"All rise! In the presence of His Highness Zorzal El Caesar!" Hitoshi shouted to quickly organize the flow of the event.

Seamus quickly piggybacked off Hitoshi's initiative by having the men shout out a salute to Zorzal, thereby inflating his ego for a bit as Hitoshi went over to Zorzal.

"Oh? Furuta, you're here. Care to explain what all this is?" Again, he said that stupid sentence that cast doubt on the guests' minds. Hitoshi quickly thought up something that would recover from this situation.

"Yes, Your Highness. The lunch gathering which you had devised to address representatives of the capital city have been treated to the best of your men's abilities before your arrival. Thanks to Legatus Seamus. Unfortunately, we were not able to obtain the Jade Palace gardens to host this gathering for the guests as you had instructed. Do forgive our insolence." Hitoshi bowed sincerely.

The guests now realized what Zorzal had meant when he asked what was going on, so he had intended for them to host the party elsewhere in a much more refined venue. Talk about flattery.

Tyuule took this opportunity to whisper into Zorzal's ear, even she could not let him screw this up.

"Your Highness, I was the one that ordered this to happen. A precautionary measure to ensure the cities underground support." Having this assurance from her, how could he not trust her word?

"Ah…. I see…. Good call, Tyuule." Zorzal affirmed the credit as his own and adopted the mannerism to accompany it.

"Ahem!... That's alright, Furuta. I'm not mad at you. I blame Pina for flaunting over those damn invaders! No offence."

"None, taken." At this point, it didn't matter. Whatever came out of Zorzal's mouth was shit.

"And Seamus…" Zorzal called out the commander that made this all possible.

"Your Highness?" Seamus stood at attention.

"Well done." Hearing his compliment, Seamus proudly saluted him with a crisp "Ave" or Roman version of "Heil". (Author's Notes: Sieg Zorzal!)

"Your Highness, please have a seat and I shall begin serving you."

"Oh. What's this style?- I mean, remind me again what you're doing."

"Yes, Your Highness," Hitoshi explained to Zorzal what this seating style was and the benefits of it to him. Seamus quickly snatched the flow by adding wine to shorten the gap between the proud prince and the lowly merchants in his eyes with plenty of drink. To see that they dined with the Crown Prince was indeed an honour unlike any, therefore increased their evaluation of Zorzal greatly.

Hitoshi prepared several servings of the black pepper steak, knowing his binge eating habit. All those at his table would not be left out. And that includes his plus-one seated across him, staring at Hitoshi with a smirk on her face as her palm supported her chin.

He knew that look, she did it the last time they met. It was a conversation without words. That meant-

"What will you cook for me this time?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Gods' Favourite Chess Piece

Author's Notes:

First off, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. In case you are reading this story till the next update in RaK. Rest assured, I have not given up on that story, nor have I gone into hiatus status either. I've been playing around with several stories, I've already written eight iterations of the story and still haven't found a good one yet. Hopefully, before the new year, I'll launch another. In the meantime, enjoy.

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Jap honorifics replaced for non-Jap to Jap conversations. Furata changed to Furuta.

* * *

Hardy and Emroy were just one of the many gods that inhabited the Special Region, for every natural phenomenon came a personification. A construct of collective will. These entities came to be known by the dwellers of this world as Gods. Their perception of these gods gave them forms which they could relate to their worshippers, humanoid forms resembling their own.

It was inevitable, that with so many Gods, the war between them would be waged due to conflict of interest. Sometimes for themselves, other times for the sake of their devotees in answering their plea of salvation. Even so, war to the mortals were games to the Gods. But with direct intervention from omnipotent deities upon a fragile world came grave consequences. The result of this was scorched earth and endangerment of several species, the Gods knew that if the world perished, they, in turn, would too.

From then on, a pact was made. No God would directly influence the happenings in the mortal world. Even so, the Gods needed to remind their followers that they were around once in a while and that they do not deviate from their traditions and virtues of worship. Their solution was a mortal being, chosen to bear the embodiment of their will, wielding power over the world unmatched. These were the apostles.

Twelve Apostles to twelve principle Gods, not entirely mortal yet not a full-fledged God either. Their class fell under Demi-god, unbeatable to all save themselves, other Demi-Gods and of course, the Gods. At last, a balance had been created. Rory, Giselle, Granham, Mabel….. were but some of these Apostles.

Naturally, there was a rivalry between Apostles who represented their lord's intent. None were more notable than the conflicts between Emroy, God of Darkness, Death and War and his antithesis Zufmuut, the God of Light and Order. Now especially, as a certain individual had shown himself to them at a time when their Apostles were nearing the end of the circle and would attempt ascension to Godhood. Success or failure depended on them as individuals.

Both Emroy and Zufmuut were in an equal state of wonder. Wonder to the candidate who exhibited qualities that had not been seen for centuries, someone who was worthy of title and blessing of Apostle had come to their world from beyond the Gate phenomenon formed by Hardy. It was all the same to them, each species had roots coming from different worlds which the Gate rift had collided with, bringing them here.

Their interest stemmed from his abilities as a single person to influence such dramatic events. When he was pushed to a corner in which many would reside death, he would fight back not with the sword but wits and emerge victoriously. Yet, his stance was always passive. Never taking the front stage in unfolding events such as an impending Civil War. Even so, his contribution to both sides was tremendous, albeit behind the scenes. However, they had difficulty in deciding who should have him. Not because they desired him more than the other and therefore would not give him up. Rather…

….. it was because even they were unsure of his alignment.

Reading an individual's past was effortless to beings of omnipotence, and what a history this one had. A long treacherous past engulfed in violence, death and war. An individual who swam through an ocean of blood and survived through means of his wit, prowess and tempered will. The very essence which defined Emroy, he would make a fine Apostle yet.

And at the same time, there were defining moments in his past and present which also fulfilled the criteria of the God of Light and Order. Moments where he fought to keep the peace and acted accordingly in preserving the order. How ironic, they mused. Both calamity and order came from his obedience to a ruling system. How foolish the system was to think that waging war could create peace, however fake it was. What's more, he reeled in the devil planted within his heart. A man who held chaos and control in equal measures, like the Gods themselves, these alignments fought each other in a neverending stalemate within his psyche. This was the first time, they'd encountered someone such as him. He was indeed a peculiar subject, his nature was unpredictable yet cautious. And he was highly aware of his surroundings and the consequences of his actions. Something few in this world could comprehend at his age. It was enjoyable watching his triumph over perilous odds.

So the Gods, Emroy and Zufmuut made a bold wager with one another. One that would sate their desired will upon the world for a brief time. To whichever side he would align to, the winner would have a mortal's lifetime worth of unchallenged reign upon the mortal realm, with the other withholding his will. They pitted the world's fate upon a single individual's choice of action. They wanted to see a man like him who controlled both of their personifications inevitably fall into their alignment, proving that theirs was the most natural cause of emotion. If the man chose the path of violence and destruction, Emroy would ensure the world plunged into eternal night. If Zufmuut emerged victorious with the man withholding his demons and adopting order, then he would pass onto the world a forced peace, regardless of affairs or reason.

The Gods waited patiently for him to make his choice, though oblivious to their observation. Would he become an Apostle of Emroy? Or would he be an Apostle to Zufmuut? The Gods eagerly watched his progress with much anticipation. Their favour upon this individual would decide the fate of this world.

* * *

Alnus Command was bustling with activity, staff running to and from their desks to hand in their reports.

The absence of the Emperor in his seat of power shook the stability of their foreign relations to Japan. Especially with what S2 was calling the Pro-War Faction, led by Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar. Word had gotten around quickly from Akusho, that all emergency power has fallen into the Prince's hands.

While the order from Parliament had yet to arrive, Hazama was not one for waiting around till the go-ahead was given. The Special Task Force, the Autonomous Brigade which had compliments of every formation in the Japanese Self-Defense Ground Force brought over to the Special Region as a "pocket army" were undergoing massive preparations for a deep assault within the Capital City of the Empire. An additional combat unit from the mainland was due to arrive, led by Major General Sabae to reinforce the Fortress while they deployed.

4th Combat Unit was on standby on the tarmac, awaiting the clearance for boarding the C-1 airlifters and UH-1J Huey utility helicopters. An anticipated airdrop over Sadera once the skies had been cleared by the dedicated pilots of the Cobra gunships accompanying them and the F-4 phantoms loitering overhead. Lieutenant Colonel Kengun was most eager to enter the fray once more. Personally, Hazama thought he was letting the rush of combat get to his head, especially after he came back from the Dragon annihilation mission, two reported kills of smaller juveniles to the Flame Dragon. So they did not go out for nothing. The dragon scales and carcass were brought back for studies on the properties of its skin in making a viable lightweight armour.

Lieutenant Kenzaki stood at attention while several pieces of intelligence were placed on his desk for him to inspect. Kenzaki seemed highly distressed when he began to read that piece which he had received a warning from Hitoshi about. "…" Yet, the General's demeanour was unchanged when reading it.

He handed it to Kamo to read its contents, he reacted differently with utter disbelief.

"What were Private Furuta's exact words on this?" Hazama asked the Special Forces Lieutenant.

"That it was for you only, sir. Other than that, he called it the "Truth of the Empire"."

"Mmm, fitting name." Hazama said as he rubbed his mustache. It appeared that he had been rewarded for his actions apparently. The letter which Hitoshi was given to read was in fact addressed to Hazama. But he took a gamble to earn the trust of the ambigious soldier of his and received these two bounties as a result.

A hint to the origin of the Empire, and a physical topographic map of the Capital City. The second item was just what they needed to incorporate into their assault plan. To have ground intel on the geography of the territory they were about to embark on was invaluable and would save them time and lives. Since navigation satellites were not available in the Special Region, ground intel was precious indeed. The map was already in S2, being deciphered by their inner intelligence department to find possible safe routes and to predict the possible points of entry of which the Imperial Army may retaliate from.

"What do you think, Kamo?" Hazama asked as he pointed to indicate the slip that Kenzaki handed them.

"Something doesn't add up, the empire is only seven hundred years old. But the Ninth Legion was lost two thousand years old on our side of the Gate." Colonel Kamo admitted.

"Ninth-….. Legion?" Kenzaki said to himself to confirm he heard right.

"What if the Gate isn't bounded by space or time?" Hazama added to support Hitoshi's theory.

"Wouldn't that mean anyone else could come through from different spans of time?" Kamo felt uneasy imagining another power which perhaps came from the far future with their own intentions for the Special Region. The Special Task Force would be thoroughly outmatched, plus it was outside of UN justisdiction, hence they were not protected by any human rights law.

"Maybe not while the Gate is connected to our time. We can't study this any further since we're not Quantum Physicists. That being said, Year 687 on the Imperial Calendar is just the date of the Empires founding and not the period which Humans showed up in the Special Region." None could argue with what Hazama said.

"Although I can agree on one thing." Kamo declared.

"European folktales always speak of fairies, orcs, goblins, trolls, dwarves, elves and of course dragons. Perhaps for a time, a Gate had actually remained open during that era." Hazama understood his line of thought. It may have been that during the early settlers' their voyages across the Gate, encounters with these creatures inspired the Ancient folktales with these magical creatures that did not seem to have remains found anywhere in their homeland.

"We'll have to rely on Private Furuta to dig further." Hazama agreed with Kamo. If Hitoshi had already formed this theory even before encountering this article, then perhaps he might have other ideas to support his theory.

"With respects, sir. I think it's a wrong move to make Furuta stay in there. Especially with this political uprising going on."

"I understand, Lieutenant. However, this is not my decision to make. The Joint Chiefs have decided on this. Although, how they knew directly about Private Furuta's involvement when Public Security decided to do their own ops has made me wonder. Perhaps a little bird had informed them about the op, especially when he'd commandeered a soldier of the Self-Defense Force for Public Security activities." While Hazama never said his name, Abo was floating as an image in their minds.

"Lieutenant Kenzaki. You and your group, along with the Akusho outpost garrison will stay on standby. You are not to leave the premise under any circumstances."

"Yes sir, what about Fur-."

"Any circumstance, Lieutenant." Hazama corrected him.

"And what if the Imperials decide to blockade the outpost, without supplies and provisions our outpost won't last a week without the usual dispatches?"

"You're SF, think for yourself once in a while."

"That I can accept, sir. But the other non-combatant personnel didn't receive the kind of training we did."

"Don't argue with your superior officer, Kenzaki!" The Colonel warned Kenzaki for overstepping his boundaries. "You have orders, so follow them!"

"Kamo, settle down." Hazama once again urged his 1st Combat Unit commander to ease up. Kenzaki had done a great deed today delivering these pieces of intelligence to them safely. His worries were still reasonable to address.

"If push comes to shove, and the Imperials attack you. Don't hesitate to use force back. If the outpost genuinely cannot be held, fall back to Alnus." It was a matter of whether they were up for the job now, they could leave anytime. That was what Hazama was saying, but to stay meant all these hardships if they occurred.

"Understood, sir."

"Mmm. Good. If you really need help, maybe you should ask Private Furuta for assistance." For a second, Kenzaki looked at his commander weirded out.

"Sir, you must be joking. How could we ask Furuta in the situation he's in, he has it even worse than us." Hazama chuckled for the first time.

"Is that what you think, Lieutenant? That Furuta is in a more difficult situation than yourself? Private Furuta has hidden his abilities better than you would imagine." For Hazama to regard Hitoshi so highly, what sort of information did he receive on him.

"Sir?-… Would you happen know something about Furuta-kun's past?" Kenzaki suddenly had an epiphany regarding Hazama's assessment of Hitoshi.

"…." Hazama would listen to Hitoshi's warning, there was no need to involve more members of their organization into whatever was happening in his covert ops. Hazama was sure his own life might be in danger if he ever stepped out of the Special Region.

"All I can tell you is what I've already told you in the past. Furuta Hitoshi was a Lieutenant in SOG intelligence. He has no affiliated unit, no known next of kin, his address for the past few years was a shared apartment in Tokyo from his chef days. I have no idea what he'd been doing two years prior, not even with my clearance. It's possible that he received orders directly from the top."

"You can't be saying-…." Kenzaki came under and understanding of what Hazama might be implying.

"It seems that our country isn't very transparent as we perceive it, gentlemen. Behind the scenes, there are shadow forces at work beyond our reach. If we interfere, they will make sure that none of us will live to tell the tale. No matter how loyal we appear to the cause. This was the warning, Furuta-kun has been trying to tell us all this while."

"…. I still can't believe it-…." Kamo slumped against the chair cradling his head. "Why was such a person cleared to join the Special Task Force in the first place?"

"I think Furuta-kun was supposed to be insurance." Hazama did not like the reality of the situation, but it wa starting to add up. His posting to the Special Task Force and in turn, Third Recon had been deliberately instituted by the top brass. Kamo and Kenzaki both started to have the hives, insurance for what? In the event, something displeased the brass, Hitoshi would be sent to deal with it? The letter that Abo gave him a week ago, it had the Imperial Seal. Did that mean this came directly from the Emperor?

Kenzaki recalled Hitoshi's reaction when he asked if he had anything to do with the breach incident and the American party that went MIA. It only served to further amplify the possibility that Hazama's guess was spot on.

"Like I said, Private Furuta, you can trust him. The fact that he would even bother to warn you means he does not desire us to cross the line." Hazama once again highlighted. He stood up and walked over to Kenzaki, ready to dismiss him. But not before placing something in his hand.

Kenzaki looked down at the object which he'd given him. It was a piece of paper, addressed to Hitoshi. Hazama's response and further requests alongside some support. Kenzaki awaited Hazama's final orders before leaving.

"If you need help, find Furuta."

* * *

Accompanying the rhythmic sound of hammer pounding metal came sparks and molten steel cascading off the anvil, here in one of the finest commercial blacksmithing weaponsmiths in all of Sadera. Ironically, run by a Dwarf.

Although the one pounding the molten slag was not the Dwarf blacksmith but the person these products would go to. When Hitoshi came to the Dwarf's shop, he requested a custom-build to which the Dwarf was skeptical about making. Especially after Hitoshi provided sketches of the weapons, it wasn't practical in any way from the more traditional weapons like swords, spears and axes.

In the end, Kugel, the Dwarf shopowner refuse to make them for him no matter the generous amount which he provided. So Hitoshi asked to loan his forge for a brief period which made the Dwarf feel insulted that someone of his caliber could not do something so simple and a customer had to do it himself.

And yet, the human-operated on the forges as if he'd been working in them for years. "Have you worked in the ironworks before, boy'o?" The Dwarf inquired.

"A few times, when I studied in the cooking academy, the grandmaster won't let us buy our kitchen knives. We had to make them ourselves." Hitoshi could still remember it like it was yesterday, that was how memorable those days were. Grandmaster Furuta had sent his batch to an old friend who came from swordmaking lineage but transitioned to kitchen knives making due to the shift in demand. He couldn't tell how many ingots of tamahagane (Japanese steel) he'd wasted in the process. Yet, the old master kept encouraging him, although he didn't give him pointers like the rest. Only poems which he recited in Hitoshi's presence. At first, Hitoshi didn't understand what the old master was trying to do, only later did he understand that the old swordsmith was intending for Hitoshi to follow his recitals to uncover the riddle of steel on his own. Perhaps the old master swordsmith saw something in him and hoped that he would carry through.

The process took the entire Golden Week. By then, the others' in his batch of classmates had already packed up and were having fun in the Shinjuku District. Hitoshi was still refining his hammering and studying the properties of the forge in hopes to bring him closer to perfecting control over the furnace. As usual, the old swordsmith would sit seiza outside the forge room chanting a traditional hymn whilst fanning himself. But not for a moment did his eyes wander from Hitoshi working hard.

On the last day of forging, he recalled sitting attentively to listen to the old swordsmith's recital to try and understand his hidden guidance. He spent an entire afternoon reflecting on it and then he reached an epiphany. Hitoshi worked in the furnace once more, but this time, he relinquished calculative method, he left his precision drawings and he cleared his head of exactness. He worked in the forge with the heart on the furnace.

First, the smelting of tamahagane to ingots. Then the heating and folding of steel, forming the Hagane, Shigane and Kawagane layers of hardness steel overlapping. The old swordsmith's successor had been called upon to assist him in with the heavy hammer while Hitoshi formed the molten steel. There was something enchanting about the melding of steel and flame, keeping him tied to his work despite nightfall. He was already on to the tempering process, coating the clay and letting its properties treat it. When he was done, the blade had such a beautiful hamon line that he spent the rest of the early morning next day, sharpening the knife delicately with a whetstone and a smile on his face.

The old swordsmith examined his completed knife and was quite pleased, although a sigh left him which baffled Hitoshi. "If only your love for cooking wasn't so strong, then maybe your calling to the forge may have come instead." The swordsmith gave his blessing as Hitoshi left the forgeworks and returned to the academy with a new tool to call his. How unfortunate, he was not allowed to bring it with him when the committee condemned him for the fugu incident. It was the most natural knife that felt in his hands, by virtue of it being made by him personally.

Instead, Hitoshi received the knife set from Grandmaster Furuta upon his departure. Only later would he recognize the maker to be the old swordsmith. His Shishou had commissioned the old swordsmith who should have retired to make the set for just him. And the old swordsmith did not refuse. It was the most valuable of his possessions yet, no price could be placed upon those knives. That was why he brought them with him everywhere he went in the bag over his shoulders, not just because he planned to cook anywhere away from his local kitchen.

"Huh! He sounds like a swell kinda guy!" The Dwarf Kugel liked honest men, which the Grandmaster was. Hitoshi wanted to say something about him, however he realized he had absolutely no contact to Grandmaster Furuta or his Shishou for that matter. The things he'd done, he rather they didn't see what he had become. "…."

"Here's the last piece." Kugel wrapped the dozen newly-made items into a cloth bag and placed them on the counter of his shop reception.

"Can I get you to do one more thing for me? It won't take long."

"Sure, I guess. The total cost'll cover me for the day anyway! Yeah! Why not? Come what will it be?" Kugel sounded eager.

Hitoshi dug into his bag and pulled out a valuable item that had fallen into his possession out of passing legacy. The Dwarf's eyes glittered at the sight of the high-quality blade unravelled before him. The enchanted blade which the chef from the cook-off had given him. At first, Hitoshi didn't know it was enchanted, but there were several indications, such as the unusually light feel that was not suitable for knives. When he tested it during vegetable chopping, he ran the knife straight through the chopping board. And now, he was in the place of an expert who could tell him more.

"I need an appraisal for this knife." Hitoshi declared as he pushed it over to Kugel to examine. The Dwarf picked it up delicately and wore his glasses to carefully examine it. Kugel conducted some on the spot physical tests, such as weighing it, testing its sharpness and observing it closely under a magnifier.

"You looking to sell it? I won't mind trading it in to reduce your fee."

"No thanks. And by the way, that knife would be worth more than the entire build."

"Huh! Cheapskate." Although he remembered Hitoshi doing most of the work, he was there to loan the furnace and tools as well as provide assistance to him to a certain degree. Ignoring Hitoshi, he went back to appraising the enchanted blade which he found most intriguing. Enchanted weapons or tools for that matter were extremely rare.

"How did this come into your possession?"

At the time, Hitoshi didn't even know who he was and neither did he. Yet, he entrusted Hitoshi was such a valuable item. It was through some digging around that he found out that Dunios was a rather famous chef from the Blue Sea merchant vessels. He owned a floating restaurant and had comer to Sadera City to restock on supplies when the opening for jobs came for the position of Kitchen Head to the South Palace. How could he resist? And how could he have known, that it was a trap? Hitoshi did not like how that Warrior Bunny ran things. If anything, he believed she was responsible for almost all of the strange occurrances happening in the Imperial Palace Grounds as of late. That response she gave when he confronted her with her attitude towards things confirmed she was here to ruin the very master she served.

"A….. friend entrusted it to me."

"Hm. Alright, I'm gonna need a while. The lights terrible here and I want to cross-reference it with some records." Kugel carried the blade into his office, retrieving a book from the shelf to compare it with certain blades recorded down in history.

Whilst he waited for Kugel to finish his assessment, Hitoshi browsered around his shop in the front. Although, the Empire had weapons oriented around Early Roman Empire Era. That was not to say Kugel's shop was limited to just those. Like the Fiefdoms vassals under the Empire that made up the Allied Forces, there were Medieval Era weapons as well. As he turned around, he was slightly taken off guard by a tiny face resting head against the counter. Staring his way with eyes of curiosity, a Dwarf girl. His troubled look made her giggle humourously as she got on top of the counter and balanced along the side, as if to show off what she could do at her age.

"Uwa-.." As she turned around to retrace her steps, losing balance almost immediately.

"Careful!" Hitoshi was already in a position to catch her. Grabbing hold of the little girl before she experiences what would have been a nasty fall for one her size. The girl was even smaller than a human child around her age which he was guessing was three or four. Even then, the child showed no surprise or fear from the swiftness of him grabbing hold or the fall for that matter. Were Dwarves secretly more resilent than humans?

"Ehe!" The girl beamed a smile, although young she understood that his intentions weren't ill. Kicking her feet about to let him know she wanted off, Hitoshi put her down.

"Where are your parents?" The girl pointed to Kugel, indicating he was her father. But Kugel seemed too absorbed to notice anything, even the noise from just now did not make him come out to have a look. If this was Japan, a children's court would have appealed for him to relinquish custody of the child for improper care of the child. But this was not Japan, and neither did Hitoshi know of Kugel's situation. He didn't seem to have a spouse around to take care of his daughter, working at the furnaces was a tough business as well, at most he could only keep her around as a means of supervising her. So it was not so easy to judge based on limited circumstances.

"Is papa always busy?" The girl nodded sadly, it tugged at his heartstrings to see such a cute little girl not get the attention she deserved.

"You're a good girl, papa is really lucky to have someone so well-natured." He said to try to comfort her, resting his his hand upon her head and an assuring smile to warm up to her. But earning trust took more than that.

(grumble) Although not physically identical, Dwarves and many beings alike still shared the same tendencies. It made Hitoshi wonder what Dwarves ate and how many courses did they eat a day.

"How about we cook something up, you can show papa what you made later. What about it?"

"Ehehe!" The girl's giggle, he took as a yes. Hitoshi went to search for the kitchen, and the girl followed him in. He searched through the pantry for any available food and ingredients, sadly the cupboards were so bare a nursery rhyme could be recited from it.

There were no meats at all, not even vegetables. Hitoshi checked the pantry for any dry foods that could be kept for long periods without immediate consumption, and all he could find were flour, salt, sugar and butter. Hitoshi sighed, it looked as if Kugel was quite tight on expenses as well. He figured that Dwarves had a rather high metabolic rate opposed to Humans and therefore required more daily nutrition to sustain their short but stocky frames.

Perhaps he could do Kugel a favour while he waited. "Come on, let's go shopping." The little girl's eyes lit up like a light, tugging at his pants as if to climb him. Hitoshi smiled and understood, picking her up and placing her over his shoulders.

Then it was a quick shop in the marketplace for a restock of foods. The girl never seemed tired as she looked around with wonder in her eyes. Seeing things from a Human's height was a big deal apparently. Upon visits to each individual stall, Hitoshi quickly discerned what Dwarves liked and did not. They were meatlovers and vege haters, everytime he approached a stall with vegetables or herbs, she was holding her nose to keep the smell away. He didn't know if it was just her individual preference of that all dwarves including her father were that way. But he trusted her on this since he was buying on Kugel's behalf he might as well get only the things they could eat. He asked one of his regular stalls what were a Dwarves diet as well to double confirm.

At the end of the trip, he had about three bags full of groceries that would hopefully last the single father and his daughter a week. The girl showed off her strength by lugging one of the lighter bags, she was not afraid to help as he found out. The time was evening but still hours away from dinner, Hitoshi thought as he planned on what to cook.

"How about tea? You can serve your papa tea, I'm sure he'll be so happy." The girl agreed as well by incessantly nodding her head. He even had to move faster on their return to the weaponsmith shop as she was incredibly quick on her feet despite having stubby legs. Although he didn't know her name nor inquired it, they seemed to have formed a relationship that did not require many words or knowing one another deeply. Hitoshi found it quite refreshing for a change, not to have someone judge him based on his appearance, status or race. It was really enjoyable to have her around as company.

"M-Master?!" A familiar voice called out as he turned to face the direction of the announcer, and saw Tequila. Officially, he was on break and Tequila was out to procure the herbs low on stock. Feeding the newly established Oprichinina, the new name of his group of Wolfheads. A name that had a rather infamous reputation on Earth as well. Like their Earth counterparts, they were enforcers of a single individual, the purpose was to instill fear upon the populous to maintain control for their sovereign. The counterpart to the role that Zorzal was adopting in relation to Oprichinina was Ivan the Terrible.

"Tequila. You done yet?" But the young chef seemed to have a stiff stance, almost rigid in appearance as if he'd seen something unbelievable.

"M-Master-…. are you?-…"

"Am I what?" The girl came running back when she realized Hitoshi had not followed her home. She tugged at his pants as she always did to get his attention.

"Home…" She said, indicating that she wanted to return and him to follow.

"H-Home?! Master! Are you-….." Tequila looked especially pale, and he was making a scene out of nothing but his misinterpretation of the situation.

"….. are you married?!"

* * *

On sighting her home, the Dwarf girl hobbled back ahead of them. Tequila was forced to carry the girl's load of groceries as well as a sore head from where he'd been knocked.

Tequila was feeling awkward after embarrassing himself and Hitoshi in public, Hitoshi was building a reputation as being the most eccentric customer. Rumours went around that if he visited your stall, he would buy in bulk loads and would always negotiate a fair deal with a good price. So much so that even shoppers recognised him, interested in the way he bargained for food and other items in the savviest way.

Now add the sudden scene where someone with a young handsome girlish face could pass of as one declaring "are you married?!" with such shock in his eyes, what would people think? A secret lover.

"I see, Master Furuta is a womanizer…."

"Caught in the act…. huh."

"That poor little girl, what would she think of her father now?" The rumour mill began to churn.

If he did not announce he was not married to the public and declare that Tequila was an employee, he might have had a real problem on his hands. Although, another issue took its place but not as serious. "Master Furuta is an elegible bachelor…." Something along those lines. Hence, not so serious. Although he worried they would treat him like a skirt chaser in future.

"I'm really sorry, Master!" Tequila could not take the silent treatment which Hitoshi gave him on the way back to the weaponsmith's place.

"It's fine, Tequila. It was just a misunderstanding." Tequila was silenced by him once more as he gave an acceptance of his apology. Not sure how to respond after that.

"Did I look like one….?" Hitoshi was not looking at Tequila directly when he asked that.

"Master?"

"Nevermind, since you're here I'll have you help out as well." Hitoshi rapidly changed the subject that would go nowhere.

Tequila followed them into the kitchen of Kugel's shophouse. Allowing the girl to help, Hitoshi passed the smaller items over to her to place in their rightful slots on the shelves and praised her for it. Giving her a small sense of achievement for doing small but great things for her family.

"What shall we make then, Master?" Noticing Hitoshi hadn't placed the flour in the pantry along with other ingredients arranged on the table.

"Do you remember how to do whipped cream?"

"Patch gave me a brief demo, shall I do it now?" Hitoshi nodded and went on to do his part. The Dwarf girl sat at the table watching carefully as they worked.

When it came to parents taking their children outside to have a walk or shop, there were always breaks in between. Mothers and Fathers would give them treats such as ice cream, chocolate cakes or something delicious as thanks for being with them during their shopping trip. It was always the most notable part of the trip for the children, or so his colleagues told him of their past. Furuta had no such experience.

He started off with pouring flour, sugar, salt and the three basic dairy items of eggs, milk and butter into a bowl which he proceeded to blend vigorously. He beat it till the mixture became smooth and frothy. When he was satisfied and gave the Kugel's kid a look, he heated a pat. Placing a dab of butter to coat the pat surface so that the mixture would not burn.

The Dwarven Girl watched with excitement as he used a spatula to dip into the mixture, pulling out a blob of it to stick to the spoon. Bring it over the pat, his hand made a circular motion to let the mixture flow down onto the pat to sizzle. The flowing mixture formed a single pancake, yet not as thick as one.

Hitoshi looked over to the girl with a smile as he lifted the pan away from the flame. "Here's the fun part."

He waved the pan slightly but quick, causing the pastry to be tossed in the air. It spun for a moment and dropped back into the pan flat without creases.

"Waaaaa!" The girl was amazed by this simple trick, even exclaiming it despite her lack of ability to pronounce words.

It was around this time that the pastry

was starting to cook properly, the scent of the sweet food was carried into the air, engulfing the kitchen with the whiff.

"What's that smell?" Apparently, Kugel's study too. Kugel had stopped examining the knife and came out when he smelt something brewing in his kitchen despite being the only one that cooked for the family of two.

Finally, Kugel noticed Hitoshi at his stove cooking up something sweet. "You-."

"Lend me the kitchen, will you? I just wanna give this starving little one a treat." Kugel looked to whom he had pointed to and found the Dwarf girl which was his daughter smiling away happily.

"Miria. Ho, how have you been?" Kugel picked her up and swung her around to the child's delight.

"Ehehe!"

"My little niece…."

"Niece? I thought she was your kid." It seemed that Hitoshi had misunderstood the situation.

"Who else could it be, Miria's my sister's kid. She often wanders around the place 'cause her mother is busy tending to the shop." Kugel hugged the little girl who was in fact his niece.

"This little one comes here because she knows that Uncle Kugel always gives her something interesting or takes her out for some candied berries." Hitoshi was mistaken and rightfully so, he now understood the state of Kugel's pantries. When he left his apartment to his roommate and returned a month later, the fridge and cupboards were empty or with scraps lying around among the other untidy things that defined most single adult's life.

"Anyway, have a seat. I'll hand you your serving shortly."

"Mmm." The older Dwarf happily agreed and sat with his niece on his lap. Telling her stories. However, her eyes seemed fixated on Hitoshi at the stove. Particularly, the tasty treat.

"Whipped cream's done." Tequila made it in time as the first thin slice of the pastry was done and placed on a waiting platter.

"A pancake?" Tequila now had the time to see what Hitoshi had made.

"A Crepe. A light pastry dessert that goes well with cream and many types of jams." Once again, Hitoshi had shown to him another creation with a name that not even he knew of.

While Tequila spread the famous whipped cream that had supposedly saved their lives before, Hitoshi went into the bag and brought out a bunch of berries he ordered from the stall to wash.

He was not sure what kind of berries they were, other than the fact that they resembled blueberries and raspberries in colour and size while tasting closer to a strawberry. The stall vendor was nice enough to give him a sample.

(Sniff)

Hitoshi brought a bowl of these washed fruits over to place them in the crepe with a spoon when-.

"Careful!" His hand was grasped tightly by Tequila who prevented him further from pouring the spoonful of berries into the crepe.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hang on a minute. May I?" Hitoshi handed him the spoon of berries which he restricted from being poured. Tequila tossed the whole batch into the sink, reaching out and pulled a single seemingly harmless berry out of the batch. He placed it on the table and flashed his knife across.

The berry opened in half and revealed its inner contents to Hitoshi's horror, as it was not the flesh of the fruit within the berry, but the remains of a grotesque insect.

"They're called Rokude Larvae, they hide in fruits hoping for a hungry mammal to forage on the fruit which it hid in. Once in the stomach, they will secrete their venom to kill its host. Then, it will feast on the corpse as much as it likes.

"How….."

"They're pretty hard to find, luckily I have a good sense of smell. That's why Master Schneider kept me around." Tequila smiled cheerfully, that he'd been of service to Hitoshi in a surprisingly good way. However, Hitoshi was not feeling at all great, his expression showed genuine anguish that surprised Tequila a bit as quickly as it disappeared.

"Thank you, Tequila. And well done." He said in his usual monotonous tone.

"Uh-… no worries."

"Just to be safe, we'll use honey instead." Hitoshi waved the jar to indicate as such. A minor change in the ingredients would not severely affect the taste since it was only a topping.

Moments later, the table occupied by four individuals. Two shorter than the guests, yet their portions equal. A plate held the wrapped crepes which Hitoshi and his understudy chef Tequila had jointly made.

""Itadakimasu!"" Hitoshi and Tequila announced as they put their hands together. Kugel and Miria were baffled by their actions, before Tequila clarified.

"It is a part of Master Furuta's culture, it means "giving thanks to the cook"."

"So you're giving thanks to yourselves, huh?" That was one way to look at it, the Dwarf was quite blunt.

"Ita-.. Itadaamasu-…" To their astonishment, little Miria was trying her hardest to pronounce it with her hands put together in the same manner as them.

"Ita.." Hitoshi pronounced it slowly to her.

"Ita.." She copied him.

"Daki."

"Daki." She repeated whilst chuckling as it sounded funny.

"Masu."

"Maasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimaaasu!" She found it all to amusing, yet she managed to accomplish saying it in one try. Kugel applauded away as did Tequila, thoroughly impressed with her being able to pronounce at her age.

"Your niece has been a real host, Kugel. Thank you." Hitoshi's meaningfulness made the older Dwarf feel awkward, clearly he had not received much praise before as he scratched his head.

"Nah…. It was nothing...And um-… Thanks for buying those stuff, and thank you for taking care of her on my behalf." He noticed the shelves stocked with foods enough to last him a fortnight and he was no fool to how it got there.

"Like I said… a real host." They ended up laughing together in the end.

"Mmm! What is this stuff!" Kugel was munching away happily like the little Miria.

"Don't worry yourself with the details, just enjoy it." Kugel listened to his advice and gorged himself in the delicious treat. Even Miria had better self-control than him. Hitoshi ended up passing half of his over much to Kugel's delight and thanked him by eating it as well.

Watching them eat wasn't all that bad for Hitoshi, he'd learnt to appreciate the smallest of ways a customer could show their appreciation for the food by the way they ate. He aalso turned to Tequila who seemed to eat it with not much enthusiasm as he would have expected. The crepe and its additional content would have been the sweetest thing he'd made here, and probably the sweetest dessert ever made in the Special Region. It was almost as if he didn't have any sense of taste, but Tequila's smell was extraordinary. There were a lot of strange quirks going on with Tequila that Hitoshi found discomforting. And he would not let that feeling linger while he had the opportunity to confront it later.

"Mmm! Sure….. Oh yeah! I think I've found something on your mystery blade." Now, Hitoshi's attention was drawn over the Kugel brandishing his knife which was placed on the table in front of him.

"At first, I thought it was a single forged piece. But it seems I was wrong in that assessment."

"So what is it?"

"Apparently, this is part of a weapon." A weapon? Hitoshi could not quite relate the knife that looked like it was clearly a kitchen one to a weapon. It didn't make sense. He had worked in a forge to know that much, so what did the Dwarf had to tell him that he overlooked?

Kugel placed a book in front of him beside the knife and turned it to a page. Sketches that seem to resemble a full-length sword became apparent. "See the differential between the tang and the fuller…. The width of the single edge…" Kugle kept going on about the similiarities.

"Right, you've made your point. So how did it become this?"

"The point has a depression and signs of a patch up over the inner fold of soft metal enamel, this indicates the tip of the knife was in fact the fuller of a much longer weapon. Judging from the dimensions, I'd have to said it was a bastard sword from all the extra width shaved down." So a broken sword that had been repurposed into a kitchen knife, how ironic. Yet a story that Hitoshi respected for its similiarity to himself. It seemed that fate had it for the knife to find its way into his hands. Both him and the knife were trying their best to get away from their past.

"And it's properties?"

"Dragon steel, very hard yet flexible and durable. There's an enchantment for a self-sharpening so it'll never go dull on you. There's also one for sharpness. I have to tell you, boy'o. This thing was priceless when it was still a sword. Now…. It's just a cooking knife, the only thing you'll get out of it in combat is as a dagger. Although, you'll cut and pierce through almost anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything, boy'o. And don't test me, I swear on Duncan's anvil!"

"You don't say." Hitoshi interest in the blade had deepened quickly.

"Like I said, you won't cut deep enough to hurt most creatures if you can't reach their vitals. And this thing can't. It might as well stay in what it was remade for."

Again, Kugel reminded him. The blade was almost useless in combat, in Kugel's opinion that is. But Hitoshi had many plans for his new partner, as well as for cooking certain animals with tough hides that required a bonesaw. Now this knife made it a cinch.

"Did it have a name?" Most renowned swords did. If Kugel could find it in his books then maybe there was, the book didn't say on that sketch page.

When Kugel breathed the name out to him. Hitoshi couldn't help but release a grin.

* * *

It was time to depart, their return to the South palace kitchen was necessary. They weren't just serving Crown Prince Zorzal, but the bulk of the Wolf Heads including the newly formed Oprichnina Unit. As much as he shared distaste for those fellas. They reminded him of genuine secret police, much like the Russian KGB or the Nazi German Gestapo in their manners. He hoped they wouldn't come to invoke trouble on his department any time soon.

They bid their farewells to the Dwarf pair. It was a little hard to part ways with Miria who stuck to Hitoshi like glue. Hitoshi promised he would come visit in future, there were pots and pans that needed repairs from time to time. So he would engage Kugel in repairing them, although the Dwarf was a weaponsmith he didn't mind at all. Provided, Hitoshi could cook up a treat for him as well. If he scratched Hitoshi's back, then he should receive one as well.

"Master? This isn't the way back." Noticing he made a turn in the wrong direction that would not go straight to the palace, also it was an unfamiliar path.

But all Hitoshi said in reply was, "I know, we're taking a detour." Tequila had no choice but to trust him, so he obediently followed him.

Hitoshi led him through many turns and bends in the streets like he didn't know where he was going. Until they entered a quiet alleyway that seemed void of people. Then, they went around a bend which turned out to be a dead end.

"This should be quiet enough…." Hitoshi murmured.

"Um-… Master? Are we meeting someone here?" Hitoshi turned to face Tequila with a serious expression.

"Master?"

"May I ask, is it wrong for me to seek out a little bit about the staff whom I work with?" Hitoshi suddenly posed him a question.

"Um-…. I guess not." Hitoshi nodded to himself, so far he adopted a not aggressive or intimidating stance so as not to scare Tequila off with his sudden shadiness in this venue.

"Then….. Would you mind telling me what you are?"

There was something about Tequila that bothered him since the beginning, and now after this visit to the weaponsmith shop, his wonder grew.

"M-Master-….. Have I done something to offend you?!"

"By far, nothing yet. But your presence has remained an enigma to me, Tequila. If that even is your real name. There are certain ethics that don't seem normal to you. For instance, you could smell things that I or the others couldn't, you didn't seem to have even a remote taste for sweetness like your sense of taste is dull. You were strangely active during the night like it's still day. What I want to know is are you really a cook? Or are you using this post for espionage?"

Tequila's look darkened as he pointed out his thoughts to him, the suspicion that he was an enemy spy. But of whom, he didn't know. After fighting an internal unrest in his mind and heart, Tequila laughed awkwardly.

"I think… Master Furuta has gotten the wrong idea….. I am no spy. That assessment of me is wrong, it was the wrong question that you've been asking. But first, can I have your word, Master?"

"On what?"

"That you will allow me to continue to serve you, in penance for saving our lives."

"I've never seen it that way. I didn't help you because I expected a reward for it. So whatever you throw at me, you're welcome into my kitchen so long as cooking is in your heart." Hitoshi's smile was deemed genuine by Tequila that he sighed in relief.

"And what if-….. you find out that I'm… not quite like other men?" Tequila had one last doubt he was hoping for Hitoshi to clear.

But his response would be the same. "Heart in the kitchen."

"Alright… I think it's better to show you then." Tequila mentally prepared himself before he raised his hands over his head to his signature beany awaiting to be taken off.

Hitoshi did not let his eyes wander from his head as Tequila slowly plied the seemingly baggy beany off his head. At first, Hitoshi thought it was because it was a large sized one that was handed down by someone else. But he was in for a surprise….

(Flop)(Flop) As two pointy triangular features stood up over Tequila's frilly auburn hair.

Those looked strangely familiar. As Tequila became more conscious of Hitoshi's gaze, he lowered his head, and those features flopped down as well due to his mood. Those were ears, and not any kind of ears…

But cat ears.

It only meant one thing, that Tequila was… "A beastman?" From the Cat people denomination.

Tequila fiddled with his pants and robes, revealing a long bushy tail that extended out of the robes and curled up over his head. The colour of the fur seemed to striped orange with a white end, much like the Ginger variety of house cat back on earth.

"… Not quite." Tequila struggled to speak on the topic as he squirmed about uncomfortably.

Hitoshi was also finding it strange. From his memory, the Cat people were more cat than human in appearance. Take Takeo's beloved Persia for instance, she looked more like she came from the broadway musical Cats™. The same could be said for those of the same species in Akusho and Alnus. Whereas Tequila looked more like a human with fake cat ears and a tail, something those otakus at home would go wild over. Gap Moe! Or something like that.

"Are your parents perhaps interspecies?" Tequila trembled at Hitoshi's conclusion. It was not at all a mystery, since the two races co-existed for centuries, it was possible for them to have mixed marriages or interbreeding between races.

"I'm-…I'm very sorry, Master! Forgive me!" Tequila turned away, seeming to want to dash off. Which he nearly did, had Hitoshi not grabbed his hand quick enough. When he faced Tequila, he noticed his eyes had dampened.

"Like I said, if your heart is in the kitchen I've no reason to shoo you. You're very welcome to stay."

"But-.."

"If you're worried about those wolf heads finding out, they won't. They don't need to know, and neither do the rest. By the way, do your workmates know about this?" What were the chances Chive and Basille didn't notice this when they walked in on each other in a shared bunk?

"Only Master Schneider, he was kind enough to take me in."

"Where are your parents?" At that moment, Tequila tried his best to put on a brave face. Something Hitoshi recognized before.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't ply into your history further. Thank you for trusting me with this."

"No….. Thank you, Master." Tequila reached out and held his hands with sincerity in their firmness of grip.

"By the way, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but is this normal amongst Cat people?" Hitoshi motioned his appearance.

"No, it's fine… This is because my father was a Human who married my mother of one of the Cat person tribes somewhere in Knappnai." That was a mountain range near Sadera, meaning it was likely in proximity to Imperial Expansion and brutality to any of the passing Legions that wanted to "stretch" its muscles for combat. How ironic that it was a human that saved her, perhaps Schneider didn't believe in racial differences or killing for that matter. He certainly made that clear to the Warrior bunny despite it being his last moments alive.

"Wait till Takeo hears about this…." Hitoshi murmured to himself thinking about his mate in Third Recon. Tequila seemed agitated that he had the intention to spread this.

"It's alright, Takeo is my friend. He's currently in the process of courting a member of the Cat people race that he's become quite fond of, named Persia. He's quite the cat lover at home you see."

"I see…. It's better to tell him to stop."

"Why?"

"Because-… if he continues, he might have a child-…. like me." Tequila admitted it with a downed expression. Apparently, the discrimination against mixed races and half-breeds were strong amongst the races that inhabited the Special Region and not exclusive to Humanity. To which Hitoshi couldn't hold back laughing even though he knew it would seem kind of rude at first till he explained.

"Sorry, sorry. I think you have it mixed up. Where he and I are from, your features are considered more desirable and cute."

"C-Cu-Cute?!" He said startled like Hitoshi said something wrong.

"Mmm! I know it sounds egotistical that the Humans from our land find it more attractive for demi-humans to have more human resembling features. But that's the gist of it. Like you said, if he had babies with Persia, I'm sure he'd be crying himself as the luckiest dad in history. Also, there seems to be a cult that worships cat people that look like you over there. And it's not a small one either." Hitoshi said more and more extraordinary things that Tequila couldn't believe were real, yet his trust in Hitoshi made it all seem genuinely possible.

"So there's nothing to be ashamed of, there are places that will welcome you with open arms as there are places that'll shun you on first sight. You are still you. Remember that." Hitoshi scruffled his head and got a quick feel of those cat ears out of curiosity, they were extremely soft and addictively pleasant to touch.

But he refrained from doing any further and took the lead to getting back as soon as possible. "Let's go."

"Uh- alright. And master?"

"Hmmm?..."

"Thank you." He thanked him once more.

"…. No worries. In fact, I should be thanking you for today." Tequila wore a puzzled expression, not sure of what he meant at first.

"What for, Master?"

"That highly venomous worm….." Hitoshi halted his steps as he remembered the faces of Kugle and Miria whom he was going to feed it to.

"I really didn't see it." Tequila could feel a moody aura about him that said he was depressed on that incident ever since.

"D-Don't worry, Master. It's not your fault, there was a one in million chance that one would turn up in it." He tried to justify.

"No. Tequila. That doesn't cut it. If you weren't here, I would've fed it to her. I nearly-…. As a chef, I shouldn't be making these mistakes, and yet-…(Sigh) ahahaha!" He went off laughing in the end.

"What I should be saying, is that I hope I can depend on you from now on. Partner?" Hitoshi reached out his hand in a business-like fashion, a handshake to initiate a partnership. Tequila was familiar with this sort of arrangements, Master Schneider had done so in the past. It was literally sharing the spoils and the burdens. In some cases, it meant entitlement to half of the restaurant if there were any.

Tequila understood that he didn't do this just out of charity, he genuinely respected his abilities to sniff out things that a normal human couldn't. Today's incident reinforced this point that Hitoshi still had to work on. But in the meantime, Tequila would be his nose. And he would pay him for his troubles as it was appropriate.

Tequila thought about this for a moment before reaching out to clasp his hand.

"I won't mind. However, I would like my own room."

"Oh, a bargainer. I see." Hitoshi said with a wry smile. "I guess some of them will have to bunk together it seems." Tequila found this a little funny as well, but they would have to deal with it.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing really, I don't think I deserve to be paid the same as you yet."

"Quite the modest batterer now, if you're going to be bold then do it all the way. Don't get cold feet suddenly." Hitoshi instructed him on how to bargain and batter for things.

"Well, I guess if that's what you want. Then, do we have a deal?"

Hitoshi awaited Tequila to let go of his hand, signalling the end of their negotiation and commencement of their agreement.

"Deal!" He shook one firm shake before releasing his grip.

"Right, let's double back. Patch should be covering for us now." Hitoshi doubled back with Tequila in tow. Jogging at consistent pace back to the South Palace Grounds. They reached the Imperial Palace grounds perimeter where the Imperial Praetorians stood guard. Showing their badges before the Praetorian guards allowed them through due to the warrant they had to leave for procuring food supplies.

They neared the gates of the South Palace when it got them discussing which room would he take.

"One with an en-suite. I hope."

"None of them have en-suites, except mine." He didn't want to dash his hopes but that was the reality. Tequila grumbled to himself.

"Is it really that difficult to go to the bathroom just outside like you've done for the last few years along with them?"

"It's not about convenience, Master. It's about-…. modesty." He said a little shy about it.

"Really? Have you not been to a public bath before? You mean to tell me, you've been bathing alone under covers or at the toilet cubical for number two?" Hitoshi said it more of an inquiry than disbelief at his level of shyness for a guy.

"Master, how can you expect me to bath with the boys?" He said pouting. And more a second, Hitoshi's brain could not process what he said.

"You won't, or you can't?" Hitoshi tested further.

"Can't! How can you expect a girl like me to bath naked in their presence?!" He insisted.

And that was when Hitoshi's mind reeled in reprocessing the memory of what he said.

"Tequila… you're a guy, aren't you?" He asked as it somehow occurred to him that he heard otherwise. And the answer that Tequila gave was….

"When did I ever say I was a man?"

But this time, Hitoshi had no time to reflect or process those words as words from another person spoke to break that spell of idle.

"Well, well! What do we have here, loitering about?" Just as they neared the gate and prepared to show their passes. Some wolfhead officer blocked their path in place of the usual wolfhead guards who were aware of who Hitoshi was.

"Urgent business to attend to, sir. Please let us through." Hitoshi was already walking around him, but two guards following this officer blocked his way with their spears hidden under their brooms. These weren't the usual wolf heads, these were Oprichnina.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Not until we've checked the contents of your baggage and subjected you to a body search."

"You must be joking, we work here dumb ass." Hitoshi said without restraint. As the officer lacked respect for him, so too did he. Now the spears were at his neck.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Just because you're His Highness's personal chef, doesn't excuse you from the duty of the Oprichnina. We are the ultimate authority under His Highness here. If we say we want to search you, we will."

"So you know who I am, and you're still going to delay me from serving His Highness. Are you ready to face the consequence when he doesn't get his meal on time?"

"That is not our problem, cook. If anything, you should not have left the vicinity so early and come back so late. Now, if you'll be so kind. Please allow us to search you."

"Who are you to tell us this?" Hitoshi stubbornly refused, ever since Oprichnina was declared top military police authority, they'd been arresting whoever they pleased even if they had no affiliation with their cases. This was not a time to let Tequila get caught for being a demi-human by these ultra-human supremacists.

"Do forgive me for the late intro. I am Gimlet Gin Lime, and I am the Deputy Chairman of the Oprichnina. The highest of its authority, at your service." Gimlet bowed with a sinister smile.

"Now, cook…" His men locked his arms against his will.

"Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Editted grammar errors 27/12/17)


	9. Chapter 9 - The Straightforward Back

Author's Notes:

First and foremost, Happy New Year. Wishes all the best this year of 2018. Special shout out to my readers who showed me much enthusiasm in their replies and reviews. For RaK readers, I'm currently working to finish chp 124, coming soon!

 **[Updated: 1/6/2018]** Jap honorifics replaced for non-Jap to Jap conversations. Furata changed to Furuta.

* * *

Gimlet's eyes flashed open in confusion. He realized he was lying in an awkward posture with his butt sticking in the air, there were servants and other administrative staff who had passed by noticing him in that embarrassing pose. Of course, a few snickers escaped their lips and in response, he shouted back.

"Keep watching, and I'll drag you and your family out of their doorstep to hang!" Understanding that their chuckles weren't the most subtle, the people that gathered dispersed quickly.

Gimlet got up to his feet and studied his surroundings, his men were in a comparable situation as he was and still out cold. But in more bizarre stances, one had his hand shoved into his trousers and a silly face to be wearing. Two more were lying over each other in the opposite direction that seemed like something sexual in its nature. Someone had been playing around with their unconscious selves and openly humiliated them on the grounds of the Imperial Palaces.

Gimlet recalled much of what had happened and at the same time nothing at all. Because the last thing he remembered was him ordering his men to hold the Furuta Hitoshi down as he delivered some "gentle" reminders to the chef. One man came flying his way and pinning him down, there were yells and yelps from the agonizing pain of being struck by something hard. Another guard flew and landed on his head, causing his blackout.

"Get up. I said, get up!" Gimlet kicked his four escorts awake, they slowly rose to recover their senses.

"What happened? Where is he?!" Gimlet approached the nearest of the wolfheads in his unit.

"Huh? I-….. I dunno, sir." The soldier's obliviousness caused his anger to flare as he grabbed hold of the soldier's wolf pelt and raised him to his face.

"Are you meaning to tell me you not only don't you know where two cooks are, but you let them get the jump on you?! What are you if not- USELESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!?" Gimlet screamed at his guards as he shoved the one in his hands back on the floor. But really, how could he have foreseen this? All he wanted to do was to reinforce the Oprichnina Law into the ranks of servants and subjects of Prince Zorzal as quickly as possible. He was originally a nobody, but then he'd been selected by His Highness to serve as one of the leading officers of his company of enforcers called the Oprichnina. Wielding political and legal power, they were above to law to enforce it. The best way to pass the word around in his experience was to engage the supervisors of the lower echelons since they were the ones that directed the workers and staff directly. One such person of that definition was Furuta Hitoshi, the strange chef the rest of the Wolf Heads talked about. The man serving them their lunch, yet it appeared that the cook was ready to defy His Highness's own laws. Who did he think he is?

"And if they are garbage, then what does that make you, Gimlet? Even less?" A belittling chuckle came from across him. Gimlet turned with his emotions flared, but they were extinguished in an instant when he noticed who had been speaking.

"L-Lady Tyuule!" Announcing her name in his franticness, the rest of the guards quickly got up to their feet and stood at attention. As she scanned across the "sweepers" with disdainful eyes, each and every one of them gulped their saliva. Her gaze rested on Gimlet, the man-in-charge of the squad.

"I understand that with the power of the Oprichnina Law at your disposal, Vice Chief. It is easy to let it get to your head." Tyuule didn't even bother to ask or remember his name, he was just a scrub in the end.

"Milady, if you would. I was merely trying to-." Gimlet tried to explain himself, but the warrior bunny had seen it all.

"I know what you were trying to do, Vice Chief." Her tone was sharp and held authority that let him know he was overstepping his boundaries. Even when she smiled to relieve their tension, he still did not feel at ease inside. As her next words would soon be spot on.

"I watched you drag the reputation of the Oprichnina as you were pinned then knocked out by someone who is not even a warrior." Tyuule laughed as she said so, as it was too funny that they failed to do something of that degree and he had also done something hilarious to them while they were knocked out. Her beautiful smile and laugh, they could not enjoy. For she was laughing at them for their incompetence, she was beyond the point of being mad at their failures.

"Do you enjoy plunging His Highness's name into the latrine? Because if so, you can spend the next two days cleaning them." Her expression was no longer in a light mood of things but now displeased with them.

"Yes! Milady!-…. Gladly!" He said with much enthusiasm and joy that he could muster as he bowed his head. Gimlet knew it was not a time to be proud, he had gotten away from this lightly. For in the Oprichnina, the consequence for failure was death and the end of their bloodline. It was already in their creed as they swore to Crown Prince Zorzal at the steps of glory when he assumed the role as head of state.

"Since you say you will, then I'll leave it to you. Oh! One more thing, I had better iterate to you before the rest of your fellow comrades do the same." Tyuule raised his chin with her hand until he was face to face. Her beautiful complexion deceived the cruelty behind her lovely exterior, yet he couldn't help but blush. Many thoughts rushed through his head which he forced to quieten down with much effort. She was His Highness's slave, his property. He reminded himself and was once again distracted by those two orbs of sparkling jewels that were her ruby eyes.

"Furuta is His Highness's own personal chef. He has been screened by me personally, and he's expected to serve His Highness every mealtime. Imagine if he is made to wait for his meal and found that a soldier of his had purposely delayed Furuta to exert his own newfound powers. What do you think will happen, I wonder?" Gimlet felt that he was shaking uncontrollably and not by his own will, as the Warrior Bunny stated the graveness of his crime against his own lord. No words to justify his actions came in his defence as he stood there shaking.

"In future, you are not to even lay a hand on Furuta or any of his staff. If I hear, if His Highness hears-…"

"He won't! Y-You won't, Milady!" Gimlet exclaimed, and she smiled brightly in response.

"Good, you may go now. I believe the restrooms are in need of cleaning." The Oprichnina guards led by Gimlet disappeared, gone with the wind before her sight.

"How troublesome…." Tyuule huffed, thinking of the inconvenience Zorzal's own group were causing for himself and her.

"Looks like you owe me one, Furuta."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chive announced their return as well as greet them both as Tequila huffed at the entrance of the Kitchens.

"I'm back. How are the paddies coming along?" Hitoshi came to check on Chive's practice performance, tossing the paddy on the grill to check their rarity. "Remember, you want them to be juicy. This piece completes the entire dish and it's the most important part. The rest are just garnishes and adornments."

"Easier said than done, Master." Chive complained after having been made to cook and rerun the process of preparing these Ma Nuga beef paddies over and over for the last two days. At Legatus Seamus's request, they were going to give the troops of the 10th and 11th legions a running course of making these "Convenience" foods. A way of restoring morale to the fatigued soldiers post-battle and to ease the supply chain in the event of a shortage.

To do this, he needed to have as many competent people teach both the Army Cooks as well as the soldiers who were better at cooking to learn. There was only so much five people could do, yet they were perhaps the most recognized group amongst the Imperial Palace administratum.

Hitoshi had even submitted a report on the basic foods and meals in a strange pyramid diagram that represented the amounts of food one should consume in regulated amounts to deem healthy. To those staff members that could not read the writing, there were illustrations that gave them a better understanding.

"Furuta, I heard you had a run-in with Oprichnina!" Patch came running into the kitchen and slowed his steps remembering their kitchen rule not to.

"I'm alright, as you can see, we're fine." Hitoshi raised his hands to show there were no wounds or bruises. Patch turned his eyes to Tequila who seemed quieter than normal for his own good.

"…. I'm fine too." Tequila put him at ease with her own declaration. Patch sighed in relief, but then worry returned to his face when Hitoshi gave a rough overview of what happened.

"What if they come to find you?!"

"They won't, we work for the same boss." Hitoshi donned his apron and headdress for cooking.

Hitoshi turned to Tequila for his next set of orders. "You should pack your things."

"Huh? What's happening? Is Tequila leaving us?!" Tequila smiled as he remembered his arrangement with her.

"No, blockhead. I'm taking Basille's room, he'd be bunking in with you from now on."

"What? Master, he can't be telling the truth, can he?" Chive complained.

"So when you two become seniors yourselves or even chefs one day, will you be staying in the same quarters as a fresh and upcoming Kitchen Hand?" Chive could not refute what Hitoshi said. Like in Tokyo, or any other organization not excluding restaurant kitchens, there was a pre-established hierarchy. "Take the day off to help Tequila rearrange. At night, I'll need all of you to prep dinner. I'd advise you to arrange it such that you can take more people when more join us."

Chive looked glum although he agreed.

"And when you rise to a higher position, you'll move out to have your own place." Chive brightened up as Hitoshi reminded him and he departed with Tequila to get her own room.

Tequila passed a glance towards Hitoshi who smiled back, although she wasn't smiling for some reason. Perhaps the way he dealt with the officers of Oprichnina was a bit harsh, especially with that Oprichnina Law in place which gave them the serious power to apprehend without restrictions or fair trial to the victims.

Hitoshi was familiar with this sort of trend that occurred numerous times in Earth's history. A single powerful individual gives massive autonomy to an organization to enforce his lands and people, so they would not rebel. Rule through fear. First came the purges of all obvious opposition parties, then came a random sweep over non-affiliated parties to arouse fear amongst organisations not to defy the ruler.

They would hold rallies of propaganda to persuade the public trust to their side. And with no one openly denouncing them, people would slowly come to accept them and their acts as the right action. If someone shouted into your ear constantly over a certain instance or event, slowly your mind would come to accept it as the reality. That was propaganda. And the first to be influenced and seduced would be children, for their minds were readily accepting of an adults' words.

Slowly but surely, Zorzal might actually gain the support of his people entirely to his enthronement as Emperor once Molt abdicated… or suddenly died in his sleep through "natural cause". But in truth, Hitoshi did not believe that such an Empire where Zorzal ruled would ever happen. The Warrior Bunny, Tyuule was making sure of that. She was deliberately making him lose important confidants and supporters from the pro-war faction who actually made a difference after succession in maintaining the Empire. She made sure his commanders were cowardly and incompetent in nature, his soldiers overzealous and only very few good ones at low-level positions to keep this failure of an organization going, like Seamus and a few others, he heard a certain Centurion named Borhos earned the ire of Oprichnina recently and was flogged.

Since he provided meals to all who stayed in the South Palace, perhaps he could pay a visit to the Centurion in his cell to bring his meals and talk and learn about their "army stuff". Hitoshi made a mental tab.

"Those Sweepers have tightened their hold on this place." Patch commented as he organized the flour bags in the pantry. "Very soon, we might not even be able to leave."

"If they want to eat as well, they'd better let me out." It was not a joke.

"Say, Furuta. Have you been doing anything around Akusho district recently?"

"Just the usual shopping, why?" Hitoshi answered innocently, as there was no need for Patch to hear the truth even if he knew Hitoshi was bluffing.

"I heard the inhabitants didn't take kindly to the new laws and the sweepers' Oprichnina law as well since it allows them to barge into their house as and when they like. A fight broke out between the public and the herald's escorts and enforcers. A friend of mine who lives nearby couldn't do his usual groceries 'cause they apparently had the place on lockdown." This time, Hitoshi genuinely turned his head to Patch with a look of seriousness.

"Goddamnit…" His curse reached Patch even though he wasn't facing him when saying it.

It all made sense to Hitoshi now, they had intentionally announced it in Akusho where the residential majority were demi-humans, beastmen and humanoids who had been regarded as the lowest in their citizenry to be subjected to worse under Zorzal's provisional rule, who was to say when he ascended it would be worse, of course, it would. But that was only the highlight of it, their true intentions were to aggravate a response from the residents, so they could blockade the whole Akusho district. Effectively starving them into submission, once that happened they could do anything they wanted to the people. Even make examples of them. The outpost was also in a similar crisis. Although Command could perhaps drop them supplies, it would point out their existence which hadn't fully been acknowledged yet. Japan had not announced their status with the Empire as of yet. So they couldn't just drop supplies for the people in Akusho or the Empire would accuse them of intervention in civil affairs.

What a way to waste his and Seamus's efforts to garner the Crime lords' support over a sloppy show of force when none was even necessary. The Crime lords might have immunity granted to them and their forces, but this blockade would affect their overall business and nothing else was more important than business in their line of activity. It potentially weakened their influence and power over the city. This cast their doubts about the new rule.

But most importantly, people are starving. The poor, low-income, the street-rats, even modest businesses would sell everything they had for just a few loaves when their stocks ran out. The thing was, that people would be starving, and no one was doing anything. Hitoshi had a habit of tapping the walnut table as he thought about things to a large extent.

"Patch, what's our supply of food like?"

Patch already didn't like the sound of what Hitoshi was planning. Dotting together his personality to the news he disclosed.

* * *

Things were not good initially when Patch gave his answer, there was no way of undercutting food supplies in the Palace to syphon over to Akusho. This forced him to buy their foods from the outside in the marketplaces and it had to be discreet. Hitoshi took a whole bag of money that was their Kitchen capital and went down into the marketplace. Patch was worried about what he was planning to do that would arouse suspicion from Oprichnina to use as evidence to condemn him. As if Hitoshi would let them.

Strange to Patch, Hitoshi didn't immediately go around searching for staple foods to buy in bulk like he usually did. Instead, he browsed the streets near the blockades and between the alleyways, Patch was baffled why he seems to know his way around the place too well. He even stopped by a manhole and looked around the place for a moment. Finally, he went over to a properties management firm which acted as a middleman to real estate settlements and legal property transfers.

When provided an executive officer to handle his case, he declared- "I would like to purchase this property."

"I think it will be a little difficult, Sir. This property is currently been owned by an elderly lady who wishes to continue staying there." Hitoshi turned his bag over and let a stream of coins run onto the table.

"Perhaps we can convince the owner to sell her property. Might we ask what Sir plans to do with the said property, for the records I mean? You will be subjected to income tax, after all."

"I'm turning it into a restaurant." Hitoshi need not say another word further. The "agent" and a few other strongmen accompanied him for some reason which he didn't seem to like as they approached the property said to be owned by an elderly lady.

Hitoshi's fears were confirmed, as when they'd been invited to the old woman's property to discuss a proposal, she flatly refused. In response, the strongmen were dispatched to go around destroying her house. Infuriated he beat the largest and kicked him out to scare the rest.

"Get out. I thought you'd deal with things more civil, but No! I forgot how archaic you people are." Hitoshi demanded.

"But sir didn't you want-."

"I said, get out!" Patch had never seen Hitoshi that pissed before. If he had known the agent would do things this way, he would have just pleaded with the old woman to allow him to use her place an eating establishment, a cover of course.

After apologizing, Hitoshi had to earn her trust by disclosing his plans for her house. When Patch heard, he was surprised by the intricacy of the plan. Behind the old woman's house was a manhole, leading to Akusho directly. His original intentions were to have it turned into a restaurant when food was commonly procured in significantly large amounts all the time. There were also foods that were disposed of when reaching a certain age. These "overdue" foods, he intended to smuggle down the waterway. Hearing his righteous cause, the old widow accepted his proposal and his apology on the condition that she continue to stay in her house. Patch couldn't imagine how one could live in a place where a restaurant was built over until Hitoshi proved otherwise.

A bed and breakfast inn, he called it. It wasn't a full restaurant, and neither was it an inn either but something in between. The idea was that a few rooms were rented out to singles or small families to stay short periods in the city to do their business at reasonable prices than to a temporary solution like an inn. They were bound to certain housekeeping responsibilities such as cleaning their own rooms and toilets making it easy on the old woman. On the ground floor of her rather large terrace house, was the front yards turned into a café bistro for serving bread and tea. Her gardens were done so well, it added to the ambience of the open seating. The old woman, Teresa was becoming more and more interested as he explained further on this concept. She even dug into her own savings to contribute to which Hitoshi smiled and became enterprising on their venture together.

In the end, they agreed. 65-35 in profits split, Hitoshi 65 percent while Teresa was 35 percent. She was by no means working as hard as Hitoshi was nor was she rebuilding the house in his expected configuration, however she did provide the critical part which was the location. After writing a contract and having a conveyancer verify this. The renovators whom Patch had brought it began to work on building the inn and café parts to Hitoshi's exact specifications. Paid by the hour, which was unheard of to them. The renovators worked extremely hard and quick for a rather large sum which he promised which was five times their usual contract amount, but the catch was that every day they took longer to build he would reduce that multiplication. They were not going to let him do that, a whole crew of twenty workers appeared.

Because of Hitoshi's intricate drawings that explained much to them even to their trade and conveniently, they could confidently build quickly as possible. Their estimate was two days until completion. Hitoshi accepted it as he was asking a lot of them. Once he paid them a deposit to the renovators' Patch called in and a portion for his partnership with Teresa. Hitoshi went about setting up a supply chain for the café bistro. The academy didn't just teach cooking, but some elements of business management and accounting as was expected of chefs who ran their own restaurant. Whilst he shook hands with certain food stall vendors on partnerships and supplying agreements, Patch had been sent to advertise the coming of the bed and breakfast inn. The man was both streetsmart and high in his communicative skills on the ground level, so it was no problem for him finding help in this task.

Soon, word passed around all the way to even the palace. "Chef Furuta is establishing a restaurant outside the palace. "His dishes will be of the quality fit for Emperors and Princes, yet at reasonable prices!" Even before the place had been built, people from the marketplace came to have a look at the work in progress. Oblivious to the actual intent of this establishment, their large numbers of patronage would help cover the large amounts being bought from suppliers, perhaps even enough to ration to a district.

"What is Furuta doing?" Zorzal chuckled when he heard what his eccentric chef was doing from reports of Oprichnina Vice-Praetor Ruflus (Luflus) investigating his actions closely. "Another of his weird tendencies I suppose. Is he really thinking of letting commoners taste the food of royals?" Zorzal commented on the rumours collected.

"Your Highness, perhaps it is just a lie to attract the public. Knowing by experience how delightful his dishes are even without him cooking them, the public would still praise it nonetheless."

"And?" He asked not quite getting her point.

"All will know the disparity between Royalty and Commonwealth." Zorzal laughed heartily agreeing. Hitoshi would help put the people in their place mentally, plus make a profit which he would use to make more exotic meals to suit his own standards. After all, even he and Tyuule knew that money had little meaning to Hitoshi than with cuisine.

In any case, Hitoshi's gamble had paid off in some small way. Oprichnina would no longer look closely into his activities if they felt they had an explanation for them. He would be free to conduct his smuggling operation in plain sight, no questions asked.

He was running out of time, there was an army group waiting to be taught on how to make the hamburger. Hitoshi let Patch conduct the opening business of the Bed and Breakfast inn while he ventured down into the waterway via the manhole behind Teresa's house backyard. A few minutes later, he was directly under the slums. He could even smell it from down here where the sewers smelt slightly better.

Climbing out of what appeared to be a water dump for the aqueducts, he was met with silence and empty streets. Eerie enough to become a popular horror video game scenario. No one was roaming the streets, not even mice.

Hitoshi climbed out of the waterhole and begun making his way to a certain street rat's abode. There was something that didn't sit right with the empty streets. Even if there was infighting for food stockpiles or barricading one's home against stealing, this was too quiet. Where were the roamers?

His answer to the presence of residents came in the form of a conversation around the bent of the street. Hitoshi approached wishing to inquire the current status of Akusho when a small three-foot rocket slammed him into the alleyway.

"Fura-Nii."

"It's Furat-.."

"Shhhhh!" Pulps cut him off with a finger to his mouth telling him to hush. They landed in a pile of garbage much to Hitoshi's disgust as Pulps pulled a long-discarded blanket over them to conceal their presence.

Hitoshi peered through one of the many holes in the blanket whilst staying dead still. What he saw through the blanket were five enforcers, bands indicated they belonged to a crime syndicate. So the Army was blockading the outside, while Crime Lords were marshalling the inside.

"Why are we roaming the streets, no one'll be that stupid?"

"You wanna tell da boss if he catches you slacking? We can't let anyone from outside in."

"Who in da right mind would come here? Heh! Maybe one of dem righteous white knights or dose men in green."

"He's right, who the hell'll bother wasting money feeding these sorry bastards?" The grunts spoke like they knew better.

"Sooner or later, everyone'll have aching bellies. And who'll they turn to, but our generous boss? They'll all owe him a favour or two they can't refuse. And when dis blockade ends, da boss can start cashing-in." Their leader exclaimed as they exposed their entire plans to Hitoshi without realizing. They laughed as they became distant from their continued patrol of the streets.

Hitoshi flung the blanket off him and got up sweeping much of the filth as he possibly could.

"Ah-."

"No need to explain. You're all in a pretty shit situation, luckily I have a solution being made as we speak."

"You found food?!" Hitoshi could see the desperation in his malnourished expression. Pulps and probably his siblings were facing dire times especially. He had probably been searching the streets for anything he could bring back to feed them.

"Follow me, Pulps. I have just one order of business with Mari, then you and your siblings can follow me where there's food." Hitoshi hoped that this would motivate him.

"Ok." The street rat agreed reluctantly, nothing was worse than seeing Mari nee-san except when you were starving and so were your siblings.

Hitoshi hurried over to the outpost clinic and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Who is it?" The same person always answered the door.

"John Lennon- Who the hell else!?" Hitoshi said in his impatience. The door started unlatching and revealing a frowning Mari.

"Furuta-kun."

"I heard about the blockade, I've arranged for rationed supplies to be smuggled into Akusho. Take two of our guys to follow me to a regular meeting spot."

"Alright." Mari understood the situation well enough to listen to him. She called down Kurata and Kuribayashi to Hitoshi's annoyance.

"Yo, Furuta. It's been a while!" The short busty she-devil wore a grin as she cracked her knuckles, looking for revenge for the last time. "Yeah, sure." Hitoshi paid little attention.

"Hitoshi! Bro! Where have you been?" On the other hand, Takeo was a lot more friendly to him.

"Sup." Hitoshi fist-bumped his friendly designated driver.

"So, what do you need us for?" Shino asked still not in a good mood. Mari came over and whispered what was going to happen, the short-haired nodded her head as she got it piece by piece. "Umu! I get it."

Hitoshi didn't mind Mari explaining if it meant the noisy Shino could cooperate sooner. He wasn't actually in the position to have them do things for him even if it was for their sake.

"Where's the Major?" Hitoshi asked for their highest commanding officer of the outpost.

"He and the SpecOps boys went scouting out for a possible escape route if things go sour and drop point for our supplies."

"…." Hitoshi had actually preferred to speak to an officer as it would allow him to receive updates on the current standing of the Special Task Force and their intentions. If not, he was running blind.

As he conversed with Takeo further on their activities thus far and how he'd been recently on his short R&R in Italica. Pulps wobbled where he stood and collapsed forwards, Hitoshi was quick to catch the boy in his arms. As it stopped all door side conversations.

"Bring him in, I'll have a look at him." Mari demanded as she shoved Takeo aside to make way with her arms outstretched.

But Hitoshi did no such actions to support her immediate response to her little favourite shota (cute boy) Pulp's fainting. "He's just out from malnourishment. I'm taking him out with his siblings to a safe place." Hitoshi declared.

"Furuta-kun, now is not the time to play responsibilities." She said sternly as she showed she was getting mad at his defiance. "I can take care of him, he can also have our share of rations." Mari added as a reasonable conclusion. But Hitoshi would still not give.

"Really? Then if that were the case, why didn't he approach you sooner? Why did I have to find him in this state wandering the streets for straps than come to your place?! You tell me! Mari-… O-… nee-….. san!" The other two blinked in shock as Furuta lashed out at her verbally which no one ever did.

"Shino! Takeo!" Hitoshi shouted in an agitated mood.

""H-… Hai!"" They responded with the utmost attention, even Shino seemed docile in the face of an angered Hitoshi. It was totally alien to them, and they didn't feel like messing with him.

"Let's go!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!" The two followed him closely with personal defence weapons slung and at the ready.

Mari was left alone in the pouch of the clinic. Her expression was a little bewildered that usually calm Hitoshi snapped at her of all people. But Mari wasn't a person to get upset over petty things. Analyzing it closely, she understood that he must have gone through great pains to have food sent to them. And she had dared to even mention that Pulps was better off in her hands when their food supply was running on a thread.

Mari smiled wryly at their silhouettes disappearing off into the distance.

If anything, she was relieved about Hitoshi. For his show of concern in Pulp's wellbeing exhibited positive signs in his issues and psychological barriers. Hitoshi was dealing with them in his own way, self-medicating those "untreatable" wounds of his that weren't visible.

* * *

The more Hitoshi slipped through the streets with Takeo and Shino in tow, the more he begun to understand the gravity of the situation. This blockade was erected to deliberately force the demi-humans and humanoids into submission, whether it was to thin them out or to press-gang some of the stronger ones into their army as "meatshields" against the unstoppable Jietai. The fact that Zorzal was an idiot thinking he was smart made him even more dangerous. He did things on occasion that surprised him as it made no sense and had no lateral benefit in his dominion. Worst still, that warrior bunny was inflating that ego. Perhaps he should force her hand to kill Zorzal instead of playing theatrics so that the casualties wouldn't be as high if he were still in charge. His worry was still Abo and the "organization", something was telling him this was exactly what they wanted to press their demands on a "puppet" government. If Hitoshi refused to comply, they'll use "that" on him.

The only thing he could do was save as many as possible.

"So, bro. How does it feel being an actual spy?" Takeo asked with glittering eyes.

Hitoshi grimaced as he had a flashback of all the shit he went through in the first week. "Not as fun as you imagine it, Takeo."

"Still don't understand why they sent a Leading Private….." Shino murmured a complaint about qualifications.

"This isn't about rank, Sergeant. This is about me cooking well enough that the idiot prince doesn't give more stupid orders while you burn what's left of your meals."

"Huh!? What did you just say?!" Again, Hitoshi turned around no longer interested, further agitating Shino.

"What happened to our boss, Takeo?" Hitoshi changed the subject.

"Hey! Don't ignore m-uuu!" Before her voice was raised any further, Hitoshi covered it with his hands. Silencing her just as another patrol passed by.

When they left their sight, Hitoshi returned her mouth to her.

"Hitoshi-… don't think I'll let this slide! Hmph!"

"Hitoshi, this is the seventh patrol we've passed in only five minutes. At this rate….." Hitoshi could understand Takeo's worry.

Normally, it would be easy to dispatch them all on their own, especially with Shino Kuribayashi who everyone in Akusho knew well. But if word got to the Crime Families that the Jietai were up to something, more pressure would be placed. They might even get besieged by the Imperial Army under the pretext of protecting the civilian enforcers.

"Do you know anyone in Akusho who could walk around freely?" Hitoshi knew he was asking a lot of them in his demands as he couldn't imagine there were such people apart from one particular group he hoped they had contact with.

"We do, follow us." Shino said seriously as she took point. True enough, they approached the seedier parts of the district where apparently the world's oldest profession was operating regardless of the situation. She stopped at what appeared to be an alleyway with several brothels running around it and street hookers along the pavements.

"Wait here." Shino told him as she entered an alley filled with hookers on the left and right awaiting patronage. Takeo couldn't help but fidget about when they cooed him over, they did giggle at his boyish behaviour much to his embarrassment.

Hitoshi unshouldered a weakened Pulps against the sidewalk wall and dug into his bag to look for something to give him energy.

"Takeo, do you have an MRE?" It was a quicker source of instant energy if he could give him a packeted food instead.

"Uh-… no, sorry. Mari-san called me down, I didn't bring anything with me nor my webbing harness." Takeo scratched his head awkwardly.

Unfortunately, neither did Hitoshi. He was out in a rush to get things in order that he didn't buy anything along the way.

"Does anyone have anything to eat, even a few bites!" Hitoshi called out amongst the prostitutes who turned and looked at them with fascination.

"Um- Hitoshi, I don't think they'll give anything as much as they had anything." Takeo was right.

Some of the prostitutes snickered as well.

"Isn't this ironic, a man in green is begging for food. You don't see that every day, do you?" One of the prostitutes came forwards, the air about her said she was a veteran in these parts and was well respected in their hierarchy. She was some sort of winged-woman.

"Ah-." Kurata wanted to say something but one of the prostitutes grabbed him and neutralized him by placing his face in her bosom. He boiled up and fainted with a nosebleed, leaving Hitoshi to have to carry his ass back later.

"You're not so much of a white knight now, are you? But I'm not so cruel as to not lend a hand." The prostitute boasted to which the others giggled away.

"I hear that Dogeza is a sort of grovel that strips one of all his dignity. But I don't think a person of your character wi-." His knees hit the floor so hard that she stopped talking.

"I beg of you, please give the boy something to eat." Without her asking any further he adopted the posture she asked for, a Dogeza prostration with his head all the way on the ground itself.

The beautiful winged-prostitute was silent for a moment, taken aback by his readiness to do something like that. The prostitutes who were mostly demi-human were also flabbergasted.

"You're as surprising as they say, Furuta Hitoshi." The winged-prostitute said in a gentler voice as she raised his head with a hand to his chin.

"You know my name." He stated the fact.

"Uh-hm. Mari spoke of you once as a master chef, and I believe the slums have had a taste of Master Furuta's delicious jerky as well." She turned to the corner where Shino appeared out of the shadow.

"Looks like you've lost your bet, I expect them to be given over soon." The woman confessed to a wager Shino had with her on Hitoshi's actions. She apparently showed much closeness towards Shino and Mari from the way she addressed them. An insider informant?

"Tsh! Oi, Furuta! What the hell is this?! You mean you only choose to bully me?" Shino showed her dissatisfaction in obvious ways. But then snickered. "Seeing you grovel was quite refreshing actually." Hitoshi ignored her since it wasn't worth his time.

The prostitute held out a hand kindly for him to get up. Hitoshi reached out his hand and clasped hers.

"Mizari is my name."

"Hitoshi Furuta, Jietai Leading Private. Undercover as an employee to the idiot prince." Mizari elegantly raised a hand to her face to hide her amusement.

"It must be hard."

"You have no idea." Hitoshi didn't want to elaborate.

"Here." Mizari dug into her bosom and pulled out something. "Better give it to the boy before he meets the boatman." Hitoshi took what appeared to be a wheat-based muesli bar that looked familiar.

"It was in one of those vaq-umed bags Kurata handed out." He believed she was referring to the Meal, Ready-to-Eat energy pack.

Hitoshi hurried back to where he left Pulps under shade and away from the main street. Some prostitutes were around the boy who was still too weak to do anything.

He opened his bag and took out a mess tin, squeezing the muesli bar into the tin. Which baffled Shino.

"Why aren't you giving it straight to him?"

"I don't know how long it's been since he ate, days perhaps. He gave every bit of what he could find to his siblings." The women seemed to have their heartstrings tugged by the earnesty of the boy as the watched him feverishly.

"If he eats solid food now, he might have indigestion and die." Shino was shocked.

"Such a thing-… how do you know?"

"Because fuck you that's why, Shino! If you're gonna look and not help, then shut up." Again, Hitoshi's anger flared by her insensitivity. Shino didn't know how to react with his aggression, she watched silently. Pondering if Hitoshi had in fact experienced such suffering before to know of this.

"…." Only Mizari seemed to understand Hitoshi, times had been hard on her before.

Hitoshi took his canteen out and poured some water into the mess tin, moistening the wheat-based muesli. Washing his hands, he proceeded to break it down with his hands.

"I have some of these I could spare." A petite harpy prostitute held out some acorn-like nuts.

Hitoshi smiled and reached out his hands. "Thank you."

"I think I could give him some of what I have as well-."

"No need, save your food. This is all I need." His enthusiasm in tone and expression made them believe he had something cooking up in his head.

Hitoshi after smelling their freshness, drew a knife to peel its hard shell off and the inner nut, he cracked them with his fingers which he scrunched together. It took some effort, but he did it. Leaving him with bits that he sprinkled over the watery paste. "To encourage his appetite, your nuts were a real help. Thank you." He said again to the Harpy who blushed.

They watched as he continued to create something out of what he had in hand. Using the plastic wrapper to contain the MRE heating pack which he placed in the mess tin. The smell began to wafer through the thin alleyway until most came out to see. What Hitoshi was left with was a warmed oatmeal soap. He took a spoon and brought the dogboy forwards.

"Pulps, drink this." He placed the spoon to his lips and lifted so that it would flow into his mouth. At first, they thought that he was successful and that the boy was safe from death. But then, only Hitoshi and Mizari showed horrified expressions as the liquid flowed out of his mouth. He was too weak to chew the fibre that would contribute to his recovery.

"Damn it. Pulps, don't waste it." But the dogboy was so weak and malnourished that his breathing seemed to be the only way they knew he was alright.

"Why were you so insistent when Mari offered to take him?..." Shino wrapped her fingers around his collar tugging at it. "Huh?!"

"Shino..…" Mizari tried to dissuade her from violence.

"This is your fault, Hitoshi. It's all about you and your damn pride!" She shoved him back.

They watch thinking the boy was helpless to save. But Hitoshi wasn't about to let logic and ethics get in the way of survival.

He took a spoonful of the oats into his mouth which confused them as well as Shino who watched and nearly misinterpreted it for him sneaking a bite at a time like this.

Raising Pulp's head diagonally, Hitoshi pushed the food down his throat in a mouth-to-mouth. Even the prostitutes turned red despite his desperate measure to force food down his throat. But Hitoshi didn't complain, he made no excuses.

(Cough)(Cough) Between breathing and taking in food, his cough was a sign that Pulp was still awake and with enough energy to take in nutrients.

"Wh-….wha-…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shino said with her face screaming red with embarrassment as she pointed his way.

Her shouting was unanswered as Hitoshi repeated the action again, to continue to feed Pulps. In his mind, baby birds were feed by their parents in a similar way and not the pink nonsense that Shino imagined.

Mizari took the mess tin from him and did the same. Taking a spoonful in her mouth and feeding Pulps directly. It calmed the embarrassed and slightly turned on fellow prostitutes for reasons they couldn't fully understand.

"(cough)(cough)… Furu-… Bro….." Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Hitoshi looming over him. His ability to speak presented a significant leap in his condition. The prostitutes were sharing much sentiment towards his survival as they exclaimed to one another.

Hitoshi smiled at him brighter than he had before.

"It's Furuta or Hitoshi…. Make a choice for once, stupid kid."

"Urgh…" After all that happened, Kurata began to stir from his unconsciousness. Only to find them gathered around Hitoshi holding Pulps closely next to Mizari and Shino. The prostitutes were quite excited for some reason as well.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

It was quite a sidetrack from the business proposal he wished to collaborate with the prostitutes of Akusho. Pulps had been wrapped in warm blankets which Hitoshi hefted on his back along the way to Teresa's place.

Mizari was surprised that Hitoshi wanted it to be a business transaction than just calling them for help. His reason was that it was just business, too close to the Men in Green could cause suspicion to the Crime Families who received regular protection fees from them to continue their lives in their red-light district. It was a way to protect them as well because business was unbiased in their opinion.

Mizari willingly accepted the rates he was giving. Each day, a group of prostitutes would come over to the designated meeting area to draw food from the underground waterway. Hitoshi would send someone he trusted to bring it across from the café bistro back down the manhole towards their location. Smuggling the food under their garbs to four key locations, the clinic, the slums centre, one of the brothels which were trusted, and one decoy location. Hitoshi was able to get Shino and Takeo to get their outpost to detail guards to oversee these rationing points. When people learned that food was there, they would come. The disguised Jietai soldiers were to ensure that no fights over food portions become apparent or someone claims hold over the stocks. Each day, the prostitutes would receive a sum for their troubles of bringing the food to these points as well as distributing them. They could, of course, have a portion of the food as well, not forgetting to provide some for his own comrades in the clinic. He would leave Mari and Shino to decide the rationing portion each person was entitled to.

Takeo had left to collect Pulp's siblings, all six of them. Hitoshi was thankful that they had healthy expressions and their only physical issues were grumbling stomachs. Their elder brother had really done everything for them to ensure they wouldn't starve, even endangering his life in the process. Hitoshi couldn't help admiring his bravery but condoned his stupidity. If he died, who would look after them, who would feed them?

Seeing their brother in such a state caused them to cry. However, Hitoshi ensured he was just tired. He would take them to a place where they would be fed every day, warm beds to sleep and if they were willing….. a job to handle. The bed and breakfast inn required many hands, and the litter seemed adequate to provide them with simple tasks. There was only so much an old woman could do, Teresa would at least have company as well to help her in her own house chores.

Hitoshi walked through the underground waterway with Mizari, the siblings and Pulps on his back resting. He wanted to show the leader of the prostitutes the directions towards the Café Bistro and back, as well as an escape route to the hills. If they or his fellow soldiers needed to leave undetected. Mizari was a little astonished he knew more about the street than her despite being here only a few weeks.

"It's all thanks to this one." Hitoshi hefted Pulps on his back, to get a better hold of him.

"I should be thanking you as well, our supply was getting low. There's only so much a customer would relinquish till his gut leads him instead of his loins. Plus, we're getting paid for this." Mizari puffed away on her lengthy pipe with satisfaction. The siblings were quietly following them down the tunnelway unafraid thanks to the torchlight Hitoshi gave them, their elder sister kept her brothers and sisters in check and walking in an orderly fashion.

"There's something I can't quite understand about you…" Mizari brought up.

Hitoshi turned her way to show his attention.

"I've visited the clinic a couple of times to buy contraceptives, which Mari-san always has a nice stock on. There seems to be this group inside, always lazing about."

"You mean Kenzaki and his minions. They're special forces, the type of men our leadership sends out alone to do jobs that would've required battalions or even regiments of soldiers to accomplish on their own."

"I see. That explains the aura I get from them every time the lot return on odd hours."

"Aura?"

"Like they're cladded in some thick scent of bloodlust strong enough to make your body go numb if you met eyes with them. Yet, when they stepped inside…. It just vanishes. They turn into slackers which Mari-san constantly shouts at to help her out with heavy lifting."

"And your question?"

"How do they do it?... How can they hide that aura like it was nothing? That bloodlust, I know from many an experience with certain clients. It is earned through shedding blood, theirs is the strongest I've seen."

"The answer you seek is a philosophical one, I'm afraid. Mizari." Hitoshi stated, but Mizari listened nonetheless with interest.

"Japan's history of warfare once revolved around a single class of soldier and warrior we call Samurai. Their only profession was the wars their lords and masters waged against one another. Their sole duty was the protection of their liege and an honour through death. All life was uncertain, but death was certain for the Samurai. It was the greatest expression of loyalty, honour and sacrifice a Samurai could achieve, dying for his lord. The one trait that discerns us from the peasant militia Ashigaru, hired swords and our enemies was not prowess, equipment quality or even our physical strength. But resolve. History has proved that numerous times, against stronger foes. Through their determination and self-discipline, they prevailed. This bit of history rubs closely onto their spiritual successors, the Jietai or what you call the Men in Green and Jaysedeef."

"Resolve?"

"Like a single-edged sword swings only one direction. They only move forwards to hack their enemy. Kenzaki's mission and ours are virtually the same. Protecting the homeland, protecting the people. But the real difference between them and us, as in Mari, Takeo and even Shino, is their resolve to do things for their country that no one else is strong enough to do."

"Hence, things like bloodlust can be switched off and on whenever they want it. There's no guilt, shame or excess pride in what they do. Because it's just duty and obligation. That being said, they're still just human." Mizari seems to have gotten a lot more than she asked for but he did satisfy her question thoroughly.

"Would that suffice for an answer?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. We're nearly there, just around this bend and we'll have reached."

They arrived at the open manhole where a ladder had been left there. Hitoshi climbed to check the surroundings first before letting the rest of them up. Mizari carried Pulp's siblings up one by one since their weight was manageable until she was the only one left in the waterway.

"Do you want to have a look around?" Hitoshi suggested since she had been stuck in that blockade for some time. But Mizari shook her head.

"It's better if no one saw me on this side of town and got suspicious, you are right, Hitoshi. I'd hate to ruin all your hard work just to sate my fascination. Perhaps another time when all this blows over." Hitoshi respected her decision and pulled the manhole cover to close of the accessway.

"Hitoshi." Mizari called out and he halted his actions.

"Yes?"

"The reason I brought up that stuff about Kenzaki and his group….. you gave off that same feeling once. When Shino upset you and you lashed back at her. Back then, I thought you were only a meek and humble person. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I tested you before."

"Well, don't. It doesn't suit a woman like you."

"What about like me?"

"Someone that measures men's value by the size of the bulge in their pants." Hitoshi closed the manhole shut, sealing the way in from his end.

He did not see it, but Mizari's expression was that of a surprise, then a humoured smile. Because the undertone of his meaning was; she should be herself. She trusted in Hitoshi words like her young associates trusted her for the same reason.

They were a man/woman of many experiences.

* * *

And like nothing even happened, Hitoshi was back in the Palace. First schooling the eager soldiers of the 10th and 11th legions. Then back to preparing the spoilt bastard's lunch, he was at least thankful that the idiot prince preferred his lunches later than usual. Allowing him time to properly serve them.

By the time he was done, Hitoshi stood at the doorway to Zorzal's office with a basket of a dozen Hamburgers inside. Hitoshi breathed in and exhaled to maintain a control over his facial expression and composure. He was not pleased with Zorzal's single-minded actions over the course of today, but he would refrain from showing it. A chef never showed his clients anything but his eagerness to serve their meal, that was the basic courtesy.

"I've brought lunch!" Hitoshi announced through the door.

"Oh, come in then." There were strangely no wolfhead guards at the door today, so Hitoshi pushed the door with his shoulder and walked in.

"Excuse me." Hitoshi brought the basket all the way to Zorzal's desk and awaited Zorzal's consumption.

"So that's it, Furuta?" Hitoshi nodded respectfully, it was clear Zorzal didn't think much of it. Then again, he was like a dog that chewed a diamond, he didn't know of true value.

"Praetor Ruflus, wait a moment." Tyuule interrupted the Oprichnina's Leading figure on his way out.

"Your Highness, could you spare a moment?" She said to Zorzal as he rubbed his hands awaiting lunch.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Seeing Praetor Ruflus will be incredibly busy, perhaps I should be the one to contact him? This will ensure that one no longer has to find the time to come all the way here." She said without a notion of ulterior motive.

-Clever.- Hitoshi thought, isolating Oprichnina's contact with Zorzal meant they could no longer bring up concerns directly with him. It effectively turned her into the "voice and ears of Zorzal", they would have to treat her words as his.

"You handle that then." Zorzal said immediately. "Someone has to lead the Oprichnina after all."

-Wow…. Oi, idiot prince. Why don't you hand her the entire empire so she can get over with destroying it.- Zorzal never ceased to amaze him.

"Ruflus, send all reports through Tyuule." And just like that, Tyuule commanded the Oprichnina, unbelievable.

"Then, I shall go and discuss matters with him in another room then." Tyuule completely isolated any possible contact Ruflus would have with Zorzal. At that moment, Tyuule passed a glance Hitoshi's way and grinned so quickly it was as if there was hardly any show of expression.

"Is this really fine? I've brought it here, but if Your Highness submits it again without looking-."

"It's fine." Tyuule was now answering on behalf of Zorzal now, exercising her newfound powers straight from the idiot prince's mouth. Hitoshi bent his head to he would not look at Zorzal directly and suddenly get the sudden urge to punch him. Which side of the cheek did Itami hit? Hitoshi wanted to strike the other so that the Jietai would have a pair.

"Everyone who opposes His Highness will eventually be punished. As long as that bill passes, it'll be just fine." Tyuule gave a warning glance to Praetor Ruflus not to overstep his boundaries, to which the slender-built man stepped back out of his own meekness.

Apparently, Ruflus was here to discuss the amendments to the Oprichnina Law still in the process of being validated to be passed as the new law from its provisional status. Even so, the Oprichnina was already practising on some very unfortunate statesmen from the pro-peace faction they dubbed the "doves".

Meanwhile, Zorzal was unveiling his lunch treat eagerly. He liked this sort of thing, honestly, he would like a Happy Meal if he was given one.

"Your Highness, you should eat in the dining hall, it is unbecoming of a ruler to eat in a place like this." The committee head advised.

"I'm busy, Ney. There's a time and place for everything."

-You say you're busy, yet you handed everything over to Tyuule. I'm surprise, your subjects don't even show that they question your double standard.- Hitoshi closed his eyes and did breathing exercises. He was letting anger get to him recently. To think he had to set up a restaurant with their already tight expenses just to keep those in Akusho alive. Although there were benefits in this establishment in the long-run. He wasn't pleased with Zorzal's waywardness. What would he do next to upset a balance? He couldn't place every victim in homes and care like Pulps and his siblings with Teresa till the inn opened.

"And Furuta's food taste's good wherever you eat it."

A few Hitoshi's nerves calmed down as he remembered his place. "I'm honoured to hear that." He said with earnesty. Ney was not pleased, however, but Zorzal's word was final.

"Now then, time to eat. Oh?" He wiggled his fingers as he dug into the basket to retrieve Hitoshi's surprise dish. Even Tyuule's ears wiggled about lightly, betraying her expression on her actual enthusiasm.

"What is this?" Zorzal sought his answer to the strange food sandwiched between two puffy buns.

"It's called a hamburger, it's made of meat that was grilled in a disk shape and some vegetables placed between a pair of wheat buns. You can eat it while holding in one hand and doing your work with your other hand." Hitoshi made the stuff up at the last bit, figuring Zorzal enjoyed convenience. Nobody actually did that, and if so it was rude.

"Hm. I've never heard of this dish before." Hitoshi counted down to three, the time it took for his senses to register to food with his tastebuds.

"Mm? It's great!... The meat has a strong taste while the vegetables add a sour taste." For a pig, Zorzal had surprisingly good senses of taste, not that he was complimenting him.

"Tyuule, you should try it too." The suggestion that the Warrior Bunny awaited had come.

"Oh, right away!" She responded.

"How deplorable…." Ney exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Say, Furuta…" Zorzal talked with his mouth full. "Why not become the Royal Cook? The Master Chef's position is currently open."

"….." As one would have it, there was apparently a position over Vinho do Porto's rank as Kitchen Head of the Imperial Palace. And that was the Royal Chef, or cook as Zorzal didn't really care about the culinary world to give them proper compliments. As the name suggested, he was served the Emperor directly and lorded over all the Kitchens. The previous one had just been executed by the unanimous vote of the Senate and Zorzal for suspicions on the wine served to the Emperor before his instant illness.

"Thank you for your offer, but I have a dream of-."

"Yeah Yeah, I know. You want to have a store of your own one day. You yelled at me when I regarded it as tiny."

-Did I?- Hitoshi had no memory of that.

"I'd like to apologize for that." Hitoshi still apologized.

"No, it's fine. Your honesty was rather satisfying. Even those of a lower rank have some pride. Go ahead and chase after your dream, but until you fulfil it, you'll be working for me….. Got it?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"By the way, Furuta. You have made an unusual mistake today." Hitoshi pondered on what he meant. He had brought a rather large serving with consistency in the portions.

"Did you think this would be enough to satisfy me?" Hitoshi did not know how to react, just how much of a glutton was he? And why was his figure misrepresenting his eating habits?

Hitoshi looked over to Tyuule out of habit, since there was always some sort of expression she made of his answers to get what was going on in the prince's head. But he put his hopes too high, as the Warrior Bunny was preoccupied with munching away on a hamburger he prepared. To be honest, it was kind of cute to watch her eat. Like a little animal munching on lettuce and something else entirely. Hugh Hefner would rise from his current bedridden state by means of his third leg, as the Warrior bunny was doing almost everything right to arouse his fetish embodied into his famous magazine mascot.

"Understood. The rest should be finished soon. Had I brought them all at once, the last ones would be cold by the time you ate them." It was partly true, but making the paddies was easy when they had a production flow for the Legionaries presently.

"Heh, aren't you clever." Zorzal commended him. "Bring them to me while I eat." He ordered, Hitoshi bowed and made ready to finally leave.

"Oh right! Tyuule, go with Furuta and see if he's telling the truth."

-Jesus Christ. Aren't you a suspicious little bastard.-

"Y-Yes." Tyuule answered, a little downtrodden to leave the half-finished bun to confirm a wild guess.

"Let's hurry then, Milady. Bringing His Highness the rest before he finishes eating is like a contest." Hopefully, Chive was still making them.

Hitoshi approached the door with the Warrior Bunny slave in tow.

"Oh yeah, Furuta." Zorzal called out once more.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I heard from Ruflus, you're building a restaurant outside. Care to explain?" So Oprichnina was monitoring him, Zorzal thankfully informed him. His carefully planned efforts were paying off because they weren't suspecting anything else.

"Just a little experiment, Your Highness. And something to pay off all my future experiments of dishes to serve. After all, I tell the people I provide food for royalty."

"But you actually don't. You're a sly bastard, Furuta." Zorzal chuckled to himself. If Zorzal believed that was the truth, then it was fine. His cover was protected.

"Right, carry on, Furuta." Hitoshi bowed once more and departed.

Once outside, he donned his cloth cap because he was no longer in an honoured presence. Tyuule followed closely behind with not a word said to her until-

"Do you not fear His Highness? I'm amazed you would go that far." That far of what? Tyuule was deliberately speaking cryptic to make him speak what was on his mind.

"Even if you tell me that….."

-To be honest, I'd like to just piss off Zorzal and finish this job so I could return to Third Recon.- But with Abo around and Central Commands' necessity to know Zorzal's faction plans was what kept him here.

All this started because Zorzal found him. If he had just been low-key perhaps he could still be in the Imperial Kitchen which was shit but they would retrieve him as his presence inside did not give much intel as a drone could in one sortie.

-(Sigh)… Why did he have to take a liking to me?- It was too late to lament.

"Sorry if I upset you." An apology shouldn't have sounded like a smirk which she did. "But for your dream to be owning your own store….. quite dull-…"

"I suppose that's how you see it." If she hoped to piss him off, then she had succeeded. Was she a masochist or something, hoping he would criticize her again? Hitoshi didn't want to play that game.

"But to me, having my own store….." Hitoshi reminisced the time as a young man when he told his Shishou what he wanted to do when he graduated. To let all who patronized his store walk out with a smile bigger than before. "… is like having my own country."

There was no hesitation or second guesses in his own words, he really meant them.

"So, you want to become the king of that tiny country?" Tyuule played along.

"Yeah. Everyone who would come to eat would be a citizen."

"Sounds great to be one of those citizens. They constantly get to eat something tasty. But you should know that people are fickle and selfish…." Hitoshi halted his steps. Somehow he had the feeling the Warrior bunny was saying something else behind those words. She was saying them as a matter a fact, which made him felt a strange sense of nostalgia. Someone else had said something like that and it was because of his own experiences. Her experiences?

"They might hate you for something you thought they would thank you for." It was here that Hitoshi felt that they were unlike each other. If she did it so that she would be praised, then he was the opposite. Doing it for his own self-satisfaction and pride in work.

Hitoshi couldn't help but let out a wry smile, he hadn't changed from the young kid that was kicked out of the Academy.

"That's why I do my best. If I don't I'll end up being crushed." If he had been more cautious, better prepared, more talented. Then perhaps those guys wouldn't have found the opportunity to frame him. But what's done is done. He was here and alive to continue pursuing his dream.

He looked up to Tyuule expecting another rebuttal, but the Warrior Bunny seemed astonished by his response.

"What's wrong." His call woke her from the trance And she looked down at him with a more critical expression.

"Do you think that going against the people's will is one of the King's obligations?" The will of the people, what was the King's duties first? Protecting or governing the nation and its people.

"To be honest, I doubt that either option is completely wrong." If going against the people's will for their betterment was wrong, then pampering the people's will for the sake of flattery was equally wrong. The same could be said for if either were the right choice.

"…. I see…" Tyuule seemed to have come to an understanding, Hitoshi figured that she probably smartly found out more on his personality. But the next words that came out of her mouth…

"You would be the perfect king to steal from." She said with a tone underlining malice.

-What the fuck.-

What was he being so surprised for? This woman was the type who got kicks out of seeing your stupid face. She wanted to see Zorzal's the most, although Hitoshi could see that he was already wearing it.

"Well, I hope I'd such a king myself." Stealing from a King. If the King was alone against his people's will then maybe it was possible. But all she'd achieve was taking bread from his oven, for he was a food king.

"Now, let's hurry." He hoped that this time loitering around would give them plenty of time to make the paddies.

As he walked on to the Kitchens. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back as usual.

Little did Hitoshi know, those eyes were looking at him were a lot softer than before. Without a shed of malice, they once had for him.

As Tyuule watched him walk ahead briefly, her mind reflected upon their exchange of words. For what was the true hidden meaning under her questions were the solution to her own problems. If Hitoshi were in her shoes, back then. The Noble Warrior Bunny Queen searching for a way to avert the crisis of her people. Would he sacrifice himself to save his people or would he fight to the bitter end?

In the end, he picked the latter. Truly selfish to the end, it was his satisfaction in finishing the job that defined him. And yet, back when he was at odds during the cook-off, he did not abandon those people in need of his help. He stuck with them through thick and thin and changed his fate with his own strength melded with his supporters.

That was where the difference lay. She tried to save her people on her own, whereas he did so with their strength combined. It was strange, she started to understand the meaning behind his last words, "I doubt that either option is completely wrong."

She said she wanted to be a thief stealing from his kingdom. But instead, this King stole from his people. She was one of them. And perhaps what she sought to steal from him was in fact her own heart back.

-What a straightforward back….-


	10. Chapter 10 - Conviction Addiction

Author's Notes:

I made another uh-oh again. Apparently, Hitoshi's surname is Furuta, not Furata. Damn. I'll go with his correct name from now onwards.

* * *

"How about getting yourself some slaves then?" Having shared his side of the story with Legatus Seamus, only for the latter to suggest something like this to address current his shortage of manpower.

"Even from you, it's not that funny a joke, sir."

"Did I jest? Oh!- And preferably have yourself pretty female ones!" Seamus pressed on as he patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, not realizing he was telling him to do something against his moral code. More of something said fellow would do himself under the same circumstance. After all, Hitoshi had the power, influence, prestige and money, at least to his understanding. Little did he know, Hitoshi was already short on funds due to the capital he invested in on the café bistro front for his smuggling op. He put the much-awaited opening on hold as there were more pressing matters to attend to now. Courtesy of his liege, Zorzal El Caesar.

"Your understaffing issues stems to all of us, Furuta. Do try to understand? Tell you what, you and me we will go down to a dealer I know in the Azure District." Hitoshi huffed a sigh, unsure of whether Seamus understood or not his intent.

"Don't misunderstand, Furuta. I am doing what's best for everyone. If you have slaves, their loyalty will be unquestioned…." He seemed really into this for once, maybe it was his way of showing he was a reliable co-worker.

"Even a dog can bite its master's hand." Hitoshi countered, no loyalty was unquestionable.

"They'll follow your commands to the dot."

"But they wouldn't be adventurous or creative, they won't even take initiative." He set rather high standards for his own crew of professional cooks and kitchen hands and still expected more from them in taking charge of their own makes to asset some responsibility in their work. How well would a slave work beyond directives?

"At night, you will never be lonely." He ended with a lascivious look despite every counter Hitoshi gave.

"Do you take me for some sort of deviant, sir?" Seamus looked a little unconvinced by Hitoshi's expression. Deep down, he felt their dearest Kitchen Head deep down had a sadistic personality, call it intuition. Even so, he waited eagerly for Hitoshi's approval as if he would organise an outing just to search for slaves in particular.

A long uncomfortable pause stalked between them before Seamus understood he'd done something wrong. Then Hitoshi spoke.

"I was a slave once, or-….. nearly close to one. So you'll forgive me for not thinking too fondly of the notion." Even though his tone was neutral without spite or emotional compromise. His words left the friendly Legion Commander in a poor and embarrassing spot in their conversation.

Few understood what it was like to be owned by another in body and soul, to know that your entire life and destiny revolved around serving and becoming a stepping stone to the "master". The Empire abided by the laws of nature, the strong ruled the weak. Japan was a little more complicated than the former, slavery was just a convenient word in the 21st Century. Real slavery existed in other forms or names. Human trafficking, forced conscription, syndicate drug muling. The modern world was truly an ironic place. But here in the special region, things were much simpler, and Hitoshi found this simple honest fact a virtue onto itself. Here, they didn't lie about what it was.

"Really?….. I was not aware, my sincerest apologies." Legatus Seamus finally surrendered.

"It's fine."

"I-Is it?"

"I'll hold you on a rain check on that offer then." As reluctant as he was, it would at least get Seamus off his back on this. He was trying to be gracious since the Legion Commander had done him a favour, and that was granting him access to the Palace Dungeons to see a certain someone.

"The slave auction really has a large variety, the last few years have been an influx of Warrior Bunnies. Even a peasant can afford them, and they have all the right curves as well, I tell you. You will not be disappointed, Furuta!" He said rather cheerfully despite Hitoshi's previous comment in slavery. It was just the social norm here perhaps.

Inwardly Hitoshi was deep in contemplation, his disciplined expression showed none of it to his conversation partner.

-Warrior Bunnies..-

The name was a rough Imperial translation that defined what they were, the name they called themselves was slightly different and harder for even him to pronounce, although their native language was almost non-existent now. Warrior Bunnies Tribes no longer prevailed in the world occupied by the Empire.

There was one example right where he worked that he saw every day, then there was also Delilah and Griine back at Alnus. He had also seen quite a number in Akusho itself, ironically, slaves amongst those lower-incomed citizens too. Indicating their high supply and low demand from an economics point of view.

Hitoshi was too unfamiliar with the Warrior Bunnies culture and history with the Empire. Delilah never spoke about it when a drunkard tried to come on to her or even his hopeless Team Commander Itami as a light conversation topic. He did however, see the mental scars from just her sadden expression and eyes alone. It was likely not a pretty history not just for her, but the entirety of the Warrior bunny culture as a whole. A certain someone was no different…. Somehow a rather.

"I even have two helping the household and taking care of my ailing mother." Seamus continued on without noticing Hitoshi occupied by his inner thoughts. Hitoshi returned to reality just catching word of this, judging from Seamus's opinion, it sounded as if he treated them fairly and as hired help rather than actual slaves.

He had more pressing matters to attend to though, so he bid Seamus farewell until later in the evening for Zorzal's war council meeting and dinner to "reward" his loyal generals as the person himself described it when passing him the instructions. His expectation was for Hitoshi to make something even better than what they were already eating, there was only one sort of meal that could sate such show of Grandeur.

* * *

"Master Furuta! What brings you here?" Announced the head kobold among the other idle guards stationed to run the Palace Dungeons. His fellow wolf heads turned to their surprise to see the man who made their life worth living thanks to three wonderful meals a day in the last place they would expect to see him.

"Orders, Master Warden. Be it as it may, the scum and enemies of the Empire and our Liege dwell here. One of them is still an Imperial Princess." Hitoshi immediately handed the head prison guard his papers written by Seamus and endorsed with Zorzal's terrible signature.

"Please, Master Furuta. I am but a mere sentry, you are being too courteous." The head prison guard tried to wave off Hitoshi's respectful salutations with modesty.

Hitoshi had chosen to come alone, there was no need to create complications or drag any of the others into this personal quest of his. His only possessions were a covered basket that had quite a heft to it. Before the prison guards had the moment to ask, he already took the initiative to present the basket to the guard for inspection. Lifting the towel that covered the basket was perhaps the start of good things to come in their rather boring shifts as always within the dungeon. Steam rose from the exposed foods, a whiff of delight passed the inspecting prison guard's nostrils and accidentally set off his grumbling stomach, deprived of breakfast because of the nature of his shift work.

Seeing this reaction much to the prison guard's embarrassment, Hitoshi dug his hand into the basket and retrieved a neat triangular wrap that gave off a distinctively meaty whiff. Holding it out towards the Prison Guard whose stomach betrayed him.

"F-… For me?"

"Compliments of his highness. Please keep up the good work, gentlemen." With a grateful smile that showed sincerity, Hitoshi began handing out more of these wraps over to each and every one of the Prison Guards including seconds.

Without a second thought to their situation, as they were under a shift, the Head Prison Guard unravelled his paper wrap to reveal a sandwich that was toasted together with rolled slices of salami, ham, lettuce, tomato, olives and a strange orange-coloured sauce.

(Crunch) The sound of his mouthful echoed through the confines of the dungeon corridor.

"Mmm!- MmmmHmmm!" The Head Prison Guard immediately melted to the warm taste of sweet and savoury meats melded together with just the right amount of sweet vegetables and sourness provided by the sauce. Encouraging the others to follow in suit, since he already committed the initial sin of eating on duty.

Hitoshi did ask this as a light question while adding to their sin with a citrus beverage poured from a chilled vessel that added to most of the weight of the basket. Apparently, Vice-Praetor Ruflus of Oprichnina was supposed to be the one making his rounds to inspect. But as of late, that fella had left the job of signing the inspection log to an NCO of the Optio rank who he himself barely came at all.

It appeared that this "bribe" had the desired effect he wished for that would help bring the prison guards in his favour should anything go against his plans, he would at least have people inside. The Head Prison Guard personally escorted him to the prison cell where the most recent occupant had made headline with Zorzal's faction and disastrous news with the pro-peace faction.

Through the narrow corridor, several eyes could be seen through their cell slits, staring hard at Hitoshi or rather the basket that held something good inside. It would normally be hard to smell anything, but the bland foods they ate and the unfamiliar scents that wavered through the air stirred their consciousness. Sadly, Hitoshi had none to give, the rest inside his basket was meant more only one person now.

At last, they arrived outside the designated cell where the sentry proceeded to unlock the door.

"Princess, it is time for your afternoon meal." He called up the occupant to arouse in a rather cold manner. Not caring if there was a response or not.

From where Hitoshi was on the outside of the cell, he was already appalled by the abysmal living conditions. Poor lighting, constant dampness, a bucket for a latrine, a cot made of simple straw and rodents currently chewing on some unfinished food in her bowl and plates. Her lifeless figure was slumped at the corner wall where the only other opening to the cell let sunlight fall upon her ragged figure.

The Head Prison Guard left him with the set of keys before returning to his in-between snack of sandwiches, showing how much, he trusted Hitoshi not to break her out of here. Not that Hitoshi had the time or resource to do that, furthermore it would damage his cover.

"Your Highness, it's me. Furuta Hitoshi, I've come to attend to you for this afternoon. I've brought you something to eat for lunch." Placing the basket down upon a narrow table, which was the only other furniture in this dungeon cell, Hitoshi started off by shooing away the rodents back into their crevices, this food was meant for her after all.

"I require your pardon." Hitoshi still acknowledged her identity is an Imperial Princess, requesting pardon as he lifted her onto the cot after a quick dusting. In that brief contact, he had a better look at the state of her body since her arrival. This appearance hardly resembled her status since birth. Her crimson hair was a mess, the prison clothing seemed more like rags than an actual attire. Bruises and septic cuts were visible throughout her hands and legs. The cell hygiene and her lack of self-administering led to worsening of these traits. It appeared that she no longer cared, as seen from the blankness in her eyes.

Hitoshi did his best to make the place more appealing. Clearing the latrine, spreading sulfur near the crevices which he shooed the rats into. But there was no way of removing the dampness, at most all he could do was simply prepare a dry bath. Retrieving a flask of hot water, he poured it into a basin bowl along with a few drops from a vial. Placing a cleaning towel into the lukewarm waters, it carried up the scent of the oils, lavender to be precise. It had a calming effect upon one's nerves and on an added note, rats hated the smell and avoided it as much as possible.

The most he could do was brush the towel against the exposed parts of her body, face, neck, hands and legs, within the boundary of respect for her modesty. He hoped that it would reduce her discomfort even slightly.

Now it was onto the main point of his visit. "Your Highness, I've prepared something special for you today." Hitoshi lightened the basket further by pulling out silverware utensils, neatly arranged in front. Followed by a cylindrical porcelain earthenware jug.

This was the meal he would serve, Hitoshi unlatched the metal clasps holding the lid firmly during transportation. A pop sound relieved the pressure built up from the sealing, a puff of fragrant aroma leagues above the simple sandwich he'd used to curry favour the guards now circulated throughout the cell. There was only a slight reaction on Princess Pina's end, a sudden twitch of her finger that was almost unnoticeable.

Her meal was served.

Yet, Pina made no attempt to feed herself despite her malnourished look. As if her suffering was hers alone to bear. Hitoshi sighed internally, he was not a therapist. But if Pina were to die here, no one was going to undertake a serious reclamation of the Empires assets when Zorzal met his end which he will in time to come. Hitoshi had already given up on the other Prince, Diabo. Subjects always recalled who ran and who endured. And Prince Diabo fell in the former category, it didn't matter how competent he was in statecraft or domestic affairs. No one would respect a coward. If Pina wasn't around to undertake the mantle of responsibility, the Empire was doomed to collapse on its own weight. Hitoshi didn't give a damn about the Empire as a whole, but the people who he had come to know would suffered dearly. It was within his power, it was within his principle to help those that needed it.

"If your highness will excuse me, I shall feed you." At this rate, the soup would go cold. He picked up the soup spoon and scooped up a generous portion and brought it up to his chin to cool it with a light blow.

That hollowness in her eyes, betrayed her awareness of her surroundings. The spoon was inserted into Princess Pina's open mouth and poured carefully into her tongue.

"…. Heh?..." The soup's essence carried a mild note of spice, even without entering her throat, the liquids had an almost revitalising effect. She at least took the effort for her throat to move, swallowing the contents swilling around in her mouth.

Hitoshi refilled the spoon with another scoop and held it near her mouth, this time her head craned forwards to receive the soup as if craving for more of that hot soup to experience that very brief moment of ecstasy once more. Hitoshi repeated the process a couple more time quicker, with her awaiting his every spoonful with impatience. Her hand soon loomed over and clasped his holding the spoon to direct it quicker into her mouth as she felt he was not moving fast enough.

When he relinquished the spoon, she took it hurriedly and began to wolf down the soup and contents hungrily. There was not a shred of etiquette or dignity as her only wish was to consume the meal until it was gone. Even with the thought that it would soon come to an end, all Pina wanted to do was eat to sate her starving belly and soul. Droplets not of the moisture hanging from the ceiling fell to the floor, bearing the salt of sorrow.

Seeing that his patron was busy feeding herself fine, Hitoshi rested against the wall opposite.

"…. Furuta-dono…" She said still sniffling.

"That's me."

"… I have… failed everyone…." Even if it was in a soft tone, it was still audible to him. Droplets of natural salt rained upon the soup, more than was already needed.

"Did you?" He said fiddling around with his zippo.

Princess Pina could only look up to him with teary eyes, to know why he said that?

"Your idiot brother's forces are purging the pro-peace faction, there's nothing that can be done. Your Rose Order of Knights are fighting a losing battle of attrition against the Legion-backed Oprichnina at the Jade Palace. Your Father is bed-ridden with signs of worsening, at this rate, I think his highness will really become the Emperor if nobody still exists to challenge him. But so what?"

"So….. what?" All she heard were rumours from the passing guards of the situation turning for a worst than when she'd been thrown into this dungeon.

"You're still alive and whole, that's one thing to be happy about. Your father isn't dead, so Zorzal cannot be endorsed as the Emperor yet. But most of all, you have the one trump that Zorzal can't hope to match, that's why you are here instead of being executed. Even he knows the consequence of killing you too early." Princess Pina didn't need to think about who he was referring to.

"Japan cannot intervene in internal affairs of the Empire. I have read your country's foreign policy over and over! The Jietai will not help!"

"Really?" Hitoshi said with a tone that sounded unconvinced.

"Because not too long ago, I heard of a reckless idiot who chose to break protocol to save a little girl from a political purge at the expense of the Jade Palace embassy. Another that disobeyed directive to slay a dragon. Have you perhaps meet any of them before?"

"… Itami….?" For a brief second, it appeared on her face that she believed he was her salvation as well, but then became pragmatic about it. "No. Even if I ask, he will not oppose an entire-."

"Nation, no." Hitoshi completed her sentence which baffled her why even he acknowledged it, then what was the point?

"But he will come for you."

"…. Why?" Pina looked at him like she wanted to believe in his words.

"Because unlike most of us, that stupid otaku follows his own path. He'll do what he thinks is right without a second thought." Hitoshi's index finger pressed upon her temple.

How could Hitoshi be so sure, he wasn't. From his personal experience with Itami for the last six months since his commissioning, he'd say Itami was still a better NCO despite his otaku quirks. He did however perform calmly under pressure and considered contingency plans always. He had more plans for escape than an actual confrontation, almost always expecting shit to hit the fan when they patrolled where it always coincidentally did. He was a survivor, but he would not neglect his comrade's safety over his own. And that was the redeeming quality of his character and why the Special Region Harem of his stuck to him like glue contending for affection.

"Even we have our pride, your highness. If Itami would be willing to come here right after hearing of your situation. Why do you think the Special Task Force will not do the same? Why should we be outdone by one of our laziest members?"

A whole army followed Itami in his footsteps because of a single moral decision. That was not because of power or influence. That was something else that Hitoshi could not explain in words but had been a beneficiary to this charity once upon a time. That's why Hitoshi greatly envied him.

Inwardly, Hitoshi wished to have the same conviction that Itami Youji had. To follow his heart freely and as unhindered as his boss. Hitoshi knew that deep within, he had no such conscience even if everyone thought he did, it was merely a façade. Everything was quantified and qualified, like a machine. Sympathy? Compassion? He expressed it, but did he really own it? Or were these just obligations he carried out because his Shishou taught him to hold on to these values, or because he told himself that-….. "he" would have done the same?

"You look more troubled than me, Furuta-dono." Princess Pina said to him with a weak smile.

Within an instant, Hitoshi's expression returned back to his same emotionless look, after confirming it had not been in that state initially. Princess Pina took heart that even he had his troubles, how could she think she was the only one?

Princess Pina went back to finishing the soup and its contents, finding that the more she ate the more her strength seemed to come back in leaps and bounds.

"May I ask what this is, Furuta-dono?" It was chicken, that was all she could make from in the clear soup. But never had a food that was commonly an appetizer do such wonders to her activeness.

"From where I come from, they call it Imperial Herbal Chicken Soup, one of many dishes served to an Emperor." Hitoshi answered her.

Hearing this, Pina's own thoughts lingered to the meaning behind the choice of dish he made for her. Was he silently indicating a suggestion that she should fight to be the next empress?

"That was six-hours of slow cooking chicken with Wolfberries, Ginseng, Ginger Root, JuJube Fruits, Dried Scallops and Chinese Angelic Roots. Finding those ingredients was the other half of the battle."

There were herbal remedies, but no herbal nourishment foods. Medicine was already as expensive as it was. It was thanks to the books on herbalism scavenged from the lonely archives under Zorzal's permission that he came to know that most of the flora and fauna collections were quite close to the ones on earth. Perhaps they were brought over by the earliest of human settlers into the Special Region, perhaps it was the other way around. He knew the location but not where they grew, that was where he had Tequila and her sharp nose to thank.

Hitoshi patiently waited for her to drink up all of the contents, to the point that she even threw away etiquette once more in all her composure to drink the last drops of stimulating chicken essence. As if Hitoshi had not served her a mere food but an elixir that would give her all the strength and resolve to take back everything, she was poised not to waste a single bit.

"I have a dream worth fulfilling, I'll do everything and anything to make it happen. But when I look back to those days I made hard decisions…. I don't want to know regret. Why didn't I do this? Why didn't I save him? My dream should not be at the expense of others." The Princess listened to his words with great attention as it seemed to come from deep inside.

"One day, you'll be an Empress. There'll be times when you just want to forget the troubles, don't. Because soon the next time you'll say the same thing and the next time again, till a point in your life you just stop caring."

"Why is it so important?" Even as a Princess, she was faced with the heavy burdens which she wished to escape from every day. When it was entirely out of her control, and she ended up here, she truly gave up on everything.

"Because that's what happened to your father."

"You don't know my father!" Pina replied rather offended that he said Emperor Molt didn't care for the Empire.

"Sixty-thousand troops dead, what sort of expression did he give, your highness? When your brother made a scene, did he reprimand him?"

"But all he does is for the Empire?"

"That's right." Princess Pina was once again, confused why he agreed with her if he was pointing out a flaw in the current Emperor.

"Kings rule kingdoms, Emperors rule empires. But his majesty is being ruled by the Empire." Pina did not understand, even though it sounded grave and something she should take note of less she suffer a supposedly similar fate that Hitoshi seemed to see in her.

"Your father let's the empire run him to run itself. He isn't the brain of the organisation anymore, just a working cog in an enormous system. When a situation enacts, he reacts. He's basically a human puppet."

The thought ran deep into Pina's thoughts till it frightened her as she visibly shivered. Then a hand fell upon hers that were clasped together.

"But you can be better." It was but a mere sentence, but the effect was profound. This and his serious but light of heart expression compounded together.

"But-…. I worry..-."

"Because you care what happens if things don't go accordingly. What your peers call your naivety and innocence, is your consciousness of the things that happen around you."

"I'm too far behind in succession-…"

"Even the youngest son or daughter has a chance to be monarch one day."

"You put too much faith in me, Furuta!"

"No. You put too little faith in yourself." It was here that all things snapped into place. Why she would not go beyond her calling as an Imperial Princes beyond her brothers.

It was at this time, the sound of footsteps outside reported the Head Prison Guard returning to announce his end of visit. Hitoshi got up from where he sat and dusted his pants, he walked up to the reinforced cell door.

"You've done things that even the Emperor couldn't have dream you of doing or have done himself, and you did it on your own accord. You saved the Empire from Japan and made an ally out of them in exchange for nothing. Take pride in that, your highness."

As they expected, the Head Prison Guard happily arrived to pick up Hitoshi and lock the cell once more. Surprised that the Princess made no attempt to escape despite the open cell door. And she was no longer a person dead inside, but a woman of strength. Eyes burning as bright as her crimson hair. What did the Kitchen Head do to create this change? He had no idea.

"Furuta-dono. One moment." She answered him in a more dignified way compared to the last time. To which Hitoshi gave his full attention.

It was only now that she realized after her thoughts were cleared and strengthened, that Hitoshi Furuta was acting very out of character. For a chef, for a mere private soldier of the Jietai and even for a spy. His presence in her eyes and her evaluation of him were in a level that seemed to match the feeling her father gave when conducting statecraft matters. As Hitoshi had just said, cold and calculative. He was not here out of sympathy to encourage her, he was ensuring that she, his investment was staying on track.

"Who are you really?" It was not the initial reason she stopped him, but it kept gnawing at her brain to find out.

Said person of enigma placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it with his zippo, puffing a few before giving a fitting answer. Saying the very thing that described all that he was and yet nothing about him.

"I'm just a cook."

* * *

The citizens whom made the trip to work and back along this particular avenue won't miss Old Teresa's house, or what it slowly became after five days of intensive renovations to its exterior and interior. Her house was already a particular icon on the streets for its beautiful front gardens and cottage feel.

That image had not been disturbed during the renovation, but rather improved upon and extended. Passers-by eagerly counted the days till the opening of this so called "cafay bistrol". That was not far yet not near opening their doors. There were a multitude of quirks to handle before an opening.

Forget the accountings that Hitoshi was constantly on top of, the incomplete menu and target customers. Hitoshi managed to find the perfect workers who would not snitch on him in concerning the underground smuggling operation. The only real issue was their training and readiness in serving their future patrons.

"Furuta Big Bro! Furuta Big Bro! Look! Look! I made a star!"

"Furuta Big Bro! Lookie here! It's a mud ball!"

"Furuta Big Bro! 'ts not fair!"

As in, their service skills and simple bread making were understandably appalling. When Pulp's young siblings urged him to employ them, he was expecting a similar reliability and maturity of the former. But who was he kidding, they were still children. They still wanted to do things a child wanted to do, have fun, be curious about new things. Such luxury was not afforded to Pulps early in his childhood at their age. Call him a slaver for making underaged children work at his establishment, this wasn't Japan and the Empire had no such law enforcing against child labour. But in a society that discriminates based upon race, that was hardly an issue.

The only glimmer of hope came from Pulps himself, eagerly listening to Hitoshi's instructions on how to bake a simple bread during a lesson he conducted for the seven Kalbu siblings only because they were hounding him on and on till it became hard to concentrate on accounting work.

"Knead with body weight or you'll tire yourself out." He could see that the boy was earnest, but at this rate he would tire himself out before serving the bread to the patrons. The café business could not just be about baking breads and pastries, it involved brewing teas and other light beverages as well as serving the patrons.

"But I don't have da weight, and it keeps get'n harder."

"Then, sprinkle some water and keep the flour in moderation. You won't have time to play around with the dough all day, boy." Hitoshi could see he was struggling to do something out of his original trade, but he was at least willing mind and body. So he showed the dog boy the proper kneading method that reduced the time to properly even it out while saving on ingredients as well.

"Che! Hito Bro always makes it look easy- ADAAII!" A vertically angled palm struck the base of his skull from behind.

"Big Bro. Master Furuta is a full-fledged chef, while you are a reforming street urchin!" The words of his sister were harsh as always, the rest of the Kalbu siblings would also laugh whenever Siria, their eldest sister reprimanded their older brother or gave him what they called "strokes of loving afflection!", even spelling affection wrongly.

"L-Leave me alone." He said meekly.

"Big Bro. I would recommend that you listen to Master Furuta with both ears and carry his lessons to heart. Or else my hopeless brother will only be capable of doing the dishes and serving out orders." Even when she meant the best, it almost sounded like he was truly hopeless. But perhaps this was the way she inspired him to work hard.

"Is so cruel! Aren't I ya big brother!?"

"I just don't want Big Bro to be a jobless loser depending on Master Furuta's kindness." She seems to have said her fill before returning to her own dough works.

"How is yours coming along, Siria?" Hitoshi came to inspect hers only to find tiny works of art in front.

He picked up one that was shaped like a horse or pony, looking down at another that was shaped as a maiden, and another that looked like a brave centurion.

"You really have quite the knack for this, Siria." Hearing his compliment, caused her to blush.

"N-no, it's just a habit of mine." Was all she could sheepishly say.

"Can you do other shapes?" But Hitoshi asked with genuine interest to her works. This could really become the shop novelty. Depending on the speed it took to do one, that is. Adorable shapes that had appeal to children and Noble women who had the time to spare.

Depending on the speed it took to do one, this could be where the café bistro truly shone. Tea breads and coffee at the café bistro. The only real worry left was the target audience, the class system in Sadera truly prevented a diverse market. Meaning, if he chose to serve higher income and nobility, he could not serve the lower income groups and vice versa. It was quite a troublesome spot he was in, he would need to consult specialists in this sort of trade to get better advice on marketing.

With nimble hands, she created another that looked like a dog person. Hitoshi affirmed himself, he'd just found his baker.

"And that is…..?"

"This one's Big Bro!" She said with a warm smile as she held it out.

"Siria… I…." Pulps felt all warm and fuzzy inside, he would never have thought his sister would show him true soft affection in this way. A teardrop nearly came out of his eyes, nearly that is.

Until she said, "So that when it's baked, I can take joy in biting off his head." With all the delight.

(Bang) The sound of a forehead hitting the table shook the table contents. An elder brother lamenting in sorrow why his sister was so mean to him as of late. His younger siblings only fanned the flames of humiliation with their laughter and giggling for making such a pitiful sight.

Even Hitoshi looked away to hide a smirk that can out unconsciously.

"Wahh! Even Hito Bro's a traitor!"

"No-. I think you're reading too into expressions."

"Am I?!"

"Calm down, Big Bro! (Sigh) You can have these ones when they're baked…. That's why I made them anyway…." Siria murmured the last part to herself which her brother failed to catch hold of despite supposedly keen hearing. But Hitoshi didn't, and it said much about Siria's attitude towards her brother. She still loved him and respected him but had to be hard on him for their siblings' sake.

Still, it was enough for Pulps to be joyful. Eating something his sister made for him, it made her a little embarrassed to see him so ecstatic about something so trivial. Hitoshi placed the breads they'd made onto a pan to be slid into the oven that was warmed up and awaiting the bake.

"I guess it's time for tea, then." Hitoshi announced after he closed the oven and turned the hourglass set to the appropriate time.

"Tea! Tea!" The Kalbu siblings beamed as they jumped about at the kitchen island, this was the one snack time they looked forward to the most since their arrival five days ago from the slums within the Akusho district.

"Pulps, go find Teresa on her morning route and tell her that tea will be ready in twenty."

"Aye, sir!" Pulps jumped out of the window of the second floor to carry out his task. Hitoshi could only sigh while his sister apologized on his behave.

"I am very sorry for my brother's conduct, Master Furuta! He sometimes forgets we aren't in the Akusho or that he should not be going out other-mugh?!." Hitoshi stopped her mouth from speaking further with a confectionary he'd made earlier in an experiment.

"I promised I would take care of all of you, didn't I? Will you leave it to me to worry about your elder brother's education, Siria?"

"Um-…. Mm! Master Furuta did say that. Alright, please take care of my brother and me."

"I will. Mmm… better manage your siblings before they wear themselves out before the buns are ready." Hitoshi pointed to the young Kalbu siblings who were jumping about hyperactively as if on a stimulus. Siria quickly gathered them and herded them out as Hitoshi cleaned the table and utensils whilst finishing up with a floor sweep. Cleanliness was everything in Hitoshi's kitchen work area, he hoped it would be enforced here just as it would in any other of his establishments. Not many knew it, but enclosed kitchens were in fact the dirtiest place to be and for germs to multiply. Humid confines, where chef and attendants alike went in and out with sweating foreheads and glands. The grease of the food sticking to the floor and wall tiles, acted as a perfect cultivator for bacteria colonies. And to top it off, this was where your food came from to be served. Hygiene standards were even lower here. Talk about, the food that he would serve, what about the smuggled food going through the sewers to the Akusho district? The locals might not mind since their area was already rat and bug infested, but what about the outpost and Third Recon Group?

Once the kitchen was at an acceptable level of cleanliness, he sat down at the table reviewing the bill of sales and receipts from his food orders from the wholesalers. The bread was not far from done, although he still had a few minutes to spare.

His quill tapping against the oak table while he pondered on the right set of actions to take him out of the red. Patch had been surprisingly thrifty when it came to the expenses on marketing, allowing for most of the expenses to go into their books as "food experimentation", in actual fact was being sent to Akusho through the sewers. Misari's fellow prostitutes had already come by to pick up today's rations. And with the volatility of the political situation, it was applying pressure on Hitoshi harder to maintain the flow of necessities through the few channels because merchants and vendors were pulling out in anticipation of hell breaking loose in the Capital City. Even tradesmen could tell that something was about to happen.

The hourglasses sand had emptied as he checked in every five minutes to ensure an even bake, though it was better to leave the oven untouched.

He extinguished the oven after the retrieval of the sweet-smelling buns on their trays permeated their aroma throughout the kitchen.

""They're ready! They're ready!"" The sensitive noses of the dog people could instantly notice Hitoshi pulling their creations out of the oven. Siria did all she could to quieten them down at the dining table, but they were uncontrollable until a gentle voice could be heard in the dining area. Teresa had returned from her occasional afternoon walk, she had a unique aptitude when dealing with children. It made Hitoshi wonder if she once had children of her own who left when they became independent enough, it seemed that all that inhabited the house before he collaborated was just the lonely old widow.

Hitoshi finished off their buns with some powdered sugar to add a little bit of sweetness to the crispy yet savoury outsides.

He heard the sound of someone enter the kitchen to look for him.

"Welcome home, Teresa. Can I interest you in some coffee for beverages?"

"Oh! Most certainly! No- rather, that is not why I came in. Will it be alright if I have an acquaintance join us for this hour of breaking bread?" Inquired the elderly woman who owned the house and part of the establishment.

"Any guest of yours will be a guest of the shop."

"Excellent, I will inform her of the good news!" The old woman smiled as she moved with more energy than he'd seen her in previously. This must be a very special guest for her to show such enthusiasm, Hitoshi took note to be on his best conduct in order to preserve his co-founder's dignity among her friends. Shop houses here weren't as highly regarded in the housing estates and their value, so it appeared that Teresa might appear on troubled times to lease out half her property to someone else.

Hitoshi carried the tray with the buns covered by a towel to preserve their heat while they were in their process of resting to the dining where the occupants of the house would share their afternoon tea together.

"I hope you've all washed your hands." He asked the Kalbu Siblings who were too anxious to take their seat in the dining as they were told to do.

"""We haaaaveeee!""" Did they really? He would let Siria give the final word.

"Nonsense! You lot only played around splashing water at each other, how wasteful!" Their elder sister puffed.

"Chie! Big sis's so picky."

"You're gonna be single feh the rest of yah life-yeearrrghyahyahya! It hurts!" The big sister pulled the naughty little one by the dog ears, causing him to yelp a few.

"That's a shame, I thought you would all clean your hands before meal times. Now the breads wouldn't taste as nice as they would." Hitoshi said with a sad smile.

The guilt trip worked as they rushed towards the sink to wash their hands thoroughly and awaiting Siria to wipe them clean with a towel on their behalf ASAP.

Hitoshi could hear the plates and cups being put out by Pulps through his own initiative and Teresa having a light but cheerful conversation with her guest around the corridor corner. He placed the tray of breads at the pantry table as he retrieved the jams and butters, then Pulps came over when he was done.

"Man, Teresa's friend is really pretty…"

"For kid without hairs between his leg to be saying that means little."

"I ain't kiddin, Furu Big Bro!" Pulp behaved rather grown-up about Hitoshi's light tease which bugged the latter, even though it was not something he should really care about concerning how other people looked.

Teresa was in conversation when she saw Hitoshi come in whilst the younger of the Kalbu siblings dashed to their seats in anticipation of the breads.

"Ah, Hitoshi. I'd like to introduce you to a charming acquaintance I happen to bump into today."

Her guest stood up raising her hand towards her.

"Please, Madam. Allow me to give it myself." Teresa nodded in understanding and turned to her co-founder of the café bistro, noticing for a brief moment a look of unsuspectedness and unpleasant surprise appear then disappear from his face, replaced with the usual emotionless calm.

Teresa's white-haired acquaintance turned to face Hitoshi with the intention to give her introduction, only to give her own look of surprise.

The bunny-eared mystery guest of Teresa's spoke in a fluent and foreign tongue that no one in the room understood except Hitoshi. Something she learn in exchange for teaching Noriko the Imperial Language in their four months as pleasure slaves.

"Oh! Furuta-kun, what a pleasant surprise to find you here."

After all, to know your enemy, you must know what he speaks.

* * *

Tyuule and Teresa watched as the Kalbu Sibings munched away adorably at what Hitoshi called a Danish Bread.

Through an extensive use of beating the batter which comprised heavily of milk and eggs than flour like most breads, the result was an unusually sweet bread. Not overpowering, yet not underwhelming either that it felt like they skipped on anything. The crispy outside was folded and rolled to form an intricate and interesting swirly design, where the bread peeled according to the roll as well.

"Furuta Bro was right, it tasted better!" Hitoshi had given them a similar bread before, the only difference was the lack of icing and less milk being used in the bake because he was unsure if Dog people like many of the humanoids and beastmen could handle human food as well or poorly as their canine counterparts on Earth.

It was apparently not the case, although their diet preferences were still based on their teeth structure and consumption classification as dominant Carnivores. Meanwhile, the Kalbu Siblings were under the belief that washing hands improves the taste of the food. Hopefully, they could keep up that practice for better hygiene.

Tyuule was made to withhold her own indulging of the no doubt delicious pastry by her new acquaintance Teresa, who promised her the wait would be worth it. She was left with the option to watch enviously as the dog children ate theirs with mouthful bites and finger licking.

Teresa was more fascinated by Hitoshi's unusual apparatus used to make this strangely energizing drink she'd come to appreciate known as "coffee". Form what Hitoshi told her, he commissioned a dwarf to make this marvellous apparatus of beakers, vials, glass tubes swirling around to produce this wonder drink out of a widely known and mediocre bean used commonly as chicken feed.

The beans were hand grinded before pouring into the funnel end of the glass apparatus, slowly but surely, she could see the dissolved bean powder under a controlled flame move through the tubes from the dark brown nectar that only dripped out of the facet into two tea cups.

There was an unexplainable art form to the way Hitoshi prepared and made these scrumptious goodies and delicious beverages alike that Teresa always found comforting. She was not the only one with those thoughts though.

After a decent amount had been filled for the two cups, he brought over a jug that had been on a stove undergoing a "micro-foaming" process which had taken much of his attention for the entire process because it wasn't an easy feat to pull off for someone who wasn't working at the café daily as a barista.

Carefully, he poured the foamy white milk into each of the dark coloured liquids within the cups, causing an infusion between the light and dark colours, transforming the dark solution into a light chocolate colour to unfold before the two who would partake in this drinking of the beverage. Tyuule instantly had a reminiscence of one of his previous creations with a similar shade to them.

Despite her inner enthusiasm, the scent she picked up from the warm liquid beverage was sending her a different signal. In fact, different from the confectionary called "chocolate".

Hitoshi pretended not to notice the flop of her ears that seemed to always give away her emotions no matter her cultured poker face. He'd already given up on wondering what her motive was for coming here.

Hitoshi didn't believe in such a fickle thing convenience as fate or coincidences such as Teresa being saved from a scam on trinkets the old lady wished to purchase for an exorbitant amount of money she had. There was not a doubt that Tyuule knew what he was doing here, at least on the surface.

Back to the coffee, he left his finishing touch in a rather unexpected manner for both Tyuule and Teresa. Through the process of carefully pouring the milk, on the surface he was able to draw shapes.

"My…. How wonderful!" Teresa expressed her awe through her compliments, even if it was only a mere decoration.

"Here you go, enjoy." Hitoshi carried the cup and placed it in front of Teresa and did the same for her unexpected guest as well. But in Tyuule's case her hands wrapped around his to take hold of the cup. Those hands were surprisingly soft and gentle, but Hitoshi didn't feel relieved just the opposite. He knew how cold her heart truly was.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Teresa's youthful delight from a mere sip of her now favourite beverage betrayed her age.

"Ten out of ten!" She replied in the same youthful manner.

"Your praise is quite unnecessary, Teresa. You are the master of the house remember?"

"I am merely giving you my feedback on how you may improve in your business." She stated as a fact.

"Even though ten out of ten doesn't really give me much sign on what to correct…" Hitoshi was too tired to address it.

It was during this time that the other patron of his coffee brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip. There was something of an unusual grace to the way she drank, without a sound and a posture that exuded dignity.

"Haaah…." After drinking down some of the warm fluids, she let a rather erotic sigh leave her lips, all the while, an expression of relaxation and comfort could be seen on her face despite her shut eyes.

"You seem to have enjoyed it as well, my dear. And even before digging into Hitoshi's pastries." Teresa chuckled as she received another follower of the coffee cult.

"So? How was it, dear? Give Hitoshi your opinions as well." Teresa urged her believing it was for the sake of Hitoshi. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten the true purpose of the Café Bistro as a front, or rather she was merely believing the lie that it was in order to sell it.

"It was good." Was all she managed to give as a response, but deep down it was something else entirely. At first there was the invasion of a strong potent bitterness to the coffee, but as the cream and dark fluids melded she could taste even the slightest of sweetness from the milk that had been added.

"It's called cappuccino, one of the more enjoyable espresso coffee makes."

Tyuule had been quite fatigued today from all the tedious state craft she had been left to manage in Zorzal's steed while he played with the other slaves or did the only thing he was capable of doing. Goading fellow incompetence into sharing a meaningless materialistic life and ambition.

So to take a moment off these burdens, she excused herself. Under the pretence of investigating on how far Hitoshi had progressed with his little side project. The crown prince might be fooled, but the Warrior Bunny knew there was something to the eccentric chef's true agenda in building this restaurant. It was written all over his face. Just because he had no ill intent towards Zorzal and her plans didn't mean he was not worth paying attention to.

All those burdens, all those strains and stress seem to melt away with the warm whiff of this fragrant scent and sweet fluids running down her throat. A sudden stimulation flowed through her body as well, rejuvenating all the lost energy she had.

"That's the effect of the caffeine in the coffee, it awakens the body. And to some extent could be used to sober up from drunkenness as well." Hitoshi gave this information freely to explain what she was feeling.

"Although, it's only a perceptive feeling. So you shouldn't work too hard afterwards." To this Tyuule smiled at him in a way that made him feel sceptical.

"So you could tell, huh? You certainly do a lot more, know more than someone of your station would."

"…."

"Um-….." Teresa felt as if these two fell into a conversation where they were the only ones around.

"But then, His Highness Zorzal would not have taken interest in you if you were not."

There was only a slight shake of Hitoshi's brow as the Warrior Bunny disclosed details that Teresa was not aware of at this point.

"His highness…. Zorzal?... Hitoshi, I did not know you had such a history." Teresa expressed surprise in the more rational way when receiving news that did not weigh on her as heavily.

"No, Teresa. Still working for." Tyuule said with a smile underlined with mischief as she dug into the bread she had much awaited.

"Mmmm!?" Her ears shivered about to the bread sweetness overpowering her composure, once again exposing another of her least known emotions before them. Hitoshi stood silently before them.

"Um, then. Does Tyuule also work for His Highness then?" Teresa was confused how Tyuule seemed to have known Hitoshi beforehand. Coincidence, she believed, but what were the chances. Still, she was not a fool to the antics and etiquette of Royalty. Or how Tyuule's identity as a Warrior Bunny could be in the one place that she could not imagine would have Warrior Bunnies in service to.

At this question, Tyuule seemed to have found she had shot herself in the foot, while she quickly drank down the coffee at her side to push down the bread half-swallowed and was potentially choking her.

"Miss Tyuule is His Highness's "private" secretary." To her surprise, Hitoshi answered on her behalf when even she had no words to give immediately.

"She handles all the administrative work to His Highness and his "private" matters as well as coordinate our human resources. Incidentally, she's also the person that decides our salary."

Teresa seemed satisfied with the answer even if it was minor in explanation. Tyuule was slightly relieved after Hitoshi's quick thinking saved her from spelling out her real status in such an awkward stance. She could lie, but at the time it would have seemed untrue, leading Teresa to distrust her future responses. But she was not happy about it as well, specifically when Hitoshi emphasized the word "private" and twice at that.

"Eh, that is correct. Furuta is indeed my cute little dog." Her charming smile betrayed the severity of the proclamation. She even made the cutsy action of a dog waving a paw, and purposely made him look towards the Kalbu Siblings.

-Guh!- Hitoshi was not so thick-headed to not notice that taunt.

"Uh-." Teresa could feel a sudden build in tension.

"Your cute little dog, huh? That's new. I didn't know dogs could cook well enough to feed Royalty. Say, if a dog cooks food then should his food also be….. dog food?" It sounded like he was sarcastically mocking himself, but Hitoshi returned his insult with silent meaning as he took a bite out of his own bread. It was particularly effective towards a person who secretly held personal pride, like Tyuule. It was like he was saying she was eating his dog food.

Even Teresa wasn't oblivious to this silent feud between them, but it was clear they were close in terms of working relationships.

It wasn't like before where he gave her room to pull out from. Tyuule realised her mistake in going too far in testing his limits, forgetting he wasn't the type to take lying down.

"Fine. I am sorry I called you that." She said awkwardly but with genuineness.

"Mm. You ladies enjoy the tea. If you're craving for more, help yourself to the rest in the oven. I left them there to stay warm." Hitoshi had enough, he didn't want to stay around with her.

"You lot, your seconds are in the basket under the towel because I knew you be finished before Teresa and her guest. Take only what you're allowed, remember to leave some for your elder brother and sister."

"""Yessss!""" Those brats intentionally dragged their compliant answer as if it were a given. He didn't want to come down here again with them complaining they didn't get their share because someone else took it.

Hitoshi gathered his belongings from the kitchen and headed up to the office on the second floor where it was more peaceful to collect his thoughts and to perform check and balance.

Watching him leave the premise without even engaging more, Tyuule felt disappointed. Her feelings were reflected in her drooping ears unconsciously. Teresa was somehow able to pick up an interesting topic to continue their chat but could still see her guest's thoughts elsewhere. The back end of her lips rose slightly in response.

"I just remembered I have something to give you, Tyuule. Will you excuse this old lady? It might take some time to find, I have a terrible memory when it comes to keepsakes."

"…S-sure, Madam. Anything for you."

"Thank you, dear. I knew you would understand. Right, now off to find that trinket…." She went off murmuring to herself as she disappeared into her bedroom on the ground floor.

"…." Tyuule saw this as a better time than any, Teresa said she would take some time, but she herself won't be long in where she intended to go. She got up and went up to search for where Hitoshi went.

Despite her sensitive hearing and cautious stance, she was not able to notice the old woman watching her from behind the corridor as she looked for her fellow staff member.

"Teresa, what are-…" The old woman quickly quietened down the serious Siria and brought her away from sight at the corridor she was in.

"Where's your guest, did she return home?"

And all Teresa did was smile.

* * *

The pen and the paper barely contacted as Hitoshi began his brainstorm on solving the outstanding problems he faced in regard to the opening of the café bistro due to commence within the week.

He had at least decided on one thing, which was the manpower issue, as reluctant as he was. However, he would make great accommodations for whoever he found willing to work hard.

A knock came to his door that did little to interfere with his line of thought, since he was experiencing an idea block at the moment.

"Come in."

At first, he thought it was Pulps. A little surprise he was following etiquette this time considering the many times he told him to knock before entering and await permission, as well as using the door to exit. His desk had its back facing the door behind while he had the view from the window in front of him, so he could not expect the person who was entering was not the person he thought it was.

"You have quite the interesting gathering of company." The voice was unmistakeable.

Hitoshi got up and turned to face the person who should have been downstairs talking with Teresa than conversing with him. It only confirmed his theory that Tyuule had indeed come here for him rather than as an acquaintance to Teresa. She was using his partner-in-crime as an excuse to come here to do what, Hitoshi wanted to know.

The question was, why was it her snooping instead of that Haryo surbordinate of hers? The warrior bunny took his permission to enter as an excuse to sit on his guest room bed across from him to make herself comfortable.

"Is this perhaps the little kingdom you wished for yourself?" She reminded him of their previous deep conversation a few days back, she raised her leg whilst lying back onto the soft quilts. Tyuule seemed to be a master of seductive poses, because she seemed capable of keeping up this all the time till it became habit he thought.

The answer to that question made him conscious about how he answered and whether it would show otherwise on his face to indicate this establishment was anything but what it was intended for.

"Like I told His Highness, just something out of hobby." That was the right answer in his books.

Tyuule just chuckled at his response.

"Indeed, this place could not possibly be Furuta's dream." She left it vague as possible, only making it difficult for Hitoshi to answer.

"…." It was not at all in a relaxing mood with Hitoshi standing while Tyuule was treating his the bed of his temporary lodging as her own.

"That also implies your small restaurant is not so small after all." She gauged this using the café bistro as a reference. In her perspective, it was already impressive for a first start.

"Do be a bit more relaxed, Furuta. I did not come here with the intention of squabbling or inspecting your actions on His Highness's behalf."

"That can be seen. But what about yours?"

A breath of air escaped her mouth accidentally. "Still cautious, I see."

"I see no reason why I shouldn't." What did that mean? Tyuule wasn't entirely clear.

"Is there a reason why?" Tyuule would come to regret speaking before thinking as it was already difficult getting him to say anything that would make the conversation interesting. It did, just not the way it favoured her in particular.

"Well, when you've been thrown into a life-and-death situation at someone else's whim, I think you'll have plenty of reasons to be wary of him or her."

"…. I see…." How could she forget such an important thing? It may have been history and hidden from Zorzal, but Hitoshi was still crystal clear of her methods and her personality.

She'd really done it now. She directed him into a subject which neither of them really wanted to address. She was already regretting coming here but she had just stuck her foot knees depth into the tar so what harm could come further than this.

"Would it be too late to apologize?" Tyuule was the type that was prudent, but also was willing to play gambles in ways that would shake her opponent.

Hitoshi only remained where he was with the same expressionless look on his face. But in truth, he was astounded by what she had just asked of him. Apologize?!

That was breaking her character down on so many different levels.

"(Sigh)." Hitoshi gave no immediate response, only sitting on back on his armchair to ponder again.

The warrior bunny was interestingly stating intensely at him, awaiting a response anxiously. He was also doing the same, except not staring intensely. Judging the hue of her eyes painted in blood ruby and the motive behind every word she used. To be honest, he had his doubts about her since day one. But after a brief reflection, he actually realized that this was a windfall opportunity to get her off his back throughout the entire period and perhaps even have her reduce collateral from their idiot boss. Hitoshi decided on the option to break ice even though it was risky, but then again. It appeared that she too had taken the risk and was the first to actually initiate.

"I don't think I can, Miss Tyuule."

Hearing his final verdict however….. she was unable to suppress her downcast emotion, responding with only, "…. I see." Only for Hitoshi to halt her retreat with what he planned to follow with next.

"Because if we do this, our original agreement will be void and my subordinates might accidentally meet with unfortunate ends. Whether it was by your design or not."

"Ah-." It took a moment for Tyuule to recall what he was referring to. But remembered. In exchange for not messing with her affairs, she would not disturb his staff or him. In a way, her promise was reflected as her commands to the wolf heads and Haryo tribe to lay off his staff, the moment it ended, meant that immunity was gone. And around these parts, lowly servants disappeared every day all the time.

"In fact, maybe this calls for a refresher. A renewal per se."

"Re-…newal?" She was a little anxious that she had not gotten her hopes up on what he had yet to finish saying and what she thought.

"No, perhaps that word was wrongly conveyed." Hitoshi murmured. "A clear slate in relations perhaps, we start over from the beginning." At this point Tyuule was only repeating the key words of his sentence as she had difficulty comprehending this sort of line of thoughts.

Hitoshi held out a hand instead to better convey his intentions, with a light but sincere smile to add.

"Will you be willing to take this opportunity with me in having a fresh start in our continued working relationship?"

Tyuule gazed at his hand and then at him with a bewildered expression, not clearly comprehending what he had just said to be true. Did he want to have a fresh start with her, after all she'd done? Because clearly, she wouldn't in his shoes.

Her hand reached out shyly, and it was all that was required for Hitoshi to complete the rest. He pulled her hand in for a strong but firm handshake.

"You've probably heard it before, but my name is Hitoshi Furuta. I've studied in culinary arts nearly half my life, in the hopes of one day owning my own restaurant." Hitoshi gave a brief re-intro, it encouraged her to do the same in her own way.

"T-Tyuule, I serve Crown Prince Zorzal."

"Nice to meet you, Tyuule. I might be difficult to deal with, but please take care of me."

"Ah-… please do…. The same for me?" She responded unsure of whether it was the right way of responding to that overly humble way of introductions. It may not have been easy to carry out, but the person in question had done the hard part and all she had to do was accept and follow through. For once, she cursed any semblance of pride she still had when it came to basic etiquette or did she forget all these things when dealing with foreign dignitaries? Her own people were especially blunt so there was rarely any roundabout way to do things.

But was this all she wanted to say? She wondered.

"I-…." just as Hitoshi was about to return his hand, she spoke again.

"Mmm?"

It took only moment, however that was all she needed. If she spoke the truth would it change anything? That was what lingered on her mind. She wanted to test it out and see what Hitoshi could do to turn it around like he always seemed to do.

Hitoshi could see a serious expression form on her face gradually, wondering something was up. She wanted to say something important he figured.

"I relish the day…" Her hand strength started to increase around his, as she looked up to his eyes and for once said what she genuinely thought. Without noticing her face had a smile with traces that would have been taken as insanity.

"His Highness falls into the same sort of despair that I had."

Again, a silence matured. Tyuule found she was really horrible at these sorts of socializing skills despite her talents in the use of her womanly wiles, perhaps she over-depended on them all this while. And worst off, Hitoshi just stared at her without expression. But in truth, he was bemused, it took a while for him to get back into a workable route.

"Yeah… I do too."

"Pfffffttttttt-…ahahahahahahahahaha…..!" The warrior bunny couldn't hold it in, it was just too much. And what's more, the awkward look of his face contorting to say it. She knew it was rude to laugh, but it was just too amusing.

Hitoshi was just left with an awkward situation to recover from, but he had no choice but to wait. Although, whatever he'd done had helped move things on in a lighter tone. He didn't know if she knew it for a fact, but even the way she laughed was beautiful. Maybe if Kurata were to bear witness to this laugh and smile, his feelings might waiver for Persia. The thought entertained him to the point that even he chuckled lightly.

Tyuule thought he had caught on to her infectious laughter and unrestraint let her feelings be free for once. This was probably the first they'd shared an honest to god interaction that had not been with hidden suspicions or deep thoughts of intent from one another.

Tyuule would come to relish these moments and emotions until the day her mission was to be fulfilled….

She would have a second thought.

* * *

They had lost track of their initial motives. Hitoshi was supposed to continue his work on the incomplete Administrative affairs of the cafe bistro. Similarly, Tyuule forgot she had only meant to stay here for a moment while Teresa excused herself. But the old woman would leave her to do what she wanted, in fact she supported it.

She merely inquired to know about what sort of restaurant he intended to run, because her impression of one owned by Hitoshi far exceeded in expectations to the ones that were dotted about Sadera or even the Continent of Falmart for that matter.

Hitoshi ended up giving her a detailed description of his future plans. It was this far in their progress that even Hitoshi couldn't hide the fact that he was Japanese. But it was plain obvious to begin with.

"Why would you let your patrons witness you cook, would you not be afraid of them judging, criticizing you?" Tyuule had trouble understanding the teppanyaki and open grill concept that he shared as one option he wished to have.

"There're a few ways of answering that. For one, they can have confidence that I'll cook it in the way that they prefer. If not, they could always instruct me and if they wanted to make changes I would only be happy to do so."

"I see… so you establish an interaction with your clients. You could build relations, create a network of connections-."

"You seem to have a knack for these sorts of things, Miss." Hitoshi politely interrupted her as she seemed to go off on her own like before when she realised the potential of certain concepts she had only just learnt.

"With that kind of drive and ambition, I think you might make a pretty decent manager to several joints." She certainly had the looks and winning smile to gain patrons and balance human resources with just appearances alone.

"Is that so….." She learnt a little more than she'd hoped.

Hitoshi looked at the window, noticing the transition between clear sky to a warmer colour.

"It'll be an hour till the crew needs me to whip up something for his highness and his retinue for tonight's banquet."

"…." Just when she hoped that this would continue on for a little longer, their responsibilities came knocking. And to think, it was only talking about Hitoshi's things. Tyuule had no chance to share anything, yet she thoroughly enjoyed this kind of talk.

Hitoshi went to the desk to gather his notes and writing apparatus into a bag. Tyuule loitered near the desk and watched him pack up.

"What is this?" She picked up a sheet that had fallen to the ground and noticed doodling on it that was more of a pen looming over than actual plans being conveyed into this piece of paper. Hitoshi inadvertently let out a sigh, he was reminded of the little progress he made.

He came over to retrieve it when she held it out to him.

"What's holding the café opening."

"Why?" Even Tyuule found it weird from her perspective. He had already built the place, he had seeming funds and manpower, and last but not least, his food and beverage were unmatched as expected.

"It's about my target audience." Tyuule seemed to understand what he was referring too now. In the governing of her own people and much later, the empire domestic affairs, she'd learnt and applied directives on the differences in social class.

"If I serve the higher class, I'll have a smaller sale and-…. More difficulty experimenting. If it was for the lower class and workers, it would be difficult to generate revenue to funnel resources into experimenting on more complexed dishes which is unnecessary to this crowd which I intend to serve to His Highness in future. I worry that the ends might not justify the opening of the bistro in the long run when I leave it to someone else to run."

"So you are stuck in indecision between serving which of these two different classes of people, am I correct?" She put it pretty bluntly, but Hitoshi understood that it wasn't out of mockery or her being judgemental.

Hitoshi nodded.

Her slender hand rested upon her chin as she pondered this problem as if her own. She was so sincere, Hitoshi thought it rude to disturb her line of thought.

"Have you considered segregation?"

"I have, although I can see a recipe for disaster waiting to happen. Furthermore, I don't think I have the manpower to serve both patrons."

The nobles and the rich, didn't like being associated with the lower incomed and lower class. The same could be said for the other side, they didn't sit well with one another. Hitoshi had seen their antics from over a month of staying in the Capital City of Sadera.

"You can have them seated together." Tyuule finally spoke after much contemplation.

"But-."

"It is not the seating arrangement or the preference when it comes to the upper class. It is about showmanship." Tyuule began to explain to him.

"If I was a wealthy merchant's wife, searching for a place to enjoy a midday snack with company. I would go to an establishment that can best exhibit my show of wealth. Things like taste, ambience and service are secondary when it comes to the establishments fame and expense. This way, I would best flaunt my wealth to my fellow acquaintances. This is why the wealthy visit and patronise stores."

Hitoshi got a better understanding but saw not much of an alternative yet. So he continued to listen to her advice carefully.

"In the case of the lower incomed and class, simply finding a place to fill one's stomach or have value for money is a welcoming place. But of course, if it tastes good I would not mind spending a little more when I have the chance to or sharing amongst my companions."

Hitoshi realised she had a very clear grip on the desires and needs of the people as a whole in a community or in her case a tribe. She was definitely leadership material.

"Grades…." She murmured at first as she was developing her own response.

"What?"

"Different grades of foods and drinks which you may serve. Some cheap enough for a worker's daily wage to fill his stomach, while some so extravagant it was a waste of money, but would still impress clients with its presentation and level of service offered with its choice."

Hitoshi had one type of analogy for it, although it wouldn't be applied to cuisine served in a restaurant to serve different levels of cuisine. It was called food grading, like beef quality grades or wine. This was something not even done on the other side of the Gate.

"Will that really be enough? I just can't see them tolerating one another seating two paces from each other."

"Not in the rational sense, you will not. In fact, your business would be dubious in the eyes of the public at first. But soon, there will be patrons adventurous enough to go and eventually the crowd would follow."

"Why do you say that?" Hitoshi asked to which Tyuule smiled as she felt reliable for once to someone.

"Because you will have given them a reasonable place to rendezvous."

That's right. The Nobles and the wealthy didn't only talk amongst themselves, they also conversed with tradesmen and discussed business contracts. A place where they could freely converse without breaking the social ethics. Perhaps even in the wildest of sense, forbidden lovers separated by their lineage having a secret meeting here.

Hitoshi realised he was looking at the picture rather one dimensionally, why didn't he bring this up sooner with someone like Teresa? Perhaps he was looking down on their abilities too much or relying too much on himself. Either way, it was incredibly prideful and narrow of him.

"What do you think, Furuta?" Tyuule had been so absorbed in crafting up a suitable means for the establishment that she only just noticed Hitoshi in a dazed expression. He recovered quickly and looked to his unexpected benefactor.

"I-….. Don't know how to thank you…. Miss."

Seeing his utterly confused expression mixed with a show of humbleness broke down her own prideful exterior.

"Uh-…Mn. It was not that big a deal….. I suppose, if you are really sure-.." She began fiddling with her fingers.

"… Tyuule…." He could only hear her softly murmur her own name.

"Yes?"

"I said, Tyuule…. I would not mind you calling me that from now on. Is that a no?" If he had been in his normal composure he would have found it suspicious. But he was not.

Instead he bore witness to a beauty who gave a shy but cute response hoping for a reply. He knew he played and watched too many galges with his old roommate that it was infecting his mind with the power of 2D realities and "gap-moe" emulators.

"No…. Not no-.. I mean-… If it's alright….. Tyuule?"

Tyuule smiled brightly in a way she hadn't before and got up eagerly as if the whole day was worth this one favour granted and had satisfied her enough.

"It was a good day today, Furuta."

Tyuule approached the door ready to leave.

"Um-."

His voice leaked from his mouth, and it make her turn around expecting to hear something from him. Even though he didn't intend to say anything at first.

"If you'd like, I'll walk with you back to the palace." Now it was Tyuule's turn to be surprised that even her ears stiffened straight.

But instead of politely refusing him, she just accepted with a nod.

Hitoshi quickly packed his belongings and went down with her to the lobby where he informed Teresa and the Kalbu Siblings of his return to work. They said their goodbyes till next time in two days when he was a bit freer. Teresa didn't say a word however. She only nodded when he said he was leaving, then gazed at him with a very weird but bashful expression. This old woman had to lay off the shrooms in her backyard because even he knew they weren't herbs as she claimed they were, not in the medicinal sense that is.

At first, they walked side by side quietly down the street towards the palace, then halfway through she re-entered the topic about the future Restaurant of Hitoshi. Hitoshi dutifully explained further, however half of his mind was preoccupied with something else. His thoughts on their departure.

Why did he say that? Was it because there were always people looming in the streets who would snatch a pretty girl at this time of evening especially around these streets and he did that out of concern? She would have been the last person he offered that sort of gentlemen's compliment to. His own responses were confusing the hell out of him, yet he wanted to let it go with the flow.

That wasn't all. Every time he explained something and she listened and replied, he wanted just to hear her drone on or rather… just have her lock that smile that she had in place.

Even though he knew that it was the cause of all this distress in him, he didn't want it to stop. It became such that he was forced to question himself for his actions and thoughts now and when he made his departure from her.

-Hitoshi Furuta, what the hell are you doing?-

But until then….. maybe… he would just indulge in this feeling.


	11. Chapter 11 - Shackled by Fate

Author's Notes:

My exam is on mid-June, so efforts will reduce in speed a bit.

[Updates 31/05/2018] Some minor edits and additional content in the chapter at the end.

* * *

The South Palace had been running at its fullest for the last three days straight of lavished banquets and private parties/orgies. Held in the courtyards and the palace suites respectively.

The participants were not just Zorzal's own posse, but those of the highest office in the Senate and Army of his pro-war faction. There were some he invited but were not the kind to indulge in this sort of debauchery and respectfully declined for more important matters.

Those that did attend this celebratory marathon were glad to have lived this long and to be born of use to Zorzal El Caesar, the future Emperor. If there was one thing, Zorzal did right, it was his lack of distinction between ranks. He treated them all like his friends for those two nights and they could not help but ingratiate themselves to him in his future of glory and conquest.

The haughty crown prince, confusing sucking up for loyalty allowed these arse-kissers to inflate his ego to a disgusting degree that he thought he was some sort of demi-god. Unkillable and immortal.

There was an exorbidant amount of wine being brought out of the stores and whatever could not fit the demand was bought from outside. Patch was forced to purchase an entire winery's year-round stores for this one three-day party. Then, Tyuule told him the most absurd thing, "Pour it into the fountain." It pained his wine appreciator's heart, but even he wasn't dumb enough to refuse her orders. So, there was a dark crimson stream flowing constant into the pool of wine, the women were in plenty to please Zorzal's guests, domestic and foreign.

Yet, these were not the best part of the whole event. It has always been, that food at a banquet was often just an accessory to brighten up the place for drinks and entertainment or to fill their initial hunger pangs. But Zorzal's banquet was different.

It had been a wild rumour that floated around, the Crown Prince had acquired himself the God of Cookery, the master of all culinary cuisines of the land. Most who half-believed this tale had only just joined in his Pro-war faction. But after a meal in Zorzal's company, the more they began to believe it was not just a rumour, but the truth. Their wild assumptions led them to believe that if one deity chose to anoint the crown prince with his presence, then perhaps it was by divine will that he be ruler of the continent and liberator against the invaders. On the first day, Zorzal made fun of all his subjects who indulged more in the food than the wine and women. But by the second day, their palates had adapted to this food of complex, taste, smell, and flavor. Food that could draw out the rawest emotions and crack down the most stubborn of characters for Zorzal to worm his way into their hearts.

By the third day, their loyalty to him was assured. He would have the war he had always wanted, to retake back his dignity lost to those damnable Men in Green.

(CRASH) Heads tracked a body as it flew into an ornamental column holding a vase. Absorbing the impact at the cost of the fine work of art.

All of a sudden, those raw euphoric emotions enjoyed in the banquet were doused with a cold front.

The one who had caused this breaking of moods was Zorzal, punching the offender in the cheek with such force that it made him lose footing. Zorzal stood where he was, staring down coldly at the one who had committed the audacity in his eyes and all those present as witnesses. Propped against the crumbled ceramic column was the man who had committed the greatest sacrilege in imperial history. To lay his hand upon not just his liege, but the future emperor of the Empire. Without him knowing it besides the swelling from where he'd been slapped, Zorzal's face not only had the handprint marking, but his nostrils leaked a trickle of blood from how hard he'd received that unsuspected blow. Adrenaline and drunkenness prevented him from feeling the full force of the offenders unraveled hatred.

That offender was no one else but Hitoshi Furuta, the so-called "God of Cookery".

"Insolence!"

"Guards! Arrest him!" Shouted Zorzal's closest aides, Herm and Mudra, who had been in cahoots in that spot of mischief that made Hitoshi lose his cool for that moment.

The leading dog head in-charge of the courtyard internal security tonight immediately moved in to arrest him. Hitoshi stood up on his own but made no notion of escaping or fighting back. A detail of dog heads of the Oprichnina inner-guard slotted their spears under his arms and locked them. The optio NCO stood in front of him and delivered a barrage of brutal-sounding punches into his stomach that let everyone in the banquet know that this was no even the beginning of his punishment yet, but it would be severe.

"How dare a plebe like you strike his highness!" He yelled giving him all he had with his fists.

Yet, to his inner surprise, Hitoshi hardly made a sound. The only way he knew he'd done enough hurt to ease His Highness's anxiety was from the blood pouring out of his mouth everytime he struck a supposedly soft spot.

Until his strength from standing gave out from the loss of breath, from all those hits that took the air out of his lungs. The optio was no lightweight. Only when he was on his knees, did the host of the banquet wave his hand to tell them to hold. The guards held him up by his arms from lying down on the floor.

Zorzal squatted in front looking down at the person who until recently had disappointed him.

"I have to be honest here, Furuta. Not even my father has laid a hand upon me."

Hitoshi's only response was a goblet of blood and mucus he spat out in front of both of them.

"To think I actually liked you that much to make you my Royal Chef, and you-…. Not only do you spit in my face by declining but instead-… This is how you repay me?!" A sudden impulse rose in Zorzal as he recalled the value he saw in a subject such as Hitoshi, one of a kind. He mercilessly delivered a roundhouse kick to his cook's cheek that made a sharp crack sound from his joints. "Ingrate!"

The guests were made to bear witness to this brutality, some cheered on, others flinched everytime the crown prince became more unbecoming with his anger. Yet, the fire in Hitoshi's eyes refused to give out. It continued to stare at him with loathe, what could possibly have made the eccentric cook lose his calm and strike him? Zorzal couldn't comprehend even if he was sober.

It was enough to brew his fury for another round, till Tyuule wrapped her arms around his bicep and leaned in to whisper out of reach to even the sharpest ears

"Your Highness! Please stop!... Not in front of your guest…"

Her reasoning was just barely enough to stay his hand as he flung her aside but turned away in annoyance.

"Guards?! Send this filth to the dungeons. At first light, give him fifty lashes. That will make an example of him to the rest!" Zorzal expressed his desire for further torment upon the person who betrayed his trust.

The oprichnina guards did only his bidding, dragging him out of the courtyard via the reinforced oaken chamber doors of the main entrance that creaked even so slowly and would end with a heavy clang.

"From this moment on….. we are done, Furuta! You hear me?! DONE!" Zorzal raged as his guests watched the palace's once beloved chef get taken away.

Tyuule watched with an unhooded anxiousness as she was helpless to reverse Zorzal's verdict upon Hitoshi. His words were law and he had spoken before thinking things through, letting his emotions govern his thoughts.

And it was like this, that Hitoshi fell from leading figure of the most prestigious Palace Kitchen into an enemy of the Crown Prince and therefore the Empire. Doomed to the dungeons forever unless the gods wished otherwise.

* * *

The morning before -

He had to give it to Tyuule, she really could read the thoughts of the Imperial citizens fluidly. As was predicted, business started out initially quiet as the people held their reservations about his establishment. The café bistro, he ended up naming Koinu Koen, roughly translating to "A pup's sanctuary" in Nihon. Few expressed their thoughts against the name for fear it would have inauspiscious reference in the eyes of others. But Hitoshi chose to keep it, for it reflected the unhidden truth of the shop, run mostly by members of the dog people.

The Kalbu siblings were quick to pick up the working motions of the trade. Siria had already memorized and applied a variety of recipes that would keep the patrons' interest maintained. Further self-study improved her already competent standard to levels that Hitoshi considered in his opinion competitive with other similar establishments. Pulps was no slouch either, working twice the amount of his sister at the counters and waitering for the patrons with a rugged but friendly smile and attitude. To keep the progress in check and self-manageable, he brought Tequila over to take the reins of the operation, both on surface and the supplies smuggling syndicate in the backyard.

She was one of the few able to travel in and out of the palace at any given time. Furthermore, she had all the knowledge in running restaurant businesses and possessed decent arithmetics and accounting skills compared to siblings who were still studying with the aid of Hitoshi's basic mathematics chart. That was just the cream on top compared to her speciality in baking of confectionaries would do for Koinu Koen.

To break the social barrier norm, he invited Seamus over for a cup of tea to discuss their logistic issues for mobilization. Meeting with them was a representative of the Merchant guild aligned to the Akusho District and under the Crime Lords' banner. Seated in the front courtyard in view of the public, Seamus was dressed in high-quality robes of a noble house, while the representing merchant in modest working attire casted a contrasting look between them and against social norms. Passers-by noticed their engaging yet friendly conversation despite their backgrounds, sharing their findings at the taverns where listening ears passed this information on to parties who were interested.

Both parties understood they were being used for something else, and Hitoshi made no attempt to hide it. He only made it worth their while with a serving of the best confectionaries and flowing beverages on the house. Plus, he gave them this knowledge that if they wished to conduct business with clients, bringing them here to inexpensively entertain would not be such a bad idea.

Over the next few days, business rose to the point where some patrons had to wait to be seated. The coffee and tea were a welcomed addition to the list of Saderan favourites. The bread and pastries were constantly running out of stock. But best of all, KoinuKoen's food and beverage prices remained affordable to all.

But with the Café Bistro running at full capacity throughout its business hours till dusk, Hitoshi was left with fewer hands to manage an ongoing banquet that Zorzal hosted with his subjects to raise morale and support, but more importantly, earning pledges of fealty. Having not enough time to recruit and screen outsourced chefs and kitchen hands, he reluctantly took Seamus up on his previous offer. Seamus was only glad to be reliable as he introduced him to a slave merchant in the Azure district, a slightly well-off commercial area that sold wares and products to the wealthy.

Here, there were slaves of every denomination, hailing from as far as the Eastern Continents. Hitoshi did a careful search through the catalogues for any Japanese names that might have popped up, Kenzaki was always nearby for a quick rescue in case they found any other hostages like Noriko Mochizuki. I.e. her missing boyfriend. But of course, no shrewd slavers would dare reveal such volatile merchandise that could earn the ire of the Men in Green. You'd have to be part of their inner circle of loyal patrons in order to get access to products of "higher-ranged", and Seamus was by no means one.

As he expected, Hitoshi had chosen two female human slaves. But Hitoshi was too tired to explain why he'd chosen them in particular. Those two, Melda and Nidi were by no means bad looking, but the slave merchant's warning was their rebellious attitude and several escape attempts. Leading to their relatively low and surprisingly affordable rates, inclusive of battering and tax deductions. Precisely the type of people he needed in his kitchen.

There were plenty of strong men who would fit the job of carrying heavy supply loads, menial labours and for their better endurance. However, it would be difficult to bring them in with the Praetorian Guards' and their suspicions of able-bodied men who could conduct mischief within the walls and beyond their control.

With pretty-looking women, it was easier to pass checks as the South Palace had no end to the numbers brought regularly to be chosen for Zorzal's harem and promptly discarded if he lost interest.

He finally gained the time to speak with them in person after Seamus bid him farewell. To the left, a short-haired woman with defiant eyes and to the right, a timid one. He started off by surprising them in the most unheard of way.

"What will you do, now that you've gained your freedom?"

He asked them as if the matter of unbinding their status as slaves was but a whim. Shocking them even more when he handed them each their deeds to their lives with accompanying signatures of endorsement. Effectively freeing them on the spot.

Nidi, the meek one held a more reserved outlook to what should she do. Whereas, Melda seemed more mature in mindset. There was little a slave could do once freed. No prior working experience, no education, and no crucial knowledge or skills in surviving. Most people thought that if slaves could be free, they could freely do what their hearts desired. The reality was not so kind.

So Melda's quick and determined response with a bowed head was, "Please take me into your employ." The response Hitoshi waited for.

Melda took some time convincing Nidi to accompany her, this way they would be clothed, sheltered, feed and paid regular wages like regular workers than slaves. When Hitoshi had been confirmed of their request, he stated his name and business. They quietly accepted the situation and willingly followed him.

Although when they arrived at the place they were to be working, they didn't expect it to be the Imperial Palace Grounds. Though he never stated working or running a restaurant he didn't imply not either. In their minds, Hitoshi was just some roadside stall owner of dubious origin. Melda especially held a dazed look the entire journey to the South Palace Kitchen. So, he let that be a lesson to them in judging people by their appearance.

"Master's returned!" Chive came out of the store room to greet him and announce he return to the rest. Initially tongue-tied he brought two pretty slaves with him.

"Call in the rest, I'll wait for them to come out."

Chive disappeared and returned shortly with Basille and Patch who were expressed the same expressions and thoughts as the latter. Hitoshi ignored this, it wasn't worth the time to explain.

"These are your new understudies, Melda and Nidi. You will teach them the workings of our organisation as well as the proper etiquette to adopt within the presence of Officers, Nobles and His Highness especially." His short summary explained everything as a misunderstanding on their part.

"Patch, on your trip out for supplies. Have your missus accompany you out to buy them clothing, I'll give you the whole day off." Even if it was a favour from her, Patch's wife should be pleased to spend the day with her husband.

"Are you sure? Are we not on a tight schedule already?" Patch asked concerned about the situation they were in. Four people managing an entire banquet was not an easy feat, now he wanted to deprive another member and overload two more with more work.

Although, Basille and Chive didn't seem as against the idea as he originally thought. Occasionally sneaking glances at the two new work staff, it at least gave an indication that they were interested to play along. If they did things right, they could have them assist them in the cooking.

To make time for all of them, for the preparation of today's banquet course, Hitoshi decided on mainly oven-based cooking which comprised of a simple marination stage and a baking period that required little to no intervention at all.

With still some time till the window for procuring additional foods, Hitoshi decided to visit Zorzal's office to inquire the Crown Prince's preference for the morning and evening.

But before that, breakfast was being expected. The benefit of working under Zorzal was that he had his meals at a later than usual time, either from over-sleeping, afternoon naps or dozing off. The drawback was his unusually large appetite. Often at times, would have fed seven men in his place. That was about all that he could do exceedingly well compared to his peers.

It took a cart full of individual trays to lug around to each of the guest suites, depositing their late morning meals on their tables or passing it to their "night companions" before serving His Highness Zorzal. Hitoshi never entered Zorzal's bedroom chambers, and the later knew that but not for the same reason he thought which was respectful conduct. Hitoshi didn't want to see a pig's personal sty beyond the pig itself.

If he wanted his meal, it would be waiting warm under a cover in the office. Literally becoming Zorzal's only motivation to go to the office where work awaited his attention. His beloved assistant manager could organise and manage the state affairs, but she couldn't endorse them. By the time he arrived, all he needed to do was scribble a signature onto the documents. Even then he complained.

Today was just another day slaving away for another corporate entity, just in a different setting. Hitoshi announced his arrival with a few knocks on the door.

"Furuta here, I bring breakfast."

"Come in." It wasn't Zorzal's bombastic voice, even so, he entered because it was his number two in-charge instead. Should he be surprise after this long? Seated at the head of the table was Tyuule, supposed to only be Zorzal's pleasure slave. Yet, she was running the country in his steed. Could he have fallen any further? Hitoshi kept his thoughts about how Tyuule should have gotten over with killing him and doing what she wanted to the Empire after. At least there would be a predictable pattern for the Empire citizens to recover their fallen monarchy.

Why did he even allow her to plot against Zorzal and the Empire, which in turn destabilized Japans in-the-works relation to the Empire? A simple whistle-blow and she would've been finished. It would have been the case long ago, had Abo not disclosed his affiliation to "them". That was why, he decided he needed an unpredictable variable in control, to keep Abo's prediction off and delay his-… "their" plans. Why of all places did they have to find him again and in the Special Region? Hitoshi silently grumbled.

Hitoshi expelled his unpleasant thoughts and entered with his cart of dishes, meeting eyes with the diligent and confident woman at work. Tyuule stopped her quill for a moment and spared a glance.

"…."

"…."

"Good morning." Hitoshi intiated their engagement with a greeting.

"Mm. Good morning."

Zorzal wasn't here, he didn't need to ask her where he was. He chose not to disturb her during her work. Hitoshi simply placed the trays of breakfast belonging to Zorzal on a coffee table which he usually enjoyed his morning nourishment.

"What did you make this time, Hito-….. Furuta?"

Hitoshi found it curious why she tried so hard to call him informally only to revert back, when she used to just call him Chef or Furuta. He figured he wouldn't question her for the effort when she took the attempt addressing him in a more-friendly manner. They were still the farthest thing from friends, perhaps acquaintances that had due respect for one another was a better interpretation of their working relation.

Hitoshi brought out a serving on a platter concealed by its own dish cover he made for her as well. Placing the dish in front of her in the usual restaurant etiquette he adopted when serving anyone, it made her thoroughly convinced that he was truly the embodiment of a chef.

Lifting the covers, he exposed the breakfast platter that was rather too neatly arranged for just a morning meal, but this was Hitoshi's strong restaurant habits in effect.

Tyuule looked in amazement to something new and unusual this time from his occasionally conventional but still delicious breakfast meals. "This is….."

"French toast with wild berries and scrambled eggs on the side. Enjoy." Hitoshi stepped back leaving Tyuule to admire his work for the morning.

This "French Toast" was golden in colour with white powder coated on top of it, strange foods often made consumers hesitate when eating. Tyuule knew his food was always good, but even she had those tendencies, although it was more of tickling her own curiosity in what kind of flavours she would enjoy this time.

"If you would like, I could give you a brief summary of how and what was it made of."

"Yes, please." Tyuule was already picking up her utensils, ready to dig-in in her even-dignified manner.

"Heated on a pan with melted margarine, I placed slices of bread. Poured a mixture of one-part cinnamon five-part brown sugar, beaten with eggs and milk. Adding sugar as I went. Then, I covered and left it in cold-storage overnight."

"That long?" Tyuule couldn't fathom all that effort only to keep it under cold storage, Hitoshi simply gave a nod.

"The mixture needs to be absorbed into the bread. Then, this morning I placed them in the oven to bake to give what you have over there."

After his explanation, she cut a portion and placed that bit into her mouth. "It…. Is sweet. A different sweet from this snowy powder." She meant the icing, but she would rather indulge in the food than talk, leaving him to brief her on what else was on the meal.

"The small saucer with golden brown liquid is maple syrup, something to make an already sweet dish….. sweeter." Her hand reached for the saucer and poured a tiny bit upon the toast and ate that portion to an unmistakable show of delight. It seemed she forgot how to maintain appearances for that moment, and it was all this foods' fault.

"But so far, all you've had is carbohydrates to sustain you, a balanced diet demands sufficient protein, vitamins and antioxidants to start the day and keep you healthy. Which comes down to the gourmet eggs."

Hitoshi motioned to the omelette pancake next to the toast. Briefly stopping to try the egg, her knife sliced down the middle revealing the layers of ingredients sandwiched within the cooked omelette.

"Pan fried with lightly diced cheese, green chives, capsicum, mushrooms and parsley along with bacon bits."

Where it had just been something akin to a dessert in the morning with the French toast, this omelette provided the wholesome feeling of nutrition and revitalised her strength with its savoury tastes. As she was continuing to enjoy her meal, Hitoshi returned to his cart, but did not leave yet.

While she was finishing up what was left of her breakfast to her sudden disappointment, a hand placed a hot beverage in front of her. Its entire top was covered in foamy cream, and there was a recognisable whiff from it.

"This is Cinnamon Vanilla Latte, a different style of coffee from the one you had the last time."

She recalled that he mentioned there to be some kind of stimulation as a result of drinking this beverage, she could not forget those sensations involved either.

"MmMm?!" Realizing a different taste, one that was not unlike the "cappuccino" coffee she had the last time, but more creamy delicious.

"Try not to work too late, Tyuule. Rest early when you get the chance. These beverages are good for soldiering through, but they aren't a permanent solution."

Her ears darted up indicating her astonishment he knew of her situation.

"So, what else can you do besides cook, brew and face read?" She said as she put down the coffee cup, more willing to have this conversation with him than before as signs of her fatigue were disappearing. But only temporarily.

"Forgive me, I didn't presume to interpret your thoughts." Tyuule raised her had before he spoke further.

"It is fine, you could say this meal has more than made up for it." She said with a smile like that evening. "Thank you, Furuta."

While he did like that smile, he found it hard to continue looking in her direction while she donned it. It was the same thing as that evening. Did he actually do all this to get a smile out of her again? Hitoshi's heart was in turmoil, but his disciplined face again failed to show it. This was something he only experienced around her, not even other acquaintances he'd been with for years did he have this effect. It frightened him deep down and yet, felt so familiar he yearned it.

"I wonder if His Highness would have the taste for this sort of drink." Tyuule mused as she drank down on her liquid-rejuvenation.

"I doubt it. Besides, I only made that portion for you."

"Uh-" (ding) "Ah!" Hitoshi turned around from clearing the plates, to see what the commotion was about. But she had only just let the cup slip from her hands onto the floor, slipping its remaining contents onto the floor as well as her hand.

Before she had time to react, Hitoshi was already on it. A rag fell to the floor to soak up all of the slip, a working towel that was dampened with water immediately enveloped the hand that was burnt by the hot coffee.

"You'll forgive me but, this is all I have at the moment."

"Uh- no. It's…. I am alright." Tyuule tried to retrieve her hand back, but firm grips kept it from her and remained under a cold towel.

"Don't treat these burns lightly, Tyuule. Or they'll be permanent." Met with such a serious gaze from his end, she had no way of preparing herself. Hitoshi quickly understood what he had done and relinquished her hand back to her.

"I'm sorry."

"N-No-... it's-…."

"I'll take my leave now, I won't disturb you further in your work. The Kitchen requires my supervision for the dinner course in a couple of hours. Tonight, is after all, the grand finale of His Highness's banquet party. Then, we'll be back to the normal routine." Leaving her with the towel as he pushed the cart out after depositing the last of the dishes for Zorzal and his in-house guests.

Watching him leave the premise, she had never thought she would spend so long in standing watch. Her burn, she hardly felt the sting, it was not due to the towel or treatment. Her senses to the heat had long since numbed. When she was stuck by burning torches in the battlefield or the scorching iron Zorzal branded her with during "fun" nights. But if by some redeeming factor, being provided with the towel had for once soothed those pains even by a little.

"I said, morning Tyuule…" These words returned her back to reality, presented Zorzal's call for a second time.

"Uh- good morning, Your Highness! Did you sleep well last night?" She quickly adopted the proper stance and smile.

"Mnnn…. So so, I guess. So what did Furuta make for me this time-…Oww!" The Crown Prince barely dressed in proper robes after his midnight romp with the other pleasure slaves picked a slice of toast with his barehands and munched down on the bread one after another.

"MmmHmmm! Jwust hwat I bwas uooking fowr." Zorzal commended with his mouth full.

Zorzal would busily wolf down on the seven full servings of French toast, maple syrup and omelettes that he would not have time to even hear her report. Not that he ever seriously paided attention though, this time he had the peace to eat in quiet.

"(cough) (cough)…. Damn that Furuta! Trying to get me to choke myself with his damn good food, where's a drink when you need one!"

"If your highness would like, I will bring one immediately." She volunteered.

"Mmm-… nahh. This will do. (burp) Ahhhh…. That is some good stuff." He gulped down the saucer holding the syrup to wash down the contents in his throat as a substitute for water and enjoying the sweet taste of it at that.

"….." If Hitoshi were here to witness this, perhaps he would be rolling his eyes right about now. Come to think of it, he rarely stayed around to watch Zorzal eat and praise his food. She was starting to understand why now. He ate like domestic animals eating leftovers from a swill feed. Voracious and uncaring towards the efforts taken in making that food. Hitoshi had spent a whole night in preparation for this meal, perhaps many others he had served to Zorzal over the month he worked under him. It even made her upset thinking about it and desired not to continue seeing him eat as well.

"Did you already have your share? Huh! Then you could have told me what to expect at very least, this is great! I should have Furuta tune his dishes to be more on the sweet side, I could get used to this! What do you think, Tyuule?"

With both hands holding the towel he left behind, it found its way against her nose. With a whiff, she could get the scent of every ingredient that was used to make the dishes he'd cooked thus far and something else as well. A strong but familiar scent, a distinguishable unique aroma that permeated the towel. The sweat used to cook with heart and soul, what was that word he told her when they first encountered each other within the palace grounds again? Isho- Ishoku Dogen.

Food is medicine to the soul.

She could not agree more, it healed parts of her that even she did not know could be healed. But that was it, she had an objective and an intent that could not be swayed. Even so….. now and then, it would be nice to experience these kinds of things once in a while.

"Eh. The sweetest thing yet."

* * *

Present –

"S-Should we leave now?"

"Why are you asking him? He'll obviously say no!"

Basille and Chive argued over their predicament.

How could things turn out like this? How did Master Furuta suddenly assault the Crown Prince for no apparent reason? How did he have the gall to do such a thing, wasn't he a loyal servant of the crown?

Parsley Romuli knew and yet, also did not understand entirely. This was Hitoshi they were talking about, the other side of him he secretly knew. He understood that the Crown Prince had sadistic tendencies and that he may have been on the influence at that time. When their new work member Nidi had been called out on complaints of poor food arrangement by a guest, Zorzal only beckoned the staff to summon her forward. Fearing they would accuse her of dallying in their presence, she came forward herself even though the staff told her not to do such things by herself. It was indeed a mistake on her part and she wanted to accept responsibility for it, as earnest as she was to prove herself as Melda had. However, she did not entirely understand the antics and temperament of the Crown Prince in particular. Chive called on Hitoshi who was speak to that Warrior Bunny, to parley on Nidi's behalf and possible accept responsibility to spare her of whatever punishment came their way, which he immediately did when he was told the situation.

From what he heard from the servants who bore witnesses to that incident, Nidi seemed to have taken the appeal of one of the Crown Prince's lieutenants, Marquis Calasta. After hearing her apologize so earnestly, it tickled the Marquis's fancy a bit. Crown Prince thought to reward him by giving her over to him, confusing her status as a pleasure slave or courtesan amongst the many in the courtyard, due to her looks. She apparently didn't refuse correctly in the proper manner, but could you blame her for only starting to learn cooking and etiquette from scratch? Because it incited Crown Prince Zorzal's anger, but he cooled-off surprisingly quickly for someone drunk. Perhaps it was one of the guests who suggested it, maybe it was even His Highness himself that introduced this "punishment game" she was to play with them as penance and a way to seek redemption.

It involved a knife, and a soft wooden target board which was hung.

In Zorzal's words, "Since you say it was the fault of those clumsy hands, Calasta will punish it. Put you hand against the board, we will throw these knives at the target, if we fail to hit then you are free to go." As frightened and unwilling as she was, she had no right to refuse.

It suddenly became a scene where the Crown Prince were performing for the party to make the atmosphere more lively. Viscount Herm had a go first and barely hit the target board, earning the mockery and ridicule of the Crown Prince and his posse. General Mudra did slightly better with his being on the board but above Nidi's hand by inches. Calasta announced that he did not want to harm such beautiful hands and forgave her, being lavished with praise for being merciful and magnanimous from the guests. The Crown Prince complained that Calasta had deprived him of the chance to have a go. But no one was going to stop him and so he threw his with true aim, which actually would have impaled her wrist had the knife connected.

But the entourage were entertained instead by a knife catching chef that suddenly appeared. Thinking this was part of the entertainment, with the Crown Prince thinking that too, since his Kitchen Head had always proven himself one of many traits. Until they heard the powerful smack, that grounded the Crown Prince onto the floor. Delivered by Hitoshi's own hand. The rest of the story was irrelevant at this point.

Nidi's companion, Melda did the best to console the young girl from experiencing such a traumatic event till she passed out, exhausted from inner-anxiety. Hitoshi was now in the dungeons because of her, she thought.

Now, the boys were suggesting they leave the palace grounds and find asylum in the Magic City of Rondel, or even Alnus Hill. Things would be justifiably dangerous in their circumstance, since they were the surbordinates of the condemned.

"You run and you will only give Oprichnina justification to give chase!" It was finally the time where they would recognise his appointment as the Vice-Kitchen Head, so he would use it.

"So what do we do then?" Basille asked representing all of their inquiries.

"We work as normal."

"Surely you jest!" Chive laughed him off.

"I do not!" But Patch shouted sternly back.

"How could you even think of leaving your master behind?" Melda's questioning caught her senior by the tongue.

"Th- This would not have happened if your friend had not messed things up!"

"Well maybe if you had been a better teacher she would not have made that mistake at all!" She couldn't help it, even if Chive was higher ranking in their hierarchy, it was in her nature to be rebellious.

"You-."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Silence fell as Patch for the first time raised his voice in anger. When all became quiet as were their thinking, he spoke what he knew about the situation at best.

"…. Whether Master Furuta has been detained or not, His Highness still needs his daily nourishment. That fact has not changed. It is still our responsibility, the South Kitchens mission to carry out that purpose."

"But we are not even in Master Furuta's league!" It was the hard truth, even Patch understood that from eating what they served as Hitoshi taught them as practice.

His level was beyond anything that Patch had sampled in the Imperial Kitchens and possibly even better than those Eastern Archipelagoes.

"You do not need to." Naturally, they turned to the direction of the unfamiliar voice. Only to find a grim reaper standing at their entrance.

"Lady Tyuule!" Patch knew he at least owed her a formal greeting due to her influence here in the South Palace.

Said Warrior Bunny approached them to explain what she had meant in her interruption.

"As I said, you do not need to match Furuta's talent, you only need to appeal to His Highness's taste."

"T-Taste, you say?"

Even though she was being plain and simple, they still had difficulty understanding what she meant.

"His Highness, enjoys sweet things. The sweeter the better, and in large portions will it please him greatly enough he will ignore extending his reach upon those who would feel his anger."

"Sweet foods…"

"You had best get on with it as soon as possible. His Highness ordered me to come here to hasten his afternoon meal sooner than the usual."

Things were now starting to get worked up, all thoughts of escape had left them as the Crown Prince had his eye on them now and there was no way to escape when they were in the lion's den. But if they didn't satisfy Zorzal's cravings, they would be on the menu instead.

"You heard the lady, chop chop! Basille, set the stoves and ovens on. Chive, draw the five basic fresh ingredients and as much sugar as you have."

"On it!" Basille obeyed.

"By Hardy's bosom-… Gah! To hell with it!" Chive cursed as he reluctantly followed his instructions.

Patch turned to the last member that had not properly been initiated into the group's style, but in this sort of time, there was no time to be choosy. "Melda, I am afraid we are too shorthanded to let you take care of Nidi. She will have to deal with this on her own. At most, we can have her sent to Koinu Koen for the time being to avoid trouble."

"I understand. Just tell me what to do."

"Go to my quarters, on the shelf there is a brown leather bind book, please bring it over." Melda did just that, wondering what it was for.

"I must express my- uh-…. Lady Tyuule? What are you doing?" As Patch turned to politely thank and dismiss the one who had delivered the Crown Prince's message, said individual was putting on an apron that was left hanging on the rack and tying her hair up. She noticed his attention on her.

"If you were left on your own, you could not possibly tell what His Highness likes and does not. I will assist in taste testing, that much I can do."

"…. I am grateful." Patch said sincerely. The more he pondered on why this woman was suddenly helping them after the things she'd done, the more it opened up new questions as to how she could decide to change her stance with them so easily.

"Having Furuta leave would be….. unfortunate." Sensing he had these thoughts, Tyuule addressed them casually. Her monotone answer was enough for him.

"Lady Tyuule, I must beseech you. Will Master Furuta be able to return?"

"….."

"Surely you could persuade the Crown Prince into reevaluating his previous decision. I mean, does His Highness not treasure him for his dishes?"

"That is irrelevant." She answered coldly, Patch knew he was being presumptuous, but he had to know.

"His Highness's word is law, it will never contradict itself. He is not allowed to pass his own meaningless words off as a mere drunken ramble or it would spark rumours and display a lack of steadfastness to his armies and populus." From a political standing point, what Tyuule said was true. However, the real reason was far less virtuous. He was simply stubborn, throwing a tantrum because someone who should have been loyal as a dog bit him and was not the least bit sorry. Zorzal was not going to take back what he said even if he had not been sober at the time, because it would be shameful to say so when there were so many that witnessed his stance that day. Perhaps if he had simply let things stay the course, it would have been fine. But after Hitoshi had been taken away. He continued to sprout nonsense to his entourage about setting Hitoshi as an example to all the other serfs. His sentence to punishment was set in stone.

"Master Romuli, I found it!" Melda returned in the nick of time, holding what he asked for.

"One surprisingly small booklet." She put it into Patch's outreached hands.

"Thank you, please help Chive draw the meats from the ice room." Hearing this, Melda casted an unsatisfied look.

"I know that both of you cannot see eye to eye about everything. Believe me, the things we have been through, even you would empathize with his way of thinking even if you think it's cowardly now."

Melda's expression changed, perhaps she felt she was being unreasonable for being so difficult in their presence, especially when Patch was her superior.

"No. I understand, I will help the best I can."

"Thank you, Melda." Patch said as she waved while going to assist Chive despite not being on good terms.

Patch unclasped the bindings on his book and started to browse through the notes, Tyuule had a peep at what he had written inside.

"What is that?"

"This? I little something, Master Furuta had me do." He presented it to her whilst flipping through the pages.

At first, Tyuule found it weirdly arranged for a personal journal, until she realised it wasn't.

"This is-…."

"Mm." Patch gave a nod. "A logbook of every dish Master Furuta has cooked in the South Kitchen."

In other words, what Patch had complied together was one of the first records of a recipe book.

"I was made to copy everything we cooked. He wanted to have it published and distributed all over the Continent, as crazy as it sounds…." Patch couldn't help but laugh it off a little. Because he knew that it was wishful thinking in the world they lived in right now. Paper and parchment were difficult and expensive to make, the more sensible option for using that was to write contracts, conveyances, higher learning scriptures, magic scriptures and other important matters that demanded writing. Not cooking.

It was common within the culinaries trade to hide their secret recipes which was what made them unique to their customers and what added value to their creations. Yet, Hitoshi was planning to publicize his recipes that made him famous across the Continent to any one who wished to cook almost like him. This sort of vision, even Patch couldn't fully comprehend. But Tyuule seem to have a different idea. There would no longer be just a few chefs.

Everyone who had the heart for cooking could be their own God of Cookery.

It was strangely metaphorical, and noble at the same time. She had never heard of it, to share one's talent to the extend that it cease to be one when everyone had it. Never would she have thought one who had a trade so mundane even in her eyes to have the ability to change the world around them.

The next time, Hitoshi would meet his staff who would be safe thanks to the efforts of one who did not require compensation. It would be in grim times.

* * *

Not even a day went by since his crime, and it was punishment time. There were not second thoughts about his imprisonment, not that he was hoping for any. His arms were tightened on the ropes of an apparatus for holding him up and still enough for his punishment to be delivered in what appeared to be a central courtyard of a large city prison. This wasn't the Palace Dungeons, this was somewhere else entirely.

There to bear witness were all the prisoners out of their cells to enjoy this show, the jailers, the superintendent and a small group of Oprichiki Officers representing Zorzal. There to witness and bring back news to Zorzal. They were field political officers born from the Oprichnina law to be the "will of Zorzal", the closest Earth equivalent would have been the Soviet Commissar.

"Convict, Hitoshi Furata. You are sentenced for the greatest crime to be committed upon our Sovereign. Assault of the first degree upon your liege, Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar."

The Oprichiki personally saw to his by checking the clasps around his wrists and ankles holding him up standing.

"His Highness decrees, fifty lashes of the whip upon you. Feel his disappointment seep into your very body."

(rip) Being immobilized, they started to tear away his shirt to expose his back for the torturer and his waiting whip. At first, the crowd of prisoners cheered loudly, a soft looking fellow was about to receive hell worth several severe crimes. In the prison, they had run out of interesting things, so they turned to this short thrill as a means to pass the time and most importantly, forget their reality.

But after his back was exposed, they lost all of their excitement in an instant. The first to be astonished was the Oprichiki Officers themselves. The torturer had yet to deliver his justice, but he recognised those scars anywhere. Specifically, the scars on Hitoshi's back. Those criss crossing long lacerations were the result of brutal torture. And they were deeper than any the torturer had ever dispatched upon criminals.

"You, criminal. What sort of crime did you commit before deceiving your way into His Highness's employ?" The leading Oprichiki became inquisitive of his history, pressing his baton intimidatingly upon his face.

"They're love lashes. You should know. Your wife is one kinky chick, I'll tell you that much."

A burst of laughter emerged from the audience as they heard his insult upon the loathed agents of Oprichnina.

(pak) "Impudent criminal!" The best he could do was slap Hitoshi on the face with his gloved hand.

"With a smack like that, it's no wonder she's been night crawling behind your back."

The oprichiki officer fumed madly till his face turned purple. All the while, the Prisoners were heavily entertained in a way they hadn't before. Perhaps it was his jokes that got him here rather than an actual assault on a Royal member, they figured.

"Silence!" The Oprichiki swung his baton a few times at his head but Hitoshi showed no agony for him to relish. His fellow officers held him back so that the punishment could proceed, they didn't want to stay here any longer than they should. It was a cesspit of a place to be anyway.

Seeing him back off, it was Hitoshi's turn now to laugh a little. Causing the Oprichiki officer to grit his teeth and anxiously wait for the whipping to start.

Whatever the case was, it was clear that this person who was condemned was no stranger to pain. The question was, how high was his threshold?

The torturer had already warmed up his swinging arm and begun when the superintendent gave him the order to do so. (whupa)

A fresh line appeared on his back, thinner in length and width to the scars that told the torturer of the level of pain it must have caused.

"Ha! How do you like that now, huh?! Look who is talking big!" The Oprichiki Officer goaded at him as the torturer gave his lashes at a consistent speed. Ten lashes later, everyone was silent, including the receiver except for that belittled Officer as petty as he was.

Twenty lashes, and not a sound came out of him. Most men had already cried out for mercy at this point, but not him.

Thirty lashes, you probably did something worth that many. Unlike while in prison.

Forty lashes later, no one was awake or silent at this point of time. The likeliness of you fainting was high and a god given grace. The torturer's arm was getting tired and his speed had slown down considerably.

(whupa) """Forty-Eight.""" (whupa) """Forty-Nine!""" (whupa) """Fifty! YEAHHH!"""

Like some kind of new year countdown, the prisoners counted down all of the final lashes till the last. Shouting in celebration, not related to their release but of an arrival of someone instantly worthy of their respect that was hard to come by.

The superintendent was more concerned by this notion that would lead to his popularity, it was a variable that pulled control of his prison away from him.

"Hmph! That much and they are already so pleased." The offended Oprichiki officer snorted to his fellow officers. The torturer who heard this thought to himself why didn't they come and try it themselves, he was sure they'd wept at the fifth lash and faith on the tenth.

The jailers unlocked the clasped and intended to pick him up from collapse, but he waved them off as he limped to straighten himself up on his own. Which had created another wave of excitement amongst the prisoners.

"Punishment executed and acknowledged, we will inform His Highness of your sentence carried out. Until he instructs otherwise, you will remain here indefinitely." A more level-headed Officer informed him and the crowd.

"….."

"This should have been a crime of treason punishable by a painful death. Know this, all you call the Empire their home, know the magnitude of your Prince's mercy!" The Oprichiki Officer announced to all before waving their capes and turning to leave the premise as the Prisoners provocatively jeered at them.

(plop) It most certainly had to do with his body going into shock. Hitoshi couldn't prevent the collapse of his body that struck the dirt on the floor. His eyelids getting heavier by the moment. The prisoners seem to make a racket behind the jail guards keeping them at bay. But his eye fell upon a figure that seemed out of place in such a shit hole.

There he was, standing unopposed amidst the crowd staring back at him. The tender face and frame of a child in that pain-inducing white surgical gown. The ghost that continued to haunt him for the almost half his life. He could no longer hear "him", but he could still read the lips that said…

" _You shouldn't be here, Hitoshi."_

-No, after what I did. This was where I should have been all along.-

* * *

Despite his light Japanese build, 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida created heavy thuds as he trundled through the corridor of the Command Centre of the Alnus Base. It was causing Delilah to be greatly concerned since he was still in the process of recovery and should have been in a wheelchair if he was to get around places.

His destination was the General's office. In his possession was the latest report straight from the Imperial Capital of Sadera.

"Yanagida, please! Think of your recovery." The warrior Bunny who self-declared her servitude to him as penance could not allow him to continue like this. But Yanagida shrugged her off as he pushed the door open without knocking.

Inside was Hazama putting down the phone to what appeared to be a serious conversation with a higher authority. Standing nearby was Colonel Kengun, commander of the 4th Combat Unit designated to airborne missions. Comprising of elements from the Main Army 11th Aiborne.

"It's a go!" Hazama declared as he collected some of his thoughts.

Kengun understood his orders and what he should do, so left promptly. He made a passing glance towards Yanagida then went about his preparations with forty-five elite paratroopers of his 4th Combat Unit.

"1st Lieutenant. You should be resting instead of working." The General chuckled away, because he knew of Yanagida's character to not stay idle.

"Private Furuta has been incarcerated." Yanagida went straight to the point, holding out the transcript that wrote it all.

Hazama took the piece of paper sent straight from the outpost in the blockaded outskirt district of Akusho. Carefully scrutinizing every word.

"What do you suggest, Lieutenant?" Hazama inquired strangely accommodatively.

"We mount a rescue operation to retrieve him and while we're at it, rescue some of the pro-peace faction officials."

"We can only do one and not both."

"I understand that, sir. However, I don't think we have that sort of luxury."

Hazama pondered on his words, Delilah stood anxiously beside Yanagida and Hazama did not prevent her from listening to their conversations.

"Is Furuta contactable?"

"Sir?-…" Yanagida was not so clear on Hitoshi's background as Hazama and his closest staff were. To him, the cook was even less qualified for the job he shouldn't have had yet was pressured to do so.

"As it stands, we have no intel regarding this-…."

"Uh- Basson (Barrison) Prison, sir." Yanagida answered after checking through on the map Hazama's office had in surprising detail, not sure how the General got hold of it despite all the efforts of his Intelligence department.

"Basson Prison, as you say, 4th Combat Unit will be preoccupied with breaking the blockade at the Jade Palace. Dispatching any additional forces will take at least a day with both preparations and travel time. By that time, the Imperials would be on full alert status and will prevent any further intrusions. Whoever goes will go without the initiative and element of surprise."

"Even so…"

"I'm not saying we should leave him there, Lieutenant. I'm simply stating the fact that it'll be an even more difficult venture than what the Colonel is doing, heck! It would be as difficult as rescuing Princess Pina in the Palace Dungeon."

"Perhaps we could use the available ground assets in the area."

"…." Hazama understood what Yanagida was asking. Displace the Special Forces Group to rescue Furuta. It was not as smooth sailing as he imagined it.

"It won't just be Lieutenant Kenzaki's team, but also elements of the Third Recon Team presently there led by Major Nyutabaru. Fourth Recon was also scheduled to relieve them and are on their way." At maximum, twenty men would be sent into a highly secure maximum-security prison.

"Denied." Even with those prospects, Hazama denied for rational reasons. "As I mentioned earlier, you can only rescue one but not the other. Security will be at its highest there, if you were to break Furuta out, you would put the hostages of the Pro-peace faction in jeopardy." Since the soldiers would think the Men in Green had breached their prison for the Pro-Peace faction dissidence.

Even Yanagida understood the predicament they were in. In worse case scenario, the Prison Garrison called in reinforcements to pincer their rescue group and capture them.

"Unless you have a detailed description of the inner layout of that prison and a means to transport as many as a hundred people out quickly, I will not approve of this operation."

Yanagida bit into his thumb, realizing it was extremely difficult to perform a jail bust with the limited resources they had. He'd been communicating regularly with the service and maintenance group on the operability of their vehicle and helicopter fleets. What wasn't detailed to this upcoming operation was still being broken down to replace worn-off parts. These were some equipment that had been aging in storage until the gate appeared in Ginza and the Special Task Force was conceived.

"It seems you are in quite the bit of a pickle here, General." An uninvited guest entered their premise, turning all attention to their arrival.

"This is a military operation, Agent Sotatsu. Need I not remind you." Hazama stated his authority over the assets in the region.

"I'm aware of that, General. Still, what are we there for if we don't come over to help the neighbours once in a while." Abo smiled pleasantly. Delilah who had been standing anxiously just now was glancing his way in a cautious and vigilant stance.

"Allow me to send one of my assets."

"Your assets? I was not aware that Public Security had any presence within the Special Region." Yanagida already didn't like the spook having similar backgrounds in Intelligence groups.

"Of course not, Lieutenant. I mean, why would we?" Hazama knew it was a straight up lie. If not, who disposed of the American Black-ops as they snuck through the Gate.

"And if I were to endorse this assistance measure for just this period, how many will I allowing you to send through?" Paper work when dealing with these sorts of people was crucial.

"One."

"One?"

"Just one."

"You're kidding, right? Mr Sotatsu. A two dozen soldiers is already insufficient." Yanagida felt that the agent was mocking them.

"I beg to differ. After all, he was able to slip a knife under your guard." None of them knew what Abo was on about, until Yanagida moved ever so slightly and felt the cold touch of a blade across his throat.

Yanagida was not at an angle to make out the face of the person who had him in his fingers, even though previously he hadn't even felt any presence. But the rest could see, Hazama and Abo whom looked at him with different views yet an established fact of what he was. Delilah who glared at him with absolute hostility, her kukri drawn and placed in the area that would impale his ribs. But even she was outmaneuvered as a handgun of foreign origin was pressed against her temple forehead at a moment she didn't even catch sight of.

"Kaede, stand down. I think they've gotten the point." At Abo's command, the young man dressed in a black tactical outfit. Withdrew, only his knife from Yanagida's neck.

"….." Only Abo knew why that was the case.

"Young lady, I will have to ask you to relinquish your blade from your aggression. It's not that he's jumpy or anything. It's just that they were taught not to let anything that could potentially enter their personal regions to continue threatening them. If you stay as is, I guarantee that he will shoot to kill." Thought his warning sounded pretty haphazard due to his tone, like he was looking forward for Delilah to take the bait and let pride immediately ruin her.

"Delilah. Back off now!" Hazama warned her sternly, as he knew the circumstance.

Delilah hesitated for a moment and then put down her blade whilst stepping back. Within a few seconds after doing so, the one who attacked first gradually lowered his handgun and holstered it.

Abo placed a paper in front of Hazama on the coffee table where the latter sat.

"…."

"Now, if you could please sign this permission slip. My friend here will be happy to go on his excursion."

Hazama scanned his eyes across the paper and what sort of powers it gave to the one standing there giving off a crushing feeling.

"Sir, you can't be seriously thinking of sending this man through. There's not telling what he might do out of our radar." Yanagida spoke quietly to Hazama in his ear, unaware that he was being heard clearly but the other side. Before he was for a rescue, but now he was thoroughly against sending this person.

"You said before, that we should consider every option in rescuing Private Furuta, and I agree with that. But sending more into a meat grinder, isn't an adequate solution." Hazama leaned in and drew his fountain pen but looked up and inquired one last thing from Abo.

"How soon can he get to the Capital City?" Hazama notioned to the man as he took his leave to stand outside to wait on Abo's orders, since his presence was the source of great discomfort.

"In a day's time."

"That makes no difference from our forces! Kenzaki could recce the place finish by the time he gets there!"

"True, but unlike them, no one will have noticed him infiltrating the premise." These were words backed by truth, having all witnessed it. Even Delilah who was a Warrior Bunny, gifted at birth with excellent hearing didn't notice until the last possible moment. And she was not entirely convinced the room was safe even if he went out, as she stared around vigilantly for Yanagida's safety.

"Have some faith, 1st Lieutenant Yanagida Akira. My friend has been doing this for a very long time, you even could say it was since birth."

"…." Hazama had heard enough from the Public Security Officer he signed the document on his end, noticing the name of the beneficiary of this paper.

"Kaede Mitsu…" He murmured out as he finished signing. Immediately, Abo took the paper and stashed it away for keepsake.

"Thank you, General. I hope we can continue to collaborate further with this sort of friendliness." Abo's outreached hand for a handshake was met with an non-compliance on Hazama's end, so he returned it.

"Good day to you all." Abo said his goodbyes with a tip of his black old-fashion fedora, leaving the premise.

Now they were alone, Yanagida wished to speak further but the General stopped him.

"You did not witness anything here today, you saw no member of Public Security nor any endorsement carried out. Swear it, Akira!" The General's sudden manner surprised even Yanagida who hesitated and agreed reluctantly.

"Uh- Y-Yes, sir. I saw nothing when I came to inform you of Private Furuta's circumstance." He knew what this was immediately. Just the General's way of protecting his men under him from political secrecy and clandestine domestic activities.

"Good, I'm afraid we'll have to let Private Furuta rely on the resources he has at his disposal to see to his own safety and prevent compromise in the mission." As hard and cruel as it sounded, they had no choice now.

"But!-.."

"Delilah, let's go. The General is busy." Yanagida knew that Delilah who was of straightforward character would not ignore this sort of event.

"Didn't we-.."

"Delilah! Please…" Seeing he grew mad, she stopped pursuing the matter. This was something beyond her ability to comprehend, so she shouldn't be involved with it.

"Have a good rest now, Lieutenant. I will have Major Higaki continue to cover your duties." Hazama dismissed him. Yanagida saluted and left, Delilah opened the door in front of him and escorted him out watching over him closely.

They left with uneasy feelings concerning this affair. Yanagida was not closely associated with Furuta, but he had been eating his meals until he was posted out for this mission. Delilah had slightly more contact with him at the Tavern where he improved their snack menu to fit the relaxing members of the Jietai's diet and taste.

"Are either of you acquainted with Hitoshi?" A voice startled them both, Delilah was already standing to guard Yanagida with her life should it be required.

"No." Yanagida answered the man for the mission, leaning by the side of the corridor.

"Pity, I would've liked to know what he's been up to all these years." They found this speech to be strange and eerily suggestive.

"You knew Furuta- ah?" Yanagida approached the man with the inquiry, but a hand gripped around his bicep and held him back so tightly, it was as if he would be slip away and never return to her. "Delilah….?"

"Not try to scare you and your girlfriend or anything, I'll be heading off now. But I will say this much, I'm dying to meet him." The young man smiled. With that, he left the premise without so much as a sound.

Yanagida was prepared to return to his room since this case was closed, but the hand around his arm would not let go.

"Delilah, he's already gone." But those words didn't change her stance as she gazed hard at the empty space that man was a moment ago. Still believing although he was gone, danger still lurked in places where even her ears couldn't detect.

"Delilah."

"Yanagida… I-…." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is alright." He said to assure her.

"The second time…." She murmured something silently.

"You'll need to speak up, Delilah I can't hear you."

Her hand tightened again as she looked into his eyes with a fear brought out from losing him. Failing on the promise that she pledged again.

"That was the second time I missed his presence." The first time, she had not idea, but by the second she had her wits about her and still she missed that man.

"The General was right…. Neh, Yanagida? Can we forget he ever appeared?" Yanagida wanted to say of course not. But staring at her distressed eyes that held such despair and terror, he could not help but listen to what his gut was saying. To listen to what both Hazama and Delilah were telling him. This was far beyond grounds he should be treading.

"Ok." And with that single word to ease Delilah's anxiety, Yanagida felt he had betrayed his own principle of unyielding. His strong rivalry and conviction to surpass Itami who leaped the ranks with pure luck at his side was hindered by this single issue that could not be resolved by him. He'd lost the qualifications and the dignity to compete against the likes of Itami Youji.

For here stood in his way, someone who made Delilah, a veteran Warrior Bunny of the Empire-Warrior Bunny conflicts and many more inter-tribe wars, fearless, proud and unmatched martial prowess to be afraid with pure instinct alone. But one thing bugged him and continued to bug him.

If that monster knew Furuta, then what did that make Hitoshi?

Said monster walked outside to bask in the glow of stars overhead, a sight unfamiliar only to him, as the positions of those stars were all wrong. He mused at this sign that they truly were in a different world. Where the rule of their old one no longer applied. It truly excited him in thinking of their future prospects here in the Special Region, Earth was beginning to bore him. He casually walked to the airfield where his ride awaited him. Whistling the tune of Lady in Red as he walked there.


	12. Chapter 12 - This Fish You Cannot Cheat

-Cold.-

A cold damp sensation discomforted his skin as a muskiness hung about the air.

A waking reminder he was alive and grateful. But he also hated it.

When other people talked about Winter and the holidays, it was a painful contrast from the life he lived before the Academy took him in. To think that he thought that what he had experience then was the norm, until "he" brought him out of that cesspit into a world truly worth living in. But at the cost of "his" own life, everyday he lived was one day "he" could've spent instead, fulfilling "his" dream. And he stole "his" future by living in place of "him".

His consciousness began to stir and a blurry image in front of him started to take form. Darkness that required his eyes to adjust to, and there was a stench about the air that seem to be permeating from the very brick of the wall of his confine.

"Didn't expect you do to be up so soon." Spoke an individual craning over him, reaching his arm out to his back. Hitoshi caught the man's hand on reflex.

"Easy there, it's just remedy!" Between his fingers seemed to be some sort of green paste that gave a strong medicinal smell. His hand ran along his back to feel where he'd been lashed, move of that medicine was already applied there. The man was apparently finishing up.

"What is that?" Seeing that he was quite alright without more, he placed the grinding mortar down.

"Just a recipe I know that's good for sores and open wounds." Strong was its aloe neutral scent.

Hitoshi got out of the wooden cot he had been sitting on, inspecting his surroundings. There was a desk with a dispensary and plenty of written notes lying around and sketched into the walls. It was a little much for a prisoner to have assuming he was one.

The one who had been treating him dusted his work apron and held out a hand with surprising friendliness.

"I am Sazerac Asclepius, I'm the only in-house doctor in this prison. And its prisoner."

He took hold of the doctor's hand and gave a firm reply. "Hitoshi Furuta, till yesterday I was that idiot prince Zorzal's chef in the South Palace."

The doctor seemed a little surprised for a while, hearing he was from the Imperial Palaces.

"You must have been through tough times before this. Those, scars from before are pretty deep set-in."

"…" Hitoshi could see that the Doctor mistook those scars on his back from long ago as his history of harsh punishment in the Palace Grounds. But it was convenient for him that the Doctor was to assume so.

Hitoshi found a prison attire lying on the cot where the Doctor attended to him and begun to redress. His cooking attire was torn and much of his blood from where the doctor used it as a makeshift rag and bandage around his body.

"So you live here, Doctor?"

"Ah- yes, and so will you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were out when the warden decided where you would go, he had you bunk with me while you were recovering anyway, because-…"

Hitoshi wondered why the Doctor stopped in his sentence. "Because?"

"Well, he was not please with the way you riffled up the inmates. So he put you with the person least likely to stir trouble. In other words, me." He said scratching his head embarrassed.

Hitoshi had to admit, what he was looking at was giving the feeling of an intellectual and someone who pressed his nose into scriptures. In body mass, muscle and even presence. He wasn't that old either, around his thirties.

"What were you in here for?" Hitoshi went straight to the point.

"Mostly medical ideas out of the loop and beyond standard practicing procedures."

Hitoshi reached down and picked up a fallen article containing theories in the blood circulatory system.

"This…"

Sazerac took the note from him and placed it on the table along with the big stack of other notes.

"The little innocent piece that put me in this prison to begin with." He said in a frustrated way.

"The blood circulatory system."

"I thought you were a chef, how do you know that?"

"Cattle and wild game need to be drained of blood after all." It was simple enough for the Doctor to understand that he knew a little about it.

"Well, my theory stems into the possibility of another circulatory system that governs motor functions of the body. Apparently, my less-than-stellar colleagues did not take kindly when I pressed my findings in the College. As it overrode some of their earlier research. They accused me of witchcraft and I was excommunicated from the institute."

"….." Though Hitoshi was certain that wasn't the reason he was here, he did have some empathy for the Doctor. After all, he faced something quite similar. Even when you did nothing to them in your eyes, you were an even-present eyesore in theirs.

"Of course, I stood the course to prove it. And that chance came when a Marquis's ailing older brother was suffering from poor blood flow and deteriorating health."

"Normally, what would have been diagnosed would be regular therapy massages to allow proper blood flow and protein rich foods to restore his vitality."

It was both right and wrong, from Hitoshi's knowledge. Cholesterol build-up would further deteriorate his health, but massages would help in his circulation of blood.

"So what did you do?" He could hear the doctor visibly gulp as he was questioned into confessing his crime.

"I showed the Marquis my proposal and he was willing to have him undergo the therapy, even sponsor me if I succeeded. I would put him under sedative and open his arm up with incision tools to discover the root of his clotting and that second circulatory system while I was at it." Though he had much to explain further, the Doctor was inwardly surprised. Not just that he could keep up with what he was saying, but that Hitoshi wasn't holding his gut or puking from imagining the gore of his procedure that even his colleagues would be appalled by.

"I already had experience with some dead bodies, but since those corpses were in an unsatisfactory state, I needed something fresher. Anyway, back to the patient. I finally drained the blood in the locate regions and could begin the procedure, but when I inserted a tool to open up for a better look, he started bleeding again and spasming. Then…. He just-.."

"Died of shock." Sazerac turned to him with a puzzled look, unsure of what that meant.

"He died of bleeding, did I not already say it?" Sarezac affirmed with Hitoshi and himself once more, but his charge did not yield.

"Your patient died of shock, you ruptured an exposed vein, likely caused haemorrhaging that transmitted to his cerebrum and caused his body to endanger itself on reflex." Having Hitoshi explain so fluidly as if he was a medical practitioner himself made Sazerac incline to believe in him.

"How-… no, that can't be-.." He had trouble comprehending the fact that his initial thoughts on why the patient died was not correct.

"What if I was to tell you that your theory is correct, Doctor?"

"Wh- What do you-….mean?"

"That the system you are referring to is known as the central body nervous system, that transmits all bodily action and sensations to your brain and it in turn decides your movement by transmitting back to the body via impulses through this channel network. It in some way mirrors the circulatory system, but is a lot finer in detail. That's why you can't simply cut away avoiding just the arteries. There are the veins and nodes to worry about. Also, your sedative may not have been enough."

Sarezac began to ponder on this summary and began to enlighten himself. When he established an epiphany of how it all came together…

"Of course….. Of course! It all makes sense now!" Sarezac celebrated in his own way as his theory was not only corrected but further grounds had been established to clear all irrelevant assumptions. Like Einstein had that extra alphabet to complete his E=mc^2.

But now, he was on to the new troubling question. How did Hitoshi know of all this?

"How do you know all this?" He asked awaiting the answer eagerly.

Hitoshi was stuck to wondering what to say. Clearly before him was a brilliant doctor that lacked the resources and proper assumptions to medical theory at Japan's level. He was limited by his own era and technology. All around the cell, were sketches that seem to resemble scribbles of the renaissance on the human physiology.

"How long have you been here, Doctor?"

"F-five years, why?"

"Have you heard of anything outside as of yet?" Sarezac only showed a confused look, wondering if something happened. It was fairly obvious, he didn't know about the latest even that shook the Empire, the formation of the Gate and the invaders from beyond.

Finding a seat, Hitoshi began to explain his story in much detail and elaboration. Sarezac spent the entire period with a gaping mouth. The empire venturing beyond the natural phenomenon of the Gate, only to bump into an adversary that was about a thousand years ahead in technology. The Imperial Legions and Allied Forces fell to firepower that was unmatched. The otherworldly forces were soldiers of a country called Japan, and they were the Japanese Self-Defense Force or what was commonly referred to locally as the Men in Green.

Now those forces were stationed on the sacred hill of Alnus, in the midst of negotiating some form of treaty. And the crown prince who was behind the civil unrest in the absence of the highest leadership. In other words, the Saderan Empire was in the middle of an ongoing Civil War while fighting against an adversary that had proven overwhelming. Things were not looking too good outside these prison walls. It explained why Sarezac felt the unrest in the expressions of the prison guards from time to time.

Reaching the end of that long summary, he let Sazerac process those thoughts with time.

"Wait, but that would mean that you-… no. Then how would you get all the way into-." His deductions only increased the number of questions he had.

"The less you know the better, Doctor. But take this information that I'm sharing with you as my way of bridging our interests."

"Our-… interests?"

"Why yes, Doctor. Don't you want to leave this place and become famous nation-wide?" Hitoshi tempted him like a devil.

"Even if you say that, I have crimes I must still account for." Sarezac laughed it off once again as sprouting wild ambitions. "No, I am right where in need to be. Good sir. It doesn't matter if the patient was a commoner or noble. It doesn't change the fact that I failed to save a life simply because of my own selfishness and ignorance." From what Hitoshi could see, this Doctor had integrity. Which only benefitted him in his plans for the future. But for them to be carried out, he needed to bring the Doctor out and when the latter was unwilling it only made things more difficult.

However, Hitoshi was not done.

"Is it?" What he asked caught the attention of Sazerac in a doubtful way at first. "Because from the looks of it, I think you've been conned, Doctor."

It was spoken in a casual tone yet resounded in Sarezac's head over and over in an unending loop.

"How- I mean, what do you mean?!" He spoke frantically. And the fly fell into the trap.

"Well, judging from your story I'd say there were two groups actually responsible for your imprisonment and for making you accept the responsibility of the Noble's demise."

"No-….. it's impossible!" He said, but the memory train played back in a different way from what he remembered.

"…. Who…..?" Sarezac was already on his knees grabbing Hitoshi's heels, his eyes bloodshot. How would you feel if someone robbed you of your future and made you think that you deserved it? It was a sick joke. Hitoshi did not restrain himself from manipulating the honest medical practitioner's simple-mindedness. As he would do good by him in the end.

"I'm not sure if they were collaborating or that they passed on the information on you as a useful pawn. But I'd have reasonable assumption that this Medical College has the power to bestow a medical license and revoke it, no?"

Sarezac's only response was a nod to confirm the truth behind it.

"Yet, they didn't revoke yours. Just excluded you from their circle, and as you wandered around finding jobs with the assistance of colleagues, a kind noble took you in." Sarezac's expression froze as Hitoshi described the events so accurately as if he were there, but these were just deductions and assumptions based upon limited facts. Still, Hitoshi carried on.

"You probably worked for the Noble a couple of months, maybe years and slowly came to show your loyalty to him. Then, as a sign of great trust in your work he shared his ailing brother's condition. Maybe you overheard him and volunteered yourself even. And he didn't object, instead he probably commended you and even promised to reward you. You share your proposal and he reflects over it overnight. Eventually agreeing. You are escorted to that Brother of his not in his house, but in a far more extravagant manor house belonging to the main family."

At this point, Sarezac was huffing away as he contracted a tightening chest pain symptom. As Hitoshi disclosed a very different truth of that day.

"In your ignorance, you thought you killed your master's blood relative and thought you deserved this much. But you didn't even realise that the Marquis's elder brother would die whether you saved him or not."

"Die even if I saved him?" A great look of shock appeared on his face, but it did not end there.

"You were the Marquis's scapegoat in order to gain succession to inherit the full title and power of his Nobility. Your former-college colleagues sold you out as a useful fall-guy."

If you could describe the despair on Sarezac's face while Hitoshi looked down at it, it held a look of betrayal, unjustly suffered pain and misery of his own loneliness. It even changed expression, first it was sadness, then anger, and finally a madden laughter with tears.

These were just words, but Sarezac believed them whole. Because of many reasons, but most of all because Hitoshi was the first to acknowledge his works he'd spent a good amount as a practitioner researching without the fruits of his labour. To hear that he was right was all he ever wanted to know and find out. He almost gave it up, until this man showed him the way.

"Do you want to escape your own pathetic existence?" Hitoshi casually inquired.

"Yes."

"Do you want to return to prestige and fame that you should have deserved?"

"Yes." He said with a rising strength.

Then, Hitoshi asked an even darker question.

"Do you want revenge?"

"Uh-… yes."

"Against who?"

"The college!"

"Just your former colleagues and teachers?"

"Marquis Calasta too!" He shouted. Hitoshi was a little surprised hearing who wronged Sarezac, what were the chances of it being that bastard Calasta? That asshole that started the fiasco by harassing Nidi, leading to his imprisonment. Hitoshi chuckled internally, this was just old Karma for Calasta that was coming to bite him back. And he would assist its resolution.

Hitoshi had always known deep down, the quiet ones in society were always the ones with sociopathic and psychotic tendencies easily developed due to the strains of the social norm. It was a trait in everyone, Sarezac was no exception either despite his practitioning vows.

"Revenge against a noble? But you're just a failed doctor, and a convict at that!" Hitoshi taunted and goad him.

"I'll kill him, even if I put myself at danger!"

"You'll hardly reach him where he stands now. Not only will you have to deal with his Knights, but he is always by Crown Prince Zorzal's side, that means the Praetorian Guards as well. And you're no fighter and certainly no assassin." Hitoshi intentionally blocked him mentally with these likely scenarios.

He could see the anguish brewing as the disgraced doctor bite into his lips and struck the wall with his fist till it tore the skin off his knuckle.

"But what if I could change all that, by providing you with just one move?" He spoke with such an allure in his tone and answer, it would attract even the most guarded of people.

Sarezac turned to Hitoshi with the most desperate of expressions to learn how will he do that.

"Are you interested?" Hitoshi said mockingly even though he knew what the former's answer would be.

"Tell me, please! No, I beg of you! Or I will never rest easy again!"

"The truth is, Doctor. I'm done with the charades." Hitoshi was done. Zorzal had made sure that there was to be no reconciliation. Even if he was the one who antagonised the Crown Prince with his assault, what that bastard did was nowhere near noble to begin with.

Zorzal toyed with his staff like disposable trash. Just like "that" man did to all those he lived alongside. Hitoshi wasn't at Zorzal's mercy all this time, it was the other way around. He slapped him and stopped right there, he could have done all other kinds of actions that would be deemed cruel and inhumane. But he didn't, that was the gravity of Hitoshi's mercy upon Zorzal, by leaving him to his inevitable fate. Japan, Pina and the Emperor still needed a villain to pin the troubles of Empire on. Consideration was also given for Tyuule in her progressive revenge scheme, he knew it was wrong, but even he respected that she needed to go through with it. In Hitoshi's principles, what needs to be done should. What doesn't, shouldn't. It meant that he wouldn't intentionally throw himself into the thick of it unless someone pushed him so hard.

In any case, he no longer needed to maintain his cover. He was done being that ridiculous spy for both Abo and the Jietai. All he needed to do was get out and regroup. The last he heard from Kenzaki was that they were just awaiting the Defence Minister's go ahead. Pina was safe and tagged, she didn't know it, but Hitoshi planted a transmitter that would track her whereabouts while re-stitching her torn garb as she ate.

"When we get out, I'll need you to cure someone."

"Who is it, tell me and I will do it!" Hitoshi was doubtful about Imperial Medicine and the practice since he arrived and studied the archives. They were behind even the Ancient Greeks in some areas, like they were the Dark Ages. But a look at Sarezac's notes proved he was competent enough to find the root cause. The man had many incomplete theories that were related to Earth's modern medicine that could easily be rectified. Since Hitoshi had undergone decent Health Sciences studies to enlighten him along the way. What he could not do is confirm the sickness that afflicted this patient or what could be used to treat it.

"This man, if you successfully cure him. I guarantee, you'll be at the apex of power that a medical practitioner can afford, revenge on a Noble as powerful as Marquis should be possible." What sort of person was this, Sarezac wondered. Certainly, more powerful than a Marquis that was for certain, then another Noble?

"But if you fail, there won't be a second chance. You'd actually endanger others because of it." Hitoshi was willing to bet the fate of the Empires stability on this person. After failing once, the level of care he'd give would be undoubted. It was clear, Sarezac possessed understanding greater than his fellow doctors within the Empire.

"I won't fail! Not if you I can help it, if you can give me access to any proper dispensary I will treat the ailment to the best of my abilities. I will cure your patient." Sarezac assured him with great confidence.

How convenient it was, that the Imperial Physician along with the Royal Chef were executed for both "failing" their jobs at the same time. And further inspection was denied to even the most senior and experienced doctors around save the ones on site. It was as if someone was intentionally ensuring that the person in question never recovered and only deteriorate in healthy. Mari could not be brought on site without drawing suspicion. Furthermore, having an otherworld traveller especially a Japanese aid in the recovery of this person would only detriment the Empire's confidence to carry itself with dignity. That's why Sarezac fitted the bill, and Hitoshi was most pleased with the Doctor's abilities and character.

"How do you intend to get us out?"

"Leave that part to me. I'll only need you to focus on helping him recover. After that comes your due reward."

"Again, who is this man you speak of?" How powerful was this man he was to treat that he would bestow special powers to reinstate him and even challenge a Marquis? He was solely depending on Hitoshi's grin of malice. It was clear to Sarezac, that Hitoshi was not an ordinary chef, let alone a Men in Green as he claimed to be.

"Your patient is…."

He was a manipulator of drastically changing events. His sureness was only matched by the insanity of his intentions. Little did he realize until he disclosed who he would be treating-

"Emperor Molt Sol Augustus."

That Hitoshi was also throwing him into that furnace.

* * *

The strike of a gong from within the tower seemed to signal the arrival of afternoon meal time. After which, a recreation time was afforded to the prisoners to stretch their legs a little outside of their cells. Three hours of time out of their cells to roam the courtyard in the centre, socialize, play games, or simply ruin someone else's day.

This was the best time for Hitoshi to plot their escape from what was told was Basson Prison. He had heard of it once, but never seen it because of its distance from his job. Lying South West of the Palace Grounds was a major prison to all sorts of scum that brewed from the Capital City, and Hitoshi was one of them.

With his intel Zorzal's plans accelerating, the Japanese Government should have been given a projected window of opportunity to strike while the iron was hot. If they didn't authorise the Jietai to mobilize now, then they were a bunch of dunces. That was an estimate of about four days from when he sent the last report to Kenzaki on Imperial Armys' logistical progress. A day to reach Hazama personally, half to be delivered to Parliament and two days of loitering around on their part as indecisive politicians. The special task force needed less than four hours to fully mobilize and eight to reach the Capital City of Sadera with full-offensive force. When they arrived, all hell would break loose.

That put his countdown from roughly tomorrow till the next day. There were a couple things he needed to do while he was here as well. Since this was Basson Prison, there was a high probability of finding the incarcerated Pro-Peace Faction members that Zorzal and the Oprichiki arrested to prevent interference with their plans. If the Empire was to recover from this Civil war, it would need as many politicians and people of power to restore order and balance to the state. More than just having the Emperor return to the scene, he was just a figurehead to rally to. Hitoshi took note to the number of Jietai garrisoned in Akusho who could pull this prison break in their capacity. He needed to map the layout of this place, and he needed a roster of who were their High Valued People were imprisoned as well as where. This intel would allow them to break in efficiently with little to no casualties or loss to hostages rescued.

From what Sarezac informed him, this prison had three parts to it. The part they were in was a block that fell into disuse when the new wings were erected, this was where the scum of the earth were thrown into because of the latest space issues. Another part housed the prison garrison barracks, the interrogation chambers, the warden's office and the armoury. The last was another wing of prison cell blocks. Sarezac used to be in one of those areas, however a month ago he was forced into this area which was this older block. Apparently, they were told there was an influx of prisoners coming in, likely the nobles and dissidents against Zorzal and the Pro-War factions' interests.

Hitoshi carefully observed the surroundings, the structure of this unique prison block and all that defined it. It still served its purpose as a prison, that was a given. Although, this prison was slightly different from most conventional rectangular ones. It resembled an amphitheatre, where the jail cells were arranged in a semi-circle and the courtyard was in front, dominated by a single guard tower that watched all cells. There was a sky lit roof overhead like that of a Colosseum that was impossible for anyone to reach anyway.

"….. -opticon." But Hitoshi more a less understood the layout and the meaning behind it.

"What?" Sarezac had been scratching his head to find ways of getting out, but it all ended in confusion for him. He gave up thinking about it years ago. To think that Hitoshi thought it nothing more than a puzzle made Sarezac feel a little fearful of what sort of people the otherworld soldiers were.

"Panopticon." Hitoshi repeated with explanation. "The concept of one watching all. An arrangement that allows minimal manpower managing for similar surveillance benefits of a normal straight cell block. Furthermore, inmates can't communicate with the cell across about for routine patrols. The arrangement brews distrust amongst the prisoners and opportunities for the prison authorities to plant informants."

"That cannot be good."

"On the contrary, this is great. If that guard tower is neutralized, no one will suspect our escape. Sneaking out will be a cinch." Sneaking out themselves, that is. Not rescuing the imprisoned members of the Pro-Peace Faction yet which Hitoshi still needed intel on.

"You make it sound so easy, Furuta." He said reminding Hitoshi that he was still just a doctor, not a fighter. "How are we supposed to even get up there?" Sarezac pointed to the guard tower.

It was certainly well equipped, with a large focusing lenses for a searchlight as well as several stationed guards. The tower was 40-feet-high with greased up walls, accessible only by one winch elevator that brought the prisoners' their chow like it was now…. Or bringing down/up prisoners and the guards themselves. A bridge spanned from the exit at the same height as the tower to the tower, making it the only way out.

Hitoshi looked around amongst the prisoners and found a suitable candidate. He made his way through the prisoners that gathered to collect their meal. Sarezac timidly followed close behind, since he was the lowest in the "food chain" here apparently. Many inmates passed glances at Hitoshi who walked through ignoring their presence. They seemed to have a little respect for him, being that man that beat up a Royal member and shook-off lashes from the head torturer like it was nothing. Or at least some fear, for someone to have that kind of threshold had to be the meanest bastard to live.

Then he halted right in front of the biggest and meanest looking inmate that he could lay his eyes upon. Muscles heavily toned and skin dotted with scars and burns, surprised he was still even resembled a man. The man turned Hitoshi's way with a look of annoyance, wondering who was rude enough to disturb him during his meal time. In front of him was a smiling new-blood, who was the hot topic amongst the prisoners since yesterday.

The jailers had finally distributed the last of the grub to the prisoners, whoever didn't come to them didn't get any. Ready to retire to their quarters until the next shift when the sound of a fight broke out. The prisoners gathered in a circle out of their sight, cheering their favourite fighter on. The head guard on the tower called for the jailers to apprehend those troublemakers and to break up their racket. Their standard legionary-style armour and weapons proved effective during this moment of crowd control.

At last, they arrived at the scene. Witnessing the new guys taking on the biggest criminal whom not even the guards really wanted to mess with. But appeared to be a one-sided beating from the large criminal. The new guy seemed to want to make it a point to everyone that his threshold for pain was akin to a punching bag or a steel bar.

"That is enough, Kir Pa Invidia! Back off slowly!" The armed jailer threatened with a drawn sword.

"Get lost or get beat!" His associates intimidated the crowd into dispersing, beating some members that refused to step aside.

"He started it!" The large crook spat out to the side in distaste.

"No one gives a goddamn who did what, Kir! Or do you want to spend another round in the "Menagerie"?"

"…" The large man Hitoshi confronted backed off. Seemingly put in his place by the Head Guard that went over to turn over a beaten Hitoshi.

"Take him." He told his underlings, as they lifted him onto their shoulders and took him away up the winch elevator. Everyone seemed to know what was going to happen next for troublemakers.

Seeing the end of the brawl, the excitement died down and the prisoners returned back to their own thing. Now, Sazerac was alone. Hitoshi had recklessly done something he shouldn't have and got taken away for torture, he was sure of it.

"Oi! You!" A harsh voice called out mainly in his direction, that he couldn't help but turn and instantly regret doing so. The large man, Kir called out to Sarezac specifically. He tried to pass it off as him calling out to someone else by walking away as quickly as he could. Only for a hand to grip his shoulder tightly, forcing him to turn to face his possible end.

"You were with that guy, right?"

A gulp came in place of a proper response.

* * *

Halfway through, they made Hitoshi walk on his own but at their pace. But they had all eyes on him, first day and he was already proving to be troublesome.

"The warden wants a word with you, former chef." The Head guard took point informing him of the surprise trip to where the warden was.

"…." He had already achieved his intentions with that commotion, now was the time to quietly observe and obey. Silently, he took in the surroundings as the Head guard and his subordinates took him through the corridors, breadcrumbing the trail into his mind. They passed through the East wing which was rectangular with the same number of levels as the Panopticon wing, just as Sarezac described. He could hear miserable wails, pleads of wanting to leave this horrid place and such. Some of these cells were occupied by folks who didn't belong here, and if he was assuming right, they were "Doves".

They walked quite a distance to what was apparently the warden's office. A single door at the end of a corridor. With a knock on the door, they were told to come in. The Head Guard stepped in first and announced their retrieval of Hitoshi. Standing at a window facing away from them was the Warden, the superintendent of Basson Prison. With his hands to his back and a bulge of his stomach in the front.

"They say that first impressions are always important in setting a good image. What are you trying to prove here, former chef?"

"Nothing too outstanding, I would like to file a complaint, that's all."

"A complaint?" The warden turned around laughing after he heard it, with the Head Guard chuckled as well.

"You could have simply left it with the Tesserarius (Guard Cmdr.), over here."

"If I gave him anything, he would've found the convenience to used it as toilet paper." Hitoshi smiled back innocently.

"You bet I would, former chef! It seems your attitude has not changed since you entered these prison cells!" The Head Guard angrily responded as he took intimidating steps towards him with baton pressed against Hitoshi's shoulder, before the Warden raised his hand to halt him.

"So you mean to tell me, you purposely instigated a brawl so that you could be brought here."

"Not here to be exact, but close enough to get to this place, this was the final goal. I just didn't think Master Warden would take interest in me that quickly, giving me such huge savings on time." From the moment he entered this prison, Hitoshi assessed all of his options. He looked at all variables that allowed him to smoothly get out. One such variable was the Warden himself. There was no way he did not hear about Hitoshi from outside and not wonder. Even when the Oprichiki deposited him, he should have at least heard a smidgen about his work as the famed chef of Crown Prince Zorzal. The God of Cookery.

Judging by his overweight statue, Hitoshi was willing to bet that the man had been idle at his post for some time and would vainly spend whatever he came across as fortune. "Having a disgraced chef locked away in the prison for life was such a waste of talent. Why, if I didn't make use of him, no one would." That sort of thinking was exactly what Hitoshi saw in the warden concerning him.

"I'll get straight to the point. Your food is appalling."

"You bastard!" The Head Guard was like some obedient dog because every time the Warden raised his hand he would stand back.

"And what if it is, what are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"I'll take that as Master Warden granting me the privilege of responsibility over the meals of this prison from now on then."

Instead of having him suggest it, Hitoshi would volunteer himself to do it. That way the Warden wouldn't have to account for anything, everything was Hitoshi's responsibility now.

"You proposal, I would be most willing to accept. What do you want in return? A more private cell? Amenities?... The company of women every night?"

"Very generous of you, Master Warden. But I doubt you'll be this trusting so soon. After all, a rumour is still a rumour."

The Warden grinned widely indeed. Hitoshi was presenting himself to be very cooperative now, it was a matter of how far the sink and hook attracted his fish.

"Indeed. Tell you what, let's have a game to decide, shall we?" The Warden proposed.

"A detail is returning from their shift, you will prepare for them a meal at the shortest possible notice. If they all like it, you will have yourself the job."

Hitoshi grinned too, because he knew this Warden wasn't so simpleminded. Boredom would always seep into one's morality and make him test his own limits.

"But if you fail to appeal to all of them, you will still get to cook for the rest of your life. Although, you will also be relegated as a servicing slave, to pay those eccentric fellows in the privilege cells company during long lonely nights." In other words, a pleasure slave for the same sex.

The Warden tried to scan him for signs of distress, however Hitoshi was just as confident as he was when he came.

This fish, you cannot cheat.

An hour later, Hitoshi was walking back to the cell where he belonged. More like he was walking back on his own and the guards designated to escort him were merely following from behind. Their thoughts still astounded by what he did to their crappy food, turning it into a gourmet with nothing but the same dirty utensils and pots they had used to cook their meals every day. No more did the Jail Guards doubt what he used to be, even considering it fortunate they could eat well for the days to come.

Hitoshi was smiling the entire way back, as he had made the Warden's deceit backfire onto itself. His own soldiers betrayed him of his expectations, in the end hunger and deprivation would cloud judgement. Hitoshi served each of the participants individual meals, different from the other. So they could never give a comparison nor cheat their way out of it. Instead, they only enjoyed their meals and forgot the Warden's previous instructions.

The Warden was no doubt fuming in his office. Even if he hadn't lost a thing in their game, the Warden failed to gain complete obedience from Hitoshi which would prove a nuisance in the future. Still he had to abide by his own rules, as that thin line was where the mens' respect for him lay. If he lied, it would damage his affinity to his own soldiers and they would make life difficult for someone like him who was by no means a "do-it-yourself" kind of guy, heavily dependent on his subordinates. Who asked him to embezzle their prison amenities funding to himself.

The prisoners' break time was apparently over in the panopticon-style prison wing as he returned with the guards who lowered him down and escorted him to his new cell with Sarezac. Only upon seeing that Hitoshi return unharmed, Sarezac breathed a sigh of relief and assumed he had achieved some sort of dialogue with the Warden.

Hitoshi stepped into the cell as the guard closed the bars behind him.

"Say, chef. What was the secret to making that oat taste so good?" The guard who escorted him alone to the cell inquired curious to know what made his colleagues so ecstatic.

"I added citrus to it." A fruit came flying the guard's way who caught it and looked to Hitoshi confused of how he stowed it away from their mess dining.

What Hitoshi had at hand during the assessment was oatmeal, milk, flour, eggs, a pound of meat each and some vegetables and fruits that were lying around going bad soon. The soldiers seemed to have neglected their vegetables and fruits, trading it in for the more wholesome meat. They were unintentionally lowering their vitamin intake and putting themselves at risk to scurvy. To wet their appetite, he threw in these citrus fruits into the mix of foods to give them an active jolt to their day. One was served a fruit oatmeal bar, giving them the idea that they could eat while on their patrols conveniently. Another was a Malaysian stir-fry of vegetables with meal. And the next was a l'orange recipe with a domestic fowl that proliferated the Special Region. Everyone wanted to try what the other person got different and couldn't be bothered to fail his assessment.

"Just remember. A Wanka tangarine a day, keeps the doctor away." Hitoshi created a derivative of the Earth counterpart saying with the common local fruit. Sarezac looked gazed their way wondering what the need for referring to him was for. The guard seemed to understand its meaning and gratefully went off on his own.

"Citrus…. Citrus…" The soldier happily mumbled as he returned to his post on the central tower.

"Did he give it?" Hitoshi's next question was to Sarezac.

"Um- Yeah." Sarezac handed Hitoshi a parchment, still not able to accept what had just happened an hour ago when he was approached by Kir Pa Invidia, the convict with the worst record possible. And was handed this parchment containing sensitive information about the prisoners themselves that Kir wrote on the spot.

Hitoshi received the animal hide parchment with writing on it and began studying. Sarezac could not focus on his own research like usual and ended up staring Hitoshi's way.

"Kir is ex-military." Having sense eyes upon him and the question looming in the doctor's mind, he answered appropriately.

"H-How did you know?"

"Keeps to himself despite his oppressive strength, his eyes have discipline instilled in them. And he didn't stare off into the distance, meaning he doesn't regret what he did. Whatever happened, he believes he deserves to be here, but he won't become like everyone else."

"You could tell all that just by looking?"

"Our brawl told me more about him than anything, he's a competent and trained fighter. Possibly part of the Legions once. For someone like him in as a convict, he'd have to be at least the rank of Centurion when thrown here."

So Kir Pa Invidia was a former Centurion of the Army. He was alive in prison and not executed, likely because of an impressive service record and his rank. Lower ranks have been punished greater for less, Hitoshi knew because he studied their command structure and formalities.

"Twenty-five inmates willing to break free….." Hitoshi read out the strength of prisoners who would be supporting their endeavour that Prisoner Kir trusted.

"How did you even get him to cooperate?"

"The same way I did on you. Why do you think a decorated soldier such as himself was thrown into such a horrible place?"

"….." Sarezac didn't need to answer. It was betrayal. Hitoshi had been in the Imperial Capital for almost a month, he'd witnessed corruption and powerplays within the Senate and among the ranks. It was as if this world had no place for honesty.

There were also other pieces of information that were critical to their departure in the parchment. Like the guard shifts and routine patrols, the guards were always in one spot, which was the tower where they could see every inmate in their cell.

Having read all he needed, Hitoshi lay in his cot and threw the blankets over.

"Good night."

"But, it's afternoon."

"Good night." Hitoshi repeated despite the time of the day. There was never a perfect opportunity such as this where nobody would accuse him of slacking off. He had strength that needed restoring, wounds to give time to heal.

He had to wake early tomorrow if everyone in the Prison wanted to have their meals from now on. It was from here on out, he could finally take action in both breaking out himself and assisting the rescue of the pro-peace faction "Doves".

He closed his eyes dreaming of the months he spent in the palace, the people he met and the unique occurrences that took place with him. It was a short while, but he valued the time with all those people he worked with in this place. It was definitely an experience worth remembering even after returning to Earth. A future restaurant with his name awaited his hands to build and operate. His service time with the Jietai was also expiring so it was the right time to begin working to fulfil his dream.

-How big will you build your tiny kingdom?- A voice resounded in his memory of one peculiar time he had with an unlikely conversation partner. He wondered deep within why that woman's voice seemed to be quite appealing to listen to.

"Big enough to still rock your world…"

* * *

Tyuule stood standing quietly to herself as Zorzal gorged himself into the lunch served to him, taking out his anger on the sweet meat buns.

"Damnit! Damnit! This is unbelievable, Tyuule! How could Furuta betray me like that?!" It was surprisingly clear despite the buns disappearing into his mouth at an equally fast rate.

There was a noticeably evident rift forming within his Army Corp, had he bothered to read their petition for granting clemency to the chef he condemned on-site. Oprichnina saw this as insubordination and threatened the regular armed forces with charging them for treason which silenced their voices, but not their thoughts. Furuta had rooted himself so deeply into their military might, losing him was a detriment to their logistics.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Your Highness…" Her inaudible response was out of reflex as she had no intention of answering Zorzal on why Furuta had betrayed his expectations.

Internally, she scorned how thick-headed this man was. He had sadistically toyed around with Furuta's staff members. Furuta may seem loyal on the surface, polite and all. But to those he lost respect in, that wasn't hard for him not to hide it. That was why, he never spent long around Zorzal. Instead, communicating with his more hardworking subjects that were worth speaking to.

"Damnit-….. Tyuule!" He was mumbling at first then shouted for her.

"Yes, Your Highness!" She answered swiftly as she arrived by his side, only for him to hold out the platter to her.

"Go fetch more and tell them to double it!" After passing her the empty tray, he returned to his bed where the other pleasure slaves awaited to attend to his raging libido that needed calming.

"Absolutely, I will make haste!" Tyuule dismissed herself and walked out of the private chambers, closing the door behind her.

"(sigh)." Exasperatedly letting out a sigh that was ironically in relief, rather than annoyance.

This recipe of sweet meats covered in Barbeque pork buns with sesame laced on their crumby texture seemed to be the winning formula. Something called "Cha Shew Pao". It was easy when there were experienced cooks on site and the recipe was quite straightforward, best of all it, allowed for many to be made at a single time. As she spoke, the cook and kitchen hands were busy bringing out the second batch all ready for Zorzal's consumption exclusively.

From this short demonstration and collaboration, she found that work at the kitchen was not as easy as it appeared from her first impression. What's more, their ethics and working habits seemed to have been honed by Furuta to always maintain a clean kitchen, tidier than perhaps even most of the working areas around the Palace. Life in the kitchen was harsh, yet strangely rewarding. It could be seen on every of the staff members faces whenever she dropped by.

"Miss Tyuuuule." A recognisable stench appeared even before she could hear him arrive.

"I am busy, Bouro. We will speak at a later time." Tyuule just wanted to return to the kitchens to inform the staff they had succeeded and to deliver the next batch of trays. Work was not done yet. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy it even though it was hard. At least there was merit in your labours, it was something Tyuule was becoming addicted to. In a way, it also benefitted in improving Zorzal's foul mood, allowing him to carry on with his work of attracting more trash and maintaining his subjects.

"I am afraid it cannot wait." Tyuule was on a short fuse as it was, seeing his ugly mug with irritating her more than she wanted.

"I have found evidence that Furuta is a spy." Her expression was calm, but her hairs were standing.

The conniving deviant pulled out a wrapping from under his coat and unravelled it. Revealing pieces of a rather well-crafted object that seemed to go together, but Bouro couldn't figure out how it went together, so he brought the whole thing over.

He placed it in her hands in a cloth bundle, as she took it out of its cover she looked at it for a moment then looked to him. "Where did you find this?"

"In his quarters, while everyone was busy with work and it was all thanks to Miss Tyuule for distractin-(crash) Buheeiii!" Bouro cried out in fright and let out a pathetic squeal as a silver platter came flying his way.

In instant aura of hostility bleed from Tyuule focusing on him.

"I beg your pardon, M-Miss Tyuule! I did not mean to say I used you-.."

"But you did! You are walking on thin ice, Bouro. I might just inform the Oprichiki that there is an infestation of half-breed scum lurking in the Western storage granaries if you continue to behave as such." She openly threatened him by stating the Haryo tribe's base of operation and hideout.

"I-I will not dare! Forgive me, Miss Tyuule! Forgive me!" He banged his head in kow tow towards her repeatedly.

"And this device, I would hardly consider this viable evidence to prove he is a spy." Tyuule exclaimed with loathe, holding out the pieces.

"Even I know that many of these strange objects been imported from that strange Japanese general store called PX exchange. To think that you do not even know this much, are you taking me for a fool and slacking off?!" Bouro repeatedly apologized and sweared he wasn't trying to cheat her or anything close to it.

Finally, Tyuule calmed down and adopted her usual proud persona. "Whatever, begone. Spare me your presence for a day."

"Yes, Miss Tyuule. Once again, I apologize-."

"Get Lost!" Her roar frightened the Haryo even further as he vanished from her sight, afraid.

Tyuule leaned over to pick up the tray and in the process drop some of the pieces that Bouro handed her, she placed them back into the cloth satchel and continued back to the Kitchen area. She would return it while she was there she figured.

In truth, Tyuule didn't really know what it was. Although it seemed strangely familiar, like it was something she'd seen not too long ago, used by another Japanese person. That other detestable fellow who made her realize her own fragility and despair when he took Noriko away.

She put those dark thoughts aside as she arrived at the Kitchens to relay the good news. As if her own priorities no longer mattered. And why did she become so defensive when Bouro accused Furuta of being a spy? It didn't matter what kind of reasoning she gave to justify herself. Whether he was a spy or not, it didn't matter to her. What person who would bring malice would take the time to make such wonderful things, bring hope to people in ways they didn't know was possible…..

Be willing to give this wrecked woman a chance for reconciliation and regard her as a person for the first time in four years.

Tyuule arrived to give the anxious staff the final verdict, relaying the Crown Prince's demands for more food. At last, they could breathe easy now that they were not in danger of losing their jobs and worse.

A wave of relief passed over the staff members of the Kitchen. Chive and Melda made their attempts to reconcile, to end their day on an even better note.

There was no longer a need for her to be here. Tyuule carried the next cart of sweet meat buns back to the Crown Prince's office.

"Thank you for your assistance, Milady. We will not forget." Patch said to her just before she left.

"…." She said nothing.

"Might we depend on Milady again? Until Master Furuta returns?" Patch knew he was crossing the line, but nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Mm." It was just a mere grunt of acknowledgement, but it had consented to her cooperation until then, when ever then was.

"In exchange, I would like to see Furuta's room."

Patch visibly turned pale as a guilty man he was for hiding secrets. Then Tyuule held out a cloth satchel.

"I merely desire returning some lost property."

"Oh, that will not be a problem. Please-… follow me." Patch hesitantly brought her along the corridor to their living accommodations.

It was even cleaner than the kitchen of course, because it wasn't subjected to moisture or grease. But it put the cleanest suites of the palace to shame and questioned those serfs who cleaned them what they were doing. Likely, the habit of their boss again. Koinu Koen, the café bistro seemed to have the same touch to it. That and a refreshing rose scent whiffing about among other décors that gave their living area a very comfortable homey feeling.

This was clearly the works of a woman's touch.

Not one belonging to those two new staff members, but someone else. Patch became more and more nervous towards Tyuule's inquisitive actions of inspecting their living area in sight, scent and feel.

"You have a woman living with you." She said casually as Patch guided her to their destination.

"Um… I beg your pardon?" It sounded truthful, then again it could have been a well-dressed lie which she doubted a kitchen staff had the skill to adopt. Perhaps he genuinely didn't know. After all, these were traits only a woman would know.

That and the woman's scent lingering about this place, the strongest coming from the room next to the one Patch stopped at.

"Who stays in that room?"

"Oh, that would be Tequila. He is currently not in right now as Master Furuta sent him a few days ago to manage the café down below. That was before- well… when "that" happened."

"…." Tequila, huh? Now that she remembered it, there seemed to be one last face that she recalled being part of Furuta's retinue who she didn't see.

"I am sure, Master Furuta will forgive me for opening his room just for this." Patch slotted the master key into the door and unlocked its simple mechanism with a crisp click and opened the room to their access.

Tyuule stepped in observing the room curiously. A wooden wardrobe, bed and bedside table, desk and chair, these were the only furnishings present. It was surprisingly simple and spartan for someone of Furuta's station under the Crown Prince to have. Once again, it reflected much of his character.

"Um-…." Noticing Patch feeling awkward about having her quickly settle her business, she gave another excuse.

"I will not be long, I just want to take an extra effort to place it where he will know." Although it didn't explain much, Patch got the message telling him to leave her sight. There was nothing he could do if she wanted to spend as long as she wanted in Furuta's room and snoop around through his possessions. Patch reluctantly bowed and left, hoping Hitoshi secured his "Earthly" possessions out of reach to local hands.

Finally, alone in his room. She felt no pressure to do what she wanted here, when its original owner was somewhere away with little chance of returning. Yet, somehow deep down, she felt that that would take place one of those days. Zorzal's character and attitude was conflicting with Furuta's from the very beginning, like ice and fire. It was just that Furuta was the more patient of the two, until the Crown Prince triggered the threshold.

When would he return? It would be a lie if Tyuule didn't want the chef to conveniently return and continue with his routine. Somehow, instead of leaving the stolen possessions in the desk and leaving, she ended up lying on the bed on her side.

The linger of his scent still stuck to the fabric despite its cleanliness as her gentle breathing picked it up. With every breath, she remembered an interaction they had with one another, the good, the bad and the ugly. Truly, why would Furuta ever work for a person like Zorzal who he hated so much? Money, she guessed. If he wasn't bound by that simple fact, perhaps he would have already started on running that restaurant he had always wanted to start.

"That suddenly feels nice…." She said to herself. A simple yet satisfying dream. She could not help but feel admiration for someone like him and maybe even idolize him a little. He did something she could never do. Blame herself.

Even Tyuule understood them, it was her actions she thought selfless which led to her own people despising her. She had lost the qualifications to be the Warrior Bunny peoples' queen long before her voluntary sacrifice. But if she was no longer a queen, then she should not have anymore obligations to other people save herself.

She could choose where she wanted to go, she was free. At least after Zorzal perished in despair. But when it was finally over, she could do whatever she wanted, go wherever she pleased. The notion that there was a future for her after this frightened her a little. But where would she go?

Her thoughts drifted back to Furuta's claim of a Food Kingdom that welcomed all through its gates. Citizens free to enter and leave as they pleased. And a king who would serve his people and expect more from himself than them.

-That would be a nice place to go.-

Tyuule was wrapped in her own comforting thoughts that she forgot the task at hand, dozing off upon someone else's bed like her own. Patch passed by only to find her still there and asleep. Afraid to disturb her, he took it upon himself to deliver the second serving of sweet meat buns to the Crown Prince post-haste.

That day, Tyuule had never slept so soundly.

* * *

How do you suppose our sovereignty as a state, a nation remained steadfast for so long? Where all others like it and regarded as greater have fallen to times while ours endures. Where does our edge lie when foreigners came knocking on our door? The Mongols, the Chinese, the Americans.

We exist as the inverse of the centre of power in Nihon (Japan). Like the sun goddess, Amaterasu who occupies the day as our empire does. And the moon god, Tsukuyomi. Who would never be looked upon by the sun ever again, because it is always behind it.

Are we shinobi (ninja), you ask? No. But our sacrifice outweighs any mere snooping of retainers by the age-old Daimyo feudal lords. We answer only to the throne as we always have. We are the unseen retainer of the sovereignty that rules our Sacred Japan till this very day.

Party elect governments? Democracy? I see, you've live under that illusion your whole life. A simple question then, if Democracy was the present leading power, then what need is there to continue having a sacred figure such as the Emperor? Do you see Kings and Queens of foreign lands relinquish their title and powers to people supported by these institutions? You don't? Then what do you think goes on? Surely a nation's people would not simply dedicate a fraction of your taxpayer's money solely to fund their welfare, unless….

Our organisation has no name, so therefore will never be known to listening walls and ears. We do what we are told, this remains unchanged over two millennia. And in our undoubted loyalty, the throne gives up the greatest gift of all it can bestow and that no other shall have. And none would ever know.

A child. In another life could have been a prince or princess. But in this, they were the sacrificial lamb for the sovereign's continued reign. Even before he would be aware of the life he could have had, he was ours. And he had made the greatest sacrifice for all of Japan.

He was our shining star, our prince, our hero of charity. He was our Karna.

We were hard on him because he desired him to rise above all else. We trained him in our arts of killing so that he may not be killed himself. We gave him much expectation to fight the invisible enemies of the Nation, those foreign and domestic. Not once had he disappointed us. He fought with the ferocity of an Oni (demon), the grace of a crane and the intellect of a rising dragon. Yet this was only the beginning, as he was just an adolescent child. What future awaited him? What victories lay behind the sword he wielded in the age of the gun? What glory would he bring to our fraternity?

We waited patiently for the day he would unveil it to us. We needed to know if it was possible to pledge allegiance to another. Would he carry ambitions on his back? Or would he continue our traditions in protecting our sacred Japan?

We would have known in time to come. Had it not been for the traitor within our midst. This traitor, this hidden devil who had been brought into our home to become one with our family bore with him a false image of the world around him.

Even when we tried to correct his ways, he refused to accept the truth. We taught him the ways of the warrior instilled within our hearts, yet he shunned it with vigour. He would rather choose the mundane pacifistic approach to life. Just like those traitors who gave our sovereign to America when threatened by ungodly weapons of mass destruction. A war is only truly lost when one allows it. If he was to relinquish this opportunity that was freely given to him at no expense, it would have been enough. But that boy took something that could not be lost no matter the cost.

He stole our Karna.

Using his early friendship, he poisoned our Prince's mind with muddled dreams and crooked morals. And our Karna believed every word that came out of his wretched mouth. We were devastated, we were nearly crushed out of oblivion, because of that corruption he placed upon our treasured child.

But we survived, we patiently waited and recovered what was lost. Sixteen years to lick our wounds. To prepare for the day that would never come, until a different opportunity presented itself in the most unexpected way. A Gate had been conjured from the other side. A place to start over, a distant land to create something never before attempted. A new Eden, free of loyalties, free from weakness. A paradise.

We had made the preparations, our forces ready, our provisions packed and our hearts and minds, brimming with confidence and hope.

But who should we unexpectedly encounter once more after so long, it couldn't have been. Yet that name was unmistakable. We dug into his history and we linked it to our past, it was without a doubt that this was the one and only traitor of our organisation.

"We call him traitor." Kaede Mitsu spoke to the only company he had on this single passenger ride on a helicopter to where said person was. To finally meet and confront him.

His travelling partner was slid back into its sheath to await the moment Kaede drew it out with the fury of his youth destroyed like some many others.

"But he now calls himself Furuta Hitoshi. Then so shall we."


	13. Chapter 13 - Successful Prison Break?

Author's Notes:

Updated 19/06/2018: Minor updates on phrasing and fighting sequences and dialogue.

* * *

….

….

The flash of ignition followed by the whiff of gunpowder, were merely familiar occurances to the pull of the trigger.

The recoil of a rifle shook his entire small frame as a bullet flew true to its target over a few hundred yards in distance. A head blossomed with such rich and vibrant colour, the screams of passers-by witnessing an assassination within their midst, the anarchy it brought with it. The power of a single bullet, to send people into frenzy. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, beauty in chaos.

-That is wrong!-

A memory of profound words of advice triggered in the young boy's head. Was this an advice from "him"? Or was this in fact his conscience.

"I know…." The boy murmured to himself on the roof of a building as he shook off those dark emotions. Packing his rifle away. One shot one kill, that was their rule of engagement. Who were these targets and what they did to earn their place in the kill-list of the organization and the throne in turn who arranged it? He didn't care, none of the others cared either. These were one of the many to be rid of. Their continued existence disrupted the peace and stability of the Nation, so they were ordered to kill them.

" _That is also wrong!"_

The boy turned around in shock as the voice rung deep within his psyche. The scenery around him also morphed, it was no longer the skyscraper he was on, but the "School" blazing in the back drop.

Their home was on fire.

The boy's first thoughts were to the safety of his friend, his sworn brother. He dashed in through the wretched fences, the burning barricades. Passing the bodies of the adults, the children. Scattered about the training grounds, no one was alive. Why? Weren't they the best? The adults, veterans of their time, the children, warriors of a new age. Dead, all gone.

No. This wasn't done by an outside attacker. He knew who it was, better than anyone.

" _They did not need to die."_

The voice spoke to him, but he couldn't triangulate his position. The boy couldn't give a damn about the dead, he only cared for the living. So where was he? He searched the yards, the warehouses, infirmaries and still found not a soul alive. The boy would not let "him" join the dead, even if it was at the cost of his own life.

" _Go."_

"No!" The boy refused the voice that was everywhere and yet nowhere.

" _Go."_

"No!"

" _Go!"_

" _No NO NO!"_ He roared back defiantly as the voice battered against his psyche. "We had a dream to fulfil together, I'm not letting that die here! Stay with me… Stay with me!" The boy shouted grief stricken as he threw aside burning rumble upon a favourite hiding spot of theirs to escape lessons. Ignoring the scalding of the flames and embers, he dug furiously.

" _But… I'm already….."_

"I won't leave you behind!"

" **Then why did you leave us?"**

Another voice questioned him fiercely, a voice of the one he loathed the most. The rumble beneath his feed erupted, bloodied hands reaching out for him.

""" **Why did you leave us, San-Hachi** (3-8) **?!"""**

The voice became collective and no longer belonged to one speaker, but everyone he knew from here. The boy waved his rifle to swing off those undead hands, unhesitantly firing bursts into the reanimated corpses. Those once scheduled for an eternal departure started to rise up and join the collective conscience.

""" **We believed in you."""**

"Shut up!" The boy warded off their attempts to overwhelm him with everything he had. Disciplined shots, efficient strokes of the blade. The embodiment of the profession which they so heavily emphasized. The art of killing.

""" **Behold! See how our gifts have benefit you."""**

He was just an adolescent boy, yet his ferocity outdid anything deemed normal. It was as if he was born with only one genius. The talent to take life from another.

"I never asked for it!"

""" **Yet we bestowed them onto you regardless, so you may thrive in this cruel world."""**

""" **Not as its slave. But its ally."""**

Amongst them, were faces or of half of one he recognized. Instructors, friends, brothers and sisters. All gazing feverishly at him. But even this cursed gift was not enough for him to stem the tide of disgruntled souls. He was just a child. He was just a boy. But even so….

""" **Yet, you used them upon us….. We were a family!"""**

"Go to hell! I only have one!" His rebellious spirited reignited onto itself once more as he fought despite the fatigue, despite the pains all over his body, despite the chilling dread washed over his body everytime the collection of voices spoke.

""" **We have always had the power to suppress you."""**

The horde was too overwhelming, limiting his room to manoeuvre entirely. Hands pulled and pushed him, nails scratched and gouged into his skin.

""" **In body and soul."""**

Bodies compressed his small frame, squeezing the life out of him slowly and painfully. The boy screamed in agony, as his miserly life was being squashed out of existence. The boy screamed "his" name over and over to find where he'd gone, he knew he was close. If only these undead hands would not stop him.

""" **Take up your blade and fight for us once more. Die for our ambition."""**

He wanted to roar "never" back, but the crushing feeling only grew and was making him faint amidst the agony. But as his consciousness began to fade, through an opening amongst the hordes, he saw "that man" gazing back at him. "That man" was the author of all their humble beginnings, including his. His lips made the motion of the words that had would forever keep the boy chained to his misery.

"… **. Do it for country."**

…..

…..

Freedom came in the form of pitch black darkness, with slight illumination from the distant flames of the fire pit used to power the reflective mirror as a primitive form of searchlight. The discomfort of cold sweat was the least of his worries, as was the growing migraine in his forehead.

(Bang) Falling off the cot and swiping the books on the nearby table created a louder racket. That even got the attention of the guards in the tower.

Getting up from his indignified position, Hitoshi reached for the jug of water saved by Sarezac for morning hydration and cleansing. Hydrating himself as much as possible, dunking the some into his face to awaken his senses further. Hitoshi gazed into the copper mirror on the basin for a while.

Despite all the sounds, Sarezac had barely stirred. Hitoshi was grateful the doctor was a heavy sleeper and did not wake to see or hear anything that might have leaked out unconsciously on his part.

"What seems to be the problem, mister chef?" Inquired the guard who had come all the way down to check on his situation, his colleagues observed from the tower where the reflector searchlight shone down on their position.

"What's the time, sir?" Hitoshi kept a respectful manner since he was considered the lowest lifeform here.

"The fourth hour of night. Have you been sleeping well?" This young guard had barely any hostility towards him since yesterday. He was clearly an underling his seniors made to do all the menial chores on their behalf, but he was a little too enthusiastic, especially for his posting.

Hitoshi knew what time that was for him. "Let me out, it's time to prepare the breakfast, sir." He said, completely ignoring the guard's previous comment.

"Um….. is it not a little too early to be preparing?" The young prison guard clearly hadn't been in the shoes of the army cooks nor appreciated the work that went into their meals everyday up till now.

"Preparation for over two thousand occupants will take a few hours, but if I start now, I should be ready before dawn. Your seniors in the night duty end their shift soon and will be just in time to take a meal after being relieved." Ignorant, but not incompetent nor insensitive. The young guard slowly gained an understanding where he begun to appreciate the efforts.

"… You really take this cooking business serious don't you, mister chef?"

"If you don't take pride in what you do, you'll never be happy." The young guard took it as praise for his own instance, which in a way was.

"Will you let me out, sir?"

"Uh- give me a moment, I will fetch the keys from the Head Guard. Wait a while."

"You have my thanks." Hitoshi bowed humbly.

"No. Thank you, mister chef." Not only did the arrangement for meal times no longer fall under him, but everyday was a feast or banquet to look forward to.

The young guard left to do as he had said.

Not needing to maintain that façade anymore, his legs gave way and he collapsed holding the sink by his two hands.

This was a shit time not to have the Anti-depressants or aspirins on-hand when he would've loved to have some right about now. Unfortunately, he didn't have them on him when he was taken to the prison. He had no choice but to soldier it through.

Meanwhile, Sarezac was snoring so soundly it irritated him. "…."

Hitoshi tried recalling Mari's three steps to treating headaches and irritations.

-Step 1: Rest in a quiet and unlit room.-

That was ruled out by his voluntary assignment as the prisons new cook.

-Step 2: Cold compressions to the head.-

Did that.

-Step 3: Adminstration of over-the-counter medication.-

If he had that, the wouldn't be consulting the illusionary doctor Mari. Sarezac could brew him something, but the lack of light and the time available meant that it might have subsided by the time he crafted a remedy.

-Step 4: Meditation.-

-Just do what makes you feel good.- He recalled what Mari told him while having a light conversation during their qualifying ops. He also witnessed the mischievious gleam in her eyes when ordering around her patients to do as she said under pretext of doctor's orders.

Like squeezing some guy's scrotum during the cough exam harder than needed. Moles- Feeling up her female patient's bodies to check the order of their bones and organs. She clearly found the time to enjoy her job more than her counterparts, only her pretty face and incredible style seemed to save her numerous times from what would have been a lawsuit and related charges. A sharp contrast to her outward appearance as a refined and lady-like woman. It was no wonder she like the others in their band of misfits were placed under that luck-prosperous Lieutenant Itami than any other team.

Like command wished they would just stumble over an otherworldly rock or be bitten by an alien bug and kick the bucket.

Her sadistic tendencies were quite well known within the camp, but no one was going to offend the one person who could endorse their medical leave or excusion from life-threatening ops. A bit of suffering on your end to please her to keep things rolling. Hitoshi had never been victim to her antics due to her own interests in keeping the meals the way they were. In fact, they were almost what you would call best buds.

Joy from other's suffering, there was a word for that in German if he could recall.

"(Snore)." Sarezac's unhindered sleep further made Hitoshi feel annoyed with the doctor.

But not for very long.

* * *

"Why am I peeling potatos?!" Through no fault of his own, had been dragged out in the middle of the early morning to work on the mountain of unpeeled potatos that defined the first meal of the day on the chef's behalf.

"Feeding over a thousand within this prison alone, I'm short on hands. And the guards are picky about who they let out of their cells. You… fit the bill."

It was like he was laughed at for being seen as weak, even someone like Sarezac had pride as a man that couldn't be stepped on. If only he had the courage to stand up to the prison guards themselves. All he could do was bicker at Hitoshi instead, not knowing that the latter had something to do with his involvement.

"Are you familiar with the word, Schadenfreude?" Who asked Sarezac to show such an annoyingly comfortable expression in his sleep despite his situation as a convict. Without those paracetamol pills when he needed them, Hitoshi made do with another form of "relief" he learnt from Mari's many exploits as a nurse and combat medic specialist.

"Shah- den-… What?..."

"Nothing." It was helping him a little bit by putting a smile on his face in these tense times. Enough for him to focus on his job at hand.

"I need you to follow my instructions…." Hitoshi quietly whispered to Sarezac as he passed by to collect the next batch of potatos to add to his existing stack.

The guards outside of the kitchens were deep in conversation, neglecting their duty to monitor Hitoshi for any funny business he might pull off as the Warden was far from trusting him. But that was proving to be a failure as the aroma took hold of their stomachs and turned them against him.

The young guard came back even after his night shift to observe as he cooked. He wondered how Hitoshi did it. Turn their legionary rations into a feast of nobles. All he had to work with was grain, cheese, rancid wine, bacon strips, basic vegetables. And on good days there was the occasional Ma Nuga beef, pork or poultry, depending on the Corp's supply officer's fickle distributions. There were no seasonings other than poorly kept salt and lard for frying. They fell under the 10th Legion Corp, stationed in the Capital City as its main garrison force. Yet their rationing was still appalling compared to frontline units such as Seamus's 5th Legion, perhaps the prison was seen as a low priority. But then again, they were currently housing dangerous fugitives and dissidents which would undermine the Pro-War Factions efforts. So it came down to suspicions of the Warden's corrupted practices.

Within a few hours, the light of day rose to bless the earth with its warmth. The inmates were rousted, the prison garrison force attended their revelry parade and empty stomachs awaited to be filled.

(Ding) (Ding) …. (Ding) (Ding)

At Hitoshi's instruction, Sarezac rung the bell that gave the off-duty prison guards an indicator that breakfast was ready to be served. Eagerness could be felt from their enthusiastic arrival to the dining mess hall. One hundred and forty legionaries spoke amongst themselves about the things they'd heard about Hitoshi. Some had suspicions that he was a bootlicker to the warden, while others didn't really care much of the person so much as the food was good.

"Seconds! Master Chef!"

"What are you calling him master for? He should be call us that!"

"Ha! That's right, hey! Where is the next lot?"

Hitoshi ignored those unruly comments as he focused on serving the remaining soldiers with a smile and a bundle containing a strange smoking puff, a strip of bacon that smelled great, a layered toasted bread and some kind of egg custard in a small flat-bottomed dish.

"Enjoy your meal, sir." Hitoshi handed out the last one to the young guard whom seemed to hover around him a bit too much.

"T-… Thank you…."

"You may take the time to slowly eat, I will serve the rest of the occupants." That meant the other inmates.

"Maybe I should come along. The Head Guard did assign me to escort you around."

"I appreciate your concern, sir. But I know my place, your colleagues just need to know that I do." He was afraid Hitoshi might be subjected to the brutality of the jail guards posted around the prison where he would make his rounds.

Hitoshi pondered on the enigma of why such an honest and earnest soldier did not find his uses in vocations that needed his energy like the front or logistics, not some deadbeat prison where the losers and dropouts of the army were sent. Prison posting itself was by no means a safe place if someone had thought to protect him from high above, but it was a dead end for career soldiers.

After loading up a cart to make his round through the prison on his own, nobody stopped him. Although the prison guards laughed at or made fun of him, for the simple reason of what they saw as an "elite" truly hit rock bottom. Wouldn't you in the same shoes as they feel gratification in throwing some shit at them for once when these "elites" have oppressed you and determined your servitude to maintaining their life styles in some way?

On the bright side, with an inflation of their egos came the negligence of duties and security scrutiny.

"Good morning to you, please enjoy today's special!" To have such a contrast in treatment thrusted at them, the inmates of the rectangular wing could only question it within their hearts instead of relish in the moment. As their training in politics as nobles had taught them, it in fact aroused fear of an imminent execution. Even so, Hitoshi served them their meals through the bars to their cell. It appeared that their liberties were far less than the real inmates of Basson Prison and were confined to their cells entirely. There were women, children, elderly and ailing members that occupied the main cell blocks all to themselves. Consider this the "hotel suite" conditions the Warden gave them.

"I bring breakfast, how are you today, Lord Cicero?" Here was a face he recognized amongst the "Doves", one of their main senatorial orators for their pro-peace faction and advocate for co-existence between the Empire and Japan.

"How did- Huh?- Wait, are you not-….." Unlike most Imperials, Cicero had seen Japanese people and their general appearance to know that Hitoshi didn't fit the picture he saw in front of him. His sentence was chasted by a finger to Hitoshi's lip that signaled his cooperation through silence.

"It cannot be-…. Is it Master Furuta?" An elegant voice called from the back of the cell where another prisoner shared the cell with the senator. It was none other than Cicero's wife, Madam Moltose. Who despite the horrid conditions and poor nutrition was still as noblely plump and rosy.

"It's been a while Madam. I am glad that your appearance still holds the House Maltoses' dignity."

"Wife, who is this person?" Cicero tried to recall when his wife met acquaintance with said Japanese man currently serving them their morning meal. He and Hitoshi were of course not acquainted, since Hitoshi was a mere small fry and the former was a senator of the Empire. But it was not too long ago, at a party in the gardens by the Jade Palace. When Pina first convinced a majority of the senators to vie for a truce with the Jietai. That was also the day, Hitoshi had the misfortune of encountering the idiot prince Zorzal.

"He was the wonderful chef at Her Highness Pina's social party on the 3rd month." Cicero slowly consulted his memory till he realized that he wouldn't have met nor engaged with him unlike his wife since he barely touched anything after learning about the power of the Jayesdeefs troop implementations during that day's weapons demo.

"Indeed, I was. Madam's memory is impeccable."

"What happened, Furuta? How have you come here?"

"Some things happened. I was working under His Highness Zorzal, screwed up and landed here. Silver-lining, I still get to work in a kitchen." Hitoshi said with an optimistic chuckle, but they could see that it was forced.

Hitoshi's eyes watched the guard looming over the catwalks as did the Moltoses, it was clear that he could not speak any sensitive material while the walls still had ears to them.

"Well, that's the story. I shall continue serving the rest now."

"Um- Furuta?"

"Yes, Madam?" The plump woman seemed to want something from him.

"Would it be too much trouble to explain the dishes like you used too?" Now that he remembered, there was one other big eater besides Zorzal. But unlike him, Madam Moltose savoured the bites and ate as a human being should. Hitoshi couldn't be happier.

"Of course, Madam." Hitoshi took a stance for a serving bow as the waiters of restaurants did. While Cicero himself felt it was absurd, he did understand the significance of his wife's mental health. To be raised of nobility throughout her life, knowing no hardship to be thrusted into a cell with convicts. There was no greater devastating emotion his spouse would ever endure. Yet she was able to maintain her smile, even avoid blaming him for the predicament his sentiment landed them in. Food was the final luxury afforded to his poor wife, it crushed his heart thinking of the direness of their situation.

"Within the flat-bottomed dish, Eggs en cocotte. Or what is commonly referred to as Shirred eggs. A souffle comprising heavily of cream, butter and of course, egg. Added with diced bacon bits and parsley to strength the flavor. This dish can be eaten on its own or dipped with the toasted bread."

Madam Moltose did just that, taking comfort in his description rather than the meal itself. Her expression of euphoria was as if she was imagining herself in another place, a high-class restaurant. On a special occasion by Cicero, perhaps the anniversary of their engagement.

"Mmmmmmm….." Her thoughts enhanced her eating experience.

"Next on the dish is a ham and cheese sandwich, as the name implies has both of the given ingredients but with a slight twist to it."

The madam bit into the sandwich and then came the burst of sourness.

"I added fresh lettuce and tomatos to compensate for any loss of vitamins, hopefully it will freshen you both up a little."

"It has, thank you, Furuta." Hitoshi bowed in reply to her thanks.

"And what is this one?..." Cicero pointed to the weird-looking deep fried flat cake.

"This is what we call a hash brown, Sir. Dicing potato cubes mixed with flour, salt and beaten eggs. We pour this combination into a bath of cooking oil that would solidify the mixture through a shallow-fry process. It is cooked until golden brown, where it is retrieved and left to cool."

Cicero's wife immediately took a bite out of the hash brown. With her bites came a soft yet appealing crunching sound, the hot and fluffy potato inside was exposed and consumed.

"Marvelous…." And with these words not only came words of praise, but tears of happiness in which she could relish in.

"Thank you… Furuta."

"You're welcome, Madam. I will be happy to serve you like so in future."

"Please."

"I will be off now, yourselves are not the only ones in need of warm meals. Oh! Before I forget, Lord Cicero. Yours is a little burnt, you might want to remove the charred parts before eating."

"What?-." What was this difference in treatment between himself and missus?! Madam Cicero humoured herself on the bad luck her husband attained even on the tiny things.

And before he could even voice a complaint, the mysterious chef was gone from sight. Though he could still be heard serving the other cells.

"Shall I exchange with you, husband?" His wife's attitude had changed, she was no longer the tired and despair-riddled hollow like before. But the supportive spouse that she was before, just a little too indulgent towards food though. But he still treasured her. And that chef, had done something that even he could not in his own moments of despair do for her.

"No, my dear. I am alright, let us treat this as penance for making you a little unhappy these few days." He humoured her to which she chuckled in response.

"Silly old man…"

Cicero chuckled himself as he peeled away at the burnt potato on the hash brown. Who would have thought he would smile in a place like this? To think that even before he was incarcerated, when he had power, influence and money. No smile ever came to his face. These moments were the rare instance he could spend true quality time with his wife and he had wasted it on unnecessary worries and anxieties. Worst of all, he shared them with her. Never again- (crease) "Huh?"

It was the unmistakable sound of paper, but he was in the process of peeling his food of burnt bits. As he looked down, he realized where that sound was coming from. Buried under the crust of potato was a note that had been stealthily slit inside of it. No. It was intentionally baked around it to hide it.

Cicero did his best to carefully peel away the remainder of the hash brown and making sure no passing guard caught him doing what he was doing. At the expense of what would have been a tasty side dish, was a note which contained critical information about the current state of affairs within the Senate and the Empire overall. Cicero creased his eyebrows as he learnt the folly of Zorzal El Caesar and the inevitable occurance of events to come in the form of armed intervention on Japans part.

But there was more. Written down was a report on a coordinated jail break to occur tomorrow morning before light. The Jietai were coming to assist the chef in their rescue. This was not something a chef could possibly do nor plan out in such clarity.

It became clear to Cicero, that Hitoshi's role was more than that of just a mere chef or a soldier of Japan as he concluded. He was not here by accident, but rather design. And quite possibly an agent of Japan the likes of which he had never seen before.

After reading, Cicero rolled the paper note and begun to swallow it, to prevent the carelessness of its existence from being known to the prison authorities. The chef had managed to satisfy a different kind of hunger to his wife's, the thirst for knowledge and information.

Cicero's smile grew into an extension of his own joy, it even puzzled Madam Moltose who had never witnessed him so relieved before.

"Everything will be alright." Cicero said with growing confidence. His wife did not know what he meant but acknowledged it.

-Please be safe, my emperor… your highnesses.-

* * *

Kuribayashi was disappointed to say the least.

When Kenzaki asked if she wanted to come along for a mission with the team, even if it was simply a reconnaissance mission. Kenzaki was simply thinking from the point of being considerate to Kuribayashi after her constant babbled of joining the specops forces, take this as a learning experience. She expected an actual infiltration of the prison facility, some things to go wrong and a firefight to inevitably break out.

Instead, they were stuck on this hill amongst thick vegetation and camoflauged to the top, staring though binoculars and tripod-mounted thermal and laser designator modules as an advanced binocular too.

"Somebody looks let down." Archer commented on Shino who was staring at the sky.

"You bet I am! Uwah-… so boring." She stretched lazily.

"If you plan on joining Rangers or Special Forces, a quarter of the time is spent on getting to the destination, half on stationary reconnaissance like this to watch developments and estimate security routines, a sixth on preparation before combat and the remainder being actual instances of combat."

"You mean the fun part." Shino added in.

"Only you would think that." The rest of the team chuckled at Kenzaki's reply. Shino was only grumbling further.

"So far, I tag five sentries on the walls who'll need to be take care of." That was the entire business of today. Marking the Prisons defenses for their raid. Their priority was unfortunately not Hitoshi, but the "Doves". The time of attack was to be tomorrow at dawn where they would be relieved by the 4th combat unit arriving by C-2 airlifters. A compliment of C4 and various other destructive bunker-buster munitions were to be airdropped to them for the raid as well. The General made no intent of breaking Hitoshi out of jail, was the latter able to do it on his own?

"Neh, Kuribayashi. How long have you known Furuta for?" There was a silence among the team as they were interested in hearing as well.

"Ah? That bastard...?" Shino declared with a clenched grip that seemed to crackle her fingers one by one. It was pretty clear as day that Kuribayashi was not too fond of Hitoshi.

"Mmm…. Probably as long as I've known Kurokawa. That would be about…. Two-…. Three years? Why?"

"…..." That was about the time of Furuta's demotion to Private and posting as a cook.

"Has anyone known him longer?"

"Probably just Mari-san. I think they came over together as replacements for our out-of-service specialists back in Omiya."

"And where did they come from?"

"Yokosuka from what Mari-san told me, as for Furuta… dunno. I didn't ask, wasn't exactly interested in that cooking robot so it wasn't worth the time."

He even hid it from his own teammates, quite possibly none of the members of Third Recon or their former units before the gate appearance knew.

"But why are you so interested in that-…. Oh-…. Ohohoho!" Shino's expression turned from bafflement to a mischievious grin with much snickering on her part.

"And I thought what! For you to want to ask about that person just to learnt about another!" Kenzaki's face twitched as Shino patted him in an over-friendly kind of way.

"Tsh! Tsh! Tsh! If you wanted to ask about Mari-san then just get straight to the point!" it appeared that Shino had gotten the wrong idea about their target of inquiry, thinking Kenzaki had a crush on Mari like many before him. But that was fine, they learnt all they could. Even if it was nothing.

"Movement on the wall." The watchful eyes of Archer peering through the thermal camera noted the arrival of more human figure outlines.

"Bearing 0237."

Kenzaki set his spotting scope in the direction and bearing.

"That looks like-…"

"Furuta. Keh! That guy is literally made out of cooking." Shino let out a scoff as she was the first to notice Hitoshi handing out food from a cart that he brought around.

"That's….. weird."

Everyone elses' minds were on the same thing as Kenzaki. How did Hitoshi gain such privileges to roam the prison as an inmate in such a short time? Even if he was a cook, the prison guards could easily take over the distribution.

"Geh! That looks like a full course breakfast! How come he was only able to send bread down that stink hole?!" Shino complained again after witnessing the prison guards hungrily gouging themselves into the food in their bundles.

Kenzaki wondered why even she couldn't see that Hitoshi had no time to do that in his work in the palace. She must've thought that the food smuggling syndicate was on Commands orders and not something Furuta was capable of as a grunt. Then again, she too was just a simple rifleman specialist with a notable skill in CQC, but that was all.

Kenzaki understood why she struggled in selection for specops that was her wish. She was just too hot-blooded. If it were hormones that were to blame, then she was a little hurricane on her own. Specop soldiers needed to have a disposition of calm and collected personalities that would benefit their teammates in a force multiplier. And Kenzaki's assessment of Shino was that she barely qualified for them, even if she was stronger, faster and more skilled in close combat fights. They were a team, not lone rangers.

Then, a flash passed over his spotting scope causing him to back away from the lense. Even from this distance, he could see the flash continue.

"He can even take breaks! Damn. What is he? A super-spy or something?" Archer commented quietly to Kenzaki as he saw said person leaning against the wall facing their direction having a smoke.

Looking through the scope again, Kenzaki saw the gleam again. Coming from where one of Hitoshi's hands were dangling over the wall. A reflection of light from some kind of shining object, and its repeatedly consistent rhythm seemed too coordinated.

But then, it Kenzaki reached an epiphany. "-se code….."

"What?"

"Morse code…. Quick! Gimme a pen!"

Archer did just that but also asked, "How the hell did he know exactly where we were?!"

"…" Kenzaki could only focus on processing what he saw. In truth, he didn't want to let his mind dabble into how, but it was quite possible that Hitoshi predicted they would come to this hill that had vantage over the Prison and high cover for concealment. The method of communication he was attempting was called Morse code via Light signaling. It was the standard communication method between seafaring vessels and biplanes to other support facilities before wireless communication proliferated the globe. Still used as a fallback option if radio or satellite communication fails or during radio silence. Kenzaki thanked his lucky stars he still remembered how it worked. Activating his flashlight module on his rifle, Kenzaki sent a quick reply of acknowledgement. Then, the messaging on Hitoshi's end began.

Open Entry via NorthWest wall -break- Prison riot commences at 5 am tomorrow -break- bring 10 kilos Comp-B 5.20 am sharp -break- Estimate hostages number at 382 -break- Contact Mizari for six carriages for crippled hostages and children, same time -break- Challenge, Imperial. -break- Response, Majesty -break- You guys foot the bill -end message-

"Tsh. Cheeky bastard." Even so, Kenzaki grinned with delight as a plan had seem to come together for them.

He brought the team up to date by sharing the notebook script with all of the soldiers, Archer to Lancer who had been covering their return route and backs from random patrols.

Kenzaki motioned Caster to dial HQ. "This is Caster to Grail. Do you copy? Grail."

*This is Grail, we read you loud and clear. Over.* Command's side barked back.

"Sitrep. Ruler confirms presence of three hundred and eighty-two members of the pro-peace faction held hostage in Basson Prison. Request adequate transportation method for party. Over."

*Grail acknowledges. Wait-…. Caster, confirm previous callsign advocating hostage numbers. Over.*

"Ruler?" Shino wondered who they were referring to, she was unfamiliar with their callsigns to begin with. Only knowing that it came from a pretty popular anime a few years back, Fate-something. And guess who was to thank for that? No one other than her nuisance of a superior Itami.

Kenzaki took over the radio mic from Caster.

"This is Saber, readdressing Grail. Over."

*This is Grail. Go ahead, Saber. We read you. Over.*

Kenzaki passed one more look to his team mates whom all gave their nod of approval. And then, he pushed down the speaker on the mic.

"Callsign "Ruler" will be Furuta."

* * *

This day could not get any better, the guards in Basson Prison thought to themselves.

And it did.

All because of the latest arrival to their correctional institution who had proved unruly at first, but no doubt by now a welcomed addition. For he was the once great "god of cookery" the personal chef of Crown Prince Zorzal, the current head of state. What did he do to incur his highness's wrath, they didn't really care now although they were grateful to His Highness's final call. Because it brought Hitoshi Furuta to them.

If you thought that the breakfast was amazing, then stay around for the lunch meal. Consisting of a deceivingly ordinary looking vegetable soup and bread he called "Minestrone". The bread was soft unlike their own methods of baking and the rich tomato soup make them rethink their pickiness towards the unsatisfying vegetables. Yet the ingredients were unchanged from their rationed supplies. It seemed that whatever this chef touched with his Midas hands, turned into a dish worth of Royalty or even the gods.

They did not even need to wait for their shifts to end, he came to them handing out his delicious food to eat while they performed their duties. And the warden hardly protested.

In fact, the conniving little tubby tried to capitalize off Hitoshi's hard work by passing it off as his instructions to "reward" his deserving subordinates in the hopes of making them feel gratified towards him. His hijack attempt was further improved with the releasing of the stocks of wine he stingily kept in a private cellar to all of his men since it was a chance he could not miss. Under the pretext of feeling generous, when Hitoshi began distributing the dinner comprising of a Ma Nuga variety of Beef Stew recipe he created himself. To be honest, Hitoshi was quite impressed with the shamelessness of the Warden, though he did his meal right by serving red wine with his red meat. But Hitoshi wasn't simply going to let the fatty make use of him so casually.

No. This meal was going to be his last.

The warden only worsened his fate by allowing the entire prison garrison the chance to enjoy the wine, leading to an informal celebration that went on in the prison. After locking everyone in their cells, leaving the newbies to man the important posts such as the prison tower and Main Gates. The rest of the prison guards kicked back and enjoyed themselves without restraint.

Partying so loud that it made it troublesome for most of the inmates to get any sleep, all night. Those ignorant ones to be precise.

It was the 3rd hour of the appointed day, three hours till dawn. And the tower of the panopticon was running on minimal manpower of three guards, the rest had turned in after heavy drinking and partying. The playful squeals of women meant that some prostitutes were invited in from outside by the charity of the warden.

These three guards were dead tired, being the lowest in the hierarchy meant they were subject to carrying out the bidding of their seniors.

A young guard, the newest arrival batch of legionaries to keep the ranks of the prison garrison in full manpower yawned after a long day of work. Even now, his stomach felt full of the feast that he most recently enjoyed, the aftertaste of the rich beef broth still lingered in his gums and made him content with the outcome of his posting.

"I wonder if on home visits I can bring some back home for the rest…."

It was nearly the end of their shift to be relieved, although he doubts the next shift would relieve them so soon due to their hangover state. But even so, today was another day of the same kind of delicious food. It was round about time to wake up the chef to meal preparation-

"Murgh!?" Without warning, a pair of hands hugged his mouth, a pair held each of his arms and dragged him off balance.

The young guard tried to scream for help behind the muffling to his fellow comrades, but turned to witness a worst fate endured. Figures in prison uniforms stole their weapons and stabbed them silently to their deaths. A prisoner did the same by taking his short sword, ready to plunge it into him.

"Stop!" A voice told the escaping inmate about to take his life.

"Not this one."

"He makes no difference from the rest." The inmate argued with the voice.

"And neither do you. But you're here! Get with the program or I'm leaving you for dead." The speaker stepped nearer into the light of the fire pit lense, revealing to the young guard's horror the instigator of this prison break group.

The inmate backed away as the cook stepped forwards into full view of the young guard.

"Sorry it had to come to this." Hitoshi apologized before striking between his shoulder and neck, causing him to blackout.

"That is very unlike you." Kir Pa Invidia spoke as the rest of the inmates manned the winch to bring up the rest of their comrades up to the tower.

"You don't know me." Hitoshi replied as he rested the unconscious young guard whose name he didn't ask for yet ventured around the prison with him.

Kir, the main collaborator to him provided the necessary manpower in the form of twenty-fve inmates. All trusted and willing to go through with this prison escape. During their last recreation time, Hitoshi made a final deal with them to seal their fates.

"What will you do once you escape? You are still a wanted fugitive on the run, and no matter the change of power, that still remains a fact." These words, he left for them to contemplate on.

Some proposed turning to banditry, although if caught again the penalties would be worst. Hitoshi gave them another option instead. Aid him in rescuing the imprisoned bureaucrats, politicians and their families. Make them indebted to their actions and stand a chance to be redeemed and employed.

They had a whole night to think it through, until Hitoshi came to their cells and lockpicked their bars at an inhuman speed. In the end, none of Kir's comrades decided to turn their backs. It was go all the way now or fail miserably.

Now that the seemingly hardest part of the plan had been overcome, that being them scaling the forty-feet greased up walls of the central tower. Since only the winch system was the only means of access to the exit or down to the cell blocks of the panopticon. They had no ropes, no long and sturdy objects to help climb up this seemingly impossible to climb wall. But the cook showed them something they thought was ingenious onto itself.

By having a row of inmates stand against the wall with interlocked hands, they formed the foundation for what would become a "human" ladder. The next group stood on their shoulders and interlocked to strengthen their structure and the process repeated until it was just three men who could reach the ledge. Patiently awaiting the guards on top to turn away they climbed over and disabled them. Once that was done, they could lower the winch lift to pick up the rest.

"Now what?" Not all of the inmates were clear on what was the next line of action, there was little time to brief them whilst training them to form and retrain their fighting skills.

"Break into three groups. First one goes to the barracks to find and kill the Head Guard, he has the keys to the armory."

"I will go, I cannot wait to see his face."Kir growled.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as he was about to leave with a few followers. "Stay on point, you can kill him but access to the armory is more important. We don't know when things will get dicey."

"I agree. Have faith, chef." Kir patted his shoulder back.

"Sarezac." Said doctor approached him.

"Yes, Furuta?"

"Take twelve to the new cell wing, the optio has the master keys. You'll probably find him in a cell on the third floor take it, gag him and lock him in." The NCO in charge of the newer cell blocks the last Hitoshi saw of him was a drunk mess in said cell that stank of piss and odours.

"Once secured, free the prisoners and bring them to this location." Hitoshi passed him an animal hide parchment that had map directions like he did for Kir.

Sarezac studied them briefly and seemed to recognize the route from his previous transfers.

"But this is a wall, a dead end."

"I know. But soon, it won't." Sarezac wasn't sure what he meant, but he trusted in Hitoshi's words. He'd done incredible things in the last three days of meeting him, he had his hopes for Hitoshi's plans to come to fruition.

"What about the last objective?"

"I'm heading to the warden's office, I'll be doing it alone."

The collaborators were quiet before him. Until Hitoshi broke the silence.

"It's true that I don't know any of you and neither do you of me. I have nothing to prove in gaining your trust, I simply don't have the time." Hitoshi looked at each and everyone of them. Ignoring the urgency of their movements in the short time they had.

"Each of you has a story to tell, one of tragedy, one of despair, one of sorrow and perhaps one of new beginning. I can't pretend to understand it, because I'm also going through it my own way. I have a dream that needs fulfilling, not just for myself but on someone else's behalf as well." He motioned with a hand clasping his chest.

They listened as Hitoshi spoke about himself personally or whatever he had to leave to encourage them.

"The man next to you might be a friend or someone you inwardly despise. But he's also the person who you'll depend on to get out in one piece, you are his lifeline too. Don't underestimate one another's patience or tenacity to escape over yours, I call upon all of you instead of escaping solo because I need all of you."

"So please, let's escape together."

The collaborators' spirits rose, and their concerns of midway betrayal were washed away. Although they had a competent planner and strategy, things could go wrong. But if it did, at least they had each other to climb out together.

"My contacts will storm this Prison in an hour's time. When you encounter them, they will challenge you with the word "Imperial", the response they need from you to determine your status as friendlies is "Majesty". I wish all of you the best of luck, I hope to see all of your faces again in better circumstances." There was chuckling amongst the group. And the leaders of the groups took their followers to carry out the given tasks. Leaving Hitoshi, the only one heading alone to the warden's office in the bastion towers.

The stacks set, the dice rolled. It was now time to see where all of these actions backed by rigorous planning would take him. From his point of view, nothing serious should happen especially with Third Recon and the Special Forces Group were supporting the raid. An added value was given to the large dose of sedative he poured into the prison garrisons' dinner last night. It might have been severely diluted or Sarezac got the dosage wrong, but it would still make their eyelids harder to open, giving the prison break collaborators better odds in avoiding the alarm.

This should go as he planned, plain and simple.

Unless someone like the gods interfered.

* * *

His steps through the corridors were quick yet silent, for he had nothing on him except a dagger for self-defense. The prison walkways were quiet, all of the prison guards had turned in at the barracks to rest off the alcohol and rich foods. At last, he arrived at the Warden's office. Surprised that the owner was still there but asleep with a bottle dangling from his hand.

All he had to do was be as quiet as possible. Pulling open the drawer, there were stacks of papers he quickly skimmed through but not what he was looking for. Turning on his investigation mode, he scanned the room for any hiding spots for valuables. A cupboard with scratchmarks on the floor, with a bit of effort he pushed it aside and revealed a safe. Thankfully not of the clockwork dial variety, but a simple keyhole. Using a scalpel and rod apparatus taken from Sarezac's medical equipment, he picked open the lock easily as the bars of his cell.

Pushing the hinged door open presented the insides of the safe lined with things a prison warden should not have. Gold coins lined in cloth bags, high quality jewels and many contracts of debt owed to the warden used as leverage. If he had to guess, he was extorting the imprisoned politicians from "buying" their way into better conditions for their family members, medicine for the sick, promises to get the attention of powerful officials outside to help them. The warden was most happy to help, for a small fee that is.

"You won't be needing this, right? I'll relieve you of some, Warden." Hitoshi took out a bag and filled it with the gold suwani coins and trinket jewelry till it reached his maximum carrying capacity.

(clang) The bottle that dangled from the Warden's hand slipped, making Hitoshi turn prepared. But the little fatty was too heavy in his sleep to take note of it.

Hitoshi turned his attention back to the safe for whatever else he could find. Because these treasures weren't the main priority.

"Hello there." He found a leather book the right size for a ledger and studied the contents. Information pertaining to the comings and goings of Basson Prison, as not all of the captured Pro-Peace dissidents were detained in this facility but they had been deposited here first. There was another piece of information that looked for.

And that was the detaining cells or transfer history of Japanese Captives from as far back as the Battle of Ginza that took place almost six months ago.

Bingo. His eyes followed some names that seemed to be roughly interpreted since it was hard to pronounce in Imperial.

"Hiroki Tsukasa, transferred to Western Mines. Matsui Fuyuki, Dulles Mansion." Hitoshi checked through the stack of bills of sale to find the receipt on their purchase. That was it.

Hitoshi closed the door behind him and left the Warden to his fate crueller than death. For he was not only a warden that neglected his duty, but allowed convicts and critical hostages to escape his prison. Whichever authority held Sadera under their control, the Warden was in for a lifetime of suffering.

"Goodbye, Warden."

Hitoshi left as quietly as he entered, even with the sizable load on his back and the likeliness of clattering treasures. He had all he needed before their escape, though there was no watch in his possession he roughly estimated that it was around 5.10. Ten minutes or so till the SFG silence the guards and blast the wall where the political prisoners had gathered.

He passed by the armory to find it completely sacked of swords, shields, javelins and armour. A few unfortunate dead guards that had to be awake while his collaborators were supplying themselves for the escape.

As per his instructions, the lot would be where the rescued politicians were, protecting them until Kenzaki arrived to breach that wall on the West side, bypassing the moat and bridge entrance entirely. Since the prison architects designed that wall to be the strongest part and not accounting 21st century alchemy and explosive power.

The prison guards were either undisturbed in their bunks at the barracks, at their posts around the prison walls or dead. So Hitoshi was relatively unhindered the entire way, even if one of them were to raise an alarm right now, it was take time to muster then find the source of the trouble and execute procedure to contain the problem.

"Home free…."

It had been a long and gruelsome journey, but it finally paid off. He had enough money from both Zorzal's pocket and his own service in the Japanese Self-Defense Force that he didn't even need a loan from the bank to start his own business.

A light smile appeared across his face. Perhaps he should pay his shishou a visit to let her know he was alright. She could give him some pointers on how to start his restaurant.

"Are you watching me now? I finally made it." The spoke to a person of non-existence as if he was the happiest person in existence.

It was now just five minutes to the appointed time of the Jietai raid, and it would be a smooth ride back to Alnus via helicopt-.

A familiar stench of blood wafered pass his nostrils, the more he walked towards his exfiltration point, the heavier it became to a worrying extent.

(crack) (crack) (crack)

He could hear in the distance screams mixed with an unmistakable discharge of a suppressed weapon.

Hitoshi picked up a fallen short sword and picked up the pace to a sprint. And as he got closer, there was an increase in the number of bodies of his collaborating inmates. Armed with the stolen weaponry of the Armory, yet with a neat entry hole in their heads.

He didn't think it was possible, even after the precautions he took. How could they fail the countersign response and end up fighting with the Jietai?!

He reached the entrance route to the cold storage vaults, where the single wall stood between the outside and where they had gathered the prisoners. He was starting to see differences in the corpses, this time with the loss of a limb or a missing head. Someone was using close combat in equal measure.

He pushed the heavy oaken door into the storage room that over four hundred souls should have been occupying.

Inside, he saw the politicians and their family cornered against the walls. Kir and a few remaining inmates formed a shield wall on his command to protect their charges with their life, but were facing an enemy unknown.

"Imperial!"

A hand grasped Hitoshi by the leg, it was Sarezac. Blood dripping from a puncture in his stomach.

"Furuta-….. That's not…." He wheezed as much as he could to inform the mastermind of their escape plan of the developments. But Hitoshi understood them from the trail of bodies.

"Majesty." To his surprise, the black suited individual with his back to him answered.

"Who are you?" He said with the short sword raised.

"Hello again, Hitoshi." A greeting that wasn't in Imperial but in Nihon. All that came in response was silence on Hitoshi's part.

Then the man turned around and revealed his Japanese face to him.

"You're not Jietai." Hitoshi answered back in the same language.

There were obvious signs, like the absence of the standard camo uniform, the modus operandi to work alone, the non-standard issue American PDW in his possession. And what appeared to be a katana tied to his waist.

"And neither are you. Hitoshi."

"What is your business here?" Hitoshi tried to back track on who was capable of entering this facility without anyone knowing among the people the branches of special forces in the country if he even was from Japan.

"Did Abo send you?"

That was when the person chuckled in his madness. Kir and the armed but shaking inmates could only watch and protect their charges and their lives as the two of them spoke in an unfamiliar tongue. Only those who had gone on diplomatic missions like Cicero knew of their origin and some of the words they spoke of.

"Sixteen years…. I didn't put much hope in it but to think that even you can't recall a face."

"I don't know you." Hitoshi answered back immediately.

"I think you do, you're just not using that head hard enough." The person stowed away his assault carbine on his back, leaving Hitoshi to ponder.

"You always insisted we should retain our names, but that was a shackle that weighed us down." The assailant moved to his flank and Hitoshi walked away to keep him from approaching.

"You were always fond of the more technical aspects of our lessons, because you believed it would keep you away from our primary trade."

"... No…" A single word that left his lips because it couldn't be held back.

"But you can't run from what's instilled within you, Hitoshi. It's in our nature, in your true nature."

But Hitoshi just shook his head, refusing to believe who this person was.

-…. That's not possible…..-

Without realizing it, he had been taking steps backward unconsciously. But then, the unrecognisable assailant gave the final strike that matched where he hailed from and what was his likely purpose here to hit the nail into the coffin.

"And… You were always talking about how you wanted to "help" us all. When you didn't fully understand what that meant."

"You…."

"Yes."

"..-shouldn't-."

"Yes!"

"You're all dead!" Hitoshi shouted in denial, his face and expression said it all.

"Let me reintroduce myself, we've matured quite a bit since, I guess it's hard for you to recall who I am after all."

"It's not possible-. That's impossible!"

"I am Kaede Mitsu, you'll remember me by my number Ju-San (13). And to correct your previous mistake…."

The wall was blown open by an explosive force that was scheduled. But these two acquiantances, kept their gazes locked one another. Kaede drew his partner from its scabbard to state his next intentions.

"We are very much alive, San-Hachi (3-8)."

* * *

(BANG) The wall was blasted aside, revealing the rising sun into the dark and damp storage area. Figures came through, bearing the appearance of the Men in Green, for those who knew them.

"Imperial!" The leading figure shouted the countersign as the smoke cleared.

But no response besides the screams of surprise as a sudden explosion blew the wall near them.

"Imperia- what the-.."

Kenzaki was about to issue the challenge a second time, only to find the order of the place a mess. He knew that the explosion would have alerted the prison authorities but to witness what he was looking at, with all the bodies of prisoners in particular laying about. The prisoners in a corner with some protection and Hitoshi staring down with someone wearing a black tactical outfit.

The look of Hitoshi was unlike anything he'd expect from a person of his ultra calm. An expression of shock, grief and fear all-in-one. Even his instincts were telling him that this person was dangerous.

"M-Majesty!" A prisoner returned his countersign and bringing his focus back to the captives in need of rescue.

"Boss, what do we do?" Archer whispered to him as even he sensed something bad would happen if they took too sudden an action.

"Saber!" Hitoshi called to Kenzaki by his callsign without breaking eye contact with Kaede Mitsu.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll leave the rest to you. Kaede, follow. This is between us." Hitoshi said pointing the short sword the assailant's direction before retreating back into the prison as if to change their venue of confrontation.

"Wh-What? Hey!-."

"He's saying don't get in our way, scrub." If there was a glare that would pertify him, a veteran soldier, it was given by that very individual. Immediately, the black-clad followed him casually into the depths of the prison, a permanent smile plastered eerily on his face as he pursued his quarry.

"S-Should we pursue?" He knew Archer was just saying that as a moral thing and not because he wanted to go after that person.

"No…. Our priority is the "Doves" rescue."

His reflection was that of himself as Hitoshi described before. All form, no substance. Even now when the options were clear, help Hitoshi against that person who was clearly an enemy. But the shivering in his right leg hadn't stopped since he was stared at by that man. And Kenzaki didn't know why, where scarier looking people had never made him yield, this person was different.

Archer motioned the rest to escort the prisoners Hitoshi had seemed to round up and save them the trouble of going in to find. Some of the armed inmates went over to carry their injured comrades who needed immediate medical attention.

"Sir. We need to move them before 11th and 12th airborne arrive." Archer reminded him of the schedule to keep. A wyvern stable was in need of lazing for guided munitions at six o clock sharp. This participation in the raid by 3rd and 4th Recon was to clear out the hostile before they loaded up the carriages for the Pro-Peace faction members and the serious cases awaiting the chinook for exfill.

"I know….. get me the horn to command." Archer called up their communications specialist Caster who had the with the manpack transceiver.

"Kenzaki." Then another person approached him through the breach while the prisoners were moving through the artificial tunnel towards the carriages under their protection.

"Kurokawa-."

"Where's Furuta?" Kenzaki stared Archer's way, wondering why he didn't prevent those of Third Recon from coming through.

"Kenzaki! Hey! I'm right here."

"Sergeant go back to the rear, there're patients in need of your treatm-."

"Don't change the subject! Where is he?!" Kenzaki may have regretted it when she asked, and he turned to the unexplored interior on reflex.

Because she moved to venture in without a second thought. His hand instantly crasped her bicep and prevented her from going in.

"Let go."

"Sergeant Kurokawa! Don't deviate from your mission!" His threat was for her own safety, and the others knew it. And she did not go against his grip, making him think she was listening to him due to superior rank. Only to be sorely mistakened.

"Gurgh!" There was no warning to it, even he was not expecting that from her when she was smiling back at him even in that scary way. As her Type 64 was brought up and struck him in the nose, causing him to fall back.

"Kenzaki!" Archer called out to his leader and rushed over. Mari took advantage of the scene to dash into the prison interior within a flash.

"Kurokawa. Kurokawa!" But she was gone by the time he stood up.

"Tsh! Damnit!" Kenzaki kicked a brick aside, causing a scene.

Now things were looking even worse than before.

"Kenzaki…"

"I know, shut up and let me think!" Then hands grasped around his collar, hands belonging to his second-in-command, Archer.

"That's not just anyone, that's Mari!" The medical specialist whom they had gone through trial and fire together in their stay in Akusho. That kind Mari who treated them like her siblings even though she was harsh and sometimes physical. And now, she was going to chase after monsters the likes they didn't want to be near to.

"Assassin! Rider!" Kenzaki pressed his intercoms, contacting the two members who were currently supervising from the wall of the prison they scaled up.

*Yes, boss?*

"Stay on schedule, laz that target. Then cover the 11th and 12th through the West Gate. We'll be busy here."

*Roger that.* Those two were independent enough to work on their own.

Archer looked at him expectantly and with a little relief of his intentions.

"Go, Matoi. I'll catch up after having someone substitute me." Archer took note and checked his rifle chamber as he went after Mari. At this time, Caster had just arrived and passed the mic from his backpack transceiver over to him. Kenzaki did away with all the formalities when he made his important call.

"Saber to Grail. Get me General Hazama."

* * *

Because most of the prison guards were in their barracks or the walls, the prison block there were in was empty. There was only him and Ju-San (1-3), who now goes by the name Kaede.

"Let's have an agreement first- (clang)" Even before he completed his sentence, Hitoshi made the first move. By reappearing in front of him with a blade carrying all the killing intent that the person they knew should not have.

Kaede had stopped his attempt with a half-drawn katana.

"Ho. Where did you get this killing strength?" Hitoshi had failed to kill him in one shot, ending his suffering.

He jumped back to gain space, but Kaede kicked off forward and switched his play to an offensive style with his katana fully raised.

"As I was saying… (clang)" Hitoshi received the full force of his two-handed swing that caused his short sword to vibrate with instability.

"I'll call you Hitoshi, so in exchange-….." He stepped back and twirled the katana as he dodged Hitoshi's quick swipe and delivered an instant counter-attack.

(Clang)

"Call me by the name that I earned!"

"Tsh!" Hitoshi could see the disparity between them. Someone who should have been dead was alive and had been cultivating his skills over the decade. Whereas he had left most of these skills to rot and decay over the years.

"We both know you were appaling in the close combat department, Hitoshi. So try not to let it show so much."

Hitoshi wasn't ignorant enough to deny the fact that he was quite possibly overmatched by Kaede, right now the latter was only playing around with him. He needed to change his game a little.

The next sequence of attacks came with a martial art form that both of them recognised from before, and Kaede played along with an appropriate counter. Hitoshi knew how it would end up if he completed the sequence, so he interrupted mid-way while Kaede drew his katana back in preparation for that move. Only for a dagger to join in Hitoshi's arsenal as a dual wield weapon, thrusted to strike his core.

It was at this moment that his opponent, grinned sadistically and swept his katana in a different vector. The blade of the dagger was blocked not by the blade, but the hilt.

"Gurgh!" Kaede delivered a kick that struck his core and pushed him back.

When they had distance, Kaede did not pursue, but instead sighed.

"Is that really it? Knew you were rusty, but to think that it was that bad….. (sigh) what are the other's going to say?" When he disclosed this, Hitoshi's body was strickened tense.

Did that mean that there were others among their class that survived?

"Why are you here?"

Hitoshi asked to buy time, although he knew that the Kaede knew that as well. And for once, Kaede's expression was no longer mockingly gleeful but serious and dissatisfied.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"….." Of course. What else was it? "So you want my head."

"No." That answer was not what he expected, however his old acquaintance was not done.

"I want to tear your flesh and stab you in the internals! I want to hear that sweet sound of you crying for mercy only to be denied any!" Then he pointed his katana towards him.

"I want you to feel what I felt when you took what wasn't yours!"

"You don't own him!" Hitoshi argued back.

"And you do?! What gives you the right to take "him" from us?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that what we did was wrong, did it occur to anyone? Or did you just let the kid you were die in the snow, replaced by a designation." Kaede was not smiles and sweetness anymore. Instead, he glared at Hitoshi venomously.

"A "number" that only listened to the voice, promising a future by taking the very thing we yearned from those that had one." It only grew in aura as Hitoshi continued to condemn their way of "living".

And then it died off.

"That's right…" And he started to smile again as he reached an understanding.

"You wanted to search for yours on your own." Kaede laughed as if he heard an old but still relevant joke.

"Furuta-kaze Washoku Gakuin. Under the tutelary of Furuta Yaeko for eight years. Two years a head chef in a Michelin Star Restaurant, kicked out by a good for nothing inheritor. Six years of enlistment with the Jietai, four years as a commissioned officer in Intelligence, but really you were doing government dirty work…. Do you see the irony?" Kaede took his steps forward that challenged Hitoshi.

"In the end, you were still only good at one thing. And don't even start me with "I chose my own end". When things got desperate, what did you fall back on?"

Hitoshi was silent, and it only admitted that Kaede was right.

"…. You're right."

Kaede was surprise he admitted that himself.

"If I didn't believe in taking life, why did I join the Jietai? It's not so much of rainbows and sparkles here, buddy. This world is a lot more complex than simply two opposing fronts. Good vs evil, purity vs corruption. I didn't understand at first, but after four years of embracing the very curse they gave me, I now understand."

Kaede was only frowning.

"There are two sides to every coin, Kaede. Everyone has a reason to exist, and I still believe in that. But there are some abnormalities that exist out there that threaten our means of reaching that conclusion. That is why I fought there. Why I gave up four years of doing what my heart desired, was precisely because I knew this curse could benefit the country in place of you all who should have perished."

Kaede reflected on what he said. But that would mean that he fought the unseen forces against Japan in their stead. He fought on their behalf. Now it was time for Kaede to take a step back. For just a moment his expression showed confusion and disbelief that there was still some semblance of care he had for them.

But then he swept his sword in front of them and his hostility rose once more.

"Nonsense….." What he said didn't always mean it was true. After all, he committed the most heinous crime of all.

"Then we're done talking." Hitoshi knew there was no way of reasoning with them. Raising his sword in a ready stance.

"I just remembered." Kaede announced as his grin returned.

"How long was it since you saw your Master?"

Kaede knew the consequence of mentioning his Shishou. But he didn't want the day to end sourly.

(Clang) An unprepared strike came in the form of a blow that Kaede blocked with his refined reflexes and combat instincts. A blow that felt heavier than before, it only made him content to know he had finally gotten Hitoshi to act a little more serious.

Hitoshi swung to give a thrust in quick sucession, expecting to bypass his ability to parry on a poor stance. And Kaede responded to that threat in a different way, he drew his sword back in preparation of a full swing.

(Cling) Swinging out to meet the short sword and slicing through its inferior metallurgy like a hot knife through butter. The tip of the shortsword he wield spun in the air and landed clattering on the ground. Causing Hitoshi to lose significant reach from an already short sword. Hitoshi had no choice now, if he wanted to survive onslaught, he would have to keep on the offensive, because there was no way to defend with what he had now.

A cacophony of laughter followed as Kaede reciprocated these strong blows with greater lethality in his katana.

"That's the spirit!" As he just stated that, his body moved out of the way from what would have been a dangerous hit.

(Clang) (shurk) "Arh!" (clang) (shurk) "Arrgh!-"

Everytime Hitoshi struck, Kaede parried and followed with a swift counter that grazed his hand or ran past his torso, nicking him here and there. Kaede was still king over him in close combat, even his opponent knew that but was only delaying the inevitable.

Hitoshi endured the pain and soldiered on, looking for opportunities to overpower or exploit Kaede's weakness of in the close range that his long katana couldn't block properly, but it proved difficult and almost impossible with Kaede's steady footing and flexibility of his sword hold.

Then Kaede suddenly got tired with the lack of developments and struck out to quicken their match.

"Ha!" With a fast swing, Hitoshi had barely enough time to dodge the slash that ran straight through the pillar that cornered him for a moment.

(rumble) So deep it was that the pillar lost its ability to hold the floor above it and began to collapse.

Hitoshi withdrew over the rubble to climb up to the next floor that was bridged by the surrounding floors collapse. Kaede was not deterred by his obvious ploy to wreck his footing in his retreat.

"You can't beat me, Hitoshi. You're not good enough."

Hitoshi knew, Kaede was always the best when it came to close combat. He would study ancient martial art manuals that became his core and niche amongst the rest. He was unparrellel, at least against the rest in close combat. But in modern warfare that trait had little uses, but here he was quite possibly a king of martial arts.

(clang) (clang) With a strike that Kaede made, his blade did not come full swing as it was being interrupted. "Ho?" He scoffed amused.

Hitoshi changed his stance and form to a different style to adapt to the changes. When Kaede made a predictable move, he would move in to prevent its full swing but at the expense of a move to strike at Kaede.

"Interesting, but how do you intent to break the stalemate once it's begun."

"Like this…" As Kaede swung down, Hitoshi swing in a ninety degree angle to change the vector of his slash instead of parry or stop it. But all Kaede saw was another parry, he however did not expect the next move to take place.

"Now!" Hitoshi shouted as he vaulted away from the rubble. Revealing a rifle on the level above pointed downwards at Kaede.

(Bababababababababaam)

At his command, the hidden gunner let rip a fully automatic burst of 7.62mm rounds. Kaede had not expected a collaboration, but concentrated on the task at hand. He actually swung his sword to block the rounds fired at him to great effect. The bullets ricocheted off the length of the katana as he made swift movements to dodge the rest behind another pillar.

But when Mari's twenty round magazine went dry, his approach towards her was drawing his own firearm to pin her down. Hitoshi took cover himself behind the rubble as he suppressed him as well.

(ping) Then an unmistakeable sound of a pin being pulled alerted Hitoshi to what was coming next

'Mari, get down!" Hitoshi shouted as he ran in the path of the half-thrown grenade, raising his shortsword and batting it away. Ending up in mid air between Hitoshi and Kaede when it exploded.

(BOOOOM) (rumble) The old structure of the prison was tested against compressed force of Composition B.

And the blast had knocked Hitoshi away from his original destination as well as Kaede out of sight.

When all became silent at the end of the explosion, gasping and coughing could be heard from three corners.

Hitoshi got up with his ears ringing from the lack of hearing protection and the almost devastating concussive force that could've killed him. Dust was everywhere, and Mari was no where in sight.

"Mari! Mari!"

"I'm here…. I'm stuck." Hitoshi quickly went in the direction of the voice, careless enough to neglect Kaede's still remaining presence. As the latter bursted through the dust with his katana thrusted, Hitoshi had no time to parry and instead let go of his short sword to stop the blade with his palms.

(stab) "Yearrghh!" But he was not fast enough, as the sword pierced his shoulder then pulled out and was swung horizontally. Slicing his chest shallow but painful, Hitoshi wailed in pain as he fell on his back.

"HITOSHI!" Mari who had come to help him lay a trap, only to have her hand and leg pinned under some heavy rocks, helpless herself.

Hitoshi did his best to struggle in getting up, he picked up the short sword and charged towards Kaede.

Kaede swung his katana to shake off the blood stain on his sword and sheathed it. But not to show his non-hostility, as he lowered his stance into an Iaidō (quick-draw).

"Fool." As Hitoshi clumsily swung his sword at Kaede, the latter flicked the handle of his sheathed sword into his ready hand, wounded back like a powerful spring that fired off with a massive amount of kinetic force.

(SLASH)

(crack) By some fluke, his sword had been in the way and took much of the cutting force. Instead, Hitoshi was flung backwards like a catapult a few feet from where he was, crumbling to the ground face flat with a loud thud.

"You're joking….. Hitoshi?"

Kaede recovered from his posture and approached an unmoving opponent.

"Leave him alone!" It was apparently enough for Kaede to halt in his tracks for a moment.

"Courageous words, you're a little braver from those people who call themselves special forces."

"Haven't you done enough?!" Mari shouted in defense of her comrade. Kaede turned around and walked over to Mari, squatting in front of her.

"…. If you know him as well as I do, then you'll know we won't die from that."

"What are you-….."

"I won't kill him, I have my orders. But that doesn't mean I won't make him suffer a bit."

Without warning, he grabbed hold of her hair and tugged at her. Mari obviously screamed in pain as she was still pinned to the ground.

"If you don't get up now, I'm going to have your friend partake in your place. Do you hear me, Hitoshi?!"

He both pulled and kicked Mari's injuries to get her to scream even louder, but then she bit down and refused to yell. Making Kaede laugh a little at such a tenacious spirit.

"Will you let her die in your place then?"

The sound of rubble shook as Hitoshi stood unnaturally quick for the injuries that he sustained. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled as much. His blood was dripping like a valve that leaked all over, body wrecked and grieviously injured. But his spirit was undamaged.

"That's more like it." Kaede kicked her head, knocking her unconscious so she would not distract their round two.

"Whenever you're ready." He announced with his signature iaido posture adopted again.

(ting) (ting) (ting)

"Wha-…" Even Kaede was not expecting him to discard his short sword, but he did. Despite his heavy injuries of bruises and bleeding from cuts, his face held a composure that exhibited total control over his situation.

He then raised his only remaining weapon, the dagger. His arms lifted to protect his upper body region and body swaying to and from.

"That stance-…"

It was then that Kaede recognised that form. How Hitoshi had come to adopt it, he also picked up on it quickly. And for once, Kaede lost all of his cool.

"How dare you….. How dare you!" Abandoning his solid defense, Kaede carried his stance with a kick off the ground and came flying in Hitoshi's path.

"Gurgggh!" Only to be struck by a haymaker in the face, causing him to fall on his back with a heavy thump as well.

In an instant, Kaede was up, swinging his katana at Hitoshi.

Parrying each time, Kaede's katana cut through the dagger's tip, shaving more and more of its edge off. By having done so, he expended a move to counter.

And in response, Hitoshi used his free hand to push or tug Kaede's supporting hand in a counter direction that made it difficult to keep his footing straight. Where footing was essential for power into his blade. When that happened, a fist struck his ribcage with a decent amount of force, taking much of his breath away.

Kaede made another mistake by swinging out of defensive reflex with his wakizashi (complimenting dagger) and landing himself in deep trouble as his pommel was stopped and what was left of Hitoshi's dagger came down and skewered his left hand.

"Arrgh!" He kicked out in the hopes to gain distance, but a sweep from Hitoshi's leg knocked him off balance and crumpling to the floor.

By the time he had made sense of what had happened and raised himself. A broken knife was already at his throat, in poor condition but still capable of slitting his throat. Even he knew what this had resulted in. His loss. All due to a martial art that was supposed to only be used by one person of their class. The only one to have ever beaten him in a spar before this.

Those precise counter movements, Kaede could recognise anywhere, that was the Sanathana Sastra Vidya.

A traditional Sikh martial art of rendering one's enemy's edge ineffective. And it was the art supposedly only mastered by "him". They were all expected to learn a close quarter combat style, Judo, Aikido, TaeKwonDo, Krav Maga. As the more conventional arts, but "he" chose something more exotic.

"I concede." He said spitting out some blood as he slowly raised himself with the knife still pressed against his throat.

"Well? Are you going to kill me or not?"

Hitoshi only stared at him for a while.

"Don't ever bring up my Shishou again." There was no greater threat that Hitoshi had given to anyone until now.

"You know that's not up to me." Hitoshi responded by pressing the knife harder into his neck.

"You can threaten me all you want, but it won't change a thing."

"Why?"

"Why?" Kaede looked at him funny and answered, "Because "Father" doesn't simply forget a deed that's done."

At the mention of "that" person, Hitoshi lost focus for a a mere moment that was all Kaede needed to push him off with his boot. To give himself breathing space, Kaede unholstered his rifle and pointed it at Mari.

Hitoshi moved in to apprehend but was too late, he stopped any further moments that would make him endanger his friend's life.

"Stop right there! And lower your weapon!" A loud warning came from the two new arrivals, Kenzaki and Archer. Pointing their rifles at the assailant that had Mari at gunpoint.

Hitoshi raised a hand to tell them to stop and back away, which they did, knowing the sensitivity of the situation. Mari herself awoke to find out about her predicament in a rather tough spot.

"I still don't understand one thing, Hitoshi." Kaede said chuckling to himself upon seeing the way Hitoshi reacted this way.

"If you could love someone so much as that woman. Why couldn't you see us as family?"

Hitoshi had no immediate answer.

"Answer and I'll leave you be. For now." It was a word from a member of their class, only Hitoshi trusted in that.

"… You killed because "he" ordered you to, not by your own will. You never felt the consequences of your actions. So you tell me, Kaede…." The next sentence destroyed any possibility of reconciliation he would have with them.

"How was I supposed to be family with monsters?"

Kaede lowered his rifle and began a silent walk to fade into the darkness of the prison. Kenzaki and Archer did not engage as they knew he had his eye on them. But just as he was about to leave, Kaede dropped another kernel.

"….. How do you know you're not one yourself?"

And with that, Kaede Mitsu faded away as quickly as he appeared. With no presence to threaten them, Kenzaki and Archer quickly went over to Mari to lift the stones of her and check her for internal injuries against her protests that she could do it herself.

(Bang) "Damnit…."

Their actions were halted by Hitoshi's bloodied fist striking the pillar.

(Bang) "Damnit." (Bang) "Damnit!" (Bang) "Damnit!"

He repeatedly pummelled the stone pillar till fragments were being busted out.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

Mari wanted to stop him from inflicting self-injury, but two pairs of hands grabbed hold of her to prevent her from doing what was seen as an extremely dangerous feat. All the three of them could do was silently watch as he vented his frustration on the physically inert object.

For the frustration and anxiety that Hitoshi felt right now, was beyond anything he'd endured for so long. Just when he thought that things were turning out for the better, things that had only haunted him in his dreams became the nightmare made a reality. This was his past that came back to torture him, a past that was more painful, more traumatic and more grief inflicting he had ever endured.

But it was not just that. Because they had chosen to reveal themselves to Hitoshi, it meant that they had a footprint here too. Kaede not killing him was no accident, he was sent to make a statement not to run from them. They wanted something from him, or rather they wanted him to do something for them that they could not. What was it? He didn't need even a minute to know the answer to that. Someone was keeping tabs on him and knew that he purposely agitated his target to expel him, thereby freeing himself from responsibility.

In other words, they wanted him beside Crown Prince Zorzal again.

"AhaahahahahaahAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA!" Realizing the hilarity of his situation, Hitoshi could not keep himself from laughing out loud, only to spook his comrades.

What was the reason behind this motive was unknown to him now, but Hitoshi was determined to find out why. In the meantime, amidst the chaos, he would have to return to the side of that Idiot Prince. He would have to continue to falsifying information received on Abo's end. He would now have to seek out powerful allies in order to aid him in his fight against the organisation's resurgence.

Who would fit the bill of such characters formidable enough to fight the invisible force that had protected Japan since its infancy? Hitoshi had no idea.

But then again, this world was always full of surprises.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Weird turn? Maybe it looks that way now.

There are a couple parts that may address this in future chapters. But there are also points based on the novel which were not elaborated on quite too well.

Such as the presence of over 26,000 Jietai personnel in the Special Region alone despite the actual size of the Special Task Force which is Brigade sized and other auxiliary units combined.

And then, there is the Arachnid Wars that is to come.


	14. Chapter 14 - In His Majesty's Service

Author's Notes:

2nd Post cause the first was missing some content, sorry for those just now that thought it received notification only to find no change.

* * *

At 6.30 morning, a guided munition was released by the flight of phantoms upon its intended target. Crippling the Wyvern Corp by bombing their stables and early warning posts with the help of the SFG guiding the payloads via laser designator.

4th Combat Unit safely landed and regrouped before proceeding to their objectives. 11th Company led by Colonel Kengun liberated the Jade Palace to secure the VIPs without suffering losses, 12th secured the Akusho outpost and other Jietai facilities in the area which allowed the relieving of 4th Recon Team to backup the evacuation of the Political Prisoners just rescued from Basson prison off to Italica. Although, there was not much to relieve when all of the Prison Guards had been sleeping in their barracks the night before from celebration. All it took was Tomita and Shino suppressing them from the high ground, and their position gave no room for flanking manoeuvres.

A triad of Chinook helicopters took the responsibility of transporting those in need of immediate medical attention as well as Lord Cicero and the other important politicians. They had the luxury of heading to Italica in an instant, whereas their family members and lesser retainers were transported by carriages provided by Mizari and her district goons to said location.

And what happened prior to the Men in Greens' arrival with that dangerous foreign speaker, no one really knew or cared. They were rescued and in no safer hands. Conveniently fogretting whose blood had been spilt for their survival, only twelve of the twenty-five collaborating inmates remained. There couldn't be a crueler joke to them, until Cicero approached them to find out if they were interested in having a place in his guard. It wasn't everyday you came across people willing to die to protect others, and for that quality to be from a prison no less. It was needless to say they had no reason to decline. Only Sarezac and Kir refused, the former because of his arrangement with Hitoshi, but the latter was for reasons unspoken.

Where was the man of the hour, or should have been? Receiving treatment from Mari by a stack of munition crates airdropped for the SFG and their demolition work as well as the 12th Company's heavy equipment.

"I guess I should count myself lucky my face didn't get a scratched. Aie-…" Mari deliberately overtightened the bandage to express her dissatisfaction of his words.

"You should be lucky he decided to be easy on you."

"That guy was being easy on me." Mari ignored his agreeing and tied the last bandage. She'd spent a good twenty minutes patching him up and as a result, expended her entire medical supply of gauzes bandages and dressings. Her remaining shots of morphine and anti-coagulation fluids to seal the wounds that he didn't otherwise heat his dagger for were also used up.

He shouldn't even be able to walk around, yet it didn't seem to bother him.

"I think it's time you told us what all this is about." Unlike Kenzaki, Archer had a more concerned perspective towards all he'd witnessed today. Where they were quite a distance from any listening ears so he took the chance to ask.

"Who or what the hell was that?"

"An old colleague."

"That's bullshit."

"Matoi." Kenzaki reached out for Archer but was shoved aside.

"No! I call it! I've never seen anyone from Intelligence let alone Public Security that could do what he did!"

"So you'd assume he was from neither."

"Who do you work for?!" This time, Archer's demand was met with his assault rifle pointed at Hitoshi, demanding an immediate explanation or else.

"Matoi! What the hell are you doing?!" Kenzaki did not expect this.

"You know what I'm doing, boss! Even you want to know what the hell he's been up to all this while… deceiving us!"

"….." Hitoshi was not the least deterred by his physical threats, he instead got up and tested his movements behind the well wrapped limbs of his before throwing on a spare combat uniform from the supply crates.

"What? You think I won't use it?!" The SFG member Archer was getting out of control.

"I'm sure you will, because what's the first thing any rational soldier would do to get answers." Hitoshi mocked his way of persuasion, antagonizing the latter to really take action.

"Matoi, lower that rifle!"

"Kenzaki…. I don't like this. It-…. It feels like as long as he's doing whatever, they'll come back again!"

"Matoi, I order you to put down that weapon!" Tensions were rising with Kenzaki's hand on his sidearm, meanwhile, Hitoshi was tying on some boots. Kenzaki was about to take action against his own team mate when Hitoshi spoke.

"I knew him sixteen years ago…" Hitoshi ended the confrontations of conflicting will by answering. Though, Archer's rifle was not lowered.

"What is…. Three-Eight?" It appeared they were listening in closely.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop yunno." Hitoshi waved a finger.

"Just answer it!"

"Three-Eight was my designation, because like all of us, we didn't start out with names."

"All of you?" Kenzaki pondered on the strength of their numbers.

"Now, answer me this question or-."

"Or you'll what, kill me?" Hitoshi took a step forwards which caused him to retreat.

"Stay back!"

"Matoi." Hitoshi said in an unnatural calmness.

"I could rip that arm off and feed you your genitals before your brain even registers the loss." His footing could be seen digging into the dirt, giving indication of some preparation to lunge at him.

"Will you continue to test my conviction? Or will you drop the gun like your Lieutenant said?"

Archer looked hesitant, he had never been threatened back this way before, but his heart lost the aggression in an instant those eyes pierced his soul.

Kenzaki lowered Archer's rifle with his hand to save him from himself. "He gets it, he won't do that again." He promised.

"One question from me, that is all I ask. Who do they, who did you work for?'

"You ask the most difficult questions, Kenzaki." Hitoshi said as he unclasped an ammo crate and inspected its contents.

"I need you to swear, the three of you that this doesn't get out anywhere. Because if it does, no only will you endanger yourselves, your unit but also your families at home. Are you willing to accept the consequence of knowing?"

"I am."

"And you." Hitoshi turned to Archer but then looked away.

"Dump question, I hope you blabber about it so that your family gets screwed witlessly." Hitoshi was already at the stage where Archer irritated him, and he was just bullying him back at every opportunity.

"Hey!" Kenzaki quickly prevented another confrontation that would end badly for Archer by standing between them.

Finally, he turned to Mari.

"I'm prepared, and I would also like to ask about something you mentioned earlier." Hitoshi nodded and put down what he was doing to face them.

"Two words." That was all he would disclose on who their allegiances lay with. They all listened with propped ears as Hitoshi released a bomb which none of them were prepared for.

Two Japanese characters that defined their Homeland, their culture and their heritage. The master his organization had served with life and unwavering loyalty.

"Tenno." These two Japanese characters represented the pinnacle of leadership and patriotism to one's country.

That meant Emperor.

And in response, was a daunting silence.

Archer walked up to Hitoshi like a Yakuza with mean written all over his face.

"To think you could conjure up shit like this. I can't believe for a second we though you were Jietai." He scoffed at Hitoshi with eyes meeting.

"I can." Archer turned around in disbelief to what he heard Kenzaki said.

"What?..."

"I said, I can." Archer was just shaking his head unabe to understand.

"Just let it go." Kenzaki told him before Archer kicked the rocks up and left the area.

Kenzaki came over to Hitoshi and said, "I believe you. Hell, I don't believe it, but I believe you, Furuta." Kenzaki pressed a pair of keys against his shirt which Hitoshi took over. From the feel, it was to the crate exclusive to the SFG. Kenzaki went after Archer and so bid them farewell. Now, it was just Mari and him.

"Your question?" Hitoshi said as he inserted the key into the crate and began taking inventory of what he'd take. Mari remained quiet for a while, but that didn't mean she didn't hear him.

"…. You said, sixteen years ago." It took a while, but she spoke finally. As it was difficult to process what she needed to confirm. Mari walked up to him and held one of his hands with both of hers, it was one of the actions she took when she wanted to determine whether you lied or not.

Hitoshi only looked at her without giving a response, but his eyes told her everything she wanted to know. It was an unmistakeable fact, she knew. That sixteen years ago, he was only a ten-year-old child. A cold chill rushed passed and made her body shiver uncontrollably. Hitoshi reached out, and she stepped back suddenly on reflex giving off a wrong signal she never wanted to give.

"I'm sorry…." Mari walked off without looking back, she didn't want to look right into his eyes at the moment. After learning such a horrible past tragedy. What was she doing while he was being trained for war? While she had the love of parents, he was brutalized by instructors of warfare. When she went to learn and make friends in school, he was used to win wars at no expense. She had a future, and he had none. And all this while when they had been friends and more, she thought he was suffering from something not even to this gravity. She passed judgement without fully understanding what he'd been through. Even the mere thought of the life he once had brought pain to her just imagining.

"Mari." Hitoshi called out and stopped her, but she didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see.

"…. Yes?" Her hands wipped away whatever wetness that had been around her eyes for some reason.

"I'm going back." It was here that she didn't believe what he just said, after all he'd been through. All that spy-stuff, this prison and all.

"You're kidding, right?"

But Hitoshi shook his head. "Didn't the Crown Prince expel you? How will you get back in?" Then, Mari recalled that man, Kaede. "Is it because of him?"

"It's not just that." Hitoshi walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder like he depended on her.

Zorzal cutting ties with him? That was a joke. That person only paid attention to what was convenient around him. If in the direst of times, a "loyal" subject returned to him even after being persecuted, why wouldn't he welcome him back? The more the merrier.

"I know you've done your best for me always, Mari. Thank You." Mari did not know what to say at this point other than to smile.

"I need your help."

"….. Alright. So what do you need?" She said with a soft sigh.

"I'm going to revive Emperor Molt."

There were two things that needed to be done before he could return to Zorzal's side. And that was to force him to consider relocating. To do this, two people needed to fall out of his grip. One was Princess Pina and the other was Emperor Molt. Because he knew that so long as either of them were around, the Jietai wouldn't bomb him like the senate building in an instant. They were also the key to a conditional peace if Japan got their hands on them to negotiate. And if this missed even Zorzal's train of thought, Tyuule would guide him back on the road to destruction.

"W-…What?"

"Where was Itami's last reported location?" Hitoshi posed another question.

"The last he reported to Alnus Command was around two days ago. Somewhere in a city called Bellnahgo."

"The Temple City of Hardy, eh?" If Hitoshi's calculations were correct, that was a three-day drive to Sadera, assuming their trip was unhindered by terrain. Today evening or tomorrow then.

"What has Itami got to do with- iyah!" A cute sound came out of Mari as someone was touching her waist.

In his defense, "I'll be borrowing this, alright?" Waving a couple of grenades, he stealthily nicked from her load bearing vest. Curiously, he unscrewed the fuses off and kept only that part of the grenades.

"Eh! Moh! That's not the right order, taking before asking!" Mari answered a little flustered he did something so underhanded.

"I'm placing a bet….. itami will rescue Princess Pina." To answer her previous question.

"What's your wager?"

"In my bunk, there's two sapphire bracelets under the locker. They're yours if you win."

"Why do you have that sort of jewelry in your bunk?" Mari felt like snickering.

"You never know….. when you'll meet a special someone and need something to woe her with."

"…"

"That or a beautiful co-worker decides to wager with you." Mari tapped him pretty solid on the chest with her knuckles. As the hand rested on him, she didn't say anything for a moment.

"And what about me?"

"If I win, well…. I'll get a favour from gorgeous Kurokawa Mari." She seemed to frown when he said that, which was unusual seeing as their friendship was quite strong.

Mari didn't give any notion of agreeing, but instead picked up her pack ready to leave.

"We'll keep in touch." Hitoshi tapped his transceiver to let her know it would be by radio.

"Mm." Was her only response as she seemed to have a lot she wanted to process on her own. He saw her meet with Shino who was apparently talking to Madam Moltose to comfort her it seemed.

Hitoshi just left it at that and continued his salvaging of weapons and hand carry equipment, the funds he took off the Warden were already in a duffel bag together with some of the supplies he intended to take along. As wherever Zorzal intented to take the Army, it would be difficult to get supplies. Locals would surely overprice their product to make the best out of the occasion.

"I heard Senator Cicero took your boys in." Hitoshi spoke to the waiting Kir and Sarezac who came over after seeing he was done with his comrades.

Kir just gave a nod in reply.

"So what can I do for you then, Mister Invidia?" Kir was now a free man. So why did Kir wait to approach him while his fellow inmates he'd spent a longer time were leaving with the carriages accompanying Cicero's wife as escorts?

"Allow me to work under you."

That was unexpected. Hitoshi continued searching and picking through the the supply and ammo crates. Two Type 89 paratrooper model rifles with complimentary magazines, an additional pistol sidearm and appropriate ammo. Rifle grenades, det cord, and 10 kilograms of Composition B sealed bricks as he'd requested from Kenzaki who was gladly going to report their use under his team. He was not packing for clandestine anymore, but full battle order.

"I'm not exactly going on a holiday here, Kir." It would take a serious persuasion to change Hitoshi's thoughts about having someone accompany him on what would be the deep end of this Civil War. "What we went through together, that was the shallow end."

To add surprise to his expectations and reality, the man responded by kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"You have saved not only my life but my soul from despair, from this moment on… As Lord of Vengeance as my witness, hearby pledge fiety to you." Kir honoured the christening name he had adopted between his first name and last, belonging to said God Palapon.

Hitoshi put down the half disassembled rocket launcher and stood in front of him. To be brutally honest, Hitoshi didn't feel he needed him at all. Then again, he learnt never to judge a book by its cover, everyone had something they were good at. Kir did too, Hitoshi knew that from months working with the South Kitchen staff. And was he not looking for allies in his covert war against his former brethren?

To disregard Kir's dedication and pledge now was to shame him before everyone of the evacuees. Hitoshi reached out to him and Kir excitedly grasped his hand, taking it as an acceptance.

"Then I'll gladly take you in."

* * *

Day Three of Hitoshi's absence, Patch was working around the clock. Not only maintaining the supply line feeding the Palace and the unexpectedlty high number of officials staying here to partake in the Crown Prince's war council, but to decide how the Crown Prince wanted on dine on that day itself.

Patch skimmed through the pages of the "cook-book" he so dearly depended on, listening to the feedback Zorzal casually gave whilst the servants served the dishes and collected the empty platters. And paying them for even the slightest comment that determined the Crown Prince's pallet by the hour. Things were harder than ever, especially with the Imperial Kitchens interference. With Hitoshi's absence, Vinho do Porto was making an attempt to take over operations of the South Palace to ingrate himself upon Zorzal.

Lady Tyuule's absence two days ago due to her own work stacking up meant that her lifeline could no longer be depended on. Tequila insisted on coming back, but Patch barred him from returning. This was too close an edge to involve him while he was working elsewhere.

"You need to sleep, Master." Melda persuaded him for a fourth time today.

"Not until I have heard what His Highness wants for Dinner."

"You have been up all night since yesterday!" Melda stole the quill from his shaking hand, preventing further writing. "If this keeps up, you will work yourself to death, Master Parsley!"

With the quill removed from his hands, he went to the drawer to look for another because Melda won't return it to him.

(crash) "Master Romuli!" Suddenly moving off the chair he'd been stationary on for some time, the strength in his legs were not there. Resulting in his collapse to the floor.

Melda lifted him and carried him by the arm towards his quarters, the others out busy serving. Nidi also did her best to help all of them in these tough times. But there was little they could do on their own.

Patch in his drop-dead fatigue wondered how Hitoshi was ever able to maintain this sort of flow for over a month with time to spare on other businesses and dealings. He was truly something that Patch could never compare himself to. He started considering what was hardwork when Hitoshi was around, to be easy. Though there was nothing to complain about, there was something about working with him that really satisfied. And it wasn't because of the good wages either, they never seemed to lose "steam" in their work.

Melda lowered him carefully on the mattress of his quarters, Patch felt all his worries and headaches slip through his body and seeped into his pillow and mattress. Melda threw the blanket over him, further building upon the comfort he had attained. And his strength started to slip from him, making him fall asleep. Before his conscious slipped, he felt a tender moist contact on his forehead, but his closed eyes prevented him from knowing what it was.

His consciousness faded, and Patch began to dream. He didn't know how long he could hold together this kitchen without Hitoshi. In his absence, Patch felt more likely it was coming to a close. It was only a matter of when he should leave, perhaps take the staff to Italica, maybe even Alnus to set up shop there. Though his family were quite settled down in the dream home in Sadera City, it was starting to look dangerous if he continued to stay.

The next meal had yet to be coordinated and prepared. Patch roused himself up as he opened his eyes to find himself staring at someone who shouldn't be here.

"H-….. Hitoshi?"

That look of composure was unmistakable, even in the foreign uniform of the Men in Green. How could he here out of Basson Prison?

"Lay down. I heard all I needed from Melda, you've really outdone yourself as a responsible manager. Master Romuli." He wanted to get out of bed, but a hand pushed him back down to lie back.

He must be hallucinating, that's it! After all that work, his wish that Hitoshi rejoined them despite his predicament.

"I'm going on a trip, I don't know when I'll return."

Go away? "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Wherever Zorzal plans to run. But I need you to do a favour for me while I'm gone."

"What would you have me do?" These words left his mouth as instinctively as he felt indebt to all the things Hitoshi had done for him.

"Take ownership of Koinu Koen, take care of Teresa, Tequila and the Kalbu Siblings."

"Anything, I'll do it!" Hitoshi responded with a light smile. Holding his hands firmly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil your desire to become a Kitchen Head of your own. That's why you worked so hard all these years with Vinho, wasn't it?"

"No- I….."

"That's why forgive me only doing this for you…." Hitoshi rested his hand on Patch's head.

"By powers invested in me by Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar, I hereby appoint Parsley Romuli, full honours of Master Chef. Endorsed by Furuta Hitoshi, South Palace Kitchen Head."

"Hitoshi…." Then Hitoshi said something that would wreck this pleasant dream of his.

"I also expel you from the South Palace Kitchens effective from today."

"H-Hitoshi?..."

Basille and Chive entered his room as Melda propped open the door and grabbed hold of each hand of his, raising his tired body up and off the bed. He felt their hands, he could sense his heartbeat hammer loudly. It was at this point that Patch realized that he wasn't dreaming.

"Hitoshi! Is it really?-…." He looked at the two Kitchen hands who wore solemn faces.

"Put me down." But they would not obey. "Put me down! Both of you!"

The boys dragged him out of the Kitchen quarters with the staff and Hitoshi accompanying them.

"Hitoshi, tell them to let go. Please!"

But Hitoshi did not make any attempt to stop them, he instead carried Patch's only belongings and brought it with them. Until they arrived at a carriage that was laden with other belongings and a bag that held a small sum of treasures.

"Wait-….. no. No!" He knew what they were going to do.

"It would be a lie if I said I didn't have the pleasure of having you around, Patch. From today onwards, there'll be no South Palace Kitchen. No Imperial Palace Kitchen either. It'll be Princess against Prince, an Imperial Civil War."

"You can't be serious….. I said I'd follow you wherever you went!" He had already pledged to do so, heart and soul.

"I know. But I don't want you to go where I'll go, where you'll likely run to your grave. When you have so much to look forward to. That's why….."

Basille and Chive were already in the process bundling his arms and legs, tossing him on the carriage with them.

"I'm telling you I no longer need you, Parsley Romuli." If he said it in such a severe tone, Patch could not help but feel his emotional expectations crushed in an instant. Despite everything he promised to be, Hitoshi was discarding him.

"Don't do this….. Don't do this! I beg you, Hitoshi. Don't leave me…."

"Hieyah!" Chive was already swinging the reins to move the horses.

"Stop this carriage. Chive!" With his hands and feet tied up he could do nothing, no matter how hard he struggled. Then Hitoshi placed a book with an envelope wedged between, it was his cook book.

Patch stared up into those deep and tranquil eyes he had always wondered how it even maintained its clarity. As Hitoshi spoke the final word to seal his fate.

"Goodbye, Patch."

"No….No….." Patch shook his head repeatedly as he swung his limbs even harder to squeeze out of the bindings, but the boys had been thorough. It appeared that Basille and Chive had gotten their wish to leave before things became dangerous on themselves again.

"This is not fair….." Why did he have to return at a time when he was at his weakest? Why was it when it was the best time to prove his worth, Hitoshi expel him to save him from the troubles. "This is so unfair!" Tears fell from a grown man's face a second time. The carriage became more and more distant from the steps of the South Palace and on to its way out.

"I look forward to hearing the famous Chef Romuli of Sadera soon!" A call from the distance was heard clearly by Patch. And Patch shivered as he began to lose control of his emotions, falling into a pained laughter. For he was experiencing the most heartwrenching farewell for his kind heart to endure.

"You are so unfair, Hitoshi….." Patch cried his heart out.

At the steps to the South Palace, stood watching the figure of the carriage disappear off to the city outskirts.

"Is this alright, Master Furuta?" Melda asked on the absence of four of his original staff members.

"What about yourself?" He questioned why Melda chose to stay with him, as did Nidi. Melda took a kneel before him with a hand crossing her chest.

"Like Sir Kir had, I pledge myself to Master Furuta. Where you go, I will follow." Perhaps it was because Hitoshi had given them back their status as free citizens, maybe it was out of gratitude and admiration for standing up to Zorzal for her friend only to be imprisoned in their place.

"I have but one request."

"Name it."

Melda looked up to him with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Please do not leave me as you did Patch." Hitoshi chuckled as he turned around to return back to the Palace. There was much packing to do with only three staff left that included their newest addition, Kir. Although he knew nothing about cooking except things concerning the life of an Imperial Soldier. Kir was his means of communicating with the soldiery on a level that his status couldn't reach and interpret the Army's movements. Perhaps along the way, he could find others to fill the gaps.

Not wanting to be left behind, Melda quickly caught up to him as he told her his answer in a very haphazard manner.

"No promises."

* * *

The Imperial Palace. The last time he was here, it was the start of this tricky situation with Abo.

Somewhere within, the Emperor was lying in his bed ill and under supervision by pro-war faction loyal physicians, guarded by the Praetorian Guard. Their actual numbers were kept secret, preventing a calculative effort of usurpation by unruly Princes. The battle for the Throne still applied to the Saderan Empire, although it had been significantly underwhelming over the years. Hitoshi could see it from the three capital royalties that weren't fit to rule in their current personality traits.

Zorzal was a self-absorbed egotistical idiot, needless to say. Pina wasn't headstrong enough and she doubted herself more times than many. Even now Hitoshi doubted her ability to rule in the same eloquence as Molt he dare say, as she confuses foolishness for loyalty. If she wanted to rule, she had a long way to go. This required the Emperor's guidance. The last prince was not even worth mentioning. Would you have believed he was the original master of the South Palace before his elder brother took it for his own? That prince had a mighty ambition backed by little to no pride at all. Only Pina seemed to barely met the cut because she was the only one willing to cooperate with Japan.

It was a simple fact; the Empire was declining. And it long had been foreseen, it was just a matter of when. Their hopes were that Japan's technology and commerce would safe and perhaps revive it. That was a lot of dependent on Japan for that part. Interestingly enough, the Roman Empire had undergone a similar trend of fate. That was why, like the Flame Dragon instance, with Lelei. It had to be an Imperial Citizen responsible for saving the Emperor. Not the wonders of science from Japan. Or else, the Empire would lose more of its self-respect that it already lost.

"Halt, who goes there!" A praetorian guard patrol halted a Centurion followed by two servants.

"Centurion Kir Pa Invidia, I come on dispatch orders from Legatus Typhon relaying a message to the Internal Minister." A formally dressed Kir held out written orders from said Legion commander in the outskirts of the Eastern Front. An officer loyal to Cicero whom they had endorse a false document.

The Praetorians discussed amongst themselves before turning to them.

"Alright, but first, show us your packs."

The Guards inspected the Centurion of his standard kit and the two tradesmen. One carrying vials with medicinal concoctions and scalpels.

"Get a certificate of approval from the front administrative office before you enter."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sarezac bowed respectfully and they turned their attention to the next subject.

Within his strange bag were mechanical parts and strange objects, but no blades or arrows.

"What is your profession?" The Praetorian inquired suspicious.

"Sir. My job is to repair the aqueducts, sir!"

"Is this some type of joke?" The praetorian scoffed.

"A soldier, a doctor and a plumber. Hmph!" The other guard was also chuckling, what were they, asking directions to the tavern?

"What business do they have here, Centurion Kir?"

"They are dutiful witnesses of a classified incident that requires Minister Marcus's sole attention." Kir kept it short.

"Why not bring it up with His Highness instead? Is he not your ruling sovereign?" The Praetorian questioned where his loyalties lay.

"… To quote the advice I was given recently upon coming here by Lady Tyuule, "His Highness need not be bothered with every trivial a matter."." At the mention of that name, their faces froze rigid.

"Well- um-…. Everything seems in order. Go quickly." Kir gave a nod. "You have our thanks, Ave (Hail) Zorzal?"

""Ave, Zorzal."" The two Praetorians became wary of Kir's actual status and saluted dictatorship-style.

"Centurion" Kir proceeded on his way up into the Imperial Palace front entrance with his two servants.

"Good job." The actual mastermind who played the part of an Imperial plumber commended him.

"Not at all rusty, eh?" Hitoshi just gave a nod of approval.

"I still don't understand, Furuta. Why do we need to go clandestine?" Sarezac was just clueless at this point, since this wasn't his profession. Yesterday, he sent half his staff away before taking over the operations in the South Palace which he had been banished from. Now, he was sneaking into the Imperial Palace instead of walking in.

"My status isn't cleared yet. I'm still technically within Basson Prison. But that's about to change when Zorzal's loyal subject returns at a dire time." He was speaking of himself, although it sounded pretty arrogant from another perspective. Hitoshi was just stating his prediction and gamble based on Zorzal's personality. Melda and Nidi were already packing the essentials for moving long distance, he had Nidi run over to Legatus Seamus to note their existing provision count.

The heavy reinforced doors closed on them as they walked up some stairs to the second floor. When they found a quiet spot in one of the rooms, Hitoshi took off the Imperial robes and slung on his load bearing vest holding his ammo, flashbangs and grenades. Clipping on his pistol holster to his thigh and sheathing the enchanted blade into his vest.

Kir and Sarezac watched him as he naturally assembled the parts of the assault rifle they were told was the powerful "wand" of the Men in Green. Apparently, Melda loved to tell stories and got both of them up to speed on the current events. Not knowing that her boss was one of them.

Hitoshi finished off with a screw-on suppressor that went hand in hand with some subsonic ammunition he acquired off Kenzaki. Reducing the decibel reading to an equivalent of a cracking sound of a porcelain vase, attracting minimal attention. He did however have a ballistic knife for the quietest range takedown.

Even Kir had asked why he needed all this as if he was raiding the Imperial Palace. On the exterior, it looked as if the Emperor was safe in his Palace, but he was really trapped in a prison. The Praetorian Guard comprised of two battalions. One in charge of the external compounds like the two gentlemen they met just now. And the other was responsible for the internal security, they were the enemy.

"This is Ruler calling 3-2. Over."

*Ruler, this is 3-2. Reading you loud and clear. Over.*

"Successfully entered compound, proceeding onto objective. Radio Silence until the next sitrep. Over."

*3-2 copies, although….. Who came up with that callsign?*

Kenzaki, who else? Now even Command didn't want to answer him when he used his name. He was not part of their stupid Fate-group!

"Don't even ask." Although, from what he recalled Itami tell him during his anime season babble was that they were apparently familiars of some sort of Holy Grail War, embodiments of ancient heroes and villains accompanied by a Master. What did this Ruler stand for then, his role? He had no time to accommodate this "Chuunibyou (Middle School 2nd Year)" syndrome. Why couldn't they just give him a callsign like Fox or standard alphabets?

*Affirmative. I'll await the Emperor's condition. Over.* Mari was kind enough to provide support for this op.

"Ruler to 3-2, what's Avenger's current ETA to priority Alpha?"

A day had passed since he broke out of the prison and the Airborne Companies rescued the Japanese dignitaries at the Jade Palace. He received word that Itami was on the way. Kenzaki stated that Command intended to ask him to use his free-roam status to rescue Pina and Emperor Molt if possible.

*No word yet, I'll tell you the result of our wager when you pick up again. Out.* Looks like it was on.

"Plan?" Kir remaining in his borrowed Centurion armour helped with keeping their signature to a minimum.

There were at least five hundred armed Praetorians in the Palace alone. Were they even Molt's guards now? He saw their captain pledge allegiance to Zorzal during the height of the coup for a place among the Oprichiki. It was clear who was friend and foe.

"Priority one, liberate Minister Marcus under house arrest within the Imperial Palace."

"Why is he even here? Does he not have his own villa?" Sarezac asked.

"Before martial law was enacted, Marcus stayed within the Imperial Palace as a guest. The only one that can decide when he leaves is the Emperor, but the Pro-war faction doesn't want him messing with their plans. So they prevented his departure."

At the same time, it was preventing the Emperor from befalling any unexpected "accidents" of natural cause leading to death. Marcus understood his place had weight and moved to protect his liege. During his stay in Sadera, he wasn't just sitting about thinking about preparations for Zorzal's next meal. It was on studying every possible nook and cranny of the Imperial Palace grounds till it became home territory.

Getting Marcus ensured less questions asked when displacing Molt or moving about the Palace using his name. "Let's move." Hitoshi charged his rifle, chambering the first round.

They moved through the corridor in a relaxed stroll to avoid raising suspicion, Hitoshi's ready weapon was stock folded underneath his working cloak. Scanning the corridors, as this was not the South Palace, but the Emperor's abode. It wasn't just him staying here but his consorts and concubines, not fogretting his extended family with them. What were the odds of a young prince or princess running around playfully and unexpectedly bump into them?

At last, they arrived at a guest suite as one of the serfs directed them to where Marcus stayed. And already, there were two problems standing by his door. Stopping them head towards them with intent, one of them raised their hands in a stop motion.

"State your name and intent."

"Centurion Kir, I bring orders from Legatus- (crack) (crack)." Throwing the cloak aside as he raised his rifle with lightning reflex, Hitoshi gave them each a 5.56mm reason to let them through.

Kir and Sarezac rushed over to grab the bodies before they hit the floor with any louder sound. A red stain on the walls from where he had shot them through the throat to kill the sound from their mouths was quickly wiped by them.

"Take over, We'll be out in a minute." Hitoshi said before entering the lockpicked door of the Emperor's most esteemed guest.

Immediately, they undressed the corpses of their armour and began wearing it to replace these two stationary sentries until Hitoshi was done discussing with the Imperial guest.

He walked into what was probably a Baroque-style five-star suite to Earth-standards.

"I have already told you people to-… hang on…." A bald man in senatorial robes came into view.

"Minister Marcus." Hitoshi called him out by his name and rank.

"Who are you?"

"My name is… well, you can call me Ruler." It sounded ridiculous, but it also prevented him from unnecessarily disclosing his name. Retracting it would bring Marcus to distrust him even more. Damn that Kenzaki.

"Is this some kind of joke? Get out!" Hitoshi pushed the cloak aside revealing the gun in his hand. Even Marcus would know what that was, although he stepped back in fear. So Hitoshi assured him with the next following sentence that was truth and false at the same time.

"I've been sent on behalf of the Japanese Government to arrange his Majesty's evacuation."

* * *

Marcus had many question, among them were why Japan would do such a thing.

Getting that Marcus had been deprived of information, he filled him in as quickly as he could spare. The man had composure written on his face, but his eyes betrayed their shock and distraught over the things that had transpired over the weeks which Zorzal and the Pro-War Faction have done.

The Empire was already on shakey legs, now Zorzal was tearing the weakened foundations witlessly. Hitoshi gave his "orders", extract the Emperor to a safe point to be taken out of the Capital. When Molt was gone like Pina. Zorzal wouldn't stay where he didn't feel safe and would leave Sadera to its inevitable collapse.

Marcus took the lead as he walked beside two unfamiliar Praetorian Guards as his escorts, a plumber and an Army Centurion.

"How do you intend to bring out His Majesty?" Marcus questioned despite the caution of the walls having ears. He wanted Hitoshi to be honest with him right here.

"First, we assert his condition. Then we coordinate with a raiding group on their ability to extract him."

"How many have been sent?"

"Five."

"Five?!"

"Ten if we're lucky." That would include Itami and his entourage, helping increase chances of success. He left a map layout of the Palace Grounds to the Akusho Outpost if he was rendezvousing there to refer to it. The SFG were standing by to keep the West Gate held for their escape, but it was up to them and Third Recon Team to do all the heavy lifting.

"Then I cannot entrust His Majest-." Hitoshi raised a hand to halt his movements as he stared in front of him. His stare in front at a seemingly mundane and safe corridor, made them all the more alert.

"I didn't think the Haryo were even capable of slipping pass the Praetorians." Hitoshi answered to nowhere.

In response came laughing from several directions.

"My, what delicious morsels have falling into our web." Shadows appeared out of the very wall as hooded figures stepped forwards to surround them. Each had some sort of deformity or characteristic different from the rest.

"A retainer that should have remained where he was, a centurion and doctor that stinks of the dungeons." The voices were from each of the figures, being passed along.

"A Man in green who slipped his way into His Highness's company as a cook."

"Furuta, what do we do?!" Sarezac asked anxiously.

"The way is shut, cook. And you mus-(crack) (crack) (crack)." Without warning, Hitoshi indiscriminantly gun down the speaker who fell on his back with his brains blown out of him, revealing a surprised elfish-hybrid.

"Surround!"

The Haryo only moved away after two more of their brethren fell to the powerful weapon he held that could kill as a pull of a trigger.

One lunged at him and made him raise his rifle to block the assassin blade. The Haryo thought he was through his defensive circle as a shooter, but the gleam of a muzzle under the cloak sent a bright flash as his sidearm was fired as it was draw from his holster lightning quick.

The Haryo instantly treated him as the most serious threat, as they ignored the rest and focused entirely on him.

"You cannot leave here-(crack) burgh!?" A precision shot killed the lurking Haryo who thought he was safe behind the scenes.

"That's my line, none of you should think of escaping today." The commotion had more than likely caused the Praetorian Guards to go and investigate. Their limited time became even shorter. But these Haryo who knew who he was….

They needed to die.

By the time, they had fought with them, he had killed over nine of them with three shots or less.

"Tsh! Bouro will hear of this! We wil-." (crack) (plop)

"Run awa- (crack)." Realizing the weight of their failure too slow, with no time to withdraw properly. It became every man for themselves, as Hitoshi was left to pick them off one at a time.

(click) His magazine when dry at an unfortunate time when three remained and were about to leave his sight. He drew his ballistic knife and shot it at one of them. As the two ran around seperate corners.

"Shit, one of them went another corner." As the Haryo that went in the direction they came from thought he had run home-free when- (ping)

His foot tugged against a tether wire almost unnoticeable.

(BOOM) Obliterating him in a wave of tiny ball bearings blown out by the claymore Hitoshi had planted to delay the Praetorians if they came.

He could already hear shouts calling for the men to muster as the alarm bell was being rung for the outside guard to assist.

Hitoshi moved to catch up with where the rest were waiting. And found a situation unfold before him.

"He!- He bumped into me and became me!" Sarezac said that, whichever one he really was. For their were two of them, virtually identical. He recognized what this was in an instant.

"Dar…" A shapeshifter race. The Haryo indeed had an assortment of half-breeds and lowlife scum. How did he know of this? Tyuule didn't know it but he had always been aware of that pig-faced thing roaming around her like an invisible stalker. He first thought it was her invisible assassin, that was why his guard was always high around her.

But when she came to the bistro a couple of times, that thing wasn't there. There had been complaints in the Kitchen when the staff accused one another of taking their servings as their own to hand out to the VIPs. And that problem persisted for a while. Then one day, he left a pie to cool off from the oven by the window and it disappeared as he expected, all according to plan. As he left a tracker inside of it. The thief was unaware that it led him back to their base in the Western Granaries exclusive to the Palaces. Through some long-range reconnaissance, he found that no two being was alike. They were an assortment of races that seemed unlike the rest, especially peculiar since the races of the Special Region liked to stick to themselves. He posted his findings through photographic images to the Akusho outpost and it came back based on Mizari's info. The Haryo tribe, a band of ragtag half-breeds that came together to form an organization that ran on some sort of deluded "purist supremacy". Akin to the old industrial era American-born White Supremacists, Nativists who saw migrants as inferior filth and the reason for their suffering and stagnancy in the rapid urbanization of the Main American Cities.

But Hitoshi did not ignore the versatility this group had. They comprised of races that had unique abilities. Some who could hear unnaturally well, learning secrets behind walls. Those that could fly, carrying dispatches long distance and reporting activities up ahead. Others could camouflage with the environment making excellent scouts. And there were those that had superhuman resilience or prowess in most unusual ways. Hitoshi would have wanted to use this group, except for the fact that their ideology was far too crooked to take over. They weren't driven by money, power or luxury. They were driven by all of those things, and they believed they were better suited for it than anyone else. That's why someone like Hitoshi controlling them was a joke. But how did Tyuule fit in with this? A collaboration, the Haryo doing her dirty work? He hoped that she was aware that this group weren't the type to bow to anyone, even if it was for a brief while.

Now, standing side by side were two Sarezacs, both arguing with one another and with Kir to hope he recognized them. Marcus was just staying out of this.

"Both of you, answer me this question." The two Sarezacs turned towards him, hoping to prove themselves the real from fake.

"Potatos."

Both of them froze before answering at the same time.

""So, it was you!"" In the exact same way.

"Imperial." He posed another question that was related to a previous history.

""Majesty."" Again, it was unmistakably the same time. The Sarezacs answered the countersign used during the Prison Raid.

"Repeat after me: Sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi. (Jap Translation: Both plums and peaches are members of the peach family)."

"Sumomo mo- momomomo- .." One stuttered anxiously while the other delightfully recited it with great clarity.

"Sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi." Hitoshi smiled as that Sarezac did him proud.

Then Hitoshi raised his gun at that one that failed causing him to shrink in horror.

"Famous last words." He said to the one that completed it well. (crack) (crack) And swept his rifle to gun down the one that had completed his tongue twister instead. Because the Real Sarezac was clearly not capable of doing something like that to a language he knew nothing of. But the Dar didn't know that.

Like an illusion losing its magic, the Dar corpse seemed to be reverting back to its original form. Resembling something between a Volraiden and a Cat person with more humanoid features, but just another furry.

"You- You could have killed me!" Sarezac shouted at Hitoshi who seemed unapologetic for pointing his gun at him first.

"Will you pipe down? I already guessed that you were you."

"How?!" Sarezac was still bitter about it and wanted to challenge him on it.

"I tested the Dar a few times. It didn't draw memories from you as it shapeshifted, it just seemed really good at copying your words." That made sense to Sarezac and the rest, but to most of them it was almost undetectably in sync. But Hitoshi could hear that the Dar was the one speaking faster than Sarezac himself. It was some kind of skill in predicting the word he would say from the movement of his lips, inevitably making Sarezac fall behind and worry he was not seen as the real one. Then Hitoshi tested them with the tongue twister, not what Sarezac would say, but what was already provided. The Dar had no clue about why he used it and just performed well, too well that it revealed himself to him.

"Can we move on now?" Kir was well aware of the distance it would take for the Praetorians to get to their location, cut the Emperor off from them and make life difficult by the minute.

Hitoshi planted another claymore and took point with Marcus dragged along. "Lead the way."

"….." Marcus did just that but was also reflecting on the abilities he'd just witnessed here.

He knew not of the Haryo, but Hitoshi did. Each of them Marcus judged were as lethal as an Imperial Assassin, yet his own spy ring knew nothing about them, but Hitoshi did. They attacked all at once, and he killed all of them. When one dressed as his comrade, he could tell the difference in under a minute. Marcus's reevaulation of the numbers sent to rescue Emperor Molt had changed.

"There!" Marcus pointed to a pair of doors guarded by a platoon of guards.

"Protect His Majesty!" Marcus scoffed at how convenient the traitors made heads and tails of who was the loyalists and traitors.

"Knock knock." (Pow) A projectile was fired from his rifle that was lobbed their way and in a split second it came into contact with the shield wall- (BOOM)

Their defensive form had crumbled under the explosive force of a rifle grenade. The door behind them had also been blasted off its hinges allowing safe entry. Kir and Sarezac didn't even have to do anything, as Hitoshi finished off the rest of the survivors whether they were limping or not.

They went into the private chambers of the Emperor. And there, lying on his bed like a shriveled prune was the Mighty Emperor of Sadera. Hitoshi turned on his transceiver and aligned the channel to his contact. About to mention his name, he signed and realized the stupidity of it all.

"This is Ruler calling 3-2 and Saber. Objective reached, beginning assessment."

* * *

Sarezac begun his examination of the ailing Emperor with Marcus watchfully observant. Hitoshi left the radio turned on for Sarezac to share the condition with Mari who was on the way with Shino, Rose-Order Knight Hamilton and a Dark elf named Yao.

Itami had apparently arrived and had intended to enter by the back. What a convenient time he'll have with minimal security focused on where he was when the Emperor was in far greater danger. That fella's luck was unparamount, he should have no worries finding Princess Pina in the South Palace. Hastily assembling a second rifle from the bag he passed to Kir whom had a days lesson yesterday on the operation of the Type 89 assault rifle.

Covering the entrance, the thunder of the rifle did frighten the Praetorians who saw that shields and segment armour did little to protect against the onslaught of fire being spewed from those weapons.

(ping) (BOOM) When they became to bunched up, Hitoshi chucked a grenade over. The survivors' screams of blasted limbs broke the morale of the soldiers as he desired. But he only had so much munitions. Five minutes of fighting had already passed into a stalemate at the outside of the Emperor's private chambers.

*What are the most notable symptoms, Doctor?* Mari asked over the transceiver or what Sarezac and Marcus called the "magic speaking box".

"Patient seems to have an excessive amount of saliva being produced. There are signs of cramps on his muscles tensing."

"H-His Majesty has been experiencing great pain, vomiting-.. and the loss of bowels." Marcus added in information as well.

"Patient appears to have splits dotted about his extermities as well."

*I see… what is the state of his urinary tract?*

"Forgive me?"

*What is the colour of his piss?*

"He-….. the servants have informed me it had a notable red colouration."

*So he's been having blood in his urine.*

Marcus's worries only greatly increased when two medical experts from both the Empire and the Men in Green were in such a difficult time finding out what it was.

"When did this start?" Sarezac asked.

"During the celebration of the Flame Dragon's defeat."

"Specifically."

"That-… I have had my suspicions, but it was after he drank from a chalice of wine did he suddenly drop."

"Poisoning?" Sarezac suspected.

"Th- There were no signs of odour nor taste as our investigations went into findings."

"Did you test it on an animal?"

"It showed no similar result."

*Odourless…. And Tasteless….* Mari pondered on the other side within the rumbling of a vehicle.

*"Arsenic."* The two of them seemed to answer in sync, although their answers were in their native language.

"A-Arsenic?" Not being a medical expert, Marcus didn't know what that was.

It was a commonly used compound for agriculture and led to a significant amount of poisoning cases for farmers. It also worked as a poison easily accessible to the public and had its medicinal uses on sores in the old days.

"This is not good." Sarezac declared.

"W-Why so?"

"For His Majesty to struggle this long without treatment, I am not sure even if we purge the poison will he be able to survive. He definitely will not survive a blood draining treatment like that."

"That- That cannot be-…"

*It will be alright.* Mari's voice gave them a sudden light of hope.

"How so?" Sarezac wondered what miracle medicine the Japanese had developed.

"What is it that he needs? Anything, we will acquire it immediately!" Marcus insisted.

*I'll bring some blood transfusion packs to recycle his blood and an IV drip to stabilize his condition. However, you need to provide him with supplements that will avert it and purge whatever remnants of the poison that is still in his body.* Marcus was evidently thankful there was hope his Emperor could recover.

"Just tell us what we need." Sarezac prepared his dispensary.

*You need to give him high dosage of Vitamin E, anything with high anti-oxidants and Selenium. Do you know what that is?*

Sarezac was of course not sure, since the concept of the table of elements was non-existent here.

*You'll need to ask Ruler where it can be found.* Furuta should know, she figured since he knew health sciences.

"Alright!"

*Remember, he needs to purge all of the arsenic in his body.*

"Ok! I am on it!" He rushed over to Hitoshi was the transceiver. Hitoshi and Kir were engaged in a fierce firefight between themselves and the Praetorians that were firing arrows their way now.

"Did you find the cause?" Hitoshi asked as he reloaded another clip into his pistol.

"Miss Kurokawa and I have come to an agreement, it is arsenic poisoning."

"Arsenic, you say."

Of course, easy to acquire, untraceable to the human senses until it was consumed.

"Miss Kurokawa said he needed supplements of Vitamin Eyy and something called Selenium to counter it."

Selenium, where the hell was he gonna get that? Hitoshi snatched the transceiver as he fired a few shots into an adventurous soldier ending his life.

"Ruler to Kurokawa, how much Selenium are we talking here?"

*We're talking 200micrograms at least.*

"There isn't any foods or processed compounds that have that much!" He knew that from his stay here.

*I'm only telling you the dosage I deem safe! It's your job since you chose to do it to find him that amount!* Mari said in a crossed manner as Hitoshi put down the radio.

"Why don't I just cook him a full course meal?" He said to himself sarcastically, since it was about that much.

But then- "Why don't I do that?" It occurred to him that it wasn't such a bad idea.

Are you serious? That was the expression Sarezac gave, especially after seeing the tide of enemies attacking wave after wave. Hitoshi picked up his weapon filled duffel bag and Sarezac did the same with readiness to depart.

"Ruler to 3-2. Meet at point 9A in 30 minutes. I'll be taking a detour to the Imperial Kitchens."

*Affirmative….. Come again, Ruler? That detour doesn't seem to be efficient on the map. Please elaborate.*

Hitoshi couldn't believe was he was going to do right now in the thick of all this. It was unheard of, and if it was told to the rest in Alnus, they'd be talking about it for the rest of the day.

"I'm…. gonna fix a meal for Emperor Molt."

* * *

Sarezac won the race to who would shout "Are you nuts?!" Let's go to the Imperial Kitchen…. To cook up something for Emperor Molt, and while the Praetorian Guards were storming them in human waves. But knowing him, there was nothing to joke about.

Through the power of the Type 89 rifle and a few more grenades, they were able to get to the kitchen. The praetorian guard suffered significant losses and retreated to await backup in the form of the two Legions garrisoned in Sadera.

And entering the kitchens, who did he find?

"Y-Y-You?!-…. I knew it! You were-." (click) The hammer was pulled back on his pistol.

"Were what, little piggy?" A spy, of course.

"Hiyyyee!" Vinho squealed in an indignified manner on the floor. The other kitchen personnel had long disappeared at the discharge of the rifle held in Kir's hands. That guy was just loving the firepower too much.

"Master Vinho, I have a request."

"W-What do you want?- No- Whatever you want, I will get it!"

"That's more like it. I'm going to make a get-well treat for His Majesty, so I'll need your cooperation." Sarezac and Marcus were carrying Molt by his sides.

Porto fell to his knees in the Emperor's presence even though the latter was not in a good state. Then a gun was pressed to his forehead, seeing one before he knew what it did, and it scared him.

"I know you've been suppressing Patch these last few days…" Hitoshi whispered into his ears. "I'm gonna need all the varieties of nut and seeds you have in the store. Every pair of nuts."

Porto fell back wetting his pants, but he ran towards the storage room to find what he was looking for. There was no way of escaping, he had to comply, or else Hitoshi would begin hunting him with pleasure.

"Get 40 ounces of every variety, including the ones you stash in the locket with the truffles." Hitoshi began giving instructions like he was the Imperial Kitchen Head and Porto was just a Kitchen Hand again.

"Kir, hold them off."

"Yes, Master!" Kir happy he was depended on, cocked the rifle loaded with a fresh magazine and dug into the duffel for more grenades.

"Minister Marcus, I'll have you assist me."

"M-Me?"

"Sarezac is enough to tend to His Majesty, he is a doctor after all." Hitoshi went over to the facet and washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves. Marcus followed suit awkwardly, having been a person of the pen and paper all this time.

"I have brought the nuts!" Porto came over hurriedly with three crates full of the variety.

"Every pair it seems." Porto gulped.

"Alright, Master Vinho. I'm sure I've taken enough of your time."

"Th-Then I will take my leave!" He said without looking back, tripping and anxiously getting up to run even faster, while there was no attack on the Kitchen at the moment.

"What was your relation to the Kitchen Head?" Marcus asked noticing a previous engagement between them.

"A fun one. Now, I'd like for you to take the nuts I give you to grind in the mortar and pestle."

"Uh- yes."

Hitoshi was already picking through the nuts, testing them by breaking them open to inspect their insides whether they were dry or moist. The Praetorians had outside demanding negotiation, with Kir speaking in lead at 750 rounds a minute back.

Hitoshi took his time to sort through the nuts as none of them were the same as the ones on earth, therefore their properties could be different even though they looked the same. There was once on a farm visit, an excursion trip in the summer that was more like a holiday trip to him his Shishou took him during the weekend. It was a nut plantation for chestnuts, there were endless rows of trees going miles. The owner let them pick as much as they could carry for a small amount. There was an unmistakeable joy he felt in his heart just freely picking away at those chestnuts, until his Shishou stopped him from putting one in his basket. That one was a "Buckeye" or horse chestnut, and these were poisonous. They had a different husk, but Hitoshi had unwittingly peeled them off and threw them together with the edible ones.

Then his Shishou taught him a trick, breaking open the nuts, you could tell by the moisture around their insides. That day, she planned to roast some in a chestnut cake so it was fine cracked. When they returned, Hitoshi curious as a chimpanzee bought several varieties of nuts to discern the differences in each of these nuts, much to his Shishou's reside. It became a lesson he valued now especially.

After breaking into the fifth nut batch, he inspected the texture and determined that this nut that resembled hazelnut in appearance, taste and smell was a close mutation or relative. It was what he wanted, high in anti-oxidants and selenium.

"Please grind these." He passed over a whole batch over to Marcus. "Uh- ok."

"I will need them to be in powdered form."

Hitoshi gathered the necessary equipment, apparatus and ingredients onto the tables and began with making heavy whipping cream like he had many times before.

"What are we making?" Marcus's inquiry was met with silence and focus on the task from Hitoshi, whom he understood should not be disturbed.

For another ten minutes he continued stirring to make it as Marcus had done his part by grinding out powdery hazelnut. Skillfully beating the buttered milk as quickly as an electric mixer would, gave him something that was almost suitable to be called cream. He added sugar and vanilla extract into the concoction as the cream became thicker and harder to the level desirable for heavy whipping cream.

"Put this in the cold storage for now." He passed the bowl of whipping cream over to Marcus to put it in the primary cold storage where nine tons of ice blocks insulated its coolness and gave a refrigeration to most of the sensitive foods.

He then went over to the duffel bag and retrieve something that had nothing to do with cooking.

"What is that?" Marcus just had to ask. Meanwhile, a heavy firefight was going on with occasional bursts of fire from Kir.

"This is a Command Launch Unit of an anti-tank weapon." Marcus did not know what a tank was to begin with.

"It has a thermographic camera that allows us to see targets via body heat in day or night to about a quarter of a league." Marcus could not believe what he just said, that would mean there was no element of surprise the Jietai could experience if they wielded this all-seeing device. It wasn't worth mentioning that if a target had a significant Infrared Signature, it could send a guided explosive missile like the "Rod of Steel" towards its target by itself. That would have overloaded Marcus's mind.

"But it does have an enormous heat-build to its semi-conductor material, which in this case is Indium antimonide." Hitoshi gave technical details as he unscrewed a part of the CLU.

"To mitigate that heat, it needs coolant. Argon or Nitrogen-based gas. That's what I want."

"You want-…. Coolant for this dish you are going to serve His Majesty? Are you insane?!"

"I'm not gonna serve it to him, I'm going to cheat a little in quickening the freezing process of his food."

"What exactly are you making for His Majesty?" Marcus covered his workspace, determined not to let him continue if he didn't explain.

"Hazelnut parfait."

"Hazel- paf-…. what?" That's why it was useless telling him. There was no way the Special Region inhabitants knew what a parfait was, let alone an ice cream. Unless they bought some from the PX Exchange cooler.

"It's a cold sweet dessert we have on the other side of the Gate." Giving him that summary, Hitoshi pulled out the internal battery coolant unit and carefully placed it next to a larger bowl than the first one. Then, he retrieved the bowl from the cooler to keep it from melting and placed it next to be bigger bowl.

"I'm gonna need your help on this one." Marcus stood ready to assist.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm gonna continue stirring this mixture, and I need you to pour this stuff into the bowl." Hitoshi handed him the coolant capsule over to Marcus after plying its end open.

"There's not a lot of coolant in this, so you need to be careful. And I mean, carefully! This stuff can burn."

"Alright." Marcus accepted a pair of mittens, but Hitosh could not work with any so Marcus couldn't pour too much or it would slash and burn him.

Hitoshi poured in the semi-solidified cream and sugar mixture and readied a spatula for stirring. "Now."

Marcus began to carefully pour from the end of the bowl, all he could see was an unnatural mist falling into the bowl but also some clean liquid that felt like it wasn't water.

"You are feeding this to His Majes-."

"Don't lose focus!" He straightened out his unwilling helper, no matter how suspicious of the things he was looking at.

Hitoshi focused on getting the right consistency out of his mixture of ice cream assisted with liquid nitrogen. He had seen this being done on the streets of Taipei, Taiwan before.

After much curdling and pouring of the nitrogen into the bowl, he lifted his spatula revealing a pasty white cream. Taking a swab of some and eating it, proving to Marcus that it was edible. When Hitoshi went to retrieve the powder nut that resembled hazelnut, Marcus took a peek inside.

"Where is this liquid nitrogen gone?!" As the mist had cleared there was only that cold paste.

"It underwent evaporation." Hitoshi said as he placed a quality of the powdered nut with some butter and brown sugar.

"Have you ever wondered why water streams down from mountains continuously?"

"Because of a well? Uh- the rain?"

"You're half right on that, but this water bank is self-regenerative due to the process of evaporation. Water from the sea changes from a liquid state to a gas like mist or air. Water vapour gathers forming clouds and when they've built up considerably, then it rains." Marcus again was left in the dust, and to think this was just basic knowledge to the Japanese.

"Does, His Majesty have any allergies, low tolerances to certain foods?"

"N-.. None that I know of."

"Good." Hitoshi proceeded to pour caramel and some chocolate grounds he had on hand. He continued to stir, adding more goodness to his amateur attempt at hazelnut ice cream parfait.

Then, Kir shut the heavy doors to the Kitchen and started barricading the door with whatever he could find. Hitoshi wondered what could have got into Kir's head, wasn't what he had enough?

"They have an ogre." (Bang) The door rattled as something rammed it hard.

"Use the rifle!" Sarezac shouted.

"I already did! But it just irritated it!" Kir answered back frustrated.

Hitoshi cursed, as he should have taught Kir how to prime rifle grenades, but now they were too close in confines to be used.

"Hold the door, gimme a few more minutes."

"Is this concoction really going to work?" Hitoshi didn't know the answer to that too well. These were none of the things he had experienced before himself, only instances he'd known from reading and watching. Why he chose ice cream was because it was said to be a good post-recovery food that encouraged appetite. When children had undergone serious medical operations, be it surgical or chemo, it was one of the most desirable foods that was both enjoyable and provided sufficient energy to the eater.

"Alright….. and done!" Rolling them into balls, he placed three scoops onto a plate and poured maple syrup onto it just for extra appeal.

Hitoshi brought the plate over to Sarezac to feed Molt under Marcus's supervision. Taking a look at it, it was nothing of the like Sarezac had ever seen. But then again, why would Hitoshi make something inedible?

"Your Majesty, I will now feed you." Using a spoon, he cut a portion and put it into Molt's mouth.

At first, there was no change. And then Molt started to stir ever so slightly, his face had been locked in a continuous agony up till now soothened to the sugary froth that melted in his mouth without need of chewing or significant swallowing. After a moment, the Emperor turned and vomited yellow fluids. However, much relieve passed over his face after that. The milk of the icecream had been the factor in causing him to purge much of the poison from his digestive system.

"He looks better." For extra measure, Hitoshi had added candied ginger to restore his heat and vitality.

"Some help, please?!" (Bang) Hitoshi already shouldered his rifle at the ready.

"Both of you, follow me! Kir, gimme a minute more."

"Just hurry!" (Bang) "(ROOARR)!" On the otherside of the chipped door, piercing roars could be heard that caused Sarezac to shiver. Carrying the Emperor with them, they arrived at the storeroom with no way out.

Wasn't this a dead end?!

Hitoshi pushed aside some cabinets revealing a hidden door, he shot off the lock and kicked it open. Before them was a dark tunnel network that was hidden here intentionally.

"This should take you to my associates. You can continue to feeding His Majesty the parfait, it'll relieve him a bit after that long struggle with death." He said to Marcus who felt he was leaving them.

"You are not accompanying us?" Sarezac noticed.

"My part is done, Doctor. Take care of your patient. And do take care of yourself too."

"Hi-… Thank you for everything." Sarezac gave a gentleman's bow.

"As for Calasta, I can assure you. Where he's going, he won't have a good end. So don't wrap yourself in petty revenge."

"….. Alright." Sarezac accepted his advise.

"Take care." Sarezac nodded and carried the Emperor along.

"Ruler, was it?" Marcus asked as Hitoshi placed a sketch of the route to where Mari and the rest were waiting, Point 9A.

"You were rescued by no one of that name, your rescuers were Mari Kurokawa, Sarezac Asclepius and Third Recon led by Captain Itami Youji." Hitoshi stated the official fact of their rescue. It took a moment for Marcus to register then he nodded out of respect.

"May whichever god you believe watch over you." Marcus said as he shook his hand and followed Sarezac down the hidden smuggler's tunnel. Hitoshi closed the tunnel behind them and returned the cabinets.

"….. My god is dead." He murmured to himself.

He walked back to the Kitchen to meet with Kir as the doors were giving way, standing beside him with his rifle raised at the ready after preparation.

"Is that alright? Leaving your friends to take credit."

"So you listened in." They weren't that far from the Kitchen anyway.

"…"

"I've no use for fame on the path I walk."

Kir chuckled and loaded a fresh magazine easily after such opportunities of practice.

(BANG) "(ROAARRR)!" Both the door and barricade collapsed together under the enormous kinetic force delivered upon it. As two behemoths crouched down to get by the low arch of the main kitchen door. Standing 20 feet tall, cladded in thick armour plating, wielding a studded club that might as well be a battering ram, and a tower shield that added ridiculous amounts of defensive capability to an already buffed up enemy. They might as well be the Empires closest equivalent to a tank.

Oh, so this was what he meant.

"(ROAARRR)!" The beasts greeted them with a roar.

"Hello to you too." (click) (click) (BOOBOOMM) Detonation of two directed explosive walls of metal bearings engulfed the doorway, killing those Imperial Soldiers that squeezed through and turned the ogres shields into swiss cheese, but not them. The beasts roared even louded.

(bang) (bang) (bang) (bang)….. Hitoshi test fired at each limb joint and vital area to search for weaknesses. While Kir suppressed the other with fully automatic fire.

"Don't fire prolong or you'll warp the barrel!"

"Easier said than done!" It seemed the only way of getting the Armoured Ogres to stop and cover their faces. 5.56mm bullets and most small-arm weapons he had on hand weren't going to cut it. So he was forced to use explosives after all, but the amount he deemed appropriate would kill them as well, unless…

"Charge!" The Imperial Soldiers took the opportunity to overwhelm Hitoshi and Kir occupied by the ogres. (ping) (BOOM) but a grenade sent them running back for cover. (ping)

"Cover your eyes and ears!" He ordered Kir who obeyed. (BANG) A flashbang disorientated the two ogres, as they crashed into one another, pancaking a few straggling soldiers in the process.

Taking advantage of their blindness, Hitoshi threw a small plastic explosive at the wall and actuated crack detonators. (BOOM) Shrapnel of dust and rock flew outwards causing all of their enemies to flinch. Hitoshi grabbed Kir by the collar and pulled him with him out of the breach into daylight. Out into the gardens, he threw a large satchel charge back into the breach which detonated with more force than any other explosive he'd used previously. Causing a collapse of the entire Kitchen Wing, but effectively burying the pair of ogres and the praetorians.

"There they are! Attack!" Most of the guards were outside and noticed them.

*3-2 to Ruler. Objective Bravo secured, we're leaving. Get out of there!* So they made it.

In the distance, Hitoshi noticed a High Mobility Vehicle speeding towards the exit. With the guards around them briefly getting distracted by the sight of the strange vehicle.

"Smoke, now!"

Kir threw the smoke grenades as he was instructed at the exfilration point and they made themselves scarce from the scene.

The raid on the Imperial Palace would be officially underwritten in records as a distraction for Captain Itami's bold raid on the South Palace to rescue Princess Pina and Emperor Molt while confronting the Crown Prince himself.

* * *

A rift had been formed between the pro-war faction between the old guard and the new which followed Zorzal closely. All because of a decision to abandon the Capital which they could not accept less the Empire fall. The old guard members were backed by Internal Minister Marcus who stayed behind despite Mari's proposal to leave with Molt. He deemed it foolish to leave the City into ensuing chaos and stood by some members to remain in the city. Whereas Zorzal grumbled, called them old goats and such, but could do nothing more. So he took all of his political posse including the city garrison, leaving Sadera Hill dangerously undermanned.

Zorzal walked out, undisturbed by his "great" Generals and providers of power with hanging heads. He alone wore a face of defiance of fate, undeterred by the obstacles ahead until he met them head on with full force.

"Your Highness…"

And who should he find waiting at the exit of the South Palace but his chef-..

"Furuta?..."

Said offender stood amongst five carriages of supplies fully loaded under escort by the 5th Legion soldiers and officers.

"Your carriage has been arranged, all logistical provisions for your army have been prepared as well."

"…. What are you-…"

"Basson Prison will not deter me from my duty to His Highness." With carefully planned motion, Hitoshi knelt with seemingly unwavering piety it blinded even his council of Lords. Herm, Woody, Calasta and Mudra were shocked in seeing a plebe who should've perished in the prisons back here.

"I must apologize not for what I have done but what I will do for you success, Your Highness. The transgression I have committed against your will by harming you, I will not apologize for that."

"You bastard! Once was not enough but a second time!"

"Guards! Take this filth- no- Kill him where he stands!" Calasta called out to the Legionnaries, but it was all met with silence, making them fall deeper into humiliation.

Zorzal looked at him a little upset but was thinking about his options on his own, there was no little voice beside him to tell him what he should do this time.

"If need be, I will do it again."

"Ho? You'll slap me again, will you?" Zorzal stared fiercely as his determination.

"Your subjects are not against you, my prince. And they never will be. You have an important destiny ahead."

"I-….. do...?"

"No great epic is without failures, Your Highness. But if you chose to give up here, there will be no victory within reach." It appeared that his honeyed words had done the trick in giving Zorzal the light push he needed. "I've seen empires fall from lesser men, fortunately His Highness is not one of them."

"Filth! Your Highness! This man is a defier!"

"Herm, shut up!" By standing up on his behalf against Herm's aggression, that was all he needed to set in stone that Hitoshi was Zorzal's chef once more.

"Furuta….."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Do whatever you want…." He said dismissing him as he walked up to the prepared carriages with the nobles tagging along. Herm passed by Hitoshi who remained in a respectful bow as they passed.

"Do not think for a second I am not wary of you, serf!" He whispered while passing him by.

"You should keep your eyes on His Highness for the battles ahead instead of this lowly one, My lord."

"You-…"

"I have work to be done, may his lordship have a pleasant ride." Herm fumed but could do nothing, so he struck his cloak aside and scoffed with a- "Hmph!"

And so, the forces loyal to the Crown Prince left through the streets in a long procession. The people came out of their houses to watch in worry and disheartened looks to Imperial Forces leaving the city and their protection all together. If the civilians were disheartened, the soldiers amongst Zorzal's company were no better. Not a single legionnaire could puff up his chest and raise his head with pride.

"Oi!" Except somebody who shouldn't be so enthusiastic to join the league of "we want war, but we'll be the only ones winning".

"Who is that?" Kir obviously hadn't met Tequila, so he wouldn't know. As the young chef ran like he just caught up to a departing train. Having not a single opportunity to rest because the carriage was still moving.

"Tequila." Hitoshi said nothing more, because he had explicitly left instructions for her to stay at Koinu Koen where it would be much safer.

"Master. Before you say anything against me following, I would like to say that this isn't out of gratitude or devotion."

Hitoshi silently listened to all she had to say first.

"I wish to travel with you North east, there are cooking and rare herb foraging opportunities that cannot be missed with that sort of region but treacherous for a lone cook like myself."

"…"

"In exchange for letting me accompany you all, I will dedicate my services as a chef to your entourage." Tequila placed a hand to her chest, she said without conviction.

The rest of his staff turned to look at Hitoshi for his reply as did Tequila.

"…. That nose of yours would be quite the asset to have." There was no bigger smile of delight on Tequila canine whites which she quickly covered up.

"Hop in the front and introduce yourself to the rest, Tequila." Tequila began a handshake session with the group, Kir, Melda and Nidi. Whom were all pleased to be acquainted the with young and accomplished chef that even Hitoshi held in regard.

Kir had long changed out of his disguise into working clothes, managing the carriage of their own possessions. With Melda and Nidi watching over the supplies in that carriage and/or playing a dice game with Tequila to pass time, whichever. Hitoshi couldn't tell as he pressed down the push-talk on his transceiver.

"This is Furuta." He was back on track with his original identity, so he need not hide it from those he didn't want to know he was involved as a Men in Green.

"Zorzal's taking the nobles and pro-war senators out of the capital. Their destination is unknown."

Hitoshi looked out the front of the carriage to see the Royal carriage shake every time an overwatching snipe fired a warning shot.

"Staying here seems dangerous, so I'll be leaving them sooner or later. Over."

As if. It was just for Alnus Command and perhaps Abo to hear his reluctance to stay on this freight-train. He turned off his transceiver under his garments and stowed the earpiece. As he was about to lie back and let the convoy lead the carriage to their next destination, he spotted someone he realized would be a good conversation partner on this long trip.

"Tyuule…."

And what a state to find her in, where it should have been a certain satisfied smug look. There was only a hollow look in her eyes as she swayed dangerous with the horses shifting of her saddle.

That was not the Tyuule he knew.

"Kir, I'll leave you in charge." He said showing indication of getting off for something.

"Uh-… oh."

Hitoshi threw on a uniform fabric poncho for bleak weather as he suspected rain to follow soon in the evening and left the carriage.

Said Warrior Bunny travelled as an odd addition in the eyes of both the watching civilians and the soldiery. She had been alienated by their stares and discrete yet spiteful whispers.

Harlot. Slave. Temptress. Jinx.

Even if she didn't want to hear it, these pair of ears became a silent torture to her until such time Zorzal demanded her body in isolation. Until then-

"Traveling alone would be quite a bother, wouldn't it?"

That voice…. It couldn't be-. Tyuule turned her face towards the unsuspected return of the favoured chef. Revealing in all its unhidden sight, tears that rolled down from each side from her earlier realizations of revenge bringing no peace of heart.

"I was hoping I could entertain Milady with some light chit-chat along the way. It won't bring us closer nor further, but it will at least help pass the time."

"Furuta…." She said in an almost grief-ridden voice, but slightly warmed by someone who would talk with her. Hitoshi held the reins of the horse to guide its movements on her behalf.

"Okay." Her acceptance of his accompaniment brought her a welling burning in her heart that only grew as she looked at him go on about his revisions of thought on the restaurant that would be his.

Whether she was nearer to her objective or not, didn't matter at the moment. It wouldn't change until Zorzal made another move of folly. Until then and until this journey to the next destination…

Tyuule only wanted listen to a dream she felt was every bit worth living.


	15. Chapter 15 - Cuisine Worthy of the Gods

Tyuule was one of many expressions, Hitoshi learnt this quite some time ago. And yet, he was still learning. How she could switch from sadness to relief, anyone could do that. But then an expression of suspicion crept onto her face.

"Why did you come back?" Her words conveyed a chill of the Winter North away from the pleasantness of their usual chatty conversations. And Hitoshi was hoping for that as a means to nullify the nuisance that was Zorzal, instead Tyuule took this opportunity to question his presence here.

It was clearly suspicious for a woman of her intelligence and thought pattern, in truth Hitoshi had forgotten to account for her by returning with "style". One does not simply escape Basson Prison. It was the "Alcatraz" of the Saderan Empire, its facilities were inescapable, in theory. The prison garrison where unfortunately riding too heavily on the reputation of the prison than doing their jobs efficiently. Leading to Hitoshi's successfully coordinated escape with minimal casualties, until Kaede appeared. But all in all, the Japanese Government got the credit for authorizing and saving every dove being incarcerated.

"With some luck, I suppose…." Hitoshi's answer carried waywardness and avoidance of the actual question.

"Seems the Japanese broke in and rescued the Doves while I was serving soup." He could see her process that info with a frown that was most likely cursing the existence such as the Men in Green again. The Empires recovery was counterproductive to her plans of a complete ruin.

"You would expect me to believe you would just conveniently be rescued?" She didn't say this outloud, but Hitoshi could feel that from her eyes.

"You did not answer my question. Why, did you come back?" Her eyes watched his face for changes in expression, however Hitoshi wasn't one to hide things too obvious.

There was no point in lying to her, since she was capable of discerning a lie in an instant. Hitoshi had only managed to sneak one lie past her by far, because it carried some truth in it. That and he also believing in his own lie. But he could only do that so many times.

"And what if I was to say….." He leaned in as to whisper out of earshot from others except her. "I enjoy the rush of jeopardy."

His expression of malice only served to leave her with a flabbergasted expression. The words, "is this some kind of joke?" never came out, because after cross referencing her encounters with him it started to... in the lack of a better description, "make sense".

Hitoshi was a madman. Mad enough to be unafraid and composed during a deathmatch cookoff. Crazy enough to strike Zorzal and land in jail, then come all the way back like it was a holiday. He may not be a fighter in her impression, but Hitoshi showed willingness to gamble his life and bet all into achieving a goal as mundane as setting up a restaurant. The phrase, everyday is a battlefield, implied heavily with Hitoshi as it did with her. But he had a few screws loose.

Seeing her shade of expressions, Hitoshi laughed out loud.

"W-What?"

"Did you really think for a second I was like that? Crazy as hell?" Hitoshi explained his reason for laughing that threw her off entirely on her perception of him.

Tyuule became visibly upset by the way he teased and gave him the silent treatment.

"Well… that's only half true." He murmured just within an earshot from her.

"Another lie, again." She said not willing to entertain him if he continued to tease her in such a way when she gave the most basic courtesy of worry on his behalf.

"I wish." But his words carried a tinge of sadness that couldn't seem to hide itself from her overly-sensitive ears.

"There are some things I wished that happened and didn't, but I can never change it. And it continues to haunt me to this day."

Hitoshi looked to her with a smile that betrayed his next sentence. "Have you ever felt so strongly that your existence was meaningless, that you were better off dead than alive. Then at least your death with give others ease and yourself… an eternal embrace of sleep and peace?"

Tyuule was once again robbed of words to express her disbelief that someone like him had a deathwish.

"….. Why would you say such a thing?..." Tyuule said with a raised voice that expressed her disappointment in him.

"Saying such a thing like your life is worthless….. I have only known you for a few months, Furuta. And yet-…. You have spoken previously of things so simple and yet to joyfully…."

Tyuule looked at him with resentment in her eyes that was a first for Hitoshi.

"Your dream is …. Meaningless?… How could you say such a thing?..."

Tyuule looked hurt in a way which baffled Hitoshi slightly since this was his story, not hers. All he could do was awkwardly smile in return.

"Because it wasn't just my dream, Tyuule." His tone was serious yet aloof.

"Eh?" What?

"I don't have a lot of friends you see, but I did have one whom I'd almost consider as a brother."

Hitoshi distracted himself with gentle strokes upon the horse's neck.

"We promised one another as children that we would one day leave our footprint on the world as people who helped others in need and be remembered."

"Heroes…..?" That was Tyuule's definition for that depiction.

"Something of that sort." Hitoshi said with a chuckle.

"We did everything together, we survived and left no one behind. It was a perfect little world where no one would be in pain, unhappy or grieving….. But all good things come to an end. After all, we were just damn kids." Hitoshi laughed in self-ridicule, recalling all those dark memories that followed on that day that tragedy struck.

Tyuule could only watch and be left taken aback.

"I'm here today, Tyuule….. because he gave his life so that I could live." And then, Hitoshi laughed himself silly just by thinking about it.

"And here I should be grateful and treasuring everyday of my life, but I'm not. I'm simply carrying a banner for two, because if I'm gone, no one will ever keep him in memory."

"And you put yourself at risk just to remind yourself of this pledge….. are you insane?" Tyuule raised her voice to the point that the soldiers turned to the commotion only to see Tyuule arguing with the cook and turn away.

"That's right, I'm an unforgiveable asshole. I'm complaining over something as petty as him abandoning our goals to save me."

What was he trying to imply? She had no idea.

"But I can only feel this way because he's not just a friend to me, Tyuule." Hitoshi smiled wryly with a smug of arrogance in his raised grin.

"He was the one who taught me what a family was, by doing the one thing only family would do."

Now his arrogant smile was just stupid.

"And I couldn't carry any greater pride than to call him my brother." At first, it annoyed her. But then looking at it closely, Hitoshi had never given a sincerer smile than the one he wore as a mask of expressions. So earnest, it was comical.

"Are you an idiot?..."

Looking at his smugness caused her to laugh ever so slightly that was all it took to initiate the avalanche that was her self-control.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked in a mocking tone backed by her chuckles. To which all he did was shrug his shoulders in response.

Hitoshi thought it had ended, he managed to cheer up the little mascot bunny and be done with it. She was one of the few pleasant individuals to converse with that wasn't his crew and he didn't want her leaving just yet.

But if he had ever seen emotions switch from red to blue in but a second, this was perhaps a first. Her mirth suddenly altered into her actually crying that it even troubled Hitoshi as he was the first suspect to making this woman cry even though he didn't know why.

Of course, he didn't know why.

This was the first time, Tyuule had ever heard of a tale where another had sacrificed himself for another. Thus earning Hitoshi's love and utter respect. That person perhaps the closest thing to a kindred spirit in her interpretation with herself. And yet, their fates were entirely different. Hitoshi's sworn brother was forever remembered and the emotional crutch to his only reason to live.

But what about her? She sacrificed more by virtue of the lives she would have saved, giving herself up for the sake of her people, every last one. Perhaps it was because she did not die, and even that was considered mercy on Zorzal's part if he ever gave it. But because she didn't, therefore she should suffer as she had? When Zorzal went back on his word and slaughtered her warrior-kin in front of her, why did they belief his words over her? In the end, it was her who was at fault. She kept telling herself that though they did not understand now, they would be safe and live tomorrow.

That belief crumbled when Zorzal brought another Warrior Bunny into his harem of slaves. At first, she thought she could confide onto her the burdens and woes she had faced, and it almost cost her her life. Because the moment her guard was down, that woman unleashed fury and spent all her energy into plunging a hidden knife into her heart. She shook her off a couple of times, but that woman wouldn't give up. And in that moment, she lay down the crimes Tyuule had committed against her Warrior bunny brethren. Her life was nearly forfeit, had the Praetorians on standby not speared her thinking harm was intended for Zorzal. Tyuule knew at that moment, history had been written as a fact, that the Last Queen of the Warrior Bunnies had betrayed her own kind to live life in shame.

Then what did she do all of this for? Tyuule's spirit was crushed upon that epiphany three years ago. She had only one purpose left, and that was to serve Zorzal as penance for a crime she was innocent from. She believed that until the day Zorzal by a slip of tongue spoke of the deception on his part in a wicked way. And then it dawned on her, the reason for her suffering, the reason for her tribes downfall were both one in the same. Zorzal and the Imperial Lineage, if she was to continue suffering, she wished that some of it would go to them as well. Her eternal dying curse upon the Empire.

She believed there was no salvation for her, that's why she was willing to die to achieve it. Her resolve was as strong as it was when she thought to save her people by herself.

That was until Noriko.

When that man saved Noriko from a position that would have been seen as impossible. A part of her heart was like it was dunked into cold well water. And so emotions poured now like it did that night after Noriko was rescued.

"Why…." Pain grew in her heart so strongly, her tears began to fall from her hollow eyes again.

She only wanted to know what was so different between them, why was she left out despite her deeds? Why? Why?

"Why did no one try to save me….?"

With these words, echoed her questioning of three years of continued abuse, rape, suffering at the hands of someone she despised with the utmost intention. For the sake of people who weren't even content with salvation. And in answer to her question, the abnormal gave his.

"You know, Tyuule….. as much as I loved him…" Hitoshi's hand left the reins he held on her steed.

"I'll forever hate him for leaving me behind."

"…. Eh?" Her tears stopped to the words she couldn't belief coming from his mouth. After all he'd said about his gratitude.

"He might've died to save me, but we made a promise. He betrayed my trust by dying."

"…. What are you even saying…" Her tears had all dried to the confusing contradiction that Hitoshi disclosed on his story. But the look that Hitoshi gave, made her outburst of sorrow look like a cryfest to a genuine pain that wasn't just physical but mental agony.

"I didn't asked to be saved, Tyuule." Hitoshi stood in front of her horse. "I was willing to die for him and his ideals. If he'd just said so."

Hitoshi took out a shining rectangular box that had a flickable end and emitted a flame that was his zippo.

"But he selfishly decided to give himself up in my place… Without him to fulfil that promise together, I might as well be dead." Hitoshi had his hand in his pockets looking for a non-existent cigarette which he'd either left somewhere or dropped it cursing its absence.

Tyuule's mind was processing furiously, these thoughts of his. As she suddenly found this account to be eerily nostalgic

What if….. by some small chance. They, her own people were undergoing the exact same thing as Hitoshi was. Then she didn't actually save them….

But left them in despair.

Her heart palpitated madly, her breath was shortened, and a cold chill bit down onto her skin despite her thin fur as no bodily warmth of hers could break this cold spell drawn from her own heart. That was when a fabric was tossed over her shoulders, initially caused her to flinch. It was not as she expected, to see the thick poncho that Hitoshi was previously wearing now transferred over to her. Would he not feel the chill of autumn without his? And yet, she didn't want to dispute the sensations of warmth and comfort that wrapped her body with such a simple cloth cover.

"I won't say in understand how you feel after whatever you've been through, maybe you'll tell me sometime, maybe never. But I will promise you this…."

Hitoshi looked at the now fully wrapped Tyuule with a profound look. One that he had only given once when they first encountered one another.

"I will never call your revenge petty and meaningless."

Hearing these words, Tyuule suddenly stopped feeling cold and instead burning under the woolen poncho.

"Do what needs to be done, Tyuule. At least for now, I can promise you I'll keep an eye out and help you when you need it." Tyuule's eyes widened, at first, she didn't believe what she just heard. But reflecting on it, he surely did. Hitoshi would try to help her.

Her hand had unconsciously reached out for his back that was facing her, till he moved ahead, unaware of her action. Turning back only once more before taking his leave with her.

"I was wondering why I told you all of this, even when I said I didn't trust anyone enough to say it." Hitoshi let a mischievous grin escape his mouth.

"I guess in a little way, I've been changing around you….." He had meant that in the sense of understanding and conquering his own hidden demons. Mari was right after all, he should have found someone to talk about his past a long time ago. Tyuule had done him a great favour at releasing much weight from his heart, he'll do for her in return for this favour with his support.

Hitoshi said not another word as he returned to his carriage before it got too dark to see.

And for another time, Tyuule was made to watch that straight and resolved back. But this time in a very different way. Not only had he been there to hear her, to share his story and his trust in her despite her status as a slave, but Hitoshi had done what no man, no one had done for her before.

He believed in her.

And if that didn't mean anything to her, then it wouldn't explain why her heart kept hammering with life pumping her with joyful and euphoric hormones that had long not relieved all the burdens she'd held up till now. Through this simple sharing of thoughts his willingness to approach, converse and believe in her were the answer to her dreaded and anxiety-driven question.

"Why didn't anyone save me?" Was answered through Hitoshi's interactions as. "I here I am, do not lose heart." The hand reaching out to her salvation.

It was from here on, that the heart of Tyuule which would sometimes be warmed but remained icy undefinitely, would only ever melt in his presence.

Hitoshi's return to the carriages left him daunted by unwanted thoughts once again, primarily with Abo, Kaede and the organisations' resurgence. Even Hitoshi was aware of the mental exhaustion that Tyuule had gone through and needed time to herself, that's why he took his leave.

There were many things on his mind, but dwelling on them at this stage would do him no good. He would rather spend that time recovering his wounds. Hitoshi threw a blanket over himself, leaned against the crates in the wagon and rested off the accumulated fatigue of such an eventful day. Shutting off all senses as he rested comfortably without worry as was part of his survival training. You could say that at this moment, Hitoshi was at his most vulnerable, he could not detect danger with his sixth-sense from any distance.

Including the sniper's reticle lined up upon him from the parapet roof a few blocks down.

Said sniper, Archer had been tasked with tailing Zorzal to the edge of the city till the gates, firing warning shots to remind the Prince of his transgression against the Jietai and Lelei in particular. However, Archer's master eye was on a completely different individual than the one designated to him. Resting his trusty HK417 DMR against a shooting bag rest with a round chambered and the safeties off, Archer was not hiding his intent the slightest as he watched his "target" napping in the back of a carriage.

Since the beginning of Furuta's assignment, Matoi had been suspicious, if not threatened by his existence. He had reasons to believe Furuta was part of an agenda that was solely against peace and stability not just in the Special region but also Japan itself. Numerous superiors above them were all telling them to hush up concerning Furuta, a Private no less. But that was clearly a façade made up by someone. Now was an opportunity to end that plot before it endangered anyone. He also knew the consequence of such action, if it was a court martial for man-slaying, then so be it. As for Kenzaki….

"Boss doesn't need to know…" Archer took in his breath and lined up the shot.

"Know about what, I wonder?" A husky voice speaking perfect Japanese shook his psyche as he reached for his sidearm out of reflex against the unidentified individual who announced her presence.

He could barely bring the handgun from his shooting prone position as a shoe stepped on his dominant shooting hand and a hand reaching around his neck, pinching his throat with sharp polished nails sinking into his flesh.

"I doubt I have to tell you not to do anything silly, right?"

Archer's handgun clattering on the floor before it was kicked aside by that woman.

"What were you doing just now, I can only guest." She said in a playful manner, he couldn't turn his head 180, so her face was not visible, but that voice was unmistakeably a woman's.

"It would be troublesome for me to cover up your death as a freak accident, so just be a good boy and don't bother my Hitoshi, ok?" Her gloved hand reached out and confiscated his modified rifle and almost unnoticeably picked his pockets of the rifles magazines he had.

"My rifle, my shots are the only ones allowed to pierce him." She whispered into his ear so charmingly it tickled his ear. And to tease her victim of daylight robbery, she bit his ear.

"Yiyah!" Archer released a rather cute yelp, not even imagining she would do something like that to him. It made her chuckle a bit too.

"You're a rather cute one… it would be a shame to kill you. You won't peek until I'm ready, will you?" Even though she sounded feminine, Archer's body became petrified. He had just felt that way before twice these few days, when he meet eyes with the anomality Kaede and with their own Furuta.

It was clear where this woman's origins were, she was from the same group as Kaede. And a former colleague most likely from the way she described Furuta as hers.

Even if he wanted to turn to see how she looked like to report it back, his body was rigid. It was only after a moment of silence did that feeling fade and break whatever spell of petrification he had just experienced. He turned around to find his rear void of all presence, she was definitely gone.

And so began, Archer's true feelings of helplessness. That even at the pinnacle of military prowess, he was truly nothing in their presence. No one could stop what was going to happen from happening. They were all doomed to the fate that was weaved by Furuta.

* * *

Sun rise had yet to come, yet it was sufficiently bright enough to see. The first up was always the designated army cooks and Hitoshi was no exception among them.

Since his return, he had initiated an early morning routine of therapy exercises to help in his recovery. While the others had yet to rouse from their sleep, he was performing slow precise movements accompanied by a breathing exercise in a drawn circle at the back of the lumber yard where they camped. Three days of continued force march had brought them a day's distance closer to their intended destination along the Appia Highway which was the City of Telta. A major city east of the capital and on the road to the north where the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow lay.

"I have never seen an exercise quite like that." Kir's absence of a greeting did not change the fact that it would not stop Hitoshi from his steps.

"….."

The damage done by Kaede's "greeting" was something foolish to ignore. This slow therapy would help in recovering his dextility by getting a refeel of his own muscles that had been kept rigid for the sake of his wounds closing. Sarezac's miracle herb aided in removal of any septic wounds down to the scar, even the Special region botany left you amazed with all these fantastic flora and fauna. No wonder Tequila wanted to travel with them.

"But I won't deny it has some grace to it." Kir could not help but silently admire the slow but profound movements that seemed to resemble a martial-art, even though he could never pinpoint that.

The variation of Yoga Hitoshi performed with once used by Hindu Warriors in preparation for battle or combat drills. The focus was on flexibility and knowing of one's own self. Deviating from the principle that the bigger and tougher you became from intense training, the stronger you were. For there were many people and things out there that would always be bigger and meaner. The way of understanding, how far can you bend, how long is your reach, the control over your own body and action. This was the key to surpassing the obstacles of your own limitations, at least in its interpretation.

"How do the Imperial soldiers do theirs?" Hitoshi asked on the side, without stopping.

"Now you are just asking me to show off." Kir scratched his head.

"Show me."

"You are serious…?"

"Mm-hm." It would give him a better understanding of the Imperial Armys' combat doctrine. Understanding this foundation would allow him to predict Zorzal's Legionary forces' actions and commanders' thoughts before they made it. Because they were all basing their strategy and tactics from what defined them as Imperial soldiers from the rest. A commander wouldn't order his men to do impossible tasks, and he would have a very good grip on their capabilities thanks to this common base they shared.

"I do not mind at all if that is what you wish."

Kir adopted a slight squatting posture resembling the Chinese Horse stance and commenced punching out at thin air with an exhale on every thrust. This surprised Hitoshi a little, since from his knowledge the Romans didn't actually have any unarmed combat, but the Saderians clearly did. Perhaps it was studied or created out of warfare in their new home. There was kicking involved as well, all exhibited high quality discipline and steadfastness to their actions. The emphasis of these drills focused purely on stable stance and efficient jabs that seemed to make sense when taking into account the Imperial Army's favoured style of fighting in densely packed tortoise formations.

Hitoshi was calmly watching while he was raising his feet of the ground with the use of his hands, his grace was what prevented him from appearing like a circus act. Kir eventually got distracted as Hitoshi showed great control over his own weight with a handstand with straightened feet. No shaking or wobbling were present, it was something Kir in his weight class couldn't effortlessly do.

"Would it be too much trouble if I could learn this style as well?" Unlike most people, Kir didn't beat around the bush but was neither blunt nor insensitive. He was a rather modest and pleasant individual to be working with. Even if his official payroll was as Hitoshi's serving guard, he was useful in many ways such as keeping the Kitchen staff safe from fools that don't know better and as a consultant on things in the Army that aren't always found on a book or manual. He was unfortunately and fortunately an avid gambler, it helped him break ice with the Legion hierarchy with ease, albeit at the expense of his entire fortnight wage.

"Glad you asked." Hitoshi flipped himself upright and said.

"I am grateful." Kir bowed respectfully as one should to a dojo master as he entered a circle drawn in the dirt by Hitoshi before he even started.

"In fact, why don't you all come out and stand in a line with Kir instead of lurking in the background." Hitoshi called out to the hidden figures behind the sacks of grain.

Melda, Nidi and Tequila walked out as guilty as a thief caught red-handed.

"Perhaps another time, Master. We have not prepared His Highness and the Lordships' morning meals yet." Even since Melda had been left in charge of serving the dishes, she had always been particular about timing. Mainly because she studied their expressions and attitudes to the degree that it allowed her to predict what their preference was for the day. Where she learnt this skill was not clear, it might have been a by-product of having to manage the kitchen on skeleton crew with Patch when Hitoshi was imprisoned for three to four days.

"That's alright, we'll do something different for a change." Hitoshi didn't specify how, but Melda trusted that Hitoshi would not leave Zorzal waiting. He was the head chef after all.

After standing at attention within a line with Kir and Hitoshi facing them, he began showing them a six-branch technique that focused on the stretching of limbs. There were those that struggled with their own weight, mainly Kir and Melda. Tequila's genetic traits of cat-like dextility made her a star pupil of sorts since it was a piece of cake for her, Nidi was also doing not too bad herself.

"Blood flow gets restricted if you keep at a repetitive action like stirring or peeling in the kitchens. I'm not going to punish for taking breaks in-between to stretch, just make sure you don't do It during an immediate task." Hitoshi Sensei dropped nuggets of truth as he went through the stages of the yoga exercise for the seventh time just to familiarize them with the actions.

At the crack of dawn drawing closer, Hitoshi deemed it as the end of their exercise session and time to get serious with preparation. He returned to the tents and came out with a stack of bows and quivers filled with arrows to accompany them.

"…." Kir was the only one who seemed to have an idea of what was to come.

"Are we going hunting?" Kir asked to confirm his suspicion.

"That's right."

"Us too?" Melda asked.

"Yup."

"Master Furuta, someone needs to stay-."

"Like I said, we'll be having a change of menu today." Hitoshi awaited his company on the main camp walk in the direction of the forests that were near their highway. Strategically speaking, camping by the roadside was extremely dangerous and were at risk to enemy raids. The armys presence was known by passing travelers and if Hitoshi knew one thing, word by mouth travelled a lot faster than anticipated. The Jietai didn't need fancy satellite tracking or him to report his vector at all as word would travel to Sadera in no time at all. Wonder who was the bright spark that hashed this idea? And here, Zorzal thought the sniper's reach was limited to the Capital. If the Jietai wanted him dead, he would have been terminated long ago had he not shown he was better at bringing about a willing peace between Japan and the Pro-peace factions through thoughtless actions of tyranny.

Back to the hunting trip they were about to embark on, Kir was already handing out hunting knives along with bow and arrows in good order. The soldiers had been dieting for the last few days because of an alleged sabotage on the Army food wagons by persons unknown. Hitoshi's carriage was unaffected, or almost affected. Who would've thought the Haryo were doing a better job at demolishing the morale of their own forces than the burst of weapons fire from one of the Special Task Force infantry companies.

Why couldn't they just ask for the supplies directly from the quartermaster? After all, they were already recognized as part of Zorzal's group ever since he and Herm started sourcing more ogres, orcs, minotaurs, hellhounds and creatures that were meaner than they looked to fill the gaps in their army to combat the technologically superior Jietai in their opinion. They didn't understand that they should have been adopting an army orientated around speed, stealth and mobility that did better in both guerilla tactics and attrition. After all, the Special Task Force was only a sized-Brigade Force, partly because the Japanese Public weren't so supportive of the mobilization of troops as one would think, Hitoshi believed it was more of ignorance the modern average Japanese Citizen had towards military affairs in general. The press wasn't doing them any favours as well, criticising and downright slandering their own military for possible war crimes. These people didn't know shit about the very people that protected them from the Imperial incursions into Ginza through the Gate.

He was there, after all. Mobilized as a part of the garrisoned 12th Para-Brigade. Hearing things from the people like "why hadn't they come sooner, lives could've been saved!" or "is this the best that the Jietai can do?!" or his personal favorite, "How much taxpayer revenue are we spending on incompetence?" To be in the JSDF was truly a tragedy to be victimized by self-entitled citizens who didn't even appreciate the standard of living nor status the country held compared to its neighbours. It was always about one's self.

No wonder "that man" and the organization gave up so long ago.

Was it actually better to build his restaurant on this side of the Gate instead? Here, the people were enamoured by even the simplest of dishes. Their faces lit with joy at the spoonful they could enjoy to a Japanese citizen who threw food because he was already full. Hitoshi had always found it difficult to commit himself to protecting people who took him for granted, but then-

" _People are always worth protecting. Hitoshi."_

Hitoshi looked up to see the child of dreams sitting on the bags of grain, swinging his feet in the air.

" _Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean they aren't."_

Hitoshi slung his bow and slotted the arrows into the quiver on his belt.

" _That includes our family."_

"Them?" He stared at the boy whose eyes barely changed a shade. "From who?" They were the ultimate predators, bred by a monster that cared for nothing based on the principle of the weak feasted upon by the strong. Everyone around them were considered nothing more than sheep no- lambs.

" _From themselves…"_

"His" implication was something Hitoshi couldn't comprehend. Hitoshi knew them, Kaede and the rest would never change from what they were because that was the future of their own choosing. They felt no sympathy for life and in their mind, they were superior to everyone. So far, no one he had heard of had even been able to prove them wrong. Not even the Chinese counterparts.

"…..-ster.. Master?" He returned from his thoughts as Tequila called to him.

"Yes?"

"I was saying we are ready to go. Are you alright?"

"Nothing of concern, just spaced out for a moment, that's all. Come on, let's go."

Tequila followed alongside him, keeping to his pace.

"I may not look it but I am actually quite good at hunting, you see…. Ehehe…"

"Is that so, good to have you then."

"Muuuu… I thought Master would be more impressed my diversity as a valuable asset." She pouted with disappointment written all over.

"I don't doubt your ability, Agave. Just give the other's a chance."

"Hehe.." Just the thought of how the rest would stumble comically brought a michievious smile back to her face.

* * *

"Damn them! Damn them!-…. Those cult worshipping mongrels!" There was little to appease the Crown Prince in the face of such an obstacle that no man could just simply shift to the side.

"Your highness, I understand that we must make haste to Telta to muster support and reinforcements, but-.." Seamus tried to reason.

"But what?! You will fight those damn Japanese, but you are afraid of a single pilgrim caravan?!"

"Your Highness, while the crusade against the Japanese invaders is no trivial matter onto itself, we cannot be allowed to narrow our possibilities of alliances through offending the gods! They are the ones we need on our side more than ever." Seamus tried to make this as clear as possible, but would a fuming and possibly disinherited Prince listen?

"Who gave you permission to speak out of place?!" Herm chasted him in the presence of the house of Lords, despite Seamus representing the council of Legion Commanders. Zorzal had no words to silence either of them, so the war council broke into individual arguments.

He didn't say, but even he knew the consequences for offending any deity of their world. Bribing the pilgrims to be on their way would have been a preferred option, though it depended on the patron deity and his/hear alignment and the followers' piety themselves.

But of all the deities that had to cross paths with him, camp out in the cross road and block him with a lengthy procession of pilgrims hailing from the East to the Holy Pantheon in Bellnahgo.

Why did it have to be of Hardy?

What more could they the worshippers of the underworld goddess do to piss him off further than to rest their moving shrine right at the centre of the cross road for "auspicious" reasons. Crossing paths meant paying homage and not everyone was a Hardy worshipper, and neither did they possess sufficient tribute to even set foot in her presence. To add oil to the fire, there was a shrine priestess in their entourage. Meaning that the Goddess was quite aware of any foulplay in the presence of her conduit.

At this sort of time, he was glad to have a second conscience near to him.

"Tyuule, what should I do in this situation?" His command didn't seem to get to his special hint-provider, seemingly distracted with pleasant inner thoughts.

"Tyuule!" A tone of annoyance brought said person back into reality to the situation at hand.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness?"

"What is going on in that head? Nevermind-…. I asked you if you have any suggestions."

"Suggestions…" Seeing her confused for the first time as she failed to pay attention to the briefing gave one particular Lord satisfaction. This slave was getting a little to pretentious with her closeness to the Crown Prince and her guidance of the Oprichnina activities.

"His Highness was wondering if you have any second opinions to add in dealing with the pilgrimage that blocks our way to Telta." Seamus filled her in regardless of the ire of the Nobles at Zorzal's table because it was productive to do so.

Her fingers reached her chin for a moment as she pondered while looking at the maps on the table before declaring, "We cannot move nor demand that they move." Even she it seemed had reached a gap, they scoffed at her silently, but not so silent to Warrior Bunny ears.

Zorzal was about to have another fit when she continued on with, "So all that needs to be done is to have them move aside on their own volition."

The House of Lords chuckled amongst themselves. "Move aside on their own? Hmph! If they would we would not even be in this mess!" Herm was the most outspoken on his opinions.

"It appears only his lordship fails to see the slightest of clues His Highness left for him to learn on his own. It must be quite difficult for His Highness to have such an incompetent strategist." Tyuule brazenly mocked him in front of all the lords and had glorified Zorzal in the process by making him seem secretly smarter than they thought. Of course, Zorzal's ego demanded he remain silent to let this sink into their heads.

"You-.." Even Herm was stuck in a muddle as speaking against her was denying that Zorzal was as mentioned. And oh, how the crown prince had such a fickle temper to provoke.

"That's enough, Tyuule…. Give him credit, he still manages the monsters well." Zorzal took the opportunity to act high handed and unbiase.

"As your highness wishes." Tyuule took a step back with dignity, while Herm was utterly thrashed of it.

"Ahem… please finish off what you wanted to say." He still needed her to voice the answer to their problem, of course.

"As I was saying, unless they wish it, these worshippers will never move. Unless…"

"Unless?" Zorzal asked as he couldn't imagine any way around those stubborn zealots despite him being one himself just in a different perspective.

"… Their goddess tells them to move."

"And I suppose, you are going to walk down there and ask Hardy nicely to order her worshippers to get out of our way." Herm laughed his head off as the proposition Tyuule implied was even harder than getting the people to move, in fact it was audacious to demand from that Goddess in particular. There wasn't a being alive fearing the afterlife that wasn't afraid of her, that was needless to say in their thoughts. But Tyuule knew of one that wasn't, in fact she was sure he would dance to her tune and cackle after cheating her embrace.

"I will be going, no question. However, I will not be the one doing the talking." She stated her willingness to go to which they could not find fault in her as they wouldn't even consider doing this in the same place as her.

"The one who will do that will be someone of equal status."

"Equal status? Are you saying a God should go meet her?"

"Nonsense, only His Highness bears such prestige." One said this carelessly, scaring Zorzal inwardly for having been suggested to go talk to the Goddess to move out of his way. She would certainly damn him for a lesser insult.

Tyuule just rolled her eyes in their presence. They were all just bark but no bite.

"Have you all not regard Furuta as one of sorts?"

"Furuta?... You want to send in Furuta to talk to her?"

"Begging your pardon your highness, but it is you who would want to send Furuta to meet the Goddess on your behalf." She corrected him as if these were his intentions. To be honest, he was least expecting her to say something like that. Sure, Furuta was the best he'd ever seen and even a claim of title to prove it. But was Furuta actually good enough to please a Goddess like Hardy?

"If he is not up to the test, then we will be delayed regardless and that is the extent of his skill." While it sounded cold-hearted, it did throw off one of the rumours that Furuta had gotten intimate with Zorzal's favorite slave. Though she was right, nothing changes strategically. Except, there was a high chance the Goddess would vaporize them on the spot for failing to meet her standard. And to Zorzal, he hated to admit losing both of them was a loss he rather not be taking. Tyuule's company or Furuta's food.

"What shall your subjects do, please order us." Tyuule said with a respectful and willing attitude that only spite the unmoving Nobles.

No. He had to quicken his route to succession and victory, if they were lost to him, it was a small price to pay. Zorzal steeled himself and gave his verdict.

* * *

There was no better satisfaction like returning from a good catch. Two deer-like creatures and a wild boar were their prize for this morning, found grazing by the creeks.

Tequila who had been eager to share her hunting knowledge with him was left in the dust as he showed surprising competence for game hunting. His justification was, "Cooks these days take for granted the ingredients that just come to them directly from a supplier market." He intentionally took them on this trip precisely because he wanted them to experience finding the food before cooking it. It was the best way for them to appreciate the value of the food they hand collected themselves and not waste food or spices haphazardly.

The achievers of the day were Kir and Tequila who caught a fawn each. Hitoshi managed to kill a rare subspecies of wild boar known for its tender and prized meats. It made Hitoshi regret it was going into the stomach of a "pig". Hitoshi had actually planned for this trip two days prior. He had been on hunting trips before in Hokkaido, where a local taught him to appreciate with art of bowhunting over firearms. Not only was it quieter and did just about the same amount of damage kinetically, but the fur remained unblemished and the meat was not contaminated as badly by powder burns or the bullet tumbling effect within the animals guts. Further modification were made on his part to the bow he sourced from the Army stocks. Fur was pasted to the bow limbs between the string, a ball of feathers on the string itself and leather patched to the contact point where the arrow shaft would rest. In appearance, the bow was quite "hairy" looking, but the results were phenomenal quietness of the bow string strumming against the limbs. Allowing him to catch that rare boar before it knew what hit it.

Impressed with these seemingly intelligent amendments, Kir sought to learn these handy alterations, only for Hitoshi to willingly bequeath him the bow to which he gratefully accepted. Now was left the task of bringing back the carcasses, washing and skinning the leather off to get to the meat. It was a long and grueling task with required patience but rewarding when served.

And then came the harbinger of unfortunate tasks to undertake, carrying a document endorsed with Zorzal's signature. Hitoshi was half in the not-really paying attention mood when he heard the name of the person or rather entity he was going to serve.

Given time to prepare, he washed himself of animal blood from the skinning process and donned a clean formal attire. At the same time, he sent a short-burst message to Alnus via long-range transceiver on any info regarding the entity known as Hardy. He was already aware of basic stuff such as her being worshiped as the Goddess of the Underworld, a literal Hades. Itami and co. was said to have had been invited for a visit which he should have given a full report by now.

The documents in the reply were not too pleasing on the accounts of those that met her. Summarizing it all, Hardy was the main culprit behind the Gates opening, she was a known lesbian with a thing for Rory and her attitude was best described as "heck-care". Other non-essential traits were her perceived beauty, an apostle named Giselle that was somehow responsible for the flame Dragon attacks.

His group were a mix of the eager and the reluctant. But Hitoshi rather they finish with the meal preparations in time for Zorzal and the war councils' brunch with the venison stew recipe he left behind for them to follow with Tequila's masterful guidance.

After that was settled, he accompanied Tyuule to the camp outskirts where two horses awaited them. And a whole row of Legionnaires saluting them like he was the first to go to the moon or something. An attached acolyte of Emroy was chanting prayers while dousing him with sacred oils. They really had little hope for him getting out of this even though it was considerate of Seamus to make an occasion out of it. Hitoshi was ready to return to them and proved them wrong.

"I know I said I'd help, but really…. What are the chances a Deity happens to stop right there?" That was no coincidence.

"Should I tell His Highness this is too much for you?" Tyuule chuckled away behind her hand.

"No, it's fine. I did say that I'd help if I can."

"Uh-…oh…" Tyuule hid her face temporarily from him, no doubt to hide an expression of mockery. Hitoshi felt he had truly struck a low roll on the die of fate this time.

"….. I am sorry." She ended up apologizing for involving him in something so great.

"I already said it's fine, Tyuule."

"Just so you know, should you fail, we will both likely perish." Her words conveyed no fear in her tone.

"You didn't have to come it that's the case." He said it more as a precaution, but Tyuule reacted differently with a sudden burst rejection.

"I won't!-…. Allow you to do this on your own, I will take responsibility for my suggestion."

Hitoshi couldn't hold back a smirk that caught her ears as she turned with a frown.

"I am being serious here, Furuta!"

"I know you are."

"Are you really sure you are up to the task of impressing a Goddess? Hardy, no less." Even Tyuule seemed skeptical at first, despite coming up with this idea. She had second thoughts about it just when she had received the issue of order for Hitoshi. Even though time seemed precious with the Men in Green interfering with Zorzal's power struggle, Telta needed to be under Zorzal if he was to stand against the movement. And Hitoshi needed to use it as a staging area to find and locate Kaede and the rests' base of operation.

"You certainly believed I would." Hitoshi saddled up and brought the horse forward with some skill. "So why should I disappoint?" He said with that unfair smile before swishing the reins to make the Horse move on ahead to the camp.

Tyuule held a hand to her chest, that emotion was stirring again. It started to grow stronger than before, till her thoughts became clouded with just her encounters with him. Tyuule understood why she had so willingly chosen to accompany him to meet with Hardy. It was her responsibility to see to the end. And if Hitoshi didn't come back, then neither will she. That thought wasn't so bad even if it was just her thoughts. Mounting her horse, she caught up to him in no time.

Ahead their destination, not even a few leagues away was the crossroads of Appia Highway filled with pious worshippers venturing for a once-in-a-lifetime visit to their patron deity's establishment. Dominating the centre was an encampment which housed a visible 14-feet tall tablet with depictions of a winged woman surrounded by holylight rising from the ground. Not the best place to put a sacred object in any denomination he knew of. But if his intuition was right, this camp was deliberately placed to block Zorzal's forces. However, the primary reason continued to remain anonymous to him.

Before them lay an entrance to the encampment, guarded by two female warriors of humanoid species that seemed a bit reptilian-like, the more noticeable aspect was their sense of fashion. Lolita attire similar to Rory's and accompanying halberds making him wonder if this was a standard uniform among apostles and clergy alike, and who was the one that first introduced it.

There was one more person among them, a human. With an attire focused on worship rather than fighting, Hitoshi could only assume was a priestess of some kind.

"Hitoshi Furuta, our goddess has been expecting you." Said priestess came forwards with a hand held out to motion him in.

"….."

"Do you not have anything to say?" What was she expecting? A give of thanks?

"If she's been expecting me, then you should be leading me instead of questioning me. Tick-tock, or do you enjoy wasting your Goddess's time?" The priestess was suddenly tongue-tied when his logic denied her the chance to oppress him with her zealous antics to force submission onto him the same way as any visitors.

"…. I understand, please… follow me." The priestess bit her lip and as politely as possible asked him to accompany her.

Hitoshi shook his head and stepped forwards with Tyuule accompanying him or should have been till the halberds of the two guards clashed together to barring further entry to her.

"Filthy thing! Take another step and your head will be the only thing that will be blessed enough to touch her holy soil!" One of the guards shouted intimidatingly. The priestess ignored it and continued on expecting Hitoshi to obediently follow which he didn't. He instead walked out, returning to the outside to stand between them.

"Do you have some problem with my escort accompanying me?"

"That harlot, our goddess is quite aware of her history and as such, she is not allowed to enter her presence." Harsh words, then again if you were heralds of a god, every word from your mouth was gospel.

Tyuule bit on her lip out of frustration, to be ridiculed to this extent was something of unbearable. But Hitoshi would take a swing back at them for the team.

"Then your goddess is quite the rude host." It wasn't only Tyuule that was shocked by his sentence, but the guards, the clergy that occupied the encampment and the passing pilgrims that heard it were all stunned.

"Bastard!" It didn't take a second for the guards released their killing intent with halberds pointed his way.

"Halt!" The priestess told them to hold and they retracted their lances without further question, but glared with hostility towards the man who had been granted audience with their Goddess and dared to insult her in their midst.

Tyuule was also just as surprised that the Goddess barred her, but it was to be expected. The Goddess clearly knew what she was up to and didn't want a conniver in her midst, that was her impression. "Furuta, it is not important-." She was stopped by Hitoshi raising his hand.

"What's important is whether the Goddess can prove to all of us that even she can give a slight mercy to a cretin such as myself." Hitoshi spoke loud enough that the pilgrims at the roadside could hear their disputes at the entrance of their encampment.

"You-… You-.." The guards shuddered as Hitoshi had involved them in the equation.

The priestess could only frown as he continued to make things difficult on their part. But she had no choice, such was the goddess's will that Furuta be welcomed as a guest. She had never offered such privileges to anyone not a god save Rory Mercury, let alone a mortal.

"I understand, please wait while I verify with our Goddess once more on her will." The priestess left them to make her way to the inner sanctums of this encampment where the tablet was behind the canopy of the large tents.

Tyuule was left in a daze, to think he did something so bold as to test a God in front of thousands of her followers. If she did not comply with Hitoshi's request, it would show how little and petty she really was. But if she agreed to his request of having Tyuule follow, she proved to the pilgrims that she was indeed a merciful goddess and worth their piety. It was a win or a lose depending on her actions.

Hitoshi waited patiently while Tyuule was more anxious than him. And then the Priestess returned, or was it a different one? She looked similar and yet something was different about her. Like that sexy allure to her appearance and lengthy hair that could have just been unraveled. For some reason, Tyuule was overcome with a shiver that seemed to be unconscious as the priestess came forwards.

It was only at the kneeling of the guards did he know who it really was before him. The woman came before them with pouted cheeks then exhaled with a shameless grin on her face.

"Making me come to greet you personally, your audacity is as they say, God of Cookery."

* * *

Bodily possession, it was said that the Priestess hit the jackpot when her Goddess chose to speak through her. Hitoshi imagined it more like a muppet-trick Hardy used.

The Goddess beckoned him to follow as did Tyuule who seemed more frightened then she'd ever been, or Hitoshi had ever witnessed. Perhaps it was tyuule's animalistic instinct that was triggering her fear and wariness on a genetic level, it inevitably made every demi-human bow before a presence like hers.

Underworld Goddess, Hardy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure then of your visit?" Hardy was being playful with her words with multiple intepretations to see how he responded.

It was already ridiculous that the Goddess actually recognized him as a "God of Cookery" even if it was only a title.

"You're omniscient. I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Heh! Quite shrewd you are, although I cannot read your mind while I still possess this vessel." Hardy spun around presenting much of the Priestess's areas of modesty.

-Is that supposed to assure me?- Hitoshi chose the more cautious approach to assume that she was bluffing.

Where they were, was an inner lounge within one of the tents that made up the place to meet the Goddess's needs should she descend from wherever. There was a bar table which seemed like the only facility for him to cook at. Hitoshi hefted the bag he brought along with him to a table which she had indicated he could start by making her a snack. If not, he wouldn't be called the God of Cookery for nothing.

"…." Hardy was only smiles and glee as she lay back against a mountain of pillows and the strong scent of sandlewood permeating the air.

"I'll have you know. I had a rather heavy feasting a few days ago, so I won't be easily sated. Then again, something like that would have already passed your mind, wouldn't it, Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi was all quiet, focusing on organizing his cooking area which simply comprised of a table and nothing else. Hardy didn't intend to provide him anything but a work table. Because if he was that good, something as trivial as that shouldn't bother him.

"I want something richer than I've ever tasted, light on the stomach and preferably fresh….. Also! I'll only eat things if it appeals to me." Hardy was trying to be as difficult as possible for her own entertainment in seeing how Hitoshi would perform. Little did she know, he was already used to the almost ridiculous demands of buffet patrons and the like that patronize high-class restaurants and expect what they pay for.

Then Hardy in possession of her Priestess's body turned to Tyuule who had been standing by Hitoshi this entire time.

"Come over, I won't bite…. unless you want me to." She said gleefully waving for Tyuule to come over.

Tyuule reluctantly came over as she remembered she owed the Goddess her courtesy, once within reach, the possessed priestess pounced onto her, flooring her into the sofa of pillows.

"Uwah… that's the stuff." The possessed priestess rubbed her face against the soft fur on Tyuule's body.

"I am sorry for what my followers said, little one. They clearly aren't speaking on my behalf, you will forgive me, right?"

Tyuule was loss of words as the Goddess in the possessed Priestess got comfortable with her body without asking. Hardy saw it more like a package going on between them. Furuta was the meal provider and Tyuule was the entertainer sent by that dumb prince to politely ask her to move it. As if she'd ever let a witless mortal do as he asked. If she said she was going to sit here a thousand years, he still could do nothing about it.

"Hiyahh!" Feeling around Hardy came across a sensitive spot on Tyuule.

"There, huh? My, you just make me want to tease you more." Hardy giggled away as she caressed the Warrior Bunny as if she was one of her lovers.

Tyuule could do nothing, she had been used to this type of treatment for a very long time. If it would increase her chances of Hardy's favour, then let it be so. Hitoshi was also doing his best, marinating pieces of meat after skimming off the excess fats of a Scrofan Boar. What luck to find and capture one. At least it died as a suitable offering to Hardy who was most pleased to see he didn't stinge on ingredients.

"I might not be able to read minds now, but I'm quite adept at noticing feverish eyes, Former-Queen." Hardy whispered into her long and soft ears.

"You know-…"

"I know everything, Tyuule. I'm a Goddess after all, and the dead have such tales to tell as do the living. Now, I'll give you two choices." Hardy reached out to grab a bottle of wine for herself.

"We can either continue where we left off after I've had my drink, or you can tell me about how such a cute coupling exists between a man like that and a woman like you." She dunked the chalice so fast that she was already on refilling her cup.

"But you already know."

"Knowing and hearing it are two different things, little one. So what will it be? I'm currently patching my broken heart from my Rory being stolen from me, or will you tell me more about your thoughts?" Either way, it was worth the time Hardy spent her, although the timer on the priestess would run out surely.

Tyuule gave a nod, meaning she would rather chose the latter option. Hardy was so pleased she even poured her a goblet of her finest wines.

"Neh, Hitoshi. Are there any better wines than this that you have tasted where you're from?" She received no reply from him and found that it was pointless to ask while he was fixing up her meal.

Hitoshi was more focused on the cutting out the fat layers from the diced cubes of meat that had just been cleaned. Salting and peppering the meats with the appropriate mix of seasonings.

Tossing the cubes into a frying pan that had a nice layer of oil to brown the large chunks, it was when he added in the garlic and rosemary, did the smell of the boar meat permeate the air with its fragrance. Catching even Hardy's attention.

"I can't wait. Now, little one. Let's wind the time back to when you first met him." Hardy was sneaking peeks over the counter where white smoke rose, even her roaming acolytes had been distracted from their duties for a moment to whiff the rich scent of meats they would never have in their lifetime. Such was the life of a clergy.

Tyuule started back to the time she'd encountered Pina bringing in an outsider to the Palace Grounds, back then she thought hardly anything of him. Tyuule knew the consequence for lying to the Goddess so she kept it as truthful as possible. But kept turning Hitoshi's way, concerned that he was listening to her side of the story and poke fun.

Hardy casted a sound barrier just for them, not that Hitoshi was even paying attention apart from the cooking. But just to be sure.

"Uwah…." Having heard the entire accounting that included Tyuule's true thoughts, Hardy was feeling rather smug she knew things that the Warrior bunny did not.

"I'm in a good mood, little one. So I'll let you have whatever you desire. Name it." Let the vastness of Hardy's charity be known today, some scribes were already scribbling down their interactions from afar and documenting it into a biography of sorts.

"Then…. I only want just one question to be answered." Hardy was surprised by her modesty, but thought it was out of consideration and superstition. Receiving boons from Gods had their fortunes and their calamities all in one, it was a matter of perspective and who used them. But having a question answered didn't make her face any price, at least to Tyuule's opinion.

Hardy was impressed with her lack of greed and cunning, and so allowed her this one request.

"Please tell me, Goddess… Where does my fate lie? Am I allowed to pursue a life of happiness? And if so would it be with-….."

Hardy's response was a sigh like she was being mischievous to a caretaker. "That's more like three questions and multiple answers to each."

Tyuule really couldn't put it simply because of the moment and time.

"Your first question is simple, wishing death upon others usually results in the same end for you and in to a poor end. I've seen it all so don't ask why, it's complicated and stresses me out to explain. Second question, that's more for you to decide, little one. The moment you decide that it's possibility is within reach, you'll more than likely reach it. I'm the Goddess of the Underworld, don't dispute my wisdom over eons." Tyuule could not say she wasn't satisfied by the Goddess's explanation as these were things to take to heart, less she be stupid enough to ignore advice from an omnipotent being.

"As for your last question…" Hardy chuckled as she turned to look at Hitoshi, even though Tyuule never truly specified who.

"I will have to say that is a couple of questions within your question and you've reached your limit."

"That is alright, your Greatness. I thank you for the wisdom you have bestowed." Tyuule accepted the reality of it.

A great big smile appeared on the Goddess's borrowed face. "You know, after all this. I think I've come to like you more and more, little one."

Even though she said that, Tyuule noticed her hand was shaking with the fits. Hardy noticed her possessed Priestess's fingers were jittering.

"…." Then Hardy turned to her guest and smiled, she leaned forwards to the point she was about to meet lips with Tyuule.

"How about I help you out for a bit?"

It had been over two hours since he had arrived and begun cooking. Since no stove was provided, he used the fireplace and a few pots and pans he had neatly wrapped away. To the meats he had pan fried earlier, that was only step one of the entire process to the most complex meal he'd ever cooked in the Special Region. By far, Zorzal was too easily pleased by simple meals that took only minutes to cook. Even if he put the same effort into those meals.

What should have taken a few hours was now done in forty-five minutes, all thanks to the "pressure cooker" that glorious Dwarf built based on his specs.

Hitoshi took a tasting spoon to ensure the texture of flavor was to the right shade and when he was satisfied enough not to add anymore thyme, rosemary or salt and pepper he took the pot off the fireplace and started to prepare serving.

He hadn't paid attention to the Goddess herself since Tyuule seemed to have preoccupied her somehow and too his benefit in cooking quick and efficiently.

Hitoshi pulled out strings of thick pasta from boiling water and serve it in a plate once strained of excess water. Now came the final ingredient that made this took up all of his time to make, comprising of that very rare wild boar he freshly caught this morning. Carefully, he brought the pot over to the dishes where it would be poured all over the pasta to finish the cuisine that was in his opinion, fit for a Goddess.

It was at such a crucial time when he poured that precious gravy broth and tendermeats carefully into the plate that his vision was concealed by a pair of hands. He felt contact against his back from someone leaning against him and two hands over his shoulders to cover his eyes. Then that person asked, "Guess who?" In an overly playful manner.

"Ty-….." At first, that sounded like said Warrior Bunny accomplice, but the tone and that manner.

"Get off me, Hardy."

* * *

Hitoshi cleaned up the mess he'd made from preparing her meal and made it clearer than when he had first used it. And instead of the Priestess under possession eating his dish, it was Tyuule who was seated at the table serving as the dining and at the same time not her.

"Mmmmm! What is this?! Where have you been all this time, Hitoshi?!" Hardy discarded her entire composure for some sort of highschool girl routine.

Hitoshi didn't have the thought to answer that as he stared at the Priestess or what was left of her in that vegetative state and becoming catatonic. The acolytes removed her carefully to be treated, and they had to be under the stare that Hitoshi gave the whole time.

"Like I said, I can't stay in the material realm for such long periods. That inevitably places great stress on my host's mind and body."

"And your solution is to possess Tyuule, your guest!" Hitoshi's tone was not at all subtle, if anything, he was angry.

"Don't make it sound like this isn't your problem either. You're the one who insisted she accompany you." Hardy puffed as she took another bite through Tyuule's possessed body and her ears shook at the rush of flavor permeating her tastebuds.

"It's also your fault for making us wait so long, my devotee's health is on you, mister." Shoving the blame onto him, just as the report described.

"Now are you going to tell me what this is, or shall I give proclamation to it with a ridiculous name?"

That would be an insult to the people who nurtured its formula over the centuries, as a fellow chef he could not allow this woman to trample it with a silly name.

"That's Tunisian-style Wild Boar Ragù. As you specified, rich, light and freshly procured ingredients."

The pasta was intuitive as Hardy rolled the bread strings she thought they were covered in the sauces and gravy of the ragù stew before consuming it.

"Mmmm!" This was the fourth time she'd done that on her fourth scoop. "I knew it was right to stop you when I saw you meeting paths with this procession."

-I knew it!- Hitoshi did his best to suppress his annoyance.

He had his suspicions, but to think it was really because Hardy wanted him to cook for her. She is such a bitch. Whether she heard his thoughts say that or not, Hitoshi didn't care if she did. In fact, he wanted her to know it.

"I have a request."

Hardy was all ears, though she was more focused on eating up every bit of the pasta and tender boar meat to acknowledge.

"Finish your meal and get out of Tyuule."

"You mean, finish your meal and release Tyuule…. Please." Hardy corrected him.

"That wasn't a suggestion." His hostility grew to the extent that she could feel the chill of a dreadful aura rising out of his body, causing Tyuule's to instinctively shake as well.

"Don't worry, not only will your Warrior Bunny companion be safe in body and soul, but she'll get to have her fill of your delicious meal as well!" Hardy said with a satisfied smile before returning to the meats that demanded her attention. "She's stronger than you think. A lot stronger."

The aura died down gradually and gave Hardy peace of mind to enjoy what she had him come to her for. His things were packed, and he was just waiting for her to finish, like an unwanted customer in a restaurant.

"This little one has told me a lot about your little adventures and to think all that was on her mind was you, Hitoshi Furuta. But do tell me, is that even your real name? I can't tell what is true and false, only what exists."

Hitoshi didn't need to remind her. She was omniscient, she didn't need to ask, and Hitoshi certainly wasn't going to confirm it.

"To her, you're a world of fantasy and wonder. But we both know what you really are…. Oh, if only she knew what lurks behind that skin." Hardy's teasing had gone a whole different level in the face of someone who was threatening her.

Hitoshi did not say a word. He only stared at her with profoundness that threw her psyche into chaos had she not had a firm grip and the willingness of the host to hang on. Hitoshi clearly didn't want her to continue possessing Tyuule.

"You know, when you first came here…. I expected something akin to Itami. Silly and shy around girls despite being surrounded by them. But you, I was not expecting any of this from you." Was she using him as the standard gauge for all Japanese men? Please not let that be the case.

"And yet you claim to know everything about me."

"Don't get me wrong, boy." Her tone changed along with her formalities to him. "I only bothered to skim the surface, you should be glad I didn't read so deeply as those two idiots."

Hitoshi was just beyond explaining the flaw in her logic.

"All I wanted was to know how good someone was being herald as the God of Cookery."

"I've never claimed to possess that title."

"But you still let them call you that. You not correcting them is as good as acknowledging it." Hardy was already getting on his nerves and it was likely he would turn down her next "invite" on a whim.

"I also wanted to know what sort of quality besides your obvious knack for cooking got those two war and peace crazed fools who would fling this world into calamity over."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"No….. You wouldn't." She would leave it at that. Hardy was down to scraping the last portions of the ragù, to her surprise Hitoshi came over with a bottle and poured her wine to give a beautiful aftertaste meld between the sweet sauces and the spice of the red wine.

"I see even you know how to be a gentleman sometimes." Hardy accepted the cup and drank to wash down the food.

Sometimes? Hitoshi was a gentleman all times, except in the presence of people who disrespected him or his people.

"I hope you'll be able to serve me once more like this. I'll greatly reward you for every meal, you have a Goddess's guarantee and blessing."

"I intend to permanently settle down with my own restaurant somewhere in the near future, I'm afraid you'll have to come to me instead." He was just kindly trying to push off her attempts.

"Mmm…. Then, come to Bellnahgo! Build your dream restaurant right next to my temple."

"What is a restaurant to you?" Why was she always thinking of this to her own benefit only?

"….. Mean." It was at this time that Hardy pouted at him so hard it was ruining Tyuule's cheeks or making her too cute and existence.

"W-…What?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" No one else had ever been this way to her, especially given her status as a Goddess. Hitoshi clearly wasn't afraid of that, in fact, he probably was more aware of the truth behind her existence than anyone presently. But even so….

"I am even in your cute admirer's body that even I'm falling in love here!" She tapped her generous chest. "Gentle disposition, curvaceous body that won't lose to this one's ethereal form, and such drop dead gorgeous style! Are you a homo or something?!"

-Then what does that make you?- Hitoshi did a straightman routine in his head.

Then Hardy stood up with Tyuule's body and pointed at him accusively.

"Hitoshi, tell me honestly! What do you think of this woman?"

Hardy's voice was as clear as could be, she was no longer beating around the bushes.

"Huh?!" Where did this come from?! This was the last thing he would expect a Goddess to ask of him.

"I'm waiting, Hitoshi. The more you delay, the longer I'll keep that stupid prince stuck on his hopeless venture." To threaten him in such an underhanded way, Hitoshi had long lost the little respect he had for this Goddess. If anything, he was wary of her shameless tendencies and would avoid her as much as possible.

"Tyuule is….."

What was she? Hitoshi soul searched, he had never really questioned himself on that. For the first time, he was confused about something that was right in front of him. The words, just a friend never came out, nor accomplice even though she was all of these things, why?

Because he knew that she was something more than that. But he had never understood nor pondered on their relation so seriously. What was fancy? What was like? What was love? Being deprived of these things since young, he never experienced it nor thought of them as essential to behaving as a person. Even though he knew normal people had such emotions. Hitoshi was never truly able to understand it. What did he feel for his Shishou then? A treasure, as valuable as brother's existence.

"I don't understand these emotions."

Hardy was about to get upset that he was dodging the question.

"You should know what sort of life I lived before this, Hardy. So you tell me…"

"If you treat a child as an animal, do you think it will love its family, friends and companion as a Human Being would?" Hardy was silent for the first time, as she reflected on the history she learnt from his mind previously.

"I'm trying my best everyday, Hardy. To fill the gap that separates me from everyone. Until I get an answer to those questions, your question on what I think of Tyuule as a man is something you'll have to wait for."

The Goddess sighed as it was no answer after all. Until Hitoshi finished his answer without the slightest sense of conviction.

"However, I do know this….. When I'm around Tyuule herself, I know that I can change."

Slowly, a smile crepted onto her face. A wry and mischievous smile.

"I hope you got all of that, little one….." She murmured softly out of earspot from him.

"Right, I'll be returning her to you. Didn't I do as promise?" Again, not correcting her sentence with specification that Tyuule belonged to him, Hardy was no at all tactful.

"And your word on the rights to cross your shrine grounds?" That was the whole point of him being here.

"Naturally, I've no further need to stay. You can tell that unruly brat that he can go on his way." A Goddess's word was gospel and not to be taken lightly.

"You have my thanks." Hitoshi surprisingly gave a proper bow. But Hardy knew it was just a formality.

"Uwah! Collapsing, think fast!" Hardy playfully spun around and lost her balance. Making Hitoshi rush to catch her in his arms. Her time was up and the connection was being severed.

"You should thank me, Hitoshi. Now you'll get to carry a beautiful woman all the way back."

"You really are-….." Hardy was incorrigible. Hitoshi gave a chuckle out of reside.

Then, Hardy reached out to the enchanted knife on his waist and drew it. Before Hitoshi got to wonder what, she was going to do, she cut the additional length of hair that seemed to grow out of her during the possession. Tied in a bundle she held it out to him while he was supporting her.

"To remember me by…" She said to his blank face.

"I'll use it as tinder when convenient." His straight comedy was too much for Hardy to handle making her laugh a little as the connection faded gradually.

"Please don't, or you'll be wasting a perfectly good magic catalyst. I'm bestowing that to Tyuule as a reward for letting me borrow her."

"….." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all if she didn't forget common courtesies, Hitoshi didn't want to jinx it with such a thought.

"You are nothing like what I expected, and that's something to come from a Goddess." This was spoken truthfully from her.

"I'm flattered."

"If you weren't a man, maybe I might have made you into my exclusive lover."

"Thank heavens."

"You're such a bastard." Hardy scoffed in reside with weakening grip to the physical realm.

"Thank you." This was the only time Hitoshi ever meant something meaningful with her.

"One more thing, that tattoo….." She pointed roughly to where his arm was.

"I thought I saw it somewhere before, among the memories of the lost souls." Hitoshi looked at the mark from dark history, it was a symbol that was exclusive to only one fraternity and that meant…

"You found them, where?!" He demanded.

"At….." That answer would never come as Tyuule's eyes closed and severed the connection between her and Hardy.

It was deliberate. And such was the asshattery of Hardy that she would have the last laugh by leaving him with such an important cliffhanger.

Hitoshi had no further need to stay in the encampment that was starting to pack up without orders from the Goddess being given. That was not his problem, having tied his belongings to the other horse, Hitoshi mounted his with Tyuule lying on his back secure.

After a distance when he turned his head back, he saw the encampment move away piece by piece like it was being washed way by the river of pilgrims that seemed to end slowly.

It was around this time that Tyuule also stirred into consciousness.

"Where-…"

"We're outside. Mission complete."

"…. I see. Thank you for the hardwork."

"It was a pleasure." He said without lie and Tyuule believed that.

"By the way, were you conscious when Hardy borrowed you, like a passenger along for the ride?"

"N-No. I don't know anything!"

"I see, I'll fill you in when we get back. So hold on tight." Hitoshi just took her word for it.

"Uh-… Mn!" Tyuule abided by his word and held his waist securely as she was leaning against him on the horse. While riding back, she tried to recall what had happened. But her memory was fuzzy after Hardy said she would help her. She didn't expect her to do that, but she did.

But there was one part of her memory that wasn't lost or filtered out. And that part was when Hardy deliberately asked him what was Tyuule to him. His answer was cryptic at first. But then, he ended with "When I'm with Tyuule, I know that I can change."

This was the closest Tyuule had gotten to his thoughts, and as a confession all thanks to the Goddess . She didn't know what to say, how to behave after recalling this. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was just glad he was not able to see it while she was hugging his back. But his warmth and his scent only confused her thoughts even more, leaving her with the only alternative of hiding her embarrassment through hugging him tightly so that his face would not catch even a glimpse of the blush on her face. But after a while, she calmed down. And relished a rare moment that would soon end with their return to the Army camp.

"Go slowly?" She requested softly.

"Sure." He replied, thinking it was nausea that was hitting her.

Now that time had been extended, she would have more time to reflect on what she was to do with this troubled heart of hers. She had an understanding of his thoughts of her through some "divine intervention", but it also left her wondering...

What was the possibility of her filling a place in his heart?


	16. Chapter 16 - Hostile Takeover

Author's Notes:

This is a complete revamp of the original Chapter 16. I kinda rushed it the last time at the end, leaving a sour taste for myself personally. Causing me to lose a bit of focus on the next Chapter which is along the way. Should be releasing today or tomorrow.

* * *

Word spread like wildfire to every corner of the continent in but a matter of days.

Amids the embers of a Civil War soon to erupt was an anomalous rumour that became fact due to the work of several parties.

This was the debut of the ambiguous God of Cookery.

Said to possess cooking skill enough to make Mortals and Gods alike crave his cuisine. Many guilds and associations dealing in information sourced for a known name, but all they could get was confirmation that he travelled as a part of Crown Prince Zorzal's entourage. There were already multiple contradictions between who was true heir apparent, as there were reports that Princess Pina Co Lada was undergoing a coronation ceremony in Italica with Emperor Molt. The entire Empire was brought to a standstill in determining who was the true Heir apparent to Emperor Molt and which side he was. One single unanimous conclusion was made regarding these information clashes.

Civil War was right at everyone's doorstep.

Reports from intelligence-bartering syndicates around the Northern regions confirmed his existence when the Crown Prince's forces had apparently desecrated the grounds where a Shrine of Hardy stood. With Godly cooking skill, said individual not only managed to appease the Goddess but gained pardon and the path through their grounds to their intended destination ahead.

When the leading powers of Telta learnt of this, they hurriedly made preparations for their arrival. By the time the Imperial Army of Zorzal arrived at the gates of the city, they were greeted with roaring ovations from the urban populace. Vibrant-coloured flags reflecting the Imperial Sovereignty and Zorzal's coat of arms were hung high and in presenting over the path which led to the city's centre. Bundles of freshly stemmed flowers decorated every porch and shophouse front. A shower of colourful confetti-like paper drenched the citizens, the soldiers coming in through the gate and the floor to commemorate this momentus occasion.

In an ironic twist, the governing power of Telta whom had been initially sceptical about sheltering a defeated Imperial Army and answering the Crown Prince's muster, welcomed them with over-fawning. The very act of having a Goddess step aside was something no one had ever heard of except in legends of heroes' past. Could this be the coming of another one? Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar, the hero of liberation. And rightful ruler over the Empire, friend to Gods? Surely this was a sign that he had the blessings of the heavens, local seers and temple oracles had yet to indicate otherwise, so it must be the case.

Hitoshi was not at all pleased by the product of his efforts and Hardy's so-called reward to him for his efforts. While the wayward Goddess left something to Tyuule for her troubles that was legitimately valuable, Hitoshi went back emptyhanded and short of one very delicious Scrofan Boar. This wasn't because Hardy wasn't for the lack of a better word "fair" in regard to merit. It was by her moving aside, she had not only contributed to his recognition as the God of Cookery but had made the Idiot Prince a lot more popular as a by-product. And the last thing he wanted was to have attention to him. This was hardly a reward and more of Hardy intentionally stirring-trouble by making the Pro-War side gain appeal to balance out with the Men in Green-backed Pro-Peace Factions. Hardy was a sneaky bitch alright.

Somehow, he managed to have Tyuule convince Zorzal to keep his identity a secret. Through crafty persuasion, she surmised that this censorship would strengthen his claim of Regency and the support of the local Nobility of Telta. The factors that played in these effects were of course Hitoshi's title and Zorzal's perceived relation with said Deity.

For a good hour of marching down the main street to the central City Hall was exactly how long Zorzal wore that stupid smiling face as he cackled triumphantly to the roaring masses that cheered his name and eternal sovereignty. Stroking his ego in ways he had always wanted it to be for so long. If there was any real strategic benefit in Hitoshi's opinion, it was the Armys' morale restored through this encouragement, and just by the coordination of all these preparations made by the Lords of Telta, it was clear they were looking to curry Zorzal's favour.

Zorzal had been given the Governor's own Winter Villa for the duration of his stay and acting Office of Regency. His retinue of Lords and Nobles found themselves staying in a single manor belonging to a wealthy merchant dealing in slave trafficking, instantly clicking with Viscount Helm who sought means to replenish his monster ranks. All accommodations for Zorzal were worry-free as just about everyone who wanted to rub shoulders with the Crown Prince were clammering to chipping in one after another.

"No good as well?" Kir shook his head to Hitoshi's inquiry as the former had returned from inn scouting.

"Would it not have been better to have stayed with His Highness in the Governor's Villa as was planned, Master?" Melda was not one to hide her frustration. Particularly after she attempted to use her womanly wiles to coerce the inn managements into providing the adequate number of rooms, only to end up ridiculed by them for her amateur moves in seduction. It was so appallingly embarrassing that even Hitoshi ended up snickering. But that was just part of learning, if she wanted to better herself in that department she needed professional tutelary and Hitoshi himself was the farthest from that role.

"If we stay with him, the Telta Nobility will constantly breath down our necks in order to learn who His Highness's God of Cookery companion really is." Finding accommodation near the Governor's Villa to report for their daily cooking duties was about enough. Hitoshi might be perceived as a Head Chef at most, but not the God of Cookery who they were still unsure was mortal or an actual God. Because if he was the latter, he could theoretically work through Hitoshi and the staff. Hitoshi believed it was better to let them wonder.

"I see, forgive my rudeness, Master." Melda apologized with humility, this side of her, he didn't mind at all.

"It's alright, Melda. For the next inn, this time you'll check if there's rooms with the management. It'll be good practice for you in working on your arts of seduction." The group giggled and snickered away at Melda who turned red with embarrassment and shame recalling the humiliation.

"P-Please, Master! do not remind me again!"

"I'm joking, I'd prefer your mind and body in a place that helps us all." His assurance was still not enough to stop the rest from snickering at her expense.

Although the shortage of lodgings remained a prevalent issue for them. With the rising numbers flocking to Telta to share their support and sign themselves off to be part of Zorzal's working cog in this time of need came the lack of accommodations available to the modest public.

"If this keeps up, we might have to prepare to camp outside the city…." His murmur was caught by the group who were quite reluctant to spend another night out in the outdoors. Some of the arriving visitors had done the same and camped out in front of the city walls, it wasn't the safest idea, but it was all they had. It was a question of whether his group would be forced to do the same.

"Tequila, find a place where we can have a bite and rest our feet."

"Yes, Master." She only contently pranced off into the crowds looking for just that.

"Kir, watch the baggage and the rest. I'll be making rounds through the city central." Hitoshi instructed his hired guard as he threw a bag which Kir recognized as one carrying certain equipment of a clandestine nature.

"We will wait till you return."

"Don't bother, have lunch and break when Tequila secures a table. I'll meet you all at the city square by the Molt statue in six hours time. I should have made arrangements by then."

Kir understood that he was up to something and trusted he would fulfil his promise. With that done, Hitoshi went on his way.

There was a place in this City Hitoshi wanted to own before anyone else got to it first, especially the highly resourceful Haryo Tribe. Telta was the second largest city of the Empire, so there was no excuse for them not to have even one here. By it, he meant organised crime.

Hitoshi's journey brought him to the place where bodies were being sold, literally. A seedy part of the city brimming with prostitutes and establishments that supported this profession. He was quite impressed, it was slightly better than Akusho, which only meant one thing. The organized crime here in Telta held monopoly, a single group in power over the entire city.

An undeniable grin appeared on his face, because he knew how easy it was going to be. One in power meant no competitors to keep power in check.

"You look quite happy with yourself." Hitoshi's eyes turned to look at the individual who was directing her words at him. Presenting herself in a premeditated seductive posture was a dark-haired Warrior Bunny prostitute with a rather notable cut of her left ear, the earmark of slavery, Delilah once told him.

"Just dwelling on some good thoughts on how the day will end, that's all." Hitoshi replied in a friendly way backed by a genuinely truthful smile.

"Really, mhmm….. care to share with me some of those pleasant sensations in a bed…. What better way to pamper yourself with good aftertaste?" Seeing signs that he was not opposed to her invading his personal space, she leaned on him with just the right amount of angle to show her cleavage, gentle breathing that tickled one's neck and a come-hither bedroom voice.

It was at this point that Hitoshi accidentally let out a snicker that changed the look on her face to one having wasted her time on him.

"Sorry, that wasn't on you."

"Then what?" Her tone said she was on the verge of dissatisfaction.

"My overly honest employee did an appalling act of charming one of the inn admins into giving us a place just this morning. Maybe she should watch a professional for a change."

"I see…. So? What will it be? Ten Denariis for all in, for you I'd say… twenty minutes tops." The Warrior Bunny Prostitute gave her rate and how long she thought Hitoshi would last. He tried to think of it more as her confidence in her skills than her opinion of him particularly.

"Ten Denarii, huh? Mmmm. Was sure the Capital wasn't even that high." Mizari's rate was only Twenty-five Soruda (copper coins), Caster knew more than they needed to know. He heard that Mizari was apparently the most expensive and most sought after in the District.

"Yeah, well….. The demand just went up since that Imperial Prince arrived. And you are looking at high quality goods here." She said with a spin. The Warrior Bunny treated him different from before, maybe she thought she wasn't dealing with a total ignoramus after all.

"I see." Actually, he didn't. There was still a price inflation of about 600%.

"So what does a Sinku get me?" To show he wasn't just giving hot air, Hitoshi held out a Sinku Gold coin, more than ten times the amount she specified. Seeing the Gold Coin, the prostitute covered his hand with hers and started to look around cautiously in case the other prostitutes tried to snatch her prize from her.

When she was sure no one noticed, her entire attitude and expression towards him upgraded from normal customer to valuable patron.

Leaning over him with her hands wrapped around his arm, showing reluctance to let him run off after having second thoughts, she told him,

"Anything… and everything."

A wry smile appeared on his face that was interpreted differently by the Warrior Bunny prostitute.

"Then how about this? Take me around town for a day, show me the sights and sounds that makes up Telta and you can have it." He said with clarity, but all she focused on was the valued gold coin twirling about in his fingers effortlessly.

A Sinku coin in these parts were enough to have her going on for an entire season, that's why they were always used as valuable savings currency you kept at home like 10,000 Yen notes.

"Such a boring thing to do, are you sure you wouldn't rather have fun all day instead? I'll have you know, I cover a very wide range of…. "preferences"." She exclaimed with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk emulating confidence.

To which Hitoshi responded, "Anything and everything, you said."

The Warrior Bunny huffed as she rolled her eyes, it was certainly a buzz kill. What was he, one of those first-timers who wanted to take her on romantic dates, then declare their love for her, followed by a desire to elope? She had often heard those fantasies among her fellow younger prostitutes with their heads still in the clouds.

"Not that I'm any newer…" She murmured as she thought about this generous proposal. He was practically offering her three months worth of upkeep for a day of loitering about, there won't be offers as good as this. But wouldn't he have been better off getting a guide to do this job than a prostitute like her? Perhaps as he had first mentioned, he wanted to end the day with a bang. That was where she came in? She didn't want to ponder too hard on the details and held out her hand.

"Ok, deal!" Hitoshi reached out and shook the hand.

"Alright then, how about we find somewhere to eat. I've spend half a day looking for accommodations, I'm almost ready to give up and camp outdoors." Hitoshi walked ahead back to the market areas, leaving her some space to catch up to. The Warrior Bunny looked at him funny for a moment then sighed, she had never met someone so eccentric as him.

When she caught up, she tugged him into turning direction towards a seemingly residential area.

"Don't go that way or you'll be cheated out of all your expenses before you know it. I know some places that offer better for less." Hitoshi smiled as he obediently followed the lead of his eventual guide to the things usually unseen in Telta.

"So what do I call you?"

This called for an alias that wouldn't easily give away his position to affiliated and non-affliliated parties. So he chose….

"Janus." The name of the Roman God with two faces. One facing the future, the other back at the past. A God incidentally of…. Gates. His fascination for ancient mythology gave him a perfect cover name.

"Janus, huh?" The Warrior Bunny was already having doubts whether it was real or just an alias.

"And to whom do I have the pleasure of being acquainted to….?"

She looked a little lost for a moment which baffling Hitoshi on what made her so shocked, he needed to call her something during the trip. The reason was a lot simpler than he thought, she just hadn't been asked for her name for a very long time. It was almost always "You there!", "Warrior Bunny", "Whore" or "Girl". When did things start to change, she wondered? A lifetime ago.

The Warrior Bunny Prostitute looked up to him with clarity in her eyes that weren't there before.

"It's Parna."

* * *

She was rightly suspicious whether he truly meant to pay her the promised amount, as he went out of his way to order an exorbidant amounts of delicious foods that was coming close to the cost of their contract.

It turned out that one Sinku coin wasn't the only one in his possession. How rich was this guy? Her curiosity was welling. However, the initiative to investigate was lost when he asked her to join him in this feasting, how could she refuse. Parna lost sight of etiquette indulging in the delicious sweet meats and rich warming soup that were brought to table one after another.

"Hwis hit whoright forw mweh to ewat dwis?" Hitoshi assumed that meant "are you sure I can eat all this?" Even though she already started.

"I asked you to be my guest, so eat away. But please, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ummu!" Parna nodded, though she still did anyway.

"What did I just say?" Hitoshi shook his head as ate at a leisurely pace.

Looking closely at her, there were some notable features that differentiated Warrior Bunnies as a whole from others in their species. He only had three examples thus far to compare, Griine, Delilah and Tyuule. Griine, he dared to say was more "rabbit-like" than human in features, quite close to a Dwarf lop breed of rabbit in Earth. Delilah was more Hare than Rabbit in her bunny features from ears to tail. And Tyuule…..

"What does white fur signify among Warrior Bunnies?"

"Hmmm?..." Parna was distracted momentarily from eating to her hearts content like she'll never get the chance to again. It was already difficult just staying alive and finding food. Since it was his treat, she wouldn't throw aside good faith.

"Did you know anyone that has it?"

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed, there was deadness in her eyes staring at nothing and teeth that showed a feral side to her that hadn't popped out for a long time. There certainly was.

"Sorry, forget I asked. Just a spot of curiosity on my end."

"What do you even do, Janus? I mean, what is your occupation?" Parna became a little more inquisitive after he asked such a question.

"I cook."

Parna scoffed, half believing that a cook could have such good money and afford to do all of these things.

"Not for normal folks, though." He added.

"What kind?"

"The kind where I expect that your payment also keeps you from plying into my business."

"I see…. Sorry." Warrior Bunnies all universally seem to have expression connected to their ears like an active emoji. As Parna's was currently flopping down sadly, but at least she was honest about it.

"It's alright, the less you know, the better, I'll promise you that."

"That….. hardly sounds like what a cook would say." Parna gave up and went back to joyfully eating, delighted as Hitoshi called in the waiter for more sausages and ale. She had no complaints at all.

"Were you a warrior?" Again, Parna paused in her eating.

"What makes you think that?" Who would believe that a warrior filled with pride would turn to prostitution, suicide sounded more reasonable.

"The turn of your wrist is like the twirl of a knife in your hand."

"J-…. Just from that?" Parna was astonished, even as he continued.

"Just now, you had a dead stare which is pretty common to folks who've survived the horrors of war. Plus, you walked with me just now like you were on an armed-escort, perhaps you were an Elite Guard?"

Parna's ears shook and then she turned away ashamed, with the pint in hand.

"….. That was a long time ago." Parna seemed to dwell on that thought, neglecting the freshly served sausages.

"Are you one yourself?"

"MmmHmm. I fought at Alnus." -Among other wars.-

He gave a nod before washing his fill down with ale. Technically he was and wasn't, that depended on definition of what he was past and present.

"Alnus, huh?... Heh!" He found her chuckling at his response. "I doubt it was a very spectacular battle if you came out of it almost unscathed."

"Is that so?" She was just assuming. "And would you be any different? You hardly have a scratch on yourself that I can see."

"You'll know soon enough." She winked with a sly smile, thinking they were still going to "play", come nightfall.

"I'll have you know, I survived the Empire-Warrior Bunny War." She puffed her chest with a smug look on her face not matched by his blank face.

"Was that war particularly treacherous?" Just astounded by his show of ignorance alone, it was quite clear from his expression he was completely oblivious. At least that's what Hitoshi wanted her to think, he just wanted an excuse to learn more.

"Looks to me like there is a worthwhile story to tell." Her mug was placed in front of him empty, Hitoshi waved the waitress for a refill to which Parna accepted this minor fee with gratitude and started her tale.

The Empire-Warrior Bunny War, a long heroic campaign that ended on an ugly note for both parties. It was just the typical Empire, looking from more land and inhabitants to enslave. The next in line were these beautiful but ferocious warrior tribes like Amazons known as Warrior Bunnies in the Imperial catalogues.

The Warrior Bunnies were reputed for their war-centric society, as well as their innate beauty and physically appealing proportions. The Empire took on the challenge at a substantial loss but managed to overwhelm them with superior numbers at their side that wore down their warriors' strength, eventually overpowering them. At the Capital of what was once the Warrior Bunny Kingdom, they fought a viscious war of attrition with the Imperial Army who besieged their final bastion.

But the spirit of their fighting strength and pride could not be so easily snuffed. If need be, they would be ready to lay their lifes down in the process of saving whatever remained of their kingdom or death to the last Warrior Bunny, hope remained.

Parna drank especially hard at the next part of the story which seemed to be the hammer into the nail of what caused her to be in the situation she was at present. Of all the despair that overwhelmed the people of their Kingdom, there was one light, one beacon of hope in their midst. A Queen amongst the Warrior Bunny Tribes, strong, brilliant, beautiful, noble and inspiring.

And that person was Tyuule.

Even as she said that name, the grip of the wooden pint she held started to splinter around her grip.

Warrior Bunny Queen Tyuule's cunning and resourcefulness of assets and deployment of warriors help circumvent the tides of the massive bulk of the Imperial Army. But there was only so much a single city refuge of fleeing Warrior Bunnies could do against four Legions. Although, the damage done to the Imperial Armies was said to have never fully recovered even till the time the gate opened.

Hitoshi imagined tactical disadvantages on the Warrior Bunnies side from her accountings, their city was on the edge of a cliff at the sea, their battleground were flat plains which was the best place for the Standard Imperial tactics like tortoise formation, shield wall and skirmishing to work. Yet, the Warrior Bunnies nearly put them to a stalemate simply through the superior quality of their warriors. Imperial Strategy lay in force multiplier of numbers, but these tribes nearly overcame the combination of superior tactics and equipment through strength alone.

It seemed the stalemate could only break if the Warrior Bunnies spirits did, and that was exactly what happened.

Triggering their instant defeat like dominoes was Tyuule's betrayal.

"She sold us out, even when she promised to save us all…. An entire kingdom to save that sorry fur off her skin…" That was all Parna bothered to say about that part.

In a single night, the Kingdom collapsed, and the Warrior Bunny people were given an ultimatum. Live humiliated in slavery, or death. But with their shattered resolves, death no longer held hope.

"You came from the Capital?" Parna was done talking about that story and wanted to change the mood.

"I was, I came as a part of all the fuss that's been going on in Telta."

At that point, Parna unconsciously let go of her killing intent that could be felt even from the uncomfortable patrons in the next tables.

"Zorzal El Caesar…. Did you know he was there?" That, Hitoshi didn't know. And what could a dumb fool like that do in that sort of situation, hurl taunts at an enemy from the safety of the camps? That was highly plausible.

"So? Do you want to kill him?" Parna had been wearing a dead look for a while now, almost as if she wasn't living but more of just surviving. She was shocked by his audacity, kill an Imperial Prince? Where did he have the gall to suggest that in a public place of all things?

"… No…." She knew she would only be deceiving herself if she said she didn't want that, but truly… "I no longer have the qualifications to do so….." And she believed it.

"….. Thank you."

"What for?" Parna chuckled as she lifted the pint of ale she had received as compensation for that uncomfortable story.

"I have a couple of friends who're Warrior Bunnies, I never get to learn their past before their current occupation." Not even S2 intelligence or medical could work past their traumas, on what occurred three years prior to the Gate opening. This was Taboo history to the Warrior Bunnies as a whole.

"You can't blame them, that was what landed them into their current predicament of servitude to the Empire after all." Parna casually took out a pipe from her garments. Did she think they were prostitutes like her?

"They aren't serving anyone."

"Huh?" Parna was genuinely surprised that the pipe fell from her grasp. Not in servitude to anyone, what did that mean?

"Those two eyecandies, Griine and Delilah work at a pretty respectable tavern as popular waitresses themselves."

(crash) By standing up forcefully, she had caused her chair to tumble to the ground. But the stricken look in her eyes and a psyche that looked like it could be crushed if the next words out of his mouth were not the right ones, also told him that those two names resounded familiarly with Parna.

"Those names… what were those names again….."

In Hitoshi's silence, Parna reached out and grasped his wrist with her superhuman strength.

"What were those names!?" Hitoshi's immediate response was a sudden flick of his hand that dislodged her rather tight hold, he didn't like being physically threatened at all.

"If you'd just asked for them, I would've given it to you readily." Parna was left in a state of anxiety that even Hitoshi felt pity for and sighed.

"Griine and Delilah were survivors of that war. From my understanding, Head Maid Kaine of Clan Formal found them on the roadside of Italica one day and took them in as employees to the Clan. Apparently, they were given pretty fair treatment because Count Formal had a liking to demi-humans in particular." Hitoshi refrained from using the word fetish, because what doesn't come to one's mind when he had a whole staff of cute monster girls in maid attire. Parna slumped back into her chair with widen eyes, strangely not content in knowledge her friends were alive.

"Like I said, they work in Alnus at a Tavern. They're doing alright and might see a possibility of settling down in future." Even after the detailed summary, it seemed as if it wasn't well-received by the desired party. As an ironic kind of laughter broke out from their table but not from him.

"….. Then….. what did I go through all of that for…?" Tears were amixed with her mirth, casting a confusing show of expression to him and those she had bothered by making a scene.

"Come with me." Without asking her, he lifted her up by her underarm and pulled her along to walk as was originally intended. Leaving the right amount to pay for the hefty meal on the table.

And what was their next destination, none other than an expensive tailored clothing establishment. What a day it was for the store owner to hear the door bell chime only to have his hopes dashed by a visiting modestly dressed traveler and a demi-human slave in a prostitute's garb.

"What is a dirt-ridd-.." Hitoshi didn't allow the owner to finish his sentence as he was about to shoo them out with a coin bag thrown his way. His hands instinctively opened the sack to reveal the shining splendor of silver Denarii coins.

"I mean-…. Right this way, Honoured patrons!" He waved them in with respect, an instant flip in level of service was apparent.

"How may I serve you, Good sir and madam?" The store owner inquired, rubbing both of his hands together after the coin bag entered his safekeeping.

"I hope to walk out of here with an entire wardrobe of clothing for the Missus here. Good quality raiments, casual style and more importantly, comfortable for a four-day trip." The store owner was most pleased to hear such a thing, as it meant many articles of clothing depending on her preference and how well they got her to want it.

"Ah! A honeymoon trip, I see! I have just the range for you, Madam." Completely ignoring the fact, they weren't the same species to pass prejudice because money talks. With a clap of his hands, a group of female tailor employees were summoned and began coordinations. Parna was about to correct the owner when Hitoshi held her hand and winked assuringly. She had no idea what he was doing, let alone trying to accomplish.

"Just go with the flow." Were his only words of justification to why he did this. She couldn't question him since she was being paid to do so.

Brought into a dressing and measuring room, the women tailors disrobed her of all her scanty and heavily-odoured clothing, taking her body dimensions and compared silky fabrics of different colour to some prefabricated articles they made her wear. Doing their best to have them match her style and bodily proportions.

Hitoshi was provided a cushioned seat and refreshments to wait the lengthy custom makes. A couple of times, they brought her out with certain articles to have his opinion in the matter, since they were under the assumption he was her fiancé. Hitoshi replied with a smile if he agreed with the style and what they should add to make it more appealing. Making the seamstress quite astounded quietly by his incredibly good sense of female fashion style. He suggested garments that brought out fairness of the skin, wrap and not hug her proportions, yet free of showiness to its appearance.

"How soon can you have them made?" Hitoshi asked as he placed Five more Denarii on the counter as a further sweetener. The owner had already estimated a total earning to keep his business afloat without operation for at least a week.

"They will be done by tonight. You have my word and honour of our store at stake, Sir."

"Good."

"Where shall I have it sent, Sir?"

Hitoshi popped out a map and pointed to one of the grandest hotels in the City. "Send them here." At this point, the owner had no further doubts of his genuine influence.

"Tell the reception, they're meant for Janus." At the same time, Hitoshi gave his name.

"It shall be done, Sir!" Hitoshi gave a curt nod and bid them farewell as he left with Parna in tow, wearing a bright afternoon dress that removed any semblance of her occupation as a prostitute.

He also bought a sun-hat from a neighbouring store and placed it on her head, covering up her marked ear. Truly erased every notion of her being anything but a gorgeous woman well-dressed and the world as her oyster.

"Janus…" Parna was left in a daze from all that was happening around her so quickly and unfamiliar to her.

"Let's get going, I still wanna to see how good this city is at keeping up with my tastes." But Hitoshi simply pulled his unwilling escort along for the ride.

Next up was the bazaar where he made her browse for trinkets sold by roadside vendors, buying them for inflated prices without bargaining. Stating that it was worth the cost to everyone around him who heard, he was having too much fun playing this husband and wife charade for her to stomach. It made her more uncomfortable that alone, he'd spent more than their contract. How rich was he?!

The next weirdest entry was a weapons shop. At least in this field, Parna had some knowledge as a warrior and was more than happy to enlighten him if he ever asked for it, unfortunately. "Something small but quick to draw, for personal protection." Was his justification as the weapons shop owner presented a variety of on-the-shelf weapons for concealed carry.

There was one noticeable trait about his choices always looming around small straight-edged knives.

If he knew Warrior Bunnies well enough, he should know they favoured and wielded short-curved swords. A knife was better as a throwing weapon at most.

"Where are you gonna hide it if I did a body search?" The best weapons weren't always the ones that people trembled before the sight of, but the kind that encourages neglegience on your enemy's part leading them to make that tactical error that would cost them their life. In the end, he had the weaponsmith do a rush custom order for one of the straight-edged knives of his pick and incorporated a rather unique function through some unusual mechanisms that even the smithee didn't fully understand. This blade could be deployed and retracted at a push of a button. On Earth, it was widely recognized as a flick-knife switchblade, to her it appeared as a complex hidden assassin tool. After purchasing it for her, he cheekily suggested she slide it between the cleavage she was so proud to show. Earning him a scorned look for some time.

Next item, were shoes and sandals, again for her. Rouge and makeup powders of distinct vibrance and every little thing that would have made a young materialistic noble lady screech with joy. Parna was the farthest thing from that, she knew herself, her only desires were simple functional items.

Two hours had passed, another hour was spent at a healthcare spa for the wealthy. Where servants washed her body clean of sweat and odour with milk and scented oils that removed fatigue and her accumulated anxiety. She even got a pedicure that filed away and removed the imperfections of nail overgrowth or dead skin. Very soon, she would end up unrecognizable to the fellow prostitutes where she operated and would easily mingle with the higher-class of the City. As if.

The next part which he promised was the last shopping trip was just as peculiar as the overall shopping spree he made her go through. Purchases of ingredients like ham, boiled eggs, lettuce, tomatos, olivers and other healthy food stuff for a change. All in small quantities but large varieties. These ingredients went in a basket that he carried along. Everything else that was ordered had been sent to that Grand Hotel under his name. At this point, there was likely no expensive store that had not heard of him or been patronized by him. Like he was announcing his presence to the Citys' High society and parties.

For the last destination, he promised would be something spectacular. This time, it was a walk through the quiet residential streets. Its residence was out working to bring back the bread.

Here, Row Stream flowed with clarity unspoilt as Hitoshi set down the basket over a large picnic blanket he lay across the soft grass by the river banks.

"Didn't we just eat?" Parna inquired to which he smiled thoughfully.

"Three meals aren't strictly the only times you can enjoy a light snack, Parna."

Bringing the basket with him to the stream, he washed a couple of lettuce leaves in clean chilling water.

"Have a seat and enjoy the view, I won't take long." He said as he begun preparations to do something with the ingredients in the basket. With no oven or stove, he would he accomplish this she wondered.

With no reason to refuse, Parna did as asked of her, sitting upon the comfortable blanket that was laid out for her aching feet. All she could do was as he said, enjoy the view of the scenery that lay before her. Lush forests to the right, mountain peaks in the distance to the left, and a magnificent city in front. Why now of all times did it suddenly look so majestic and beautiful? Even though she had always traversed the streets and come to this stream to wash her clothes and thought nothing before.

This life, even though it was a fabricated illusion of a job that had been given to her, had never been so beautiful.

Parna observed the man at the stream by the name of Janus. What was his purpose of travelling around the place with her in tow? Treating her almost as if she were a princess though she was the farthest thing from it, Janus was an eccentric anomaly with no directions about him.

Upon his return, the basket was no longer laden with the ingredients he bought but stacks of nearly cut sandwiches and a jar of salads ready to eat.

"You're kidding….." Parna was shocked, he didn't lie about his job.

"Have as much as you want, all the Warrior Bunnies I know have big appetites." A metabolism to fuel that sort of superhuman strength and agility demanded higher than average calories.

"That's not something you should say to a woman." Saying a woman was a big eater, but Parna couldn't fault him genuinely.

"Eat up, if there're days when you can eat well, then eat well." Hitoshi encouraged, ignoring her complaints with a sandwich held out, leaving her no choice but to relieve it from his fingertips.

She brought it to her mouth, she bit down making a distinctive sound of a- (crunch)

"….. It's good…"

This was followed by munching, as sour, sweet and savoury flavors swirled in her mouth ready to be swallowed as rich nutrients but remain in her mouth as she desired savouring the taste a little more.

Reminding her that it was good to be alive. Just thinking that, Parna lowered the sandwich in her hand, even though it tasted so good.

Declaring in contrary to. "I shouldn't even be alive…"

"But you are, so live with it."

Setting aside her bread on her lap, looking out to the setting sun that marked the coming end of the day, turning the city into a dazzling jewel. She thought about that day, the turning point between her and her friends' destinies.

"I abandoned them…." Hitoshi didn't need to guess who she was referring to.

"They continued to escape, but they weren't the one's running away from the problem. I surrendered myself to fate and got my just deserts." Parna turned and looked to him kindly.

"Did you know that I was once a concubine to a great and powerful crime lord in the Capital?"

Hitoshi remained quiet to listen attentively to her story.

"I gave him my body. In exchange. I was fed, clothed and given a warm home…. Well, not warming in hospitality but safe and comfortable. Things would have gone on like that if he hadn't stepped on a dragon's tail." She explained it as a metaphor.

This story seemed to be quite familiar to a certain deceased crime lord and organisation in Akusho the Jietai had met personally during their arrival to the District.

"In just one night, he lost everything. Awakened in the night hours, we were forced to flee on foot. His villa and empire were slowly burning in the backdrop, I would never have thought such a fearful man would wear a face like one of his everyday victims. Terror."

Parna dug her hands beneath her dress, caressing the skin underneath where Hitoshi caught sight of some scars he hadn't noticed before.

"We were attacked, Janus. Everyone he had ever offended, hurt or taken from had meet at the path we took to escape back to his hometown."

"….."

"They tortured him to death in front of his wife and daughter, then they made him watch as they tortured them in turn. Because I was his…" Parna let down a sleeve, showing to him the evident marks of torture. "I was no exception."

Deep lacerations and burn marks, bruise marks that could never properly heal. One notable set of scars were those found as slash on each tendon of her back feet, severely impeding her ability to sprint and a miracle she could still walk.

With her appetite lost, she turned to her smoking pipe retrieved from her bosom. Hitoshi like the gentlemen he was, reached out to provide a light through his zippo lighter, saving her the effort to find matches. What a neat little magical device, she thought as she puffed away on some tobacco flavours popular amongst women.

"When they were done violating us, they slit our wrists and throats before tossing us on the side of the road like some disposable garbage…..Heh-… but I guess, they didn't cut mine deep enough." Parna chuckled at the amazing luck she had.

"I remembered struggling so hard to live, every breath was a luxury I couldn't squander. I would live to die another day, but I was in constant agonizing pain wishing for it to stop every moment….."

Her reflection upon the darkest most grueling time of her life was seen on both her expression and her action of embracing her own body.

"Selling my body for every mouthful of food, every ounce of medicine I could get, because I had nothing. But I finally made it, here to the crime lord's hometown, hoping to gain work using his credentials, and look how well that turned out, huh?" She laughed at herself in self-pity.

"It was only until my first night here, that I realized…." Parna sighed exasperatedly.

"This was my punishment for abandoning my sister-in-arms. It wasn't Griine and Delilah who ran from reality, it was me-."

"And so became deadman walking." Hitoshi ended her story with a cruel but true description of her current situation.

"Dying is painful." Parna hugged herself as she shivered. "That's why, Janus…."

Hitoshi could hear the rustling of bushes and the truddling of footsteps all around, as brigands and mean looking thugs surrounded him. Parna stepped forwards to meet with these goons and turned to face him by their side.

"…. I will do everything to survive."

* * *

To most normal folk, passing glances at strangers was only natural when something or someone caught your attention. He saw Parna look at specific individuals who were standing idly when the streets were virtually crowded and would have been better used manning a store to earn profit. It was quite evident that these folks weren't nobodies but enforcers and informants. How does an organisation know happenings the soonest it occurs, because there are information runners about the city. Creating a network of information and intelligence for whoever wanted it.

Only three possible parties had the resources and capital necessary to keep this sort of operation functioning indefinitely. The Governing powers of Telta, the merchant guild association, and the organized crime.

The one cornering him was without a doubt the last of the three. Armed thugs with questionable reputations endorsed by their battle-scarred bodies, rugged clothing and assortment of weaponry not standardized. Humans, furries and lizardmen.

"Mister Janus, our boss will have a word with you." A multi-armed demi-human stood a whooping eight-feet tall informed him in the most unsincere tone for a request.

"Why not, lead the way." Without taking a hint, Hitoshi smiled confidently whilst all the armed thugs could do were wear expressions of surprise to his immediate compliance and snicker amongst themselves to his foolishness.

Amidst the encirclement, Parna walked towards him with a blank look that gave no more hints of her thoughts to this and dug in his pockets without resistance from him. From that, she retrieved the remains of his coinbag.

"I don't know what you were trying to prove here, Janus. Nor do I care any longer, you're these fellas problem now." But even as she spoke these cold words she was sure were her last, there was not even a hint of distress from his end.

"We, Warrior Bunnies are the last peoples who want sympathy." Parna's eyes met his without change.

"You have only yourself to blame." To this cruel sentence, Hitoshi's only reaction was a sigh.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is fine but calling your problems that of your entire species is pure arrogance." What she was basically saying was that the whole species only had the right to suffer as she did. For the first time, Parna had felt such an impulse of fury rush through her system that she expended it through a kick with unchecked power, sending him dragging across the floor on his back.

"Arrogance?..." She reached down and tugged him by his shirt up. "Why can't I have the right to say so?! Why must we suffer?! And why am I the worst?!" Seeing her so emotionally triggered, the multi-armed thug came forward ready to intervene before the was nothing left of the fragile human.

"I never said you didn't have the right. But do you think its enough that everyone is already despairing in your place? I don't pretend to know what you've been through nor am I comparing, but if you reside yourself to fate even now, you'll never climb out of this hopeless situation." What he was stating were just facts, however these were the things she clearly didn't want to even remotely hear.

"Shut up… Shut up! Shut up!" Parna covered her ears as if she would suffer from keeping them open.

"Woah! Where do you think you are going?" As she retreated to a distance where she would no longer hear him or be affliliated with whatever they intended to do with him, the multi-armed thug leader latched one of his many arms across her bicep. She could only look at him surprised why he was asking after she did as was asked.

"Boss wants a word with you as well."

That answer only caused her to shake uncontrollably in fear. "W-… Why?! I brought him like you asked?!"

"After you dragged on for a whole day. Do you honestly think we have time to waste besides tagging along like your hidden bodyguards?" With that out of the way, he putted her in and landed a strong enough blow from one of his fists to make her dangle from his still gripping hand.

"You are coming along." The gentlemen's code clearly didn't apply to him as blood flowed from her forehead untreated as he dragged her along harshly.

He intended for his henchmen to escort Janus in his place while he tugged her along, but a hand that didn't feel of any fur like Parna's gripped onto his hold upon Parna almost steel-like.

"I'll take her off you, if it's not too much trouble."

"You're not going anywhere." The henchmen loomed threateningly close anticipating his escape.

"I never said I was, I want to meet your boss as well. But I'll save you the trouble of carrying barrage the entire way." He meant her. The multi-armed leader stared at him inquisitively before scoffing.

"Do what you want. Just follow." As he released her by throwing her to the ground.

The henchmen flanked him and their leader who took point. Walking through the main streets with them was no frills, as travellers and peddlers alike were shoved aside for their convenience. The civilians swiftly moved aside knowing who they were and not to offend. Hitoshi carried Parna at their steady pace whilst applying some herbs on hand upon her cut.

"I don't need your pity." To be treated by someone whose trust she betrayed was the most humiliating thing yet.

"I know." He said as a given yet continued with his medication given to him by Sarezac.

"But I'll imagine one day, I'll meet Delilah at the tavern during a drink. We'll talk our stories, and I'll tell her of the friend she thought dead. And she'll as me where she is, what she's doing, is she taking care of herself? I don't even want the remote thought of saying i left her alone when she needed help even if she didn't want it."

It was pointless to dissuade him, she figured.

Not too long later, they arrived before a quiet alley leading to a deadend where two elderly folks were playing a game of chess at a table which they paused upon their arrival.

The multi-armed leader murmured an encrypted passcode, thereby gaining approval from the elderly hidden entrance doorman who tapped the wall beside the table. Causing the wall to rumble aside, granting access to a smuggler's tunnel before them. Proceeding on through an underground tunnel well lit thanks to metal grates covering the many drain accesses. This was likely a stormwater drain built to keep the densely urbanised streets from flooding, but when dry it acted as their smuggler's route.

Parna was beyond silent at this point, which meant they were close. No smidgen of charity could save her from the boss's displeasure. Hitoshi held her hand firmly, even though it did little to calm that beating heart of hers.

At the dark end of a tunnel, two torches in the distance luminated and revealed the presence of a door flanked by armed guards, the type usually found at roaming around noblemens' estate grounds.

Their group was recognisable enough to be granted access by them with a turn of a key in the locked reinforced door. As Hitoshi was about to pass through the door, he dug into his pockets and pulled out two sticks presented to the guards which turned out to be precious cigars under close illumination.

"Compliments of the house." And pressed it against them in insistence.

"Um- thanks?" They each hesitantly accepted it with uncertainty to receiving such a valuable object behind the boss's back.

"Don't mention it, it's a prototype self-lighting cigar my firm created. Pull this cord and it lights by itself. When I come back down here, I want you boys' feedback, ok?" They happily accepted as the group moved on, exclaiming in excitement as it really did light itself.

This man was beyond eccentric in their eyes, albeit clearly harmless. So their guards loosened considerably, not that it was up to begin with. Climbing a flight of stairs led them to a corridor of a plaza of a villa. So his assessment was correct, this was another operation site under the guise of an aristocrat's abode on the exterior. The sewer tunnel was the primary means of goods flow, they barely had to cross the streets in fear of authorities. This was the edge that allowed them to topple their competitors, making their organisation the only one standing. And it was also their greatest undoing.

They did a lot of walking around the courtyard and up another flight of stairs where they reached the outside of a two-door room guarded by another group of security, this time they had a table in front of them.

"No weapons beyond this point, arms up!" Hitoshi did as he was told, lifting them and allowing them to pat him down.

His enchanted knife, being a possible weapon was confiscated despite its intended purpose.

"What the heck are these?" As his bag was being emptied, they came upon these weird "junk" metal, mechanical in nature but unrecognisable.

"We'll bring them along, let boss decide what to do with them." The guards weren't going to refute the multi-armed gang leader and let him carry the bag.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Huh!" The guard expected a chore from this stranger, only to have a redeemable compensation held before him in the form of one more of those cigars. By the time it was given, it was already wedged in the guard's mouth ready to light. A guilty pleasure only afforded to the filthy rich, what small time crook or mercenary wouldn't want to have a taste of the good like. He pulled out a satchel carrying more sticks within and said.

"Please hand these out to your friends immediately, a treat from Janus." With a smile, he turned to the thugs that had escorted him all the way here. "Of course, you are welcomed as well."

They would have done so, however their leader glanced at them threateningly not to touch them. So they reluctantly watched the villa guards take them to distribute to their fellas. Maybe he had something else to give.

"Two of you with me, the rest wait outside." The gang leader instructed as he knocked on the grand oaken door with elaborate carvings.

A call which Hitoshi could only assume was the boss's consent, permitted them to enter through as their heavy frames were being pushed aside by the demi-human thugs, emphasizing their weight.

Through the doors, lo and behold was a well-lavished office, complete with ornament shelves and cabinets lined with books and unique spoilts. And seated at a leather padded chair was a round but rough-looking man in fine linen garbs. Stretched, putting emphasis on his muscular proportions to make his physical strength prominent. This was the head of the organisation he was looking for.

"Mister Janus, I have been expecting you." As they stepped in, Parna hastily tried to stand on her own, to show she was not depending on someone else.

"I am-." As he was about to introduce himself, Hitoshi stated what he already knew.

"Lord Harira of the Harira Family." The Sole Crime Lord of Telta.

Crime Lord smiled sadistically that was his nature. "So you know who you are in the presence of, after all."

Turning to the other person he expected here, that person's reaction was different.

"B-Boss Harira, I-hiyyaahh!" Without even being given a chance to explain, the crime lord took up what appeared to be a leather flog and lashed it at her hurdling form.

"I give a finger-…" The loudness of the flog striking her back increased. "And you took the entire hand!" All she could do was yelp in pain everytime the flog struck her flesh, until he was done at least.

He whipped until he was exhausted and threw the flog at her to signal the end of her punishment session or was it. "I have the mind to feed you to my hungry Hellhounds, they could do with a change in nutrition. And your continued failures to meet the daily quotas have made me consider salvaging a lost cause."

How could she not be afraid after being told the likeliness of her being fed to hounds? It wasn't just in her shivering body, but the fear in those eyes were evident as were her tears of hysteria.

"I hate to interrupt you in your very troublesome house keeping situation, Lord Harira. But I come with the most interesting proposition that will definitely benefit you particularly, so let's put her aside for the time being, shall we?"

The crime lord heard him clearly and laughed.

"You think I brought you here because I wanted to hear you proposition me? Hahahaha! You still do not understand the gravity of the situation, have you, Janus?"

Without warning, the gang leader used his enormous body and arm power to forcefully press Hitoshi's face against the mahogany table in front of the crime lord. Handed Hitoshi's bag by the one of the many arms of the gang leader, the Crime Lord began to study the contents and deemed them peculiar and worth closer investigation. Picking up a sturdy piece of mental with unusually precise cuttings and a deliberate fabrication marking resembling the letters "HK".

"My informants say you claim to be a cook. But what are you really, a spy for a nobleman?"

The Crime Lord put down the slide metal piece and picked up another that strangely fit his hand, still he couldn't put a finger on what sort of devices these were.

"Nothing that fancy, just a chef." Additional hands made it more uncomfortable on Hitoshi.

"I will know if you lie, sooner or later." With snap of his finger, a henchmen brought forth a bag unravelled presenting numerous torture devices in the form of scalpels and tweezers.

"Really, you're gonna use that?" Hitoshi was genuinely laughing at them where many would begin crying.

"What are you guys, like beginnners?"

"And you'd do it differently, huh?" The multi-armed man inquired as he picked up one of the scalpels.

"You don't interrogate a man with precision cutting equipment, Fido. You improvise, what is lying around are your tools, the blunter and dirtier they are the better." Why was he talking this way? "That way, they know whatever you stab into them, they know they aren't getting it back with a couple of stitches." There was a sudden chill to the room from the way he was describing it like he was actually good at it. He once did that to a target, with a toolbox lying around at the safehouse. And boy, did he sing just when he reached screwdrivers.

"Well then, it's clear you are not a cook." The Crime Lord shrugged and gave clarity to his men with his composure.

"No, I'm a chef alright. It's just that it's not the only thing I'm good at."

The Crime Lord scoffed as he sat in his chair again and waved from his gang leader to relinquish Hitoshi. He reached into the pockets of the bag and found one of the cigars that were remaining, popping it into his mouth and searching for a light when-

(flick)

One magically appeared from Hitoshi's zippo in front of him, to which he helped himself.

"Mmm… neat little trinket. Did you source it from Rondel?"

Hitoshi flicked it close when the Crime Lord relaxed back which puffing away.

"No. From beyond Alnus."

"Alnus?..." The word of that sacred hill had been the news for the last half-a-year since the arrival of the otherworldly forces with inconceivable powers. Those men in Green became an instant thought amongst the henchmen, but the Crime Lord Harira figured it was from trade. He heard the otherworlders were quite friendly when not offended.

"Do you know why you are here, Mister Janus?"

"I do."

"I think not, I believe you have been very inconsiderate to me over the course of today." The cigar rested in between his fingers as he blew the smoke out, he could only impress with the quality.

"If it was not already bad that you philandered your wealth across my protected businesses without a known name or recognition, like you are asking to be robbed in broad daylight." His henchmen had a laugh with him.

"You have also cost me some money." His eyes now lay on Parna lying on the floor with more nasty bruises, too afraid to oppose.

"You take one of my whores from her working schedule. Gallavant around the streets waving your wealth about like you own the place. And when brought here into my office, thinking you can proposition me after insulting me with your presence instead of begging on your knees for a quicker death?" The Crime Lord stated his offenses against him quite clearly. And what did Hitoshi have to say to that?

"It's all relative, Lord Harira. From economic standing points, I've just circulated fresh currency into your businesses, meaning there'll be no excuses not to pay you for your "services" the next month or so." If he couldn't even see he did him a favour, then the Crime Lord was too easy.

"Money is secondary to influence, Janus. You have stepped on some very big people's shoes today."

"If they were any bigger, it'll seem silly." The henchmen couldn't hold back their laughter at his joke as it seemed very silly to wear such large shoes even if the remote concept of clowns didn't exist here.

"Shut up! You are walking on failing ground, Mister Janus. Do you not see that?!" This was the first time he snapped.

"It's really a matter of perspective. Like for example, I came here a little skeptical I would even find you on the first day."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know I reeled in my fishing rod too soon with Parna at the end of the line. But to think I would get the catch I was looking for this soon, it's either he didn't do his job in security screening properly or your lack of competition is genuinely causing your sense of vigiliance to degrade." He was speaking in a very unfamiliar way that changed the vibes around them.

"Are you saying….. you planned for this?"

"Yep." With a great big smile of pearly whites, Hitoshi exclaimed. When Parna heard this a daunting feeling engulfed her as she realized that all this time, when she thought she was betraying him, she had been used by him to come here.

He wanted to be brought here.

The Crime Lord had stumbled upon a similar conclusion, albeit from a different point of view. He cackled with mirth and slight satisfaction.

"Reckless, bold and cunning. I can imagine no better partner for our steamroll into the Capital now that it is in shambles."

"Boss… you mean-."

"Ah. We have another potential candidate to help out in our expansion." This had been on his mind ever since he heard the fall of a certain crime lord in the Capital, this was both his chance to move in and take control using the total dominance he held over Telta to do the same in the Capital.

This was a genuinely good day to celebrate. The Crime Lord wave a seat to be brought for Hitoshi as he pulled out a box of his own cigars for his new patron, but Hitoshi just wave it in decline.

"So, Mister Janus. On to business then, let us pretend for a moment that I entertain your audacity to think you have the right to do so. What do I stand to gain?"

"More than you could possibly imagine."

"Very vague, but then, so are our yet to be realized ambitions! Very smart of you, to start small and work our way up in relations." A ledger was brought to the Crime Lord as he opened it and pushed it to Hitoshi.

With just a mere glance, he could already see the numerous transactions made by this organisation. The Crime Lord was showing him what he had to sell, wondering what Hitoshi would exchange for it.

"These cigars, I like'em. I could probably find a market for them here easily." Hitoshi just exchanged a smile as he studied the ledger of resources at their disposal for a while then said…

"They'll do…."

"What will it be, friend? Don't be shy, if what you want is not written there I can assure you not everything has been accounted for black and white." After all, they were organised crime.

"Tell you what, to sweeten it off, I'll throw in this bitch as well. Since you are so fond of her." Hearing that, Parna did not feel at ease even though Hitoshi had been so kind to her as of late. Moments ago, he had shown something of a darker side behind that gentle smile and assuring confident look. It made her shiver just as she had in Boss Harira's presence, or even worse.

"Well, if you insist. There is actually something I came here deliberately to find from you."

"Is there?"

"There is, and I know you have it. But I'll guarantee that it'll be worth your weight in exchange." The Crime Lord was inwardly excited, Telta was beginning to get stagnant. Like he once said before, he was revitalizing his markets. The Crime Lord stood to lsoe nothing, no apparent dangers, and no risks.

"Is that so, interesting. So do tell, what is it we can provide that other's cannot, Janus friend?"

Hitoshi stood walking to his spirit counter, pouring himself a glass of brandy-like substance from one of the decanters. He poured another that was supposedly for the Crime Lord to drink as he handed it over.

A toast, the Crime Lord reckoned and drank with him.

"Will you hand over your Criminal organisation to me?"

* * *

The windows were closed, yet there was an icy chill draft that blew past them. Especially so for the Crime Lord whose robe was all damp from where he'd spat out his liquor upon hearing something utterly ridiculous.

"I think I heard wrong…. Could you repeat that again?" Crime Lord Harira laughed dryly at what he considered a bad joke.

"Oh dear." Hitoshi drank up the rest in his glass. "Do I need to spell it out again?" His grin could only be described as mischief and malice in one. Leaning against the table, picking up the precision cut metal pieces that were his and the Crime Lord had examined.

"You see, Harira. I'm under a spot of trouble with some very nasty folks off-world. I have "them" to the front, and Zorzal's Haryo to my back. There's only so much I can do at a time."

The mere mention of the Crown Prince made Harira uneasy as to what his affiliation was with a Royalty and the affairs of the Empire. How would that affect his business was more on his mind.

"I need eyes and ears spanning out beyond these parts and on to neighbouring cities if possible before this troublesome Civil War kicks off. But it would've been difficult to start from scratch. Finding the right people, training them, establishing routes and contingencies, all the usual things that coincidentally you lot do all the time. But I would be having to deal with other issues like civil authorities, the Haryo, and of course the competition, you guys while I did all that. So I set about acquiring one off-the-shelf and ready. In other words, Harira…. Yours." With a bashful smile that was out of place for the words he just said. Created an imposing aura with just the thoughts of what he'd done to get here alone. The most frightened out of the group was Parna.

Being with him the longest, she replayed everything he had done up till now. Establishing a terrifying revelation that calamity was about to befall the Harira Family as it had to her previous owner.

This person was not a man. But a predator who lured unsuspecting prey into thinking they were the predators themselves. His smile reflecting upon her made her shiver uncontrollably, seeming kind in appearance, it was underlined by the lack of any empathy deep down.

"Now, I thought about my approaches beforehand." Hitoshi said as he picked up small brass cylinders and slotted them into one of the metal frames as he talked.

"Tear my way through key points? Would've left me with nothing and a waste of my time, then what would be the point of acquiring the organisation if I destroyed it." By now, two stacks of metal frames had been loaded full of those small brass pieces.

"Hit key targets to cripple the operations momentarily till I could get a bead on the main theatre of operation? You would've run scared long before we even got the chance to sit like this."

"No, the way to get what you want is by doing the exact opposite. You give your prey what he wants." Hitoshi ran the metal "HK" slide into the polymer frame that fit his hand, giving a responsible click after a lever was locked in place keeping the whole assembly together.

"So I gave you the most appetizing bait I could leave swing about over the hunting grounds. I created the persona of Janus, a hapless young man with no background whatsoever but a ton of money that seemed endless. Could you imagine a juicer prize falling into your lap, Harira?" He asked him as he got up and circled the Crime lord whose brow began to sweat unconciously.

The guard of the three henchmen inside were at the utmost vigiliance to the next sudden move he would make. One had knives hanging from his leg harness and was only awaiting the opportunity to use them.

"And you must've thought, oh what an ignorant fool for walking straight into my turf, the maws of the lion. Pretty assured that this was entirely yours for the taking before anyone else got to him first."

With an instinctive rack of the metal slide, left the mechanised device in his hands opened in some elaborate way. The multi-armed gang leader had his eyes highly suspiscious of the actual function and only watched cautiously.

"Which brings us here, the crossroads. And the chance that I'm providing you while you still have the luxury of a decision to make."

"What decision?!" Crime Lord Harira asked annoyed.

"Surrender your organisation to me and I'll consider letting you leave to a faraway place where you'll retire and reflect on the day you almost made the wrong decision." The eyes that stared at Harira no longer belonged to a kind young man, but a beast of war that had been in slumber for almost sixteen years shackled under morality. If he was to contend with such monsters that had nothing to hold back their inner nature, then he would have to follow suit.

"And what if we refuse?" The multi-armed gang leader asked before his boss, saving him the trouble, at this point it was clear he was no ally.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill all of you, then. If Harira won't comply, I'll have to commence housecleaning right away. Not sure how loyal you stand with him, to be honest. But I'd assume fairly strong, since he's actually entrusting a demi-human with much of his muscle work."

"Guards, to arms!" At the Crime Lord's command, the door burst open and a flood of henchmen came in armed with a plethora of swords, knives, clubs and compact crossbows.

Only when they had, did the sense of fear wash away with confidence in his most trusted guards and henchmen to protect him. "The way is shut. Did you honestly think you could threaten me into submission?"

"Saves me the trouble of finding any dissidence." The Crime Lord laughed nervously, as he figured it was just brave talk or that he truly overestimated his abilities. He saw no chance of Hitoshi making it out of here at all, this was his main base, his fortress. 15-feet walls on all four sides, over fifty hired villa guards in the premises at all times.

"Nonsense!" These were to be the last calm words that would come out of the crime lord's mouth before a storm arose. Until Hitoshi said something that blasted his consciousness into unconsciousness. It was just one word, not just a word.

"Bessara."

But a name.

Harira went white as a sheet upon hearing that name. It wasn't well known here but in the Capital of Sadera, it was the biggest name to have existed until the most recent of happenings.

"That was your cousin, wasn't it? Crime Lord Bessara, one of the former Four Families of Akusho. I do see the resemblance between you two despite distance in relations. It would've been pretty awkward to look at one of the people who demolished his empire overnight.

Harira stared so intensely he forgot to blink. "No….. Impossible! You are not one of them!"

"Them…. boss?" His henchmen wondered what he was ever on about.

Crime Lord Harira kept running the process through his head, but even he didn't want to believe he had befallen such ill luck as to be apprehended by a Men in Green.

Powerful mages and warriors of the Empire of Japan, the country across the Gate. Decimating Allied Armies, slaying Flame Dragons, contending with the likes of Apostles and even assaulting the Crown Prince before his father the Emperor.

But then…. Why was he here alone? With further reasonings to support these theories, he wondered why one was here when the rest should be at Alnus or Italica. Reports were that they never ventured on their own but in squads. There was only one soldier among their legions that did otherwise. Itami Youji, the dragonslayer. But that man is in Italica.

Piecing these together, his fear quickly subsided and realised he had been played with.

"To think I actually believed in your bluff, Janus." Crime Lord Harira responded with a malicious grin.

"Bluff?" He asked genuinely quirked.

"What else could it be? You are miles from Alnus, you are unarmed, and alone in my den of wolves!"

Hearing that their boss concluded his act, they stood steadfast and ready to take him at a moment's notice. But for some reason that smile on his face won't disappear, as Hitoshi continued to reflect on the fact that the Crime Lord thought he called a bluff.

"A bluff, huh?" He confirmed again.

"That's right!"

"I see, it'll take a little more convincing for you to take me seriously." Hitoshi proclaimed as he reached down and picked up what appeared to be another cigar from the bag, holding it up for all to see. He then pulled the cord of the self-igniter, whilst presented.

"This…. Isn't a cigar."

With that said, he threw it at the door behind them and it went- (BOOM)

A detonation had occurred from the device thought to be a cigar. The door was blasted into splinters and the beams gave way, causing the roof to collapse and close off their exit.

The henchmen who had been the nearest had been knocked out temporarily, gradually regaining their consciousness. Crime Lord Harira was stunned rigid to the sight of the exploding cigar that he fell back on his bottom.

"Wha- What was that?!"

"That was my insurance policy, in case you more than likely declined." The saboteur declared responsibility, as a pair of gleaming eyes locked onto Crime Lord Harira like livestock.

"200 grams of Composition B and pyrotechnic compound injected into each stick of cigar wrap." Basically, a hidden explosive device in the cigars.

Crime Lord Harira looked in front of his mouth and frantically pulled and threw his own cigar out of the window, fearing the same.

"Don't worry, that was one just a good old cigar. But the rest weren't."

"The rest-.." Before he even had time to contemplate on what he meant by the rest, multiple explosions rattled the courtyard in a long by quick symphony of seismic detonations.

The Crime Lord and everyone else were taking cover as the very earth around them shifted and rumbled, only Hitoshi stood unmoved like the anarchist that he was. That special self-lighting cord was in fact an improvised pull-fuse for his one of a kind "cohiba" grenades. He had altered the fuses times based on his estimate of what time this event would occur at approximately fifteen minutes and was impressed by the results. The fact that the cigars were going off in all directions, meant the villa guard did well in distributing them.

With much of the structure around them gone, the destruction wrought by his little surprises was beyond devastating to Crime Lord Harira in particular. Not just the guards were being blown to smithereens, but the valuable treasures not solid gold or jewels were destroyed by the incendiary compound that made the villa catch fire. By the time the civil firefighters came to put out the fires, his hideout had been compromised and his stashes lay bare for plunder, all of his precious items. Gone.

In such an instance, the person responsible was right in front of him smiling. Crime Lord Harira's hands trembled with fury as he screamed out for the swift destruction of his most despised adversary yet.

"Ki-… Kill him! Kill him!" With the command given, his multi-armed lieutenant did just that as he waved his henchmen to flay the perp before sorting this mess out for later.

At the sign of the first hostile action since he arrived, with fluid action, he picked up the fully-loaded magazine and slotted it into the mag well of the HK USP pistol, now falling in line with the closest armed thug ready to take his life. But not before he did.

With a bright flash followed by a thunderous resound, compressed propellent discharged from the barrel sending a .45 ACP slug flying at speeds faster than the eye could see.

The bullet found its mark in the head of his first victim killed by a seemingly magical weapon they had not expected to be in the possession of someone who was supposed to be unarmed. The others with the exception of the first dead goon saw their fellow man's cranium fluids and brain matter burst out of the back of his head. The gun had made its first terrifying debut.

"Bastard!- (Bang)- gurgghh-." The handgun claimed its second victim to its powerful slug piercing his jaw and bursting through his spinal cord.

"Arrrraaaghhh!" roaring himself into an attack, a henchman came too close for Hitoshi to make an aimed shot. Clearly experienced in fighting, he regarded the new terrifying weapon in the same regards to a crossbow. Dealt accordingly, up close and personal.

Switching hands, his master hand grabbed hold of the club hand swinging down, while the other hand holding the gun blasted his face off. The third man had been killed, leaving approximately fifteen more including the gang leader.

Four men came next, all at once. With too many to deal with in a given time, he expended his entire magazine of seven more rounds with potshots, either killing them outright or injuring them to the point of disabling. If one round of that potent manstopper wasn't enough, then two would ensure absolute elimination. As a result, all four men fell dead or dying by the end of his magazine. Followed by a distinct click which appeared as if he ran out of that magic. They tried again.

Ejecting his magazine forcefully out of its well, it struck the incoming assailant's face, impairing him for a few precious seconds giving him time to reload the next magazine in quick succession. A kick to the henchman's groin, brought him to a kneel before he was brutally executed at point blank by a bullet to the head. With a considerable gap forming between him and the remaining henchmen, Hitoshi pressed forwards to push the advance onto them.

Theonly crossbowmen at the back raised his weapon a little too late after realizing the numbers had greatly fallen between him and Hitoshi under four seconds. With his gun already trained on another wave of men, he picked up a sword and threw it at the arbalest, impaling him through the right arm and torso, causing an accident discharge of the bolt into a friendly. Their numbers had been halved, picking up the difference in strength pretty clearly.

A distance grew between him and the remaining henchmen, an absolute line where anything that crossed it would fall dead with lead in them. Not even at close range was Hitoshi reachable, there was no reason to fute that their distance was unreachable.

Even the multi-armed gang leader seemed to have his footing welded to the cracked flooring. At the flames grew larger in other areas, shouting could be heard over the walls where the firemen and civilians alike tried their best to put out the fires.

"Anymore volunteers?" He asked with a smug look while still in a firing stance.

"You-… if you didn't have that weapon, you would be nothing!" The multi-armed gang leader spat.

"Mmmm, is that so?" Hitoshi inquired with little interest as he reloaded another magazine with their names on each of the bullets, to know that death was at hand, was a sensation they had not felt before, until now.

"Tell you what, return my knife and we'll settle it the old fashion way." Was he being serious? He had the power to kill them where they stood.

"W-We have your word?" Even the gang leader was nervous.

"I'll kill you all the same if that's what your asking, it's a matter of how." That knife had a special meaning to him, received from the late chef Dunios as a legacy item. The enchanted weapon repurposed as an efficient cooking tool. When Hitoshi renounced his violence for cooking as a child, he swore never to stain the knives given to him by his Shishou, Furuta Yaeko with blood, his or anyone elses. But this knife started history as a combat weapon, it was like him. Deep down, it yearned for blood and he did too. This was the item to keep himself in check, this was also the weapon of their undoing. One day, it'll be put to rest in the Blue Sea where its former master sailed, but until then….

The gang leader pulled it out and threw it over and was caught perfectly by Hitoshi. As promised, he released the loaded magazine and locked back the slide of the USP. Dropping it to the floor in exchange for this bluntless knife. Adopting a knife combat stance in tandem with the Sastra Vidya technique, both arms in protection of his throat, and his upper body pivoting to and fro. Giving them first hand experience of a foreign martial art, and Hitoshi first practice in three years.

"Go!" The gang leader shouted as he waited in the back for a prime opportunity to exploit some gap. With the powerful weapon absent from his grasp, they attacked with renewed confidence. To the first attacker, he grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted his swing vector out of alignment. With threat neutralized, his knife slashed his stationary opponent's stomach with lightning speed and the blades sharpness did the rest, causing his guts to spill out.

A sword and buckler wielder came next along with a trident lancer. The lancer came spear first to lock him in place for the swordsman to slash at him. However, his footing had been uprooted by a powerful pivoting from Hitoshi's knife forearm deflecting the lance at the last minute and his other hand reaching over to the centre of the spear and pulling causing a fulcrum effect of the spear user. He lost balance and bumped into the sword and shield wielder while losing his main armament. Before the former had time to push off the later to recover. His opponent was already upon him, the newly acquired trident was used to skewer him through the spear user who prevented him from using the shield to block.

A dual knife user with weapons resembling butterfly swords came forward with a hurricane of swift slashes and stabs.

(ting) (ting) (ting) As his knife sent sparks from the contact of the knives against each other, they coincided into an interlock between their guards thereby losing one weapon to attack each. Seeing favour of having two knives pay off, the two-knife user stab down at his opponent. But it missed by inches after Hitoshi kicked his footing off, thus freed his knife that slit the thug's throat in a back-handle hold.

With their numbers dwindling is such short a time, the last five coverged at once, believing even he couldn't manage their numbers with just a knife. Meeting offense with offense, he threw a chair at the lot separating two from the three that were hit as the chair shattered against them. With lightning reflex, he sliced the fingers off another thug before using his hands to snap his neck in one sudden twist. His brutal efficiently in killing resounded in their psyche and accumulated with every member of their group dropping like flies. They knew each other for such a long time and how proficient they were as the top kill-squad of boss Harira, yet this one man was killing them just as fast without that magical weapon.

(crack) "ARrghh!" A kick to the other man's shin broke the bone and caused him to topple to the ground vulnerable. (crack) Another kick to the head snapped his neck.

Now, his final opponents numbering three plus one was different from the rest, being demi-humans known for their strength and ferocity. A Volralden Werewolf, a Lizardman, a Leonoid and the multi-armed gang leader. Each of them was hissing and growling in their own way, taunting him to come forward.

And here, he worried he wouldn't get enough of an exercise with their subpar strength. His technique was surpassing their physique, but these demi-humans had superhuman strength. A far more appetizing challenge to truly meet "them" again. With a held-out hand, he beckoned them forth.

Growling with a wolf's pride, the Volralden came first and surprisingly discarded his weapon for a full werewolf attack with claws and teeth.

"Rargh!" Meeting the Volralden head on with a swing of his knife that slit across the wolf-like humanoid's eyes and blinded him as he fell with a heavy thump. Grabbing him by the throat, he repeatedly brought the knife down into his neck, ending the wolf-man's life in an instant. His knife was ready for the fast-reflexed reptilian creature whose sword met his in a lock and immediately spat a toxic dart from its tongue, missing entirely. With a pivot of his body while he dropped down, he swung in an upward arc taking the entire nostril section of the reptile, causing severe bleeding. The lizardman slithered about before becoming motionless. While against the floor, the anthropomorphic lion humanoid took the opportunity to pounce him like an African one would.

Using its enormous strength and weight to pin him down as he would to prey.

"Great work, Samu!"

For a moment, the Gang Leader, Harira and Parna thought the last henchmen managed to finish him off by biting into his face. But the Leonoid remained motionless before his corpse was pushed aside with a chunk of his bleeding neck missing

"Puuutt!" The missing chunk was spat out by his killer, wearing a bloodied smile. Spinning his knife, he pointed to the last person left between him and Harira.

Said person reached down and picked up a weapon for each of his six arms, making Hitoshi chuckle delightfully.

"That's more like it." The three of them had never been more frightened by the individual who called himself Janus. Crime Lord Harira knew it wasn't a bluff when he first fired that weapon, but now he knew what a savage monster of a man he was. This was probably the reason that explained why he operated alone. If he could do all of this on his own, what about a whole army? No wonder the Imperial and Allied army lost.

"Have at it, Monster!" The multi-armed gang leader roared as he swung multiple swords his way. A sadistic laugh replied to his move, like Hitoshi was a completely different person. Enjoying the act of taking lives and the domino effects that follow suit. This was a nature imparted into every member of his class as a "good" by-product of their continued dangerous and suicidal missions. If left uncheck, even he could lose control without the appropriate boosters and suppression medication.

As he launched his swing of swords from the right, gleeful monster dashed into his inner defense circle quicker than expected and beyond his ability to parry. Forcing him to back away quickly. But Hitoshi wouldn't relent, pressing him further to keep within that difficult circle of reach and stabbed the Gang Leader in the gut only sufficient to cut tendons and no vitals. Pulling it out in his withdrawal.

The multi-armed gang leader became warier by the wound he sustained. Swinging his arms in a fury of blades one after another to prevent another attack like happened before.

With a grin, Hitoshi changed stance to a low squatting with the knife in hand placed behind his back, isolating his opponent from keeping sight of his knife and its predicted trajectory.

"What's your name?" He asked as a breaker of tension.

"….. Daedalus…" The multi-armed Gang Leader replied after huffing terribly. To put him in such a situation was the first for him, and Hitoshi might just make it that last.

"Daedalus, I'm assembling a group. Work for me." Having such an individual who was inconveniencing him to this extent would certainly give the likes of Kaede a run for his money.

"I refuse…." A flat-out refusal. "I serve Boss Harira till death!" And loyalty to the end, this was something even Hitoshi couldn't refute. It was worth the try however.

"Very well, die a good death."

"You too." Daedalus replied fearlessly. Was it part of his kind's culture, Hitoshi wondered? He would've like an introduction to his species as well.

To be honest, Daedalus was just short of Kaede's speed, albeit compensating with six arms and multiple attack vectors. But his weakness was that only one brain coordinated all these arms, that was why Hitoshi would win this. He had a trick he wanted to try out, a technique based on his core martial arts that was entirely original to use on Kaede in particular. Now was a better time than any to try it out.

Taking the pouncing stance, Harira's last champion stood steadfast to confront it.

Then, Hitoshi did the most unbelievable thing by closing his eyes. Kicking off the furnishings propelled his body forward in an attempt to bypass his defense, Daedalus prepared with a pre-existent mid defense stance of all six arms. Then Hitoshi's arm shot out at his legs, Daedalus acted on reflex to block his knife as it made a surprising uppercut towards his torso from such a difficult manoeuvre. Having learnt from the attacks before, Daedalus leaped backwards giving him space to strike back. Hitoshi repeated the move, but Daedalus's hands had divided priorities and left three hands open to slash down at his lower height opponent. And as the repeat of the sequence dictated that Hitoshi should be executing his uppercut again, he instead pointed his knife directly under the forearm of the offensive set of arms causing Daedalus to back away again to protect the use of his hands. In an attempt to recover the ground, he'd lost, he swiped his swords across to make Hitoshi retreat as well, but the latter glided underneath his overhead attack and launched a lunge attack from behind. Daedalus faced the swipe head on even though he knew it was a death strike, as the blade ran across neck, severing his head from his shoulder.

(thud) Went the head upon the ground before his body followed suit.

Hitoshi faced the upright head and gave a respectful Japanese-style bow.

Recovering from his stance, he turned to his prize, without opposition. The Crime Lord Harira looked around frantically for an escape, but the doorway had been buried and a long way down to the ground floor from their elevated position. Then his eyes landed on Parna, he hurriedly picked up a sword and grabbed hold of her by the ears.

"Don't come any closer!" He warned him with a shaking sword against her throat.

Hitoshi ignored him and walked over to pick up his USP, reloading it as if his words meant nothing.

"Do you not care for this one's life!?" The sword pressed in deep against his hostage's throat about to shed blood, causing Parna to struggle even less.

"Should I?" Hitoshi replied as he holstered his pistol and knife while sorting through his bag. But it did nothing to lower the Crime Lord's wariness about him. His comment shook Harira to the core, realizing nothing buffered him from getting killed like his men.

"I-… I will consider your last offer!" Remembering his ultimatum, Harira proclaimed now as a desperate measure.

"That offer no longer stands." But Hitoshi shut it down.

"I will do it! I swear I will!"

"Just get it over with so I can kill you as well." But he didn't. Something broke in Harira as he repeated on and on, believing that Hitoshi truly cared for her life.

That moment, the Warrior Bunny was just tired of it all, even at this moment she was about to lose her life again. But then Hitoshi said something to her that triggered in her memory.

"Which weapon is better? A handy one or a concealed one."

"What are you two on about?" Harira said frantically as he held her tighter with the sword to her throat. His fatal flaw was that he did not restrict her arms as it slid into her cleavage and pulled out the switchblade, actuating the button to deploy the blade right into his forearm.

Harira yelled in pain as she pushed him aside after plying his grip off her ears, leaving him wide open.

"Uh- gurrgh!" A dart struck his neck and soon a drowsiness kicked in.

(thump) Falling face-flat, the tranquilizer was doing doing its job.

A hand reached out to Parna, which made her hesitate greatly despite the salvation she attained, she betrayed this man after all. Why did he still save her?

"You could always pick yourself up." But she didn't, instead she accepted his hand.

After picking her up, he went to the desk and scavenged some documents before stashing them away.

"What will you do now? He is without anything left." There was barely anything left apart from Harira himself, worthless. However, he removed a whole lot of documents and squeezed them into his bag along with a few trinkets.

"I've got his legal papers, deeds, checkbooks and binding contracts. I also have his ass, I think I have everything." He said as he nudged a tranquilized Harira with his toes. He had the black and white of his criminal empire, and he had a live person to sign his signature and thumbprint the legal papers that passed everything over to Hitoshi. That was what he wanted all along, not the wealth or the goods.

As the sound of the firefighters grew close, Hitoshi pushed Harira onto the rug and used it to roll him in. Seeing he needed help, Parna assisted him out of initiative.

"I'll get you sorted, once we reach the hotel." Hotel?! So he wanted to do it after all! But she wasn't really against it, still….

For a person of medium build, he carried the weighly Crime Lord in a rug quite well. Before he purchased a cart and threw Harira in it roughly for inconveniencing him. The drug was quite potent and made him over a heavy sleeper, almost immune to irritants or pain. With the smoking villa to their backs, he arrived at the appointed time and place to meet his awaiting staff members. They were equally surprised to find him accompanied by a Warrior Bunny, but he assured them it was a coincidence meeting a friend's friend.

Gathering their effects, they arrived at what was apparently the Grand Telta Hotel. Much to their astonishment due to its higher class. This was where he had told the shop owners to deliver their purchases to. He walked up confidently to the reception with a signet ring held out.

"Hello there, I'd like accommodations for five each." Upon seeing the insignia upon the ring crest, the receptionist's personality shifted from lethargic to energetic in an instant.

"P-Please, right this way. I shall open up the guest suites for you, Sir. Our reception will carry your baggage for you." With a ring of his bell, the concierge came to pick up their baggage to bring to their suites.

"Yes, I also bear a letter from Mister Janus. It's about the goods he asked to be brought here, he's an important acquaintance to Boss Harira, see."

The receptionist must've been annoyed to find all that stuff piled at their lobby, they had no log of any Janus in their reservations. But thankfully they didn't chuck those items away, because Hitoshi informed them of his importance.

"I'll put in a good word out for you and your establishment to Boss Harira for your understanding in keeping his merchandise safe." Music to his ears, the receptionist was only happy to serve and avoided a landmine at the same time.

"You guys head up to your suites, I'll meet you after having a chat with my friend." They were too excited about going into their rooms to see what a grand suite looked like too bother him at the moment.

"Let's go, and since I am Head Chef, I should pick first!" Tequila got into a chatty argument on the desired suite choices, truly spoilt for choice now. Kir was standing on the side, shaking his head in reside while the women argued.

Now, he was left with Parna alone.

The receptionist showed them to the lobby where their shopping items were kept and left them to themselves. Hitoshi started to pack the items into the recently purchased cart along with additional food provisions.

"Take those on your trip to Alnus. I'll arrange for your clearance, so just tell the MPs your name. Give my regards to Delilah, and…. Send a post card?" Parna could only stared in disbelief. He had prepared these items bought with her in order to return to her friends' side, Parna come to this conclusion as they were heading here. Even after her betrayal, he was still willing to help her reunite with her sister-in-arms.

Such a person. Such generous charity to such a horrible person such as her. The more she gazed upon his face, the brighter it seemed to be, like the sun shining down upon him. This person might seem harmless, but underneath with a ruthlessly efficient individual. A gap that was once there was now filled with hope and idolizing of this person. She dares not even reckon the possibility of love, she didn't deserve to. But to return to her friends now after all he had done for her would be a shame she could never erase from this prideful and sinful heart of hers.

She knew what she had to do.

With a bend of her knee, Parna took up a kneel by Warrior Bunnies tradition to only be done in acts of pledging fealty to Royalty or one they would serve as master.

"On this insignificant but whole life, I do swear my complete and utter devotion to you, Lord Janus."

Even if he was to show reluctance, she would continue to pledge her allegiance. If he ran, she would follow. If he was in danger, she would throw herself before it.

Because, he was worth every ounce of her loyalty and strength.

"What about your friends?" Delilah and Griine.

But she already had her heart set. "….. it would be better if they believed I never made it." While it sounded shakey, Hitoshi was convinced it was a collected answer. Parna was just too ashamed to face them right now and especially what she'd been through. Furthermore, was it actually right to have them meet in this volatile moment. He had just received news that Delilah stabbed Yanagida while on falsified orders from House Formal, apparently the work of the infamous pied piper which he could only guess was a Dars. She was recuperating and under psychological rehabilitation. Probably not a time to drop a bomb like a friend returning from the dead. A highly suspiscous encounter that would only serve to make her suspect Parna for being the shapeshifter herself.

Hitoshi already had a feeling she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Still, taking it into consideration, Parna had exhibited cunning and willingness to get a job done. Like when she double-crossed him to Daedalus. She also had the innate gift of keen senses exclusive to her kind, that even he was envious of. What an asset it would be, to hear things that most normal and abnormal people could hear. Fleet feet in reconnoitring traditionally inaccessible terrain to vehicles, and most of all, fighting prowess to make even him cautious of.

Hitoshi sighed to himself, was there really any other choices?

"Very well, I'll have you then." He rubbed his hand across her ears, accidentally rubbing a sensitive spot without realizing. Causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Uh- thank you, Lord Janus…. Um-….. will you perhaps like to-… end the day like we agreed?" She said fidgeting around shyly. It took him a moment to register what she was actually referring to.

"Oh….. No. You don't have to do that for me. And the name's Hitoshi Furuta. Janus is just an alias while I'm still working under Zorzal El Caesar."

While astonished by the ease of which he revealed to her his real identity, she was also just as stunned and cautious of the name he'd just mentioned.

"Then forgive me for speaking ill-…"

"No no no. You've got it all wrong, Parna. I don't actually work for him, it's just a cover while I piggyback of him till he's run his course." Hitoshi chuckled a bit as he found that Parna thought he was actually loyal to that pig.

But his words lingered in her longer than she liked. To manipulate the crown prince from the shadows, Parna couldn't fathom what sort of genius this simple looking person was hiding behind him. He had shown he was boundless in the field of hand-to-hand combat. A ruthless cunning to dictate his intentions of taking over an entire established organisation on his own. And the will to gamble it all on a victory not an easy feat.

"I wasn't lying back there when I said I was having trouble with some folks not from this world."

Parna remembered. "You mean the Men in Green?" If he was their enemy, then so was she.

"No, they're my comrades. Who I'm talking about is far worse."

Worse than Men in Green? It wasn't hard to figure out that her new master was one who dealed in the shadows. His methods had shown her that as was the absence of a team. So did that mean his enemies dealt in the same craft?

"Traitors." The way he said it carried a strange sense of mysticism, like it was and yet was not the case. "I hope you can trust in my words that I wouldn't deliberately put you in harm's way, unless I see certain victory."

"Whatever the case, I will serve to the best of my abilities." She smiled, as that was only her answer.

"Mmm. I know you will. You have my thanks, Parna." Hitoshi held out a hand to thank her, hand to hand was probably better than petting her head.

In her deep thoughts, she wondered the possibilities of her master and his intellect. Parna couldn't help but feel enamoured by such an individual. What if, in a theoretical scenario. It was him leading the armies at the ridge three years ago, that decided the fate of their kind instead of that harlot? What endless possibilities could their be besides the hapless screams of the imperial soldiers facing an untold peril. As he turned the battlefield into his own private version of hell and he was its Hades.

She clasped his hand, to accept the role that was by her own choosing. To fight against forces beyond the mere happenings in Falmart. For a master with an agenda, but one that would certainly drive the Empire into ruin.

"Welcome to the Janus Syndicate, Parna."

* * *

Author's notes:

Parna is a canonical character who was a comrade of Delilah and Griine in the story but with about two slides worth of story in the Satoru Sao Manga version.

Rumour was that she was killed with Bessara, the Crime Lord of Akusho who ran after challenging the Jietai and got killed by waiting assassins and avengers.

Janus Syndicate: Even the name just rings of GoldenEye doesn't it


	17. Chapter 17 - Find our way

Author's Notes:

I apologise for the long delay, usual work inteference. Nothign unable to manage, just need time and i'm done.

 **Important:**

In case for those that haven't known about it. I updated the previous chapter a considerable bit in write style and beefed it up a little before continuing on with this chapter. You're free to re-read Chp 16 then this one or alternatively don't. It's up to you however it floats your boat.

* * *

Ten days of leave was a rare luxury not often afforded to a person of his occupation, that being a cook. Routine had you arise a few hours after midnight to procure the needed ingredients and bring them to be prepared in the kitchen and subsequently cooked over the hours. By the time it was morning, breakfast was all ready for even the earliest of businessmen/businesswomen. However, circumstances with the in-house chefs of Zorzal's residence had made it such that it was no longer necessary for him to cook on the Crown Prince's behalf. He could probably guess a few things from this notion backed by the Telta Nobility. They had eyes out for the God of Cookery still, hoping he would appear in the absence of his staff. Not realising they were only worsening things for themselves when the time came that Zorzal got tired of their cooking methods. He didn't exactly have a complex pallet to begin with but misjudging his diet and preferences would lead to consequences.

He assumed they had probably dug out everything they could about him and his staff to make a logical conclusion that none of them were the God of Cookery. Hitoshi himself was riding on a rather infamous history of assaulting Zorzal and grovelling for mercy which was granted by the latter who allowed him to keep his job. Whatever Tyuule and the Oprichnina did to suppress his original profile, they'd done a good job. His wounds sustained from two separate fights had healed completely, giving him additional comfort, he was at his very best condition.

The last of the Harira Families assets had successfully been absorbed into his organisation through a number of well-received reforms. It wasn't hard, all he needed to do was implement a proper merit system to which the consolidated forces under and associated with the Janus Syndicate could follow willingly. For that, he established a ranking system in which, the higher your rank, regardless of similarity your job is to someone else's, you will receive better payments and company privileges. Your rank was still promoted through recognised challenging work. And so, many of the sub-contractors, associates and henchmen worked their hardest to boost their rank.

Notions of treachery and embezzlement of funds were also removed thanks to this system which gave him the cooperation of certain individuals of a particular profession to sought out dissidence, given sanctions to remove obstacles to dominance. There was also a very special arrangement of command structure he put in place that would protect the identities of his membered associates and prevent double-crossing. Because no single member knew the identity of their own fellow man save for his codename. This structure was known by its members as the Mycenaean Court, twenty-four seats designated by the Greek alphabet.

Hitoshi stretched his limbs after reading through the intelligence reports that were provided to him by the extension of his, Janus's will. Through some tests, the extent of the organisations' current power was able to tell him the exact numbers and logistical qualities of the Imperial Army which was quite successful. Now, if he could establish branch syndicates in other cities, his network would increase and so would his scope of Falmart. In the hunt for "them".

The sound of distant clashing could be heard, although he was too deeply absorbed in the reports to notice earlier on. That was Kir and Parna doing sparring exchanges with one another. To be entirely honest, he was expecting friction to be present between the Warrior Bunny and most of his new employees, especially Kir.

One was once an elite royal guard of the Warrior Bunnies last monarchy, the other was a celebrated centurion of the Imperial Army. Both seasoned veterans of armed combat and tactics. But they clicked on like good mates quickly for many obvious but not easily noticeable reasons. For one, Kir was imprisoned by politics long before the embers of the Empire-Warrior Bunny War even set off, two years prior to be exact. Parna still despised Imperial Soldiers in particular with a burning vengeance, however, from several missions together she grew to accept him. They learnt about the common ground they shared in the code of honour, though preached to them in a different language and culture. Upon learning his story, greatly increased her empathy for him as she had a particularly soft spot for victims of betrayal like herself.

(thud) (thud) (thud) From the sound of steel bashing against reinforced wood of a legionnaire shield Hitoshi could tell someone was seriously going at the defender than usual. Perhaps this time, they were going to pit their best skills as warriors against one another. The villa in the outskirts of the city provided the perfect place away from peering eyes for Hitoshi to interact with them and to conduct cross training with them. He too wished to acquire knowledge on their ways and warrior culture, and in turn, they were eager to learn how to use the Men in Green small-arms weapons from his stash.

Kir had been given full weapons handling of the Type 89-F assault rifle, now he knew how to mount the sharpshooter's optic and employ rifle grenades which he previous couldn't. For Parna, he taught her how to use a simpler weapon to operate and maintain among his stash. He was kind of lucky to find it in the airdrop, a M3 Benelli semi-automatic shotgun on loan from another armed branch in the Jietai. Short ranged but deadly up close, the spread of buckshot also mitigated miss shots. And with shotguns, their shells were adaptive to each kind of situation dependent on the kind of shell they were loaded with. They were both highly appreciative of him teaching them the secret behind the Men in Green's power, perceived by ignorance as Magic. But when it came to these two veterans of warfare, there was nothing like the close-combat approach.

"Wait for me to commit." Looking down from the balcony of the villa courtyard, he saw Kir trying to instruct Parna on how to get pass a Legionnaire's steady guard. Yesterday, it was her who was teaching him the patterns of defensive circle martial arts. Hitoshi observed from the balcony like today, he noted its similarity to an old Filipino blade fighting style.

"Yaaahh!" (Thump) But his spar mate had a different idea on how to approach it. A powerful kick from her leg caused an indent of her foot to be imprinted upon the surface of the shield, but his guard remained strong.

All it served to do was create a gap between them, bringing her back to square one. Kir lowered his gladius (short sword) and rested upon his shield.

"Tired already?" That wasn't the case.

"Bored." Out of good will, he tried to show her the fighting style and tactics of Imperial Soldiers. But she shoved them aside as if she was above them or rather, she had an innate distaste for their ways.

"Really? Just when it was about to get to the good part." She said with a sigh.

"Which is?"

"Tiring you out then overpowering you." She said with satisfaction. So that was her strategy? Kir was not amused by it.

"The time you took to break pass my guard, you would have been overpowered by my members of the cohort beside me." Kir reminded her of the densely packed heavy infantry formation of the Legionaries.

"True, but don't forget. I'm not the only one fighting." Parna said with a cheeky smile. "Your comrades will be just as hard pressed and unable to help you save for the ones in the rear keeping you steady." Even though she understood that densely packed rectangular formations gave benefit of the legion soldiers in front to have leverage and footing with the weight of the rear lines….

She was missing the point.

Kir gave a smirk and renewed his combat stance, raring to have a second go. However, this time he was going to add something new to their spar. Something to prove his point about the lethality of underestimating the legions' strength in unity.

"The row in the core of my cohort will rotate with the front row followed by the subsequent row in sequence to tire out you and your brethren once more." Kir spun and delivered an overhead swing that took her off her feet for only a brief moment, surprising her by the renewal of energy channeled into his strike like he was acting out the situation he had just described.

"I will call Archers to the front to loosen your formations!" Quickly employing an alternative strategy while still fighting in a fiercely competitive hand-to-hand combat engagement.

This was Kir's idea of "interesting" sparring. A battle not just with strength of muscle and sinew, but with wits as they employed theoretical strategies and tactics against non-existent forces. Parna was now hyped up as was Kir, who was thankful she played along.

"I counter with javelin volleys to break your frontline troops' initiative, followed by a slow advancing testudo to shield against your continuous archer volleys." Following through in actions, he held his shield especially close, tightening his defenses to the point she could not see a single weakness to exploit.

"Uh-…"

He awaited her response to their "army strategy game" but found her stricken with fear in her eyes alone. Why was this so, he wondered? How was he to know that the tactics he was employing right now, triggered an emotional scar. Reminiscent of the tactics employed by the Imperial Army on "that" day.

Kir was ready to put down his weapons and apologize for making her recall a very traumatic time, but-

"Don't lay down your arms!" A Strict shout came from his sparring partner. Kir was about to ask why she wanted to go through this again, until she said…..

"Please…" In the most desperate manner.

Now, Kir understood. Some demons had to be conquered if she was to ever move on.

"Understood." Kir returned to his battle stance and slowly marched to her with shield and gladius.

Parna strengthened her inner resolve before sprinting around to get to his flanks.

"Come! Light cavalry strikes!" She said while poking at his defense with her genetically superior fleet footedness.

"Circle formation! Archers to the center shall fire upon your encircling cavalry." Catching her at her predicted position with a swing of his gladius, he had forced her to screech to a halt as a reflex-induced defensive parry had protected her at the very last moment.

"Kuh!"

Staring at her with extreme vigiliance, he seemed to maintain the upper hand still. "Retreat?" He suggested to her as a thought of what he would do in her shoes.

"Never." Like he guessed, the Warrior Bunnies had a very different perspective towards warfare and a moral to never retreat was to be upheld. Such inflexibility, Kir could only see this end in one outcome. As she tried to recreate the scenario to the battle of the last bastion of the Warrior Bunnies, the climax of the Empire-Warrior Bunny War. He had heard an entire legion was decimated that day, some junior officers had come to Bassoon Prison once to implore his help in the ongoing war. To gain his freedom through death, back then he was still a vengeful soul who would rather live to see the end of his betrayers than die with honor. How foolish he was then. That was why, he would not allow another to feel the same despair as him, and certainly not Parna, his comrade.

His gladius clashed sparks with her Kopis (curved short blade). Her blows were backed by superhuman strength, but his swordplay was backed by highly disciplined parries. The longer he remained steadfast, the more her swings became desperate he found. And in turn, weaker than before. Until-

(thang) Taking advantage of her weakening sword hand, Kir struck the Kopis out of her grasp, causing it to twirl in the air dramatically before lodging into the wood of the balcony rails in front of Hitoshi.

A follow-on sweep of his sword made her fall on her back as he pointed the tip under her chin to tell her it was all over.

"Yield." He sighed inwardly. If he couldn't help her overcome her own problems, he would have to make her accept the hard truth. It was distasteful, but a harsh reality.

Parna could only grit her teeth in frustration, even though she was of good composure during their entire sparring match. The truth of it was that she and her brethren were indeed outmatched by the Imperial Legionaries in strategy and tactics. If only…

"Withdraw to the cliffs!"

That providence had come.

* * *

She looked up in the direction of whom had given that advice, only to find it was the Master, Furuta Hitoshi.

"What are you waiting for? The Legions to slaughter your people? Fall back!" His entry into their wargame sent a jolt that awoke her from her daze. Parna leaped backwards as Kir drew back his sword to allow her to withdraw, sometimes it was better to let the enemy move a step back for their own sake. Parna climbed the steps of the staircase as a representation of the cliffs he spoke of, incidentally, the last stronghold of the War was also on a cliff by the sea. She drew out her useful switchblade as her last-ditch weapon. Severely outmatched and poorly equipped for a fight against an armored foe, how was she to turn this situation around? But she had renewed vitality emanating from her body, for she had faith in the man who subjugated an entire crime organization on his own.

"You are just delaying the inevitable." Kir played along as the "bad guy" since he fit the role perfectly at present. "You have the ledge to your backs and a watery grave that awaits you." He taunted with a banging of his sword against his shield.

"Maybe, but now she has the high ground over you. Light Cavalry commence attack!" Taking consideration of the possible assets in the Warrior Bunny force at his disposal, he ordered a light cavalry lance to charge down.

"Phalanx-." Anticipating a charge, Kir ordered his heavy infantry to adopt an improvised spear wall formation with their javelin/spear pilum.

"Are you sure, on uneven ground? Your heavily armored soldiers would only fall on their backs at the slightest hit." Like a stack of dominoes.

"…." He was not wrong, climbing the steep cliffs meant maintaining balance which was difficult long term in their heavy plating, tower shields and weaponry. And in a greatly unsteady state to be struck by cavalry no matter how light would only lead the them getting pushed over and trampled. Kir now understood why he chose the cliffs to defeat their tight formations.

"Brace for impact and mitigate!" He had no choice but to face Parna who appeared more flexible with her knife than him using a heavy shield in a narrow stairwell, restricted by the staircase arm rails. It forced him to consider discarding it for maneuverability. If he chose to do so, he would run the risk of his men falling prey to their archers.

"Light cavalry shall pass through and divert attention to your auxiliary forces at the base of the cliff." Hearing him say this, Kir realized this was what he had intended from the attack on his heavy infantry. While his legionaries were in a vulnerable position themselves, a stationary light cavalry would lose its initiative and fall victim to them in the long term. Instead, Hitoshi chose to have them attack his auxiliaries, archers, special fighting units, and logistical forces that did not have the adequate protection in facing cavalry as light as theirs, helpless without the protection of his heavy infantry cohorts.

"Heavy cavalry!" Kir summoned his Imperial cavaliers forward to the frontlines. "Slow march to support the cohorts." Instead of dispatching them to chase the light cavalry, he had them assist his heavy infantry cohorts who had the main Warrior Bunny force in a bottleneck.

Kir wasn't as naïve to fall for a reactive trap like that, he was aware of the "mission" so to say. The annihilation of the Warrior Bunnies took precedence, and their leadership was where the bulk of their forces were.

"Infantry reform. Archers to the front, proceed with skirmish upon the legionary cohorts. What next, Centurion?"

This was bad, strengthening their grouping once again while his was continually weakened from the skirmish of arrows. While his back was vulnerable to a cavalry strike at any time he chose to deploy his heavy cavalry forwards. If Hitoshi had instead decided an immediate engagement of Kir's weakened formations, Kir could at least turn this fight into a stalemate to his favor. However, the former reserved his troops, this translated into Kir's spar with Parna as she maintained her grounds without advancing nor withdrawing.

"Archers, fire ignited arrows. Target their centre to break their cohorts in half!" Divide and conquer?

"Hah!" (thump) Once again, Parna roundhouse kicked diagonally at his shield. Pushing him against one of the railings and in an awkward footing.

"The result is the cohorts dividing. However, I shall form them into two strike groups and adopt a pincer maneuver to push our cornered enemies back further." Kir reminded them that they had an edge of a cliff to their backs.

"Assume assault wedge formation….. Parna, two-handed high guard." He both commanded her theoretical forces and her movements. Despite little practical application for a small switchblade to be used in a sword-like manner, she followed nonetheless. He was the man who could make for her a miracle.

An unmistakable grin appeared on Kir's face, as he saw Hitoshi make his first tactical error.

"Heavy Cavalry front and centre, they will end your pitiful last resistance!" Both Kir and Parna visualized a contingent of a heavy cavalry lance that had been hanging back to protect his rear. Now, him deploying them meant only that he would commit to his full charge of all troops.

"Heavy cavalry charging up slope, you sure are a cruel man on your men and horse." Hitoshi challenged him on his claims. It was strategically disadvantageous for Kir's cavalry force to run up a steep incline to engage forces with depleted momentum.

"They are no ordinary horses, Hitoshi." Kir declared as he charged forwards despite his lack of maneuvering room.

"These are the Imperial Knights, thoroughbreds with muscle and sinew to make mountain climbing but a small feat!" Hitoshi didn't know what kind of warhorse could do as described, except for ponies and Kamakura-era Mongol steeds. But he gave the benefit of doubt that there were such horses here in Falmart, impressive enough to make charging up a steep vertical gradient negligible to their stamina and momentum.

"Master….." Parna looked to her strategist, but Hitoshi just stood patiently waiting as Kir reflected his cavalry charging up through his full-on shield bash. And only when Kir was just three steps away from her, he committed to a move that Kir least expected of Hitoshi to make, much less the impact it would do to benefit his forces.

Hitoshi tossed a hanging lamp at the stairwell directly behind Parna and it burst into flames, sealing off her exit and declared…

"Raze the keep."

"W-What?!" While Kir was completely flabbergasted, Parna was equally surprised inwardly. To burn their own fortress that was to be their best last defense against the enemy would only translate to two alternatives right now. Either they triumph right here right now, or they risk losing-…. They will lose everything.

"You've grown weary of running, Parna. Now, all that awaits you if you run again is death, you stand as much chance of dying in combat. But here, you can make a difference…."

Kir had yet to recover from such a shocking strategy he had not once heard before. However, in Hitoshi's world history a certain Chinese Warlord had scuttled the escape craft of his corner troops and himself. Forcing them to fight to death or heroic victory, to which the latter had been achieve that day.

"Where his advantage lay in flat ground, you've taken it away. Where his infantry and auxiliary troops used to harass your lines, they have difficulty reaching you to fight properly….."

It was as if all the noise around them had silenced, all she could hear were his words.

"Where you would have fought against a row of legionaries, there's only one in front of you now." Hitoshi jumped from the balcony and landed on the steps behind her and with the flames close to his back. His hand wrapped around hers held high with the switchblade.

"This knife isn't the only weapon you have…" What did he mean? She had to know.

"Your body and muscle are stronger than his and he knows it, he's been trying to distract you from that simple obvious truth. But there is one more weapon that makes you stronger what you were and undefeatable. Shall I spell it out?" He whispered to her the final words that had blown three years of rust and wear off the gears to the engine of her mental fortitude and willpower.

"The heart that says, "I am a warrior proud and strong."."

In the moment, he had said that and Kir had regained focus to charge. Parna let out a mighty warcry that shook the quiet air and outcried the flames behind her.

(Bang) "Guurghh!" In a flash, her silhouette disappeared from where she was and elbow first into the former centurion, creating yet another distinct dent in his shield. Rather than let him be on the offensive, she made a full-frontal assault.

"Your imperial knights lose their momentum due to horse fright by the burning flames, archers will make short work of them." As with his momentum broken, Hitoshi finished off his theoretical heavy cavalry lance. And there is nothing more vulnerable than stationary horses.

"Cavalry withdraw- (bang) Kuurgh!" Kir struggled to keep to the game while being weathered Parna's suddenly monstrous blows with her bare hands.

"Light cavalry finishes off routing Heavy Cavalry." Though Kir didn't forget about the looming cavalry Hitoshi left behind to slaughter his auxiliaries, he could do nothing but have his horses meet his in deathmatch. The Warrior Bunny light cavalry would no doubt be on higher spirits having one-sidedly killed his forces behind which lacked adequate protection or means to counter cavalry.

"Now all that's left are his legionaries, Parna. It's one vs one, an even fight. Show them how wrong they were to even think you could be made into slaves!"

"Yaaahhh!" Unleashing a ferocious cry that wiped the cumulative pain and weariness that had gathered over the years.

(bang)(crack) The strike against his shield was akin to a Warhammer which certainly left them with an impression this time, because Kir's legionnaire shield had literally broken in half from just her fists.

"Wooahh!" Through some luck, he avoided having his wrist or upper hand broken from the hit.

(thang) (thang) With his shield broken, he was left with only his gladius short-sword, changing stance to a solid two-handed high guard grip reminiscent of the Italian Guard of the Hawk. Showing the difference, they had in weapon edge.

Parna breathed calmly and took up a single-handed rapier stance.

"Follow my words. Left parry!" Just as Kir was about to make an attack, Hitoshi had already spelled out a counter.

"Underhand right- followed with thrust!" (thang)(swoop) She both parried the underhanded swing and dodged the stab.

Kir was too focused on his fighting that he ignored his inner alarms, but he was slowly coming to a threatening conclusion through battle experience.

"Do right-leg spin- chain with downward slash."

Parna did as he instructed, avoiding an uppercut swing with a graceful twirl on her right leg, while using the momentum to add to a devastating counterattack that shook Kir's offensive initiative down to zero.

"Attack right shoulder- right rib- twirl and attack centre torso." As Hitoshi gave her the instruction on how to fight Kir's longer reach, the latter was already beginning to understand it.

His entire movements, no-…. The entire Imperial Combat Arts had been seen through by Hitoshi. As his mind raced to keep pace, it was also unconsciously trying to remember when Hitoshi learnt this. Once, just once. And he did not even use a sword that time to explain. It couldn't have been? When he asked to observe Kir's style of exercise that time. Kir was also reminded by that single-edge wielding monster of Basson Prison who announced familiarity with Hitoshi. That Japanese monster.

"I see it!" Parna declared as she reflected upon what Hitoshi had shown her. Kir did not know what that meant so he used a quick succession attack, only for his blows to be intercepted. That's when he knew what she was referring to.

Hitoshi had given her direction on the basis of his movements and fighting strengths with just those directions. What kind of geniuses of fighting were Warrior Bunnies?

Kir was forced to throw in unpredictability into his fight through random strikes, but they were all the same. With her growing confidence, he was suddenly thrown into a defense, one last time.

(Thaaang) His blade locked in with Parna's switchblade, despite the lack of leverage from her weapon, he felt the full blunt of her strength. Warrior Bunnies were truly stronger than Humans in almost every conceivable way. Had it not been for their numbers, the Warrior Bunnies would never have lost.

Then suddenly, the strength from her end dissipate. As a result, he felt forwards without balance. Doing his best to get up and turn around, he saw a glint of steel run in front of him.

(thang) The gladius was swiped out of his hand held out to keep her at arm's length, and a blade was now pressed against his cheek in a twist of irony. Looming over him huffing away not by fatigue but excitement, Parna had not only claimed victory over him this day. She had conquered the demons that had haunted her for three years. Villa servants were frantically still fighting with theirs, dealing with the out of control flames let loose in a spot of mischief committed by their current residential master.

With raised hands and a worriless smile, "Alright…. I yield." Kir conceited defeat expecting for her to tease him like she always seemed fond of doing to him for being so uptight.

"What ar- murrgh!?"

But not this time. With her free hand, she lifted his entire body upright by his collar and plugged his mouth with her soft and tender lips. Leaving the former-centurion a loss of words and breath by the time she gave them back. She looked at him with a warm smile, in place of one that was either cheeky, lustful, resentful, or in despair. These two dear friends had given her back her smile, and she would do right by it to show it more often.

Parna turned with the intention to do the same to her master, but unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. Just the annoyed servants blowing out the last of the smoke from the most recent arson. Leaving her to chuckle as she winked at a dazed Kir before heading off to wash up.

Hitoshi re-appeared beside Kir, holding out a hand for him to reach. His right-hand man did just that still wearing a stunned look on his face.

"Looks like she's conquered you in more than one way." Hitoshi said with a smirk, only making things more awkward for Kir to respond back in his dazed appearance. That smooch she gave seemed to be super-effective and was having a lasting effect.

"Pack your things, Kir. We're returning to Telta." Switching back to a serious mode, Hitoshi gave him instructions.

"We are leaving operations alone to her?" Hitoshi only gave a nod, but it was sufficient for him, so he went about making the arrangements.

He would continue to dispatch encrypted messages to direct Parna and the rest of the organisation. But for now, it was about time for them to return to Zorzal's side. He estimated the Telta Nobility were also looking for him to rectify their mistake of thinking they could substitute him with their own. He was rested, his intelligence network had been established firmly, and they could operate independent from him to gather information as he went. Today, he had made another fortunate discovery through Parna.

While this was a certainly unexpected opportunity to resolve her traumas and complex of antagonistic nature when dealing with Imperials, to whom her new occupation was to have many dealings with. Hitoshi discovered the Warrior Bunnies aptitude to learn military training. It wasn't just her progress in understanding firearms alone. When he guided her on countering the Imperial Legion combat stances, she comprehended it on her own and took off like she had graduated from cycling training wheels. She was absorbing experience like a sponge at an astronomical rate, making her highly adaptive.

So it made him wonder…..

Are all Warrior Bunnies the same?

An idea crafted itself in his head. It was both a risk and unmistakably dangerous gamble based on assumptions. He was using Mari's psycho-analytical techniques to discern certain characteristics and room for development, however that was a study only for Humans and no guarantee the same applied to other species.

-Should I do it?- Hitoshi questioned himself.

What would he stand to gain out of something like this? Something with a possibility of growing at an exponential rate. Quietly, he assessed his assets, both expenses and human resources.

Technically, he did have the resources to make this happen.

The thought was appetizing beyond a doubt. For he had just found a bounty that could very well serve as a basis for a potential army to challenge "the organization" but also contend with Zorzal's hegemony in the absence of the Jietai. Not substituting the possibility of "outside" interference like the Gods, to give an extreme example. He wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't be dicking around with events since the Goddess of the Underworld had admitted to being responsible for Alnus Gate opening. He knew they could manage, Parna and Kir had showed him the possibility that it could work. In fact, their foot soldiers were in most ways better than even the SFG forces. With adequate training, he could make them into something even more formidable.

He couldn't continue using conventional and predictable approaches as he was now, whatever he did, they knew. They were trained in exactly the same field craft and by each other's side. He knew all of their strengths and flaws, just as they knew his. But this?… They could either underestimate entirely or be forced to sideline it with dire consequences.

Hitoshi realized there was truly little alternatives when it came to outplay "them", he was doing it. Parna might be more than pleased to try it out even if the probability of it actually working was almost nothing.

He was missing just one but critical element as it currently stood, a keystone to the entire project. A member at the top of the command structure that couldn't be him. Not just because he wasn't around most of the time but because he wasn't quite sensitive enough to the subtle factors such as cultural difference, the individuals' strengths and weaknesses, and their mentality very well. But this keystone was.

She. Had after all been very good at it all these years. Better than she even understood of her own abilities.

Hitoshi thought about what to call this scheme of such magnitude, even though it was right in front of him. Hitoshi looked down at the fallen Kopis blade left behind by Parna during her duel and picked it up. The weapon they lived and fell by, or at least should've been almost three years ago. He'll leave them the chance to try again, but whether they'd grasp it was up to them.

"….. Kopis Restoration." Like the weapon they wielded into battle, straight and true. And as the victory through revival Parna had attained her today for her body and soul.

* * *

A silence daunted over the villa regency, not a sound came out from his many trusted lieutenants. Calasta, Herm, Mudra, Dulles, Podawan and Woody. There was also all the Legion Commanders, Godasen the Head Imperial Mage and Nei the Chamberlain. All of which stood like a class watching a troublesome classmate get chewed on by their teacher.

The former being Bouro, out of the charades and in officially with the Imperial Army. The latter being Zorzal, seated at the central dais of this makeshift throne room with a hand to his face. Trying to process the frustration of witnessing the buffoon before him.

"Bouro…" The crown prince started off by calling the grotesque looking demi-human within his midst, in an equivalent to a Japanese dogeza position.

"Y-…Your Highness…?" Bouro timidly answered.

"You said that you were without a doubt the best when it comes to dealing with the underworld community." Zorzal wasn't looking at him but rubbing the bridge of his nose that was highly irritated. So he had courage to answer as the Crown Prince was not looking at him in the eye.

"T-t-this subject d-did say so, without a doubt, your highness."

(Crash)

"Buuuuhiiiieee!" With little dignity remaining, the Haryo Tribe Chieftain squealed as a platter of rare and expensive caviar was being flung his way and struck him quite forcefully.

"Then why are you here telling me that you have failed!?" Zorzal roared the reason for his annoyance and anger at his valued but now useless subject.

"Your subject has done everything within his capacity, however-."

"However, you have still failed His Highness. Bouro." Bouro was interjected by his other leading figure.

"His Highness does not want to hear your excuses, only the results that matter." Tyuule was merciless to her own subordinates, it was through this show of force that the arse-kissers would keep a boundary distance from suckering too close to the Crown Prince.

"Your Highness! Believe me, your subject as tried everything at his disposal! I have dispatched my most trusted spies, I-… I have even sent in the Dars, but they-…."

"They?" Zorzal wanted to know who was so audacious enough to block his movements. "The Men in Green? Here?!"

His assumptions caused a whole council to get into a heated discussion amongst themselves about what to do with the enemy already having a foothold here. All that while, Bouro contemplated the events that took place over and over in his head, trying to find where it all went wrong. He had received word of the crippling of the Harira Family, the predominant crime organisation of Telta. What he thought would be easy pickings turned out to be a death trap for many of his scavenging groups. He dispatched his scouts to investigate, only for none to return. Fearing the worst, he dispatched his last trump, the team of shapeshifting Dars.

They came back with half their original strength, frantically reporting that they had been tracked and they too were being hunted down one after another.

"N-No, your highness!"

Hearing him declare this made the majority of the war council sigh in relief and that included Zorzal himself. Except a few intelligent enough to know it was not the time for third factions to enter the fray. Especially Tyuule who would push Bouro further for inquiries.

"Then who?"

But that was when Bouro became absolutely silent against his will.

"What is the matter, speak out!" Zorzal demanded from Bouro as he was slowly turning white with fear and accumulated anxiety.

"… You do not know….." But Tyuule understood his behavioural patterns and found the meaning behind his silence.

(bop)(bop)(bop)

"Your subject is sorry! Your subject is sorry! Please forgive your worthless subject, your Highness!" Bouro pleaded so shamelessly as he banged his head against the floor repeatedly.

Zorzal seemed to find some humour to it and lost the reason why he was upset.

"It is alright, Bouro. Rise."

The Haryo found salvation in these words, his face rose with elation and complete gratitude.

"Your subject thanks you and is entirely blessed to be forgiven!"

Zorzal felt quite good about himself, showing a merciful side to his subjects. Even for such a foul thing he would bother calling one.

"Your Highness, while forgiving him is noble. We should not forget that there is a force out there that was aware of Bouro's existence." It was troubling, the Haryo were one of the trumps he dared call it when dealing with hindrances behind the scenes. They had done good by him over the years for many accomplishments he had attained, including one that gave him Tyuule.

"Your Highness, I agree with Miss Tyuule. Leaving this variable aside could prove dangerous to us in the long run unless we can discern their true intent." As usual, Seamus would be confident about expressing his thoughts and military advise should the Crown Prince truly need it. In fact, there were about to be others that would follow suit in agreeing with his line of thought. One of which was Godasen, the only one of them who knew the genuine threat the Men in Green posed. Having led troops during the disastrous First Battle of Alnus Hill.

"Prove a danger? Surely you jest, Legatus." Herm denounced him with ridicule throughout his voice.

"With the praetorian guards, the garrison legions, and the Oprichiki surrounding the villa. There is no way any fool could harm a hair on His Highness's head! It is impossible." Herm let his mouth run, which forced Seamus to remain quiet.

Herm was still a Viscount, while he was only a Senior Imperial Officer and from a family with no roots in nobility.

"But if you want to chase an empty lead you are always welcome to do so, with Tyuule. Birds of a feather, after all." Herm's closest companions took this chance to snicker and laugh at his over-enthusiasm and gungho attitude.

"Does Viscount Herm think of us that way?" But Tyuule was not one to take a one-sided beating or bullying.

"I understand His lordship's enthusiasm for monsters in part of indoctrinating them into His Highness's army ranks. However, it should be people that you should be speaking with. Not the likes of monsters that only follow instincts. Oh My! Do not tell me, His Lordship has found a way to speak on the same level as these beasts? This truly is a momentous breakthrough! But please, Your Lordship, be easy on yourself. I will be more than happy to take your share of "human" interactions that seem to be a burden on you." With such a quick barrage of compliment-sounding insults, Herm barely had time to register the first one and have a comeback ready by the time she sent the next.

Snickers from the Legion Commanders were especially loud, they did not accept the indoctrination of monsters into the Army ranks as readily as Herm and Zorzal did.

Herm was fuming all the way and wanted to talk back.

"My-."

"Tea is ready!" But ended up cockblocked by another voice, one coming from a new arrival.

Before Herm even had time to voice his anguish at the person who dared interrupt him, he was interrupted again this time by the Crown Prince himself. Making it twice the blow and twice the shame.

"Furuta, where have you been all this time?"

That person with the ability to do so was none other than Hitoshi. Coming in with a trolley, fully laden with food under the covers. A way of gathering their excitement to what creations he had made this time.

"Apologies, Your Highness. It only seemed respectful to allow the host the privilege to serve you, their guest."

"Ah- that…. Nevermind them. I have already made it up to them, and can you believe it? Nearly a fortnight with twice as many people and they couldn't even come close to your cooking." Zorzal yapped on without even the slightest consideration for the chefs that had been attending to his daily nourishment for over two weeks. And they were right there at the back with expressions of eating something so sour. The greatest humiliation of standing in the presence of the Crown Prince and told that their life's work and musing art were all crap.

These chefs and their masters had blocked him from his duty, even ridiculed him ever since he came. To them he was a parasite, who would have thought the person they thought was leeching on was the real deal. Even Hitoshi had control over their thoughts of him, it was just their own thoughts of him and not his own.

But they too were chefs like himself, bound by the ethics that cultivated in the kitchens. To hear Zorzal slander them just for the sake of it was not something he appreciated. That person didn't even know the slightest thing about cooking other than consuming, not even to a gourmet's level of tasting complexity.

"Enough waiting, what do you have for us today, Furuta?" Zorzal chirped happily, giving a contrasting attitude he gave between the Telta assembled chefs and his own.

Lifting the silverware dish cover off his latest creation, he presented the whole committee with an example of one of his desserts made to the suitable pallet of His Highness.

"Ohhh! What is this, a cake?" Before them, a decorated cake with colours not usually found on desserts with many layers to them. With sharp senses, Tyuule was able to pick up the familiar scent of chocolate powder.

"This is a recipe of cream-based dessert known as Tiramisu." Prominent are the sequential layers of cream and some embedded biscuits staking one after another with a topping of delicious confectionaries and chocolate powder. It was rather self-explanatory, neither did any of them really want an explanation on how it was done.

"Tira-… misu?" Another foreign sounding name for one of the many dishes he had served throughout his employ. With a wave, his own kitchen crew came out with their own trolleys bearing the same delicacy and began to serve the Legion Officers exclusively. What was the meaning of this? Only Tyuule truly knew the intent behind this.

"A few seconds of your time, Your Highness. Until Furuta serves all of them."

"All of whom, the War council? What good would that do, Tyuule?" He asked as clueless as ever, so she schooled him.

"Your subjects should only be permitted to eat after His Highness takes the first bite, we will exercise their discipline by exhibiting your Highness's own to them in turn." As even in the most basic of hierarchies, the alpha leader ate first. Failure to follow this etiquette was seen as disregard for the Crown Prince himself. Zorzal could only silently grumble to himself as he waited for his dessert to be served to him, even though it was for his own good.

With elegant slices of the cake with a serrated knife for bread cutting, he did a slice for each of the plates which he served to whomever he stopped in front of. One after another, he personally served the members of Zorzal's retinue, Generals, Senators, Political officers and Nobles. The order in which he served them was such that the people he was widely known for having disputes with were served last. General Mudra, Marquis Calasta, Count Woody, and last but not least, Viscount Herm. But curiously, when serving the latter, Hitoshi seemed to have made a mistake. Or did he.

"Two slices?" Herm was left wondering why he had specifically one more than everyone else. The others were wondering just about the same thing. The truly last piece was given to Tyuule.

While handing over the plate and fork, they stared at each other with cold gazes' meeting that caused a chill to emulate to those nearby. It was clear to everyone, their friction between each other was far greater than anyone had anticipated. Even if it was only an act out of maintaining the façade that they were at one another's throats. It helped waiver off the ridiculous rumors of their closeness, wherever that nonsense had spread out from. They were both very aware of their positions to compromise it over negligence.

"At last, how dare you make me wait. Furuta." As Hitoshi brought an entirely new cake out just for Zorzal. The latter complained even though he was truly excited to try his food after so long.

"I do apologize for the duration."

"Well, best for last?"

"Indeed, your highness." Hitoshi stepped back and faced the audience as if he had something to announce.

"As his highness as instructed, those deserving have been rewarded." Zorzal did not instruct anything, but he was assured that Tyuule must've relayed to him to do so on his behalf, to set things straight.

So those served first were the best after all and those last were disfavored? The War council members pondered hard on. Or was it the quantity that mattered? They inevitably passed envious glances over to Herm's plate which held two portions. That was clear to see was a reward, it could be seen on his smug face after all.

"And those who had overstepped their boundaries have been warned." A tremor ran through their spines as the outcast chef spoke these words that had an entirely different interpretation of what was first said. Herm began to bear cold sweat as his two servings had an ominous message to be conveyed behind it. For example, "You are overstepping your authority as a mere Viscount, Herm. I know that, and I'll be keeping close watch on you."

There was a mixture of expressions of ecstasies and anxieties among every member of the War Council. From this, Tyuule swept her discerning eyes and judged each of their reactions with much scrutiny. Hitoshi had provided her the perfect catalyst to bring out their inner thoughts bare to see. To ignore your subjects' motives as a leader was to allow rebellion to brew. And now, Tyuule knew everyone.

"Your subject has found those loyal and those lacking, your highness. Forgive my dallying." She leaned over and reported.

"Did you? That is good, I will let you carry out the necessary work later." How reliable, he thought as he pleased himself with the turn of events and the delicious treat he want about to enjoy. How vain, she thought, but never revealed it behind that loving smile.

Digging his spoon into the soft cream layers and hard biscuit layers all eyes awaited the spoon to enter his mouth as an immediate consent to them doing so as well.

"Mmmmmm!- Yes! This is what I was looking forward to!" As the sugar rushed through his tastebuds, Zorzal was reminded of how much he missed Hitoshi's food and desserts. These partings with Hitoshi were becoming harder and harder.

Zorzal was about to congratulate Hitoshi on the job, as the latter automatically lifted the covers of an entire new cake awaiting consumption by just him. For anticipating his inquiry, Zorzal gave his nod of approval. He was getting better at understanding the Crown Prince's diet and habits, greatly pleasing Zorzal. Hitoshi loomed in the background awaiting the needs of the War Council members like a restaurant chef often did during banquets. There were some new to the gourmet foods that Hitoshi served, and that included the Telta Nobility. Hitoshi wasn't one to hold grudge, especially for people of the same discipline as him. He shared his Tiramisu samples with the chefs and told them how simple it was to make it. Some began scribbling furiously into pieces of paper, others still scoffed and cling to arrogance but then, you couldn't please everyone.

So the day was to end on a high-note, right?

(Shruck)

An arrow which passed through the overhead window and impaled itself into Zorzal's dais within a width of a centimetre of the Crown Prince's head seemed to disagree.

"Protect his Highness!" While everyone including Zorzal were stunned with paralysis, Seamus shouted. Commanding the immediate formation of his junior officers at the table to form a defensive circle around Zorzal.

"S-… Sound the alarm, search the perimeter and find that assassin!" Not to lose out to mere common scum, Herm threw in orders to the nearest Legion officers. Every soldier and military officer made themselves scarce to try to apprehend the assailant, while only a few remained to watch over Zorzal.

While everyone was sent frantic over an arrow, Tyuule was more piqued by the motives as she walked to the now abandoned dais to retrieve the arrow. With a tug, the arrow came free, and at the back of its arrowhead was a bundle.

"Someone was trying to have his highness's attention." Seamus mused as he saw the bundled cloth that was likely a message, this wasn't an assassination. Although the proximity to Zorzal was quite clear that they had the ability to kill him if they wanted to.

"Your Highness, do I have your permission to read it?"

"Do whatever needs to be done!... Damnit! Why now and why again!?" He grumbled anxiously as this was a reminder of closeness to death just as those Men in Green had constantly made it their mission to remind him.

As Tyuule unfolded the letter, there was a distinct crease on her forehead.

"Well? What does it say?" Zorzal sounded more interested in knowing now.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. But the language used against His Highness is-.."

"Eyy! What does that matter now, just read it!"

Tyuule bowed and straightened the parchment that she unravelled, since she had Zorzal's consent she would read exactly as it was written.

"To the childish rebel prince…"

The entire room was frozen silence as she read the title given to address their Crown Prince in such a crude manner.

"We have no interest in your hopeless struggle against forces you could not even comprehend with your walnut brain. Nor your difficulties of succession with the absence of Emperor Molt in your premises and your sister's coronation. However, your pet half-breed Bouro of Haryo is another thing. It has no right to go marking its territory wherever it pleases. Consider his miserable existence spared from termination as an act of mercy on our part."

Zorzal should've been furious, but when it was declared that they knew of his father's actual location he became anxious. More so for Bouro, as the sender was clearly the people who attacked his tribe members and knew of his existence.

"It-… It must be a sham!" Only his closest confidants seemed to be shaken considerably by this message, they knew the true whereabouts of the Emperor that their less informed counterparts were still kept in the dark on. Tyuule continued where she was interrupted.

"You might think it is a ruse even now, nine legions in total situated North of Telta along the Row Stream, between forty to fifty thousand depending on your ability to replenish your ranks from the city. Reconnaissance elements on their way to Tanska to establish a staging area for an invasion on Italica. Emissaries dispatched to the League Principality, Alguna and Elbe Kingdoms hoping to have them allied in a strategy to engulf Italica and force the Japanese to reconsider defending Alnus or abiding by their friendship with the Crown Princess."

The letter described the exact location where their forces were camping and their entire strength as if it had been in their midst. And not just that, it even gave the core of their strategy which only senior commanders and Generals could comprehend. This was not something a simple worker, let alone a junior officer could know just by looking at it.

"The Japanese Army only needs to receive the exact coordinates of your base and your whereabouts to destroy you in a single strike. In a similar fashion to the former Senate in the Capital."

Everyone remembered the remains of the Senate building, a rubble mess of its former glory. That was a building said to be able to withstand a direct siege for months. Decimated into concrete dust by that flying sword weapon, it was etched into their minds.

"However, the price for your subordinate's offense will be light. Five Thousand Suwanis or resources of equivalent value."

"What nonsense?! That is plain blackmail!"

"Um- Your Highness, the next part is different… I assure you." Tyuule said hoping to calm Zorzal enough to get to it.

"Hurry up and be out with it!" Zorzal said with a temper. Tyuule went back into reading out from the letter.

"You will send a representative over to discuss terms. When the transaction is complete, we will in-turn provide you with intel on the Men in Green. Their weaponry specifications, their tactics, where they are and where they will be within any given time. Just as we know where you are, your troop numbers, your logistical quantities and your lack of one Imperial Emperor." It even came with a reminder that Molt wasn't actually with them.

"So it is a proposal for a transaction. Fresh intelligence in exchange for money."

At this point, Zorzal's face changed. As he realised from what Tyuule exclaimed that they were perhaps just mercenaries after all. The yearning for coin was still there, and their apparent weakness which he could use. They used high handed methods to show they meant business and not to be taken lightly, but they still wanted to do business.

"Really, Mmmm… then it seems we have found ourselves a new replacement for gathering intel on the Japanese." Zorzal said with delight in his voice. As he didn't discount for a fact that it was not a sham. For these individuals to know everything about him, they must know something about the Men in Green themselves. If they are not against him, then have them join him.

"Bouro, you are being relieved."

The Haryo Chieftain turned pale at the Crown Prince's words and dropped to his kneels again.

"Y-Your Highness, the Haryo only seek to serv-."

"Your Highness." Tyuule butted in suddenly, getting his attention instead. However, she was not going against Bouro this time.

"While having the Haryo, step back from reconnaissance duties, it would be best to have them reserved in preparation for "that" plan." Hearing her reasoning, Zorzal was inclined to agree.

"You are right. Bouro, await my further instructions and do not screw up next time, or else." Hearing their lives spared, he repeatedly bowed as he left.

"His Highness is indeed wise to keep them around." Tyuule said to inflate his ego.

"Of course…." He replied with disinterest. "Is there anymore they have to say?"

Tyuule nodded to which Zorzal waved his consent for her to continue reading.

"On an added note, this will be the only engagement of business we will have with you, period. Furthermore, if you think to take advantage of our good will and resources, you have another thing coming for you. We have considered every option to shut you down in an instant, before there is even a notion of Civil War. The next time you still in any chair, do remember to clean your forehead. The next arrow will be a deliberate one finger down… We are Janus. And we are everywhere." The note ended with a dark threat upon the Crown Prince's life, along with the identity of this group of rogues.

"Your Highness, there is a location marked on the parchment. Central plaza." Tyuule found the venue also written with the timing.

Now, all eyes were on the Crown Prince for his decision. Because they knew the next part of his executive decisions.

Someone would have to go.

The question is, who? As Zorzal's eyes wandered over his retinue, their faces tightened and turned rigid.

"M-My counting and battering skills are appalling, your highness. This general will do you no good!" Mudra excused himself as Zorzal glanced at him.

"There are affairs that need handling." Another one gave his excuse.

"Why not send the Legatus, I am sure he would be eager since he showed such enthusiasm in knowing who these rogues who call themselves Janus were." Herm instigated Seamus by throwing him as a sacrificial pawn.

"That's right! Legatus Seamus should go, there is no one better!"

"I second that opinion!"

"Legatus, consider this our blessings for you to go!"

The whole assembly followed onto Herm's suggestion with delight, at which Zorzal roared.

"Do I not have a single noteworthy general in my midst?!"

His War Council was silent. But to their surprise, Seamus stepped forwards and took a knee.

"With your permission, this subject shall go." Even if they didn't like him, Seamus would still volunteer if Zorzal needed him. It was a matter of what the Crown Prince needed at his time of need that he could fulfil to the best of his abilities. And this was one such instance.

Zorzal was glad there was at least someone willing and was about to give his consent when Tyuule interrupted.

"While your dedication is admirable, Legatus. You will not be necessary, Fifth Legion cannot be delayed any further from their replenishment needs." Having dealt in their logistical matters, Tyuule knew most of the resources that should have been with his legion were siphoned out by the enormous demands of Viscount Herm's absurd monster army of the Ninth legion.

"But, Miss Tyuule-."

"You will not dally with the mobilization of your Legion, Commander. Is that clear?" Tyuule made it clear he was not to pursue this matter further through her tone and expression.

"…. Yes, ma'am. Crystal." Seamus took a step back as Tyuule stepped forward.

"Your Highness, it is only suitable that I go."

"You, huh? Is there really no other way?" It was just like the last time with the Goddess Hardy.

"I need to verify this organisation Janus for myself to know the true extent of their power and influence. To know that they are not bluffing His Highness with mere foolish bravado and trying to con their way through our precious resources." Everything she said made sense. And Zorzal was assured she would make a good deal out of it with her skill of craftiness and excellent accounting skills.

"Alright, you go then." He waved his consent.

"This subject will not fail His Highness." Tyuule bowed.

"You are not going to take Furuta with you again on this one, are you?" Zorzal joked as Tyuule chuckled pleasantly behind her hand.

"Furuta will not be necessary this time, Your Highness."

Earning Zorzal's mirth as she walked out of the Regency through the corridor to her intended destination. The letter specifically stated today, whoever they were, delays weren't acceptable. Or, they were simply reducing the probability of being triangulated. She would do the same in that given situation. Although, she thought that the situation was much more complex than any of the members of the War Council, let alone Zorzal could understand. There was an organisation out there that nobody knew about, did they know everything they claim to know and were capable of doing it? Tyuule didn't doubt it for a second, they disclosed classified intelligence that not even many of the Generals knew about. She had always been stringent with security and the flow of information, and yet they disclosed it like none of her protocols had any effect at all.

If she didn't do anything herself, there was a chance they would eliminate the Crown Prince before she even got the chance to do so herself.

"Don't bite your nails, you'll gain nothing out of it."

Her thought process was entirely interrupted by a very pleasant occurrence.

"Furuta…" Before she could say another word, something was thrusted into her mouth.

"Mmm!?" Her tastebuds were attacked by something both extremely sweet but also sour and savoury all in one. Causing her to squint her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, there was a small bag held out in front of her. Inside were orange fruits, but they seemed glossy and covered in sugar crystals.

"It's candied ginger. Kills bacteria in your digestive system, warms you on cold days and nourishes your body. It's good for you."

Tyuule brought her hand up to assist the candied peel properly down her mouth, wiping what remained stuck to her lips with a swab of a finger.

"Heh. Everything with you is food." She said back, to which Hitoshi could only shrug as it was in his nature.

"But that is what I like about you."

"Is it?" Hitoshi said casually. It took her a moment before she realised what she was actually saying. Being in public, she maintained a cold and calculative appearance to everyone. But to him, it was a different story. And now, she just forgot to switch that mode off.

"I mean- No! Not you-… I- uh-… the-…." She wanted to state that she was referring to his dedication to his study and creation of food. But those words came out jumbled and messed up.

"Food not me, got it. That's not the first time I've been told that, trust me." Hitoshi was surprisingly accepting of it. Generally, he too agreed he wasn't exactly a good looking fellow, nor was he suave or anything like that. In fact, his presence was almost unnoticeable. Still, it barely bothered he who enjoyed the tranquillity of being able to think for himself.

His walking companion looked at him in a very vexed manner for just a mere moment, before straightening herself.

"Return to the kitchens, Furuta. It is better if I do this alone." She with all the seriousness in her tone.

"If you want to carry out this mission on your own to keep things on track, that's fine. Still, let me at least accompany you down to the central plaza. The folks here have been really provocative around demi-humans lately, not sure what that's all about. I'm on my way to the markets to get some seasonings anyway." Was that really the case? Tyuule seem to be convinced that the kitchen shelves were probably still well-stocked. An excuse then, to be with her in case something happened. That was quite sweet of him…

"Well, I suppose it would not be too much trouble." Hitoshi just took that as a yes.

"So what time and where did they ask you to meet with them?" He still inquired anyway, she couldn't fault him at all.

It was once in a while good to stretch her limbs from the general stuffiness of the Villa, a refreshing breeze blew off the mugginess off her skin and fur. And Hitoshi? Provided a detour that ended up being a long one around the central bazaar. On that trip, he would buy all sorts of foods and ingredients not to take back, but to sample them.

Tyuule couldn't hold it in as she witnessed him munching on a stalk of herbal leaves like one of the green grazing livestock. He was indeed a strange man.

"Is it not enough, what you already know?" She saw the cook book that he had Patch make, that would have already been quite controversial in the current cooking world.

"Never." He said as he popped in some berries after swallowing those bitter leaves to neutralize the aftertaste. "I don't mean to be metaphorical, but today's new thing is tomorrow's old."

She understood, sooner or later, what we thought was new and wonderful, be it concept or invention. Time would slowly erode its splendour.

"Is that why you cook? To stay relevant?"

Her question halted his footsteps as he thought deeply about it.

"But that's still good, the old things being forgotten. Then we'd still be excited about what's new." He added on.

Out with the old, in with the new.

"Somehow, it seems cruel to discard them." Tyuule couldn't accept that way of things as it was impressed upon her own life instances.

Seeing the expression that she wore to make her words, Hitoshi said, "Your kind, Tyuule."

"Eh?" Her, kind?

"More often than none, the thought never occurs to us who are looking forwards. We see these things as detriments to our future. But you don't want to forget about those things left behind, you want them to be a part of your future as well. That's why I'm saying you're kinder than you make everyone believe."

Why? She wondered, why did he always have to say such things that would always shake her resolve.

"It also made me wonder at times, why didn't you just run away?"

"….. Run…. away?" The thought had obviously never occurred to her.

"Only, now I know." Hitoshi spoke as he handed a few denarii coins over to a vendor of dried perishables in exchange for some tea leaves. It added a delay to her finding out what he meant by that, only serving to make her more anxious for the answer.

"You still treasure the lives that were lost that day and how meaningless they would vanish from memory if you turned your back from this duty… to your people."

His answer was everything she didn't want to hear and yet had to. He had discovered her past in some way or another, there was no other reason to doubt it. Hitoshi had always been resourceful even if he was pacifistic by nature.

"So…. You know the truth then…" She could feel her entire heart drop into a cold abyss, he knew, so would he abandon her as everyone else had? Her face held a look of anguish as if she was about to crack in some way even if she was unconsciously doing so.

In that moment, a hand rested upon her head with warmth.

"Someone as shameless as they describe could never be this person who could bears such resentment, carries such a strong conviction… or wears such a beautiful smile."

His hand ran down the left side to her cheek.

"It was never in doubt. That person is not the Tyuule I know."

Hitoshi's hand left her cheek as he turned around and observed the surroundings to ensure this was the place which she was to be in. It was the liberty she had to not have him look at the kind of tearing face that she wore. Tyuule hastily wiped her face, but no matter how many times her arm ran against her eyelids, the water wouldn't stop flowing.

A handkerchief was held out to her at her convenience.

"I'm sorry."

The fabric quickly soaked up whatever remained. "….. why are you saying that?..."

"I know it's not the thing you want to hear the most, but I just got a little carried away."

Hitoshi's face looked a little sorry for what he had done.

"Thanks for indulging in my selfishness. I won't pursue your past any further."

"No… it is fine." Almost like the sun shining through the clouds, her Mona Lisa smile captured a radiance that Hitoshi was not prepared for when it struck. Several passing pedestrians had also caught a glance, getting distracted and causing accidents in their surroundings.

Tyuule held out the silk handkerchief to an utterly dazed Hitoshi, who reached out in response. However, his expression of surprise and flushed exterior had yet to recover.

Wrapping her hands around his as she placed the cloth in his palms. Tyuule thought to take advantage of the his stupor and connected a quick kiss to his cheek.

"… So, um-….. we're at your stop… Mm-ahem-…" Was this really Hitoshi? It was never like him to stutter like he was now. This was a bit of payback for all the times she had been awkward in his midst and he reacted like it was normal, and it was very satisfying.

Hitoshi was right though, this was the place and it was around the time as well, exactly five hours from dusk.

"Thank you, Furuta. This trip with you was your idea of comforting me, was it not." To remove her anxiousness. Hitoshi only responded with scratching of his scalp as an accurate answer.

"I'll stay here around till you come back."

"That will not be necessary. I will be back. Trust me."

Trust her, she was asking for him to have faith in her abilities. Any further refusal would cross that line of doubt in trust.

"Alright, I'll stay for an hour. Just as a precaution or if they don't show up. Then I'll return to the villa."

Tyuule laughed through her hand covering her face. When did he become this protective of her? At this rate, he'll bail her out of anything and everything. Just like with Hardy, to confront the Goddess of the Underworld was by no means a small feat. Where she shivered, Hitoshi stood strong and assertive. But now, after this, she knew that even he had an adorable side to him.

"Even though we have faced a Goddess?"

"These guys are crooks, Tyuule. Their god is gold and vanity."

"Then, I should appeal to their inner zeal and piety to their "god"." Tyuule declared as she left him to carry on with her mission. Here she was, the strong and confident woman that Hitoshi realised was the key.

Tyuule walked on without Hitoshi who stayed his ground watching her walk to the door of a building described in that parchment. Walking in on her own as it was unlocked.

Even with her gone, Hitoshi stood in the empty alleyway. Staring at the door which she entered. He stood there not because of his promise to stay around in case she needed help at the last minute.

But because of the weight of what he was about to do next. The thought had been lingering in his mind the entire time since he set off with her. No. It was probably when he ordered that arrow to be fired.

" _This is unlike you."_

The boy in the clinical garb stood directly behind him where the flowing human traffic continued about their daily activities.

"Shut up."

" _If she finds out…."_

"I know what I'm doing." Of course, he did. He knew exactly how wrong it was on so many levels, yet he was still doing it. He needed to weaponize that army to counter the ulterior motive of "them", but this was also about of her, Tyuule.

" _You'll break her heart."_

(bang) A bin lid came flying the boy's way, but never hit even close to him.

"I said shut up!" He screamed at him like a lunatic losing it. The pedestrians quicken their steps as they tried to avoid that mad man in the alleyway.

The boy no longer said anything, but the expression of sadness and disappointment remained on him. He always did this, this phantom always came when he had even the slightest of self-doubts. Questioning him, questioning his morality even when it was justifiable and pragmatic.

" _It hurts, doesn't it. Why do you still such things?"_

Was he referring to this welling pain in his chest, or something else?

"… I just want to help everyone. Like you did." He wasn't like him, he struggled with "human" emotions everyday. How he should behave, react, what he shouldn't do and what was expected. With only so many skills that truly did "help" people, cooking was the only real thing he had. Everything else was a weaponised emotion, set to kill or benefit his killing efficiency. Nothing that brought happiness.

" _Even if it means hurting yourself."_

But if he didn't use it against Kaede and the rest, people would get hurt or die in an instant. This game of politics and war had its rules completely rewritten since Abo arrived, when Kaede reintroduced himself and "their" resurgence. These were killers, honed since young, dangerous monsters that had been used to protect their tiny archipelago of Japan from foreign beasts of power. And now, they no longer answered to the Imperial Family. Who in turn would never reveal their existence to the public for fear of their own guard dog biting its master's hand.

"I've made my decision. And there is nothing you can do to change my mind." Swallowing his gut, he made his declaration, the boy knew it was useless to dissuade him further.

" _I forgive you, I always have. Forgive yourself."_

The boy disappeared as the crowd passed him. The answer to his request, he also knew. This wasn't the first time it had said the same thing over and over. Hitoshi's response would always remain the same.

"Never."

* * *

There wasn't a single occupant, Tyuule kept glancing at the parchment with the directions to this abandoned liquor store. All the while, maintaining high vigilance of the surroundings. She swiped the furniture with her finger, the amount of dust caught told her it fell into disuse for around four to six months, yet the footprints across the floor were continuous. Serious traffic had been moving through here.

So she followed the trail further into the shophouse which led into a bedroom, however, she was presented with a cold trail and a dead end as the place had no other passages. The trail was for at least dozens walking through here, they couldn't all have been just waiting in the bedroom for nothing.

Tyuule was convinced they wouldn't waste their efforts on conveying such a pressing message onto Zorzal if they were all just empty talk. No. they were being extremely cautious in their methods, such that it depended on her to find her way into their hideout. With her strong analytical powers, she scrutinized every detail of the area. The walls, the furniture, the floor and the ceiling. The wind blew the sweat that she had attained from being in this stuffy place gently.

Wind. In an enclosed space?

That was clearly not right, she felt for the flow with her hands, anticipating even the slightest current to give her anymore hints. A fluid vacuum could be felt from around the wardrobe area, as her ears picked up what sounded like a wind tunnel. She pushed the wardrobe to which a distinct click resounded, triggering a mechanism that moved the heavy piece of furniture aside on its own.

"…"

Before her, a hidden entrance uncovered itself. A smuggler's tunnel, so this store was just a front for it true intended purpose. How could a liquor store survive with its entrance in an unseen alley?

A torch had been lit and was hanging along the walkway, meaning, something was here recently, and she was definitely in the right place.

The stench evidently pointed out that this passage was connected to the sewers somewhere. Taking the torch, she proceeded onwards down the steps to what was indeed a sewer tunnel.

Should she go forward or backwards, there was no other indicators to direct her.

That's when the pattering of feet contacting the filthy puddles echoed out in the quiet but spacious underground tunnel.

"Who goes there?" Turning around, she demanded of the presence as she shone the torch in the direction of the sounds.

Light casted a shadow of a silhouette that was awfully familiar yet strange. The silhouette had pronounced ears, two long ears to be precise. A Warrior Bunny no doubt, and one ear missing its top end. Deliberately cut off to say the least.

This woman's arrival caused her great concern, Tyuule was familiar with the thoughts of her own kin towards her.

"Are you with Janus, answer me!" Her hand was at the handle of a knife in the back of her garb.

The Warrior Bunny's reaction was the most peculiar thing, she was clearly aware of her, yet just stood there with composure like no other. Where if it had been others of their kin, they would most certainly be vying to rip her in two and desecrate her corpse in the name of all those fallen. That was not to say, the dark-haired Warrior Bunny was anything but happy to see her. There was a tinge of cold indifference to her expression and eyes.

"So, the idiot prince sent you, did he?"

Tyuule didn't know how to answer that. What went on in her mind previously was that it was in fact a clever trap set deliberately to lure her out, it was in fact too intelligent for her hot-blooded kin to even adopt. Now, she wasn't so sure. But it seemed that they had prepared for the eventually of her coming down here. Their intelligence resources were indeed deeply rooted.

"Follow." Without saying another word, she turned around and walked into the darkness without issue. Tyuule technically could as well, but being in an unfamiliar place, she would prefer to see what was in her surroundings her more clearly.

As she kept up with that woman's footsteps, the light of her torch barely lit this woman's appearance as well as she would like. Light dark-coloured clothing meant for ease of movement and glistening muscles under the light of glistening sweat, she was a fighting type. Yet, Tyuule saw no weapon on her, no Kopis blade, no sword or was that strangely shaped stick resting on her shoulder in one hand it? For some reason, that weapon looked nostalgic, but she could put her finger on it. And the woman herself…

"Have we met?" Those words came out unconsciously and could not be taken back. She had merely murmured it, but the woman's ears could hear a fly wing beat without problem.

The woman's feet stopped as a dangerous feeling rose from her for a brief moment before being voluntarily suppressed.

"I was in your Royal Guard." She said so casually.

A chill ran through Tyuule like no other, of all the people who would have despised her the most would be none other than her former-Royal Guard. The ones who felt the most betrayed.

"…. So, even you can wear guilt…." After her scoff, she turned back and continued onwards.

Leaving Tyuule honestly surprised by her indifference. This woman's nature must been tweaked by this organisation, into something dangerous and controlled. She was acting very unlike a Warrior Bunny.

A change of scenery five minutes later, as they reached arrived at a passage with sections of arching beams on both sides. Here, the woman stopped and stood like she was on standby.

Tyuule was left to watch her surroundings of the new locations she had been brought to, torches hung all around like there was to be a social gathering in of all places here. The sound of a mechanism churned as metal checker grate for filtering excess filth were lowered, acting also as bars preventing an escape. It would be a lie if she was to say she didn't feel threatened and helpless, for some reason her mind thought of Hitoshi. A controlled breathing helped keep her composure and calm

"Impressive, is it not?" A voice inquired of her from the top of one of the arches over looking the vast network of tunnels, here was a rather intricate and complex structure she had not seen before even among the Imperial Capital landmarks.

"Not the choice of meeting area, if that is what you ask." Tyuule answered calmly.

"Not at all, I am referring to the architecture. Build during the first founding of the Empire. It is said that it can no longer be replicated even by the Empires best engineers. And yet, everyday for the last seven hundred known years of rule, the populace above remain ignorant to the true marvels that support their daily lives. Could you imagine how helpless they would be without these systems?"

A hooded figure came into view, well-cloaked and appearance concealed. Still, light illuminated the figure's existence to her.

"Janus, I presume?"

"Indeed." He answered. Tyuule was finding it strange that his voice sounded inhuman, like it was intentionally distorted, and this spacious area was creating echos which made it hard for her to pick up and record his voice in her head for future reference. It appeared that this person had been very scrutinous indeed.

"Just you two?" An arrogance underlined her voice as she referred to their presence of only two individuals. The hooded man and the Warrior Bunny.

"Not quite." And at the end of his words, a whole assembly of hooded individuals revealed themselves, standing underneath one of the many arches. Each cloaked in the same crimson fabric, each was adorned with a clear white mask with a strange symbol on each of their own, unique to each of them. Some strange alien written character.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my peers." The first hooded figure who stood closer to the light revealing his own symbol mask bowed formally.

"I am Alpha." The hooded figure gave something that didn't sound like a name, more like a designation.

"""We are the Janus Syndicate.""" The hooded figures answered in unison.

"Welcome…. To the Mycenaean Court. Tyuule, Queen of the Warrior Bunnies."

If that woman knew who she was, it was likely she told them. Or was it the other way around. She couldn't say.

Tyuule had a question that was gnarling at her. "The intention was never to negotiate with His Highness, was it?"

"Of course not. Everything has been quantified in order to bring forth a single outcome. And that outcome was you."

It was by no coincidence. Tyuule understood that, for such an intelligent group, why would they who understood Zorzal and his capabilities seek to work with him? They didn't. So what did they want with her?

"What is it that you want from me, then?" She went straight to the point without beating around the bush.

"Not what we want, but what we hope to come to an agreement in."

"… Excuse me?"

"We want to come under a mutual agreement of understanding with you. We want you to join us."

"Join you? And what exactly do you do, actually?" Tyuule asked in a provocative manner that she had often used on people to either frighten them with threats or insult their intellect.

"Many things. But to give the short summary, we right the wrongs."

Upon hearing that, Tyuule almost burst out into tears laughing which she did anyway.

"How is your venture to fling that foolish prince into despair going?" In an instant, Tyuule lost all of her humour and glared at the hooded figure named Alpha icily.

"What about it?" It was considered a polite way of telling him it was none of their business.

"Perhaps I should phrase it differently, how close are you to fulfilling your last ambition?"

"That's none of your business!" She shouted in away that caused the very ground to tremble around her.

"On the contrary, what we what is exactly what you want."

So, just because they had the same goals they wished to partner up. Who were they joking? Her expression said it all.

"I am doing fine, I do not need your assistance. I have everything I need." She once again refused them. All she wanted was to settle this negotiation of five thousand Suwani and be out of here.

"You mean like the Haryo and Furuta?"

Her ears twitched at the mention of Furuta. She understood if they knew that the Haryo were covertly in cahoots with her in the ruination of the Empire….. But Furuta? Her inner alarm went off like a wild siren with worry.

"God of Cookery is a powerful word to be casually passed around these days." So, they knew that as well.

"You surely have dug your nails into the heart of that one, have you not?" She could hear a chuckle under his voice not to her liking at all as he implied her seducing him into submission. But only she knew that it was far from the case and perhaps the opposite of it.

"I cannot say the same for that half-breed though."

"Bouro is loyal enough." Rarely would she compliment that disgusting pig, but when it came to serving her queries and intelligence needs that she could not do on her own, he excelled greatly.

"Loyal enough you say….." Tyuule had reason to believe he doubted her words.

"Take a look over at Parna over here." Alpha motioned over to the dark-haired Warrior Bunny standing guard strangely in vigilance.

"If I asked her to jump head long into every conceivable adversity and accomplish her mission… or not. You could say that it was no different from what she used to be for you long ago."

Tyuule could not help but turn away in shame. This was one of the people that she had truly failed. But if that woman was loyal, why was she working with another organisation instead of the kingdom she protected as a warrior. And if not Tyuule herself, then why not her kinsfolk?

"So you see it after all, Tyuule. There is not such thing as indefinite loyalty….. except through death."

Tyuule still didn't understand what this was all about.

"So if you really are in control over Bouro…. Why did he send these Haryo to watch over you?"

As if the very stillness of the premises was shaken by words alone, even Tyuule could make out the sounds of hesitant scratching around the walls from shoes or gloves rubbing against the dampness of the sewer walls. It couldn't be…..

"Parna, kill all but one."

With just that sentence alone. The Warrior Bunny shouldered the firearm and lined up the ghost ring sights upon the first of the hidden spies dispatched by one she thought loyal or at very least, beguiled and committed to their agreement.

Then came a discharge of deafening sound that Tyuule could only remember all too clearly. One of those weapons of the Japanese Army. The nature of the confines and hollow of the area increased the thunder of the firearm that was Parna's M3 Benelli shotgun.

At the end of the discharge and a very wet bursting sound, a distinct cry was heard, followed by a plop of a corpse. Riddled with tiny holes around its torso area.

(BooBooBoom)

Even if she was slightly off by a few centimetres, the spread of buckshot compensated for the loss of accuracy with shear volume of fire. At the end of her salvo, three corpses fell into the dirty puddles with the same impressions as the first.

Tyuule could only stand watch, as the Warrior bunny named Parna who was in possession of a firearm, cut down those silhouettes of Haryo tribesmen with her own brand of brutality and efficiency.

The Haryo who numbered more than her and had thought that today was easy pickings in delivering captured members of that organisation that dared threaten His Highness were finding the tables turned very badly in their favour. The remainder of their group that either failed to reach Parna or died attempting to take a hostage of the Mycenaean Court found themselves trapped by the metal grates that had been lowered previous, and no other alternative route existed. They shook these cage covers as frantically as they could.

"We give up! We surrender!(Boom) -uurgh!"

"Stop! Stop!"

(Boom) But Parna didn't heed their pleas, she had a single order. Kill all, leave one.

Upon reaching her last shell with a distinct click, they foolishly thought she was unable to fend them off. And in their haughty arrogance, she bludgeoned them with the buttstock or impaled them with the mounted bayonet. In this style hand to hand combat, Tyuule saw the Warrior Bunny that was in Parna.

"Please! Please!-…" The last one was at his knees kow-towing repeatedly for his life to be spared.

"Answer me, creature. And consider yourself freed." Hearing this off Alpha, he was of course elate.

"Bouro sent you, did he not?"

"Yes! Yes!- To watch over Mistress Tyuule!"

"And did he say what to look for, specifically?" Alpha asked.

"H-He wanted to know if Mistress Tyuule would make other allies behind His Highness's back."

That was down right treachery, to hold and search for suspicions against his own boss, only to inform those higher in the hierarchy. Bouro was moving beyond their partnership to assert his devotion to Zorzal. In other words, he was also reporting to the Crown Prince on her activities.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

When Alpha asked this, the half-breed was hesitant to make an answer.

"Well, its either you say it or we will never let you go." Alpha told him.

"I-… I do not know exactly when…. We have constantly rotated, h-however, I had begun taking this duty at around two years ago?"

Tyuule was utterly shocked, that would have meant that since the time she begun engaging the Haryo, Bouro was already at that stage.

"Will that be all you require? Can this one leave now?"

"Mn. Yes. You may leave. Parna, free this one." The Haryo turned its back thinking he would finally get out of this hell hole alive and report his findings to Bouro in exchange for a hefty reward. Only to have his dreams dashed as a knife was stabbed through his back protruding out from the front of his torso.

"Free him from life, that is." Alpha commented before turning his attention like the others of the court back to the star of today.

"Now, back to where we were. You were saying about Bouro's loyalty?"

"You have made your point, Janus. So what is it you want from me?!"

"Like I have already said, we want what you want. The ruination the Empire that Zorzal seeks which is nothing."

"Then our ideals are different." Tyuule made it clear again.

"They are to a certain extent, but not in the way you would believe." But Alpha was about to made it clear on his end.

"You want the destruction of the Empire and in turn Zorzal fall under the weight of guilt and despair. The probability of that happening is debatable. However, we seek for it to happen as well. Only, our perception of the Empires destruction does not encompass those against him."

"So you seek to aid the pro-peace faction. But I do not."

"We are not aiding them so to say, they are more a less neutral beneficiaries of our actions. In other words, if they became collateral to the effects of these influences of this insurgency, it is of no concern to us." That still meant nothing to her.

"Which is where you come in. Because the Crown Princess's opposing new order will not be the only beneficiaries to our actions that dictate the flow of events."

What did this mean?

"So are you implying that I will be a beneficiary as well?"

"Indeed, though not in the sense that you may picture at first. We have a project which we would like to leave in your capable hands."

"What do I stand to gain from this… project?"

"That is for you to decide, and only if you chose to accept this endeavour wholeheartedly."

Honestly, what did she stand to lose? She was currently short on reliable allies which the Janus Syndicate had just shown from the decimation of the corpses all over belonging to the Haryo. But what about the Janus Syndicate itself? They had such powerful intelligence networks they knew everything about Zorzal, about the Japanese. Instead of Zorzal gaining a new ally, it was secretly her.

"Let us pretend for a moment that I accepted your proposal. What kind of resources will you loan to me?" She was curious to know.

"You will have access to our intelligence and moles within the Imperial Army and of the prince's inner circle. The Haryo will equally be under surveillance and their whereabout instantly reported to you at a moments notice by your private secretary and sub team."

An impressive array of resources and manpower to achieve that sort of knowing, she had to admit.

"However, we expect the same amount of effort on your end." Naturally, they wanted her to do the job she was given properly.

So it was a whole new network intelligence in exchange for doing this pet project of theirs and joining their fraternity to some extent. She didn't see much detriment or problems with this arrangement that as he described, benefited her greatly.

"I'm in."

"Music to my ears." Alpha declared.

"So what is this project you want me to work on?"

At her inquiry, the Warrior bunny named Parna brought over a stack of documents sandwiched by a file. Handing it to her, she received it and noticed the title written in elaborate ethnic Warrior Bunny hieroglyphs.

"Kopis…. Revive-… Restore…?" She struggled to make sense of this inscription. An emblem of a kopis stood out prominently with a laurel wreath in the background.

"Kopis Restoration." Parna corrected her much to her annoyance that she couldn't even understand their own native historic writing. Tyuule had been out of touch for longer than she cared for to a civilisation and heritage that was already in ashes.

"So I am meant to be rebuilding something. Restoring what?"

If there was a grin behind that mask, she could have sworn it was there when he disclosed to her the true contents of the file that she held and the very mind rattling nature of its workings.

Even upon returning with the aid of Janus in her revenge, Tyuule would still reflect back on whether she should have taken what was essentially the Devil's hand. For there was no real way of truly accepting or believing something that was said like…..

"Restoration of the Warrior Bunny Kingdom."

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Update: 4/12/2018)

I'm currently working on the next chapter, or should I say next two chapters. To be released on the same day. This "arc" so to say by its lengthy plot comes in two parts. So I hope to bring it to you within a day or two from this update. Thanks for supporting and merry christmas in advance.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Hallowed Child Part 1

Author's Notes:

Part One of Two

As stated above, was a single chapter that exceeded my usual word count, so i divided it to two portions.

* * *

Zorzal wasn't terribly fond of unnecessary roaming about in the midst of an artic winter coming from the mountains, however this matter was different. Tradition dictates the sovereign and leader to mingle with his soldiers on their level. Besides Tyuule's incessant reminders, this was the one thing even he understood as a "military" commander. Donning a thick animal fur coat, trunkling through the knee-deep snow that had amassed in but overnight.

His expectations were however not met by reality, no processions, nor waving banners, just another ordinary day within the garrison fort of the 5th Legion. What was he expecting when his trip was an unofficial one?

This hubris changed however, the instant a shout was given causing men to stop their routine to gather at one point. No bell tolling meant it wasn't an emergency, yet they moved with a equal urgency, huffing warm breaths in the cold air. Not anxious, but eager.

"What is all this rushing about?" The crown prince demanded off his designated liaison officer who dripped sweat off his brow pondering on how to explain.

"I-It must be Chef Furuta, he's probably introducing another one of those strange techniques to the troops just like he does every week."

"They appear to be headed to the smithies camp." Tyuule observed the flowing sea of men and their general direction.

The Crown Prince's eyes fell dauntingly upon the officer once more.

"Sir Seamus gave him permission to access the camps."

"What the heck is all this?" The tone of annoyance from Zorzal made the officer worry more.

"Chef Furuta frequents this camp weekly. H-…. He sets up these presentations on field techniques we have never seen before yet appear extremely practical."

"Furuta's been doing that?" Hitoshi wasn't exactly free all the time with Zorzal's irregular hunger pang demands after significant night activities. If he did, then he was truly an embodiment of his namesake title.

"Your Highness, shall we take a look?" Tyuule's suggesting awoke him from his hubris.

"Then, with your permission, I shall lead the way!" Zorzal gave his consent to the officer who volunteered to lead them to their intended destination.

Arriving in the sheltered forge grounds, an evergrowing crowd blocked sight of an open workshop table, the armorer didn't seem to mind as he took a break to watch as well. Squeezing their way through without difficulty, they spotted Hitoshi seated amidst the encirclement of troops watching his actions. Zorzal, about to announce his presence was stopped by Tyuule to silently observe before passing judgement.

"Take your intestine-wrapped meat and drop it into your standard-issue waterskin….." As such, Hitoshi continued with his presentation uninterrupted. He threw a pound of meat ration into a fresh intestine wrap along with some common herbs, tying the ends before dropping it into a leather waterskin, the Imperial equivalent to a canteen bottle. He then threw in a folded paper sachet along with it into the empty waterskin, then begun to pour a small portion of water into it. He sealed the container and within a few seconds, steam began to emerge from the opening. Fascinating the soldiers even further who thought this was some sort of magic manipulation, but Hitoshi confirmed that this was a scientific phenomenon.

"You're looking at an exothermic reaction. To give a simple analogy, if you toss water on boiling oil it produces steam and smoke. That by-product is a reaction between the oil and water, other reactions are violent or mild depending on materials."

"Exor-…ther…" Some were struggling to pronounce that word he used, as Hitoshi exhibited superior chemistry on par with alchemists despite being a cook.

"So in other words, this reaction produces heat that boils the water and cooks the meat." A voice that everyone recognized as the Legion Commander Seamus made an intelligent deduction that even Zorzal hadn't fully understood.

"Quite right, sir." His men seem to understand better with his summary, while their eyes watched the steaming waterskin with anticipation.

(Whistle) The waterskin made a distinct kettle sound due to the brass cap he placed upon it. Telling them all that it was ready without explanation. Fishing out the intestine-wrapped meat that had acted as an insulate, preventing contamination by the magnesium hydroxide residue formed from the reaction. Hitoshi unraveled the bindings, opening a fully cooked piece of chicken that had its delicious wavering scent infect every one of the soldiers surrounding them.

"Any takers?" Hitoshi pierced it with a knife and held it out.

"I-I will!" Faces turned only to find the Crown Prince amidst them without realizing, kneecaps began to touch the ground as all knelt before their sovereign.

"Rise, all. I come informally, so there is no need for pleasantries." Zorzal repeated the line Tyuule made him say. As he walked forward to claim that insignificant piece of meat which he had no intention of having at first. But Tyuule's insistence that he should, made him reluctantly pull it off Hitoshi's knife and examine its texture. It was simply no different from what the chef cooked him everyday.

Zorzal threw it into his mouth and chewed. "Mmm…. Good."

The troops took his word for it, discussing excitedly about having their next hot meal this way. Zorzal continued to chew, without realizing the positive impact of his actions. His display had shown the troops he was steadfast and without a shed of doubt where many among them were hesitant to try it first. Tyuule had made him seem to have humility in his ways, Hitoshi had shown he was without fear of the unknown. Even if none of that was true, the soldiers believed what they saw.

"What is this method called?" Tyuule asked the most important question that no one had asked as of yet.

"It's a flameless ration heater." Hitoshi raised another paper sachet and said. "All you need are these field utensils I just used and this, it holds magnesium and iron fillings. That's what reacts with the water to give you the boil." The soldiers were quite astounded by its true function and talked amongst themselves.

As for the officers in the crowd, conversing diligently with their Legion Commander on his connection with Hitoshi and whether he could secure these materials to replicate it for their logistics. All of them realized the strategic value of this simple concoction. Morale was a constant factor during war, to maintain it was to keep the army intact. And a hot meal could always do wonders to tired troops amidst a siege or trekking long distance in this uncomfortable chilling weather and terrain. This was especially useful to frontline and reconnaissance troops where fire discipline was strickly enforced to keep their stealth.

But their hopes were answered as Hitoshi flipped open a box he previously sat on. Neatly stacked inside were these folded paper sachets in significant numbers. "I have a couple sachets with me now, if you gentlemen want, feel free to take one back."

The moment he declared this, a mass frenzy was about to occur. "One per person, if you're in scouting elements, I'll let you get away with two."

"I think thanks are in order, right men?" Seamus reminded them there was a person to give gratitude to for preparing these for them. Routinely drilled into them, the troops and officers included crisply saluted with a clenched fist to their chest.

"The one you should be thanking is not me, but His Highness." An opportunity presented itself for Hitoshi to advertise Zorzal to the soldiery and he wouldn't miss it. The more loyal they were, the lower the variables interfering his plans and Zorzal's inevitable downfall was.

"Three cheers to His Highness!" Seamus took the hint quickly to springboard Zorzal's appeal amongst the men.

"""Caesar!... Caesar!... Caesar!""""

A deafening roar accompanied by the drumming of swords against shield, thundered the ground with the Legions expression of adoration for their prince.

Coming in initially disappointed, he left quite content. With Tyuule and Hitoshi in tow with the Legion Commanders escorting them out through the gates, Zorzal's ride back under Praetorian Guard awaited him. Today was a good day….

"Your Highness, if it is not to presumptuous-…." Tyuule spoke once in the carriage.

"What is it, Tyuule? Speak up." He was in a good mood to answer. "And by the way, you did good through Furuta." He commended her.

"Actually…. That was entirely Furuta." Not her, but Furuta? It was kind of strange, but perhaps that time in Basson Prison had indeed straightened him out.

"What are you thinking, Tyuule?" Perhaps she thought otherwise.

"Furuta may be supporting you, however his over-familiarity can have it's double-edge."

An ominous sign she was trying to convey. "….. I'm listening."

"Furuta might do what serves you best, however it will clash with the ideals of your most trusted confidants, given by his noteworthy friction with Lord Herm and Calasta. Furthermore, he commands respect amongst your legions that the former two do not."

Zorzal noticed it too, that was public knowledge. However, he figured there was one other she failed to mention, herself. Tyuule was on worst terms with Furuta, Bouro confirmed it. She was concerned about Furuta's intelligence and wanted him a distance from Zorzal or gotten rid of. How cute, to see her jealous for attention.

"What do you suggest?" Zorzal asked with a smirk thinking these thoughts.

"I believe Furuta is qualified for a reward."

"A reward?" Tyuule nodded.

"Work for incentive is a natural given. But as you know, Furuta stubbornly resists even trinkets. Not readily accepting what most men crave. Money, influence, power."

"He is quite the blacksheep, huh?" Zorzal agreed with a chuckle.

"Even so, his efforts are widely known, yet you have not rewarded him well. It reflects badly upon your subjects." Zorzal wasn't so clear how that worked, so Tyuule enlightened him further.

"They would think, "Furuta works so meritlessly hard, why should I do the same then?"."

"Cheh! If they dare think of slacking behind my back!-…" Zorzal understood know very clearly.

"That is why you need to show them otherwise. Showing only, to be precise." Zorzal's temper flare died instantly.

"You mean like an act?"

"That is exactly what I mean. And I have just the thing Your Highness can bestow that will not cost you a Denarii."

"Ho?" Zorzal was thoroughly interested and amused to see how Tyuule plotted against Hitoshi.

"I have run through your estates and capital numerous times, as Your Highness has given me the privilege of handling." And she had done such a thankless job that he was so worry-free all this time.

"After consolidating your Highness's assets, it has come to my attention that there are a few lands which are behind payment of levies and are in fact pulling you "into the red"." In other words, liabilities.

Zorzal showed immediate disdain for those that couldn't provide yet expected his protection. Still, they were Imperial Territories.

"And you want me to give him one of these useless territories, huh? I see." Tyuule nodded with a deceivingly brilliant smile, Zorzal too let out a wry smile. How the day would go off with such promising ends.

* * *

Subterranean Telta: Two Days Ago –

Restoration of the Warrior Bunny Kingdom? Restore what? There was nothing left.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hardly. And do I have the unanimous approval of the court?" The voice of Janus, Alpha asked of the hooded members of their fraternity. Each nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, on behalf of the court, I approve your membership. Your codename shall be Iota." He declared as he tossed over an object she caught on reflex. This object turned out to be a mask, one with an archaic symbol carved upon its bone white exterior, representing an "ι".

"Io…. ta." Tyuule repeated as if memorizing the pronounciation of that alien vowel.

"Court dismissed." With their objective accomplished the hooded figures melted into the shadows back to their regular jobs and lives.

"Please wait a moment! You are expecting me to build an entire Kingdom from scratch?!" Worried that Alpha might disappear as well, she gave her petition for reluctance.

Answering her was a scoff instead. "I guess she can't do it after all, Master. It's to be expected, that unassertiveness has always been a prevalent weakness of hers." As if she knew her on a personal level, Parna belittled her sense of self-doubt. Parna was without a doubt unconvinced that Tyuule was key to her master's exploits.

"Manners, Parna." But instead, Alpha reprimanded her with composure. "Tyuule is now our associate, and you will work under her in future." The Black-haired Warrior Bunny behaved to show that she only seemed to respect her master's opinion.

"Anyone would feel hesitant to such an endeavor, because not everyone could pull it off. But she can. She just needs a guarantee that it will work in her favour regardless of the worst to come." No plan was smooth, what sort of leverage would she get to ensure they stayed on track?

"Please explain." Tyuule desired to know what that was.

"It is in the wisdom of a certain party of interest that "alternatives" be sought to the fragile and fragmenting Empire. A faction with moldable affliations, a sovereignty that is self-sufficient as is its take towards a jingoistic approach to foreign policy. For this goal, they will provide the necessary strategic and technological resources that give us the edge to a starting population in the thousands against the tens of thousands forming the Imperial Army."

Defeating sixty thousand Imperial Soldiers and thousands more auxiliary troops to be specific. Still, no matter how she thought about it, there was no faction capable of giving such an edge, especially to a backwater existence.-… No. There actually was one.

"… The Japanese?"

"It has been written in your dossier with all the relevant details, take the time to read, will you kindly?" While acknowledging this without giving the name, casually passing off her surprise wasn't good enough for her.

"What stake do they have in this?" Alternatively, what would they gain from rebuilding the fallen kingdom?

"When this Civil War ends, who do you think stands the most to gain from this?" With her mighty intellect and dabbling in politics she knew the answer to that.

"The Allied Kingdoms." Alpha's nod was an affirmation to the right answer.

"Vassal states long dissatisfied with the Imperial Rule will assert their independence now that the weakened Imperial war cog cannot maintain its grip upon their protectorate. Therefore, losing their annual tributes and quite possibly the commerce itself. The Empire will face the biggest fall by economy yet with their treasuries empty and grain prices inflated beyond the average of what common folk let alone the wealthy could afford. There will be no reason to maintain this sort of bureaucracy, so anarchy and feudalism will arise." He was entirely correct, this was the end for the Empire which Tyuule had originally intended in the intricacies of her plan, but he was one of the few that actually see it with such foresight.

"Is that all their relations with Princess Pina amounts to?" Somehow after all that happened during Pina's rescue by that detestable man she couldn't really predict Japans thinking anymore.

"Japan has problems of their own like any nation, they are not running a charity function after all. But their relation to the Empire is still symbolically important being strategically closest to Alnus Gate. So symbolic it stays." So that's it. Their relations were purely on face value alone, that's what Alpha was trying to convey. Looking at it logically, it made sense. There was no way the Japanese would want to shoulder the debt and recovery costs of the massive Empire. At most, military assistance was the bare minimum. But now, the even though no words were said, the Empire was effectively Japans vassal.

"However, additional alliances would be valuable from the foreign affair perspective. Which in this case would be any emerging power with solidifying hold over resources of value, and that is something they will not shy away from." What parliament truly wanted to know amongst the numerous reports of the Special Region weren't the variety of monsters about or the presence of magic, no. They wanted to know if there were natural resources of value at home that the inhabitants here wouldn't value as highly. One such mineral was oil.

The Special Region was a whole world worth of oil fields untapped. The Americans wanted it, the Russians wanted it, and the Chinese wanted it the most. If Japan couldn't find the blessing before it became a curse, they might decide to cut all ties and possibly destroy the gate. Doing so would earn the ire of the world but preserve the political and economical status quo.

Tyuule was thinking of a matter entirely different. With any emerging kingdom what it required most was not just resources but recognition. A nobody building his own country in someone elses backyard was equal to rebellion and dealt with in respective of the country's domestic policies. But if the Japanese were to acknowledge this Warrior Bunny Kingdom, the Empire couldn't ignore such a recognition that could potentially worsen their ties with their only clutch for economic recovery.

"That is our future. But for now, a settlement needs building."

"You say that as if we have a place to build it. I am looking into this collection and see no such place." Tyuule raised the file, bare of such necessary information.

"Now, that is where you will have to be creative." Tyuule frowned at such wayward words.

"Do not worry, I will not leave you without guidance." Alpha would provide her a hint, this, she was most eager to hear.

"You will tell Zorzal of a critical imbalance in the court."

"Between who?"

"Between Furuta and the Infamous Four." That wasn't even an official title, but one well-known amongst the company of Zorzal. Mudra, Calasta, Woody and Herm.

"Induce him into a situation where he would be forced to chose between one or the other, then feed him an alternative. Reward Furuta with a relatively unknown and indesirable plot of land near the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow."

Bait Zorzal by a carrot stick. That she could do easily, however, Furuta…..?

"Why there?"

"The mountains and forests will provide a decent deterrence to unwitting invaders. The rest becomes inconsequential." There was a plethora of things to worry about anyway. But for now, she was informed that the Japanese, or at least a fraction of them were going to provide industrial aid. What was the state of politics in Japan, she had no clue.

There was just one issue though, even if the plan was workable.

"What if Furuta refuses it?" It was fair to say that, since she had seen him act based on higher morals. But Alpha also answered with reasonable assessment.

"Furuta only does what he thinks ensures status quo. If Zorzal were to order him accept, he will not shame him in front of his subjects."

"Even if what you say is true, then what reason would Furuta have to-…" Tyuule stopped her own sentence for a moment as she came upon a revelation, supported further by their silence.

"Furuta….. works with you?"

"No." Alpha answered in all his honesty, however Tyuule was a fool to believe it was just that.

"He is our medium to the Japanese." What a way to drop the bomb. He was the bridge for colluding with the Japanese, so he was a spy after all.

It was enlightening for her as it was weighing on her mood. She was both, surprised but disappointed. Then again, his actions were obvious more than she could count. He wasn't just intelligent, he was innovative, fearless and assertive. Qualities which weren't reflected with chefs. The only thing that kept her from being entirely betrayed in expectations was knowing how honest he was with others and himself. He did however fail to mention he was a spy but then again which spy would indulge on such about their identity. Her relationship with him was also pretty much don't ask don't tell so he wasn't entirely to blame.

Alpha watched her reaction and mumbled to himself as he plotted what to say next. "Like I said, he is a medium. Nothing else, if you are worried about his motives. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

Ask him herself? Alpha was certainly forward with his word, and there was no better way of understanding Hitoshi's motives than asking him directly. However, deep down she was afraid of asking and hearing his answer.

"This concludes our meeting, Parna will update you on the developments and the period to report in. We look forward to the results of your works, Iota."

With that, Alpha, the voice of Janus ended their conversations. Tyuule was made to walk back through the passage that led her here, with the ever silent and indifferent Parna. That did not mean Tyuule was absolved or forgotten, she knew that somewhere in her heart, the other member of her kin was burning with fury. She had just hidden it or either had an impressive control over her emotions.

"I will not make excuses….." Her sentence halted Parna in her footsteps during her escort out of the tunnels. "… for what you believe I did. I will show you what I can do now, so in exchange, in hope that you can give your full cooperation."

Tyuule said some of the hardest sentences she had ever been made to say. She knew that Parna would find no consolation in an apology from her, she was beyond redemption. The truth was whatever they had decided that day. Regardless, she had no choice but to depend on her for conveyances with Janus.

"Oh dear, to think you would expect me to just work with you contently?" The other Warrior Bunny replied in a belittling tone.

"I do not." Tyuule acknowledged it. "I want to know exactly what you feel about whenever I have an opinion. I want you to be as truthful about it, ruthless if need be."

"Truthful, huh?" It was piquing her interest. "Then I have a question, I'd very much like for you to answer."

"Of course, I will answer." Tyuule should've know better at the time, but her enthusiasm at Parna's playing along so far had clouded her advanced thought process. A set of teeth gleamed under the torch's illumination especially wide.

"Then, if you may….. What was going on in your head when you first declared a fight to the death by our side, only to give yourself over to the Imperial Prince?" The white elephant in the room to start off. Tyuule was mildly prepared for the eventually that such an inquiry would arrive. Though reflecting upon it, she was genuinely surprised that it was a Warrior Bunny that would be asking this question, knowing their unability to control sudden impulse. This was quite comforting in a way that this was perhaps the first time anyone demanded her side of the story among her kin when none bothered. If only Tyuule knew how late it was as Parna's next sentence was something only she amongst their kin knew. Because Parna didn't ask for what she already knew…

"Did you really think trading yourself-in would save our kingdom?"

Parna wanted to know how Tyuule would react when discovering she knew.

"….. Huh?" Of course it failed to register the first time she heard it. But after a few moments of having those words of cruel irony run laps around in her mind, it suddenly seemed as if what Parna said meant that she understood the truth. "…. Just now-… What did you just say?..." The tremble could be heard in her voice.

"Has your mind overworked itself?" Now the Warrior Bunny was taking joy in the stupor she wore, as Tyuule was now understanding that Parna was too far away from reconciling with.

"Honestly, I don't see what Master finds so spectacular about you at all. But really, thinking about it all back then….. Even I wouldn't expect our Queen to do something as stupid as give herself as a hostage. Dealing with that sort of scum, even the most dull-witted of our kin could see what was coming from a league away." Parna's demeaning laugh echoed through the hollow corners of the sewer. And all that time, Tyuule could only stand rigid as if under a paralysis spell.

"I gave-…"

…- Everything I could to protect all of you. My kingdom, my honour, my family, my life.- These words were drowned out by the maddening cacophony from Parna. For the later had reached an epiphany. The irony of her own situation, the opportunity to ridicule Tyuule as she pleased. The silverlining to the job her master had given her. In her laughter, Parna wasn't only laughing at Tyuule but her own naïve self not too long ago. Of how her nature of impulse and fears dictated her actions thus far.

But most of all, Parna laughed at what became of such an irresponsible person and the comeuppance she received for abandoning them.

"Serves you right!" There was never such a liberating feeling like stabbing her with malicious words she'd longed to plunge into Tyuule. Deeper than any knife blade could.

Tyuule asked her to speak truthfully, so Parna spoke from darkness of her blackened heart, delivering the most potent of blows to any sense of control Tyuule had over herself. Before either of them knew it, Parna had been pushed against the wall and locked by a hand grasping her cloak collar. Tyuule's subconscious had done the work for her before she even became aware of what she'd done.

"Even though giving myself up to protect everyone who was dear to me did not amount to even a single glimmer of hope… You-…You have no damn right!" Parna had pushed all the right buttons to the pressure that had built up over the last three years and they were conveyed through the thunderous sound of her roar resounding the tunnels.

Her sharp glare was returned with a cold and calculative persona. "No right?"

A hand clenched around Tyuule's wrist one moment, the next, she found her vision turned upside down. Rather, it wasn't just her sight, but her entire body had been flipped over by Parna's grappling throw.

(splash)

She may have landed on her buttocks, but she had been thrown hard enough that it took a while before her senses could recover. Before that could happen, the metallic tube of the firearm Parna wielded was lodged at her throat. Both pinning and slightly choking her, the other Warrior Bunny sat over her, applying weight to the shotgun wedged against Tyuule's windpipe. If Parna wished to take her life she could've done so long ago.

It was an effortless job for someone who was at peak physical strength compared to her who barely had any significant retraining without attracting the attention of Zorzal. As Tyuule struggled to breath and break free, Parna leaned over to her side without breaking a sweat and whispered in such a sweet yet sinister tone.

"Death has always been such a luxury for all of us. Sadly, we both know we can't afford it. If you thought dying without fulfilling your selfish vendetta was cruel, you have another thing coming. Warrior Queen." The shotgun had loosened a little, giving her the allowance of breaths, but Parna was far from done. She wanted her to hear this clearly, as a hand grabbed around her neck to face her.

"But true be told. I'm actually looking forward to seeing if you can prove master's gamble correct. You want my support, right? You'll have it. I'll be watching you, Tyuule. I'll be waiting for the moment you show weakness and hesitance as you did all those years ago." A look that could only be described as one of insanity loomed over her, stripping Tyuule of her defiant spirit.

"Because when you do, I'll find what's most precious to you, take it from you and then make you watch as I slowly tear it to shreds." Parna showed a face of ecstacy that exhibited crazed deviance and sadistic tendency. Every cell in Tyuule's body told her to escape, to hide from the demoness possessing her former-royal guard.

"You won't disappoint, right? Neh, you won't give me the pleasure of hunting those you cherish, right?" She inquired caressing one of her checks.

Perhaps she had merely traded one darkness for one much worse.

* * *

Imperial Regency, Telta: Present -

"I would like to grab everyone's attention for a moment. Furuta, step forward." Clearing his throat with the desire to cut in on Herm's report during dinner, Hitoshi approached with a kneel as he left aside serving for a higher priority.

Things had settled down with the attack by Janus. Tyuule returned with a list of trivial materials they wanted which the nobles could easily source for in place of the hefty sum of five thousand that was the hush money to hide their whereabouts. In exchange, an envoy arrived with a parcel containing topographic maps of where the Japanese were based, their numbers, their patrol routes. Vital intel that helped push their schedule for the massive assault forward. But would it still be relevant by the time they reached which could be from a week or two? Only the person called forth knew as he'd also reported it back to Hazama, allowing his superior officer time to counter-strategise. In a way, he was handing Zorzal's forces on the plate to the Jietai. Letting them end this war quicker so that the Imperial economy could pick itself from the slumps as soon as possible.

"It has been quite some time since I condemned you to the prisons."

"Twenty-one days to be exact, Your Highness."

"So you counted, huh? Well, you shaped up since then, so well done."

"My thanks, Your Highness." Hitoshi followed his gratitude with a bow.

"So it was thinking, a reward is in order. Tell me Furuta, how does becoming a Lord to your own territory sound?"

A chair screeched as it was hastily pushed back for Herm to rise from his seat.

"Your Highness, this is absurd! He should be grateful that your grace was great enough to allow him to crawl back!"

"Come now, Herm. You made your fair share of blunders as has everyone else in this room. I have even given you total control of the 9th Legion as well as a fiefdom in the Imperial Colonies to you for retirement." For someone who was easily provoked by objection, Zorzal's mirth was somewhat alien to them.

"Ah-…but-…"

"I am just being fair to everyone. Furuta, you will not decline this reward, right?"

"If your highness wills it." That was surprisingly easy, Zorzal thought.

"Good man! Come, Tyuule. Bring the map over." As ordered, Tyuule came with the map, laying it upon the banquet table for all to see. A map with surprisingly detailed topography and indicators that visualized the continent and Imperial territories the best that Imperial geography could manage.

A few points had been marked by a red pin, could this be….

"Now, Furuta. I chose a few places for you with the option to pick. You may rest easy, I chose the best places that suit your retirement."

The court studied these marked territories as well, which the cunning Tyuule had marked. Some quietly understood and conveyed their revelations with the rest. The clues were given from the associated landmarks given by the legend.

All of these places were barren ground.

No notable natural resources, nor nearby freshwater and worst of all, appalling soil quality. Making even the fall back option of agriculture in revenue source, severely limited and unproductive. Herm who was initially against it, realized what the Crown Prince was doing. Admitting that it was quite a brilliant move to keep his subjects in check while making it seem like he was being charitable and generous. In fact, it was so sly, he started to think it wasn't his idea, but that devious harlot manipulating from the background.

Witlessly showing his ignorance to the court as he gazed at these points without realization. Seamus tried to get up and inform Hitoshi, but Herm forced him to take a seat, he was not going to let this damn commoner general ruin his fun today. Noticing his concern, Hitoshi gave Seamus a curt nod, letting him know he understood the situation well.

"I won't take anymore of His Highness's time, so I'll get on with it."

"Do take your time, Furuta. This will affect your lifetime." Zorzal pardoned him as he sat back and watched.

Hitoshi starred at the map with profoundness, observing the static features about each designated area. But what these men saw of value wasn't necessarily the same as him.

He did however have a few basic criterions to be fulfilled. It needed a nearby forest for lumber and protection. Within close proximity to a water source, any kind that didn't need to be drinkable. After much scrutiny, Hitoshi pointed to the marker at a certain spot, a league from the Inland Sea, North of Telta and just under the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow. Inhabitants were below the standard settlement marker.

"There?" Even Zorzal was surprised.

There were vicious snickers behind robed sleeves as Hitoshi had truly picked the bottom scraps of an already filthy barrel.

Hitoshi chose an insignificant settlement at the end of the mountain range, effectively highlands without flat ground for building proper infrastructure. Poor soil made agriculture worthless, and no freshwater within ten leagues made it worst than a desert. The inland Sea wasn't drinkable unfortunately, did he even know that? As for the existing population there, they were already speaking rumours they heard.

"Are you sure, Furuta? Do you not want to think harder about it?" Even Zorzal couldn't be bothered to check on his belittling chuckle.

For a chef to have such poor forward planning for governance, he was just stabbing himself in the foot. It served him right for looking down on them.

"Your Highness handpicked it for my humble self, so it must definitely be because of his excellent foresight." The Crown Prince almost choked on his saliva, nearly losing temper without Tyuule's caution.

"I have another selfish request, if His Highness would hear it."

"What now?" He tried his best to bite down the unintentional insult Hitoshi gave him before.

"I would like two weeks of leave, plenty time to dust down the estate." It was a reasonable request, but Zorzal wasn't a reasonable person.

"If you are gone, who is going to cook for me? I will not have a chef beneath your standards, Furuta!" Even though Tyuule had convinced him beforehand, he had forgotten everything on impulse, causing her to facepalm.

"That can easily be arranged." Until Hitoshi said something strange. "Was the potato cake to your liking, Your Highness?"

".. Eh…. it was alright." The answer he always gave, being familiar to Hitoshi's style.

"Then I'm relieved to hear, because today's meal wasn't prepared by me."

His declaration stunned everyone, Zorzal was no exception. While flabbergasted, Hitoshi had called forth Tequila whom was serving one of the military officers a second helping.

"This is Tequila Agave, one of the master chefs in my kitchen responsible for today's three meals. For the past month, I've guided him on your Highness's diet and preference. Today, I gave him full liberty to designate the menu and he's yet to disappointed me."

"Ho? So you have made for yourself an apprentice. And what if he surpasses you and I replace you with him?" Was it meant to scare him? Hitoshi honestly didn't know.

"Then I can take pride that Tequila has become a better chef than myself." He spoke from the heart which only annoyed the court and Zorzal that he wasn't phased at all, did he not hold regard to the privilege of duty he had to the Crown Prince? Zorzal was after all an attention seeker, and Tyuule's suspicions only rung clearer with him.

Tyuule discreetly whispered more instructions to the Crown Prince to stay on track.

"Cheh! Fine, you may go. Two weeks, no more no less. Got it?"

Hitoshi gave a respectful and grateful bow before departing. A wink passed towards Tequila who had undertaken the whole responsibility tending to Zorzal's needs, she stood proudly with a smile on her face.

His return to the kitchen was void of occupants, Melda and Nidi had turned in early after the kitchen was cleaned up rather efficiently. He wasn't at all worried about leaving his staff on their own, Melda, Nidi, Tequila and two more kitchen helpers were managing quite well without his supervision. Hitoshi walked into the pantries to retrieve some of the herbs and spices which he'd been saving for a very special rare treat tonight.

"Those territories were liabilities, meant to show his generosity but also keep you in check." As he came out, an expected guest had arrived to tell him this.

"I know. But yunno, wouldn't it be pretty hilarious to see them clamour for it when it's all polished up?" His smile was truly incorrigible, she thought. Who was she to think Hitoshi would let this deter him, he even welcomed it.

"I am very sorry, Furuta." Her down-crested ears matched her emotions.

"The fact that you feel that way makes it all the more forgivable. But really, there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"What will you do with this land?" She knew what Janus would do, but what about Hitoshi?

"Who knows…" Hitoshi said as he lay the ingredients he'd reserved in the pantries out on the kitchen table as if he was doing some cooking.

"A fortnight should be enough to tinker around." Even with his assurance, her looks were still sullen as was her vitality. Recalling what she learnt about Hitoshi among the stressful things Janus had prepared for her.

"I'm having myself a very special one-time only treat. Care to join in?"

Her flopping ears raised on their own, he took that as a yes as he carried over some pre-marinated and raw ingredients over to another room.

"O-… Only if you insist."

"Then, I humbly request Miss Tyuule a moment of her time to partake in what I have to share." Hitoshi said in a joke manner, causing her much to reside at his wayward attitude.

A lounge where the kitchen staff used to take intermittent breaks. There, Tyuule sat at a couch facing the low table with a cut-out for a charcoal heater. Instead, there was a rather familiar pot raised on the iron stand substituting the heater. Inside of the pot, a pre-made broth. Hitoshi made occasional trips to and fro between the lounge and the kitchen, bring bowls or trays of uncooked food. Slices of beef, cabbage leaves, mushrooms, strange wobbly jelly already diced and grey-coloured noodles.

Even while the soup was heated to a boil, Hitoshi still seemed to be busy with his hands. Cracking a few eggs to beat into a dish.

"Are you sure, about letting me partake in this?" She finally had the mind to ask after dwelling for so long.

"What's this? I even invited you, wasn't it enough to convince you? Should I have said I made this specially for you then?" It was the way he said it that only served to confuse her even more, what did he mean by that?

"I noticed you've not been eating properly for the last few days." Indeed, she hadn't, the afterthought left by Parna echoed vividly fresh in her mind. It would be a lie if she said she didn't feel afraid of that person now more than ever.

"So, I thought I could share a special meal with you. Something of a reminder to home that always keeps me sane at times." And he wanted her to share such a meal. The more she thought about these things, the more her heart felt a deep sharp pain pierce it.

She was using him in ways he couldn't possibly know of, and yet she relished the warm companionship he offered always.

"I am a wretched woman, aren't I…" Her disgust of herself only grew.

(flick) "Ouch!" A sharp pain snapped against her forehead, as Hitoshi flicked her with the ends of his fingers.

"The wretched ones are those that don't acknowledge it." Without realizing that she had just spoken her mind, Hitoshi answered in such a way that made her understand he could never hate her.

Being silenced by Hitoshi's reprimand on her way of thinking. All she could do was reflect on herself and watch curiously while he did peculiar preparations that most chefs didn't. Even so, she didn't mind, the silence onto itself was also quite comforting.

"Is this….. hotpot?" It was almost a vague memory, but the arrangement and the broth seem to remind her of the first time she had actually come across his cooking.

"It is, though not the kind you remember." That was ages ago, when a certain weasel named Portos accused Hitoshi of espionage. She often contemplated the possibility of meeting him on better circumstances, but things were as they were. Although, it wasn't so bad.

"This one's called Sukiyaki. And I'll tell you right off the bat, it took ages to replicate the broth to what it is now." The availability of certain ingredients such as kelp and soya bean were extremely difficult, Hitoshi had to either make do with substitutes or source them from afar. He was so happy when he traded for a sachet of mirin with Kuruta, that was impossible to get here in the Special Region.

"Alright, it should be ready now." Her eyes were focused on the broth in the pot now-simmering, but there was nothing.

"Furuta, am I missing something?" She asked baffled at the absence of any notable food inside.

"You haven't missing anything, Tyuule. From here on, you're your own cook." His smile was unassuring for the first time.

"I-…. Sorry?" She still didn't understand, or rather the thought of cooking for herself seemed troubling. Tyuule was anything but good with making food, she didn't understand the basis of cooking aside from lighting a fire and cooking meat over it. But it wasn't her fault, apart from being of Royal Lineage, her people had rarely paid more attention to their food than a means of sustenance.

"Here, follow what I do." Hitoshi picked up a pair of hastily-crafted wooden chopsticks he made during his spare time and picked up an uncooked meatball. "Pick whatever you fancy, doesn't have to be the same thing. Next, place it carefully into the broth."

She hesitantly picked up a beancurd slice carefully that it wouldn't break.

"You're pretty delicate, would've thought you'd break it on first go."

Tyuule returned his commending with a smirk, disappointing his mood to tease her yet again. She followed along with a few more items to prove her point in steady hands. Excitement was written all over her action for something so mundane as putting items into a pot, it was strangely enjoyable. Her ingredients were now lowered into the simmering soup, cooking by itself.

"And now, you're officially a cook."

"Surely you jest, Furuta." Just thinking about it almost brought out a laugh.

"I'm not. I don't know when people decided when they could and couldn't do something. When it qualified and didn't. Cooking has never been more complicated than heating up food, so you get to have something warm in your stomach." Hitoshi said whilst stirring a few more ingredients into the pot, he always seemed to have a higher understanding of self for someone always busy.

"Furuta, did you travel alot before coming here?" For someone only twenty-six years of age, he certainly knew a lot more than his counterparts.

"You could say that. Even I have holidays annually, when I had a more permanent vocation before this. Spent most of my wage touring, one time in Europe among the Scandinavian Kingdoms, another time around SouthEast Asia."

From his description, it appeared that the world beyond Alnus Gate was far wider than any bureaucrat or surveyor could possibly imagine.

"In each city, every culture had a dish and delicacy to call their own. Sometimes taking inspiration from others that they're often called immitations. But I like to think, copying is probably the greatest form of flattery." To appreciate that piece of culture so much you would seek to bring it to your own.

"Japan is not the only nation on the other side?" That's what intrigued her, it seems. Hitoshi sighed as he fell out of topic too quickly.

"It's one out of a hundred over nations recognized in our world. Mm… I believe we're in business."

With a scoop, he pulled out the noodles and placed them into a bowl. "Would you like soup with yours?"

"Um-… if it would help." She said with uncertainty.

"It'll instantly purge the cold from your body." He encouraged.

"Then I will, if you please." Hitoshi poured the broth in, making the noodles float to the top. He also added a few ready pieces of mushrooms, green veg, beef slices and her tofu.

"Right, here you go." He held out the bowl for her.

"Thank you." She said receiving it while Hitoshi went to serve himself.

Before her, was a bowl of that warm food they had prepared. Even before tasting, the scent smelled sweet and she nearly burnt her tongue from eagerness without the proper number of gentle blows to cool it to the right warmth.

But her patience was finally rewarded with the first scoop, she tried the ma nuga beef slice. Expecting to bite hard upon the meat like it was jerky.

"It-… so soft…" Soft was the understatement as it melted down her throat, yet pleasantly and with richness in flavor.

"Trying with this." Hitoshi held out a bowl of raw beaten egg yolk. "It's meant for the beef anyway." He showed her how it was eaten by dipping a slice into the mixture and downing into his mouth.

She had done the same, trusting in his words. And when she'd thought it was sweet enough, the yolk that covered her beef slice gave an entirely different experience all together. A hand to cover her mouth, concern for what expression that might be let loose without consent.

"You're welcome." Her behavior was the best compliment for him than words or exclamations and always a pleasure to watch.

Throughout the nourishment of her appetite, he quietly ate his own without speaking another word. Her hidden signs of hunger from previously began to show, as she ate like there was no second time.

Then, she reached the dilemma of having emptied her bowl.

"A second helping?" Hitoshi asked with his hand held out to receive her bowl for a refill even though that's what she wanted.

A little embarrassed a lady such as herself was consuming more than what was often allowed, she sheepishly agreed by handing her cleaned-out bowl.

"Third and fourth helpings are always welcome, it's a meal meant to be shared among family and friends after all." Tyuule raised her eyebrow unsure of herself and him.

"…. Furuta considers me as his friend?"

"If I didn't, would I invite you to partake?"

"….." She wondered why she even posed such a silly question. Hitoshi was also baffled why she was asking this sort of question but didn't let it bother him.

"How does it feel, reaping your rewards?" He asked with a cheeky smile. That comment left her baffled.

"I'm sorry?..." What rewards?

"If I told you that the order which you decided for what went into the pot first and last determined how the taste would end up, would you then consider it as your effort in making this meal taste good?"

"… That cannot be, all I did was follow your guidance." It sounded ridiculous even to say that putting those ingredients within the pot counted as her part in this cooking.

"But I didn't tell you which to put in, did I? I set a tray of five types of food each with five different varieties. That's twenty-five combinations of how it could turn out, and believe me, not every grouping turns out alright."

Even for such a meal to have such complexity, Tyuule felt that Hitoshi was putting a little too much effort into his cooking that it had no equal in their world. It was almost amusing to think how earnest he could be to the point that it left his peers in a bother or in the dust.

"Then you should have stopped me!" One slip up and it would all be a waste.

"Why?" His simple question caused her to screech to a halt in answering back.

"I would have damaged all the effort you put into its preparation. Would I not?" She was certainly flustered about it more than he would ever be, but then she did enjoy his meals and was one of the few that appreciated the work he put into making his creations.

"But you didn't, you might not know it but you have a pretty impressive intuition, Tyuule. Tofu, cabbage, mushrooms, dashi radish, beef slices. You chose the traditional order, and you made that decision without tasting the broth, just by scent alone." Tyuule may not realise it, but her nose and sense of style made even the most complex society of gourmet enviable of discerning flavours and taste. Perhaps that's why she was more sensitive towards rich tasting foods than others.

Which made for a person who could appreciate fine cuisine, she could easily enter a career as a connoisseur or gourmet on Earth. Or was it a biological trait from her species? He'll have to subject Parna to surveys before the first "shipment" arrived.

Tyuule wasn't one to accept praise easily herself given her situation, so it was alien for Hitoshi to commend her for something so mundane.

"That's something that even my years of cooking experience can't develop."

That was innate talent.

"Please stop that, Furuta or I will get upset." She really had problems with praise, it was almost suspicious if someone did that for her.

But Hitoshi respected her demand without refuting.

Instead, he asked another question with a serious expression to add. "Neh, Tyuule. What is it you like so much about my cooking?"

Caught in such an inquiry that was ironically straightforward yet an anonymity to her. "I-…"

The more she silently thought of on what to say, Hitoshi had been staring her way awaiting her response. He was not oblivious to her deep appreciation to his cooking, a bit more than most people would care for their nourishment.

"I do not know why. Even today, when everyone said your apprentice's food tasted like yours, I could not feel the same." When she spoke with struggle, it was because it was honest, something she hadn't been for a very long time. Hitoshi was already finding it strange, even he considered Tequila's food to be an almost exact copy of his with no easy discernable difference, could it be that she was that good at differentiation?

"It tasted the same, yes. It was even presented in the same way. But there was something-…. Something just not right. Something different, or should I say…. missing." Her focus was entirely on solving that mystery on her own than answering his query.

What was missing, her mind feverishly sought the answer. It wasn't just that he was extremely good at making those dishes, but something else. Something that defined Hitoshi's innate talent sought after by those he knew, recognized by his own Shishou.

But she suddenly came to a revelation upon reflecting on the dishes she had indulged in one after another. She could remember all of them, and so she turned to him and said.

"It is as if… without your "heart" in those dishes, it was no good."

Heart in cooking, it didn't matter if the task was tedious or just an everyday job. What set him apart from all other chefs wasn't just his talent for cooking, but his feelings poured into the way he prepared his meals for everyone. Or so Tyuule believed.

Having reached her epiphany, she looked up expecting his answer. But she was left in a state of bewilderness, from the expression that Hitoshi had.

But the response she envisioned and the one that come from him was something that she did not anticipate in the slightest. The quivering of his lips, the squint that prevented his tear glands from flowing. There he was, with an expression that seemed to be one of suppressing pain. And yet, in that relief was a look of joy overwriting it.

"Furuta?..."

"… Thank you." His arm wiped whatever moisture from his eyelids was about to form.

"Huh?" Furuta to get emotional was as rare as a flame dragon landing in their midst. That trivial comment to stir him that much was a shock to Tyuule.

"Nothing. It's just-…" That smile, that was a real one among the false one he donned to present to Zorzal everyday. After knowing him this long she could tell. "Even after all those years of cooking and serving, you're perhaps the first one that said something like that."

"Heh? But-… you are a cooking genius, right? How could you fail to be acknowledged? Not even His Highness could miss that."

"His Highness likes my food just like he fancies everything that catches his eye, then forgets it when it tires him. Believe me, he's not the only one whose done that." There was a flame in his eyes, a very subtle one that she noticed. It burnt of resentment.

Then Hitoshi scared her further with unexplained action by getting on his knees adopting a dogeza, even if it was an unfamiliar stance to her, it was clearly a posture of great reverence.

"For your heartfelt compliment. I, Furuta Hitoshi am truly delighted to have been given the privilege of expressing the limits of my craft." As he gave his most earnest of gratitudes, his recipient was left in a bewildered state. Just when she'd shown aversion to this sort of thing, Hitoshi gave her the sincerest form of thanks that could not be passed off easily. And yet she felt no strength to oppose it like before.

"Furuta, get up! P-… Please!" Reaching down, she tried to pull him up by the shoulders. But he was locked in place until he decided otherwise. Tyuule had given him the greatest gift without realizing it. Her words alone made him feel like a proper chef for the first time, so it was only natural he would return that gesture as a proper chef would.

"Let me do this at very least." Hitoshi gave his answer. "Of all the things I've seen you do and said to me. You are only deserving of my respect, Tyuule."

Tyuule was at a loss of words, including those wishing him to stop all this embarrassing moment.

"I don't easily bow my head as and when I like. But you'll be one of those exceptions." In that, he was a lot different from his fellow Japanese where this gesture was one of many basic etiquettes. But in the rest of the world where he went, no one undignifyingly bowed their heads for no reason.

Hitoshi lifted his head with a smile.

"So please, whenever you feel like selling yourself short, consider the few that have only the deepest admiration for you."

These were his true feelings towards his words. When he made something delicious, it was assumed because he had a rare talent to do so. But Hitoshi knew that hadn't always been the case. Once upon a time, there was a foolish child that lacked even the most basic common sense. Who couldn't discern flavor, table etiquette and thought of food as just sustanence. The irony, of enrolling into the academy to find these qualities, only for them to be the furthest out of his reach than any other person.

"Uh-…" When faced with such a determined confession, Tyuule felt her entire face burn up with heat. It was partly the fault of the soup stock, but not entirely.

She must have thought him to be crazy at that moment, sprouting such things so blatantly. Seeing her unease, Hitoshi thought for a moment before reaching out over her, raising her suspicion of what he intended to do. She flinched on reflex, as any outreached physical interaction had only been abuses.

But all his hand did was rest upon her head, stroking down to the nape. Before she could make protests on this movement, she felt the tension in her muscles relax around that area and her shoulders. Her resistance faded away as this simple action provided much relief she hadn't felt in years.

"Shishou did that for me a couple of times when she thought I'd work myself off for the day." Hitoshi reminisced one of those days he'd work overtime cooking the meals at the academy just out of initiative or when some lazy prick neglected to turn up to relieve him from his shift, which was a common occurrence for him. Nobody respected him, not since the day he entered the academy.

There was no massaging action, so much as it was more like stroking a pet or a mother caressing her child. Another one of Hitoshi's mysterious techniques, she surmised.

"She told me the reason it felt relieving was something to do with trust." He said before taking his hand off, only making Tyuule yearning for a few more minutes. But what he said, did that mean he had some trust in her?

She could only gather its validity from his smile.

"And it looks like it works on you, I'm grateful." He thanked her for what appeared to be evidence of her "trust" in him. Tyuule's thoughts fell into a chasm of deep reflection, these days around him always seemed to involve intense contemplation. Far surpassing that of her daily governance duties that Zorzal so haplessly thrusted upon her.

Trust. Something so easily lost and irreparable. And yet, a little part of her wondered, how easy would she lose it with Hitoshi? Tyuule looked like she wanted to say something, judging from her fidgeting around. Should she say it? Anxiety crept into her heart, uncertain of the result of her honesty.

She was afraid. More so than ever before. It felt like if she lost his trust, she wasn't sure if her mind could deal with it. Tyuule recalled his words and let out a sigh to calm herself, he wasn't someone so narrowminded.

"Furuta-…. On that day I went down-…." He would be the one person she would never lie to again.

"Janus contacted me." Even before she brought up the sentence to explain, Hitoshi had already raised the flag. "Told me what you needed for the grand scheme of things."

Tyuule didn't know whether to be relieved though she yearned it or afraid to the extent of the reach of Janus. The fear of Parna still rung vividly in her head, suddenly more so when she realized her dependence on him for emotional support.

"I see…." With a heavy heart she asked. "And what do you make of this?" She gave a very vague question wanting to know his thoughts.

"Doesn't change our mutual agreement nor my opinions the slightest." He didn't need to hesitate on his words.

Not even after learning that? Inwardly she was unconvinced, no matter how much she wished it was that simple.

"Now it's your turn, try the same thing on me."

"Uh-…. Ok?" Without thinking too much on what he was trying to ask, she imitated his action of stroking his head.

Hitoshi's eyes were closed as he let her touch his head and nape without so much as a doubt she would do otherwise.

"How-… How was it?" Awaiting his verdict.

"Personally, I think Tyuule's hands are a lot softer than one would imagine."

"You really are-….." The teaser in him was back again.

"But I'd prefer to think of them as gentle." He quickly corrected himself.

Tyuule's mind was in turmoil once more, ever forward with his remarks made it harder for her to trust that he meant it even though she knew it deep down. Her experience outweighed her desires, after all.

"It was nice of you to invite me, I think I will turn in now." If she stayed any longer, she feared she wouldn't want to leave after enjoying herself this much in a long while.

Hitoshi gave a nod. "It was a pleasure having you. I guess I'll be seeing you in a week or so."

"Alright, then. Goodnight. And-… be safe." Tyuule gave her wishes as she departed through the corridor out into the empty hallway.

"You've changed, Tyuule." His words halted her footsteps temporarily.

"I wonder if the Tyuule from when I first met you would be proud of the woman she turned into with her own strength? I know I am."

-That's because you gave me the benefit of doubt, you've always been unbiase and fair, Furuta.-

She thought this, but it never came out. In the end, her silence and departure were the only response she could give.

Tyuule left the kitchen feeling very warm indeed. Her hunger sated, relief on her body and mind. For Hitoshi to admit he admired her, it was really the opposite. Tyuule felt only great admiration for him. Someone who seemed like nothing but could do everything.

Her getting to know Hitoshi was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to her.

From this meal, Hitoshi had also retaught her the joys in the rewards of choice rather than only consequences. He didn't need long explanations or poetry to have her contemplate, just simple gestures through his services. That's what she felt was great about him.

With her thoughts refreshed and her spirit determined, she was ready for whatever Janus had yet to throw at her next. And it was all down to a single factor that ensured her steadfastness.

As long as Hitoshi Furuta was there beside her, her mental crutch, her greatest ally, her closest of companions by far.

She was willing to wade through her fears and nightmares to do the impossible.

* * *

"Are we sure it is here?" Kir was beginning to doubt Hitoshi's navigation.

"I'm sure." He replied rather annoyed, even in an age of satellite navigation, he was confident in his pathfinding and map reading skills. So how could one village be missed?

Despite receiving all proper documentation of the land and title, the civil office couldn't tell him exactly what the numbers were staying in his territory, nor their locations, but It wasn't as if there wasn't anyone staying there. Normally, administrations would take note of the inhabitants based upon the tax revenues generated. However, from what the office told him in their reports, they hadn't collected levies from his land for over eighty years. Not that their bookkeeping was anymore tidy for him to read, Hitoshi wasn't surprised if bezzlements of taxes were being conducted by the collectors and the governor themselves. The Empire was in a decadent state since before the gate opened up, they were roughly going towards the route the late Roman Empire was going through.

Now they tried a basic method of geographics at Parna's suggestion to locate water-sources or forestry, since small inhabitants couldn't survive without ever these. He cross-referenced with a notebook holding geological data he pilfered from the South Palace Library, triangulating a route for investigation.

They had ventured through the forests away from the highway under the shadow of the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow. They were supposedly a few kilometres East from the North Inland Sea, and a three-day ride distance to Telta to the South.

It had been pure assumption and guess work right until they arrived at their fourth checkpoint and found a rather daunting landmark visible on the ledge of one of the mountains.

A desolate castle looming above a valley that was inhabited by rather primitive huts.

The binoculars couldn't lie to them, both concerning the castle that appeared to be abandoned or the village that was occupying the flats in peace. A contradictory scene that felt more ominous than a festival in the middle of a battlefield.

There was a sense of conspiracy that even Zorzal nor the civil officials didn't fully understand. Hitoshi had just one theory that was plausible at best with some logic to back it up. The castle was likely a former Imperial outpost and fortress, built as both early warning system and deterrent against the fabled Northern Barbarian Tribes over the other side of the mountain range. Its existence and records were kept off the books as much as possible to prevent espionage and selling military secrets to the cunning barbarians by satellite states in the region. But as time went by and no sign of invasions since the Artic War two hundred years ago, someone in the court must've brought up its redundancy and committed to advocate its unjustifiable costs to maintain. Hence, its abandonment and current desolate state. This was just Hitoshi guessing away with his experiences with politics and their interference with military affairs.

Stowing their weapons and viewing optics into their canvas cases, the three of them rode their horses into the seemingly archaic village and caused quite a stir with their presence. The light that shone upon them had a very peculiar contrast, like a magnifying glass. He couldn't tell if it was an afternoon light or dawn.

Today was an ordinary day for the villagers about their daily routine, hanging their dried foods, crafting baskets or stitching worn clothing out in the open. The appearance of outsiders with a purpose other than caravan trade seem to give them a sense of curiosity. Particularly Parna and Hitoshi. A warrior bunny was not a common sight in these rural parts, and her position seemed to be that of an equal rather than a slave, though they were sure the villagers probably hadn't even heard of the war between the two races. And then, there was the weird-looking human with yellowish fair skin, small slit eyes and raven black hair. The only one that seemed normal to some extent and what prevented an all-out breaking of nerves was Kir.

Gatherings of women gossiped in corners, children fingerpointed and provoked a reaction from Hitoshi just to see if he was even human. Cat calls and whistling from some village rascals at Parna whose an alluring presence and proportions were the envy of most women.

"At least we know there is some inhabitants." Kir mentioned the only redeeming point of riding the whole morning. That and these pints of ale which were served at this longhouse beer hall in the village centre. Being possibly the only recreational place in this settlement.

Hitoshi was internally criticizing the ale for its over-diluted taste and under-use of yeast than listening to what Kir had said. Then again, his standards weren't easily met in a place with almost no natural resources other than wood and dirt. Even those were of poor quality and the absence of fresh water would make life incredibly difficult for these villagers. Tyuule had every right to call this place a sham, but what Hitoshi found interesting was that these people still bothered the live here.

"Is this village even recognized? Or did it start from nomads?" An astute observation by Parna.

Technically by Imperial Rulings, Hitoshi had the right to evict these people or even kill them. But that would just be expending unnecessary effort. Even so, their presence in his plans for the Kopis Restoration could be a problem depending on their views towards the Imperial Administration if they were favorable towards.

"Oi, bunny girl! I'd have you know, we've been living here for seven generations. You'd better be careful about the things yah say around here to the folks, ok?" The bartended seemed to have heard her and addressed her misconception. Her annoyance could be seen in the fierceness of her eyes that matched the brilliance of her red hair tied back.

"S-Sorry about that. It's just that… your home wasn't easy to find, that's all. Just me complaining here. Hehe."

"Nah, it's fine. Don't blame yah, Sugi Village has always been an elusive place even to the trade caravans." She forgave her while refilling her glass on the house with a wink. It wasn't often when people made an effort to come to their village it seems, so she rewarded her.

"Elusive for a place with a castle in their background?" Kir pointed out her contradiction rather blatantly but the bartender didn't get mad.

"Castle Altera has been empty for decades." There was no drink for Kir though.

"This town and a few others in the area used to support that place. Yeah, I remember there used to be soldiers coming down to spend their hefty wages on our wares and hot meals. But that was ages ago." The bartender seemed to have been living in those days for a moment while reflection on it.

Then turned when she noticed Hitoshi looking at her in a profoundly odd way that was different from those who only leered or sized her ample assets.

"So where're you from?" When staring at Hitoshi, she had actually meant him, but Kir answered instead thinking it was all of them.

"Telta. Here on official business."

"Telta, huh? Although, I'm not sure what kinda business could you possibly do in such a place here."

Then Kir said the line he rehearsed over and over to convince himself of the lie made truth.

"I've just completed my twenty-five years service in the army, so they gave me the title of Knight and the land beneath your feet."

The bartender let out a chuckle thinking he was joking in a rather crude manner.

"So I was wondering…." He took out an Imperial Seal of Office and presented it. "What am I to do with a place like this?"

"…Oh." It that moment, she realized he wasn't kidding.

"Would you excuse me for a bit?" She said as she went out to look for someone, running out of the longhouse.

Kir breathed out exasperatively. "Tired already?" Parna commented.

"More than you know, this kind of thing ain't my specialty."

Playing the part of the noble-lord, this was Hitoshi's doing.

"Say, could we not switch back while no one's around?" He tried his luck, but Hitoshi as quiet as a mute. In every respect, Hitoshi was sure him presenting himself as the noble wouldn't convince anyone, simply because of his unusual Japanese appearance, the likes of which no one in the Special Region had seen before. Kir looked and spoke like a veteran who had finished serving the Empire and looked to retire in the riches as was his reward.

Kir's plea went unanswered throughout the waiting time till the very lovely bartender returned with a respectful-looking man and some aged gentlemen following in tow. Said man, took a bow and paid the proper respects due to nobility.

"My lord, I am the chief of Sugi Village Bowin, these are my fellow village elders. Welcome to our humble home."

"Likewise, Chief Bowin. I am Kir Pa Invidia. These are my most trusted aides, Parna and Furuta. His Highness, Zorzal El Caesar has appointed me to lordship over these lands." In this short sentence, he had stated his identity and position over their fates.

In 21st Century standards, you couldn't control or unreasonably demand of people under your charge. But here, in a world guided by feudalism and monarchy, you were the law and justice of the lands you owned.

"My lord, Sir Invidia. About our village-." The village chief who spoke nervously was stopped by Kir's hand raised up.

"I have no intention of demanding your departure nor the evasion of tax levies over the decades. Instead, it is in my best interest to seek your cooperation from yourselves and your families."

"Y-You are?" His words surprised them.

"Indeed, if you live on my lands, then it is only right that I take care of my own. Tell me, chief. Will you help me make my plans to redevelop the land a reality?" What simple villager wouldn't be excited or overjoyed at hearing a noble in-charge declare his focus on their welfares?

"Uh- yes! Certainly, we thank Milord for his magnanimity!" Bowin repeatedly bowed his head along with the village elders in tow, some even sobbed overwhelmed with emotion. Kir's sympathy only grew for these folks, deprived of even the most basic standards of care. Truly, what did the Imperial Army which he worked in fight for, he wondered?

"Let us discuss this further at my house, if your lordship would be gracious enough to accept our invitation. O-Of course."

"I would be happy to." Here, Kir's frankness came into play as a positive attribute. He followed the enthusiastic Village Chief and elders out with Parna in tow. Ordered to follow Kir to maintain the façade of a retinue member.

Only Hitoshi remained behind for reasons unknown, caring more for the unfinished drink than his supposed duty. Upon finishing his drink, he placed a generous sum of denarii despite the absence of pricing given for all of their beverages.

"Thank you for your patronage!" The bartender declared to him as he was the only patron of the beer hall at this time before departure. With eyes focused on Kir and Parna, he was free to see the village for what it was than what the villagers told them.

First the village and its facilities, he would confirm with his own eyes, the state of their infrastructure. Find their nearest water source and perhaps visit that spooky-looking castle to discern its true function. As it was the most ominous sight in this entire area.

The Village couldn't have been built after its desolation, it simply wasn't auspicious. And if they were around since its construction as the red-headed bartender claimed, why were they forgotten by the tax office archive?

Since their approach closer to the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow, the temperature was winter cold. The mountains and the castle were covered in white and blue coloured snow, indicating a purity to their composition. It was likely that the village harvested this ice as their main water source, a treacherous undertaking that was necessary for their basic survival. There was one other noticeable feature that was prominent in the mountainside facing the village.

Strange formations of ice pillars dominated the flanks and front of the mountain and ridgeline, this was the cause of his confusion to his sense of time. From where the sun shone through their crystalline structure, produced a rather beautiful spectrum of colour. Giving the village and its surroundings a luminous ambience, it simply wasn't something you saw everyday. Hitoshi wished he brought a camera, he'd have plenty of time later to take photos though.

In truth, he hadn't been looking forward to coming here. Despite the plan and strategic position for this de facto state, Hitoshi had very bad experiences with cold, the winter cold in particular.

Haunted by the artic cold and familiar mountain landscape that was his and eighty others' home since he could remember. Even so, his mental fortitude and disciplined mind dictated the priorities that needed to be arranged if this Kingdom for one of the fiercest fighters could be rebuilt. It wasn't just infrastructure he had to worry about, but for now, a site needed to be secured.

It was longshot gambles from here on out now. Alone, he would have trouble contending with the "organisation" and its intent here in the Special Region. But with these Warrior Bunnies who were easily moulded and superior fighters, he could undo what they were plotting or at least put them in a difficult position. He wasn't sure of the exact outcome; however, he was sure they intended to take advantage of Zorzal's inevitable loss to Japan to establish terms, maybe even force subservience upon the fractured Empire.

As for the Jietai, they didn't know what they were dealing with. The "organisation" has had the richest history of warfare and craft that the conflictless Self-Defense force couldn't even begin to imagine. A full two thousand years of recorded history, and it wasn't arrogant to say they silently contributed to most of Japans victories against invasions or rebellion. Hitoshi had vivid memories of his brothers and sisters-in-arms from his childhood, and they were already considered monsters by those that contended with them. Particularly the Chinese Ultranationalist Society. It was sixteen years since then, now they were adults with wealth of experience and in the prime of their lives. How many survived that day? He couldn't say, although he was willing to assume the worst case of all of them.

What worried him the most wasn't their numbers, but their inactivity all this time.

Assuming none of them had perished, why didn't they chase him? Why wasn't Japan shaken by what they were originally planning to do after plenty of time to lick their wounds? And what did the Special Region have to do with their present goals? With no answers or clue, he had no choice but to soldier on and prepare.

While contemplating. His feet contact transitioned from muddy road to wooden planks as he had continually followed the village path in the opposite direction to the entrance. His gaze aligned with the distant horizon with nothing in sight except for a massive body of water, this was no doubt the Inland Sea of the Northern peninsula. These wooden beams stacked together to form the jetty which he stood on with solidness to their structure.

If to add to its already unpleasant feeling was a mugginess in the air, while the artic cold had conveniently disappeared, it was uncomfortably humid wet. This was strange, because they were only a few miles from the village and the artic mountains. Furthermore, the water he saw wasn't frozen solid. Although, a strong pungent odour permeated the air with a rotten egg smell, an identifiable trait of sulphurous compounds.

Hitoshi reached over the edge and scooped up a handful of surprisingly warm seawater to sample and confirmed his assumption.

This sea was a natural Salt Lake.

* * *

High salinity levels beyond habitatable for marine life, leaving these waters with an almost eerie silence.

Furthermore, there were gas emissions at certain points of the beach and out in the waters. Another phenomenon unrelated to the salt lakes, but one responsible for most of the sulphurous odours and the warmer waters and climate around. He had read a geology book about hot springs by chance and had learnt that those mineral rich waters came from water wells beneath earth and that was exactly what this was.

A hot spring.

Back in Japan, this was considered a windfall. A Salt Lake and a hot spring were quintessential geology for holiday resorts to prosper. Two bonuses in a region declared barren and a castle in the backdrop, this was either Disneyland or Hakone. Hitoshi had truly hit jackpot for once in his life, but building a hot spring would have to wait.

He wondered what sort of superstition dominated their folks' beliefs here. An offended god cursing fishermen, a resident sea monster? In any case, it was pointless to have any sort of fishing activities. Then again, why was there still a Jetty, and one as well maintained as this one?

His line of thoughts became distracted by the distant patter of feet upon the wooden planks behind, amplified by the absence of the sound of waves. Playful shouts could be heard behind the fog, a result of cold mountain air interacting with the salinity of waters influence on the climate. Causing rise in humidity and moisture in the air.

Repacing his steps back to the village along the wooden jetty, he saw over a dozen children playing at the ledge of the jettys' beginning section, barely a metre off from shore. Trying to balance of the ledge and see who did so the longest without falling. The stopped when Hitoshi came into view, like rascals caught in the act, not that he cared.

A call for them from the mist came to which they ran towards the nearest adult supervisor for comfort and emotional security. "There you all are, didn't I tell you not to-… oh. Aren't you-.."

It was that red-headed bartender. It was not too long ago, so she could still recall his face. But Hitoshi was ignorant of her status in the village. As the children huddled around her, it clearly meant she was their daycare guardian, her face had a seemingly gentle aura about it. But wasn't a tavern inn occupation a whole day affair?

"Were you by chance looking around? You won't find much here I'm afraid."

"…." He made no answer, giving the feeling he wasn't fluent in Imperial tongue.

She seemed to want to get the children to say something to him but they were reluctant. His presence was clearly distrupting their daily adventures, this was how children should enjoy their childhood, or so Mari and countless others told him.

"You must forgive the children, they aren't used to seeing strangers around here. Normally they'd be very polite, greeting everyone. Isn't that right?" Hitoshi didn't really care, he had nothing more to say and walked off.

"If you're looking for your Master it might be difficult finding him, Bowin might've already taken him and your Warrior Bunny friend to the Eastern Forests." There seemed to be something about that place that made her chuckle behind her palm, perhaps an internal joke amongst the villagers, it really wasn't any of his business.

-I guess I'll check out the castle then.- Hitoshi thought as he looked to what was known as Castle Altera. His gaze had been observed by the woman carefully.

"If you like, we could pass the time at my place. I'm just about to make some supper for these little ones, so you're very much welcome to share a cup of tea with me. Is that a no?" It was common etiquette to accept hospitality when offered, he did have a real reason to refute so he gave a nod.

"Great! Let's be off then. Ah. You'll never know, maybe we might learn a thing or two about each other. Who knows." This woman didn't ask his permission before taking hold of his hand to tug along the way back home. Her grip was by no means soft either, making it harder for him to have second thoughts translated into action. He'd met forward folks in other countries before, but not one like her, perhaps it was part of her culture.

"Where're you from mister?"

"Did you travel here as that knight person's companion?"

"Why are your eyes so small mister?"

Although, whatever she did had apparently soften the weary hearts of the children, who saw him as someone their guardian was willing to put trust in. Hitoshi's eyes inevitably fell on one child with a similar hair colour to the bartender. Following them at their pace from the back, alone.

He ended up led into a courtyard surrounded by clay stacked walls. Within, stood a surprisingly modest-sized hovel matching the village houses style. She apparently didn't stay at her working place. From here on, the children were assured by the inner securities to play freely once more. Hitoshi on the other hand was led into the residence where there was apparently a culture for taking one's shoes off because she did.

Hitoshi bowed to an empty presence and said, "Ojamashimasu." Implying he could talk, just not in the same language. She seemed pleased to know this fact and the appreciation he had for her invitation through this gesture.

He entered a simple furnished kitchen with a coffee table with two seats which he'd been directed to have a seat at.

"I'm Diana, by the way. I….. Diana." His very gracious host patted her chest and tried to express her name to him.

"Hitoshi Furuta." He followed in kind, making it clear he understood her. Though, she couldn't be sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Nice to meet you, Furuta." Diana said as she placed the kettle upon the stove.

"I hope you're fine with what I have to offer, I might not know what your preference is but I'll be damned if I can't give my best." On the kitchen counter, she had prepared a couple of ingredients that seemed to be a concoction for a local herbal tea.

"So where are you from, Furuta?"

"Nihon (Japan)." Again, he gave such minimalistic answers.

"So you do understand what I'm saying." Diana appeared cross, but the blank look on Hitoshi's face caused her suspicion to subside. "… Or you're really good at guessing… sorry."

While the water boiled, Diana seemed to devote her attention to lighting tinder under the stove. She began preparing ingredients for what he could tell was for some kind of local snack.

"A little something to keep their stomachs full, you must be wondering who they are to me, I'm sure. I'm just someone who happens to be good with kids that the neighborhood so happens to entrust their young ones with peace of mind to be about their work." This was perhaps the first time Hitoshi had encountered what was essentially a primitive form of daycare.

"Of course, I'm covered from my troubles. But even if I wasn't, I'd still do it all the same." With that said, she puffed proudly. He felt she was entitled to it as well.

Diana proceeded with a very basic method of dough making with the flour she had at hand which in Hitoshi's opinion wasn't enough, though he was the guest and shouldn't be critical. She did it the bread at a very consistent but slow pace, with no rush.

"Waaaahhh! Sister DIaanna!"

Until sobbing followed by loud calls for attention were to alert their guardian to the premise immediately.

"Someone must've scraped their ankles. Would you excuse me for a moment? And please take the kettle off the stove when it goes off." Hitoshi gave a nod, it was the least he could do for her hospitality.

"Thank you. I won't be long." His host left after retrieving some cloth bandages and medicine for open wounds after scurrying reliably around the cabinets.

A few minutes went by which he spent on internal calculations of expenses and supply chain before he found himself bored again. The kettle whistled away to take his mind off his pondering and he stood up to relieve the kettle over the stove, setting it aside for Diana when she returned.

As he returned to his seat, something different entered his line of sight that was not alike to how he remembered it just a few minutes ago. The answer to this change was a child sitting in his seat, drawing upon scraps of cloth. Not just any child, but the one that he'd seen previous. Who shared the same coloured hair as Diana that one would have thought them relatives, but she never made that apparent.

However, he would be careful in how he treated this boy. Taking a closer look from where he stood overlooking the child's artwork, it seemed to resemble pictures of their home. The mountains were grey, he assumed the stacks of brown were the village houses and the people were stick people with smiles on their faces. Everything about this picture captured the boy's innocence and good nature, but why was he here alone instead of sharing time with his friends?

"You thought of something rude just now, didn't you, mister." Without looking at him, the boy could sense critical eyes upon him.

"….." Hitoshi didn't respond to it in words but action, taking a step back to give him space.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I just don't like playing outside, that's all." No matter what justification he gave, it still sounded like he was awkward and genuinely shy to admit.

Hitoshi sat on the opposite seat since his original was taken, he said nothing, only observing as the child continued to draw. For some reason, there was something strangely nostalgic about this child's behavior.

The child ignored him and hung his picture on a dangling string holding other works of art he'd done previous. There were all pictures of the village, but something was missing in all of them.

Him.

-I see, he reminds me of myself.-

It was smack right in front of him all this while, that's why he overlooked it.

In the facility, they trained day and night. Competing to be better than one another, if you called that "play" then it was a very disturbing sense of value. When he'd escaped, his thoughts were on his survival and hunger than living his childhood which he knew not how. In the academy, it was cooking that seemed to take a place in his heart as his therapy. But even then, he was alone. Nobody understood him nor wanted to. Though he never felt that way with Shishou's warm presence and an exceptional few, he had missed a good half of his life living as a happy child. He was sure not everyone had that luxury, but wasn't he in Japan? A place of high morals and first-world welfare benefits. It was as "that man" said, everything was superficial.

No. He refused to believe that! His brother had shown him the way, and so he would follow it.

Hitoshi looked at the child once more with a deep look of complexity, and the child was no stranger to his stare again.

-I determine who I want to be! Not "that man"! And certainly not the system!-

He reached out and took a piece of the boy's drawing cloths and borrowed some of his colouring dyes and charcoal to do his own drawings. The boy acted like he didn't see it, though inwardly surprised. He passed quick glances over to Hitoshi who began doing a picture portrait of something.

Being an adult, his art and creativity skills were of a different level. But for him to do something that only a child and not a grown-up would do was tad peculiar, even from the child's point of view.

In his landscape picture, he made strange gray rectangular mountains, carriages without horses and roads with symmetrical layouts, there were people but too many to count as he scribbled shadows to depicit their general silhouette.

"Is that where you come from?" Without noticing, the boy had ceased his drawings to inspect his sketches of Japan.

"Home." Hitoshi pointed to the picture and declared its name in his ethnic language.

"It looks lonely." This was a reply that surprised Hitoshi quite a bit. Normally when someone saw pictures of Japan or like Pina who actually went there were either surprised or excited. A great city that dwarfed even the Empires capital. Some couldn't fathom the scale of the buildings. But this kid was actually saying that this place was lonely, why?

If it had been anyone else like Mari, they would've called this child the loner or a potential sociopath. But Hitoshi kind of understood in an instant why he said that. For the boy to live an existence with only the things he saw around him in the village of his birth, these were his everything. Now bring that into the context of even just one of Japans major cities. If judging by the scale of the shadow people Hitoshi drew to the boy's home. It was over a thousand times of his village in magnitude and population. Your home was now no longer unique and novel, but one of many thousands. You were an insignificant dredge among the many millions of souls inhabiting that city.

And so, in all the boy's simply but profound thoughts, such a life was lonely. Lonelier than his. It had lightened his mood though, the gratification that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Hitoshi gave a smile to the boy which confused him. He'd unconsciously made an uncomfortable atmosphere again which often alienated him, yet this foreigner was ok with him.

"Home." Hitoshi then said in Imperial as he pointed to his picture and then shook his head. Telling the boy that it wasn't, he then patted his chest. "Home." To tell him that it was wherever he went.

The boy was left to reflect on what Hitoshi told him, his physical reaction to think was quite adorable. It had been roughly ten minutes with no sign of Diana returning, by now the hot water was cold and the dough was left to dry.

"….." Leaving his seat, he undid his pack, unraveled the cloth and spread out the ingredients he had on hand. What was originally meant to make lunch for himself, Parna and Kir. The two would certainly forgive him for the sake of the children.

After inspecting the state of Diana's kitchen ingredients, he added more flour to the mixture left hardened. Followed by dairy milk from a flask into the flour crater. Properties of milk had the ability to soften the dough, the rest was tenderized with gentle kneading with clean hands.

The patter of feet rushing out, Hitoshi thought the child had left, only for him to return with outstretched hands. "Two people are better than one, right?"

Hitoshi understood what he was getting at, he brought a towel out to wipe the boy's wet hands he'd gone out to wash. And had him chip in to the baking. By now, Diana's lateness had already cost the dough and waiting tea leaves. Those kids must really be a handful. If he was to help, it would be all the way.

After his hands were dried, the boy still held them out though.

"Dion is my name."

"Hitoshi Furuta." He didn't need to guess how to follow through, as he reached out to shake his small hand.

He undid his sugar from a pouch, as much as he could give to sweeten it as possible. All kids enjoyed sweet things, it was a guilty pleasure they deserved to enjoy, even he understood that.

Shortening and cinnamon had also been sprinkled and applied to the dough whose consistency had softened dramatically with reaction to the right ingredients.

By stretching and kneading the dough, he allowed his additional ingredients to spread out proportionately. Striking its against the board covered in flour when he felt areas too moist and sticky. The result was an adequate attempt at doughnut-making. Although it was far from the best he'd ever made, but enough that it wouldn't taste bad in any way.

Young Dion did the same with a portion of dough divided for him to try out.

For his final ingredient, he looked around the pantries to find it under the sink. It was an item, or rather a byproduct of every cooking meal that had greens, vegetable oil. Placing this residual vegetable oil into a pot upon the stove that he reignited.

Within moments, he'd managed to heat the basin of oil till bubbles were visible. This was the sign that it was ready to cook the doughnut pieces he had divided into many chewable pieces. Dion had also finished his dough pieces which he'd fashioned into balls as opposed to Hitoshi's shapes, awaiting his next instruction.

Lowering each piece carefully into the oil, the dough begun to crackle as its exterior started to gain a recognizable crisp. Hitoshi chose to do this part entirely because he didn't want the boy to burn his hands accidentally but earn a scowling look from the boy for not being allowed to do everything the adults did.

Within minutes, he fished these deep-fried bread pieces out of the pot, a dozen-at a time with a pair of handmade chopsticks. It was a peculiar process of cooking indeed, since deep-frying did not exist in the Special Region. But just from the whiff alone, the finished products placed upon a towel to drain excess oils was certainly appetizing.

Seventy over pieces of ring-shaped breads leaned upon each other as they rested and cooled off. Meanwhile, Hitoshi retrieved his personal jar of fine icing-like sugar which he handed to the boy to have the entire liberty of control over.

Taking a pince out of the jar, he sprinkled fine white powder as light as snow over the breads. As if under a trance, the boy watched the snowy sugar fall gently onto the donut rings and balls they made. Further amazed by a transformation into some sort of frothy glaze due to the residual heat melting the sugar.

He seemed to have fun in doing the rest of the breads, while Hitoshi took the liberty of cleaning up the kitchen and reheating the water that was initially intended for teatime with Diana.

"Is it ready yet?" Hitoshi checked the time and nodded.

"B-..Before you offer them, could I have one first? Just to test it-…" How could he resist? Hitoshi sighed and smile, the boy took it as his consent and picked a sample. Without a line of suspicion or doubt, he bit down onto the doughnut expecting crunchiness from its deep-fry process. Instead, there was only crispiness on the outside, while the inside remained soft and chewy. This combination of savoury inside with sweet exterior made for a scrumptious union.

"H-Here!" He held out one of the doughnuts, a round one this time. Which had been his.

"You can try mine as well… Though, I'm not sure if it'll be any-.." Without hesitation to his offer, Hitoshi took the doughnut ball and ate carefully. He took small bites but took time to savour it.

"How is it?..." the boy named Dion asked eagerly.

To which, Hitoshi only answered with a thumbs up. Although, he'd scrunched up the dough tight when kneading, resulting in a very thick ball. Although, for a first timer it was alright. He couldn't fault him for that since he gave no detailed instructions.

"I see… I'm glad…." It was the first time, the boy smiled. Showing such a sincere and joyful expression that even Hitoshi was surprised he couldn't make any friends with that kind of face.

(Whistle) The kettle served as the necessary distraction to break his line of sight. He took it off the stove and brought it to the teapot that awaited it, if Diana wasn't going to attend to it any time soon, he'd rather bring it to her.

As he turned around, the one who helped him seemed to have taken off. Perhaps to join the other children or tell them of his own creations. Kids will be kids, he supposed.

Diana had been tending to a wound on a child's ankle sustained during a fall. However, when she intended to return, she was somehow dragged into playing with them till she even forgot her previous task. They were indeed a handful.

But then, a couple of the children sniffed the air with their sensitive noses and got their friends to look out for that rich aroma. They played a game of tracing the sweet scent which had eventually led them to the foreigner whom their guardian had invited, holding out a tray of treats that were concealed by a towel.

"The snacks are here! Snacks are here!" The first to discover this drew them towards the tray, effectively surrounding Hitoshi with outreached hands. Diana realized to her embarrassment she had left a guest waiting and came quickly to apologize. Only, she was unsure if that person was the very same one, as his expression was no longer that empty one but kind. Without a word, he lowered the tray to their height and held out his finger to indicate that each of them was entitled to one.

The children obediently took a piece each and gave thanks before finding a place to sit and munch.

"So good!"

"Mmmm!"

"Oi, Fay! Keep yours hands on just yours!"

When they ate, it was written all over their face how enjoyable it was. It was clearly the first time they'd eaten something so delicious. Hitoshi returned with leftovers, as he'd clearly made for a second serving but would leave it for Diana to control their intake. Sugar was nice, but not good for children in large amounts.

Hitoshi set the tea set down upon a tree stump that acted as a provisional table, about to pour the tea when a hand came in to relieve him.

"Let me at least do this….. I shouldn't have left you to do all of this as a guest." If he at even done that then he'd leave her in further embarrassment.

It became such that Hitoshi would end up having tea with Diana while watching over the children enjoy their treat. Diana was also entitled and helped herself one, and by the time she looked down at her piece her hands were already bare. What sort of god-like snack was that?

"Just what is this wonderful bread called, Sir Furuta?"

"Frittelle." An Italian fried pastry founded on Venice which was essentially one of the first doughnuts before the iconic ring-shaped ones. Although his ones had a modern twist to them.

"Frittelle…" She repeated as if memorizing its name. "I truly don't know how to thank you, Sir Furuta. Do forgive my unsightful behavior previously, it's just-….. I've not seen them so happy for some time now." It appeared as if she wanted to cry for real after watching the children indulge so happily.

Hitoshi would have acknowledged it with a simple raising of the cup to give thanks. But at the moment, he was too focused on his observation. Because no matter how he searched among the two dozen children assembled in the courtyard, that child Dion was nowhere to be seen.

"Dion…"

"Sorry, who?" Diana heard him murmur and asked. But for whatever reason, Hitoshi got up and made his way out of the courtyard.

"Sir Furuta?" As she made to inquire why he was leaving and looked so shaken, another of the children came running up to her.

"Sister Diana, is it alright if we have another?"

"Please!"

"Pretty Please!"

To get their way, all children gazed at her with puppy-eyed expressions causing her to sigh, signaling her surrender.

"I yield….. (sigh). I guess for once, it'll be alright."

By the time she had tended to them, the silhouette of the young man was gone. She smiled and relished such a beautiful gift of memory the kind foreigner had given them. As she returned to the stump, she found her tea set lying there.

"Did the children take it out to play? No. I was entertaining a guest." A generous foreigner named…

Named-….. What was his name again?

"Children, did I entertain any guest recently?" But all the did was shrug their shoulder whilst eating a strange bread they savoured. It left her wondering if someone from the village had brought it over as a treat recently.

She sighed, as these thoughts only clouded her mind from the important things. Diana returned to doing what she was supposed to do, what she enjoyed doing.

To take care of the children of Sugi Village as she was meant to.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I ask that you forgive the delay, apart from finishing up my next RaK chapter, I'd just had an exam period. Looking for jobs and other real-world things to do that i had little time to commit. And those brief moments i had nothing fresh to add to the chapter or too little time. Ending up playing Battletech instead.

(Updated: 07/12/2018)

Completed.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Hallowed Child Part 2

Author's Notes:

Part Two of Two

* * *

What was Castle Altera to the Village, an old relic of a bygone era?

Existences that did not coincide with one another, the castle and the village. If you were to say that the village existed for the castle, then it should have disappeared with it. No settler would build their new homes under inauspicious omens. Plain and simple, there was no way around it. There were no natural resources nor trading commodities here for the inhabitants to sustain themselves.

And yet, here they were. Hitoshi had seen people survive on goat's milk their entire lives, but that didn't mean it applied here. At Diana's place, he witnessed something that there was no two ways about. Even though it almost made certain what he had concluded of this place, he would not act until there was solid proof to back it up, otherwise, it might as well have been just a hallucination on his part.

And so, Hitoshi spared no wastage of time heading to the one place that gave answers. His ascent to Castle Altera was difficult, especially in the absence of proper climbing equipment save for a rope which he could rappel down for his convenience later. How did supplies get up to the old castle when it was operating? With all the snow covering the mountain, it wouldn't be surprising to find the old path somewhere blocked by snow and rock.

This wasn't his first time climbing a snowy mountain without equipment though, he really didn't want to recall when that was. Hitoshi hated the cold, not because of the chill, but the inevitable reminiscence of past nightmares was invoked by this harmless solid-state water. Ironic that this location was strategically crucial to the Kopis Restoration plan.

Over the last ledge, he threw his elbow over to pivot his body over. His front view was dominated by black-ash stone walls, or rather what was left of the superstructure still intact. He had reached his intended destination, the haunted Castle Altera.

He took steps towards what was apparently the only way into this castle, a breach.

(crack) (crack) The sound of ice cracking beneath his feet wasn't a positive sign. Reaching down to wipe one inch of snow covering his feet, he found the cause of what would have been a serious problem for him.

Frozen water, he was now standing on what was effectively the moat. A defensive water barrier meant to slow the invaders or deny heavy siege equipment clear passage to the besieged walls. Hitoshi resorted to sliding undignified across the the thin ice on his belly rather than risk plummeting into the moat, retrieving the only rope to help assist in the event he fell in. This water body might not have been touched as long as the castle was abandoned, but he wasn't about to underestimate the ice. But as a stream, there was always a source. It would be a surprise to him to find the moat stream seemingly leading towards those strange ice crystal formations. The ones that casted that ambient light upon the village in such radiance, an outsider would mistake it for a physical manifestation of god's blessing upon this patch of earth.

Once safely across and on defined soil under an equal amount of snow, he unzipped his carrybag. Pulling out essential equipment and supplies for his one-man adventure, the others weren't aware of his location, so it was no time for heroics, he'd play this extremely safe.

Resting the only armament on him now, an MP7 personal defense weapon. He attached a flashlight module to its rail for contingency, loading a magazine and screwing on its accompanying suppressor. This place might be abandoned by its original owners, what's to say it wasn't vacant. This was the Special Region after all, where your fantasy folktales and accompanying creatures were real.

When he was ready, he moved through the central courtyard of the castle with vigilance in his actions. Ruined wood and stone structures were a shadow of their former selves, leaving him to imagine how they would have been. Hitoshi started his search in a linear fashion from outside in, climbing the steps onto the walls he traversed the inner areas and bulwark sections of the fortifications. There were some places in the walkway that prevented him from continuing due to the collapse of the walls. As he ran his hand across the cracked stone, his fingers happened to follow crevices where four of his fit perfectly along it.

One of many marks that scarred the stone of the wall interior, claw marks.

-Roughly a hands width apart from each groove, half and inch deep.-

There was more to it, these claw marks were clean, remarkably clean. Whatever did that to these walls were not only great in number but also powerful enough to rent armor plate, gorge through flesh by their chunks. Hitoshi made his hypothesis on these marks.

This castle had been under attacked from the inside.

But not by men as it had been built to contain, something much worst. Not having a detailed account on this castle was proving to be a problem and for the then-Empire to do almost nothing about it proved how corrupt and selfish its bureaucrats were. While still in safe mode, he added the initiative of a cocked weapon with a round chambered.

Actuating the light when it became too dark to see. Walking along a length corridor, which he assumed was the inside of the wall, but vector dictated that he was somewhere running beneath it through basement passageways. Though old and deserted, there were painted markers indicating which room and facilities were where.

Now, it was time for the interior. At its centre and a part of its walls was a keep, spanning at least fifteen metres in breadth, fifty metres in length and three levels high. He scouted the circumference of the courtyard but found no entry save the original main gate crushed by the collapse of its arch. Whether that was done by time or combat, he didn't know. However, the weathering on the walls were deep enough to allow him to scale the keep with hands. If there would be no entry from the sides, he could come down from above. While not expecting a door or small entry to the stairwell, he was presented with another victim to nature and the passage of time. The entire roof floor had caved in.

Tying the only length of rope, he had through a murder-hole, he rappelled down into a dark and damp place no different from a cave. He actuated the flashlight as it became too dark to see and was rewarded with some forking passages. He picked a random corridor and began walking, vector dictated that he was somewhere running beneath the keep in basement passageways. Though old and deserted, there were painted markers indicating which room and facilities were where.

Starting off with the first few signs that led him to the barracks and then living quarters, he found almost nothing. As expected of a place that had been abandoned. At this rate, he would find nothing. He needed something else, preferably written documents in decent condition. With such an installation, there was bound to be some form of written dispatches with higher commanders in cities or other castles where intercommunication was crucial in getting reinforcements or reporting activities. The necessity of supplies, equipment replacements and funds to be recorded and logged on their usage. The sign pointing to the Commandant's office showed the most promise, as he walked along the deadly silent corridors.

He arrived at a door with an initial Primus Pilus Dumara, considering the strength of a castle of this size, he was likely the commanding officer-in-charge. The door was sealed shut from the inside, so he used quite a bit of force to break the knob and blasted the hinges with small amounts of plastic explosive.

(Boom) When the controlled explosion snapped all the locks, all that was required to move it was a forceful kick. He quickly scanned the room of its layout with quick swipes before releasing his guard when it seemed clear. Although, holding his gunlight module was tedious when searching the room so he ignited the cap of a flare, sending a bright red lumination throughout the room that was roughly ten-tatami mat sized.

Here was a room that didn't have its contents missing for once, even though the moisture had destroyed anything that was non-preservable. Papers were scattered around the floor, all unintelligible and beyond salvage. It was almost looking to be a lost cause after all until his tracing back of steps made him bump into an armoured figure leaning against the wall curled up behind the desk. Rather, what was left of the person. A skeleton adorned in the Medieval Knight Armour but retaining the livery of faded Imperial Colours, not every soldier of the Empire was a legionairre, after all. This was perhaps the first occupant of this castle he had met so far, part of him was telling him it might not be the last.

For one, why was the skeleton of this man hiding? From the secureness of the door he'd breached, Hitoshi could guess that he had locked himself in. The skeleton was unarmed, though there were no signs of bones broken which suggested death by starvation than from wounds?

"What happened to you?" Hitoshi asked knowing the skeleton wouldn't tell him even if he wanted to. So he inspected the skeleton's personal effects from his pouches but found only expired potions and pieces of scraps. Curiously, the long-departed centurion was holding onto something as he curled up. With nothing else to provide him with any accountings of this place he decided that damaging the skeleton to see what it had was now an alternative. The bones were surprisingly tough even for their age, though he was no expert on forensics or the decomposition of corpses and the age of bones. After a long wrestle with someone who wasn't even alive, he finally got to ply those cold dead fingers open to what appeared to be a leather binding of a book, a journal. At last, something worthwhile he thought.

The bindings that were locked in place were cut with knife to reveal its important contents for Hitoshi to peruse. Belonging to one Centurion Dumara, Warden of Castle Altera. Its contents had reports on the daily live of its owner and the problems he faced as an officer in a frontier garrison. The stocks and assortment of activities mentioned confirmed Castle Alteras function as a forward base against the Northern Barbarians Horsemen Tribes. Built in 489 IC, roughly two hundred and fifty years ago in accordance to Dumara's own findings prior to his posting.

Hitoshi flipped through the pages that seemed to repeat the monotonous tone of daily life in the frontiers as an imperial soldier. Until he reached the first mention of folks beyond soldiers, a people who co-existed with this military fortification and supported it.

-….. 606 IC, Autumn. Just two more weeks and I will finally ship out of here! On to warmer pastures, harvesting the land I am to be given for my service. The men seek to celebrate my departure, cheeky bastards! Can't say the same for the villagers though, I am forever in their debt for all the hardships that have washed away thanks to their care and compassion. I hope with all my heart when I go to retire, my neighbours will be such or I should be the first to follow by their example…. I wonder how will he manage?-

A warm and hopeful departure for the Imperial officer as he was set to leave this frigid place, how obnoxiously pleasant to the ironic fate he likely suffered. As Hitoshi turned the next page to what should have been Centurion Dumara on his journey to the Capital for debrief and receiving of his just rewards.

Only find an account of how things started to go horribly wrong from there on.

* * *

Darkness encroached upon the quiet lands and hallowed mountains, as the sun was devoured by the earth signed the climax of day and the hour of night. Yet, there was no need for lamps at this hour when the moon and stars luminated the surroundings with unbelievably bright but gentle light.

But tonight, the lanterns were lit, wine lying safe in the cellar had been taken out and poured for all to savour. For it was a time of celebration, to the arrival of the newest administrator. Deemed fair and charismatic on the accounts by the village head and elders.

A noticeably large crowd had gathered at the Diana's establishment as the venue of their nightly feast, made especially extravagant due to the influx of savoury meats distributed to its guests. Courtesy of the giant cockatrice carcass laying flayed on the dining tables, a trophy hunt from Kir's venture into the Eastern Forests where they had occasionally foraged but were also at risk to predation to the beasts that lurked in that forest.

Under normal circumstances, it would have required an entire village militias effort or a company of soldiers. Given the cockatrice's vast arsenal of deadly traits such as its inhuman strength, razor talons, high reaction speed and its infamous "death gaze" which it barely had the opportunity to use when confronting its worst adversary yet. Utilizing a combination of combat experience, having past encounters with its species and that strange magical staff firing loud crackling lightning and fireballs, he had made short work of one of the many beasts that terrorized the hearts of the foragers who long feared them in their desperate attempts to feed their families. And so, it became known to the villagers of Kir's understanding in magecraft, leaving him troubled over the misunderstanding but beyond his ability to reiterate.

"May I have your attention, all." Village Chief Bowin called for the merrymaking to quieten down for a moment. The Village Chief cleared his throat and gave a speech of gratitude from a patchment which he had written and rehearsed since this afternoon when Lord Kir Pa Invidia made himself know to Sugi Village as a magnanimous official.

Through promises ranging from half-a-year tax free levies, redevelopment proposals to improve the village infrastructure and to search viable means of generating revenue and providing jobs for everyone.

His talk wasn't empty though, a generous deposit of Ten Suwani Gold Coins was written into the Lord's Manor Treasury for the villages' welfare as collateral for whatever difficulties would ensue. Many hadn't even seen a Sinku before could only imagine what a life changer a Suwani could do. Ten coins donated meant ten ways for their lives to change for the better, right? If these were not enough to prove his generosity and fairness as an official, then what would? Even the least bright of their home could see that.

"Here! Here!" With wooden pints raised, the elderly villagers who seemed to be the only one's present showed their gratitude by chugging it all down the hatchet.

It would be untrue if his perceived charisma and humility hadn't won him the friendship of many villagers. In some way, Kir was for once a little grateful Hitoshi had put him in this position. Even if it was a lie.

"Another bronze ale for you, his lordship. You've shown quite a liking to it since this afternoon." A certain familiar face offered him another drink of what was becoming his favourite drink.

"You are the…." He tried to recall their brief encounter previously.

"Diana, at your service. Say. Whenever governorship becomes to hard a task do come to my establishment, your next cold one will be on the house, guaranteed." The redhead smiled warmly as she passed him the pint before bending down to whisper into his ear.

"If ale and meat still don't meet your needs….. I could always give special attention just for you."

"Oi! Diana, don't go teasing the lord too much or you'll send him to Hardy too quickly!" Old men laughed as she had been caught flirting with their parent official.

"Girls gonna make a living, else she'd be serving us water next and the kiddies will have to start working!" But they understood her importance to the village and commended her in the end, she wasn't someone they wanted to earn the ire of. Leaving her in a sort of humiliated puffing, though she turned to Kir and gave a quick wink before returning to serve the rest of the customers to make full profit of today's patronage.

"Lord Kir might be the lord of Sugi Village and its territories… (hick) But I'm the lord of this here's joint." A rather well stocked villager announced in his pride of holding his drink and as a light mannered joke.

"Is that so?"

"Would you like to give it a try?" Kir sensed a drinking contest at hand as did the Villagers.

"Diana, a couple over here for Lord Kir and this drunkard! I wager in on Dugan." It seemed they were keen on competition and even made it into a betting match despite their overall wealth.

The only one who didn't participate was his Warrior Bunny companion, content with where she was at a table all to herself. While her looks and general attractiveness were enough to make even the oldest villager's libido rise, they were hesitant to approach and talk her up. Partly unsure of the exact nature of her relationship to Kir in fear of offending him and her telling posture that she didn't want to converse with any of them.

During the venture into the forest that became a cockatrice hunt, the villagers bore witness to her ferocity and agility. While Kir made critical shots, Parna had been right up close to the 16-foot cockatrice as it flayed its scaled wings and swung its lengthy tail. Provoking the beast into giving an opening. She had also unleashed upon the unsuspecting beast a powerful concussion spell from her staff that caused it to flinch more than once. So she wasn't all pretty looks and gentle disposition.

Could she be faulted for this anti-social behaviour despite Hitoshi's order for them to cooperate? Apart from the time spent honing her skills back to what they once were, which she found out was impossible since her heels tendons had been cut during Crime Lord Bessara's escape. With Janus's resources in medical pharmaceuticals and aligned doctors, they did their best to treat most of the scars, wounds and internal damage she'd sustained over the years untreated. She could jump, leap, sprint and vault, but not as fast as she once could and nowhere near her kinds' average.

She lamented how her limitations had deterimented her master's faith in her abilities even though she was happy he still entrusted work to her and even taught her the ways of gunfighting. But he would never have the former strength of Royal Guard Parna that she wanted to give. That's why Parna would ensure that this Kopis Restoration plan would be carried out successfully without interference, no matter what she must do. Be it atrocious in nature, Parna would bloody her hands willingly. She meant every word to her former liege Tyuule, she would destroy her hope if she failed him now.

Even on her third cup of this local ale, she barely felt the effects. Nothing compared to the homebrews the "mothers" of her own tribe made before a military campaign, and the rumours that blood was involved in its mixture were quite true. Still, this beverage was the only one to keep her company.

Sometime had passed since the drinking contest as Villagers transitioned to one of Kir's favourite pasttimes and guilty pleasures.

Gambling.

With the roll of the dice, the villagers could see Kir Pa Invidia for who he really was. That being said, it wasn't all that bad. There were far worse sides to people in possession of power, as the allure of power warped desires. While gambling wasn't an outright sin, it wasn't a virtue either. His silver Denarii coins had certainly appealed to his opponents who thought it a way to get rich quick. Parna sighed as she was sure he would lose it as quickly as he earnt it.

Somewhere along the line, Kir had built such interactions that they ended up getting together to play one of his favourite past times that even Hitoshi would often sigh about.

With all this time to herself, she wondered where her master could have possibly gone all this time. In her honest opinion, this village was as simple as they come. Albeit, they had quite a view, abandoned castle and strange but pleasant ambient light. That being said, she found it weird that while they were shown around by the Village Chief Bowin, there was a feeling that something was missing.

Not that Bowin showed any suspicious behavior, he was very cooperative. Even showing them the office manor of one Mayor Felegar. A mayor position for a village? Apparently from the Village heritage story Bowin iterated was that Sugi Village was one of three villages that formed a trinity and were registered as a large town due to their close proximity. One used to be directly on the Inland Sea, until the waters became "dead". Another was nearer to the main trading route roads, but had been centred within the Eastern Forests which they had visited. The rampage of the forest beasts and the lack of militia and armed patrols sealed the fate of this village.

And where did the ominious Castle Altera fit in? The crown jewel of the area. Built centuries ago at the end of the Artic War as a forward base and first-line defense against the Northern Horse Tribesmen, fearsome barbarians from Northern Falmart who nearly brought the Empire to its knees. These villages spawned over the subsequent decades in light of opportunities this castle and its garrison gave to those who were wise enough to seize chance. Frontier outposts were often boring for soldiers, so these new village settlers would provide them the amenities to distract them from this boredom and loneliness. As long as the castle remained active, these town villages would flourish.

So there came a time when all this would disappear, when the garrison forces were ordered to vacate the castle. Maybe it was when the Imperial Senate deemed it too costly to maintain operation, in light of the absence of the Northern Tribesmen who were too content fighting amongst themselves to care. Perhaps there were other reasons. In any case, the absence of Sugi Villages most important means of revenue had just been taken from them. Decline was inevitable, caused by a politically inept decision likely made by bureaucrats. As the other villages began to vanish, it was only a matter of time before Sugi Village would suffer the same fate. Mayor Felegar had apparently foreseen this and had betrayed the village by running off with whatever savings they had to live on till they could figure other alternatives. The villagers had a lot of things to say about him apparently, and for good reason. But even so, them surviving for so long was nothing short of a miracle that even Parna was amazed by. In fact, this was where she started to have some doubts. Even her tribe wasn't immune to the need for freshwater, huntable food stocks and forests for survival and protection. The beasts in the Eastern Forests were something they couldn't seem to be able to deal with, so where did they find most of their food, let alone the alcohol when trade had been negligible?

How long more would they need to maintain this stuffy charade? Her limbs ached from the lack of movement, her hot-blooded nature had always told her, "when in doubt, attack!" Even though she had done her best to hold it back, her instincts were telling her that the weirdness of the facts that she'd learnt led to contradictions and the villagers were thereby hiding something or deceiving them. And Warrior Bunnies always responded one way towards such underhanded behaviours.

And she thought that, the devil had appeared at the front entrance of the beerhall. The devil being her most benevolent master, Hitoshi Furuta who had been missing since their arrival made his first reappearance. Parna waved for a stand-in waiter to bring over another glass of ale so she could hand it to him as a refreshment.

He had walked in with the usual silent persona and was heading in one direction, to where Kir sat with some of his new acquaintances in a game of dice. Parna arrived by his side with a mug of cold ale about to hand it over and ask how his day ended, but her words didn't seem to reach him despite her proximity. Made a few villagers whom were attracted to her jealous of her attention to him being ignored.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

It was strange, most of the time Hitoshi would pay attention to her unless he was in deep thought or focus. Which he was doing neither of, just heading to where Kir was. She would have simply been alright with following him, maybe even discuss her own findings to fill him in on their accountings.

But then, Hitoshi sent a glance her way. It was only for a moment that she caught the look in his eyes, yet it said more than words could carry across. As it was a very familiar sought of stare he had, which she had only ever seen him use once.

The one he wore as he was about to commence his slaughter of the Harira Crime Family.

It appeared that all her worries were for naught, her master was intending to do something alright.

"Whatever you do, your Parna will follow." She declared in an adamant tone.

And to this, he actually responded with, "I'm counting on you."

With a sudden chill in the longhouse coming from the late arrival to the party, all eyes settled upon him in the company of the Warrior Bunny. Some remembered seeing him with Kir while others had only just seen him today.

"Oh, Hitoshi. How was the town?" Kir had only notice him now as he stood behind him casting a shadow. The lack of an answer certainly troubled him as much as the look that Hitoshi had, but there was something else.

Killing intent radiating from him.

"Is something wrong?" Then he suddenly realized the futility of asking him since Hitoshi had chosen to keep quiet throughout their stay here, but then…

"Do you remember me, Diana?"

He wasn't actually looking his way, but across the table to his opposite game opponent. Diana Rathlin.

"Y-… Yes." For some reason, Diana gave a hesitant answer. As Hitoshi wasn't looking to her kindly.

"Hitoshi, you know Diana?" His next answer however made it clear he wasn't talking to him.

"Diana, have you ever played a game of truth or lie?"

"… No."

"Well, we're going to play it right now." What was the hurry?

"…Ok?"

"As in, we're playing it whether you want to or not."

"Hitoshi, don't you think you're being a little rude to-."

"Shut up and sit down." These words were something that everyone heard yet couldn't believe him saying that to his own lord. But as Kir went quiet, there were some skepticisms towards their actual relationship.

"It's alright." Diana went out of her way to comfort Kir with a smile and a hand on his.

"I'm gonna ask you three questions, answer a single one wrong and I will kill you and everyone in this village."

"…. Excuse me?" When said so casually, it wasn't just her who thought she misheard. The villagers, Bowin who sat at the same table and Kir as well were in a state of confusion.

Being the first to recover, Bowin demanded. "Sir Furuta, what is the meaning of this-."

(Bang)

But his words were cut short as a discharge of a pistol at point-blank range turned his face into a grotesque wet mess due to the hollow point properties of the bullet delivered from a smoking barrel.

"Noooo!" Kir reached out to empty air as the corpse dangled off its chair.

Screaming and panic occupied the villagers who saw their kind and faithful leader getting killed in cold-blood. A huge shuffle of chairs and tables as they departed in hysteria for the doors out of the beer hall.

(ping) "Huh?" The first group that had slipped by seem to have caught onto something on the ground in their footpath.

(BOOM) A terrible explosion rattled the complex and had caused the entrance to collapse, effectively sealing the entire village people within the longhouse. As for those outside, they could only imagine what that roaring thunder and fireball were.

Only Kir understood what fate had become of those people now charred remains.

"No one should think of leaving until I say so."

"Hitoshi! Have you gone mad?!" But his angered words were cut short by the charging of the shotgun pointed at his face by its wielder, Parna. A wordless way of telling him to sit and shut up without blowing a hole in him. As much as he couldn't believe it, he knew that she was every bit serious in using it on him if he got out of place.

"Kir, this is gonna take too long to explain so I'm going to say this right out now." Hitoshi said with a gun pointed specifically Diana's way which did nothing to ease his thoughts despite the willingness to give an explanation for all this.

"There is no Sugi Village and certainly no inhabitants that have lived beside Castle Altera since its garrison fell."

"What are you saying? None of it makes sense!" Kir had been more bothered about Hitoshi pointing a firearm her way than the entrance he'd rigged to go off or even the frightened villagers hiding behind every piece of furniture. For some reason, the live of this woman mattered more than anything.

"…." Hitoshi seemed to be done speaking to him as he noticed a certain pattern to Kir's way of speech as if realizing it was pointless to further explain.

"Kir, you're of value to me as a friend and coworker. But I'm warning you, stand in my way and I won't hesitate to blow you brains out." His final warning and threat had shaken Kir, not in fear but disbelieve in the way he was acting. Almost like a maniac.

"First question…." He was already beginning his test with Diana.

"This afternoon, you attended to how many children from the beach to your house?" A memory test, what was he looking for?

"… Twenty-three." Diana answered as quickly as she could remember, but to Hitoshi it was the easiest question and the start of the most important test that would shed the last doubt. If he was wrong, then he'd made the biggest mistake in his life. Well, maybe not the biggest one.

"Next question, what is the name of the confectionary I made for you and the children?" Kir was starting to realise the extent of his acquaintance but not the cause of his madness.

"Yo- you called it Frittelle, I think."

"You think?"

"No, it is!" She corrected herself in a hurry, to which Hitoshi reflected upon the answer then looked to her with a cruel smile.

"Final question." If the villagers were on their seats their hands would have been clenching the armrests by now or whatever they were holding nervously.

Hitoshi seemed to reach down into his pocket and pull out a drawing on a piece of cloth. One he had done while in Diana's house in waiting for her return that never came.

"Where do you think this is?"

The picture was certainly bizarre, strange blocky-grey mountains with roads that were so straight, people in the thousands if not tens of thousands riding around on mountless carriages. He had not shown this picture to anyone except one person and had told him where that was.

Though he had holstered his sidearm, he stared vigilantly at the motions Diana gave as she provided her answer that would decide whether he would kill them all or stop.

"Your home, right? That's where you're from!" Hitoshi lowered the picture as he breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Correct." Relief had also overcome the villagers and Diana herself as she had managed to fulfil the requirements set by this crazy bastard.

"….. But you got the other two wrong." Or so they thought.

His submachine gun was unslung and cocked by the charging handle.

"No, why?! How can that be?!" She looked at him in strickened.

"You were there! You remember as well, don't you?!"

"I do. In fact, it wasn't about the right answer that I was looking for from you."

His arm now raised the MP7 PDW with definite aim at her.

"It was about perspectives… Dion."

Upon announcing that name, a look of shock overcame her face as he had outwitted her in a way she couldn't possibly know. For Hitoshi may have told Diana he was from Nihon (Japan), while he had never shown her the picture. To the person that he did, he didn't refer to it as Japan but as the place he called Home.

A thunder of 4.6mm high-velocity rounds tore through flesh like it was paper, causing the now-corpse of Diana to ragdoll to the floor. In those final moments through the eyes of "Diana", a soul-shaking gleam crossed the face of her murderer.

A monster had come to this place, far bigger and far worst than the one existing.

* * *

The haze in his head subsided as his thoughts and vision were beginning to restore itself. Kir had just experienced a terrible nightmare that even he couldn't believe.

His master, Hitoshi Furuta. The uncomprehensible but noble person had entered the celebratory mood, threatened to kill everyone unless the complied with his game but still slaughtered everyone in his sight. With extreme prejudice, he indiscriminately killed men and women, elderly and children. Without so much as a flinch or hesitance, chopping them down like the harvest of wheat.

And Parna, without question partook in those atrocities beside her demented master. How foolish he was to believe that Hitoshi was a good man, let alone a human being. But all these were just part of a nightmare, right? Something so emotionally crushing that his heart still thumped loudly.

He rubbed his very blurry eyes from the hard-cold floor in which he lay down upon. He couldn't remember when he last closed his eyes, he probably fell asleep drunk in the beer hall.

Cold winds blew were he was, making it extremely cold. Yet, there were warm regions coming from the fires lit in different areas. Was he outside?

Clenching his eyelids to clear his vision, he opened them to a horrifying sight that made him wish he hadn't woken. He was indoors, if not for the fact that a large hole stood where the roof was amidst the broken ruined rumble of what used to be Diana's beer hall.

And that wasn't all. His hands, his cloak and pants were drenched in dark viscous red liquid carrying the stench of iron. It was so suffocatingly strong that it made him puke. His eyes followed the trail of this liquid to its source and there he saw it.

Bodies, or rather body parts. The floor was covered with them, some in just chunks while others were not in perfect order either. The hairs on his body raised as his eyes met with another's, hollow eyes staring at him and in disbelief of her own demise, Diana Rathlin's decapitated head.

"(cough) (cough) (cough) Bleeuurrghh!"

The contents of his stomach forced its way out of his mouth and covered the floor in a mixture of his own filth and the life blood of all these victims. His nightmare wasn't a dream after all.

Clenching his fists, he screamed out into the sky in agony. Feeling betrayed, robbed and emotionally compromised. How could Hitoshi do such a thing? These people might have been strangers at first, but the short time they spent with him had been the most fulfilling and enjoyable time he had experienced even before his imprisonment. They had connected with him in ways most wouldn't understand their entire lives. Though it had been a charade that Hitoshi had purposefully planned for him, he was willing to make it a reality. He had thought that Hitoshi after seeing all they had to show would seek to include them into his plans. After all, they knew the lay of the lands and were already willing to cooperate in whatever foundations needed to be laid.

No….. he was a fool to think Hitoshi was a good person from the start. He was after all, a Japanese Soldier. An alien from another world that so happened to look exactly like them.

Reaching out, he took hold of Diana's lifeless head to hold in his embrace. Not even during his betrayal and imprisonment had he experienced such loss.

(Brrrrahh Brrrraah)

A familiar sound could be heard from a distance, the sound of automatic fire.

It was then that his mind snapped upon the realization that they were still around, continuing their slaughter. Rising to his feet, he grabbed his rifle that seemed to be where it had last been left to exit the rumble of the beer hall through an opening made by explosive force.

Only to bear witness to the rest of the village structure in flames or ashes. His former companions had razed the village and were now hunting for the remaining inhabitants.

A scream rung from near the Western end of the Village, where the inland sea lay a distance away.

Kir let his thoughts follow his reflex as his legs took him as fast as he could in that general direction. As he ran through the street, more of Hitoshi and Parna's atrocities became apparent. Not everyone had been in the beer hall at the time of the attack. He had not only gathered them into one place, but also severed them into inhumane chucks of flesh. Kir could taste blood from where he'd bitten into his lips.

When he'd almost lost track of them, the appearance of a house with a courtyard entered his view. Outside were fresh corpses that were still intacted, his body moved before his mind even though they had the same intention.

"No! Noo! Big Brother, please!- You don't have to do this!-…"

He could hear a young child's pleading over the other side of the highwall. To which he'd lost all his calm.

"You're still playing this game." The voice of the mass murderer sounded exasperated. "Just because we still see you as people doesn't mean it actually is that case." (Brraaahh) The sound of another burst of rounds quieten the courtyard.

"Yahhhh!" With a roar, Kir unleashed a barrage of 5.56mm hail through the walls until his magazine went dry. The courtyard behind the wall went silent as he reloaded and stormed inside to find them both.

Sweeping his rifle as he entered, he found his worst fears to be confirmed. As bodies of children lay motionless.

"Where are you?!..." He growled in undertone as he rushed into the house.

"Fuurruutaa!" Bellowing vengefully, he crashed through the closed door into what appeared to be a kitchen and dining room. Inside was the demon whose name he denounced with every cell of his body. In the flash of the moment when he'd been too focused on finding him, a powerful kick was delivered to his torso as the rifle was wrenched from his hands.

"Gurghh!" (crash) Kir slammed into the walls weaponless to avenge those innocent who died.

The ratcheting sound of a shotgun chambering a round resounded, as the shadow of the weapon was aimed at him.

"Parna, no. He's still under the effects."

"But-."

"It'll take some convincing, but I'd rather not lose him." Parna was dissuaded from killing Kir outright for the inconvenience he was causing.

"You should kill me like she says…." Kir said coughing out blood from internal injuries, the Type 89 rifle was in Hitoshi's hands confiscated.

"Because you'd do the same in my situation?"

"I am nothing like you! You are not but a demonic creature!" He hurled his spite despite his predicament.

"Why, Furuta?! Why would you not just incorporate them into your schemes?! You could have used them to benefit you and they would still be content, yet you slaughtered them all! Good innocent folks trying to make a living-…"

"It seems knocking you unconscious hadn't cleared the fog as well as I thought." Hitoshi cut in with another weird sentence. But that meant that he was admitting to Kir falling unconscious during the cullings.

"You-…. You are a devil!"

"And you!..." He turned to his other accomplice. "I thought you better…. But you are just some blind… broken thing!" He seemed to have struck a nerve as she pushed her foot against his neck until it hurt.

"Better broken than a fool that let's his eyes deceive him!" She argued in return.

"Enough!" With Hitoshi's warning, she stopped to give him his breathing back.

Hitoshi squatted right in front of him as he looked up in resentment at those eyes that had no kindness in them. And yet…

"I'm glad, Kir." He said in a gentle tone, casting an eerie mood with the contrast of setting.

"Even after all you've been through. When you were imprisoned in Bassoon for striking your superior officer, because he ordered your battalion to slaughter a village just because dissidence had used it as a hiding place once."

Kir's face strickened after Hitoshi disclosed such details of his past thought forgotten. Placed under the charge of a young noble on the career path to military success, he sought immediate achievements regardless of the human costs. Selfishly imposing ridiculous demands of his foot soldiers, Kir's men. Leaving all field strategy to him and his former-colleagues while he sat in the rear, ran when trouble brewed and flapped his gums when the enemy were on their knees seeking mercy.

"Maybe this is just penance to you for the lives you couldn't save, I don't know. But even after five years of rotting in that hell, that heart of yours is still strongly beating with conviction to do right. I don't regret accepting your request to join me, even if it was only out of your character obligations."

"That's something even I don't possess, Kir. In a way, both you and Parna fill a gap that I know a lack deep down."

"Then why-…" Kir was in total confusion of Hitoshi's line of thought as contradictory as it sounded.

"But with such virtues, you're blinded even more so that either of us. To you, nothing now makes sense. But from the moment we came here, nothing ever did. Where you accepted it as coincidence, I seek the truth in nature."

"What are you-…."

"Have you ever found it strange that a village like this could sustain so long without immediate food sources, let alone trade? I've been places where people have survived on nothing but dairy milk and livestock, but life is already hard for them. And yet here, they can be happy, have children running around, enjoy cold drinks when days are long."

"Stop-.." Why was he telling him this?

"I've seen siblings betray one another to the lure of the coin. Parents who sell their children for scraps to eat. Fathers who whore out their Daughters to sustain their decadence…."

"Stop!" Why didn't he want to hear it from him?

"Friends who would stab each other in the back out of jealousy…."

"No more!" With covered ears he denied it. Even though everything that Hitoshi said was starting to cause doubts to form in his heart.

What he said made him reflect upon a doubt that had always been in him yet denied by none other than himself. He refused to believe it.

"You know it, don't you? How screwed up our worlds are, because of those people that inhabit it." A minority of bastards that make life a living hell for others for their own pleasure.

"The ugliness of our nature always devours any semblance of goodness in us because we're too trusting of it." The reason why honest men and women almost never existed.

All Hitoshi was doing was giving convincing words to an already blatant truth. So why was he hesitating now even after all he'd seen? It was because part of himself believed it too, he had experienced corruption, deceipt and treachery at their peak and was still so blind to it after all these years.

"In the end… It all amounts to talk." When stating this to Hitoshi, the latter could see that it was useless after all.

"Yeah…. Just talk in the end." Agreeing with him, Hitoshi decided to take things a step further.

"Let me show you instead." He kicked the cupboard doors off their hinges, reaching in and pulled out a child who screamed and cried for help. But was thrown against the table to quiet him down.

"No-….." Kir called out on reflex.

"This kid is the last, Kir. I've counted a total of one hundred and eighty-four. But I'm not going to decide its fate." He said whilst reloading his handgun before tossing it over to Kir.

The HK USP pistol landed by his leg, awaiting him provocatively.

"You are." Hitoshi explained as Kir reached out to the pistol and picked it up.

"There's only one bullet left. One bullet, two choices. Option one, you save the kid by killing me. You prove to yourself that there is morality in this world after all, even if it is a lie." It was what he had originally intended, but for some reason he was finding difficulty to execute it.

"Or, option two. You kill this kid and you'll no longer be blinded to the truth. That in itself could be frightening, you can never live by anything but the truth from then on and it might alienate you from people. Its in human nature to lie even if its for the greater good, so you'd find that detestable as well."

Kir's hands eased onto the trigger, pulling back the hammer to engage single-action.

"Please… don't let him kill me!" Once again, the child cried out pitifully.

"The choice is up to you."

"You can't be serious, master!? I'll-." Parna was in a moment to disagree when Hitoshi stopped her.

"If he kills me, you'll do everything you can to get both yourselves out of this place safely." He made his orders clear.

"How can I?!-…" But at this point, Hitoshi was no longer answering her. Only staring straight into Kir's eyes.

He'd made his point clear. If he believed in what he saw, then kill him and save those who needed to be saved. Or put faith in what he thought and followed his doubts to a possibility that was uncertain and as he described, frightening.

"Choose." Right now, Hitoshi was lined up on the iron sights. Unarmed, helpless.

He'd given Kir complete authority over the situation and made him choose what should have been an easy situation. On one hand, his convictions as a soldier and upright righteous person dictated the priority should go to the child. But on the other, this man he called a devil had still been responsible for his freedom and gave complete trust in him. If not, he wouldn't have just handed over his own pistol to him.

Trust. That's what Hitoshi was putting in him, to the extent that he was willing to gamble his own life. He had been informed of the horrible terrors that were Hitoshi's past comrades, having met one already. Even now, he was unsure of how he was of use to his employer and friend against them. But to think that he would allow him to decide a turning point even when the stakes were so high for both Japan and the Empire. Had anyone placed faith in him that heavily before?

"Help me!" The boy saw his chance to call for his own salvation.

As for Hitoshi, he just sat there staring his way. Almost like he didn't care if Kir pulled the trigger or not. Death had been a common occurrence for him since he was a boy, it made him stray from innocence into the person he was today. His own death wasn't accomplishable by himself, he was sworn by oath to carry a legacy all on his own. But what if someone else did the deed for him? He'd always asked himself that question. If I'd reached the limits of my abilities and came upon a threshold that required self-sacrifice and failed.

"Would you forgive me if I gave up?..." Hitoshi asked the ghost who lingered around him.

Appeared beside him at the table resting his corporeal hand upon his, a sad but residing smile overcame his ability to assure him. It could do nothing to dissuade him from fight to live and carve their names upon the stone slab. "He" couldn't tell him to live if it was at the expense of such an honest man, Kir.

" _Don't give up."_

Hitoshi smiled at the phantom, even now it was telling him this sort of thing. Even though they could see each other much sooner in the afterlife if there was one, there had to be one. If not he wouldn't linger about him all this time, waiting. Finally free from a life filled with hardship and pain, where others were enjoying their youth without a care in the world. They were cursed to suffer in a world of peace.

" _Instead, have faith."_

These words had caused a jolt in his mind. These were words that "he" had once said to him long ago, in the deepest recessed of his locked away memories. When Hitoshi had given up on convincing the rest to leave with him.

"His" words were, "If you've lost faith in yourself. Then, have faith in them."

"I see…." His eyes fogged up as droplets fell from them. -I'm so sorry I forgot…-

His hand loosened as the immaterial hand slipped from his grasp, leaving him once more.

-I won't ever forget.-

His eyes that were once filled with hollowness and indifference, burned with light once more. If the world wanted to deprive him of hope, he will fight back harder. If he was all alone again, he would not lose faith in himself again. Or else, how would others have faith in him.

Meanwhile, Kir had been struggling with his own thoughts. He had watched as Hitoshi started to tear and speak to a person that wasn't there. How was that proof he wasn't hallucinating all this time?

"What are you doing, hurry up and kill him!" The boy became impatient and screamed at him.

Parna herself was left in a state of conflicting thoughts.

"You're a soldier, right? You're supposed to protect us from baddies like him, right?!" But the words this helpless yet selfish child said, she couldn't help but harshly glare at him.

"Please! I'm begging you, kill him! Before she comes to kill me!" He begged in an undignified way, but considering he was a child there was nothing shameful about it.

KIr's hand shook as he hesitated but then controlled his breathing and held his grip firm with his finger on the trigger.

"I have spent twenty-five years of my life, living according to my families' mantra and will." Kir instead told the story of how he came to be.

"I was made to enlist when I was fifteen, because I was not entitled to any inheritance. Yet I couldn't shame the lineage of warriors that were my father's legacy, his father's and his father before him." His family situation and upbringing.

"The legion taught me to fight for my emperor, his subjects and my brothers-in-arms. My pride was my service. My honour was my loyalty. I've fought barbarians, slayed beasts, toppled kingdoms. My name found prominence in every city, every household whose family served the empire as soldiers like myself. But it was never about my abilities as a leader nor my talents in warfare." Kir was looking directly at Hitoshi and smiled.

"It was the efforts of my men and our cohesion as a unit. Wherever I went, my battalion followed. Where my battalion went, I was always by their side. But then…" But then, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Loyalty tested me with honour against morality. Our newly appointed leader ordered the razing of a town in the outskirts of a rebel kingdom. I was to lead the vanguard, no survivors."

"At first, I tried to reason with that glory hound. Doing something as unnecessary as slaughtering them would have repercussions and would only make the rebellion burn brighter. But he wouldn't see it any other way, threatening to remove me from command. My battalion tried to convince me to let it slide, less he was true to his word in making my battalion suffer."

"Then…." Parna asked what he did.

"Yes." He confirmed it. "I went on to raze that village."

Hearing this, the child shivered in his corner.

"And the rebels responsed in kind, I bet some had families in that town because they fought like possessed beasts. Causing me to lose much of my battalion to protect the headquarters while that man kept looking for ways to escape. And…. after the conflict had ceased, we were on our way home. I was on my final term to retire, not that I was returning to open arms welcoming me home." There was a certain sadness to his disposition.

"I guess if you leave ingrates around, they will eventually take advantage of you. I lost command of my battalion, I was demoted and to be discharged. But that little rat didn't want to end it there, he wanted to kill me to silence his shame."

"And-….." He swallowed his moisture. "My men caught word of it and killed the son of Senator Podawan in the heat of that confrontation." The status of that scumbag.

"When word reached him, the Senator was furious. He wanted to finish the deed himself but reconsidered. So instead of me feeling the pain, it would be my men. Executed and branded traitors. I was made to watch as they hung the remaining two hundred and seventy-three of my men, people who were the closest thing to actual brothers." Hitoshi and Parna had heard of the story but not to this detail.

"Then, he was satisfied enough to let me rot in Bassoon, to die knowing that they died for standing by me." Water trickled from his face in an endless flow.

"I have spent long enough to myself thinking about it. If I had just acted on what was right then, would anything be different? And my conclusion was… No."

Kir faced Hitoshi's determined eyes as it seemed to have decided to believe in his judgement.

"There was one thing that I thought I could've done differently though."

Then he turned his pistol onto the boy who turned white as a sheet. How could he have had such a radical change of heart?

"No! Please-…"

"I'm afraid, I'm far too gone to be leaning upon morality. You chose the wrong person to look to for hope, boy."

(Bang)(Bang)(Bang)

The discharge of the handgun sounded the verdict of Kir. As the last surviving member of Sugi Village fell to the floor dead.

Kir stared at the handgun for a few moments, seeing as Hitoshi hadn't been entirely truthful about how many bullets were loaded inside, before pressing its business end against his temple in an act of suicide, "If I could turn back time again to that atrocity, I wish with all my heart not for events to change, but that I could have been more steadfast in leading them into hell."

His eyes closed as he readied himself to pass on with the pull of the trigger.

" _How could you-…"_ A distorted voice called out as he opened his eyes in reassessment, only to find that they boy he had killed hadn't died. No, its features were not the smooth youthful skin any longer, but flaying leather flesh hanging from its decaying meat. A hole in its head from where he placed a shot into.

" _I wanted to live….. why did you take-."_ Kir gazed in horror as a talking limping corpse accused him of depriving him of his very existence in life.

" _My life-_ (slurrchh)." Before it could finish its sentence, a flash of steel decapitated its head of its shoulders.

"Your life was already forfeit, undead." Its assailant Parna spat upon the grotesque remains of the creature posing as a child victim.

"What in the….." Kir was at a loss of words, utterly shocked by the situation and had come to the epiphany of the large picture.

"That was a shamble. Or at least, what the Imperial creature catalogue references them as. Products of necromancy. Fusion of lost soul to empty vessel." Hitoshi stood in reaffirmation of his resolve.

His thoughts finally caught up to him, that boy was likely not the only one of these creatures. This was what Hitoshi and Parna found out while he was too deluded by what he chose to see, almost falling into their trap. Putting strain on his relationship between his own companions. All because of them.

"T-Then-…"

"Yes." Hitoshi confirmed it as he already knew what the question was.

"Sugi village, doesn't exist." The answer to what he perceived initially as the slaughter of all those people, why they were in incomplete corpses and why the structures outside had been torched.

"Or rather, hasn't existed for the last eighty years."

* * *

The reason the records ended eighty years ago for the region in which Sugi Village resided wasn't because of an administration foul up. It was because there was no village left. Whatever happened here had been wiped from the records deliberately by the parties involved.

As much as he hated how the situation had evolved, not knowing at all was proving more dangerous. Hitoshi sat and filled him in on his findings at the castle and his earlier assessments of the village while Parna stood watch in the quiet courtyard with shotgun in hand. From his interactions with the bartender, Diana and those around her, to the evidence he found in Castle Altera.

His test on Diana was made to deliberately trick her or perhaps the being manipulating her marionette strings from the shadows. As Hitoshi mixed and mashed two accounts forcing it to choose one story and stick with it. But it obviously failed to notice the trick Hitoshi had his solid proof that everything that was Sugi Village was just an illusion.

"How sure were you without a doubt that everything that book said was true?"

"I didn't, the irregularities only grew in number and they would only continue in that fashion if I left things as they were. So I decided to shake things up a bit." Although what he did could hardly qualify as "a bit". Then again, Hitoshi had always done things in excess, it's just that he never regarded his own works as significant or impactful.

Kir looked down at the severed head of this shamble creature who was once that boy. A creature that got up even after he put manstopping rounds into him, that was sure necromancy at work. But who and what were creating these undead monsters, as Kir came to accept that not just the boy but everyone else had been these shambles?

Hitoshi had one theory, the one piece that didn't fit in. The boy that nobody remembered.

Dion.

In the journal of Centurion Dumara, there was a mention of an incident that triggered the happenings that still go on now.

"Do we know what we are dealing with here?"

"We don't." Hitoshi put it frankly. He pushed Dumara's journal onto Kir for him to read with his own eyes.

"We can't stay here or we'll be sitting ducks to whatever comes at us next. Read it aloud as we make stops to do an ammo count." Taking into account that Parna hadn't read it either, Kir shuddered to think that the Warrior Bunny had taken part in the massacre fully aware of the crime she was committing. He didn't know whether to fear this unknown force or the woman more.

Hitoshi stepped out to meet with Parna and set their destination, with weapon in hand. The confiscated Type 89 rifle had been returned to Kir, sitting at the porch.

"Hitoshi." Kir called out to him.

"What made you so suspiscious of this place in the first place?" Normally what person would think of what they'd seen as unnatural. His digging was precisely what made everything become undone. It had to have come from experience.

"I was once involved in a maritime operation years ago. In the archipelago state of Indonesia, we were supplying isolated government forces with weapons and ammunition during rising extremist movements taking armed action against civilian targets. The country is composed of several large islands forming a nation but are surrounded by smaller unmonitored islands numbering in the hundreds. Each island has its own inhabitants and local cultural practices, often isolated from the outside world as they only heed their own traditions than constitution as they always had for hundreds of years." Kir couldn't imagine such a place, although the Southern Kingdoms seemed to have several islands close to their mainland shores.

"A group of our personnel went off the tanker to a small island, palm trees and lush forests with a local inhabitant in sight. Kicking back to relax themselves after weeks at sea. As the supervising officer, I couldn't leave the ship. Though, here were still a few NCOs with them so I didn't fret. But after two days of absence, I went on shore myself to investigate. But I didn't find any of them no matter how we searched the island, neither did we learn anything from the locals. For the next few days I routinely visited that village out of premonition, even as the deadline drew closer for our meeting with the contacts. One day while venturing through the village, I saw an old woman tenderizing a rib with some wild spice."

"But the funny thing about these ribs were that they were half the size of any pork or beef rib I've seen. Coincidentally, I didn't see a single livestock, as part of local religious practices pork was forbidden. But you know what?" A cruel smile appeared on his complexion.

"When it cooked, it certainly didn't smell like any fragrance I would've known. In fact, it didn't smell like food. Rather, it was the smell of flesh being burnt by oil. It was then that I realized that the villagers had in fact cannibalized my soldiers." It was a gruelsome story, one that with explanation alone turned his stomachs.

"I am sorry for your loss." Hitoshi gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"… If we want to own this place, we have to establish our claim over the things that lurk in these parts. Let them know who are the real monsters of these lands." Kir gave a chuckle as he thought that was so like him to say. The man who stood up to the Goddess of the Underworld wouldn't cower before some lowly conjurer seeking to cheat death and the Goddess's grasp.

But both of them were on agreement to one thing. Which was the extent of the necromancy being casted. Powerful enough to deceive even weary eyes with illusions.

With Hitoshi taking point, the three of them moved at steady pace in the direction that seemed to be headed toward the mountain, more specifically, to Castle Altera. With their apparent knowledge of the situation, shambles appeared from around the corner of the ruins, out of the ground where the graveyards were and out of the forest. With disciplined shots, these creatures hardly seemed like a threat. At their first checkpoint, Kir began to read the entry that Hitoshi specified him to start off from.

"Fifth entry to the log of Centurion Dumara, Battalion commander of Castle Altera…. Imperial Calender Year 603."

(Journal Entry): [I had sent dispatch after dispatch for the last four days to confirm the orders. If these can even be considered orders. A warrant of the head someone in Sugi Village. A child. My delays have made the higher chain of command send over a senior archmage from the Imperial Magi Corps to validate this order and to ensure that it is carried out. I confronted the mage Koschei in private to ascertain the real reason behind this intent. But I think my expectations were too high. The reason he gave was….]

"A dark prophecy?" Kir exclaimed as they did a magazine count at the base of the mountain during their stop.

(Journal Entry): [Spoken from the Emperor's own chief seer who received this divinity from Holy God Flare, at the expense of her own life. The prophecy goes as follows, "Hallowed child born beneath blue mountain and starstreak. The decease shall defy departure to follow his stead. To encounter the great serpent shall be his calling, through covenant be unleashed. Nine-heads it bears over eight, to devour worlds and kin alike."]

This sounded a lot like the Apocryph, an end of days prophesy told thousands of years ago by the archaic priests of old.

(Journal Entry): [He bears the emperor's seal, there's no denying him. Damn the gods! How could one child be capable of all of this? When did the raving of an old crone take precedence over innocence?! What am I to tell the villagers?]

Words alone described the distress Dumara endured. Kir recalled there was a turning point in history about that time as well, when religious extremism was deeply rooted into Imperial Society. Until a great reform by the then-emperor to rid them of influence, or of a power grab than a movement of righteousness. The end result of that Holy War was thousands dead and thousand-year-old archives of Rondel City set ablaze by the losing extremists.

(Journal Entry): [Sixth Entry, 13th day of the 9th month, IC 603

Heavens! How could he do such a thing? He burnt Olivia's child at the stake! What wrong did that child do to deserve such fate?! And now Koschei wants to apprehend every child in the village until he can make certain which child is the fated one. I didn't join the army to serve an Emperor who gives in to paranoic rants from priests who haven't shed a single drop of sweat. The men feel the same way, but the mage's escorts outnumber us five to one. The consequence of attacking him will affect our families as well. But I can no longer sit around doing nothing.]

Déjà vu, Centurion Dumara seems to have mirrored Kir's experiences very closely. Almost making him wonder if the entity had deliberately orchestrated things to seem as they were to ensnare him.

(Journal Entry): [Seventy Entry, same day.

Amidst our smuggling of as many children as we could to the outer villages, Diana told me something strange, her boy. He had always been known for his aloof behavior, however recently he had become more talkative and she was ecstatic for his development. But when she asked for their names, he said ones that didn't exist in the village. Diana thought the boy had made imaginary friends to cope with his own loneliness. But then he began describing traits and behaviors of these "friends" of his, she didn't want to believe it was the case, but she cannot help think he'd been speaking to ghosts of the recently departed. I don't want to believe it either.]

It was too similar, Dumara did exactly what he would've done. He could only feel sympathy for him, the villagers and this hallowed child.

(Journal Entry): [Eighth Entry, morning.

I don't know how Koschei learnt about the boy's strange trait or from whom. But he's rallied everyone of his forces to give chase. Its strange, out of all the days of boredom in the castle keep. I wonder why this seems like the most fulfilling task. Even though I'm betraying the empire I swore to protect. I guess I just felt that, if I couldn't even protect one life, what was the point of the sword I wielded? This place may have been a mere posting, but it has become more of a home than where I was born. Its most valuable treasure is its peoples' hospitality and warmth.

I will do everything it takes to ensure his safety. I'm glad everyone feels the same. This boy is our hope, and we will die before anyone touches him. We will protect Dion.]

Such fierce conviction, was this the influence upon Dumara's sanity or was it actually a belief he and the villagers held? Dumara was no slouch in character, evident by his posting to the treacherous mountains as frontier guard.

(Journal Entry): -Ninth Entry.

It's been a week since we camped out in the wilderness. Myself, eight of the children and twelve of my most trusted warriors. We had received regular updates as well as food supplies from Olivia, we cannot thank her enough, nor can we sympathize with her loss. But today, at the meeting site we found why she hadn't reported in along with one of my soldiers. The praetorians had executed them in the most gruelsome way! A note was left by none other than the "honorable" mage himself. If the child isn't handed over by midnight, he'll execute each family for every hour we're late. I can't believe I worked with these monsters!-

They had reached the base of the mountain now, while he had not been awake when they cleansed the village, he witnessed how effective their weapons seemed to be against these undead. Buckshot tore its flesh to ribbons on top of sending the corpse flying backwards. And 4.6mm hollow point blew up chucks of flesh as if balloons burst inside of the bodies. Apart from their primary arms, Hitoshi had deliberately set fire to the houses, thereby burning the bodies.

The more Kir read, the more nervewrecking it became. As the pieces started to come together as to the reason for all these happenings. He turned to the next entry but found that the portion had been ripped out, the bloodstains indicated blood had been spilt during the next sequence of events. It continued on until he reached…

(Journal Entry): [Thirteenth Entry.

Their gone… all of them…..]

The handwriting was shakey, as someone had placed pressure upon the parchment when writing. And all of them gone? What did that mean?

(Journal Entry): [Last Entry.] This page wrote, meaning that Dumara no longer wished to write further beyond this point.

[We hold ourselves besieged in Altera by the damnable praetorians who accompanied Koschei. My men and myself no longer hold vow to the Emperor, we will never forgive them for what they have done.

I've told the boy repeatedly, but will he accept it? His mother, his friends, the people of Sugi Village and my soldiers. Their deaths weren't his fault. But what can I say to comfort this boy? I'm just an old soldier who had nothing to return to even when I retired. Maybe that's why I've been so fiercely protective of him, I see him the son I could have had.

The bulwark has been broken, they've claimed the outerwalls as well. All this because of a dubious clairvoyant message. Death is all but certain for us all. However, we won't go down without a fight.

What if, by some divine providence? He truly was this "hallowed child" and could do as this divine message had described. Could he really speak to all of us when we have left this world? Somehow, that does not sound so bad. To accompany and guide him in his way until he grows older. I take it back. It would leave me only with regret that I could not do the same for him in life. Gods, why must you be so cruel to him?

If he really is this fated one as you say he is, I truly wish he summons this great serpent upon you all!] Dumara's final curse upon the world that ruined them on a whim.

That was the end of the journal but Kir turned to the last page out of reflex as he expected more, and there was. No longer written in ink or charcoal, but with the owner's own blood.

[Someone save this child.]

That request- no, that plea. The stir of emotions it brewed in Kir once again were beyond his control apart from remedying it by wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"Resistance is getting stronger." Parna pointed out the density of the hordes enroaching on them whilst reloading shells into her Benelli shotgun.

"Probably means we're on the right track." Parna nodded in agreement. While having heard the story in full, but her thoughts were still on vanquishing the root of this evil no matter how sad the tale of Dion Rathlin was.

"Say, what do you think happened in the end?" Kir was not sure why he asked that question, but being that Hitoshi could deduce the illusion they failed to notice, he might have-…

"I don't know." Not even him. "But if it really is him whose doing all of this, we still have to put him down."

Kir hated how it was put in such a cold and calculative way, even though it was a fact. If they didn't do anything about it, someone else would eventually wander here and suffer horribly under the influence of this place.

"Think of it as ending his suffering." He added in consideration for Kir's personality.

That's right, they had to end it now. If death was his only salvation, then they had to give it.

"Why did we come here?" This time, he was committed but wondered why Hitoshi brought them back to the place he found the journal.

"That's where Dumara had his last stand and by extension, where we can find the cause?" Hitoshi stowed his PDW in anticipation for the climb.

"Hitoshi." Kir stopped him while he was prepping the climbing rope for them to follow.

"… Shouldn't we approach this in a different manner?"

"What's got your feathers ruffled?" Hitoshi didn't mean anything harsh by it, if he had something to share he was all ears.

"You're saying that this is the work of necromancy, right?"

"By definition, yes." These undead were a clear sign of that.

"Do you know how to counter this sort of magic?" This was Kir's reasoning. If their opponent was a magic user, what sort of countermeasures did they have to stand on equal ground. It's no surprise that the saying for overwhelming odds was "like swinging a sword against magic". Worst of all, this was necromancy, the rarest form of magic. Forbidden magic that defied norms of more common magic attributes.

"I don't. But we don't have a choice, we can't leave this place."

Before Kir could ask why, Hitoshi was already on top of it.

"I've already spent the whole day trying."

The reason he hadn't returned to call for them in the village immediately after visiting Castle Altera was because he had been out trying to get a transmission signal from Alnus Command away from the disruption of the mountains and the forest. But as quick as he moved to make time, his sense of direction had failed to lead him out. When consulting his compass, the pin was steady at North, yet he somehow couldn't get to the main highway road. Something was deliberately keeping from leaving, distorting his perception of the surroundings and readings.

"It won't let us out until we become part of the undead."

Now Kir and Parna were clear on the blockade preventing them from departing. If they wanted out, they had to move forwards instead. But confronting the danger alone was not enough. Hitoshi hadn't spent much time in the Palace Library as he hoped, however he did come across a reading in relation to the laws of magic. A basic law known as the True and False Principle. Magic is manifested through the False principle to conjurer phenomenon within the material plane that is the True Principle. In other words, there was an energy conversion process. But what exactly, Hitoshi was initially baffled until he learnt from Kugel the Dwarf Blacksmith in regards to magic-imbued weapons.

Mana, the fuel source within every living being that breathes in the Special Region. Rechargeable and unlimited power, the magical subject needed only nutrition sustanence to survive. But here, not all beings were born equal. It was said that the elves had the highest readings while beings like Dwarves rarely possessed any potential worthy to become mages. They got their mana to forge weapons from mana-rich minerals.

So what did this all mean regarding the Necromancy distorting their perceptions? It meant that there was a limit to how much it could change, its radius of effect and how long it could function whilst active. If in the event that it was a passive magic that influenced the surrounds without incurring additional expenditure upon the caster, then all they needed to do was to confront the user and force him into a situation where immediate magic spells were necessary. Thereby depleting those mana reserves.

Personally, he was surprised that necromancy was so versatile. His opinion of it came from video games, simply summoning the dead to fight for you, or resurrecting fallen team members. Unless….

Hitoshi gazed up at the glacier on top of the mountain overlooking the castle and now-razed village. He had never seen ice form that perfectly before, neither remain that high where naturally occurring avalanches would have kept the mountain snow in shape. It was starting to look less like an ice glacier and more like a crystal. And perhaps with some possibility, magically imbued crystalline structure.

"I have a job for you." He turned to Parna.

"Name it." She answered without hesitance while Hitoshi dug into his bag and retrieved plastic explosives as well as some improvised grenades for self-defense. He then told her his instructions.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone with Kir?"

"I'd be in even more trouble if you failed."

"I won't!"

"Good. Carry on, today you get the easy part." Parna sighed as she recognized his gestures, he was still pushing himself to the utmost and there really wasn't anything she could do to ease the burden apart from performing her task.

Hitoshi handed the satchel of explosives over to her and exchanged her shotgun for Kir's rifle as where they were going were the confine corridors of Castle Altera. Wishing them luck, she sprint off into a different direction as her destination was on a different vector on the mountain. Once again, Kir was accompanying Hitoshi. But this time not as escort but fighting companion.

"That village on the islands." Kir asked in reference of that archipelago state.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do then?" What did he do after learning the terrible fate that befell his soldiers?

"I destroyed it."

"How, you were just one or few against many who killed your soldiers?" They killed many of his soldiers without sustaining loses to mourn as Hitoshi visited the island frequently.

There had rarely been a time when Hitoshi had smiled as sadistically as he had today.

"I burnt their forest."

* * *

Undead can't climb steep places, they were relieved to know. By the time they climbed over twenty feet, the ground was enclosed by a whole horde of shambles that had appeared out of nowhere. There was no turning back now, Kir was surprised at Hitoshi's composure despite all that happened. If he was here five years ago with his battalion, half of them would've joined the dead while the other half would've lost their minds. He was sure he would be a part of the latter category.

But from what Hitoshi described from his job as a soldier of the Jayesdeef, they were mostly deployed on peacekeeping and relief aid. Humans were the only intelligent life on that world. Monsters, creatures and unearthly entities were all manifestations of fictional work and legends. Yet, what sort of abomitable conflicts did these humans wage against one another to produce warriors such as he?

Kir was helped up at the last reach over to the cliff plateau where Castle Altera resided. Unslinging their weapons, Hitoshi confirmed their bullet count once more since they had ways to go and were insufficient in firepower for the prolong activities they had been doing. He had expended a serious amount on culling the village that was really undead. Killing them had dissipated the illusion of their living forms.

"I've got three magazines for the MP7 and I counted sixteen shells for the Benelli."

"When it comes down to it, we'll go up close and personal." Kir revealed the glint of his gladius from its sheath. Hitoshi gave a nod of approval, at least his team mate had melee combat experience and style. Most modern infantry soldiers could only engage in ranged combat or unarmed combat in desperate measures.

The Castle lay before their very eyes, imposing through height and length. Seeing it for the first time, Kir was impressed such a structure could be built so high up the mountain. They had arrived just before what Hitoshi identified as the frozen moat river when he stood still scanning the surrounding walls.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" All he could hear was the chilling winds.

"Exactly." Nothing. Wasn't their movement to the mountain base swarming with whines and moans of the living dead? Closer to the source, why wasn't there any noticeable defences?

" _Because they heed my word."_

Raised weapons swiveled on a dime, point at the one who spoke. And Hitoshi wouldn't have believed it had he not been determined to think who was the audito over the illusion.

Standing upon the frozen lake, in simple clothing and bare feet upon chilling ice. Was no illusion, but certainly no child either despite his perceived appearance.

Here stood Dion, hallowed child under blue mountain and starstreak.

" _I call upon a truce."_ The boy said with a smile and raised hands.

"You saying you'll let us go?" Kir asked not expecting anything.

" _Of course not."_ That kind of innocent smile was only terrifying to see.

" _What I offer is an opportunity of a lifetime."_ He said enterprisingly despite the age.

"You mean afterlifetime." Hitoshi joked even in such a tense and fragile mood. The boy only giggled childishly at such a poor wordplay.

" _I was hoping to have more of these conversations together with you, Hitoshi. I truly do."_ He agreed with himself with a nod.

" _But I did not expect you to have such a violent approach towards getting answers."_ Dion expressed his surprise in regards to Hitoshi method to reveal the truth.

"What can I say? I'm true to my nature sometimes." He said with mischievous grin.

" _That's not the Hitoshi I met and came to adore."_

"No. What you saw was my magic." He sarcastically referred to his interactions with the boy as just a mere illusion. Just as the boy had casted his on them. This sentence caused drastic changes in the boy's mood before it switched back.

" _Are you telling me that your earnesty in cooking was also a lie?"_

Dion batted the ball back at him with his comeback and it hit hard enough for Hitoshi to lose his calm for killing intent.

" _Look, I didn't mean anything by it that way so forgive me, ok?"_ He tried giving in instead.

"What do you want?" Kir was more straightforward and the boy like that in him.

" _I want you to stay here, won't you?"_

""I refuse."" They both said in unison.

" _Why, didn't you both enjoy yourselves in the company of everyone?"_ He seemed distressed.

" _Here, everyone will be nice to you. No one will speak bad about you and you will always be happy!"_

"Before I even tell you why neither of us are willing to go along with that, let me just say how naïve your idea of happiness is." Hitoshi sure was one to provoke a fight as even Kir felt cautious when dealing with an entity who dealt in a rare forbidden magic.

"Nobody fights, we'll all live quietly and peacefully? That's the most boring life I've ever heard."

The boy was taken aback by his harsh comments.

"You seem to think that everything should come to you naturally as a fart in the wind. I didn't earn the skills you're so enamoured by from sitting around. I worked in competitive environments where cooking instructors and customers alike yelled at me for every little mistake I made. I put my life on the line while dealing with unreasonable requests, Yakuza, Intelligence Spooks and Idiot Princes, even through means of cooking. Don't even get me start with Kir here, his chivalry and personality were beaten into him by his lineage and training. Suffering brews character, and yours is shallow."

The boy became understandably upset as Hitoshi blatantly went out and told him off, calling his entire idea of life a joke.

" _What do you expect from me, when I didn't even get to live life to the fullest? Do you think I didn't want to dream about becoming a knight? Work to achieve my goals? Share my love with a family of my own?! I had no such chance!"_

His voice echoed through the vastness and left him with a bad aftertaste.

" _I didn't ask to be born with these gifts…"_ He said in solemn tone and posture.

" _When I could see and speak with past generations, of course I was so ecstatic to learn things that only they knew as they kept it with them to the grave. I once helped an old Grandpa pass on his instructions to where he'd buried his inheritance to his daughter when his last breaths we not enough. I learnt secret passageways in and out of Altera the buried soldiers told me. No one believed me, of course. Not until it really mattered."_ That fateful day the Praetorians and Archmage came on a witchhunt.

" _When they got me. I kept telling them how painful it was, I couldn't breath in the water but they wouldn't stop… They kept laughing and jeering me…. And when they were done with me and I with life it didn't end there…. Everyone that died… their voices kept calling to me, crying out in anguish, screaming for salvation, begging for someone to end their misery!"_ The boy disclosed the dark chapter that had not reach the pages of Dumara's journal as he had already died. At least he didn't die knowing that he failed.

" _Why was I chosen for such a dangerous destiny?... Why couldn't I just had a normal life of a villager at very least?"_

"Do answer me this one question, though." Hitoshi distanced him from those lamentations which he was not interested in hearing or sympathizing with.

"This illusion casted over this area wasn't built to lull passersby into it, was it. You formed it to relive the memories of everyone's past life as well as your own." The boy, shakened but not surprised gave a nod.

Hitoshi gave a sigh, as if his withheld thoughts were relieved in some way.

"So you've enjoyed their memory for over eighty years without hindrance, don't you think that's quite enough?" The boy looked piqued by what he said.

" _Eighty years? But I only casted the spell…. When was it?..."_ It was as he suspected.

"Eighty years have passed in the material world. The Imperial Calendar date is 687 as of this year."

" _W-…What?..."_

It was without a doubt. The extent of Dion's magic hadn't just altered the surroundings, it had affected him, the caster as well. Distorting his sense of reality and time. It wasn't just rampant but seemed to be independent of his thoughts, could magic really have a life of its own?

"You've spent almost a century being lost in memories instead of living the life you claimed you so desperately wanted to live. But that was a lie, you just don't like getting hurt. That's why you crawled within your protective bubble and thought everything well of it. You crave warmth and kindness like its your drug."

" _Stop-…."_

"And what about them, huh? When the Inquisitorial forces killed and tortured everyone in the village and castle, where were you?"

" _Please…"_

"Hiding, with Dumara. I bet that deep down, you relished the thought of everyones' protection even if it cost them their lives."

" _Stop it!"_

"They expected you to live in their place, that was their hope. And you squandered it by dreaming! Pity you? Sympathize with your circumstance? Get real!" Hitoshi said in reprimand especially loud and unshackled by emotion. Absolve him from sin because of innocence? Have mercy on him? Hitoshi absolutely despised him, he didn't do anything about his unnatural powers. He didn't warn the village of their impending fates. He didn't admit to having those abilities even when other children were suffering in his place. He didn't do anything! He just let everyone decide for him and pay the consequence that should've been his. If he'd at least tried to do something to stop them and still died at least he could go without the regret that haunted him now. Hitoshi hated him for doing exactly what he wouldn't.

"The fact still remains, that you abandoned everyone to their fate!"

In response to his careless words, a mountain shaking scream of anguish shook the surroundings and echoed through the vast open. Causing Kir to shut his ears tight, only Hitoshi did nothing as he gazed at the figure whose mental state was breaking down.

" _They took everything from me… they took everything from me….. they took everything from me…"_

 _Kir and Hitoshi were witnessing a total collapse of mental state. A tremor began to brew as if an avalanche was about to occur, but the castle remained complete unscathed. Instead, the frozen moat was getting unthawed. The distinct sound of ice cracking all over its width._

" _You don't want to stay but take from me as well…."_ The boy spoke in such a demented paranoia that his words meant his thoughts no matter how twisted they became.

"Oh yeah, the real reason I came here was to turn this place into a staging area against Empire. So technically, I am kicking you out by banishing you." There were rarely instances when Kir had witnessed someone throw fuel into a fire. Such as taunt someone with a decaying mental capacity.

But for Hitoshi it was plain and simple. This entity be it deceased or still living only wanted to live according to its standards and was by definition, harmful to anyone who came here. More than that, this entity disgusted him. If this was the hallowed child as described by the ancient seer through divinity with Flare, god of the sun he didn't care. But it seemed that this mess was left by another God fooling around in order to amuse himself with the subjects of the Empire.

The ice shattered more violently not because of any tremor, those had already pass. Instead, something climbed out of the hardened ice cap. Its figures emerging from the freezing waters were in larger proportions to the shambles of earlier. Cladded in corroded armour and tainted colours of regal purple upon the rags and scraps that had once been their tunics and cloaks. Uniforms and colours Hitoshi recognized from his ins and outs from the Imperial Palace.

" _They took everything from me…"_ He mumbled.

As the undead praetorian guard who answered the call of the hallowed child. And why Hitoshi failed to find bodies in the castle as they were underneath the moat all this time. As it was written by the ancient seers, "The decease shall defy departure to follow his stead."

"Does that answer your question on what happened to the praetorians?" Hitoshi asked Kir who had previously wanted to know what happened after Dumara's last stand. If everything was according to what Dion said and what he had done. Then it was quite possible he had at some point, manifested these gifts against the praetorian guards as he had to them, only the praetorians accompanying archmagi Koschei fell to its power.

The undead moaning was rhythmic to the standing column formation that they took, ironic considering the horde mentality of shambles.

" _So I took everything from them… Including their afterlife."_

If they weren't careful, they might just end up another piece in his collection of undead warriors.

* * *

His regret for not packing any heavier firepower couldn't resolve the annoyance he had for the zombified praetorian guards. Unlike previously with the standard village shambles, these ones were armoured in plate and scale armour, on top of those Scutum (rectangular shields). The problem wasn't that the submachine gun bullets or shotgun weren't piercing those plates or leather. The were, but they weren't causing enough damage behind the armour. The buckshot pellets embedded themselves in the armour while most of the shot energy dissipated upon the bodies harmlessly due to their subjection to rigor mortis. 4.6mm hollow point was either getting shattered against the plate spacing or losing energy to tear flesh through even tumbling. Not that the more powerful Type 89 rifle would do any better.

(ping) "Grenade out!"

Under normal circumstances he would never have chosen to use explosives especially outside on the snowy parts of the mountains for fear of avalanches. But now was an emergency situation.

(BOOM) The formation shattered at the centre where the grenade was thrown to maximise its effects, taking out at least seven of what appeared to be a company-size force of undead praetorians.

"Move!"

Taking advantage of this disarray, Hitoshi gave command to rush through the breach while firing on the move. Becoming all the wiser with his shots, the mythbusting theory that aiming for the head did seem to work at least in his favour for only a moment. It didn't kill them out right, only made them lose their ability to function temporarily. That's why he would refrain from calling them zombies. At some point, the auditor of this horror show had vanished and would only be found where Hitoshi intended to go, without Castle Altera once more.

They had bypassed the undead but were left with the frozen moat now thawed and impossible to cross without risking freezing from hypothermia. A problem Hitoshi worked the quickest to remedy as Kir kept them at bay with the shotgun and more grenades. Taking two sticks and the rope to form a grapple hook end, he twirled it in the air as he threw it at one of the many crevices of the damaged castle wall. His failure to hook it several times etched anxiousness in both him and Kir who just saw the ledge of the cliff have limbs reaching over. Another mythbusted on whether shambles could climb mountains was apparently busted.

"Got it!" But by the fifth throw he was secure.

And not a moment too soon, as the praetorian undead ignored formation to charge, in seeing the lack of efficiency against an opponent that wouldn't engage in melee as they had thought.

"Grab on!" As consented, Kir grabbed on to him by the stomach region and kicked off from the ground. Hitoshi's hands kept pulling at the rope he'd tied in a pulley fashion to draw him in without getting compromised by the frigid waters. Once safety across, it didn't mean they were safe yet. The praetorian undead pursued through the moat which didn't affect them the slightest.

With two more grenades slot into the wall crevices, he managed to seal part of the wall up as they advanced upon the keep. Where they went, the undead chased. Only slightly deterred by the sealed wall which they effortlessly climbed over with time bought.

"Climb!" As they did so in a hurried fashion up the keep. Once on top, they were presented with the hole in the ceiling he last entered from. Down below, the ghastly faces discarded their bulky shields in order to reach them. The moanings were now deafening, by virtue of the endless horde nightmare that climbed over the walls from every side with hundred pouring in by the seconds. Everything that died here was now after them.

Kir appeared to been distraughted by the overwhelming shamble sea till his tunic was grabbed tightly.

"We don't kill it, we'll be joining them! So jump!" He pointed to the dark abyss within the keep that led into the labyrinth under the castle. Hitoshi took out the last of his own plastic explosives and placed it along the roof walls before jumping down the hundred-foot drop. Striking the wall to slow his speed as much as he could while his crack of the detonator ignited the explosive.

(BOOOM) A control explosion caused a cave-in, isolating them in claustrophobic confines. Activating his flashlight module amidst the settling of the dust, Hitoshi found Kir still in fighting condition.

"Can you still fight?" But asked out of consideration.

"I'm fine, so what now?" He said coughing to clear the dust from his throat.

Truly, what now? Hitoshi hadn't mentioned it earlier but he didn't find any clues beyond Dumara's journal. But for now, they had some time at their side though limited. He wasn't sure what other passageways led into-….. here…

"Dion said the dead spirits told him passageways in and out of Castle Altera."

"So?"

"So. We find it, follow currents of air, signs of moisture. If it doesn't lead us out, it might lead us to another clue of his location."

There really wasn't any other way around it.

"Lead the way." After a switch in weapons, Hitoshi took point with the Benelli raised in a fire stance. Their ammunition count was now dangerously low, affording only one or two engagements at most. Not even mentioning the shamble horde numbering in their thousands outside.

He passed through familiar corridors of the troop barracks and mess which were all eerily quiet, not even a squeak from a mouse. Keeping his wits about him as he reached a familiar checkpoint which was Dumara's office he looked inside for good measure and found nothing.

"….." Which is what worried him, as the last time he came there wasn't entirely nothing. But one missing skeleton.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, check our backs. I can't confirm if nothing that came down while I was with you guys." He didn't need to go out of his way to spook his comrade. It was just one skeleton, what damage could it possible-…

The sound of chanting where a glow of eyes appeared in front of him, along with the creaking of bones. A hollow laugh came their way as did a bright ball of light.

Out of reflex, Hitoshi pushed Kir into one of the rooms in the corridor while he fell back as the ball whizzed pass him all the way to the end.

(BOOOM)

In the confines of underground maximized local explosions such that Hitoshi felt it all the way from where he was. But his eyes were locked upon the lone adversary standing tall in front of him on his back.

Not any skeleton, but that skeleton. Sporting glowing azure eyes and a staff emitting a soft glow as well. The features were all too telling of what sort of undead this was.

An undead lich.

Seeing him in a seemingly helpless state, it walked with a crackling of joints as it approached him with absolute confidence. Reaching out for his Benelli, he fired a barrage of buckshot. And it responded with a pulsating energy barrier that flickered under the velocity and force of the pellets finally dissipating. However, failing to cause any inflicting damage upon the armoured skeleton.

The lich gave a growl of displeasure or whatever that noise was from its immaterial jaw. Charging its offensive spell which it used the last time.

(Brrrrraahhh) Interrupting its spell was a burst of automatic fire from the corridor.

Hitoshi picked himself up and retreated, finding cover and firing conservatively while Kir withdrew with his back to the lich.

"Lich!" With Kir's confirmation, it seemed that the Special Region had no end to magical entities. Liches, often sorcerers that dabbled into necromancy to the extent of disregard towards ethical practices and general regard for life as it was their soul purpose of their arts to cheat death. However, he wasn't so sure that this one did.

"I know! Fall back!"

As it fired another of those energy attacks that burnt the wall at shearing heat. Hitoshi realized that it wasn't a fire attribute but a light-based one. Not something a lich would practice, then again this was just folk tale legends. Having seen it for himself, it suddenly dawned upon him how Dion was capable of creating the illusions.

That undead lich, was once Archmage Koschei of the Imperial Magi Corps. A follower of Flare, the god of the Sun, avid users of light-attribute magic.

That's how they weren't able to see through the deception or find his way out of the region. Because of light distortion. It had been said that the secrets of hypnosis were through the bending of perceptions through light. Your retinals perceived familiar objects through colour spectrum. And they had been exposed to a prominent light source from that glacier for an entire day, even in night the starlight passed through its reflective surface. It was through Dion's necromancy that he was able to have undead Koschei cast these illusions. Being undead, its threshold must be different.

"If we can kill this lich, we'll be able to get out of this place." Hitoshi declared over the sound of weapons fire.

"That's one problem down." He was right. That still left the horde controlled by Dion, but they were progressively working towards a solution. Hitoshi wasn't worried for Parna though, she was on the other side of the mountain. The shambles couldn't catch her even if they tried as she was climbing towards the top of the snowy peak mountain carrying out his instructions.

An energy shot, grazed pass him as he combat-rolled over to the other side of the corridor.

(ping) "Smokes out!" With a crack, the smoke canisters released a plume of green smoke, unnoticeable due to the darkness. With its view obstructed, they ran out of cover as it blindly fired more shots their way. They ran and ran, until the sound of the lich's growl was distant.

"Hang on." Hitoshi halted their movement as he reached a not so familiar corridor. "I don't remember this place." The walls were damp as well, and one one side it was solid granite from the mountain itself.

Could it be that this way was previous unavailable due to the illusion magic concealing its presence? Perhaps they'd forced the lich to prioritize its mana upon its attacks than on passive magic.

The wet wall brought curiosity to Hitoshi, as it should be the mountainside wall that should be wet from waterlog. He ran his hand over the moldy walls only to feel a suction of air, a vacuum from the other side of this wall. And empty space.

"Help me." Hitoshi began attacking the wall with his foot. The worn brick broke brittle and well, providing him with a hole in the wall and a cavern-like passage. A secret entrance into Castle Altera like Dion said. The sound had attracted their troublesome stalker as the growling calls became more audible.

"Through here." Hitoshi didn't need to tell Kir, they were both prepared to do so. He left an explosive claymore tripmine for their skeleton harasser. By the time it arrived, they would be out of the blast radius.

Travelling through this cavern, the echoing sounds of droplets hitting waterbodies gave a sense of vastness ahead as they moved at fast pace, no time for carefulness.

"I swear, I'm done with undead." After a moment of peace without the dead trying to attack them, Kir declared this in fair order.

"You and me both." Kir was happy he agreed and not entirely undeterred like a robot.

"Listen, Hitoshi-.."

"You've nothing to be apologetic for." Hitoshi didn't see the need to be apologized to.

"No. I doubted you. I was ready to fight both of you over something that hardly had material in it. I'm sorry. If we get out of this, I hope you will accept my resignation."

"That won't be required."

"But-."

"Are you trying to wiggle yourself out of this? I said that won't be required! Period." It was annoying when people thought that resignations were the way to go in accepting responsibilities for the transgression. He saw it more as running away from them or leaving it to someone else to clean up after you. If he was to accept responsibility, then he should work to gain Hitoshi's favour once more. Not that the latter was too bothered about such trivial things, shit like this always happened to him. It was understandable that Kir was influenced by what he saw, but none of that mattered anymore.

Perhaps, another reason for refusing Dion and attempting to destroy his world was because he manipulated Kir to turn against them. There was nothing Hitoshi hated more than people using others to do dirty work for them. Whatever the hallowed child's true intent had been.

"If by some chance, I was to do something like this again. I hope you'd be the one to be against it."

A second conscience. That was what Kir and Parna were to him. They were all sufferers of their world's cruelty. But together they were strong and in time, stronger.

Yet Hitoshi hoped, no-… he prayed that they would be strong enough for what came after this.

* * *

The droplets became more distinct as the flashlight couldn't quite make out the end of the direction it shone at due to the distance. They had exited the narrow passage and entered a vaste open space of cave. Shining to the top were stalactite formations and below were the accompanying stalagmites as well as a wide dark pool. With the ignition of the flare, they found themselves in one of the biggest finds of the century. As the ends of the mountain walls continued on for some distance in this hollow mountain space. But that was the least important discovery in comparison to the water reservoir they found spanning that length of distance. Fresh, drinkable mineral water. By its definition.

Depending on the way they bored a hole in the mountain, a freshwater stream could flow down to cleanse the soil of salinity and bring fertility back. With drinkable water, settling down would be easier and huntable wild animals would also come and inhabit more permanently.

"Close your mouth."

"Oh." Kir forgot to close it whilst in awe of their discovery. He must've felt like a prospector finding gold, or a sheikh discovering oil in his lands. Hitoshi was certainly feeling this way, this was worth the trip and trouble it seemed. Fresh water was an ever-prevailant issue no matter where there was life or a community.

(Booom) The distant blast notified them of the undead Lich in hot pursuit, springing the trap. But did it dying from it was another question.

"Here." Hitoshi shared the last of their grenades, three each person. Previously, because of the confines, they were restricted from using explosives. But now it was no problem, not only the wideness of the area, but the strength of the walls was not something a grenade could crumble.

"Where to now?"

Hitoshi reflected upon the clues which Dion had haphazardly left him out of carelessness and when the former deliberately antagonized him.

He remembered Dion saying something about being unable to breath in water during what sounded like a torture session from the now-undead lich firmly in his control. The irony of the situation.

The water was likely the place he'd been drowned in, which meant they were in the right place. He ignited another flare and threw it in a random direction where there was walkable ground. His reward were man-made steps along the cave wall and lake.

It seemed that their path was determined. Kir offered to take point, he passed the MP7 back to him as well and became more acquainted with his personal weapon, the sword. The ammo pool was left in a poor state as well, one 40-round magazine and six shells left. Very soon, he would have to devout power to close combat when the convenience of firearms was finally depleted. He did however still have his sidearm USP still fully loaded.

For a more permanent light source in foresight for the expenditure of flashlight battery and flare cartridges, he tied some cloth around a stick and lit it with some fuel before passing it to Kir. Darkness threatened to swallow this flickering flame which held its own as they proceeded up the stairwell.

A steady speed led them to more man-made structures in the form of columns. It was clear that this place had been inhabited once but not by the villagers nor the garrison force of Castle Altera. They probably didn't even know. The art and design of the columns seem archaic, pre-dating even the Imperial Era. If Rory were here, maybe she could translate these hieroglyphs. Being that she would've been around probably even before these structures were built. It was times like these that he envied Itami for having such a capable harem. Not that he wanted one.

And arch lay before them, the floor itself was decorated in finely detailed marble as well.

"Is this….. a temple?" Kir gave the most accurate description of what they'd seen. But of whom?

He came upon drapes hanging from the wall covered in dust. Wiping a portion of it with his hand, he saw the depictions of people on fabric. What he was looking at was in fact a humungous tapestry of a legend or tale.

He swept more dust away as ancient writing revealed itself to him which he couldn't decipher and depended on the pictures to tell the story. But as the depictions of certain elements became shown, men, women, dragons, a lot of them for some reason. And of different lengths appearances and size, the story became more unintelligible.

His hand wiped away another section and bore a familiar sight that he wouldn't have mistake by its drawing. An old depiction of a Gate, like the one at Alnus. Another one of those origin stories it seemed, probably one that this temple preached according to its beliefs. That was the best he could make out of the tapestry, as one huge section of it seemed to be torn off, but not hiding what was in its place.

For the head of a dragon seemed to be jutting out of where the tear had taken over. Judging from the dimensions of the head, he would have to say that it likely occupied the entire missing portion.

Was this an exodus of Dragons and men? Running from that colossal-dragon into the gate? Was this even a Special Region story? Or something of where Dragons came from, but then why was the people with them?

With no clues to what it meant, Hitoshi moved on like it was a museum exhibit. Kir was found staring at a corridor sector to another area of this temple. And when he was standing next to him, he saw what he had been so stunned at.

At the end of what appeared to be a throne room, a glowing crystal of shining warmth rested square in the centre. But that wasn't what he was so stunned about, it was what was inside it, a figure. Pulsating like some sort of organic chrysalis. Suspended in animation, was the damn hallowed child.

Hitoshi held the belt of grenades dangling from his hand, it might not have power to blow through, but he wasn't without ideas on how to get to the thing it was protecting.

He took the initial steps towards the throne area only for a pilum (javelin) to embed itself next to his feet. A shadow lurked near the crystal stepped forwards down the steps to where they were.

"Centurion Dumara, I presume." Hitoshi called out.

" _In the flesh…."_

And in his surprise, there was an answer. Albeit with dragging in the wordings, as Hitoshi came to understand why. What came into the light of the torch was yet another undead, but not a shamble nor a lich. Sporting pale white skin, with holes in his body from where he'd been stabbed or shot during his life. A true zombie.

"You know why we're here." Hitoshi didn't bother lying.

" _I know, the hallowed child tells me…. To protect him."_ The undead responded.

"Haven't you done enough protecting?"

" _You wouldn't understand…. my convictions."_

"Then there's nothing more to discuss." Hitoshi stepped forwards only for the undead to raise his shield in anticipation.

"Wait." The declaration came from Kir for Hitoshi.

"Let me handle this." Hitoshi immediately understood the meaning of his intentions, Kir handed back the grenades as the last of those dangerous weapons on his person. He would've simply blasted this zombified Dumara into bits, but sometimes there were codes of honour that should be respected.

Undead Dumara motioned for him to pass along, giving Hitoshi the suspicion that there were more contingencies to protect the hallowed child in waiting.

As he passed the undead, it whispered something to him.

"I won't promise anything." He said before moving on, but the undead seemed satisfied. He turned back to the one that stayed and pointed out to a shield lying on a rack, telling Kir to have it for himself to evenly match their weaponry.

Kir did as the undead suggested, picking up and dusting the shield. Its design didn't look Imperial at all and when hefting its weight, he found it to be heavier than normal. Not because of poorer quality, but denser metal alloys. There were legends surroundings certain metals that were harder than steel, but he thought of it nothing more than a good shield.

Now, adequately armed. They circled one another with their guards up, awaiting the other to make the first move. They were both leaders of men serving the Empire, both had doubts about their ruler and the system. Both neither would allow themselves to lose, they both served a master whom they'd serve to the end. Not much would've changed over the course of a century in terms of combat style and tactics, they were sure of that. It was now a matter of who held the stronger resolve and will to apply it.

As he closed in on the throne area where the chrysalis stood, the area surrounding it opened up to that of a senate auditorium arrangement rather than a linear hallway. His eyes darted from each column to the next for hidden presence or traps. Previous, it had been difficult to see from a distance, but now he was within readable distance from the crystallised chrysalis-thing. He could now make out the detail of the figure where he understood what became of the boy he'd seen all this while. A shriveled-up mummified remains.

Dion was dead. But his will remained to damn the place.

" _Why must you disturb me?"_

He turned to the voice, a projection of the boy standing behind him. The avatar of his past self before death.

"You picked the wrong folks to make a fool out of, that's all." He said as he marched up the steps to the chrysalis with the grenades in hand.

" _I don't understand! All I did was try to make you understand a life without hurt or pain! How's that offensive to you?!"_

"The very idea of non-confrontation." Hitoshi tapped the chrysalis to test hardness while ignoring the illusion behind.

"If we don't approach or address our discomforts in life, we'll never change. We'll remain those fragile and vulnerable things that can't adapt. Confrontation doesn't mean answering with just fists and sword either. You're don't feel it because everything is moving according to your will, none of the things out there roaming who once were your friends and family are doing it because they want to." The chrysalis proved difficult to blow as Hitoshi found from testing as he turned to the illusion while he spoke.

"I do pity you for being a direct victim to the machinations of a Deity. Believe me, I know how unfair that is. But staying around will do you no good, it certainly won't make Flare repent for meddling with your village."

"Dion, how much of a human do you want to remain before truly becoming a monster?" He asked this serious question to the illusion who held a troubled look.

" _I-…"_

He wanted to continue existing, what individual wouldn't want that? But Hitoshi was asking how he wanted to live with himself. To die a person or live as a monster.

"When I was a just a child, I met the Devil." This disturbing tale that Hitoshi was reluctant to tell anyone about. But what harm would it do to someone who was already dead.

"He was the very person who raised me and supposedly gave me and my brothers and sisters his love. Little did I or anyone else know, he was shaping us into beasts to unleash upon a peaceful world." It was at this moment that Hitoshi's expression soften and his satchel of grenades fell to the floor to show his intentions for non-aggression.

"My brother prevented me from nearly falling down that abyss at the cost of his life. And from then on, my life has been about living to the fullest, in order to repay that debt by living in his stead. The person you see before you is a culmination of that effort, Dion. My utmost efforts of pursuing what it means to be human."

He hoped that this story would convince Dion for taking the same push as he did. Although, it was more like Hitoshi had been saved by a certain person who showed him the truth. He was now doing the same for Dion, he owed it to him.

"So tell me, Dion. Shall I help you remain a human in spirit or will you continue your rampage as another monster to be slain?" He was forcing a lot onto a child, but he had no choice.

"… _. I don't want to disappear…"_ He spoke his true fears.

"… _I want to live life to the fullest like you did!... I don't wanna live with just memories!"_

He finally confessed. Hitoshi understood his deepest desires at last, he wasn't being as difficult as he expected. He just needed someone who would talk it out to him.

Now it was a matter of what to do with Dion's remains. From what he heard from one of Melda's knowledge of life after death, the cremation of remains is essential to releasing the soul from the body, that is seen as a cage when life has passed. She apparently worshipped Hardy as well and was quite well informed of her rituals and such. If Hitoshi could recreate that cremation ritual, Dion could be on his way to the Underworld, where he'd at least be with souls. The only problem was Hardy herself, she was hardly someone you'd call a reliable worker. Did he have to bribe her the same way Taoists burn Chinese Hell money to bribe underworld judges? Rory had mentioned delivering warriors into her lord's realm similar to the Norse Valkyries.

(BOOM)(crumble)

A surge of heat seared his back as the aftershock forced him onto the floor while one of the columns exploded under the force of the intense ray of light.

" _Koschei!"_ Dion announced in shock at the figure of the skeleton lich who struck Hitoshi from the behind unawares.

Trying to fight the pain of second degree burns down with Mari's prescription painkillers he self-adminstered. He looked around for the grenades that had been bumped around by the explosive force of his light-attribute magic blast.

 _~Hallowed one, forgive my shamelessness. However, if you were to leave, what will become of us?~_

Having no muscles to mimick the works, its speech sounded hollow and ghastly. But Hitoshi heard an undertone of conceit that reflected a possible personality of the archmagi during his life.

 _~What will become of your beautiful memories of our home and our people?~_

The projection of Dion became visibly shaken, conviction started to take root in his heart. As for Hitoshi, from its condescending tone that he heard so many times in the Imperial Senate and Zorzal's posse he had a feeling.

"Was he the one who suggested your current state?" He asked as he recovered to his feet with an empty aura.

The lich appeared surprised by his insight. Dion wasn't sure what he was asking but said, "He said it would ensure everyone's survival."

Ensure everyone's survival, it said. Everyone of the shambles including Dumara and the lich Koschei depended on his necromancy magic to survive but most importantly, mana. As a special child, he must have had an incredibly godly pool of it in himself. The lich suggested that he do this. But it didn't seem to be out of good intentions. That walking skeleton mage showed incredible resistance to explosives and small-arms fire. And in no small part to the mana it had been receiving.

The events he experienced lined themselves up as he processed them through his head. And came to a single conclusion.

"You-..."

The lich turned Dion into his living battery.

A killing aura bleed from him, to the extent that the Lich could feel it blister its calcified bones. Hitoshi hated many things, such as stealing from others, the lack of effort and such. But what he hated the most because of his experiences in hell, were people who manipulated others for their own ends. He had not felt this extreme emotion, not since the time "they" tried to deprive his brother of his life in front of him. All for a set of crooked ideals.

"KOSCHEI!" Hitoshi yelled as he fired his weapon in rapid fire at the grinning skeleton.

Hitoshi had found the root of all this places evil. And he thought nothing more than to destroy it.

* * *

How it slipped by both of them, Kir didn't know. Although he saw a stream of light bypass them, some sort of light-based magic skill. Even so, he was preoccupied with an intense deadlock with Dumara who fought fiercely for his master, not for his own survival like the lich, but for Dion's sake.

In the heat of the moment, Hitoshi had genuinely lost temporary control of his wits as he fired the Benelli until there was no shots left. Koschei's actions were proof that the people who ran the Empire were no better then eighty years ago than they were now. Even in death, his ambition still burned brightly. Dion's charity to bring him to life even as an afterthough from his revenge meant nothing to the former-archmagi.

 _~Your weapons are nothing, human filth!~_ It cackled as it charged up another shot.

With the shotgun emptied, he was forced to discard it. Drawing the MP7 he fired as he made running zig-zag movements towards the Lich to make a killing blow. In response to his shots, the lich activated its magic barrier with a silent incantation. All mages had learnt this as a basic defense, but what truly differentiated their ability to block was their mana and talent.

 _~You little nuisance!~_ It scoffed at him.

(ping) Hitoshi answered his jeer with the pull of a grenade thrown its way. But as the grenade flew towards it, the lich fired its magic at the explosive which detonated in mid-air. It too had gotten smarter from the last encounter.

Hitoshi threw another, making the lich think he didn't learn from his lesson and repeated the same action.

(Poof) But instead of a detonation of explosive force, smoke was released. Obstructing its immediate line of sight, making it lose sight of him. When the smoke cleared, Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"You're no different from the Imperials I know today." The lich tried to track the voice, only for it to continue in a different vector.

"High-horse fools who only think everyone else exists to serve them." The lich Koschei fired its light ray at one of the columns hoping to flush him out, but the taunting continued.

"You only lower your head when there's an opportunity to backstab. Even now, I bet burning that village, killing all those innocent people. And executing those dutiful soldiers meant nothing to you other than to fuel your ambition of title and position. If anything, I'd say you got everything that came to you."

 _~Shut your mouth! And come out so I may sever your top half from your bottom!~_ Frustration was evident in its bodily behavior as its random and indiscriminate firing of a lesser ray of light that was not as powerful but faster and more in number. Piercing stone and damaging marble as the shots ricocheted all over.

" _Koschei, stop!"_ The boy cried out.

But the lich had a different response from its usual humble self.

 _~Silence! You unruly brat!~_

Of course, the boy was utterly shocked by his response. But the lich wasn't done.

 _~If only you'd had stayed dead that day, I could have made Court magician in a year! I could have married into the Imperial Bloodline and be set for life!~_

" _K-…Koschei?-…"_

 _~You took everything from me!... Not only that, but you turn me into this abomination!~_

The lich could no longer stay silent as Hitoshi had tripped certain triggers that let loose who Koschei truly was in life and apparently, death. It was as he said, he was no different from the current Imperial court members Hitoshi knew and served under disguise.

The nostalgia Dion felt of someone else telling him how he robbed him of his future made him realise what a fool he'd been all these years.

 _~However, I'm going to take this opportunity while it lasts.~_ It said in vicious insanity.

With a mumbled incantation, the chrysalis glowed at a faster pace as streams of aurora floated into the air and down upon the lich. Mana was being channeled directly from the chrysalis to add into Koschei's magic arsenal. Such an act caused the boy to hold his head in pain while his figure distorted.

 _~You will serve as a suitable mana source until you are no longer useful. For my return to the centre stage of magic, and with your life source I will gain full control over your necromancy gifts which are so squandered on you!~_

Experiencing the ultimate betrayal by someone he had forgiven was an inexplicable feeling for one who lived only till he was a child.

 _~Then I shall become a new god of undying!~_

During his monologue, someone had gotten closer for a killing blow. As a shadow leaped from a step with knife raised to pierce into the very hollow skull. Instead sounded like a glass panel getting fractured as Hitoshi's knife only reached up to the halfway portion of a very thick and vibrant barrier of light. The lich looked pleased with his new found powers as it no longer required the common penalty of speaking the incantation, it was going entirely incantationless but was paying a might fee in mana which it now had an unlimited supply of.

" _Hitoshi!-."_ Watching in horror as he failed to take down the traitor in one strike the hallowed child called out.

~Worthless….~

"Oi, skeleton…" Hitoshi raised his eyes to stare at those burning globes in their eye sockets acting as eyes for the lich.

"If you want to be god. Have you ever meet the Devil? Because I have." The lich had no reason to be afraid of his attacker who could barely penetrate his most basic defense. But for some reason, its limbs shook after its eyes made contact with those two swirling orbs of the abyss. Something was different about him, it felt as if there were no chains, no barriers holding back that massive torrent of water. Causing a very human sensation to slowly creep its way back into the immaterial stomach region Koschei once had.

"And by tonight, your nightmares thus far…."

The unnaturally sharp knife was withdrawn as he stepped back into darkness which the lich could make out. Only for a shadow to attack from the opposite side, running his knife along the barrier which caused it to flicker from the continuous damage being done and disappear into the dark again.

"… **. will be the only peaceful nights you'll ever remember…"**

How was a human able to conceal his presence from him, a light attribute mage and now a dreaded undead lich? Why wasn't he afraid like so many others had been before the mere whisper of necromancy.

Again he appeared, did tremendous damage that would have been fatal before disappearing right before he could conjure an offensive combat magic. Forcing the lich to focus entirely on defense barriers.

 _~You-… You monster!~_ At the lich's declaration, sinister laughter came from the all directions but from one voice.

 _~Show yourself!~_ Within the given window, it casted a light ray magic as quickly as it could and fired not a bolt but a beam across all the columns of the atrium.

"Over here." The lich turned towards a smile in the dark directly behind him.

"Boo!" It is surprise, the lich jolted its way back with sufficient space from it to this demon.

 _~D-…. Die!~_ Once at adequate range, it sent a barrage of tiny rays that had been amplified by the mana boost it obtained from stealing Dion's power.

The rays of light weren't lightspeed nor were they as fast as bullets, but they held the energies of the sun. Light attribute here wasn't holy as it was always depicted in Christian bibles. It was a different level of power compared to fire attribute, being of radiation which the Special Region inhabitants didn't know.

So it seemed insane for the lich to see a human casually dodge his rays within a hair's breadth, is if he knew where they were going to hit.

 _~Impossible!~_ The lich regreted saying those words instead of chaining another spell as the human monster covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye. Swiping his knife vertically such that it parted his staff wielding hand from its joint with almost zero friction due to the properties of its sharpness.

 _~Kuh-… Human!~_ It screamed in vexation as it swung its other arm to get him, only for it to sweep thin air.

(Brrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaah) And to add good measure to his success, Hitoshi emptied the full magazine into its face. (click)

By the time he was empty, the lich was on its back, with a smoking skull full of bullet holes. With the lich seemingly good riddance, he moved over to the chrysalis crystal.

" _Hitoshi…."_ It seemed that someone ended up glad to see he was alright.

But the distorted moans of the previous thought defeated adversary struggled on its feet grasping its fallen hand with the staff and rejoined it to its bone socket.

" _Hitoshi-."_

"Don't worry." He assured the boy as he leaned against the walls of the mountain, thereby presenting a wide target.

There was no way the lich couldn't see such good chance to rid itself of this persistent pest. It began to diligently chant a powerful incantation, while Hitoshi made no attempt to move away. It gratified itself with the thoughts, _~Yes, just stay as you are! Let me show you the full power of Koschei of Light Hammer!~_

The charge caused a tremor to take place that even Kir and Dumara stopped for a moment to take note.

And Hitoshi, he didn't even move an inch. He just stared in focus at the lich.

When it had reached a sufficient charge, seen by the traces of light being absorbed around the ball of energy it had gathered. The lich crackled triumphantly once more.

 _~Begone!~_ Its bellow echoed along with a deafening roar as the magic unleashed a blinding light.

An enormous beam emerged from the side of the mountain out into the nightsky. Deceiving the locals within the region into thinking an early day had arrived.

When the blinding ray of light disappeared, a humungous hole over their heads and in front of them exposed the temple to the frigid outside of the mountain.

The skeleton lich made a satisfied grunt as nothing was left of the infidel. So it didn't notice until the last minute when a shadow slipped under its guard and plunged a knife through the slots of its ribcage and struck something fragile. The source of the lich's life protected within its skeleton, its core. But it wasn't enough, as the knife only pierced by failed to deliver that fatal blow. With a kick from reflex, Hitoshi was sent flying into the chrysalis, knocking it over in the process.

Hitoshi struggled to get up and found that one of his ribs had cracked from the super-hardened skeleton of the lich rich in mana.

But it appeared that the lich was not feeling all too happy, as the fracture caused by the knife still embedded was causing mana it so dutifully consolidated to leak in torrents like a punctured balloon. The lich appeared to be in significant pain from the successful sneak attack, it would not remove the knife for fear that it would lose more of its precious mana it couldn't keep stored. It would need Dion to restore it to full condition again, with or without consent.

 _~You worried me for a moment, human.~_ It casually walked towards his leaning self. Now that Hitoshi seemed out of bullets, injured and in no condition to continue fighting it reassured itself to take its time to torture him till an inch of his life.

It had been thinking about how it would cause him agony when it heard the familiar moans from outside.

 _~Ah. Greetings, my friends. Would you care to share in this feast?~_

 _The lich posed this inquiry of celebration to the shambles that had been outside unable to get to Hitoshi and Kir previously due to the sealing of the passageway at the keep._

 _~Before you become a breakfast to my associates. I will admit, you've surprised me at every turn. From the moment you ignored the signs of that meathead's journal I let you take, till the time you confronted myself. You would've made an excellent advisor after some minor modifications, but my gut tells me you're better off dead, permanently.~_

 _Hitoshi spat a goblet of blood at the side in response and the Lich lay its foot upon his torso, knowing that his fractured rib caused him more pain._

 _~But you failed to destroy the crystallized curse child and therefore failed to destroy me. But good try.~_

It was the lich's victory in the end, he claimed it on its own and savoured every moment of it.

"Ahahahahaahahahaha….."

So why was he laughing at him.

~What?~ It couldn't wait anymore to ask.

"Who said anything about specifically destroying the crystal!" Hitoshi had held the last of his grenades, but not to destroy the chrysalis. He pulled the pin and surprised the lich yet again as he threw it out into the open. But the grenades didn't go off explosively. Instead, they released a bright orange smoke.

The signal for Parna to detonate the explosives up on the icy mountain.

* * *

Upon seeing the orange smoke with her keen eyes, Parna hit the detonators while behind safe cover which ignited the plastic explosives below her facing the side of the mountain where the smoke was.

(BOOOOM) It may have only been three kilos of C4.

(RUMMBLLEEE) But it had the desired effect upon the snow-capped mountain. Triggering an avalanche of harden ice glaciers.

~You!-…~

(Bang) A powerful point-blank spray of double aught buckshot blew the Lich off his footing. As Hitoshi singleloaded the last shell off the shell rack into the breech of the shotgun coincidentally lying beside him from where he last left it. Such an attack on the Lich was considered nearly harmless, yet it screamed in distraught.

Realising what Hitoshi had done, it turned to the responsible party who escaped its grasp and had been accompanied by Kir. Having broken away from Dumara in their unsettled duel to comply with the original plan.

Of destroying Castle Altera, Sugi Village and everything in it with a controlled avalanche.

Using the only rope that they had to tie themselves against one of the columns, as the avalanche snow came closer with the rumbling becoming louder. The lich suddenly found out his deceit in taunting its arrival here to do battle with him and to deliberately get him to destroy the wall. What sort of maddening strategy was that?!

The lich screamed even louder in distraught after decades of planning ruined by a single group of interlopers. And a man with a fearsome intellect which defied norms, rendering his illusion magic utterly useless. Looking at them preparing for the avalanche that would surely crush it out of existence, the lich converged upon them. Even as the heavy snow slowed its movements and the possibility of escape was not entirely zero. If it was to perish, it won't allow them to survive either, especially that man!

The lich growled as it waved its hands through the hefty snow pushing it down the mountain. The shambles who had crawled up had all been washed away but the softer snow, however the hard one was on its way down.

After securing himself, he noticed the vision of the boy, standing there watching him. But the boy wasn't sad nor afraid. It gave Hitoshi the beautiful smile that he'd given him when they first met. Out of reflex, he reached out to the projection, as if asking him to take it.

But the figure of the boy shook his head, even in the noise of the falling snow. A voice rung clear in his head.

" _In my next life, I want to grow up like you."_ As the snowfall became more powerful, the chrysalis was pulled down with the debris. To fall down along with everything else.

"Dion!" He called his name for the very last time, unsure if he heard it. Unsure if his soul would truly be freed from its encasing.

Then a shadow of a hand reached out and grabbed a hold of him, he thought it him. But then the tightening of the thin skeleton grip was anything but the like of him and only of the lich.

 _~I curse you with every ounce of my-..~_ It said halfway as it stopped gazing at his exposed right hand. Specifically, the mark that had been left on it by the "organisation". And then, its eyes- globes widened in horror.

 _~No!- It cannot be! You can't be him!~_ For some odd reason, the lich announced terrified for its life, yet grasped a hold of him to avoid the fall.

Its other hand grabbed his collar, and pulled itself towards him.

~At very least-..~ It tried to throttle the life out of him with his hand.

Until another hand burst out of the streaming snow to latch onto the lich's skeleton wrist, one of pale skin.

 _~Release me!~_ The lich wailed at its former associate.

" _Never…"_ The zombified centurion wrapped his limbs around the lich's body to act as an anchor to pull him off.

 _~Release me, damn you! Dumara!~_

" _I finally have the chance to end you…. with my own hands."_ He grinned viciously at his former adversary.

 _~Noooo! Not again!~_ The lich anxiously tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge.

Hitoshi's eyes suddenly met with Dumara's as he gave a great big smile and said his farewell with,

" _My thanks to you, ******."_

With a sharp tug, he snapped the brittle boned hand off Hitoshi's and plummeted along with his eternal enemy down to the chasm of true death.

 _~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo...!~_

The entire drop, Hitoshi could hear the hollow scream as the evil of the mountain had finally been vanquished.

* * *

The peaking of daylight over the mountain ridges helped clear what remained of the fog that had messed with their perceptions for the duration of the entire night.

Slabs of bare mountain surfaces were slightly ruined by the hole in the side of it as freshwater streamed down from it into the valley. Castle Altera, Sugi Village, what remained of these two prominent sights were pieces of its structure washed down towards the inland sea along with all the glacier ice covering the valley in half-a-metre of snow high. As for the corpses of the shamble hordes, whatever had not been smashed by the ice seemed to magically disappear, evaporated into the air. The same could be said for the crystallised casing of a certain corpse, Kir thought it could have melted within the lake but he was without proof or reason to back that belief.

It was as if, none of it had ever existed.

A mound of rocks was placed facing the sunrise at the mouth of what was now a mountain cave reservoir to the newly formed stream. Parna placed each smooth peddle she gathered from the nearby sea with a cavity in the structure centre.

Kir had been working on a simple wooden carving himself, crafted with carefulness and precise curves. He had practice from carving simple idols to his god and many others as a hobby and means for the marching legion to pray to their gods as best they could. But this wooden carving wasn't dedicated to his own patron god, this one was made in the form of light shining down upon a winged form.

The iconography to the Goddess of the Underworld.

By the time he was done, Parna had already finished the stone altar. Neither of them prayed nor worshipped this goddess, the same could be said for Hitoshi. Even so, he asked them to build it, not for themselves. But for the people who once called these mountains and valley their home.

Since the climax of the hauntings, they hadn't exchanged a single word to one another. Mostly because there was no need, they'd gone through exactly the same thing.

Sunlight slowly crept in over the mountain range, illuminating the once-cursed lands which had once held the taint of restless souls now released from suffering. From the back at the mouth of the cave where smoke rose came a figure, carrying with him a plate of foods covered by a cloth to prevent rapid cooling. However hungry they were after the long night, these offerings weren't for them. Although the recollections of the events transpiring over the last 24 hours left a bitter residue on their appetites, so they were quite alright, for now.

"Is it done?" Hitoshi asked as he came into speaking distance, Kir gave a nod and presented to him the idol.

"Please set it in." He did as he requested and placed the icon into its new home before stepping back.

In turn, Hitoshi stepped forward with what was essentially his first offering to the shrine. In front of the wooden idol, he placed wooden stools he'd found in what remained a the desolate house. Having cleaned them thoroughly beforehand, he unveiled his works under the cloth which turned out to be a full-course meal. Sweet meats, stir-fried vegetables, a bowl of udon-like noodles floating about in steaming savoury soup, a cup of wine and even a dessert pudding.

These marvels he made with just a campfire and a pan were inexplicable impressive, even in his current state. Each of these were placed upon a white sheet resting upon the stools acting as offering stands. Despite the efforts that Hitoshi had put into making such a scrumptious meal in such desolate conditions, none of them though this gesture was meaningless. He placed another plate at the foot of the shrine not on the stands for another meaning.

Then stood beside them in front of the shrine.

"In Japan, even in its peacetime. Tragic losses of life are a common occurrence."

"Whether it was for the griefing family members to move on or just out of tradition, we dedicate shrines and altars to them, hoping for the spirits of those lost to be protected and possibly pass on." Hitoshi explained the justification behind the commissioning of this shrine, not to the Goddess but those that had passed. So why did he ask Kir to make an idol for Hardy then?

Hitoshi gave them a jolt when he clapped his hands twice while adopting a clasping of prayer gesture with two palms placed against one another.

"I know you aren't obligated to take pity on them." Kir and Parna realized he wasn't speaking to either of them.

"So consider this a request from a helpless infidel. This meal is my only means of offering to you, so….. please guide the forgotten souls of Sugi Village to a better place or at very least watch over them until then."

Hitoshi knew he sucked at prayers, he was never one to believe or pray to a god. And neither did he truly acknowledge Goddess of the Underworld as one, though he met her and knew much of what she was and was capable of. But even so, he understood that the departed souls of this world went somewhere, and that Hardy was the keeper of that.

In the distance down below, a noticeable trail of colours had appeared out of the Eastern forests. Hitoshi and the two took note of that and the whistle that was blown to signal their arrival. The convoy of their first "shipment" had finally arrived on schedule as planned.

A shipment of Warrior Bunnies Tribes people displaced but gathered and found. Along with a convoy of raw materials.

Young and old, Hitoshi had pre-planned the arrangements through the syndicate to rescue, locate and purchase as many of these peoples as they could find. Some were easy to find, from Clan Formals' territory, Head Maid Kaine stepped forwards to assist as best she could. Others were slaves found in every conceivable hellhole they could be found in. Bought back from their owners thrice their purchased amount. Some refused to hand over their slaves and met with repercussions through brute force or kidnapping.

The three of them knew this was all the time they had to give to the shrine and the souls which would hopefully inhabit it as from here on out was supposedly a new chapter for those that would come to call this place their home, as those before them had.

"Let's go." Hitoshi said taking them lead down the ridge to greet their new subjects.

"Yes."

"Right."

Accompanying him with renewed determination, if anything, they would never allow the same tragedy to repeat a second time. Not while they lived.

On this new dawn, a fresh spring breeze blew across the valley. The sheet covers over the offerings prevented this scent from being carried into the sky. With the exception of one offering, not for the Goddess as it was placed upon a smooth rock by the foot of the shrine.

It was his personal offering to someone special.

A treat that would in time become a favourite pastime snack to the inhabitants of this region, as it had been one that had formed his friendship with this person who no longer walks the earth.

Even as the cool bitter winds blew, the Fritelle would always remain sweet for him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Update: 13/12/2018)

Noted a lot of grammar mistakes along the way, working to correct myself with grammarly and made it such that it accomodates my style and word format. In the meantime, next chapter will be second priority to the make time for the next RaK chapter before Christmas.

(Update: 30/04/2019)

Some wordings. Little effect on story or plot


	20. Chapter 19 - Tanegashima

….

….

-Tsushima, 199X

You know the tale of our soveignty, don't you?

It's a version you won't hear outside these walls, child.

Amaterasu, mother goddess of the sun, who gives us warmth in out times of cold.

The father of the moon, Tsukuyomi, who luminates our darkness.

And the lord of the storm, Susanoo, who strikes down our fear.

These are the principle deities of Kami no michi (Shinto religion). Our tale begins through the banishment of the Storm God, Susanoo by his sibling Amaterasu from Takamagahara, realm of the Gods to the Earth. Contemplating by the Hi River, he would chance upon a local earth deity of the province, Ashinadzuchi. The Storm God would ask the latter why he wept, and the deity explained.

The last of his eight daughters, Kushinada-hime was to be sacrificed to an evil dragon god of insatiable thirst.

Yamata no Orochi

Eight heads, eight tails.

Spanning eight valleys and eight hills.

So an oath was made between Susanoo and Ashinadzuchi, the hand in marriage of the earth Deity's daughter to him in place of her destined fate. Once blood sealed their agreement, the God of Storm built a trap of Eight gates for which each head may pass through. Lured by the sweet scent of Heaven's brew Sake, no single head could resist. Sedated, the Dragon fell right into the palm of Susanoo and suffered death without giving so much as a single ounce of resistance. From his victory over the dragon, the mighty storm god both earned Kushinada-Hime's hand as well as a treasure sword chanced upon from the innards of the Dragon as his just rewards. A prize he would bequeath onto Amaterasu for reconciliation.

And Susanoo and Kushinada-hime lived happily ever after. I've heard other foreign tales who mirror this one to an almost parodical degree.

But, son…. let me share with you a further account to that legend you won't find in any ancient archive or hieroglyphic. For these are the lost paragraphs to the scripture we know as Nihon Shoki (Chronicles of Japan), a hidden shame of the Imperial Bloodline. To bear this knowledge is our exclusive right and burden as the hidden blade of Emperor eras past and future present, but of one blood. This is the story of how we came into existence.

For it was said, that Susanoo didn't truly defeat Orochi.

Instead, in its dying breath, Orochi left a terrifying curse through blood staining the storm god in his triumph. An everlasting curse that had no effect on the Storm God himself, but upon all his mortal descendants. A malediction that left Susanoo unaware till the birth of his first children.

For blood of the Dragon God flowed through their veils too and set upon them, an insatiable affliction for blood and flesh not of fellow man, but one's own kin. As it was believed that Orochi had once devoured its siblings alike. Through the efforts of heaven combined, this curse remained dormant. But there would always be an anomality, one child of every generation who was destined to eat his siblings and parentage to quench his or her undying thirst and hunger that would never fade. Until the bloodline was snuffed out of existence. Only then… Orochi's revenge would come to fruition.

As such, supreme deity Amaterasu's bestowal of Yata no Kagami, the sacred relic mirror was meant for more than just an object to reflect upon one's wisdom or missing virtues. But as a means to find and smother those who were found with the taint before any harm could be truly done. It is therefore not uncommon for the Imperial Family to delay announcement of the conception of potential princes or princesses. Where there should be harmonious peace, there is only a bloodline with an obscured tragedy that will never end.

And here is where our story meets an interesting turn. For you see, the sorrow of these losses would be wailed out into the night sky, by grieving mothers and fathers alike. This was the time of Tsukuyomi, the God of the Moon. He watched from era to era as the curse silently swallowed the resolve of the Imperial Family. At the eve of one night, the day of one prince's birth was to also be his day of death. Tsukuyomi changed that fate with a whisper into the dreams of the child's father, the Emperor.

"Weep not the tears of loss, but the temperance against fate and strength unyielded."

When he awoke, this mortal son consulted his most venerated religious figures to the meaning of this message sent clear as day from a God. None could answer, except for a young Jingū Priestess.

As she went on to reiterate the meaning behind the divine message. "A son saved by night should dedicate his very live to eternal servitude of it." And so, the child of the Emperor was given a new life and purpose. For if the Emperor was the child of the Sun, then he should be the child of the Moon.

It was here that our child of the Moon would wander the mountains and valleys, islands and mainlands of Japan. Learning, building strength, binding ties with groups of fame and notoriety. Through chivalrous heart and charismatic persona, he won the loyalty of individuals and organisations who held their abilities highly exalted. The Shinobis' arts and kunai, the swords of Samurai and Ronin, the might of the Sōhei warrior monks and the favour of the Kannushi. The famous traits of these groups became the foundations of what we are as warriors, our council of ancients. We wield their strengths yet share none of their weakness for we are sworn only to our own oath and not by theirs. And as time erased their presence we prevailed and prospered, furthering the original craft to newer heights.

It was only when the Child of the Moon welcomed these masters to serve by him did the organisation see formation and elevate him as the one and only First Ancestor. Under his authority, no man or woman was the lesser of his fellow brethren, regardless of lineage, whether he came from foreign distant lands, or be he once an enemy. This is the true virtue of indiscrimination, child. If you were to hear about what they call it outside, it would seem like a hilarious joke in comparison. While the First Ancestor stood above them, he made it only such as it were in ceremony. Otherwise, he would call them his brother and sisters, just as they would of him. A unity unspoken, and unbreakable.

It proved to be the greatest asset during the trying times of our sovereign history.

The Mukuri (Mongols), our first enemy. Our anointment by fire. Where the Daimyos (Warlords) were too busy fighting amongst themselves to answer the Emperor's edict, we fell upon them with what history remembers as the "Divine Winds".

Our next trial was of those who hailed from the same country. By Imperial Decree, to take back the governing powers from the Tokugawa Bakufu. The embers of the Boshin war would be testament to our most trying time, slaying our fellow man for one Emperor, one Country.

Every symbol, organisation or nation that became our Nations' enemy might not know our existence but remember our terror through the hearts of their soldiers and people. And those who do… would do well to carry both, till the end of time. That is the reason we bear the mark of the Dragon God upon ourselves, on your arm and on mine. To remember Orochi's curse just as they would remember ours. Eight heads, eight tails.

I've told you all of this, reminding you about the importance of our role to Japans continued survival against the shadows. Because of what I've observed from your interactions with San-Hachi-… no, Hitoshi. I understand how you've held your friendship with him in such high regard. I won't tell you to stop, he is a very interesting child, endearing even to myself. But do take into consideration, his words are of second-hand knowledge. Our teachings may be passed down in a similar way, but while we are around to take responsibility for those lessons we have given. He holds dear something passed on by someone who hypocritically abandoned him.

I admire his courage to hold on to these beliefs, these morals of right and wrong even in such a moment where others would lose heart. Optimism like his is a rarity in these times. But soon, he will learn the hard way that in the world he now lives in, he can no longer abide by those principles. Hopefully you would be the one who will be beside him in his revelation, to provide him the strength to fight on. I concur, you will be the only one who will be there for him. And in that time, you will have gained your strongest ally out of him.

You think of me oblivious of him like the ancients? I know of it. Sure, he might not excel in places of armed combat, strategy or bear a unique skill set like the others have. But he possesses one of the strongest core traits of our institution even the ancients sometimes forget, can you guess which?

It's his willpower.

His persistence to excel and live to his own accord gives him a power to defy norm. To a degree it almost frightens me what he could've been if he'd been raised by us from infancy and unchained by those morals, he might've even exceeded your abilities.

Don't look so dishearten, my child. Hone your skills, sharpen your senses and ready your mind. You bear one of the greatest responsibilities that no other could rest upon their shoulders, you carry the Will of Orochi. On the day that you come of age, you will be forced to make a decision which will redefine all of our fates, ours and that of the people of Japan.

What we are will never change, so long as there's a Japan worth serving. And you will be made to choose whether that Japan and its institution are still worthy. Grow stronger, learn all that you can, increased threshold and comprehensions, just as our First Ancestor had. Our Japan needs you and your brothers and sisters now more than it ever did. The Jianghu are making their moving again. But this time, we'll end this farce once and for all.

Will you become the embodied Will of Orochi, will you be our Hero of Charity?

My dear Karna…

Will you fight and die for country?

…..

…..

* * *

Was there any fresher a morning than there was like today?

The craftsmen, porters and refugees from the convoy under sponsorship by the syndicate entered a valley area with a comforting breeze and the sight of a flowing stream from the mountain. If they were told that just yesterday, this place was a frigid desolate place with a snow-capped mountain it was possible they would all scoff the idea. Because the only way they would believe something so extraordinary is through immensely powerful magic on-par with the Gods.

Upon the unloading of supplies and raw materials, the carpenters were out and about constructing the most important infrastructure for the settlement, housing. Over the past week, since Hitoshi got the idea to "borrow" the strengths of a certain race, he made arrangements with important trade parties. Among them were the carpenters' guild, with some initial friction due to their existing outsource contract with Zorzal. But like Tyuule, Hitoshi knew the state of Zorzal's warchest. He falsified his exact financial situation without remedying the issues that still prevailed. Proper book-keeping and reforms to the army structure to reduce class selection rigidities would have easily been the answer to meeting the needs of his growing army, but neither Hitoshi nor Tyuule were going to tell him that. He was probably hoping money would fall from the sky. At Present, Zorzal's faction army were both fed and paid through sponsorships by the Telta nobles and Magistrates from farthen colonies who sought arrangements for official appointments upon the end of the Civil War, as if he'd actually win.

Through the syndicate, Hitoshi deliberately leaked this information. Spreading rumours that the Prince didn't intend to pay them for their services, which in a way was true. The Guilds may have majority favour in Zorzal's exploits, however, they were still a business. The coin and influence still took presidence over political fulfilments and obligations, especially a volatile one such as this Civil War.

For Hitoshi's first request, he contracted the Guilds to construct a whole system of ready-made parts. Based upon his schematics and specification of an unusual design for a permanent tent he called a "Yurt". Elegantly simple to build, yet rugged and surprisingly comfortable when the representatives and Hitoshi himself inspected the prototype. For something made entirely of only flexible wooden planks, ropes and animal felt, it was looking to be a very economical alternative to even most primitive brick and mud hovels. More efficient to assemble than contemporary designs and yet better in many ways than pitch tents.

Built through a criss-crossing of planks to form a rigid structural wall circumferencing a simple raised wood decking. A central ring and rafters also wooden helped to pitch the felt tent, which proved to not only be waterproof and weather resistant but also insulative within.

The Builders' Guild with the closest connection to the syndicate became the winning bidder for manufacturing rights to this intellectual property. Because Hitoshi had stated his intentions to have them made as prefabricated parts requiring only assembly like a tent at the designated area. It seemed that they had seen the feasibility for a cheap, easy to produce and low maintenance benefits. A product which they could mass-produce in large quantities to nomads, villages and even militarized parties in place of the simpler but less comfortable-fabric tents.

The Guild stood to make a ton of money from this design concept, but the question was, what did Hitoshi want in return?

The reason they became enthusiastic to push for sales was because Hitoshi was the first major buyer, ordered enough to assemble two hundred of these Yurts. Invigorated by his enterprising spirit, Hitoshi managed to negotiate for the things he didn't have and was in fact what he wanted from the Guild all along. Their trained manpower. Experienced tradesmen, carpenters, millwrights and blacksmiths. He received thirty such skilled personnel on provisional loan and contract.

Currently hard at work, building for him the foundations in which the Kopis Restoration was to set itself in. His target for day one was several latrines with cordoning high walls, a communal washing area and public stoves made of earth. Although, these were only the side job compared to the priority task of assembling the prefabricated pieces for the Yurt houses.

He didn't want to sleep outdoors anymore than they did. And he was sure that if given the option, neither did the other eight hundred.

"….-ter Furuta… Master Furuta, please rouse yourself. Meow."

Though he didn't want to wake up either, someone was voicing their insistence for him to do otherwise. Opening his eyes as his mind stirred out of its temporal cloudiness, to dancing cat ears which were the first feature he noticed of that person.

"…. What is it this time, Persia?"

The maid of Clan Formal, member of the cat-people tribes had bugged him for the third time already.

"Quite a considerable time has passed since we had arrived. Meow."

"Has it?"

"Half-a-day to be exact. And the refugees have yet to be formally addressed on where they are and what they're to do. Meow."

"Yeah?" Hitoshi just acknowledged it without giving further explanation. It certainly wasn't the answer that one who was the centre of Kuruta Takeo's affection was looking for from him, as she displayed it just for a moment in the form of a twitching eyelash.

"Ahem… Meow believes that instead of having them just sit about in idle, we could have them assist the workers. Meow."

Of course, she would say that, Hitoshi thought. That sounded like a very maid-like response, as expected from Clan Formals' maids. She would have made Head Maid Kaine proud to prove their groups' reliability and dependability.

"Nah, it's fine." However, she failed to account for one thing in Hitoshi's understandings.

"Meow… begs your pardon?"

"I've already paid the tradesmen to fulfil all the work requirements for the day." As an added means of encouragement, he promised them if they could finish all the required basic infrastructure by the day's end, they would be entitled to a bonus worth thrice their daily wage. An attractive offer that highly motivated them to carry out their tasks on high spirits. With further help from their travelling families, the bonus was easily attainable.

"It's a rare chance for the girls to just sit back and relax, don't you think so?"

Perhaps what Persia saw was an entire group of people by the carriages left in idle, where only a few dozen people were toiling away to build on their behalf.

"But-…"

"You all have been travelling for three-days straight by carriage just to make time, for which I'm extremely grateful to Madam Kaine for punctuality. But that was clearly a tiring trip for everyone."

"…." At least she wasn't stubborn about his views.

"And I think, you're no exception." Hitoshi motioned to the bags under the eyes which made the cat woman conscious about any dark rings under the eyes that were showing. The head maid also drilled in formal appearance into them all, well…. Not all of them.

As Hitoshi pointed towards her working colleague playing a game of catch with some of the refugee children.

"I mean, even Mamina gets it."

The look that Persia gave showed a slight displeasure at being compared to with the more at eased Warrior Bunny friend of hers.

"If that's all, I'm going to sleep. Suggest you do the same." He yawned lazily as he threw the blanket over his back.

"But Master Furuta-…" But it didn't satisfy the cat-person at all. "Shouldn't you at very least address these people who will work in your territory? Meow."

"Don't compare me with Colt Formal." Without removing his blanket or turning over, his words carried a weight that press down on her senses as a sudden chill went down her spine. Which subsequently vanished.

"Address who? I'm not their master, and I doubt they'd truly accept me into their hearts if I do. Working for me? I don't have a single ink parchment that states that I own their lives."

"…." Persia's silence was her acknowledgement.

"I'm only here to provide an opportunity. And we've brought them here to seize it." Persia found herself reeling back at the profoundness of his words. He clearly thought this far so it had to be reassuring he knew what he was doing.

"…. Meow understands." Hitoshi didn't really believe so. However, she declared it anyway and was ready to leave him for good.

"I couldn't have done all this without the help of both of you. You have my gratitude." After all, who in the right mind would allow manpower to take leave from their territory? This was an incredibly big favour he got from Head Maid Kaine who was practically the overseer of Italicas governing body. In a way, this was her stitching an early bridge of relations between the Pina administration of the Empire and the soon-to-be restored Warrior Bunny Kingdom. She was indeed a shrewd woman.

Persia turned back and gave a nod of knowledgement before searching for something to keep her hands occupied. Perhaps the tradesmen were in need of refreshment. Whatever the case, the maid of Clan Formal ensured her trip to this forgotten realm wasn't wasted on idle.

If it was that, then Hitoshi had no problems with it. And if he was capable of doing as Persia said, he wouldn't have required her to remind him. However, this was a delicate situation that she failed to realise, as she measured all the refugees based upon her own circumstances prior to employ by Clan Formal.

Among a hundred and sixty who served under Clan Formal, the other eighty percent of eight hundred were found or bought as former slaves. Each had their own story of suffering, some sexually abused while others were subject to repeated domestic abuse to the point of mental deterioration. It was easy to look down on one's worth based upon how much one's livelihood or monetary value was worth. Which in the case of these particular refugees was dirty cheap due to their availability of supply within the slave markets. There were still more out there to be found and arranged to be brought here. But for now, these girls had a pivotal role in establishing an environment that was comfortable to them and those who would come after.

Where there were those who were emotionally vulnerable, it was entirely possible there was a group who were totally opposite. That being of defiant nature and spirit to the end. Even now, Hitoshi was sure there were some in that group that were oblivious to the reason they were here other than to slave away, quietly contemplating a getaway when backs were turned. If Hitoshi addressed them with words of comfort and promise of a future as Persia had suggested, he was a hundred percent sure his words would be as worthless as dogshit. After all, they've heard those honeyed words before.

It was often said that the freedom of thought spells notions of assertiveness or rebellion. However, this one day as a "break" from everything and doing nothing was giving them precisely that. Free-thought to assess their surroundings, inquire their purpose here, to contemplate their situation or simply to relax their thoughts. All these were the things deprived from them by the body merchants, overseers of hard labour and so-called "masters". A slave with ideas and ideals was a faulty and volatile merchandise in their regard. To be given this freedom was in itself a sign of respect to their individuality, and that was worth more than empty words.

This was why both Parna and Mamina exclusively played a critical role in their interactions with their kinswomen. There would be no other they'd trust than their own, with the exception of a certain woman who they thought betrayed their kind. That would be something he told himself he'd work on rectifying for the sake of the advancement of their plan.

Both women hardly caught a wink, Parna especially. Considering what they had gone through just last night. But her understanding to the importance of her role gave her the strong mind to do her best to ease tension amongst the anxious. Handing out packed rations of wholemeal biscuits to sate hunger pangs or additional clothing to those who lacked. From what he could hear, Parna was quite well recognised amongst her kin. She really was incredible.

This afforded Hitoshi a half-day of rest which he direly needed. Forget the nasty bruises or grazes, his broken rib would prevent him from performing any strenuous task for the next week or so, even with Sarezac's miracle formula and mysterious local herbal fauna. All that could be done was morphine and rest.

As for Kir. Right after their descent from the mountain, he dropped to the floor utterly fatigued. But Hitoshi had the feeling it wasn't from physical exhaustion, rather, he was mentally drained from the toll placed on his mind last night. It would wash off within a day, so there were no worries. A strange ancient shield became part of his equipment.

Rest and care. That's all Hitoshi needed to recover.

"…aster!…" It was barely even fifteen minutes before he was called again. Although, by a different person this time.

"Master!" Said person knocked into the carriage as a bumper to slow her momentum as she called out once more in an enthusiastic tone.

Hitoshi made an exception for her by rising to give his attention. But Parna, didn't really need to explain her interruption of his recovery sleep so much as the object she offered out to him.

A lost possession he'd thought he would never find after being buried under a few thousand tons of ice and snow.

Reaching out with both hands, he reclaimed his keepsake from Dunios. The dark blueish hue of Enchanted Steel was unmistakeable. As were the runes of ancient hieroglyphs engraved upon its fuller.

"A child found it exploring the Salt Lake, bringing it to show her mother who I was with at the time."

Just when he was starting to miss it, the trusty blade made its way back to him. He almost couldn't fulfil his promise of returning it to its place of origin. He twirled it in his hands to get a feel of it once again, finding significant change in its balance from what he last recalled. Seemingly more weightly around the pommel where an unfamiliar addition was found embedded.

A rough jewel, for the lack of a better description of the object stuck to the end of his blade. Giving off a distinctive deep ocean Sapphire hue which gave an almost unnoticeable soft glow emulating from the centre as if alive.

This colour seemed tad familiar as well.

A carefree smile crept onto his face as he reflected upon its reclamation, as he wondered if it bore some small fragment of "him". In any case, it was welcomed back into his leather scabbard.

"Thanks for the hard work, Parna. Please express my thanks to the girl and her mother for me on your way back." He said as he dug out a bag of candied dried fruits as a reward.

"I will." She seemed ready to take off to quickly return back to pass out the high calore biscuits they brought along as emergency food for her people until the public kitchens were setup.

"Also…" She stopped as he had something else to add. "Dinner should be ready in about five hours, Central Pavilion."

Parna was surprised for a moment, she'd been under the impression Hitoshi hadn't meant to do anything today other than rest. But she didn't bother inquiring why he changed his mind, for he would certainly have something planned up for them.

"I'm sure they'll be eager to know."

"Mmm. By the way…." It seemed that he had something else to add and judging by the wryness of his smile it was something to be excited about.

"Were there any particular dishes that remind you of home?"

* * *

The hammering and sawing ended faster than the sun could hide behind the mountains to signal the end of day. Though quick to complete their jobs, an inspection from Kir assured a quality finish within reasonable standards. After being handed their bonuses they happily retired for the night, to enjoy a shared meal with their travelling families before turning in within their own provisional residence assigned to them.

An entire assembly of the new arrivals were led towards to the venue specified by the two women who led them all. The Central Pavilion, a notably bigger-sized Yurt that easily dwarfed one of those one-time outdoor Wedding function tents. This building would serve to be the future office of administration until more permanent structures were built in lieu of the Yurt.

As they approached closer to the brightly lit interior, concealed by cloth covering the side-by-side entrance. A distinct smell of spice meats.

"That smell-… I recognise it!" Exclaimed a Warrior Bunny brushing through the crowds of her kin, the soonest its familiar aroma passed her senses. The same whiff passed Parna herself giving her a genuine look of surprise.

"Your right, it does smell like it…"

"Could it be-….?" The nostalgic aromas were getting the closest part of the crowd all excited in their exchanges.

"Heh, I wonder what's for dinner, eh Pannie?" Mamina shared a relaxed look with her working colleague. She recovered from her awe to reply with a light smile.

"Let's go in before it gets cold."

"Mmm."

Mamina agreed, being here longer than them, Parna was certainly clearer of the weather pattern of these parts. These two guides brought up the veil covering the entrance and motioned them all in.

"Right, everyone. Let's not keep the chef waiting."

She grabbed the hand of the closest refugee and pulled her in despite the wariness they had about being gathered in an enclosed place. Only with the assurance that she gave did the rest soon follow suit, bearing witness to the surprisingly lavished but not showy interior.

Hanging from most of the felt hide insulate roofing were strong colour embroided fabrics complete with golden tassels. A decked flooring and structural pillars made out of strong pine timber though new would have been cold, had it not been for the decorative carpets that lay about under every table with accompanying cushions. The arrangement of furnishings was almost enticing them to unconsciously take a seat.

When all were seated eyes gazed around curiously, no matter the age. Parna was no exception, her master should've been resting after what happened. Kir filled her in on what she missed, much to her amazement that they faced and bested such an adversary. Then again, it was to be expected of Hitoshi Furuta. It often made her wonder if he was truly human sometimes or if all the Japanese were like him.

And now, she was to partake in a dinner he prepared for them as a celebratory feast. While it was Hitoshi who prepared most of their meals while on their way here. Part of her still felt curious as too what her master made for them this time.

Speaking of the devil would tempt him to appear, as Hitoshi certainly did. Coming through a veil where rich scents came out from, adorned in his chef attire so as not to miss the occasions dress code. Mamina heard a sigh coming from her associate Parna, he even took attention to detail to that level.

"My dear and honoured guests, I'm please that you could come for tonights gathering." His words were met with an appreciated silence, but truly more like stuttered expressions.

"My name is Hitoshi Furuta, if I may be permitted to represent myself to my purpose, I am a steward of sorts to this settlement which all of you have been given residence to." So he wasn't the master, murmurs escaped their lips as they shared their thoughts amongst themselves quietly. Even so, Hitoshi carried on.

"….. Ste-…ward?" Hitoshi turned to the Warrior Bunny who pronounced the complex word, even though it was the same Imperial Language.

"A caretaker, to simply put it. I will be responsible for your nourishment as well as ensuring everyone of you receives the adequate shelter and clothing. It's here that my job scope ends. I'm sure most of you have met or know Persia over here. She's been assigned most of the administrative tasks and dealings with the quill."

That was about as simple an introduction as he could give, not that they asked for anymore. Persia placed the palm of her hand upon her face, beside herself. This was clearly not the image she expected of him, nor what Head Maid Kaine said about him.

"I'm sure all of you would like better explanations and I would give it if I knew the full extent of my boss's intentions." Even though he was the real orchestrator, they certainly wouldn't believe him or trust him if he proclaimed it so. He'd have someone else stand in as the true initiator of this plan.

"Though, when Iota arrives within a week, I'll be sure to ask her to share her plans will you all."

That was a lot to take in, even for them, he was sure. This person he called his boss was responsible for assembling them here, bring most of them, smuggling them, buying their freedom. The woman known as Iota sure was powerful as she was influential, to gather them here and possess this land for them.

"But enough of that. I'm sure that you all would love to have something warm and soothing."

With a curt nod, a recognisable cat woman maid pushed out a cart from behind the curtains over the connecting kitchen space. Stacked over each other were iron earthenware pots which himself and Persia using mittens lugged over to each table a boiling hot dutch oven still with its lid on. A faint scent of spices created an alluring mystery as to what it could be and at the same time, removing their previous queries from their minds.

"Tonight's feast is for you. So please, eat till your hunger is sated! Drink till your thirst is quenched! There's plenty to go around!"

Lifting the lid off the nearest pot, a mushroom cloud of fragrance was unleashed upon those who were within circle radius, bathing them with the rich scent of spices.

"Huh- this is-…"

"Peshah!" The proclamation was met by equal enthusiasm by the ladies, young and old.

"Wha- really?!"

"It really is Peshah!"

"I never thought the day would come…."

A breakage in the reserved atmosphere could be felt, their astonishment at the meal being served to them. Positive signs began to unfold before them as they gradually ate and drank, realising how delicious everything was.

Of course it was, Parna thought. She might not've been a good cook during her days as a warrior. But there was one dish that always warmed their hearts with sweet tangy taste of spice. Every one of the Warrior Bunnies knew of it as if it were common sense. But the concoction was difficult to pull off unless one cooked meals every day for the tribe gatherings. And yet, just with a brief description and pointers to the key ingredients, he recreated the dish as if he was one of the old Warrior Bunny elders who used to prepare her meals before duties.

"Its really Peshah! What else could it be!" The groups at some tables shared a laugh while the others ate like it was a meal by their grandmothers. They were very expressive that it was something they knew, a surprise considering their previously meek demeanors. The banquet stared to sound exactly like one as the liveliness picked up into a full-blown celebratory dinner.

They called it Peshah, but from what Parna described in of their familiar homemade delights was something Hitoshi could only find identical match at least in ingredients to Indian Masala Chicken. A cockatrice to substitute for chicken though, as there were few fowls that could feed the masses like that beast.

At this point, Hitoshi didn't need to say or do anything further. He attended to the low tables wherever wine was short, or some child or elderly folk couldn't eat without the meat being cut. This sort of hardwork, Hitoshi didn't mind one bit. If anything, he missed the days of working in the first-class restaurant that demanded his absolute. That dream seemed farther away with all that transpired, but as long as he was alive, he would soldier on.

"May I have your attention for a moment?"

The sound of a chalice being chimed by a utensil resounded through the pavilion, garnering the attention she desired.

"Sisters, these years have been rough on all of you." Parna's words resounded clear among her brethren. At this point, there wasn't a single one of them who didn't know who she was. That straightforwardness, she had personally acquainted herself with every one of them and left a permanent image on them.

"Whether fortune was on your side or not, I'm truly blessed to be among so many of you who have survived these difficult times." Her every word of sincerity commanded the respect of those listening.

"I propose a toast, to those who couldn't live to see today. For their sacrifice was so crucial to escaping our living nightmares to find hope here."

There wasn't a single one who thought against the proposal, as it dawned on them of such acts of valour almost forgotten. Participants stood up one after another with goblet in-hand to join in this act of honouring the departed.

With her own cup raised, Parna gave her heartfelt thanks to the dead, the living and to herself for being alive.

"We leave those plains, our home to find a better one. Your sacrifice made that possible, and so we'll better ourselves so that you'll be the last heroes who leave a gap in our hearts."

No one thought differently, their agreement was conveyed in their chalices raised and clashing with the closest ones to theirs.

"To them and to us!"

"Here! Here!"

And in that brief moment, it was as if the pain and suffering, the toils and struggles were all for this moment that was theirs and theirs alone. They forgot in that time that they were slaves, servants, laborers, attendants, serving another. To cherish the moment, no matter how short. Unsure if this would be the only time they could enjoy or not, they didn't care.

Tonight, they were lords of their own fate.

The celebrations continued long into the night without seeming to end. Their ability to hold liquor was incredible, finishing a dozen barrels in just the first hour alone. And the number of folk songs they sung along to, it seemed that there truly weren't enough nights to cover all of them. Perhaps they wished for the night to remain for eternity, afraid that by morning all this would unveil as an elaborate trick by the scheming humans.

Hitoshi congratulated himself in the cold outdoors after a hard day's work with his last pack of Mevius cigarettes he'd been saving. The cat maid retired early after half the dishes were done, Hitoshi would be the finishing up the rest when the Warrior Bunnies were all tired. Although it seemed that might be really late.

"May I have one of those?"

The girl of the hour asked, but Hitoshi selfishly stashed the pack against request.

"It's one of the vices you'll find difficult to kick, I'd prefer you refrain." Even though he was the one smoking that stuff.

"Then, may I join you?" Hitoshi shifted aside at the bench just outside the entrance, giving her room to sit beside him.

When she was seated, the quietness of the night and the occasional hoots of an owl or whatever passed off for the creature making that sound was all that made noise.

"Quite the motivating speech."

"Thank you, Mas-… Hitoshi. Am I permited to call you by that name?" She'd been instructed to no longer call him Master in her brethrens' midst. But calling him by his name was not like when she called him Janus.

"I don't mind. Anyway, you sure you want to spend what little time you have out here boring yourself out? These are one of the rare moments to share with your kinswomen."

Parna gave an exhausted sigh in response. "I'm actually not so sure myself. I think I'm just not as energetic as they are or how I used to be."

"Mmm." Hitoshi just gave a grunt of acknowledgement that she'd had enough of fun for herself.

They stared into the glade forest of hundred-feet pine dancing with the wind, the trickling of water from the mountain stream.

"No one would believe what this place was yesterday….." She surmised.

"They never have to. That being said… still don't have a name for this place…." He mumbled the last sentence, realising the inauspiciousness of lacking one. Sugi village and Altera castle were names of a forgotten time and reusing them would bring those trapped souls no respite.

She could never fathom the depth of his being after such mind-reeling shocks they received from coming here upon "Hallowed" grounds. Her kinswomens' joy through ignorance was his doing.

"….. Toshou Vaile…." She said something in ethnic dialect he was unfamiliar with as he turned to face her curiously, only for a light smile on her face.

"It means, may blessings be upon you." If there was something else she had of greater value, she would've given it to him out of gratitude.

When hearing that he thought about it and laughed to himself. When she couldn't stand him lavishing in his own humour, she asked a little annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing of consequence." He replied just like when he first met her in the streets of Telta. "You just reminded me of something a foreigner said to me when he visited our restaurant for some authentic Japanese cuisine."

Tales of cookery, Kir often jokingly named it as Hitoshi had plenty of experiences and strange accounts to tell.

"When I greeted him at the door, he said. "Shalom berakhah ve-tovah". It's a Hebrew greeting and blessing which means exactly what you said." Hitoshi's grin translated his thoughts about that day.

"I've always been greeting and thanking my patrons, but it was the first time I ever heard such a good-willed one back. And he was nice enough to share with me some stories about his hometown when I asked him. Among one of them was his countries origin story, the tale of how a people came back to the land of their ancestors." Though he didn't say it, this man had been the inspiration for him to travel overseas to learn about the world around him. Although he never got to visit the man's homeland.

"His people had a long history of leaving or being banished from their lands only to return to it in a hundred years or so. They lived out in foreign lands, but always remembered the soil of their peoples' birthplace and the mountain which had a spiritually strong significance. Each time they made preparation to return, in such numbers that it became an unofficial movement of sorts." Hitoshi remembered how much the patron emphasized his story so hard that it disturbed the other customers. But in such earnesty, Hitoshi forgave him.

Sue him for giving preferential treatment at the time, his then-scumbag boss certainly did.

"This act of going home to restore his homeland to its former glory, is known to them as Aliyah. In our words, it means ascension. Because to them, hope is only truly lost if you believe it to be."

Parna's eyes brightened as it started to sound almost exactly like their account, the Warrior Bunnies. And what the Kopis restoration sought to achieve, return to their lands, the return of their kingdom.

"…. Ascension." Parna murmured these words of power to the movement it endorsed. These people, that Hitoshi's client mentioned seemed quite enthusiastic about returning to their ancestors' homeland despite their distance and unfamiliarity to the land themselves.

"I guess I've just decided what to call this place now. Ascension Glade. How about it?"

Rather than a voice of approval or disapproval, there was a look of utter disbelief in his direction. Was she opposed to its name? Short answer was no. But Parna was having difficulty accepting the good tidings that were coming her way. She wished for a life out of slavery and prostitution, she got it. She wished to serve someone strong and fearless, she got that and the additional trait of humility with it. But her sincerest wish which she had often thought impossible was that everything would go back to those simple days in the tribes. Instead, the Warrior Bunny Kingdom would return form the ashes.

At least within the lifetime of one of her distant descendants? No, it would take place now. The scale was too much for her to keep hold of her emotions that seemed to want to pour out but couldn't. Resulting in a very shakened appearance. That was until a hand rested upon her forehead bearing kind familiar warmth.

"You suck at hiding emotion." Even with his advice, she stubbornly tried to remedy it on her own hoping the problem would go away.

"If you hold it in, you'll only hurt yourself in the long run. My brother told me that once even though I never really understood it then."

"T-Then… what should I do?..." She said with eyes dancing about unsure.

Then, her face was pulled towards his shoulder. Her body warmly embraced.

"Let it go. The woman in you has every right to have her fears, hopes and anguish expressed. Otherwise, you'll be nothing but stone-hearted." Hitoshi tried to convince her.

"But the others-…" She wanted to give the excuse that she was a role model her people depended on and had only absolute confidence in herself.

"And what have they got to do with you?" Of course, Hitoshi knew that. She had put on that persona since they first arrived, but that wasn't who she was. What happens in dire circumstances, when the façade breaks in front of them, would they instantly lose hope again?

"Brave Parna. You'd call them sisters in place of comrades, if you're protecting them, then who will protect you?"

In that moment of contemplation in his arms, a touch of vulnerability overtook her and cracked the hardened exterior she had formed over the years of pain and suffering at the hands of her "masters".

But Hitoshi was not like them, he was a master of her choosing. Who realigned her doomed fate, gave her hope and purpose. Expecting nothing in return, who had ever shown such charity? Only family which she had long lost and forgotten.

That gap, who would fill that empty void?

Along with two arms wrapped around her, these were her answer.

Upon coming to this revelation, her emotional barriers opened to the security that she had been assured. Torrents of tears, cries of agony and relief. Parna did all of the above, as she hadn't done since she first fell into despair and craved her final hour with some measure of peace and tranquillity. That hour would have to wait as she now had something to live for, someone to live by and everyone to be depended on.

Three years of pain, three weeks that have been like a blessing no other she'd received. And so, Parna for the first time in a long while. Felt fortunate to be alive, to have experienced such hardship as it was all for this moment.

Though the partying was loud as ever, Warrior Bunnies had sensitive hearing. And some peeked out of the pavilion to find out who had been crying her heart out and of all people, within the chef's embrace. Perhaps in their opinions, this human wasn't as suspiciously malevolent as they first believed. If Parna of the Royal Guard would cry on his shoulder, there was no greater show of trust. Anymore, and he would be her lifemate. Perhaps there was a future to look forward to coming morning.

In any case, neither Parna nor Hitoshi were aware of their actions being observed. Nor would've cared. This was a moment dedicated solely to her.

"Toshou Vaile, Parna."

* * *

So much to do, so little time. Yet nobody was slacking the least, which pleased Hitoshi greatly. He could only stay a fortnight till the end of his appointed duration. There was also a season before the tax office required exact details of his land, population and payable revenue. That meant an inspection of Ascension Glade. Which knowing the Imperial stance towards Warrior Bunnies didn't consider them with equal rights to citizens, a high probability of drafting and force labour would be implemented on them to make up for the lack of manpower. That was just the Empires way of doing things. So the day which his territory was asserted, sovereignty and war against Zorzal's Empire would have no choice but to be declared. But by then, Hitoshi's work would have paid off.

This is why no one could ever speak of what goes on in the City of Ascension. Those welcomed could only be the trusted, those necessary to development would be bribed and those unwelcomed would be shot on sight.

Right now, the point of this whole plan was not to build a Kingdom for the Warrior Bunnies, it was for the Warrior Bunnies to build it for themselves. The fine line between dependence and independent thought could be altered by even the slightest over effort on Hitoshi's end.

If they put in too much work into getting things done for them, it would naturally fall on the Warrior Bunnies to believe they could depend on them entirely. Which was not what Hitoshi wanted to nurture in them, for every trivial situation or life-threatening crisis. If they could come together in agreement on what to do and how to solve their own problems, it would bring them closer towards realising their own worth. Hitoshi believe in this strategy due to the way Yaeko Furuta, his Shishou taught him. If she'd done differently, perhaps Hitoshi might not've made it that far in his career. It was debatable.

There were positive outcomes from the banquet and a full-nights sleep however, the Warrior Bunnies, young and old weren't as suspiscious of him as they were the night before. They were able to converse with him or the other humans without restraint at very least. Which was important for all the administrative functions that needed to be run here.

So here he was, in a remote location near the mountain alps. Eight hundred mouths to feed and to help find new purpose in life. Hitoshi was many things, for whatever he wasn't, he wouldn't pretend that he was. Right now, what these women needed was a good leader who understood their mentalities and interests best, who could make intellectual decisions based upon the unique needs of the Warrior Bunnies.

Not many qualified, and even less were found among the leaders of the Empire. Luckily for him, he found the right person who had all of these qualities. And that person was Tyuule.

Call it what you want, a vicious joke, a cruel irony. To torment her with dedication to improving life for her own kind who disowned her. Or to humiliate them with a betrayer as their queen once more. Hitoshi understood many things from his interactions with a sample of interactions with the Warrior Bunnies. They might be impulsive by their hot-blooded nature, but their familiar bonds were incredibly strong. Every elder woman of their tribe, they called mother, every child they called daughter. And as he knew, the stronger the bond, the greater the hatred when threatened or broken. She just needed time to build that bond with them again, into an unbreakable thread.

It was these ties that made it impossible for him as a human to be completely trusted. And they were right not to trust him, after all, his true ulterior motive was to use their military potential against a certain rogue organisation.

Hitoshi made his presence to the Warrior Bunnies clear, he was merely a steward. A provisional stand-in for administrative duties on behalf of someone else, that being Iota, a.k.a Tyuule. When she arrived within the week to take personal action towards the governance, to direct their development in the right track. The settlement should have worked out most of its early problems. Of course, no one would actually know that it's her, yet. But in the event that someone did find out, Hitoshi was prepared to do the worst.

Her ETA coincided with the mobilization of two separate forces from the Telta encampments where Zorzal's army legions were based. Force Alpha was commanded by Viscount Herm, Senator Podawan and General Mudra, accompanied by the bulk of the Haryo. Set to circumnavigate along the Romaria Mountains to raid Italica from the rear. Force Bravo had the role of ruse. This expeditionary force was set to make an amphibious assault upon the shores of the Imperial capital via the port city of Proptor, facing the Blue Sea to the south. An anchorage which was home port to the main Imperial Fleets and was also where significant sea commerce resided.

It was a laughable strategy, something along the lines of "divine and conquer", both in the military and political sense. The main aim of the attack in the Imperial Capital was its recapture, Zorzal planned to have this publicised as a propaganda victory to rally further support from the Imperial Colonies and Vassal Kingdoms, while making the Pro-peace factions' inabilities more obvious to its allies and supporters. This attack would supposedly provoke a quick reaction from the Jietai as well, which would predictably come to the aid of the garrisoned pro-peace forces and fight a prolonged battle. With their focus elsewhere, Princess Pina and the Pro-Peace doves would be completely vulnerable in Italica without the Jietais' protection. Hitoshi tried to hand it to them for brainstorming this idea on their own, perhaps if the opposing forces weren't a 21st century army with instantaneous communication and surveillance, long-range precision guided munitions, mobile firepower and assault-oriented battle implementations.

But there were some worrisome factors to Zorzal's army that he viewed with concern for their effectiveness. Particularly the Haryo, as he seriously underestimated their initial numbers thus far. Assuming they had only been a group of cutthroats, but they were more numerous and a much greater threat where technology couldn't be completely relied upon for edge. Even with the numbers he'd collectively taken out, Bouro was somehow still able to maintain a wide intelligence network as well as keep up their combined scorched earth and false flag operations for Herm. The Haryo were definitely planning something of their own, thus investing so much effort and manpower through an idiot like Zorzal. This also meant that their numbers were steadily growing to keep up, but how? Hitoshi had evidence to support this theory, and that was the general consensus by nearly every race in the Special Region towards half-breeds.

The very idea of Interspecies relationships was considered taboo. This automatically limits the options of those who fall into the category of half-breeds and were deemed by society as lower than scum. What being would tolerate suppression and humiliation all their life, that's what made recruiting into the Haryo so appealing and easy for the pighead. The possibility of killing off Bouro became more evident to him and not. He didn't want to accidentally martyrdom the ugly fella, thereby increasing their tenacity. Coincidentally, the Warrior Bunnies were also considered a debauched race as well due to their interspecies breeding. Even if that were the only means of procreating in the absence of Warrior Bunny males which were rare as unicorns. Parna told him that the birth of a male was regarded as an auspicious blessing to the tribe and a means to produce a King or Queen. One such occurrence took place, resulting in the conception of Tyuule.

This discrimination was the flimsy pretext to the Empires invasion upon the Warrior Bunny Homeland, a kind of Holy war of ethnic cleansing despite the Empires general absence of religious fanatism. Being robbed of their homes and identity years ago was still having a significant impact on their esteem, where he found Parna in her circumstances, others likely endured worse.

There was another thing completely unrelated to Zorzal in particular which was a cause for concern.

Diabo El Caesar's whereabouts.

The more fiercely intelligent among the three members of the Imperial Bloodline. What he lacked in Pina's Dedication and Zorzal's Reckless, if that could even be considered a virtue. It was his better understanding of politics and diplomacy. He left Pina and Zorzal to duke it out while he consolidated strength and gathered support silently. No one in S2 Intelligence were bothered about it, which concerned him more. He was still qualified for the throne and therefore usable as leverage for external powers Japan might not have even heard of within the Special Region. In short, Diabo was a wild card. A joker that Hitoshi feared would fall into the hands of "them" if the Imperial Prince was truly desperate for help.

The sort of character Diabo showed by running said it all. He wasn't the type to take risks, especially if he stood no chance winning. He wasn't sovereign material, then again, neither were Pina and Zorzal in Hitoshi's honest opinion. Perhaps if they brokered a Triumvirate like the great leaders of Rome, things might stabilize back into control. But would anyone see Zorzal willing to share that sort of power with his siblings?

Princess Pina at least cared enough for her people and commanded a retinue of capable officials. Even if she was to be the Empire's puppet leader for Japan. Hitoshi would certainly take full advantage of the political instability to benefit his plans. She was worth supporting as an Empress to negotiate terms for the Kopis Restoration effort, and Japan as well.

And in doing so, grant fortune to those who worked with him. Like the Warrior Bunnies.

Although they didn't quite know it yet, Hitoshi would soon make them realise the change in the winds of fate. He had taken the first step yesterday, now he had to continue the streak.

"Write your names, date of birth, place of birth and parentage. For those who wish to register together with partners or children, make sure that you indicate your status as a mother and theirs as your child. For those who are unable to read or write, please indicate to our administrative workers for assistance. We're all here to help smoothen your transition, so please do not be afraid to ask." Catering to the needs of the long line stretching out of the pavilion. House Formals' super maids assisted in ensuring that all of the refugees contributed to the census.

In this field of Administrative duties and management, Persia was most well-acquainted and happy to provide her expertise. Assistance from Mamina and several other Warrior Bunnies who collaborated with their efforts. By noon, they had compiled the complete data for the very first series of Family Registry.

The distant sound of the dinner bell was rung and missed not a single of their pointy ears, nor did they wish to miss it.

"It's time for lunch, then. Meow." Persia put down the stack of documents containing the Warrior Bunnies' personal details.

"For those who have yet to complete their details, please hold on to it until you have completed and submitted it. That will be all." The Cat maid announced and sighed with a longer meow after hardwork sorting the personal information cards. The Warrior Bunnies themselves weren't lazing about when they'd completed their submission either. It just gave them clearance to procure the much-needed necessities through a record of rationing. Clothing, footwear, tools, cutlery, blankets and quilts. At least there was a log on what they were short of at all times. This registry was simply a means to an end for the Warrior Bunnies, and that was the promise of a job. To submit a request to undertake employment in one of the many pre-established jobs. But their recruitment was ultimately up to the administrative party.

Several rows of tables and benches neatly arranged with accompanying sheets and utensils all readily set out.

Without much instructions, the ladies all took their seats with the folks they knew. While accommodations were limited, Hitoshi and Persia with their limited human resource knowledge agreed on six persons per Yurt over the two hundred currently in limited supply among the other personnel to house. This was done the night before, housing them with priorities given to mother and child or next-of-kin to be placed together. It was very likely, that if four people were family, the other two bunked with them were total strangers.

This concept of communal living was not an original idea, the Russians were the most prominent peoples to have practiced this for a time. Wealthy Chinese families almost all lived within a single estate with extended families. Other examples were old industrial eras for South East Asian communities.

Hitoshi had hopes for this concept to work on the Warrior Bunnies alike. As it not only made housing demands simpler, but it allowed the induction of new arrivals from later batches of rescued refugees to be acquainted and introduced into a comfortable community and lifestyle by those who had already settled in. As it appeared that this was one of the few instances where things went almost too smoothly.

Each of their individual selves had problems of their own and differences in fates, but they were all unanimous about a single fact that Parna happened to shed light on if they hadn't been aware last night.

They were alive and only had each other to depend on.

"I wonder what's for lunch." The words of one translated the thoughts of many.

"Why not ask him yourself?" One opposite her shrugged her to call the cook.

"Oiiii! Cheeeef! What's cooking!" The group amused themselves as even if one of theirs called out, he wouldn't hear from such a distance away.

"Wait and see!" A reply came back to their surprise.

Hitoshi might be busy, but he wasn't switched off. There were many a times, business crowds polluted the serene restaurant establishment with healthy chatter. Yet, he was expected to attend to the furthest table. Call the owner a cheatskate for stinginess on even part-time waiters, and Hitoshi an overworked, underpaid and underappreciated employee.

Even so, he worked diligently at lining the trays of their lunch under cloth covers every four seats in the row for at least all eight hundred of the people to be fed. A few of the ladies took the initiative to help him distribute the trays, although he was sure it was more of curiosity than helpfulness. From what Parna said, Peshah was a closely guarded secret recipe known only by a few Warrior Bunnies and those they trusted. For Hitoshi to replicate it almost to the dot either meant he was someone they could put trust in or he was a God of Cookery. For whichever choice, he would pass it.

The tables were brimming with life, energetic chatter about the things they'd experienced today or their thoughts on things to come. Then came the administrative staff accompanying Persia, who sat and gave a rather long pur of exhaustion. Beside her was a stack of application documents concerning registries.

"Thanks for the hard work." He knew she put her efforts into it.

"Head Maid Kaine asked me to be here, but I figured I'd be working on the fields. Meow." Her mental image of a developing settlement seemed to picture its foundations starting with agriculture.

Hitoshi was convinced that the salinity had dropped but not to adequate levels yet, and there was still a need to artificially induce fertility in which would take time before the first crops grew. In the meantime, saltwater plants found at the marshes like Magnolias or Margheritas could be planted in lieu of those edible crops. These hardy plants could survive high saltiness whilst draining the salinity from the ground. When they were significantly grown, they would be set ablaze to become nutrients for the subsequent crop. Repeating the process should yield an improved quality of soil for true farming. These saltwater plants would also serve as feed for the livestock and would do wonders in tenderizing their meat naturally. Hitoshi could already imagine the richness of flavour.

"We're still a long way to go." He switched back to his pragmatic side.

"From only what I've managed to compile today, I'm in total agreement. Meow." She said tapping the stack.

"Then I hope this meal will restore some of that wonder maid power in you."

The cat maid only purred as she lay her head tired. She was good for an educated person of the Empire, but far from a Japanese person's concentration. It was a matter of demographics.

Hitoshi pulled the cloth off the nearest tray where Persia and the admin staff were. The Warrior Bunnies in the other tables took this as the sign that it was alright to eat.

"Huh?... Wait…."

"W-…..What is this?"

But as they lifted the covers, eagerness and high expectations quickly turned to overwhelming disappointment. Even the admin staff were a little surprised by Hitoshi's choice of serving considering how talented he was known to be. But that confusion he caused in their expressions failed to put a dent on his confidence.

Even if what was sitting on the trays were rows of freshly baked bread loafs.

Just bread loafs.

"I was not aware we were low on stocks. Did I miss calculate? Meow."

"You didn't. Everything is within sufficient levels."

Even if he said that, it was still a loaf of bread sitting in front of them. It was not that they were picky eaters. It's just that he set the standards so high in the feast last night and the subsequent mornings' breakfast that they were surprised, if not utterly shocked by the sudden transition.

Nobody voiced this, but the very air was filled with this disappointment and complacency that had taken root. Even so, Hitoshi did nothing to rectify nor clarify further why he chose to serve them a simple meal of bread. He was just leaning against the stove for a usual smoke.

Somewhere amongst the tables were the group he'd earlier told to look forward to it. They seemed to think he was deliberately making fun of them and it placed anger in their hearts.

Parna happened to be sitting across their table with Maid Mamina in her quiet observations, ready to stand up to address the injust against her master.

"I think…." Someone's shakey voice reached even the furthest corners of the communal eating area. And it didn't come from Parna, but one of the Warrior Bunnies of that group. In fact, it was the one who had asked Hitoshi what was on the menu.

"I like bread better." She declared to the disbelief of her company and the others.

"…. I remember many moons where my stomach was empty and growling." As she spoke longer she gained more confidence to continue on.

"The one thing that quietened my rebellious tummy was a piece of loaf my mother had been saving herself." It was quiet before, but now, the very air was silent.

"I knew it was all we had to live on until the next, but I was so hungry. And she knew it too…" She said chuckling at the thought.

"I knew she hadn't eaten enough, and yet my hunger was betraying me. It wouldn't stop no matter how much I thought of the next proper meal that would never come."

"I was so weak, so tired that I closed my eyes, I couldn't think of anything anymore….. And then… I tasted it." Tasted what? Everyone wanted to know.

"Soft fluffy insides and crunchy exterior. I felt great relief and yet utter grief." Some already guessed, some had to hear her next words to believe it.

"The price for sating my hunger was her life, my mother's."

"Something must've been wrong with me at the time. Because even though I was in pain, I was glad as well. My mother had given her all to ease my pain and suffering. She had given me her last everlasting gift that I will forever treasure."

And as the girl smiled yet a tear trickled from her eye, she had released a heavy burden of guilt still lingering for.

"I had the taste of what it meant to be alive."

She had freed herself from it.

There was no reply, no applause from the tables. Just starstruck stunned.

But then, without even an exchange they all picked a bread loaf from the tray to their plate and broke their bread in the gracious way. It wasn't Parna nor the human who had reminded them the value of the simple things. It was this meek and anxious girl, one of them.

Parna and Mamina could only smile sadly but relieved. It was truly an ordeal for one as young as her, yet she surprised them all with such a simple story to move them all. Making them all realise their shamefulness for thinking they deserved better for doing absolutely nothing worthy of accomplishment.

"Well, let's eat Pannie." Mamina addressed her close friend cheerfully, albeit with a complex emotion left by this young girl.

"Mmm." Parna just gave a nod and cut into her loaf. But in her honest opinion, whatever Hitoshi made was great. Even a simple loaf of bread was a hundred times better than anything they would likely taste. She had meant to hurl an outburst of criticism upon her fellow kinswoman without realising the childishness of her own behaviour to the girl more mature than her.

"Ops! Huh?" It was a sentence repeated by almost every people across and next to her as it was for the rest of them. She had sliced through her loaf to find a hollowness or rather a transition of pressure. As golden viscous liquids poured their way out of her loaf along with floating cubes of meat and diced vegetables.

This golden liquid was a poached ege she had broken whilst cutting through. Almost immediately, a fragrance waivered by her with a strong scent of herbs and spices.

"T-This is-….. Mmmmeow." Persia's senses awoke after taking a mouthful of this delicious hidden treat.

The quietness was once again shaken by excitement and surprise. As what was thought to be just a bread loaf turned out to be a full course hidden inside.

"That's quite low of you, Furuta. But all is forgiven. Meow." She took another bite out of the poached egg with bacon bits and crunchy carrots. Filling her pallet with flavours and preventing her from lowering her spoon.

Hitoshi agreed, it was quite a deceitful thing to do. But he wanted to do it nonetheless to prevent them from thinking that these luxuries would come to them freely. Everything that the Jietai at Alnus was doing wrong towards Italica, but could you blame them? They were working according to doctrine, the doves however were simply living off their charity and protection. But he truly didn't think things would turn out this way. For a young girl to completely defeat him in such a way and yet still enforce the message Hitoshi was trying to ingrain in them.

"Persia, follow me for a moment."

"Meow? Now?" She was reluctant to and it was all Hitoshi's fault for making such scrumptious things.

"Yes, before she leaves." Who? Persia wanted to know who he was referring to. But Hitoshi just walked ahead, leaving her to catch up with her belongings.

When she did, she was stunned to find Hitoshi bowing to the young girl from just now.

"I'd like to apologise for a spot of mischief on my end as well as having you share such painful experience." How was the young girl to respond? The steward apologising for all this? The others were just starting to feel embarrassed for judging his meal with only what they saw in front of them and not what was inside.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Mister Steward." All she could do was smile and tell him so.

"I don't feel the same way, unfortunately. Please accept this as a small token of gratitude for standing up for me." Still bowing, his hands presented a bag of candied ginger.

The young girl hesitated for a moment but accepted his gift after remembering some words left by her mother on etiquette.

"Thank you, Mister. Please get up."

"Not until I know the name of the miss you stood up for me." Somewhere across the tables, Parna let out a snicker as Mamina did too. It was so like him to be forceful in the most gentle ways. His humility was almost unheard of for a human.

"I-it's Mira!" She quickly gave it so he wouldn't cause anymore of a scene than he already did.

"Mira. Mira." He repeated as he committed it to memory.

It placed Warrior Bunny Mira in an embarrassing position as many faces turned their way.

"Hitoshi. Meow." Persia reminded him he was still in the midst of talking to someone to be sidetracked.

"Yeah, sorry." He said scratching his head, then he turned to the group he'd seen earlier.

"Are these your housemates?" The group of her brethren she'd been assigned to live with.

"Uh-.. Mm." Mira nodded her head shyly.

"Hello, I'm Hitoshi Furuta." He greeted acknowledging them.

"W-We know who you are, Chef." One with a noticeable white stripe along her ears responded on their behalf.

"You introduced yourself last night." Another reminded him.

"Mm… I would've thought you'd all forget." Certainly, he was a recognisable figure here in Ascension Glade, but most folks seldom remembered his name.

"May I know your names?"

"Cecilia."

"K-Kashari."

"Aurelia."

"Danna."

"Um-. Vita."

"Nice to meet you all." Hitoshi said with a respectful bow, almost leading them to do the same out of courtesy.

"Vita, aren't you the one who wanted to shift to another house? Meow." Persia had seem to have a housing request from said person.

"What?" Her own housemates were surprised by this action.

"What- B-but-… that can't be! I never even said anything like that." She replied troubled.

"So this isn't your handwriting? Meow." The cat maid took out a sheet from the stack, presenting it to her.

"N-No. That's not." She calmed down after realising it wasn't.

"Mmm. Vita's writing certainly isn't that neat." The white ear stripped Warrior Bunny named Cecilia joked.

"C-Cecilia!" She was not amused at all.

"Mmm…" Hitoshi sensed a very predictable administrative cockup.

"So then, someone else is named Vita as well…. Oh no." Persia exclaimed without her signature pur.

Hitoshi also recognised this as a very common mistake in the admin world. He browsed through the stack and picked a random name.

"Excuse me, who among you is named Aerifal!" He called out to the assembly of tables.

"I'm Aerifal!"

"I am!"

"So am I!" There were more and more people with the same name amongst the tables, what were the odds amongst eight hundred? Hitoshi understood the naming culture here in the Special Region was quite similar to the old Feudal Japan. In that not everyone had a name more than their first, the only other differentiation was their titles. For example, there was a John the bard who wasn't related to John the knight. People seldom travelled out of their village or towns so the chances they'd be missed was low. However, the Warrior Bunnies here were in fact a mishmash of various tribes combined. The Kingdom itself was ruled by the leading tribe, that being you-know-who's.

"I see."

"Meowww! Now I have to start over!" Persia was the most upset, having realised this affected all of the registries they'd gathered.

Hitoshi thought for a moment while looking around. There actually was a solution to this, and that was giving them surnames. However, giving them out at random would also cause more hiccups in the long run. He needed a way to consolidate them all in an orderly fashion, some way that they could also find each other from different houses….. houses.

"I've got it!" Hitoshi declared as Persia looked toward desperately him for his answer, administrative writing wasn't exactly her forte even if she was good at it. Her paws didn't go well with the quill after all.

"Right, Aerifal!" He called out again with the registry sheets of said people with matching names.

"""Yes?""" They all answered in sync.

"Which one has three daughters and lives with her sisters?" He searched for their differences in personal details.

"That would be me!" One raised their hand still cradling a child who matched the other descriptions.

"Alright, from now on, everyone that lives in the same house as you will have the surname as you. From today onwards, you'll be known as Aerifal Martina."

The Warrior Bunnies who were listening in thought it was a nice sounding last name and paid more attention to what was going on.

"Aerifal who lodged near the pine glades?"

"Present!"

"Aerifal Evergreen shall be yours, your housemates will adopt the Evergreen name as well!"

"Yay!" The newly christened Evergreens shared their approval for the wonderful name.

"Aerifal who submitted a job application to be a hunter?"

"Over here!"

"You and your five housemates will be the Jaeger Household!"

Excitement brewed as Hitoshi had done something not done before in almost ten thousand years. Even though all he did was simply replicate what was done during the Meiji Period, when the home registry was introduced to the population. The Japanese peoples' surnames were associated with their ancestors' backgrounds. Surnames like Ikeda had some allure to working in the fields, kawaguchi could have meant they stayed near the mouth of a river, or Yamazaki may have had a mountain in their region.

Hitoshi left things to Persia, as she called a representative from each of the Yurt houses to come forward to either submit a name or request for one from Hitoshi who seemed a lot better at doing that. It would have to be on his free-time in generating random names associated with their preferred lifestyles.

His attention returned to Mira and her housemates. His focus was on Mira, who felt embarrassed by his concentrated gaze as he was apparently planning to do the same to her group as the others before.

"Mira Machiko." That was the name he gave to the young girl who no longer had a family to share it with.

"In my language, "Machiko" means fortunate child. Because its not just your fortune, but with those around you."

The young girl who would become Mira Machiko looked touched in a way she hadn't before as did her housemates.

"Will you honour me by bearing it?" He asked in the most gentlemanly of ways.

It might've been accidental by nature, however it became a blessing in disguise to him. For the Warrior Bunny refugees who came to Ascension Glade without a name, those inhabiting it would point to Hitoshi. He'd earned their respect enough to be their unofficial "namegiver".

Little did Hitoshi or even the Warrior Bunnies for that matter, know of the power he invoked by adding a last name to their first. How irrevocable it was to the Special Region as its significance was unlike that of Earth. He was unaware that since ancient times, there was only one group qualified to bestow such names upon their followers that numbered only as many as one's finger digits. Kings, Emperors and nobility alike all inherited them from such. If this were to be heard from the outside, he certainly would have been deemed the ultimate blasphemer. And arch-enemy of the primary name bestowers.

The Gods of Falmart.

* * *

The Special Task Forces' only Specops group, a six-man team codenamed "Fuyuki" had it easy since the assault on the Imperial Capital. It was the patrol units around Italica and Alnus who were suffering loses from guerrilla strikes. The complex spot-checking procedure and ROE protocol restricted the personnel from taking practical measures against ambushes. Mainly, Imperial soldiers disguised as civilians. But no matter how Saber pleaded with Hazama to conduct serious counter-insurgency operations, the General had other plans for him. Kenzaki flipped over another page on a top-secret assignment he'd been tasked with, its name printed on the cover of the dossier.

Operation Tanegashima.

Approved by Central Command and co-witnessed by the Defence Minister himself. There were high-ranking figures invested heavily upon this covert assignment that gave him mighty large reservations about the scale of what was truly happening without his or the publics' knowledge.

Sitting in the lead truck to an entire convoy of container transporters, shipping several hundred tons of material to an undisclosed location.

"Feels like a getaway in Italy." His driver tried engaging in another conversation to pass the time.

"You've been to Europe?" Kenzaki found it hard to imagine a low-wage worker such as the old uncle next to him with a notable croak to his posture could ever afford to go there. No even he could.

"Son, if you're as valued by your boss as I. They'd let you go anywhere, if it means you won't go to their rivals."

"…" Kenzaki had no reason to argue with that.

He returned back to reading the dossier of this operation as he had plenty of time now with all the zig-zag checkpoints they'd been made to take. The person who drew the plan made sure they weren't followed by certain groups.

Tanegashima, the word used for the Sengoku-era Matchlock firearm. It also implied a volatile fuse intending to be lit if he read the analogy right. By his understanding from 1st Lieutenant Yanagida in Intelligence branch, a detailed report was submitted to Minister Kano directly bypassing Hazama in the chain of command. The report gave conclusive evidence of strategic flaws to their current deployment and the National Defence areas in which would be compromised when their greatest obstacle came to interfere.

Politics. A fickle, two-timing set of notions decided by popular vote and fragile moods. This had been the Jietais' oldest and most persistent adversary than an actual foreign opponent.

Seeing the stand of the current PM, there was a chance that the Jietai may be ordered to withdraw. When that happened, what would become of Princess Pina's faction? Even Kenzaki knew the answer to that. The Pina faction were already deep in mud as it were. Standing army strength was an embarrassing one thousand troops, while Zorzal's forces outnumbered them fifty to one, with greater numbers reinforcing the latter as they speak. Kenzaki couldn't help but feel that the Princess was acting a little too incompetent to her brother to be lagging that far behind.

And here came the solution given by the report. A revival effort of the Empires' previously most difficult subjugate prior to the Gate opening. The Warrior Bunnies demi-humans of the Volgia Bunny Kingdom. By providing covert military assistance, equipment and technical know-how. A force of competent fighters could be mustered in the shortest possible time without drawbacks like mercenaries or militia. In other words, a third faction to tip back the scale back to neutral. Kenzaki wasn't sure how well that'll work, taking a book from the Americans in that mess that was the Middle East.

Supporting Pina's faction with troops of quality over Prince Zorzal's quantity to even their odds. The brilliance of the belief was that this additional player didn't fall under Japanese jurisdiction and thus didn't comply with UNs mandates when asked to stand down. In the worst-case scenario, China or the United States pressured Japan into granting clearance to launch military operations within the Special Region. This third-faction would give whichever Permanent Security Council member a really hard time with no means to control as Japan wasn't the one with the leash.

Hitoshi was reported being in a settlement constructed within a strategic location between the Civil War factions, having contact with a previous monarch of that Kingdom and was in the process of gathering refugees in the thousands. Where did the cook fit into all of this? Kenzaki had reason to believe this report had been submitted by none other than Hitoshi, just intuition. The mannerism of that writing in the dossier matched similar reports on the Crown Prince of the Empire. This further cemented Kenzaki's belief that Hitoshi was originally some sort of high-level divisional asset, maybe even out of the loop among the Intelligence agencies. That would be the only reason Central Command even bothered to take his case seriously. It also emphasized how deep he was in the Intelligence community. What did Hazama have to say about all of this, he was the theatre commander after all?

Nothing, apparently.

Yesterday, back in the camps. Crates containing unopened tactical accessories were delivered to the armouries. Tactical lights and lasers, gun upgrade parts, foreign-made red dot sights and combat optics exceeding OTS quality, FLIR thermal imagers in man-portable and vehicle-mounted configurations. Even the much-needed SAPI ceramic plates for body armor in quantities that could plentifully equip every combatant in the Special Task Force. Everything the Special Task Force lacked due to budgetary cuts had been covered in an instant through "generous donations" by an anonymous benefactor.

How the hell did the cook afford to pay for let alone ship all these coveted tactical implementations? Hazama was in on it in ways Kenzaki couldn't easily stomach. But to the General, it was much simpler. If it meant increasing survivability of the men under his charge, he'd cooperate with the devil as well. That's how old man truck-driving uncle and his fellow civilian drivers from some private shipping enterprise were let through the security compound without issues of clearance. Were they trusted? Kenzaki didn't want another Hakone Incident to happen where his team had to clean up after.

Furuta wasn't who he seemed at all. Even if he was technically on their side, his efficiency was frightening. He should never have been disturbed from his role as an Army Cook, that's what Kenzaki believed. Who the hell trained him?

"Oyah? Soldier bro, there's a blockade up ahead." As the driver said, a wooden barricade could be seen, blocking the road over a ridgeline. Armed guards loitering around a post.

"Make a slow stop in front, don't get out of the vehicles."

"You're the boss." The driver began to relay the instructions down the line on the intercom to his colleagues behind.

They came to a slow halt in front of the wooden barricade, giving a sense of anxiousness among the guards who'd never seen semi-trailers let alone automobiles before. But were enamoured by sight of these towering self-driven steel carriages, except one.

"Seval Halu u'hulu." Said in a foreign language that the driver couldn't understand.

"Good Morning, we're with the Japanese Forces." Kenzaki's Imperial was shroudy but passable, although the special badge he was provided and presented gave more credentials to who he was with.

"Password." A well-built guard that carried himself as their leader demanded. Since he asked, Kenzaki couldn't take his eyes off the shield on his back that looked like it was a museum exhibit or in particular, the Type 89 rifle slung over his shoulders. a weapon none of the Special Region people should have.

"Challenge." He replied.

"If I climb the mountain…" Kenzaki's response was awaited.

"Who'll walk the valley?" The lead guard gave a curt nod and called for the barrier to be lifted and for them to be let through. Waving them to come through, he then pulled out a portable radio and reported their arrival.

"All good, soldier bro?" The driver asked as he seated himself and closed the door.

"Yeah, let's move on."

"Right oh!" The driver was rather enthusiastic for a civilian in what was literally another world. A hand latched on to the window on Kenzaki's side where the guard was apparently following them by riding piggyback, he assumed it was necessary and acknowledged it. The ignition was turned on and they rolled through the barricade, leaving dust clouds behind from the wheels kicking up the dirt.

Their continuation of their drive seemed a little more pleasant upon them and the vehicle suspension, in part to do with properly smoothen roads though still dirt. Coming over a ridgeline, the sight of a settlement was no end to the surprises.

"Damn, I've lost the bet." Kenzaki now owed 5000 Yen to Lancer for his assumption of a scale of infrastructure to the level of a large town. Mongolian-style Yurts covered every square inch of land that wasn't arranged with symmetrically tidy road systems. Certain buildings were made alternatively out of wood, signifying a more permanent purpose other than housing. Kenzaki could never imagine all this could be done in just three days.

Their arrival did not go unnoticed either, the business of the fledgling town turned their attention to the trail of dust and strange rectangular monoliths coming towards them. With equal measures of anxiousness mixed with excitement.

"Dár hi!" The guard who rode with them instructed the vehicle to halt.

"All vehicles, stop. Stop. Stop." The old man spoke into the mic as he shifted the gears to neutral drive before coming to a slow stop. When the semi-trailers turned off their ignition, the guard alighted and went off in search of a certain higher authority.

As he hurriedly searched and asked the Warrior Bunny inhabitants along the way of his whereabouts, who would expect him to be at the newly constructed animal pens.

Who was this person he looked for? None other than Hitoshi Furuta.

Since the last few days, major progress had been made here within Ascension Glade. A few Warrior Bunnies had been accepted by the tradesmen he hired to receive tutelary in their crafts. While this was covered in their contracts, the workers could chose for themselves who among the registry had applied to take up their trade.

Very soon the settlement would have its very own craftsmen. These were mainly mainstream vocational trades such as Blaskmithing, Leather Tanning, Armourer, Brickmaker, Shoemaker, Tailor and etc. He'd even received a request from several, including Mira to take up cooking. And it certainly would be helpful to have extra hands assisting him in feeding the community. But for today, he was taking a day off cooking, all inhabitants received early notification of this and stuck with the rations given today.

Sitting over the wooden enclosure watching after delivering food specially made for the newest arrivals to their livestock. A day off from work wasn't a day of total relaxation for Hitoshi though. Eight plump boars and sows munched voraciously on highly nutritious leftovers and a combination of vitamin rich supplements that made up the swill. There were some spectators of all ages, a few among them had the training job of livestock farmers and hence, made it their business to take notes on Hitoshi's creative ways of nourishing their future porkchops. Since the latter would likely be the one transforming them into yet another delicious concoction, they would be careful about their growth.

It goes with the saying, "You are what you eat." Feed it junk and you shall be feeding yourself such, likewise, could be said for healthy foods. In a world absent of antibiotics to combat swine-related sickness symptoms, he made sure their livestock ate well and lived well.

One particularly large male hog closely adhered to his good will and greedily ate into the other pigs' portions without a care in the world, which would only serve to bring it closer to the slaughter board. This one porker gave him a strange sense of nostalgia, one that he'd felt every now and then. And he knew just what it was related to.

"From now on, you shall be known as Zorzal."

He wondered why the farmers often gave their food names if they were still gonna eat them later. Now, he kinda understood the rationale.

"Eat up, your royal succulence! Hehe.."

"That's right! Grow big and juicy for us, your royal highness!"

"Hear hear! To the Prince of Swines!"

The Warrior Bunnies tasked with animal rearing joked and laughed their hearts out as there were rarely chances to do so in such mundane jobs.

"Hitoshi." Hearing someone running over who should've been at the outer perimeter meant a string of circumstances had occured.

"So, they've arrived?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Six of those box carriages at the grounds."

"Six?" It was rare for there to be mistakes made, even rarer that there was an additional trailer truck that wasn't agreed upon. Still, Hitoshi wasn't sure Hazama the type to give freebies.

There was no need for Kir to show him the way, Hitoshi practically designed the town layout. Large crowds gathered around the train of metallic box containers with wheels, as it was a sight that was never seen unless it was your last on the battlefield against the Jietai or in Alnus. The sea of spectators parted way for him to address these strange appearances.

Greeting him in front of the semi-trailers were the six-man SFG team.

"Ruler." Addressed as the other unofficial member of Fuyuki, the rest of the team were dressed in non-uniformed attire, seeking to blend in with the surroundings but only serving to stand out more.

"Saber." He would have to give them lessons on inconspicuous dressing.

"Your mission orders." Kenzaki handed him a secure briefcase to which only Hitoshi had the keycode to.

"Saber and me will have a confidential chat, the rest of you can entertain the crowd in some way." Their business wasn't exactly what he wanted a hundred eyes on, and the rest of the team would only be loitering in idle until things were settled.

Caster happily waved around getting smiles and taking pictures of the rarest encounter anyone would ever have. Lancer and Berserker handed out candy bars and were rewarded with curious touches and feels, not that they were against it. Assassin was nowhere to be seen, or not wanting to be. Archer stood with hands folded at one of the trucks, disgrudged with the state of affairs that were clearly out of anyones hands.

"Should he be around for this?" Kenzaki whispered in Japanese.

While Hitoshi and Kenzaki walked the length of the lead truck, Kir followed closely behind.

"He's clear, as far as I'm concern. In fact, I probably trust him more than any of you." There just something about his antagonistic mannerisms that didn't quite click well with politeness without sincerity. He might've asked out of concern, but then, it should've been obvious that Hitoshi allowed the guard to accompany them. That's why he was constantly at odds with Matoi.

"I want you to answer some questions." Kenzaki had a ton of them.

"I'll answer one." But they only had so much time.

"Then. What is Operation Taegashimas true objective?"

"….."

As far as he'd been told, Taegashima was a front-group op to support the Pina administration of the Empire, what Japan viewed as the legitimate leadership. However, knowing Hitoshi, he wasn't the type to go out of his way for government or nationalistic ideals.

"I'll be more than happy to answer that in Hitoshi-kun's steed." Said not the person Kenzaki inquired from, but someone who wasn't supposed to leave his vehicle. Let alone know who was next to him.

"Its true function is to maintain and recruit inhabitants into a program focused on hunting rebel elements and variables beyond the Jietai or the Empires ability to deter."

"O-…Ossan?" Why did the old truck driver come to answer his question? Removing his cap, he gave a knowing look in their direction, but not towards Kenzaki.

"Perhaps the phrase that best describes it is vigilantism, right Hitoshi-kun?"

Without so much as a sound, the other civilian personnel had gathered around them. Armed with an assortment of weaponry, mostly standardized to compact P90 PDWs. It was clear at this point that these people weren't ordinary civilian contractors as they had been made to believe, but trained killers. Seriously, what was S2 Intelligence doing, Kenzaki thought?

"For you of all people to call it that, shows how low the commission is willing to go. No. This all amounts to little more than acts of terrorism." For Hitoshi to declare it as such, it caused an uneasy air to remain unsettled.

"Oi oi, Hitoshi-kun! How can we be tasked by country to conduct acts of terrorism against our own country? Gimme a break, will you." Give it to him to shake the serenity of intentions, the chef's views were always alien to him.

"Viligantism, Terrorism, Heroism, Pacifism. What difference does that make?" He was rather calm for the anarchist remarks he'd just made. The old man with the crooked back could only shake his head sighing. But to Hitoshi, it was simpler than anyone would comprehend. It was just a matter of what you called it and what sounded appealing to the public eyes and ears. In other words, attention seekers. Killing quick, killing slow, being indirectly responsible for death was still taking a life.

"Shesh! You're even more rotten to the core than I remembered, Joint Staff was right to keep you out of the loop. Even if it was for your own sake." The old man sighed exasperatedly.

"They were, until recently. And for your information, I was the one who quit." That he agreed, but since the Gate opening and the tightening budget gave them little options but to deliberately put him in a position to acted again. But lately, Hitoshi had a feeling that wasn't why he was chosen as one of the eight thousand to venture through the Gate.

"Haahhh…." The old man sighed again, but then his expression changed to a mischievious smile.

"It's good to see you again, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, sir." There was a sudden contrast in treatment, as he presented a crisp salute to the old man in a worksuit who ferried Kenzaki here.

"Lieutenant." Familiar faces presented themselves to him. People he hadn't seen in almost two to three years.

"Sir."

"Boss."

Each of the disguised operatives came over and rested a hand on his shoulder as he returned a knowing nod of acknowledgement back to every one of them, as if he'd known all of them.

"Furuta, what the heck is going on?!..." Kenzaki demanded as he was being made aware of a severe security leak of over thirty people. And not just any individuals, but trained killers.

"Oyah? Hitoshi-kun, didn't the General tell his team of our arrangements?" The old man who was Hitoshi's former superior scratched his head playfully, just to tease the SFG team.

"Don't drag me into this mess, Commander. You deliberately hid your identities from them till the last minute."

"Really? Can't you just let an old dog have his fun every now and then? And by the way, it's senior inspector now, I left the force remember?" The old man laughed off as if he'd done so many times before, taking joy in provoking Hitoshi's straightforward reactions.

But to Kenzaki and the rest of the SFG team who had joined them especially, this was a failure to detect and they were accountable on this part if this wasn't a scheduled and instead an infiltration.

"I guess introductions are in order then." Hitoshi declared since everyone who was aware of Operation Taegashima were present.

He pointed to the old man first, the man whom everyone wanted to know.

"This here is Senior Inspector Komakado Hideyo, from the Public Safety Commission. Back when he was still a ranking officer in the Maritime service, we knew him as Commander Edo."

This old man was an agent of internal public affairs as well as Hitoshi's former CO. All the pieces were starting to come together on Hitoshi's unmentioned history for Kenzaki.

"And these charming fellows you see before you were Hitoshi-kun's former subordinates, as Hitoshi-kun was mine. Operatives under the umbrella of the Defence Intelligence Headquarters." Senior Executive Komakado added in an intro for the operatives gathered here today.

But of which group? Komakado answered that too with a wry smile that matched his general facial expression, his hunching posture made it all the more sinister in appearance.

"They're all members of the SR Group."

Under normal circumstances, that name meant nothing to the average ignorant civilian and trooper. But to those in G2-level Intelligence and the few special forces members, there were quiet rumours of a covert force commanded by the highest of military authorities strictly off the books. An autonomous paramilitary section sent where the self-defense force couldn't under legal measures. Conducting every conceivable wetwork activities, assassination, arson, torch-and-burn, false flag, hostage extraction, kidnapping and interrogation. They were the Joint Chiefs' hounds, doing the dirty work for the established career colonels and generals.

They were the Survey & Research Group of the Assessment Division in Defence Intelligence Headquarters.

They were, they are Black ops.

"But you didn't hear it from me…." Even if that was what Komakado said whilst putting his cap on clumsily.

The feeling could not be the same for Kenzaki towards these men and women, to Komakado who commanded them, or Hitoshi who served and led them. There were few instances for a certain lingering sensation to envelope Saber's heart. Only once upon a time, on a school onsen trip. Where he had the rarest face to face encounter with what he believed was a wolf long thought to be disappeared in those parts.

That ancient and ominous feeling of something acknowledged as extinct, only to come into contact with it, had shaken him a certain part of him. But amongst these men and women, that feeling was multiplied.

Here, he was among wolves.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Some news. I've gone on holiday since 1st Feb up till 22nd Feb in Singapore, enjoying CNY here. Got sick recently and running on limited prepaid data while there's still much to explore here. I've done some writing for the chapters in both RaK and GoC, but the situation is more limited than at home.

 **Chapter 20 & onwards routes**

I intend to implement firearms into Hitoshi's militarization plans. But stuck on which best fits the setting. Maybe you could decide the direction which this story goes. I've setup a poll on the top of my profile page for three different weaponry routes for you to chose from. You can vote for more than one if two seem appropriate to you. And somewhere in February I'll end the poll and consolidate the numbers.

Personally, I choose Ye Old Fashion. Just because things never turn the way our cook wants it. Nothing to do with what I fancy them having in the given scenario.


	21. Chapter 20 - The Resurgence of Orochi

Author's Notes:

Poll (Closed)

1st Place: NATO STANAG

Sometimes practicality can have its uses. A gun is still a gun, takes a while to understand and use. But treat it well and it'll take care of you in turn with superb performance. (Would've chosen M16s but seemed fragile in the hands of its intended users)

2nd Place: WWII American War Surplus

I guess it sounded just as appealing. From my knowledge in either the LN or Web Novel, some surplus Springfield M1903A4s were issued by some of the other Special Region Resource Investigation Teams.

3rd Place: Comm Bloc Arsenal

Quite surprised, myself. On how low its rating was considering their availability and general pop-culture popularity.

Verdict:

Being a close runner up to our winner of STANAG weaponry, WW2 War Surplus shall also be implemented as supplementary weapon shortage.

 **(Updated: 8/5/19)**

Switched mistake of Persia's "Nyah" exclamation with "Meow".

* * *

There'd been conspiracies circulating of a covert military force conceived out of the strife in the Vietnam era conflicts, serving till this very day. It was said to have initially been a sanctioned American program to address issues in the lack of capable Asian-descent operatives to command theatres of subterfuge against the NVA in place of American intelligence assets and double agents from the other side. The plan was to draft operatives from professional armies of the Manila Pact which proved insufficient at the time, until revisions were made to include another participant who had operated in the Pacific for as long as the United States. And had done so successfully in a traumatic period for Indochina before its liberation, twenty years prior in the Second World War.

This was the conspiracy of how Japan became active in covert affairs once more.

Given the proper outlets, resources and sanctions. It was left to the Japanese Defence Agency to organize these operatives under the jurisdictions of their Assessment Intelligence Division. But for the fledging Self-Defence Force who inherited nothing from the Imperial Japanese Army intelligence studies, this was new grounds. They had proven reliable allies in supporting the Allied logistical chain in the Pacific Theatre but were severely without know-how knowledge. Weapon handlings, troop training and indoctrination of modern warfighting tactics had therefore been placed under the supervision of the United States Military Assistance Command Studies & Observation Group, MACV-SOG.

Even during the waning days of Saigon, the men and women selected to partake in this experimental unit performed with unexpectedly outstanding accomplishments, operating alongside their mentor unit as a force dreaded by the communist forces alike as one that couldn't even be recognized by their own intelligence groups. Selfless and unraveled bravery were traits embedded into every one of these soldiers whose names were forgotten in history and their unmarked graves in lands not of their birth.

Such a terrifying force was not without its flaws however, as its only true weakness was its inability to continue executing perilous covert military operations in peacetime. What then, when the last American boots left the perilous jungles of Vietnam in a total withdrawal from said country to the victory of Ho Chi Minh?

In compliance with the disbanding of the US military intelligence frontline unit which had co-founded its beginnings. All associated groups and satellite units of the Manila Pact including that of Japan were to dissolve their assets. Defence Intelligence were also required by Japanese Constitution to have their outfit deactivated. Officially, that is.

Could they genuinely see the reason to relinquish such a formidable asset in such times when strife was just around the corner? For the neutralism stance of the Japanese Military Forces that could not act when needed or defend unless been struck first. The Survey and Reconnaissance Warfare Group, or SR Group could strike their hidden enemies before they even had a chance to strike back. Mission Parameters adjusted from fighting in the humid jungles to mountainous and urban combat of the modern asymmetric warfare. A paramilitary Vietcong were superseded by other covert forces of foreign powers, terrorist organisations, smuggling syndicates and if the target was ever so marked, hostile "domestic disturbances" to National Security.

But as time moved forward, the political hold over military power grasped ever so tightly. The geopolitical landscape that had evolved over the span of fifty years had changed so dramatically that the unit was likely to face certain end. Its current form, a mere shadow of its former self.

Until it all changed on the day the Survey and Reconnaissance Warfare Group received their newest addition to their closed circle. A nineteen-year-old ensign cadet out of Etajima Naval Base known by the unassuming alias of Raizen Amara.

A then-leading Commander Komakado Hideyo of Military Intelligence was tasked with screening his aptitude for fitness to serve within this covert unit. The Ensign was merely another chain in the link, a replacement for the dead 2IC Special Tactics Officer commanding the units' vanguard. An irreputable band of misfits and rogue scum almost unmentioned on homeland soil.

The Ensign's fate was to lead them into the active hot-zones with casualty rates that almost guaranteed more than one death in every mission. They floated along the Golden Triangle, fended off piracy in Gulf of Aden, had unofficial confrontations with peacekeepers in Afghanistan, conducted counter-espionage against agencies from China and both Koreas. They fought an invisible frontline war with everyone, all for an ideal Japan who took them for granted.

These members were well-aware of their misemploy, they understood they were being used by elite career intelligence officers as cannon fodder for the latter's advancement. That was why this young officer was filling the gap which they built made no difference to their intentions of keeping it vacant permanently, or so they thought.

It was only the beginning of a unique relationship that they were destined to share with the cooking crazy ensign and all his other unusual quirks. But he proved to them how down to earth he was compared to his predecessors and how he could be depended on as he did of them. He like them were here to do a job, though not of their choosing. He even pointed out that their fight wasn't for the Japanese people, let alone the country. But for themselves, as their selfless actions were what made them the better men to the people who merely ran their mouths.

The unit became known in the inner intelligence circle infamously for its Imperialistic sentiments, their ideal of Japan being a powerful nation it once was that would never surrender. To be born in the wrong era they called a falsified unconditional peacetime, it clashed with the non-confrontational policies of current. But there was little the brass could do. If it wasn't them sent out on missions to secure status quo, it'll be someone else among their own. So they could only make life difficult for him, how unsuspecting they were that he could in-turn do the same onto them. He was given an unruly wild card of a formation with little consideration other than to handle them. Instead, he turned it into his own private army of devoted acolytes. If they short on ammo, he taught them precision marksmanship. If they cut-funding, he raided enemies and uncooperative allies alike to make up the logistic shortages as he was never officially there. If they chose to disavow him and charge him with treason, he had enough evidence to bring the entire organisation down for the biggest military scandal that was the Ministry of Defence. Loki, Ymir, Fenrir, Sindri, Vǫlsungr, Sigmund. These were heathenistic callsigns they referred to one another and as a badge of merit earned through survival and prowess. A tradition passed down for as long as the SR Group had remained active.

The Ensign's was not one of the Norse deities or legendary heroes though like his peers and subordinates. But a name that stuck to the very sinister nature of traits that defined his persona upon the battlefield as the joker card, his true face.

"What happened to your back?" The unnatural croak was all too obvious that Komakado had sustained some sort of serious back injury. As Hitoshi took a moment to inquire the reason for his awkward state.

"Slight accident back home, nothing to worry about." The old man tried to pass it off as nothing, reflecting on the ridiculous instance which resulted in his current impairment. Though unconvinced the latter was.

"Come now, Hitoshi-kun. When has that ever stopped me?"

"Do I have to remind you by naming all of them?" The nostalgic memories were all coming back to him to review with his former superior.

"Cheh! So petty. Keep that up and you'll stay single forever in your lonely one-room apartment."

"I'm effectively married to cooking and my soon-to-be restaurant, its opening will almost be like an engagement party. Just like you're married not just to your work but to your boss's rear end." Hitoshi added a blow kiss to his insult.

"Oh sure….. Imagine what would've happened if I didn't kiss all those arses that needed kissing. What would become of the SR Group on so many occasions?" He exclaimed lazily with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Leave us out of this!" An operative called out with the approval of her teammates.

"That's just a part of your nature as a horrible boss, sir." Again, hurling another insult his way.

"I don't mind, since I have such a reliable gopher like you, Hitoshi-kun. Hehe…"

"Had. Now you're in semi-retirement in a career that goes nowhere. I would elaborate a little more as to why it's so hilarious, but that would be a really dick-move."

Is that how they'd go about the afternoon, hurling spiteful yet childish insults at one another while the SR operatives watched entertained, even betting on who ran out of things to say first? Kenzaki clearly didn't want to be apart of it but was alienated by the operatives in their closed off world of their own. The SFG "Fuyuki" Team seemed to dedicate their interests towards mingling with the Amazonian-like demi-human inhabitants that the cook had somehow miraculously gathered into this supposedly empty land. How was he able to be calm around an entire village of gorgeous-looking ladies where even Kenzaki was a little flustered when they came up to him to curiously poke him? The cook wasn't dense, that point was made clear from their interactions, but perhaps Kuribayashi was right about him in some way. He was a real life "cooking robot".

A shadow casted over him from a lone operative with a bandana hefting a rather heavy metal casing out of one of the semi-trailer containers without a sweat.

"Here, lemme help." Kenzaki moved up to hold the front end of the bulky tubular casing as it was being lowered.

"It's fine, sir. You do your own thing." He replied in a rather country-like Kansai accent.

"I'm free at the moment, so I'm happy to help." After refuting the operative, he took over the casing and realised how heavy it really was. "Where do you want it?"

"Just over there in the stockpile, I'll have the boys and girls sort it out at a later time." Kenzaki did as he asked and lowered the casing among a cache of similar box casings in varying dimensions. As took his hands off to continue with the next load in line, he happened to chance upon the marks inyellow he hadn't seen on the casing before due to covering it with his arms. But there was no other way of getting his attention like the inscription, "Guided Missile TOW, BGM-71D".

Kenzaki stood frozen for a few moments before reacting to the operative's call for more to be unloaded, to which he doubled back. But his streak of surprises had yet to end, as he was made to unload all manner of weaponry to ammunition. Within the container were racks of assault rifles similar to their own Type 89 rifles and even a 20mm M167 towed Vulcan anti-aircraft gun right at the back. Serious firepower that could potentially be its own power in these parts, being a little unnerving to him.

The operative was the seeming strong silent type, as he barely engaged in a single word whereas Kenzaki talked about everything thing from sports to what he expected to do with here. Even so, it wasn't is if the operative ignored him, he was merely a good listener and Kenzaki appreciated those kinds of people most. Interestingly enough, when he brought up Furuta into his conversations, this operative would either agree or correct his misconceptions of the cook as if he was an advocate for Furuta. Until….

"You don't really know anything about the Lieutenant, do you?" He said with a wolf's smile, to which Kenzaki inadvertently gulped guilty as charged. For he was blatantly luring the operative into disclosing that info.

"It's fine, I'm sure the Lieutenant wouldn't care the least."

"You keep calling him that, but he's a Leading Private now." At that answer, the operative laughed.

"I don't wanna sound rude, sir. But you really fell for an old trick of his in fooling those naïve enough to believe in his insignificance, that's his own brand of a camouflage, inconspicuousness. Yeah, cook, huh?" The operative chuckled at the thought as he munched onto a flavoured carrot stick from his pocket.

"I assume the General let you have a peek at his file, no? Lots of black lines. Honesty, if he put his mind to it, he could've made Commander by now. Then at least he could pull some strings to get me out of this shithole of an outfit!" He said laughing to himself that Kenzaki couldn't tell if he was being serious.

Then the operative held out a hand for him to shake.

"Kenji Park, Petty Officer 2nd Class, VE/041882." Kenzaki accepted the hand with appreciation that his efforts to interact had finally paid off.

"Takeji Kenzaki, 2nd Lieutenant, commanding SFG team "Fuyuki"."

"The legendary Saber himself, eh."

"You know me?" Kenzaki was surprised.

"You were the strike group at Hakone, the entire intelligence communities' calling you their golden boys."

"Yeah….. though things kinda derailed in the end."

"Heard, Demi-god and politics being a bitch, right?"

Kenzaki sighed, not in tiresome but in relief that someone actually understood their position.

"Where were you guys before this?" He took a shot at asking, despite not knowing whether it was classified or not.

"Levant."

"Um- where's that?" He had never heard of such a place and if so, what was it like?

"Commercial freighter, floating FOB in the South China Sea. Home for a good five years… till the blue-blooded twats scrapped her…." He could have sworn that operative Park had swore in a strange native tongue while he cursed the last part about an actual spycraft.

"That's Korean for "son of a- *****." For a brief moment, the operative looked at him in a very calculative way of assessing him.

It was a sign that his next sentence should have been carefully thought out words, rather than the ones that he said out of reflex. Little did he know of the severity of those mere words and the instant crackdown of his efforts to establish amicable relations.

* * *

Their exchange of childish bickerings had stopped and they proceeded on with business. Kenzaki didn't understand it as well as the SR operatives. When did it start, they were unsure, but it was a unique way of theirs which prevented them from holding hidden animosity for one another.

Having a prior engagement to attend to back in Tokyo with the commission, Komakado couldn't remain to supervise the SR group indefinitely. So he started to hand over inventory of what hardware they'd gathered at Hitoshi's behest as well as the equipment provided through their secure channels. When making deals on the surface, the SR Group managed its finances and upkeep through means of a dummy corporation. Although, a few strings had to be pulled here and there ever now and then to get things moving hushly. Like getting Public Safety to approve of their requisitions and Immigration and Customs Office to turn a deliberate blind eye to certain shipments.

Operation Tanegashima wasn't just about rebuilding a deterrent, but an experiment of technological leapfrogging on a civilization-scale. Using 21st Century Technology to bridge the complications of converting a pseudo-kingdom of tribes into a sovereign state-city with industrial-era infrastructure, commerce, society and defence capacities was nothing short of a miracle.

It may have been the fantasy that every member of the General Staff of Central Command and the Ministry of Defence to build their own vassal into a force to be reckoned with. But no one was up to the task of driving that impossible amount of effort with high risk and minimal reward. Luckily the person who'd been spending six years of his life cleaning up after their problems only to retire and leave them to their own devices was voluntarily fixing it for them.

"You put me in the recommendation for the Special Task Force, didn't you?" Having changed the subject from equipment to this was a little within Komakado's expectations.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Hitoshi-kun?"

The Special Task Force, a brigade-sized expeditionary army sent to establish contact with the otherworldly entities in the Special Region wasn't taking applications to willing volunteers when it was first commissioned. Men and Women were being screened and selected from their various units for their unique and reliable traits. Even if you were a veteran of many peacekeeping operations, it didn't necessarily make you a first-choice candidate. Adaptibility was key, Itami had shown that when he'd been confronted with the invasion of Ginza and had been given a field commission for it. Tomita was Ranger qualified and had received additional overseas training at Fort Bragg, Kuribayashi had an extensive close combat qualification and was previously an CQC instructor. Even Kuruta before joining the armed forces had a record of traffic police car evasions with an overweight mini-truck along the infamous mountain trail of Haruna, how he avoided prosecution and imprisonment was due to his underage status at the time.

How convenient it was for a former asset such as himself to be placed in the exact same environment as before. Those people were making no concessions to hide their ulterior motives. He was sure that when Hazama heard about his recruitment as a spy infiltrating the Imperial Palace didn't make a single sense. Why would a supply company cook, a private no less be given special assignment for a mission that required extensive proof of training in infiltration and espionage which the Jietai hardly had?

"Still don't trust me, eh? Would it make you feel better if I told you my recommendations wouldn't have made a difference?"

"….." That was possible, but only someone with extensive clearance to his file or knew what he was capable of.

"Although, a little birdy in MoD told me of four people who requested your files. Your C.O. Hazama, Abo, and Colonel Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki. As in JSOR Kazufumi Ryuzaki?" The leading commander of the Joint Special Operations Department component under direct authority to the Ministry of Defence.

"You heard of him?"

"No. But if I'm not wrong, he was leading the covert ambush on the CIA operatives at Hakone."

"Hey now, Hitoshi-kun. Don't go sprouting things like that without solid evidence! Where did you even hear of something like that?" Komakado laughed jokingly.

"Same source." A wry smile appeared on their faces.

"Seems you haven't lost your touch just yet."

"You know me, Commander. Once my muscles are trained, I don't just let it slack."

"Mmm." Komakado just accepted that as he moved on with Hitoshi beside him.

"You officially didn't hear it from me though, are we clear?" Hitoshi gave a nod to show acceptance to the conditions of secrecy.

"Colonel Ryuzaki was put in charge of building the early Special Operations section of the Special Task Force formation you're currently in. SFG team "Fuyuki" and the half-a-company strength 4th combat unit of paratroopers was his brainchild with tactical support from their small airbase and fire support bases. But here's the thing, Ryuzaki's never even heard of you, let alone the SR Group. Even if he theoretically had clearance to know." This was starting to seem suspicious.

"Among those that accessed your files, he was in fact the last. So who do you think had a peek first?" Hitoshi didn't need to guess.

"Abo…" The spook from the same agency as Komakado, Public Safety Commission.

"Abo Sotatsu, 1st Class Special Inspector. Has a seat in the board of directors with external links to Prime Minister's office." Komakado laid out the things he was aware of in Abo's status.

"But to be honest, until a year ago…. Nobody in the lower and mid-level departments have ever even heard of him."

In truth, these sorts of things were quite common. High-ranking Government officials flexing their authority to bring in people they knew into the warm wraps of a public office career. But of Public Safety Commission, without even the objection of even one board member was strange and worrying at the same time.

"What's Abo's true business here, what's the extent of his jurisdiction?"

"I don't know."

"You?... Don't know." Komakado not knowing something was rare indeed.

"He's the current liaison to the Prime Minister's office in regards to the Special Task Forces' affairs. One word from him decides the opinion of that spineless coward's horrid decision-making process and undermines your efforts here in the Special Region."

"Oh." There was no need to explain how bad that was. Abo was literally the current Prime Minister's advisor and inspector to the situations developing in the Special Region.

"Oh's the right word indeed, Hitoshi-kun. (Sigh)." It was a headache just thinking about it.

"So what now?" He was curious of how Hitoshi would respond knowing how backed his opposition was.

"He's aligned with folks that aren't allowed to live after what they did. Once I dig out their base of operations, he dies too." There were times he made cold calculative decisions in the field, but Komakado always noticed a gleam in his eyes when there was no conscience towards what he said.

"Those must be some real mean folks if they deserve death, don't they." Komakado mused.

"Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. You've been monitoring Abo since he showed his face at the commission. I still haven't forgotten your way of doing things." There was nothing that Komakado didn't know, that was what he was infamously known for. So when confronted with the ambiguity of an existence like Abo, there was no way he wouldn't track and source for his background. A person that existed on paper, they saw him and therefore knew he existed. But at the same time didn't.

"Abo's become our Schrodinger's cat."

"Heh, maybe. But I'm curious, Lieutenant." He said as he turned his inquisitive eyes towards Hitoshi once more.

"What sort of past affiliations did you have with Abo's "sponsors"?" Who was the organisation pulling his marionette strings, that was the question Komakado wanted answered and the answer lay with his former-subordinate who's childhood he knew absolutely nothing about.

"My answer depends on what sort of backing you have yourself." If Komakado were investigating this on his own, there was a high probability he would cease to exist on the registry not long after.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got big backing, Hitoshi-kun."

"How big?" Too vague for him to make heads, which made Komakado chuckle at his cluelessness.

"Big enough that whoever touches me won't not have serious repercussions to his host party."

-That big a powerhouse, huh.- Hitoshi was a little assured that if Komakado disappeared for any reason, there was be a query as to where he vanished off to rather than be covered up.

Someone high up in the political food chain wanted to know exactly what Komakado also wanted to know . A minister perhaps, there weren't many politicians who had the balls to oppose public safety even if they had striking power.

"I guess I could give a short summary. Just try not to laugh." Komakado was happy to hear from Hitoshi.

"Humour me." But would he be happy after what Hitoshi had to say.

"We're dealing with an Illuminati-like existence whose had links with the Imperial Family since the rise of the Yamato Dynasty. Oh, and they have a secret army embedded within our formations and society." All that came out of Komakado in response was a laugh, but Hitoshi could tell how fake that was.

As it was made to seem as if it was not a sentence to take too much note of, as it was at that moment that Fuyuki member, Saber came falling in front of their footpath as they made their way to the container of armaments.

"Lemme make this clear to you, Jaui-hada." Boomed the loudest voice he had ever recalled.

"I was born in Osaka. I studied from preschool all the way to senior high. And so were my parents. I am every bit a Japanese than scum like you!"

Komakado signed as he realised what had happened in but a glimpse, even as a rifle muzzle was pointed threateningly at Kenzaki's head.

"If you call me "that" again, I'll find your family and murder'em."

"Then you'd be wasting your time on something worthless, that's not very Japanese." Said a laughing voice with on the accounts of Kenzaki and the weapon-ready SFG team was not a very encouraging sign of pacifism so much as antagonism.

But instead of getting angrier, the operative turned around with a grin. The hostile aura surrounding him vanished into thin air like it was never there.

"Yunno I'm trying my best, sir." He said scratching his head humbly.

"I hope you are, there're folks out there way worst than what Saber showed you in civvy life. And it's Private Furuta now, so you technically outrank me. I'm sure it makes you smug just thinking about it, am I right?"

Operative Park gave a nod and slung his rifle after safetying it. The SFGs lowered their weapons in kind. "You'll always have our respect, sir. Be it in another service or in that dream restaurant of yours." He said meaningfully as they stared each other eye to eye.

"That's a surprise coming from you, Ymir." Hitoshi's wry smile betrayed that earnest remark.

"Geez, can't you give a guy a moment to be honest?" He said awkwardly.

"You should know how he is, Ymir. This guy doesn't like get chummy with anyone." Komakado added into their conversation.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Hitoshi warned his former superior with a pointed finger as the latter stepped back with raised hands.

"Anyway, we'll be working on this assignment together." Hitoshi's hand was held out.

"Just like old times." Operative Park bro clasped the hand in return but didn't let go. Instead, his biceps bulged showing signs of wrestling of arm power, reminiscent of a certain epic handshake*.

Despite the superior muscle mass than operative Park had, he struggled to keep up before relinquishing his strength. When he surrendered, they engaged in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again, damn Chon bastard!"

"Likewise, Paper Lieutenant!"

They released their hug and grip, giving each other space. Then Hitoshi gave a brief look among his former colleagues.

"I don't see Tokushima with you lot." At this, the operatives gave a sad smile. Did CPO Tokushima Fuji, his former right-hand really kick the bucket? He found that hard to believe.

"The chief got posted back to Etijima for CIC training. Sent a postcard saying he was on a destroyer guarding the Tokyo docks, Asagiri-class I think." Hitoshi brightened to the wonderful news.

"Really…"

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on his face when the orders were sent to him." Operative Park reminisced with a smile.

"…. At least one of us has achieved his dream." There was a quietness that brewed among the SR operatives with Hitoshi being no exception.

At this time, Kenzaki struggled to his feet with the help of Matoi "Archer" who wasn't particularly happy about the way they manhandled his superior.

"I have to apologize, Ymir."

"What for?" The operative asked baffled until he noticed his gaze in the direction of the fallen Kenzaki.

"For having him call you "that", it was just me being stupid for testing your patience levels between then and now." Kenzaki appeared stricken by what Hitoshi had stated with wasn't true at all.

"The lieutenant who was just following my suggestions, you won't hold it against him as well, would you?" Operative Park, a.k.a Ymir stared at Kenzaki in the eyes when he heard this explanation from Hitoshi.

"…" Ymir believed himself brash and impulsive to a fault but wouldn't go out of his way to start a fight unless someone instigated one first. Then here came this fool, interacting all friendly and sociable which he followed in kind. Then that fool's witless words conveyed his findings of Ymir's ethnic roots in the most careless and insensitive manner that even Ymir's wall of patience cracked.

For the fool that was Kenzaki called him a Zainichi* (foreign resident), a vulgar slang particularly pointing towards the former-Korean refugees migrating to the Japanese mainland. Often, naturalized Korean-born Japanese citizens were associated with this old denomination, equally discriminated against by society. The Zainichi were treated legally as only permanent residents, not citizens of Japan. Facing difficulties in acquiring the same welfare benefits as Japanese citizens, and of course lack of rights to vote or hold civil office positions. What an ironic world this was?

Hitoshi knew Ymir had never taken kindly to anyone who treated him or denounced him as a "2nd class" citizen. He knew Ymir's story was filled with thorny bits and the reason he was ever a candidate for the SR Group. The Defence Intelligence Headquarters had promised him honourary citizenship status with pension in exchange for his services. That was all he ever wanted.

"No, sir…. Nothing to hold against him." The second cold stare towards him told Kenzaki that Ymir wasn't stupid. He knew Hitoshi was covering up for his mistake, but let bygones be bygones for the time being. Although, he'd ruined a potentially trustworthy relationship with Ymir over impatience.

Reaching out, Hitoshi pulled Saber to his feet as opposed to Archer's slow and carefulness.

"The Inspector's told me about the General's executive decisions, as of late. And the greenlight on your participation." Kenzaki was glad that Hitoshi didn't rebuke his teams' willingness to partake like before.

"Did you read the file?"

"Yeah, just now." Kenzaki held out the case file to show.

"Good." Hitoshi said as he took it from him before calling Ymir over.

"What's your present strength?" He inquired of his former-colleague.

"Forty-three, sir. Not including the Commander." That was around a platoon of men.

"We'll organise according to the old formation. Four rifleman squads of eight, you decide the guard rotation of the perimeter. Three fireteams up on the ordnance you brought with you. Get someone competitive to be your 2IC."

"Then, I choose Tyr. If that's ok-."

"Be a bit serious, Ymir. I'm putting you in charge of the field ops." Hitoshi scolded him for being carefree with his choice of support.

"Tyr couldn't tell the difference between a landmine and tripping." He continued as he butchered said operative in their midst for his known clumsy nature. Hitoshi spotted the familiar sight of a certain woman among the operatives grouping together and gave her a nod to which she returned it.

"Fenrir will watch your back." As he declared this, the operatives' laughed so hard they fell upon the ground. Much to Ymir's distraught, as the working relationship between him and Fenrir was complicated to say the least. But the source of much humour between the SR members.

"Back to you, Saber. You'll be attached to the SR as guard escort, Ymir will sort out your provisions for your stay-." Turning back to Kenzaki from where he left off, he said.

"Stay?" Kenzaki repeated as he was such, he heard wrong.

"Fenrir, the nice lady over there will get you acquainted with the boys and girls. You're got to get to know'em if you want to fight beside them." Hitoshi carried on without caring what he had to say.

"Hang on, wait a minute!" Kenzaki cut in with a frantic voice. "When did we get added into this op in such a manner? Our directives were to only escort the shipmen-."

"I'm sorry to say this, Lieutenant, but that file was just a front." Komakado informed him of the hard facts, though he didn't have to sound so humourous about it.

"Koichiro-kun is making all necessary precautions from espionage against this operation by sealing all the faucets from leaks. Plus, he can't well afford to risk losing his only SFG unit while this war rages on." Everything that Komakado said made sense, but Kenzaki couldn't imagine why they'd go through all this effort for them.

"Are you saying, he's become suspicious of his own staff?" A reasonable assumption, but that wasn't all.

"You and "Fuyuki" have been marked by the enemy." It may have been by coincidence that the SFG team had chanced upon Kaede in Bassoon Prison.

"Standard track and hunt procedure. Our encounters are irregularly high, Saber. Every time we meet, they get a triangulation of every move I make." He had constantly reminded these SFG fellows to stay out of these affairs, but it wouldn't go through their thick gungho, adrenaline junky skulls.

"So you're saying we're in the way, right?" Archer declared.

"Not just that, if you fell and died somewhere else, that's fine. But to drag everyone of us down with you in your incompetence is just something I nor the General can really deal with right now." In response, Hitoshi answered demeaningly to Matoi. The relationship was already poor to begin with.

Kenzaki stepped between them before there was another confrontation.

"As the Commander said, you're an asset the General can't afford losing. So he arranged for you all to be posted to this FOB and dark on the tactical links until further developments are made." Hitoshi explained.

"In other words, Lieutenant. You'll be staying here until the SR and Hitoshi-kun over here have subdued the enemy." Komakado added in, though what Hitoshi had said before was already difficult to process.

"Look, Lieutenant. You aren't being ordered to live isolated in a cave for months." Komakado rested his hand on Kenzaki's back as he brought him to look at the village of Yurts.

"You're basically being asked to monitor a village full of bunny eyecandies. Now tell me deep down, is that not a man's greatest fantasy, eh?" Komakado said as he winked his way to which the latter thought deeply about it till he became over-conscious about it. Making the older man poke fun at him.

While Kenzaki was convinced to stay and be sorted by the two aforementioned SR operatives, Hitoshi spent his free time waiting for Komakado to finish up on relaying Hazama's real orders to the rest of the SFG team. It was currently break period, where the Warrior Bunnies would relax themselves an hour before lunch. One of the routines Hitoshi standardized on to ensure maximum efficiency and healthy lifestyle in their works to rebuild their own society. Those who had taken up apprenticeship with the various trades returned to their one-Yurt communities, either to take care of their young ones or elderly. The latter two had been exempted from any productive working occupation. Although so elderly did insist on taking up jobs because they believed they were just as responsible for providing for the communities. Though the elderly and child population were smaller than the adult female population here, they still added to the numbers.

Hitoshi was surprised that there were actually old folks who survived the Empire-Warrior Bunny War. As he understood that these elders were the only ones with significant knowledge of the Warrior Bunny heritage and culture that the younger ones weren't aware of. He therefore had most of them take up the appointment of cultural advisors, someone who both promotes and shares understandings of their roots, much like a social studies teacher. As for the children, they could do anything. He watched a group play fighting with wooden swords and sticks, a reflection of their warrior-like upbringing. In all honesty, he was curious as to what children would do if given the freedom to choose. He wanted to know what the obvious choice as a child with the luxury of decision was.

"Yunno, if anyone else suggested an idea like this, they'd lose their job." Komakado pointed out as he returned.

"So count me lucky."

"The Ministry isn't gonna like to know what you really intend to do with them, neither is Central Command."

"You said the same thing in Ziraki, Morocco and Phnom Penh."

"This isn't Earth, Hitoshi-kun." Komakado literally sighed. "They could cut you off at any time and you'll have no support even from third-parties because they're none."

"That's what they think, if I can't get help from external groups, I'll just collaborate with the Special Region inhabitants to get things done. Since all they can do is complain about it." Komakado rubbed away the recurring headache from Hitoshi's response.

"This could be solved very easily of you'd followed your orders to the letter, let them take responsibility." Had they ever? Hitoshi recalled all those times when pushed came to shove, they chose to shrink their necks from the problems and hope for the best or simply abandon the venture all together.

"Right, like if I bowed my head to those blue-blooded career pricks everything'll be alright." The thought humoured Hitoshi.

"Maybe if you wouldn't make such a big deal out of every bad call that JSOR or the MoD, made then they wouldn't have to keep shortening our budget to keep you on leash!" It worked both ways, the more the higher-ups pushed, the harder Hitoshi did back and so on.

This was one of the rare moments that a smile was replaced with a frown on Komakado Hideyo as Hitoshi remained quiet.

"(Sigh)…. Damnit, son-… You have the qualities to be a great soldier and officer to these men. They know you'd look out for them, but you just don't know when to close one eye." Hitoshi audibly scoffed at the idea deliberately.

"Yunno…. It's that behaviour that made Public Safety think you weren't a Japanese to begin with."

"….."

Komakado could see that his comment had struck home to the very core of what Hitoshi believed in and stopped right there.

"Come on, son. Let's forget this ever happened and move on." Komakado pulled him along in a nostalgic way. This wasn't the first time they had this type of conversation. However, it ended with his superior putting the faults aside and focusing on his welfare and wellbeing. That was why Hitoshi had continued to address Komakado as Commander. He was one of the eight "esteemed teachers" who taught him the lessons and value of humanity, showing him the beauty that was life. His Shishou was one, although she meant much more than just a teacher to Hitoshi.

If his Shishou, Yaeko Furuta was like a surrogate mother to him. Then Komakado Hideyo was the closest thing to a father. With these eight in his sixteen years of truly living, Hitoshi never felt like he missed out on anything. Even though his sincerest wish was to have shared this life with his brother, blessed be his name. If he lived by squandering that gift of life in his brother's name, then he would've been foolish.

"Here we are." Komakado declared after having dragged him to the last semi-trailer container, the unaccounted extra.

"I was just about to ask you what this was." Unlike the other containers, truly built for storage, this one had windows on it, as well as ventilation fans and generators hooked up to the front, radar antennas mounted to the top as well.

"Can you guess?"

"A very expensive RV camper?" Komakado chuckled at the thought of said container being a camping mobile home.

"No. If that were the case, it'll be one of those purchases our military order can't put on the blank check." So a military mobile barracks for field officers then? That's what he understood from his former superior.

"Then, you've got me. What is it?" As Hitoshi gave up guessing, Komakado gave a knock on a secure armoured-plated door at the rear of the container.

"Actually, I don't know either." He said in a silly way, almost making Hitoshi and a few others nearby from falling over.

"But if you really wanna know…." The sound of the armoured door unlatching let out a hiss from sealed pressure. As the door swung open, a pair of boots stepped out onto the metal steps. "You can ask him yourself."

"Sir!" Catching sight of that person, Kenzaki clumsily dropped a bag of equipment as he struggled to salute the superior officer present.

"At ease, Lieutenant. I trust you aren't too shaken by my decisions as of late."

"N-No, sir!"

"Good, carry on then." The man said before turned to the person of interest.

"…" It was indeed a surprise for him to be here, that was certain. But Hitoshi knew there could only be one reason for such that Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama would personally see to making a trip here to this undisclosed remote area. He was one of the four who Komakado marked as the ones reading his file and had an inkling of what he'd been up to for the last five years of service that weren't covered in black lines of Deniability.

"Now, Private Furuta. I'll have you explain everything to us in greater detail."

But most of all. What earned him the fear of the Defence Intelligence Headquarter and the respect of the Survey and Reconnaissance Warfare Group to be called by his callsign by both.

As Fafnir, dragon of earthly desire.

* * *

The container vehicle in question was in fact a conceptual division-level mobile command and control module for advanced electronic warfare and C4I that failed further procurement and had remained in storage. Although, the effectiveness of such a state-of-the-art electronic suite in a satellite-free environment was dubious. Further questionable with the absence of proper electronic Geographical model data due to the inoperability of satellite-linked reconnaissance drones.

There were instances where Dead Reckoning Modules using inertial navigation were also giving a mean error with a CEP of around forty metres. Missiles, guided munitions, aircraft and vehicles using ballistic fire control systems with gyroscopes had to undergo a significant software update based on a new model of physics grafted by eggheads. This was due to the difference in mass the Special Region world and its relative celestial bodies orbiting its star were influencing its magnetic field, even though gravity pull was roughly the same as on Earth at 1G. A relatively inconspicuous nature that if undiscovered would've led to possible casualties due to the guidance failures of their weapon and electronic systems. It was in a way, slightly forgiving that the Special Task Force mainly used Cold War era storage weapons with backup mechanical analog features that didn't depend greatly on electronics, or at least till their electronics software received the necessary gyroscopic data update patches. Evidently, if any other Earth foreign military came, they would also learn things the hard way.

That said about its apparent redundancy, the container vehicle did however have a quirk that was deemed valuable in the eyes of the General and his staff. Apart from its exterior unassuming look to fool modern aerial reconnaissance into believing its insignificant appearance. It was lead-lined and coated with radio-absorbent materials as a part of its Nuclear, Biological and Chemical warfare protection suite and anti-radiation weapon protection. A by-product of this feature was its total shielding from listening devices as well as null-thermal readings externally. What was essentially surplus equipment shoved upon their inventory by means of political manoeuvres to hinder their defence budget concerns, turned into their ultimate mobile stealth command and control centre for the General. Inside, Hazama was having a very confidential conversation with Private Hitoshi Furuta, who was also known by the alias of Naval Lieutenant Raizen Amara for six years. Carried out together with three of his closest staff aides, Yanagida Akira, Major Nyutabaru and Colonel Kamo.

"Come one! Come all! Here, help yourselves and don't be shy! There's plenty to go around!" Though the Warrior Bunnies didn't understand Ymir's words through language barrier, his physical expression was easy to understand he was offering that sweet-smelling grilled meat covered in savory sauce to all, no matter their denomination.

While Ymir was busy establishing positive relations with the locals in his own "Furuta-inspired" way with his pre-marinated homemade recipe of Korean BBQ meat, Kenzaki sat with a plate of some spicy ribs handed to him by the woman with the callsign, Fenrir. Barely an hour of their arrival and they were already clicking well with the inhabitants despite their poor proficiency in Imperial tongue.

Speaking of which, he saw Furuta speak with the locals so fluently on numerous occasions, as if he was part of their world as well. How did he learn the Imperial language fully in just the span of six months? Sure, Itami could too, but only to a basic level of conversations. Whereas Furuta made use of unique adjectives and proverbs in the appropriate manner.

"You interested in Furuta as well?"

"What? No- I-."

"It's alright, son." Komakado said as he sat beside him against the stone wall of a bridge arch to the flowing stream.

"Was I too obvious?" Kenzaki murmured to himself.

"You've been staring at that armoured door instead of enjoying those Gal-Bi ribs. That obvious enough?"

"…. Noted." It was there that they became quiet. As Kenzaki finally dug into the ribs, realising their delicious qualities and how Ymir could actually succeed in a humble food enterprise. Komakado had finished his and ended with an aftertaste of alcohol from a whiskey flask in his civilian disguise, garnering enough of Kenzaki's curiosity.

"You interested?" The older man offered his flask which Kenzaki gratefully accepted and took a sip.

"(cough)(cough)!?" His attempts to clear the strong liquor from his system was the subject of Komakado's laughter.

"Good god! What is this stuff?" Kenzaki said as he almost choked yet still felt the burn in his stomach from tiny drops.

"Vodka, if you thought Russia makes the strongest it's actually the Poles." Komakado explained his personal favourite brew.

"That could run a truck in place of gasoline!" Kenzaki's description was not far off from his tasting.

"Or as a molotol cocktail. Believe me, I've tried and it actually works." Kenzaki was even more stunned by the acceptance and further utility of this potent drink. Even more when Komakado took gulps than sips to satisfy his palette.

"Rough trip for you, huh?" Kenzaki felt obligated to answer but instead could only nod.

"He does that all the time, surprise the hell out of us with his super initiative to the point it irritates my superiors."

"Why? Isn't he being a good soldier?"

"By your definition, maybe. In our line of work, it's too common a place for career officers looking to become future Generals before they hit forty. But with the kudos our friend kept accumulating, he's raised the bar for achievement much to their disgruntle, almost putting them out of a job. So these rich-upbringing pricks act in the only way they know how in response." Komakado faced his way.

"Pull strings. The very definition of friends in high-places, and a blue-blooded practice if I might add. Not that our friend really gives two shits about it, nor has it slown him down in any way."

"… What happened?" A very vague question, but Komakado knew what he wanted to know.

"I don't mind telling you my version of the story of what's going on and why. Free of charge, seems it could satisfy that urge of knowing I see in you so you'd stop pestering Hitoshi-kun. He might not look it, but he's got a threshold limit."

"Am I that predictable?"

"To the point it annoys us all in particular, Lieutenant." Komakado took another dunk of his personal drink. Kenzaki accepted it with humility and awaited his accounting.

"You interested?"

"Yes. Please tell it."

Before he started, Komakado looked left and right cautiously. But saw no one listening and those that were nearby couldn't understand Nihon anyway.

"For the record, you didn't hear it from me." He said out of precaution anyways, Kenzaki was obliged to nod his head for a continuation. Then Komakado did breathing exercises before starting.

"Right… Our story begins sixteen years ago at the docks of Fukuoka Prefecture. Back when this man here was as good looking as Yutaka Takenouchi." Kenzaki personally found that hard to believe especially with Komakado's current hunchback appearance.

"I was just a Lieutenant back then in with Military Intelligence on my way to Tsushima island to investigate a forest fire in a remote part." Kenzaki knew that was the Island off the mainland just touching the Korean Peninsula, technically Japanese territory much like Hawaii is to the United States.

"Why?" That sounded more like a job for the Tsushima fire brigade and local police force to handle than MI.

"Because the regional seismic sensors indicated multiple detonations of underground explosions, well enough for the islanders to feel the shake. But here's where it got interesting, as I was heading onto a private fishing trawler who was willing to bring me and the MPs there, that's when I met him." It couldn't be, that long ago even before entering the armed forces. Komakado had that sort of encounter with the cook?

"… Hitoshi?" But Komakado's grin was too telling.

"Of course, Hitoshi-kun hardly remembered me the second-time we met. Well, not like I would remember him either for that matter." It seemed that their next meeting in the years to come was a fated one.

"He was basically this badly scarred and wounded kid in tattered clothing running out into the busy streets of the city. The boy had a look that was like a wild animal, but I remember it well." That was strange indeed.

"At the time, he hardly seemed important. Probably just a stowaway from Korean or something like that. The captain of the ship regularly made trips on transit for smuggling contraband, I turned a blind eye for a quid pro quo."

"Anyway, back to the investigation at hand. We travelled to the coordinates of the supposed explosion as reported by the AIST seismic sensors and guess what we found." Kenzaki was literally squatting next to Komakado like and eager scout at a campfire.

"The burning remains of a military base that no one had supposedly known about." That was certainly unexpected.

"Whose base was it?" He voiced his query.

"We didn't know. At first, the theories were around a possible secret Imperial Army munitions depot with some leftover munitions set off by corrosion to their primers or something. Theory two was that it was a covert North Korean black site or operating grounds. But both were unlikely."

"Why is that?"

"It wasn't an old Imperial Japanese Army base because its construction was quite modern and there were corpses lying around where the ashes were still warm. And not Korean because the writings on the walls and some leftover ledgers were in Japanese." It was getting weirder by the moment.

"So what was it?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But there were an unusually large number of child corpses around the premise as well as old people. Whatever was going on there, it was likely that they were a hidden community. Almost like a Shinobi Village or something." Komakado chuckled as he had another sip to toast to that third theory that MP suggested back then.

"What was their cause of death?"

"A firefight." He said in the gravest of tones. "It didn't matter what age they were, every one of them were armed, military-grade small-arms, body-armor and knives, lots of knives. There were also foreign mercenaries among them their dead count."

"From the expended cartridges laying about they were attacking someone, not defending themselves. Or maybe they were killing each other, dunno. Whatever happened, it was caused by those belonging to the base. As for the detonation points of the explosions, it seemed to be deliberate sabotage on their infrastructure. Someone was demolishing the base by the very foundations." Kenzaki understood why Komakado drunk as he talked now, a story like this wasn't going to impress anyone, only as a tall tale.

"So I did all the normal stuff, phototaking and recordings of the local site before returning 'cause there wasn't enough time. I took the same tugboat back while the bodies were sent to the local morgue for processing. That's when I had my first bottle of this fine stuff in this local bar, it was like true love." He said pecking a kiss to his flask.

"Then what?"

"Do you want me to tell the story or do you keep wanting to interrupt me with who, what, when, where and why?" He found it annoying to deal with Kenzaki's anxiousness.

"Sorry." He admitted.

"Right, here's the turn of events. Next morning at headquarters, my C.O. calls me to his office, confiscates my file and collective evidence. Then tells me to forget it ever happened and gives me a day-off."

"Crap."

"Yeah, crap indeed. I landed an actual military conspiracy for my case. I went back to my apartment to think it over but let the hot-blooded investigator in me decide morals. A call to AIST and they denied having ever spoken to me which only made me want to go back to the site, so I did. Going back to Tsushima Island via Fukuoka on the same tugboat. The morgue also denied meeting me and processing any number of corpses I specified. When I went to the site for answers after slipping through the police cordons… Nothing." How was what removed.

"Nothing?"

"No bloodsplatters, no bullet ricochets, not even rubble of the base destroyed. It was like someone swept the entire base off the face of the earth. There was nothing left but an unnatural flat ground like a middle-aged man's balding." Was that even possible? Why would someone go out of their way to cover all of that up as if it never existed? This wasn't something small either and any attempt that younger Komakado did to make it public would certainly threaten both his career and endanger his life.

"So I did what any sane man would do, I gave up. That was until I realised, I had a possible witness to the whole affair."

"I don't understand. Again, how did you link that incident to that child?"

"Well, besides the wounds that looked like he was in a pitbull fight, I happened to grab him once while attempting to catch him."

"But you fail."

"Yes, thank you for reminding." It really wasn't necessary for him to be reminded of that even though it had little impact.

"You see, he had something rather unmistakeably identical to the corpses on that island. A tattoo on their left forearms that honestly gave the vibes of some disturbing cult. Hitoshi had it as well."

Kenzaki tried to recall if Hitoshi had any such ink on his forearms but remembered him always covered in long sleeves. "What was it of?"

Komakado smirked as Kenzaki couldn't resist the temptation to ask.

"A hydra….."

That was certainly a weird choice.

"Eight heads exactly, and eight tails too. So that was probably not the same mythic creature, considering the demographics."

Kenzaki had a strange feeling he'd heard of that description among the folk lore of Japan before.

"But on the way back, I gave up the thought of finding him."

"Why did you?" It didn't make any sense to Kenzaki considering how hardheaded he described himself back then.

"Because I figured that whatever he was running from at the time, he certainly didn't want to be found by the same folks who covered up the whole affair." He had only realised this point where Komakado was wise enough to leave it as it was, forgotten.

"That look in his eyes, I remember it clearly. It was of something struggling to survive." There was no right or wrong in Kenzaki's view, and too fast pace for Komakado to do anything in his insignificant rank at the time. Komakado drunk to that thought as well.

"I even helped by searching for evidence on the same tugboat to destroy, since he did spend the journey on it. That's when I found him."

"What, Hitoshi went back to the boat?"

"Oh- no! He was long gone by then. But I did have the ill-fortune of meeting the frozen corpse of his comrade in one of the life rafts." Hitoshi escaped with someone else but the other person failed to survive. That was…. No words could describe what that child was possibly going through even from Komakado's mere description alone.

"Literally froze to death, it was a rather stormy winter if I could add. So hypothermia was one of the likely causes of death as well. In any case, he was just as badly wounded and at loss of blood, it's a miracle that one of them survived at all." As Kenzaki was processing this with a worsening mood, Komakado made it worst with another distressing discovery.

"They actually packed or stole provisions to brave the voyage, but I guess in emergencies they just didn't have enough for both of them. You see-… ahem….. they had an expended shot of adrenaline with them, but only one."

Kenzaki was silent, but his face said it all.

"You know what that means, right?"

"…." It was difficult to stomach, even if it was the truth. They were both ten-year-old children according to Hitoshi's age now, something truly perilous. Yet they chose between the two of them who would take the shot. In other words, who would live and who would die. That wasn't something he himself could make at that age and would only be haunted by it for the rest of his life.

"…. No more…." Komakado accepted his request to stop recounting that accounting.

The former rose to his feet to find some other place to be as Kenzaki needed it to himself now.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had that corpse quietly buried in a local cemetery. Full prayers and everything."

"Does….. he visit it?"

"Hmm? No."

Kenzaki was wrapped in complex emotion once more by his reply.

"I haven't told Hitoshi-kun anything."

So he was kept in the dark about the outcome of his comrade's corpse.

"If you want, you could tell him about it." Komakado wrote down an address for a cemetery in that city before handing him the slip of paper which Kenzaki hesitated to take but did eventually.

"Why didn't you tell him all this time?"

"Are you kidding, Lieutenant? I still value my life. Besides, he already knows his friend passed away. That should be quite obvious considering that they drew lots." Kenzaki's stomach turned after Komakado reminded him about it once more. That was the one reverse-scale that even Komakado wouldn't dare touch.

"As for the continuation of that story nine years later. Well, you should ask him yourself how he ended up in the SR Group like everyone else. You can't be just anyone to be selected to join in the current Survey and Reconnaissance Warfare group, after all." Did he really want to ask after hearing this accounting from his former superior and their chance encounter?

"Lieutenant." Komakado called him out from a distance he'd displaced himself from Kenzaki when going about his business.

"I trust you won't ply any further than I did. Neither you nor I have the qualifications to address these facts. It's simply too big a conspiracy for either of us or is beyond our understandings of what's really going on. But it's quite clear who these "enemies" of Hitoshi-kun are."

"What do you suggest that I do then?" Did he want him to support Furuta from the back or just get out of his way?

"That's up to you, Lieutenant. But I will say this. Between whoever's in the right, be it Hitoshi-kun or this organization, this-…. "Orochi". After the things I've seen, I'd rather be on Hitoshi-kun's side."

Between an organization that seemed to have influence over the military and both Tsushima and mainland islands, and a single man. That spoke much about Komakado's belief in his abilities. And that name, the mythical dragon of their ancient folk lore. Eight heads and eight tails, of course! Such a name also reflected the organizations' ominous grasp over the eight great islands that was Japan. If it was as powerful and influential as Komakado theorised, then they had every right to avoid it. In fact, Furuta should be doing the same, not confronting them.

His thoughts recalled the confrontation with Kaede Mitsu. Their brief debate about family ties and his dismissal of them as comrades due to some sort of dilusional authority figure they called "the Father". Admitting to committing assassinations or murders in the name of something that this figure asked them to do. As disturbing as that mental image was, Kenzaki couldn't lie to himself about what it meant among the other details that Komakado disclosed.

That secret military facility, Furuta and the Japanese Government were all tied together in some kind of military conspiracy that had whispers of radical ultra-nationalism at play. Whether Kenzaki chose to run from the problem by denying it or staying as far away from Furuta to escape, it would come to find him eventually to bury their secrets.

It was as Komakado suggested, staying near Furuta was perhaps the safest place they could be, for him and his team. Kenzaki took a peek at the piece of paper Komakado left him with, the address was around somewhere he knew in Fukuoka. Maybe he'd give it to him at an appropriate time, but not now.

He noticed Komakado entering the C&C container vehicle to enter into the discussion going on inside. He turned to his team, somehow interacting with the SR and locals in contrast to their aloaf disposition before. What would he tell them about the things he now knew about Furuta? Would Archer think differently after learning such things, Matoi worried him the most.

Kenzaki made peace that he was only in the need to know, all they required from him was his teams' compliance and cooperation to act as a force multiplier to whatever Hitoshi was building. Komakado was rightfully scared of the "enemy" for their control over what defined their leadership. But why wasn't Furuta still opposing their ways, alone he might add? Its because he wasn't afraid, he knew what they were and how to beat them.

Alone, he might not. But with all of their strength combined, perhaps Orochi could be defeated once more.

* * *

Yanagida knew why he was here with the General, he and Kamo in particular among everyone else who had come to this remote location which was the base site for Operation Tanegashima. They were involved in the works of deterrence against an unseen foe, an enemy within. But according to who? A private with an incomplete and inconsistent history.

Instead of talking about it, they started off with reviewing documents that had been passed between Abo and Hazama. Specifically, the authorization slip for Kaede Mitsu that one time, which they were enlightened on several legal loopholes it gave autonomy to.

Such as letting an unknown amount of "enemy" elements through not by stealth but from the front door that was the "Gate" checkpoint. Mistake one, was that there was no limit to the carryable equipment that Kaede could bring through either. Mistake two, the checkpoint guards may have enforced entry into the Special Region but didn't account for who left, as it was the responsibility of the entering C.O of these units or representative liaison officers if they were foreign delegates visiting, mainly press. Mistake three was rather forgiving to miss, and it had to do with the way Kaede's name was written as (楓, みっつ). Roughly translating to Maple Three, which could be subject to debate.

In other words, instead of Kaede alone walking through the front. It could technically be three people with the same name walking through the front and the checkpoint wouldn't care less. Frankly, the MPs were only bothered about documents certifying clearance, anyone else was obviously not allowed through, special guests were indicated by manpower office in advance via phone calls. With the frequency of traffic coming through due to logistical requirements of the Special Task Force to gear for war against the Pro-war factions, it was impossible to check every vehicle or else the supply chain would delay for weeks.

As bad as that sounded, the duration since the General had signed the document was already three weeks in. The cook made a rough quantitative estimation based on the average gross tonnage per trip that Kaede made via small utility vehicle to five-ton truck.

"That places their number at around company strength at absolute minimum, with a maximum tonnage of eighty for equipment."

"Good god." The colonel took the words right out of Yanagida's mouth.

Weren't they were already taking his assumptions on such weight, it wasn't anymore worrying if the "enemy" sent an army through at this rate.

"I'll take full responsibility for this incursion." Those words didn't come easy from Hazama, but it came nonetheless.

"However, I require your part in providing all the relevant intel concerning this "enemy"." Heads rotated towards the other end of the table where the person in question sat. They had avoided the subject matter of the day for too long, it was time for him to start talking.

"Sir. May I ask, what does the Jietai mean to you?" Hitoshi began with a question rather than answers.

"The defence of our nation and ho-." The colonel answered in place of Hazama and was duly interrupted by a rebuttal.

"I don't want that intelligence-insulting answer, Sir. And I was asking the General, not you." All proper formalities were paid, however, Hitoshi didn't respect Naoki Kamo's stand-in.

"….. It's about the unity of our people in getting a job done. With the best possible outcome, best efficiency and the lowest casualties. If I can do it with a clear conscience at the end of the day, then I'd spare no expense in bringing everyone home safe and sound." That was the response of a leader of men and one Hitoshi had expected from Hazama. To him this was simply an occupation, do his best for himself and his subordinates and make his client, being the Japanese government happy.

"Then, I'll be truthful to you as well, sir." Hitoshi stopped fiddling with his hands and clasped them on the table.

"I think it's a living joke." (Bang) The colonel's chair was flung back from his body standing up at rapid speeds as he reached out to grab hold of the infidel who denounced his own organization in front of him.

"I dare you to say it again to my face! I dare you-."

"Kamo." Hazama silenced him with a call of his name, with tone neither loud nor soft. "I want to hear why Private Furuta thinks that. I'm sure he wouldn't just say things without meaning behind it." He didn't come all the way here to get into a heated argument inflaming his right-hand man.

Kamo sat but said, "You'd better have a good reason, Private." Respecting the General's authority before his disbelief.

"We all know this, gentlemen. It's no secret mystery that we lost to the United States seventy years prior in the last great war and our subsequent subservience to the Allies on many accords. The Jietai is no standing army and it never will be. In all definitions, we're the equivalent to Gandhi's Shanti Sena or at most a National Guard of sorts. Both Constitution and the Potsdam Declaration enforce this."

"What are you trying to say, Private!?" Kamo's fuse was already exceedingly short.

"I'm saying that in any instances on home soil or involves home affairs requiring military intervention, the Jietai will never have the right to fully exercise its power or carry out its job properly. That falls into the responsibility of the UN and by extension the US, sir." Kamo turned to Yanagida, a former-aspirant to legal studies who nodded to him difficultly.

"In translation, you're saying that no matter how justified our means of being here is. We aren't." Hazama repeated in a simplified interpretation that all could understand. They had already lost on the justifiable political grounds even before the set out. Hitoshi was making them realise this applied to their involvement in the Special Region. The only reason they were here was because of a grey zone regarding enforcing public safety and redefining territorial distinctions.

"But what if, there was another force that carried out all these military intervening obligations." Hitoshi dug into their interest with a conspiracy theory based upon this very idea of the handicap that the Jietai faced.

"A paramilitary force that acted in lieu of a conventional full-sized professional army. Unbounded by constitution and answering to no Political Representative, but the oldest traditional figure of authority."

"A secret paramilitary force…." Hazama murmured as he reflected upon these words and what did they mean. It meant an unconventional force was being employed by some powerful figurehead in Japan who didn't directly dabble into the politics of Japan. A private army that wasn't restricted by the nuisance that was Article 9 of the Constitution or by the Allies' Potsdam obligations. But who in the world would be allowed to wield an Army like that, let alone fund it?

"…." Hazama had read the report of the statement Hitoshi had made to Kenzaki at Bassoon Prison shortly after his breakout. As outlandish as that statement implied the true sponsors to this "organization", Hitoshi's current claims were fitting in rather perfectly with that explanation. It could be no one else but the Imperial Family.

Yanagida and Kamo had come to a similar conclusion having reviewed the same pieces of intel together.

"But by not answering to any political authority, what keeps them in check? What is their purpose then?" That was the most crucial flaw to an army without properly channelled invocations of power to police, apprehend or subjugate for the interest of the nation. Because at the end of the day, that made them nothing more than a vigilante organization.

For once, Hitoshi was quiet. As if unable to answer back. However, Hazama knew it was more like he was choosing his next words carefully. When he gave a smirk as he took the joy of unnecessarily ridiculing Kamo for his earlier definition by answering with.

"The defence of our nation and home."

Kamo stood up reactively ready to pounce upon him when the table was banged again by someone else.

"No games, Private Furuta! Provoke my staff in that manner again and I shall revoke all support from this operation without questions ask! Am I clear?" What a surprise it was for Hazama to discipline him in place of Kamo.

"Yes, sir. It's as you say." Even though he was still smiling in that provocative way towards Kamo. Playing on his nickname of "Sadist two" alongside Kurokawa a bit too well.

"It's no joke though. That is their function, but it differs greatly from your interpretation of defending one's home and loved ones."

For that, Hazama nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant Kenzaki has been telling me such. You used to be part of their organization." There was no point in denying they existed at this point, it was the matter of how to convey it without sounding ridiculous, because it was.

It was absurd to think that the Imperial Family had commissioned and funded a secret military organization behind everyone's backs, the senate, the public and the world. And yet, if the everyone believed it was impossible wouldn't it be the perfect concealment?

"So, what can the Jietai do then, Private?" Out of all that was said, Hazama was still aware of one point that Hitoshi had failed to address. Which was what made "them" the "enemy"? Hitoshi was quiet once again. And this time, it was because of uncertainty. On how much they'd believe him say.

"Would you mind if we hold that thought for a moment, while we look at something else? Private Furuta?" Hazama waved Yanagida over for a screening file that came into his possession. A file that Hitoshi recognised and was the prime reason for his uncertainty due to being in Hazama's possession already, meaning that he read it.

"This is a complete medical evaluation from two years ago by Sergeant Kurokawa on you, Private Furuta. Will you give me the privy to read it out loud?"

"It's in your hands, so you should have every right?" The answer piqued Hazama for someone who had everything to hide about this file.

"Summary on scarring on extremities, a total of seventeen gunshot wounds of multiple calibres, multiple rib and limb fractures, fifty-two lacerations done by rough edge, one hundred and thirty-two by sharp edge. Signs of 2nd degree burns on wrist and forearms…." The time it took for Hazama to take breathe in before continuing, the paleness of Kamo and Yanagida's faces was apparent.

"Seventy percent of physical injuries sustained at pre-pubescence. Further indications of scarring by surgical removal or implantation without further evidence of what was removed or augmented. Red blood cell screening shows high toxicity levels of dopaminergic agents administered during ages 6-12. Rough guess on ID of agents, a combination of Amphetamine and LSD. The former seems to be organically manufactured by his marrow."

"….. What is this-…" Kamo murmured under the change of expressions that were like the spectrum of a rainbow.

"…. Subject does not show signs of avulsions despite severe physical bodily infliction, whether due to the irregular amounts of endorphins generated by his body or mental fortitude is unknown. Subject's exposure to LSD since adolescence has shown no signs of reverse effects of paranoia or hallucinations as of July 14, 20XX. Though does not exhibit immunity towards the aforementioned doses. End of log." Hazama closed the file and pushed it along the table towards Hitoshi.

"Sergeant Kurokawa might not have been biase about these reports, however, she's not been clear about it either."

"….." That was pretty apparent.

"I know you're deliberately withholding vital information regarding the origins of this organization and their formations and practices. You're keeping it away for the very reason that medical file exists." Because it was the reason, what else would they think of him rambling on about the roots of the organization other than someone who was subject to hallucinations based on his past dosage of LSD, the very drug that induces that.

"So I'll ask this in a different way, Private Furuta. What kind of guarantee can you give that justifies anything you say is reliable and not merely a dilusion?"

"Sir, I think that's a little-." Yanagida tried intervening but was rebuted.

"Not another word. I want to hear from Private Furuta only. If you can convince me on why this organization is such a threat to national security, I will forgo plying into your personal history and affiliations with them."

It turned out that the General was giving him such favorable conditions, if only he could just say it out now. In truth, Hitoshi hadn't told another soul about his early life with "them". Not even Kurokawa. He had lived with this knowledge by himself all this time, and when the time came when someone wanted to know, he couldn't say it. No. There was one person he had shared with about his life before the kitchen. But not to the exact point of who he was raised by and what he specifically did. He was making such breakthrough, yet he'd come across an emotional barrier that prevented the difference between having Hazama's support and losing it entirely before behind sent to a military mental care institute to live out the rest of his days.

"Because he's not." Declared an advocate for Hitoshi's convictions.

"Hideyo." Hazama acknowledge him casually.

"Koichiro, ganging up on the juniors again, I see." Komakado took his stand by Hitoshi's side.

"What do you have to say about all this, Inspector?" Hazama got serious.

"Here, Hitoshi-kun. Drink this." Komakado handled some shot glasses and poured some alcohol from his whiskey flask into them.

"You serious?"

"Never more, now take a visibly large chug. And by the way, you owe me a bottle after this."

"If it's worth it. I will." Hitoshi did as he said and took a dunk out of the glass to the familiar strong Vodka brand Komakado enjoyed.

"Now you too, Colonel."

"Me? Oh, why- thank you, Inspector." Kamo willfully accepted Komakado's "good will" by doing the same.

And upon the liquor touching his throat his face turned reddish as he struggled to hold it in.

"(Gasp) What is this stuff?! Aaagh! Aaaah!" Kamo gasped for air as the burn of the potent liquor burned his insides visibly as his tongue danced out of his mouth.

The contrasting difference between Hitoshi's and Kamo's reactions were clear.

"So, Furuta's a better drinker than… the Colonel?" Yanagida answered confused by the whole experiment. Incurring the Colonel's anger.

"No. That's not just the point. In a few minutes we'll see the colonel in his drunken state." Unlike Kenzaki who wastefully coughed out his valuable drink, Kamo had consumed it. Many had fallen into a state of drunkenness at the mere sip of Komakado's drink and he was quite familiar with their reactions.

"Alright…. Let's-.. L-Let's get on with businessssssss….." In no time at all, Colonel Kamo began swaying from side to side with his mouth improperly opening and closing to form words. It made Yanagida and Hitoshi wonder what was so potent about the liquor although for different reason.

"….." Hazama however, knew Komakado from long before and knew the potency.

"You know you used to say I could tranquilize an elephant with this, didn't you? Well, Hitoshi-kun's obvious soberness should tell you how well he holds against substances of any order."

"Hideyo…." Hazama addressed him informally as he pinched his temples. "Holding alcohol and hallicinations are two different thresholds."

"…. They are?" Komakado answered in all honesty, killing the suspense.

"They are, sir." Even Hitoshi confirmed it.

"Meh, at least I shut up the loud one for a while." Komakado said as he shrugged his shoulders after having only achieved silencing Kamo who snored in an undignified way.

Hazama sighed at his clear cunning underlying attempt to break the tension between them all.

"…. Say for a moment I believe you aren't a section eight case. Why should we confront this organization, what exactly makes them a threat?"

Hitoshi understood where he was getting at. They were technically Japanese as well, and as he described earlier, the Jietai didn't exactly have the legal powers to counter. Or so Hazama believed. Glancing Komakado's way who nodded to him in encouragement, Hitoshi found some courage to take a stand.

"Then, my answer would be…." He stood up and pulled up the sleeves to his left arm, showing the mark of allegiance to an exclusive enclave of dissidence. It was as Komakado remembered it, a tinge of sadness appeared on his aged features to the reality of their lives.

"That sixteen years ago, Orochi almost succeed in a national coup that would've ended the way of life we know and hold dear in Japan."

* * *

This organisation had no name, and never did. Was it by coincidence Komakado named them the same way that Hitoshi did? Yes and No. Shinto culture had only one representative for an Eight-headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. The infamous dragon of myth.

Either way, it would be troublesome not to have a way to identify the members of this organization if when and would likely encounter operating within the Special Region and close to the Pro-War Imperial Faction. So, the unanimous decision was to call them Orochi. Ironically for Hitoshi, it was the exact same name that Orochi's mortal enemy had tried to call them until they too were beaten by the former. But that was an episode unrelated to this theatre of operation.

"Urgh…." Colonel Kamo stirred too from his hangover after receiving a whiff from a cup of coffee which Hitoshi brewed using the vehicles' refreshment facilities. "T-Thanks. What did I miss?" He thanked Hitoshi and asked Hazama simultaneously.

"We're dealing with an organization of well-trained professional killers." Hazama summarized what else Hitoshi had told him after revealing the act which separated Orochi from the Jietai as defenders of Japan.

A rebellion against the current government and the usurpation of the Chrysanthemum Throne. And why was this?

Hitoshi never made that clear, but he had sent a Warrior Bunny off to his accommodations to retrieve something which seemed to have something to do with the answers.

"Their members making up the likely bulk of their work force aren't the real threat, most of them are either crooks recruited from the streets or foreign mercenaries they converted with their ideals. Maybe even some Jietai into their circle as well." An assortment of social and military rejects who were bought into their ways.

Hazama understood who dangerous unmonitored ideals were to the draw such dangerous individuals together.

"The real threat comes from the Bushi*."

Bushi, as in Warrior that follows Bushido, the way of the warrior. Not a samurai who serves a higher lord, nor a soldier that complies with orders. But a warrior of the path they treaded. The name spoke of a long and enduring history for this organization. Perhaps even predating the formation of the Jietai's spiritual ancestor, the Imperial Japanese Army. Kaede and his katana reflected this image well.

"The A-Team of Orochi." Komakado surmised from his declaration.

"Around my age, men and women who've been fighting before your kids had even learnt how to ride their first bicycle. They're a unique warrior caste of Orochi that lead and fight in the frontlines as the primary vanguard force." He had confirmed it but wouldn't elaborate further. It was enough to imagine what these warriors raised from young with Spartan-esque training would turn out superior to even the SFG who spent their early years like every ordinary citizen.

"Do they have battle-experience?" Hazama was interested in statistics mostly.

To which Hitoshi answered in relation. "Each one has more than the entire Special Operation Group combined."

"…."

"That's an understatement, I don't know what they've been up to for the last sixteen years. But they were already beyond that level when they hit the age of ten."

Hazama closed his eyes, as if meditating. Gathering all the intel he'd been given and processing a line of action against the rebel organization known as Orochi.

It was a good ten minutes before his eyes opened and he turned Hitoshi's way.

"What do you propose we do to combat Orochi and these Bushi?" A smile appeared on Hitoshi's face, it seemed that Hazama was finally ready to cooperate fully.

"I have a plan that's in the workings, with the SFGs and the SR group here to help, I should be able to triangular their current base of operations and kill off whoevers leading them this time."

Even Kamo sat upright after hearing the maturity of his plans not to deter Orochi, but utterly wipe it from the face of the earth, or Special Region in this case.

"How?" The colonel asked. To which, Hitoshi grin rather menacingly that didn't match his look. Giving off a eerie visage that sent shivers up Yanagida's face as he recalled Kaede.

"By luring out one in the open and capturing them."

"Can it be done?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"What are those odds based upon?'

"Them hating my guts. Kaede came to say hello, but also to gauge my reaction. He was provoking a response to see whether they'd kill me on the spot or use me for whatever they're planning with the Idiot Prince Zorzal."

"So why fifty-fifty if they're as disciplined and clear on act upon their motives than attack you?"

"Because not everyone of them feels the same way." Hitoshi was playing a risky gamble here.

"Kaede could be considered the most rational minded, but not every one of them were as stable in the head. Especially after their original leadership is dead, no one else is capable reign them in, not even among them. So it's a miracle how they could gather together as a whole, even for me. It doesn't make much sense."

"How are you sure they aren't dead like you thought these Bushi were?" Hazama was just being cautious in accounting for any unseen circumstances, but Hitoshi was sure they were all dead.

"Unless they can survive a bullet to the head each, I'm pretty sure they are." It was never implied whether he saw that happening or he was the one who did it. Komakado remembered some really old ones on that island base, that he was sure of were gone.

"I'm sure, you'll understand the likeliness of casualties sustained in this op, sir."

"I do." Hazama answered straight away. "But I also understand there'll be a price to pay for ignoring such a group as well."

"What do you need?" Hazama was on-board.

The armoured door of the C&C container vehicle opened as the NBC pressure seals released, the SFG and SR operatives took note of all their high-ranking figures exiting the vehicle which seemed like they had finished up their business. The SFG team approached with Kenzaki to speak with Hazama.

"Lieutenant."

"Sir!"

"I apologize for not informing you about the circumstances but do understand that confidentiality was at its utmost precedence."

"W-We understand, sir."

"Alright, here are your orders." At these words, the SFG team stood to attention to receive them.

"I have posted you here to this FOS (Forward Operating Site), codenamed "Helheim" for an undefinite period. Running this operation will be Furuta Hitoshi, you'll be reporting directly to him as if they were my instructions."

"Oh…." Kenzaki let out of his mouth accidentally after learning the rate of developments.

"What?!" But not as badly as Matoi "Archer", as the last thing he thought would happen.

"Do you have something to voice against my decision, Sergeant?"

"I mean no offense, sir. But I've got several." Before Kenzaki could tell him to back off, he'd already taken a step forward.

"Go on." Hazama accommodated his disputes.

"One, how sure are you he's not secretly on their side!?"

Hitoshi sighed exasperatedly, Hazama almost did the same.

"Dumbass, then why would I bring all this up? Why are you even here?"

"I'm on to you, cook! Don't think I'd follow the flock and-."

"Matoi, shut up!" Kenzaki broke the confrontation as Archer glared Hitoshi's way before giving up.

"Then let's say we follow his orders, what about those people?" He didn't need to say who exactly, but all of the SR operatives turned his way staring dauntingly.

At that statement, Komakado was all the laughs and chuckles.

"Son, these men and women have known him longer than you've been in the SFG. He was their superior officer in charge after all." At this, the rest of the SFG team who had yet to learn what Kenzaki had were just as surprised.

"A little more than three years ago, Hitoshi-kun went by the alias of Raizen Amara, given by me might I add. He was a Lieutanent in Naval Intelligence SRWG, under the Military Intelligence Headquarters' umbrella presently." The more he revealed of Hitoshi's file, the more discomfort he saw on Archer's expression which made him only want to say more that he could without compromising secrecy.

"Hitoshi-kun has been in covert operations spanning from Peru to Kazakhstan, from the Himalayan mountains to the Khmer Jungles. He's fallen self-proclaimed dictators, levelled insurrections, lit the fuse to a local civil war, even reversed an ambush on the group back at our rival groups. And the people he's killed…. Oh, you could only fantasize about in some deluded narcissistic savior complex to come close."

"Sergeant, our dear friend over here is literally "License to Kill". And our superiors were not even grateful he was always there to clean up whatever muck-up or problem their Golden Stallions made a mess of. If he was being paid any better than peanuts compared to lump-sums you gun-monkeys are awarded for every little training exercise for "good" behaviour, we wouldn't be a joke of a military." It now seemed like Komakado was acting unlike himself by picking on Archer for his ignorance.

"Take a good look at these people you've insulted, Sergeant." He pointed to the SR operatives.

"He's saved them on numerous occasions, made them believe in a cause that wouldn't even scoop up the necessary funds to properly run their outfit. You're a walking embarrassment if you call yourself SF, Sergeant." It was at this point that Komakado turned facing his back to Archer, having diss him enough.

"And you were saying I was one to pick on juniors." Hazama mirthfully reminded him as he shrugged in response in a "whatever" kind of way.

"This brat forgot who was Hitoshi-kun's superior. That's like he was laughing at my competence." Although, that was truth to Komakado, their point of views didn't match.

"People make mistakes, he'll work on improving himself to make sure this doesn't happen again. You will, won't you, Sergeant."

"…Uh-..Y-… Yes, sir." Archer struggled to answer as Hazama came to shield him.

"As for your current rank, however. The Sergeant may have a point." A private leading member of the Army, Airforce and Navy that were officers and NCOs, it was not taken on face value.

"Hideyo?" Hazama turned to Komakado who took out a folded piece of paper.

"In light of recent developments, the Ministry of Defence requests Military Intelligence Headquarters for the declassification and reactivation of strategic red asset callsign "Fafnir", the immediate transfer of command to Special Task Force Commander – Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama. All previously attached outfit personnel and equipment will be also be transferred to Red Asset "Fafnir", following reinstatement of commission rank and etc." Komakado began folding the authorization papers as he ended with…

"Signed, Minister of Defense and Special Region Affairs, Taro Kano."

The Defense Minister? Everyone was bewildered by the figure of authority with knowledge and power over these affairs. It explained to Hitoshi who Komakado's main supporter was and why he was willing to stand by him. He was likely also one of the four who read his file, maybe the second.

"So there you have it, Captain Furuta."

"You don't worry about the inter-service transfers papers, I'll manage your Blue to Green. Just think of yourself as part of the Army now." Komakado assured him.

"Hitoshi!" The arrival of a panting Warrior Bunny into their talks called for attention to such urgency.

"Thank you, Parna. You're just in time, they were about to leave soon." He thanked the woman in perfect Imperial which not all of them were as fluent to get pass the interpretation he was thanking her for the effort. He received a red binding book which he in turn held out to the General.

"This is….."

"My history with Orochi, sir. I pictured a day I wouldn't be around to stop them if I failed, waiting for a day when someone would stand up to them. Please try to keep it to yourself and burn it when you've finished." He may not have been confident at conveying his words through speech, however, through writings it was easier and without lose of details.

Hazama reached out to take it when Hitoshi spoke again. "But I warn you first, sir. It might "change" your views towards what you believe. I'm afraid it might even lead to your resignation." It sounded like what was contained behind those leather bindings were atrocities that the Japanese Government in particular had approved of, maybe even authorized.

"Let me be the judge of that." Taking hold of the book, Hazama declared confidently.

"Very well. Sir."

"Of course, wouldn't it be better in the hands of the public press, something like this?" He asked waving it.

"That's the worst place to give to, sir. If you want the reporter to die a horrible death."

"Noted. By the way, would you care to introduce this lady?" Hazama was many things, especially a gentleman who noticed a woman was waiting beside Hitoshi patiently.

"This is Parna, a friend of mine whose been a key factor in what's gotten this operation going. Sir." He introduced her to Hazama.

"Parna, this is General Hazama. Commander of the Jietai forces in this world." He informed her in the local tongue. It was a surprise to her that such a high-ranking officer from the other world had come here of all places, sticking his hand into what drove the restoration effort.

She stepped forwards and gave her crisp salute of a fisted hand over her chest.

"Salutations to you, General. I can't express how grateful we are for your support in this venture and for bringing Hitoshi to us." Hitoshi raised an eyebrow at what she confessed in a sincere voice. Hazama was just standing there, awaiting a direct translation from him.

"She salutes you. And expresses gratefulness to the support you're lending to her people."

"Kansha… Shie.. masu (Grateful), Hazama-san." Parna mimicked Hitoshi's japanese words of that meaning to Hazama, who gave a nod to acknowledge her efforts.

"I hope we can work towards an agreement that best serves both our national interests, Miss Parna." Hitoshi translated Hazama's words to her once more. As it seemed that Hazama thought she was the representative for all the Warrior Bunnies. Technically, she was and wasn't. But Hitoshi figured it wasn't important to correct.

They exchanged a handshake out of formalities sake. Before awaiting pickup via helicopter called over by Yanagida. The inhabitants of Ascension were exposed to a number of perculiarities in just one day. First, moving boxes carrying wonders of another world among more supplies. Now, a flying ark that resembled one of their lunch meals the cook called a hotdog. A subject of their humour as the surprise visit from the Men in Green awaited entry into this long green sausage vehicle.

Hazama exchanged a last word with Hitoshi as the Chinook powered down.

"Captain Furuta. For the sake of travel conveniences, I'm placing you in charge of resource investigation in this region as well."

"…" A side job similar to what his former-superior Itami was already doing.

"You'll take command of Special Region Resource Investigation Team 105 (SRRIT). Since you've established a good relationship with local inhabitants, I trust that the recruiting of local guides wouldn't prove too troublesome."

"No, sir. Although, that's a pretty long name. How bout a little simpler one, like…. Spirit Ten-Five?" Kamo surprisingly whistled impressed that Hitoshi sought efficiency too over the original political name.

"Agreed. Lieutenant, see to the abbreviation amendments."

"Yes, sir. I'll have it sorted out right away. Captain Furuta can come to me in deciding his induction of members." Yanagida was having an absolute blast with making fun of his new appointment. Hitoshi was already thinking about all the times he should've gotten back at him during meal times at Alnus.

"One last thing, Furuta." Hazama said before turning to the helicopter to be brought back to the base by an indirect route

"Sir."

"Take care of my men. Promise me that."

"…. You have my word, sir. From one soldier to another, not a single one will be left behind."

Satisfied by his response, he turned and left. "Good luck, Fafnir."

Kamo followed closely behind with Komakado hitching a ride with the General back to base.

"Knock'em dead, son." He said as he walked pass.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with me." What Hitoshi said stopped him in his tracks.

"No, son. No. You've nothing to be sorry about. What you're doing here, no one asked you to do? No one dared. The same could be said on multiple occasions back when we were Survey and Recon. Look at me, boy." Hitoshi did.

"I'm proud of what you've chosen to become. Proud. I never would've expected that little runt who stowaway to be anything bigger than himself. The boys and girls know it too. Those heroes, out there. Itami and Kenzaki, they're helpless to the monsters that lurk behind the shadows. But the General and me have you, you're all we have against these shadows." He patted Hitoshi on the shoulder after giving his words of encouragement once more. "Remember that. Oh, and you owe me a bottle too." That firebrand Vodka wasn't easy to come by, that's what made it all the more difficult to obtain.

"When this is over." Hitoshi accepted.

"When it's over." Komakado agreed. "Take good care of yourself. Son."

"I will. And get your back treated." Komakado laughed as he walked away. But it wouldn't be the last time he would see of him, that was for sure.

"Right, Furuta. I'll need a list of your members in three days time." Yanagida came to him to discuss applications and paperwork.

"List?"

"Well, you ought to pay them something for their service, right? Denariis or Yen, allowable days of leave, medical benefits, insurance payouts." Yanagida was in a world of his own, seeking those people who were to join him in his Resource Investigation Team.

"The quicker you give them, the faster we can move on track."

"Right, I will. By the way, how's Itami doing?" If Hitoshi had realised what he was in for, he wouldn't have bothered asking Yanagida Akira of S2 Intelligence about Itami's progress. Because it started with a whole lot of complaining dragging on and on. "Itami did this!" or "Itami didn't fill in that!"

"How's the back?" Quickly changing subjects as it didn't seem to end.

"It's alright, I'd be more worried about Delilah though. I dumped a magazine of nine mils into her and yet she walked it off faster than me. Just what are these women made of?" It appeared that Yanagida accepted the fact of the Warrior Bunnies natural recovery rates and resilience, good for a pen pusher to take into account.

"I've a favour to ask you, for when you get back." Of this, Yanagida was interested. He could always use a favour from a field operative.

"From your meeting here, don't mention the name Parna to her."

"Do they know each other?" Hitoshi nodded.

"…. Alright." Yanagida was one of the rare few who didn't ask questions, and that was quite pleasing for Hitoshi.

"In exchange, you could do me a small solid." Because Yanagida was all about the numbers.

"There's word that Prince Zorzal is planning a secret meeting with the Governor-Admiral of Proptor." That was the port city a hundred miles East of the Capital.

"I thought Proptor chose neutrality in this fight." Hitoshi played ignorant. Zorzal had already planned to make use of the main Imperial fleet to assault the Capital City. But his efforts to convince the Governor-Admiral were proving difficult. Very soon, he might pull that trump of his in Hitoshi to win that man and his fleet over.

"Well, our sources say otherwise. They seem convince that Zorzal has some sort of card to play that would make the Governor say yes no matter what." Hitoshi called it.

"I see."

"Yeah, I dunno. Ever since he withdrew from the Capital, I thought his popularity with the cities would plummet. Instead he's been welcomed as a hero, isn't that weird. Something about him being a son of the Gods or walking amongst them and such."

"….."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You're literally attending to the Prince almost every day except now. Aren't you?"

"I'm just a chef, Yanagida. Apart from that, Viscount Herm seems to make it his problem to exclude me from the battle plans as always."

"Hmm." Yanagida accepted that was far as he could reach, of course Hitoshi didn't need to be near Zorzal to know what he was planning. Among the intel leaks from their Legion officers, he had Tyuule report to him via her alias, Iota.

"So, how is Princess Pina and Emperor Molt in Italica? I know its far from what the Capital was, but how are they managing?"

"Oh, no problems at all. In fact, strangely enough we're well working towards acquiring all vital resource rights to the potential oil fields found in Imperial Territory." It was clear that the Pro-Peace faction weren't having a field day of options. Discarding all unnecessary "baggage" to obtain a means of continued rule was all that mattered to Pina at this point. Grateful that Japan wasn't asking them to be their vassals, but equals was too good to be true in her eyes. That's what made her the perfect puppet ruler, she was led on by the carrot at the end of the stick. And Japan got its compliant ally with full mineral rights.

"Good."

"They've just signed it off this Wednesday at the- ahem, Parfait Accords." Yanagida said snickering.

"Parfait accords?"

"Oh yeah, forgot you were undercover. That's just the highlight of the Italica Accords, apart of their demands were recognition of sovereign rights over the Imperil Territories and continued commercial trade, as well as tribute of Parfait ice cream till the old Emperor croaks." Yanagida let it humour him as it did for Hitoshi, but for different reasons.

"The underline of the joke is that Emperor Molt sold his land and rights as a ruler little by little all for a glass of Parfait a day. I think the evening news crafted a caricature out of it too. Funny as hell! Not sure how he learnt about Parfait of all things, must've been a souvenir that Pina brought back. Apparently the demand for ice cream has just skyrocketed as well. The populace hearing Molt's declaration at the accord that it was some kind of "life-giving food". Did they mistake it for a longevity food or something?"

Selling his soul for ice cream. The thought was more than what Hitoshi could take as he laughed insatiably in front of Yanagida who didn't think it would be that funny. Evidentally, it dawned upon him that Hitoshi had in fact something to do with that. He was unaccounted for between Bassoon and the Pro-War Factions' withdrawal after all. But that was all, he had nothing to talk about with Hitoshi.

"Eh? Hitoshi, is that you?" Came yet another person who he would recognise.

Hitoshi recovered to find the most unlikely person to be here. "Takeo? What are doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, weren't you on some kind of assignment behind enemy lines? And me, I'm just here on supply drop duties with Mari."

"Hitoshi." The other one made her presence known.

"Mari."

"Sergeant Kurokawa." She corrected him.

"That's Captain Furuta now, Sergeant." Yanagida corrected her.

""What!?"" The two members of Third Recon said simultaneously.

"Long story, short time. Don't ask." Simply said Hitoshi.

"In fact, don't ask at all. Or you both will never see the light of day again." Hitoshi turned to Yanagida who said this unnecessary sentence.

"… What?- Not your style?"

"No. Please go back to doing what you do best, and please get well." Hitoshi politely dismissed him because he currently could.

"… Alright. I'll go. Good luck, Furuta."

Hitoshi looked towards the chinook as they claimed to be here for a supply drop. Truthfully, three crate bundles were being pushed out by the army aviators while Mari and Takeo were carrying out the smaller crates. One crate Takeo was carrying marked "M112 Comp C4, High Explosives"

"Compliments of the General. In case Prince Zorzal or the "enemy" present an opportunity for your company to use them." Yanagida informed him as he signed off the forms with the Chinook airmen specialists and the helicopter was having a refuelling before take-off.

"What have you been up to, Hitoshi?" Mari asked in a light manner since time wasn't of the essence.

"You know me." He let out a wry smile causing Mari to sigh. "Schadenfreude?" Before she too let out a mischievous expression.

"Schadenfreude." In their exchange, Takeo stood oblivious to the true meaning of that English word which was in fact a German term. Looking at them both, it started getting him thinking about some things.

"Say, Mari. Takeo. How would you like to see some action here?"

Mari let out a laugh, while Takeo was unsure.

"What exactly is going "here" first, Hitoshi? Wherever this is."

Hitoshi only turned around watching the unique inhabitants go about their business, some still watching the activities of the Jietai.

"Are those….. Warrior Bunnies?"

"Is that a village of Warrior Bunnies?!" At this point, he was just showing off. As Takeo exclamations were like a child coming upon a shocking relevation.

"Eight hundred and growing, remnants of the Warrior Bunny Kingdom. And no one to draw a complete anatomy of an entire species uncataloged by any medical institute or researcher. Imagine all the paper thesis one would write and be considered the leader of his….. or her field." He deliberately enticed Mari in what she loved doing and the ambitious ventures she could pursue for a future medical career all to herself in the treasure trove of new discoveries.

There was that look on her that she knew she was being lured and she didn't like it. But she finally yielded. "Ok."

"Ok, who?" Now, Hitoshi was just pushing it.

"… Ok, sir." She struggled to even let out that one word with three letters.

"Yanagida! I'll have these two in my Resource Investigation Team!" He called out, indication to Yanagida as such. The Lieutenant raised his hand and made an ok sign.

"I dunno, Hitoshi…. I-… I really would love to stay but-… but- is that Persia-san?!" By coincidence, Takeo spotted his love in the distance. At around the time of her routine break from work.

"What's she doing here?!" He asked frantically shaking the shoulders of Hitoshi. He had been left wondering where she was back at Italica, when all this while she was actually here.

"Secret stuff, Takeo."

"Muuhhh! That's not fair, Hitoshi! How could you keep this from me, I thought we were bros!?"

"That's why I'm offering for you to stay here. How about it?"

"You betrayed me…. You betrayed me, Hitoshi! Traitor! Traitor!" He wailed not listening to Hitoshi at all, there was something just undescribable about seeing a grown man throwing a childish tantrum.

"Traitor. Traitor. Traitor….." A deadpan Mari repeated as she deemed it necessary to get back at him by annoying the hell out of him. He was starting to look like the mean one now thanks to her efforts.

"Shut up! Alright! How about this?... Persia! Over here!" Persia, ever quick responded to his summons.

"Yes?.. Meow!?- Takeo-san? What are-." Everyone was wondering what everyone was doing here, Hitoshi had heard enough of it and was going to bar any further entry until such time things got settled.

"Takeo, watch!" Hitoshi boomed to get his attention. As he stopped crying himself. "(Sniff)…. What?..."

"Persia-san, Persia-san. Repeat after me, a "cheer up" ritual for Takeo."

"Meow?" She wondered why he repeated her in such a strange manner and in Nihon for that matter.

"Uraniwa ni wa niwa, niwa ni wa niwa niwatori ga iru (There are two chickens in the backyard and two chickens in the front yard)." He spoke this classic tongue twister whilst performing a short Caramelldansen dance. For Persia, this was an easy set of motions and provided it improved Takeo's mood it was worth the try, he did say it was a proper ritual, so she felt no shame in doing it as he had.

"Urameowah meo-wah meowah, meowah meo-wah meowah meowahtori ga iru!" She performed with the exact motions.

"Pft-." Mari turned away as quickly as possible to hide it and seemed like she was shivering. It made Persia wonder if she'd done it incorrectly in any way.

"Was it not correct, Meow?"

"No. It was good. Right, Takeo?"

But said individual was staring at Persia with a blank stare and motionless body, like his spirit had left it. The only telling sign that Hitoshi could tell that he agreed wholeheartedly was by the telling nosebleed trickling from his nostrils. As his brain had somehow achieved inner bliss and lifelong fulfilment at the same time, causing an overload.

"Takeo, you're bleeding, Meow! Here, let me take care of that." Persia wiped his bloodstain nose with a handkerchief.

"Uh! Meow has to get back to work, but will Takeo be alright?"

"It'll be alright, Persia. I'll get Parna to stand in for you."

"Please don't, you know she's been on rotating shifts, Meow."

"I know and I'll make it up to her later, but couldn't you take care of Takeo for just this once? He's a guest here now."

"Well, if Meow insists. Please allow Meow to acquire warm towels for Master Takeo, first."

"Sure, I'll take care of Takeo for the while. And would you please open up the guest accommodations for two?"

"Meow will do it, naturally." Persia confirmed before being about the tasks.

With Takeo still in a rigid locked position, Hitoshi leaned over to whisper into his ear very simple words.

"Wouldn't you like to see more?"

And so, Hitoshi had acquired for himself two Jietai personnel who would assist him through their formation of Resource Investigation Team, Spirit Ten-Five. The two Special Region members would of course be Kir and Parna. But Hitoshi wouldn't look for resources like his counterpart teams were doing, travelling around the countryside in search of minerals.

No. On his next intended step towards the Kingdom Ascension, he would seek to learn and master the ways of Mythical Metal forgings the likes which the people of Earth had never seen before. To provide the restoration with steel edge unique to the Kingdom and would ensure their future spanning dominance as a power to be reckoned with.

Metal that would put even the imported 21st century firearms in its place. Wieldy, Indestructible and forge-worthy. Only one such alloy existed in the Special region and was unique to it. A metal alloys said to be the secret of the gods that had been misplaced upon the mortal realm. A metal that only Gods or the Dwarves knew how to forge.

Hitoshi "Fafnir" Furuta would forge the Legendary Adamantite for the Restoration.

* * *

Author's Notes:

On Special Region Metallurgy

I mentioned a while back that Hitoshi's pseudo-blade knife was made from a fictitious Dragon Steel without explanation or story other than falling into his hands from a dead chef during the cook off.

For standardization sake, in light of the contribution this metal will have on the story, I've decided to make it synonymous with the rare fictional forge enchanted metal known as Adamantite. Canonically mentioned in the story dozens of times without significant effective. (Sometimes it makes me wonder if the author put any attention to detail in his story at all. Among other things.)

Adamantite: A processed form of metal as steel is to raw iron. Significantly stronger than sword-grade steel and possibly even Earth steel alloys without weight penalties. A unique trait of empowerment via enchantment, makes it the one metal that can't be replicated on a magic-null Earth.

Because of its complex ritualistic process, it is limited to the builds of several legendary weapons (Some of which were made bedding for the Flame Dragon from its victories over its would-be slayers, as pointed out by the Dark Elves in that arc)

Of course, when medieval weapons in a fantasy setting are concerned. There's no one who dabble better in the riddles of steel better than the Dwarves. Will also be the sole makers of Adamantite weaponry for this fanfic.

Adamantite examples:

Rory's Halberd Axe (evident for cutting through Dragon Scale said to be equivalent to Tungsten Carbide)

Captain Amer- Kir's Shield (from the mountain temple ruins)

Hitoshi's pseudo-blade (keepsake from Chef Dunios)

Giselle's Scythe (having fought on par with Demi-God Rory)

Yao's uncut precious rock? (Some sources say it's a gem while others said it was an ore, not sure on this one)

K*********** sword

Demi-god Mabel Forn's Blood Sword (Core metal)

*Fuji Tokushima – Protagonist of Gate: Weigh Anchor (Thought it fun to add him in the story before his time.)


	22. Chapter 21 - Breaking an Adamantine Fate

Author's notes:

Finished exams, last written ones too. Now onto finding placements...

* * *

The Imperial Army under the banner of those who believed war against the otherworldly invaders was righteous, marched out through the arch of triumph in the city of Telta. Heads held up high with pride and confidence, fully replenished cohorts supplied and equipped with weapons and armour freshly forged from the best foundries Telta had to offer. Today was the first of many days they met the challenge head-on, to take back their world. The onlookers gave their undying support in the form of garlands tossed at their feet and wishes for a swift and decisive victory.

Here in Telta, they hadn't encountered the Japanese and so believed the treacherous and terrifying stories of the Men in Green from the Crown Prince's point of view. People only wanted to believe what they wanted. Tyuule had learnt that long ago and it remained true till the end of time.

But while Zorzal and his entourage took point in leading their legions onwards to Proptor and Italica respectively, Tyuule remained behind. On the prince's orders, of course.

Her quill worked furiously against the parchments despite her relaxed position. Within the private suite in the Grand Hotel, she didn't have to be constantly bugged by Zorzal's urges or of the Oprichninas' ineptitude. The Oprichnina operations had been left in their entirety to Dulles, the commanding Oprichiki officer. While lacking in intelligence and quite cowardly from Tyuule's assessment, he was sufficient enough for barking at the lower echeleons to keep their work going.

As for her role here, she had been left to close the books on their finances here in Telta while they went on their merry crusade to their utter demise. That and to collect Furuta from his backwater territory for negotiations with the Governor-Admiral of Proptor. The latter of which had adamantly refused Zorzal's call to arms and remained neutral to all sides, only serving to increase the Crown Prince's frustrations.

The Governor-Admiral's fleets were paramount to the ruse plan they had developed, and by not participating could lead to their complete failure. When Zorzal was desperate, he turned to two of his most important chess pieces to solve all his problems for him. That being Tyuule herself and Furuta, the God of Cookery. He had really led himself to believe that after the confrontation with the Goddess Hardy, as long as Furuta was beside him, he was invincible. She could only imagine the face ridden with despair that plastered his face when he realized Furuta was against him the entire time.

That being said, convincing a fickle Goddess was one thing, dealing with a competent bureaucrat whose alignments were to the state was another. The port citys' Governor-Admiral fell into such a category unfortunately, as he was after all a war hero from the last civil war. Of successfully vanquishing a coup led by Zorzal's elder cousin. An event that was wiped from the records, but one Zorzal had never forgotten, for it was his attempt to usurp the throne that inspired the former.

This would require serious mediation and diplomacy skills on her end rather than Furuta's cooking. Although, his culinary skills would prove useful at creating the desired atmosphere and opening where she could best strike a deal with the Fleet Master. Thankfully, her membership to the Mycenaean Court would grant her the necessary backing and intel from Proptor itself to aid in her mission.

"My lady, it's Yam." Knocking on the door to announce her presence, Tyuule beckoned her in.

"Come in, what is it?" With her consent, a Dragonoid in a revealing warrior's leather bodice entered her quarters respectfully.

"I've just received word from concierge, they say that the carriage you've arranged for is on its way. Shall I assist in packing your belongings, my lady?" Tyuule gave her consent with a nod.

"Mmm. Please do, I'm almost done as well."

The woman carried out her task. Even though there was little Tyuule could call her belongings, she had been receiving an entire wardrobe of well-made clothing sent to her suite on every alternate day. At first, she thought this was Alpha's doing. But a gift card had been wedged between every parcel that came her way.

"Speaking of arrivals from concierge, I've collected another parcel from that fellow "Furuta"."

Signed by none other than yours truly.

"I-… Is that so?"

"Heh…." The dragonoid attendant took no provision to hide her smirk especially at the way she immediately reacted to hearing that.

"Do you perhaps have something to say, Yam De Gurcia?" Tyuule asked in a straight and sharp tone.

"Nothing, My lady. Only curious to see how this person looks like in real, I can only imagine what a charmer he is." She said casually shrugging her shoulders.

"…" Tyuule recognized this pattern of answers, but this time she wouldn't fall for it.

Yam had gotten quite close to her despite being her employer, still she was far from someone she'd entirely trust every thought she had. She had been employed as a high-profile bodyguard. An excellent service record of satisfied clients owed this to her innate abilities to detect traps and assailants ahead of time thanks to her keen senses. Topping it off with herculean strength that aided her in fighting off those who thought they could just walk up and take the life of her clients.

She once had an exclusive clientele, not usually available to any save the influential and privileged. But her eagerness to get hooked with Syndicate benefits using her abilities gave Janus in-turn one of many powerful assets such as herself from all corners of the city. In fact, the very concept of the Syndicates' merit system appealed to even the everyday civilians who were lucky to catch even a rumor of supply and demands. Rewards for occupational loyalty, good qualities in reliable services that weren't held back by personal background and status. Such a simply order of merit-based work attracted the attention of those eager to escape their existing status in a mainstream society that blocks rising through the ranks aside from special cases of heroism in military campaigns or the purchasing of title through exorbidant amounts of money and a minimal required influence.

The syndicate had a fearful rising power that would inevitably take political power from monarchies at their weakest to be the true puppeteer who pulled strings of the world stage. Tyuule believed this was possible after working with so many assets and enjoying the conveniences her new connections gave her. But one question eluded her, why of all times did Janus chose to reveal itself now? Was it to do with Alnus Gate opening? Or was there something more sinister going on with them. Particularly, the absence of an origin. No one till now had known of their existence, it couldn't be that they were a new organisation, could it? To have such deep roots into each city its branches reached out to could only be achieved within many generations of foundations. Unless…..

Could the true face of Janus have come through the Gate as the Japanese had?

Yam had said something interesting about the organisation once. She mused that the Syndicate was in the form of a Hydra as opposed to most traditional hierarchies. Cut one head and a few others would take its place in almost an instant. Making it difficult to track and destroy its leadership, and all the while keeping its key members representing its "heads" in check.

"I think I will take a bath before I go." All these thoughts, she wished to drown them away as they served no purpose in her ventures.

"A wise decision, my lady." Yam notioned to some servants along the halls to make preparations by heating the waters, arranging for the scented candles and bath salts as was expected of such prestige in the Grand Hotel.

That would take a little time to prepare, in the meantime, a curious gift awaited her on the table where Yam had left it with a card stuck to it.

"Is this it?" The parcel seemed lighter than usual and soft. Opening the card, it wrote without formality….

To Tyuule,

Or should I be calling you Iota, I know it's necessary for secrecy when you arrive here in Ascension Glade.

Many things have changed since your kinswomen first showed up. For one, some colour has returned to their complexion and eyes. I've occasionally been pestered into sharing what I know about you with them. What you like, what's your favorite foods and thing to do, that kind of stuff. From what they know, you're their benefactor and they eagerly await your arrival. I hope you'll forgive me in advance for making up a story about a facial disfigurement, I have something in this package to address it along with instructions. I'm not sure how many would recognize you from way back, but I'd rather not take unnecessary risks.

How are you doing, right now? I hope you're eating well and aren't spending long hours up all night. At very least, I can assure you you'll get to enjoy as many varieties of meals as I can cook up during your stay. I have many things to show you over here that'll be a huge contrast from the norms in the company of the Crown Prince. Hopefully this would seem more of a holiday than a task as both Janus and the Prince have made you perform. Just know that you can count on me if anything seems difficult. After all, it was and will be both of us that made these impossible things happen.

Your friend and accomplice,

Hitoshi Furuta

A familiar scent of citrus from the candied fruit he always made permeated from the card as she took a whiff of it out of curiosity.

"Is that card really that appealing, My Lady?" Tyuule was caught in the act by her bodyguard once more.

"I like the essence of fruit, that is all."

"Mmm. Sure."

Yam didn't buy it, but Tyuule wouldn't continue entertaining her bodyguard's mischief. Unravelling the ribbons that held the box together, she lifted the cover to discover the reason for its lightness. There was clothing folded neatly within the package, several different sets all serving a different purpose. This was what Hitoshi left for her to conceal her facial features from her brethren?

She surmised that at least she would have something to wear comfortably along the trip without fear of being recognized by anyone. A servant came to inform her that the bath was ready, so she accompanied said serf to the bathing area. The bathhouse was a common feature used by the guests of the hotel. But they were only available through appointment and used by a single person for the hour he or she specified. Even so, the bathing space was ludicrously large. A span of two guest suites and complimented by a pool of lukewarm waters mixed with perfumed rose petals, guaranteed to flush away any bodily odours. Elaborate sculptures that were designed to sprinkle water from whatever appendage was grafted onto the solid granite within the fountain that dominated the pool as its centerpiece. She had never seen a more extravagant icon of vanity here than anywhere else.

As usual, she dispersed the waiting wash servants who were part of this hotel feature. As she was unused to having others tend to her, at least after all those years in captivity. The last time someone did something like that was due to ceremonious conduct as a sacred figurehead. She was no longer that person, she never be their queen ever again. Nor did she want to.

She had a yearning for a future away from all of this pain, intentionally brought about by Hardy's suggestions that still echoed into the recesses of her mind. Such desires were stronger in her than it had ever been before, when she still had the burdens of leadership long ago or despair only months before. It indeed robbed her of her own individuality, even though she performed her role and duties to the utmost of her abilities, even going beyond the call. But it wasn't enough to turn the tides of inevitability.

The Volgia Bunny Kingdom was destined to fall, she had long accepted this fact. With no immediate diplomatic relations to the Empire to smooth things out, nor military alliances with neighbouring kingdoms to stave their Legions off. Having once owned the grassland territories near the Eastern borders of the Empire, they should have foreseen the ambitions of Imperial expansion sooner. Traditions and arrogance had blinded them to foreign affairs. Now those lands became unrecognizable, courtesy of the Imperial Colonists who recultivated the land to grow masses of grain and produce to supply to the entirety of the empires' realm.

That shouldn't have been of any consequence to her or her kind as they'd lost the right to live in those ancestral lands. But now, they had what Tyuule considered a second chance for her brethren in Hitoshi's supposedly barren territory. Personally, these people no longer had any meaning to her, just as she meant little to them, perhaps she still did to them as an object for revenge. Regardless, deep down, she feared not encountering them but being confronted over her sins. How ironic, all that courage and valour she once possessed were now gone at the odds of a mere facing of the truth, how did she become such a shrivelling coward?

(Splash)

She struck the reflection of her imagine in the water in such a manner that it reflected her present character. As it reminded her of all those years of helplessness at the mercy of a despot, every lash or smothering he made her endure to his fancy. The pain she felt in that moment was as if those cuts and bruises were still there as the water seared her wounds. But these were pale in comparison to phantom pains which haunted her even in her dreams. There was no affliction like the one two parties had bestowed upon her. The first being her own people who believed Zorzal over her, but Tyuule had come to accept she had some blame to rest on her end as well for overestimating their understanding. The second party was by far the most gut-wrenching, as she endured the same kind of despair twice by the very same person. This man was the Hero of Alnus, Itami Youji. Contrary to his dimwitted appearance, his presence had an unusual aura of fortune at his side and those who followed him. It was as if some devil or deity were deliberately high rolling his fate dice.

Was it selfish of her to believe that those with her were destined to share such a fate as Noriko had? Itami Youji certainly popped that bubble of reality-… no, he distorted it at his own convenience. The day that Noriko was rescued and only her was the day she told herself that she could only trust herself. Then, as if to rub the salt into her healing wounds, he appeared again. This time to save Princess Pina, in front of her yet again. It was as though he were a scale of fate, delivering all those fair and innocent maidens off to salvation and deliberately missing her out. Almost as if he was indirectly saying she was unworthy of being saved and left to damnation.

Tyuule had often contemplated on how to incorporate Itami Youji into her plans for revenge, but every formulation in her head ended with the same result. Bouro had once sent his associate, Pied Piper to assassinate the mage in his group only to fail horribly. Even if she were to somehow kill or kidnap the mage, Rory Mercury was always nearby. It was even more difficult to achieve any semblance of hurt on these people than her whole orchestrated plan against the Empire itself. However, leaving them to their own devices was just as troublesome as their interference was just as big a thorn in her side.

An irregular, that's what he was through and through. Although, Tyuule was not the slightest bit afraid of him if he did appear before her, for Itami Youji wasn't the only irregular out there. She had one on her side as well.

She had Furuta.

In all honesty, she had her doubts ever since Furuta left. The land given to him through the machinations of two factions he had to work with and its resources, the feat itself was no different from turning precious jewels from pebbles or water into wine. With Furuta's ability to break fate in the most unassuming way possible, she believed in that for a fact.

Yet deep down, she trusted in him to fulfil his promises. She felt like she was demanding the absurd off him for almost nothing in return, she even felt shamelessly gratified about it. Was this the feeling of relying on someone? Would he go so far as to destroy this world and remake it anew for her? Such dark thoughts, she quickly banished from her mind. She didn't want to lose the only true friend she'd made in so long. That is why she was able to let this hatred for Itami Youji go.

Did they know each other, she often wondered? Noriko had once mentioned cities with towering gray concrete dwellings known as "Apato" (Apartments). In their capital alone, there were fourteen million citizens. That was an alien number that was roughly four hundred times that of the Saderan Capital City. What were the odds?

"Ascension Glades….."

She had heard from a previous correspondence that this was the name they settled on for this settlement. There were indeed many obstacles which Furuta had to surpass alone, even if the Japanese Government had their hand in this restoration effort. She didn't even want to consider what they were going to ask in return for their assistance, no aid from them could possibly be an irreparable charity.

That was why Tyuule made her own preparations before her trip to Ascension Glade, it wasn't that she didn't trust Furuta to do the job properly, it was just that she wished to put every available resource into ensuring a successful transition. Even if it was technically the Syndicates' resources. After all, no one had ever tried to bring a fallen kingdom from the ashes, successfully that is.

With her body cleansed of fatigue and discomfort, she was ready for whatever awaited her in the settlement of Ascension Glades. Left the bathing area in but a towel to cover herself to a changing room where female servants awaited her with the clothing sent to her. Having been instructed by Yam in the proper wearing procedure while she freshened up, Tyuule let the servants do their job just this once while learning for herself.

Tyuule departed earlier than her appointed duration as there was no reason to waste time. With her mind and body cleansed of fatigue and discomfort, she was ready for what awaited her in that little patch of land that would serve as Hitoshi's little kingdom. The thought humoured her for some time as she returned to her room suite in nothing but a towel wrap. Leaving the bath servants in distress with her eccentric ways. She didn't care what others thought, if they wanted to see her body then look, if not then don't. The leers and thoughts of these rabble were always the same. The only difference in their attitude now was her influence and her money, she was the hotels' patron, and their patrons were god.

Laid out on the bed neatly arranged were the garments recently gifted to her for her in advance by her bodyguard. She hadn't noticed it initially until wearing it that the fabric was unbelievably soft, its colour though dull gray had such contrast and gloss she didn't know what kind of dye could do that. There was also a trim of heavy-set regal purple accompanied by a pattern that resembled a blossoming flower. The quality of this clothing was clearly on-par with Royalty, yet it kept to a very modest and unshowy style that spoke much of how she wanted to be interpreted by her peers. Could such fabrics exist here, or could it have its origins stemming from another world?

"H-.. How does it look?"

She asked of Yam who was a better judge of fashion than she was. Her attire consisted of an unusual long-sleeved day gown accompanied with a silken headscarf and facial veil. Said apparel had genuinely concealed almost every part of modesty including and more importantly her face. Yam stared at her with a look of surprise and a nodding head before saying….

"Was about to say what a pity for covering all your nice proportions, but actually…. Not bad, really. It even feels like you give off a whole different vibe too!" She expressed with much enthusiasm.

"Oh? And what vibe would that be?" A mirthful Tyuule inquired.

"Like a priestess- no-nono…. like an heiress of some powerful wealthy clan?" Tyuule was caught off guard from her praises as this was the last impression, she thought her disposition would exude. Could this be Furuta's doing? That can't be. She must have read too much into the moment.

"Or a queen?" Tyuule added in as a mere joke.

"You sure could've fooled me." Yam did not realise the significance of her honesty on her client internally. Because it only made her conclude that this had indeed been Hitoshi's doing and what sort of imagine he was pre-establishing for her in the settlement. Not just in the fabricated descriptions of her they'd picture, but to meet those expectations in reality.

Tyuule felt warmed to his efforts even from leagues away. To put such attention to detail, she couldn't help but think it could only be Furuta. To think he was trying to project her in that image.

"Hmmmm….." The Dragonoid protector stared at her suggestively.

"W-What?" For some reason Tyuule felt embarrassed under that gaze.

"Just too strange." Yam started musing inquisitively before she grinned as if she came to an epiphany.

"You expect me to believe this is just some accomplice of yours, giving you gifts for a lady."

"What's wrong with that?" Tyuule made a rush to justify herself for no reason at all other than to express how untrue her words were to Yam.

"The last time you received an ornate knife."

"For protection." She replied without hesitation.

"Then who about that pair of sapphire bracelets?" Yam was pushing beyond her professional boundaries, but Tyuule wasn't one to walk away when being challenged.

"Those? Hmph! Don't you know? All senior-level female syndicate members have them as proof of identity. But what would Yam know? You're still only grade one plus." Tyuule purposefully added a fake "ohohoho" manner of laughter at her in an attempt to frustrate Yam.

Her bodyguard physically recoiled at just how unlike her host was to be so endeavoured to switch topic that she persisted in this banter unyielding.

"I'm not finished…." She said with great effort as testament to how potent that last remark was on her from her client. Tyuule just chuckled as if she'd already won the battle, but Yam was going to ensure she lost the war.

"Then do tell me….. what sort of "accomplice" also sends undergarments?" She bit down the hurt and said it.

"Hueh?" Tyuule let out a weird sound that interrupted her triumph from having not expected such a question.

"Don't mistaken that for professional courtesy now, My Lady. Those fabrics had unreal softness, yes? But they were also tight fitting, even now you've not given a single complaint of slack or too tightly fit. Does make one wonder how this "accomplice" of yours knows your exact three sizes?" Yam's canines could be seen from her wolf-like smile.

Upon realizing this for herself, the vibrant hue of red overlapped her pale cheeks and grew in brilliance. Beyond not having a retort, this was the first time she took note of that.

"Unless…. Some form of physical contact has been made. Am I right or am I right?" Yam exclaimed as she invaded Tyuule's personal space to whisper this. She had gone too far in teasing the former to find out what sort of reaction she would give beyond hiding her face with the palms of her hands.

"…..-ating….."

"Sorry?" Yam couldn't quite catch her murmured response and tilled her ear her way.

A dead air hung around her client as she removed her hands to reveal an unmoved expression, it was then that Yam realized she was too late to stop the inevitable.

"I said, lowering your evaluation rating…."

"Begging, my lady! Anything but that!" Her bodyguard went beyond yielding to groveling on the floor in an undignified way, even cried at her feet.

All the more reason to forgive her, Yam figured. However, Tyuule wasn't naïve to fall for such a simple guilt trip. And continued to play around with her one weakness. Of all the things Yam would courageously stand up to, armed assailants, robbers, highly skilled assassins. The one thing she couldn't stand being was not moving up on her membership ratings. And with Tyuule's evaluation alone for her standing in the Syndicate could potentially elevate her two grades up as a promotion. It was both Tyuule's means of giving incentive and threatening her.

As this charade was going on, a valet from downstairs knocked on her door. Informing her that all luggage had been packed in the carriage awaiting her departure. Tyuule thanked the hotel staff with a few denarii as tips before turning back to her sorry excuse for a bodyguard companion.

-So shameless!- She thought as Yam did everything unbecoming of her character. Although, Tyuule felt sorry for threatening her so harshly over a mere teasing, she shouldn't have gone there first.

"Inspect the carriage and I'll reconsider."

Her mercy had released Yam from her fears as she swiftly carried Tyuule's remaining hand luggage containing important documents downstairs to the carriage.

It was time for them to leave Telta behind.

Out of sight, Tyuule had one more look at the bronze mirror that casted a shining doppelganger of her current appearance. Out of that scanty uniform she used to wear around Zorzal, Yam was right, who was this woman before her? Then a weird and absent thought just had to capture in her head during the moment.

-Is this how Furuta sees me?-

The gown did not feel too stuffy thanks to the unusually breathable fabric, yet it couldn't match the rate which her body was irrationally heating up. She was only too relieved Yam wasn't around to see it then start a part two to their useless bantering. She ran her hand down the length of her arm to experience what it felt like from underneath this fabric smoother than linen. It was certainly not obtainable even within the centre of the Imperial civilization. To what great lengths did he go to get it, what costs did he fulfil or were these just common materials over there in Japan? Do ordinary folk live like princes and princesses down there? But then, why were those hands so rough? Tyuule recalled her last meeting with Furuta, during the only physical contact he gave in the form of a pat. Those callus-ridden hands were evidence of his efforts and suffering in order to achieve his humble goal of opening a restaurant. He was always the first to wake up and last to retire as he fed more mouths than her former-tribe elders prepared the meals on behalf of the tribe. It was also a daily affair for him, without so much as a complaint escaping his lips. That was affirmation to his experiences and disciplined mind. No one who lived like royalty could ever have these qualities.

"Am I that queen to you?"

No one answered the query which was meant more for herself. Tyuule left the suite and out onto the lobby where a fully enclosed and lavished coach with coachmaster stood by the open carriage door to welcome her in. The hotel manager had come out to send her off with all the compliments and hospitality they could give to the influential party; her.

She boarded without saying a word nor sparing another glance, they worshipped her only for her title and money that was clear as day. So no regards needed to be reciprocated. Tyuule rested back against the cushioned interior while the coachmaster swung the reins to move the carriage.

"Wine for My Lady?" Her bodyguard who had been quietly snacking on the amenities provided quickly sourced for nearby spirits to fill the goblet.

"I'm not thirsty, you have it." And Yam did without a second thought, she truly was tactless. Even if she was prized for her skills.

Tyuule no longer dwelled on innocent thoughts. She had an objective to fulfil in Ascension Glades first, and then her main priority task relayed by Zorzal. she had the task of bringing Furuta personally to the port city of Proptor within twelve days. Where the Grand Imperial Armada required swaying.

Zorzal had given her no clear detail on what to expect of the Governor-Admiral who Furuta was to persuade. Only that he was "an odd bird", colourfully expressing the former's eccentricity, with added disgust to his exclamation to add.

What the syndicate sources added to what she already knew could only tell the vaguest of details concerning Governor-Admiral Adonis Tutulus. A former grand admiral of the Imperial Armada who conquered much of the Southern Archipelago into new Imperial Colonies and single-handedly revitalized maritime commerce over the Blue Sea. Thus, his honorary promotion to Governor of Proptor. If each Imperial member, Pina, Diabo and Zorzal represented a pillar of their Empire, then Adonis Tutulus was the very foundation which they rested upon. Without him, their idea of an Empire was nothing more than a living joke. Pina would have only the territories of Italica to manage the whole Empire where she couldn't draw sufficient military might or influence from. As for the other two princes, there was no need to even mention its inevitable collapse.

Trade profits, developed infrastructure, strong influence with nobility and merchants alike, an army of soldiers protecting the ports and merchant ships, fleets of warships that could easily crush a rebellion once more. The Governor-Admiral was in no shortage of what Crown Prince Zorzal or Princess Pina could provide. The latter of which had reportedly failed to establish amiable relations, let alone a dialogue. The rumors were saying that the Governor-Admiral thought she was selling too much of the Empire to the otherworldly invaders, making her nothing more than a puppet ruler. Which in Pina's case was true, even if she nor Japan mentioned it. In fact, he could easily become his own reigning monarch of the Seas. However, his loyalties lay with Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, or did it? No one could truly say what went on in the Governor-Admiral's head. Adonis Tutulus was a master of bureaucracy and statecraft as he was a war hero and patriot

"So the right answer would be to give him something he has never known…." She monologued in Yam's presence, but the latter was used to it by now.

In other words, bring to him something that few would have the privilege to enjoy. That was something only Furuta could pull off and by now, the name God of Cookery should have reached the port city.

Tyuule realized that she had nothing to worry about until such time. This coachmaster had promised on his honour to reach their destination by two days time. Until then, she could relax and enjoy the scenery. Closing her eyes without another scroll to read or parchment to endorse, she could for once be at liberty to do nothing.

What awaited her beneath those blue mountains under starstreak?

Tyuule couldn't care if it really was barren as Crown Prince Zorzal had made it out to be. Hitoshi Furuta, her friend, accomplice, and companion. Would reshape it with his hands and create something beautiful out of it.

Just as he reshaped her spirit.

* * *

The appearance of the Japanese soldiers did little to shake the routine of the inhabitants of Ascension Glades. The only real difference was that construction projects moved at an accelerated rate thanks to the machinery they brought with them. Power lifters, cranes, 4x4 utility trucks, tractors with all the right land cultivating blades. Within the span of a few days, they had completed a makeshift clinic for Kurokawa, a primitive street lamp lighting system throughout the settlement power coming directly from a waterwheel by the stream which doubled as a grinding mill. An unusual project had also just been completed the day before, an adventure playground. Built specifically for the children, both human and Warrior Bunny residents so they wouldn't waste their childhoods in idle. Much of these concept designs and structural engineering review was collectively managed by the ever-silent Bjorn. Once an honours graduate in Civil Engineering. Such projects earned them the appeal of the populous, young and old. These acts of theirs were contrary to how the soldiers of the Empire would have behaved. Instantly oppressing them, looting, raping and pillaging when heads were turned. So, they were quick to warm to the Soldiers of Japan who had a mission to protect their way of life under the influence of Lady Iota through Furuta. The Warrior Bunnies quickly learnt the characters of the men and women who served the Japanese Country beyond the gate and accepted them as part of their everyday community.

Curiously, in their findings, there were two different groups amongst the garrison force stationed here, two different clans from the context of the inhabitants. One was the more recognizable Jaysdeef soldiers, wearing the familiar green-brown dotted pixel uniforms. While the other wore a darker tiger-stripe pattern of uniform similar to Vietnam-era Snake Eaters. That clan who was in larger numbers called themselves the SR Group, but was mispronounced as "Aesir Group" by concidence.

Ironic considering where their callsigns were derived from as it helped unintentionally differentiate the SR operatives from SFG 'Fuyuki'. The "clan" chief of the jaysdeef clan to their knowledge was Kenzaki whose warname was Saber. While the Aesir chief was led by a man with a warname of Ymir. It was clear as day that they had rivalries going on between their members, but it all concluded whenever the steward involved himself in their arguments and disputes.

While language remained a distinct barrier for further relations, they were quick to notice the respect/fear they had for Furuta. Which immediately led the older and wiser of their lot to believe that the cook was not as simple as he made himself out to be, even if his aura exuded no show of strength, the image was as clear day that he was their overlord.

And so, it was rare to see both "Clans" come together for a singular purpose like they had this morning at the common eating area, the males to be exact. It was quite a surprise to see their ecstatic expression when word was passed around that a hot spring was reported to be located just off in the salt marshes where kelp was harvested for mulch and animal feed. Measurements had been made to discern if the water properties in that area were safe for use and came back positive on their chemical tests. They sat together and shared their views towards the immediate construction of this bath they called "onsen" in their language. Some expressed a desire for a traditional setup with stone and bamboo for ambience. While others thought an enclosed bath was just as well since it isolated the sulphate odours of the marsh.

As such, the Japanese Soldiers had preoccupied themselves with bringing the materials over to complete a boardwalk directly to the hot spring site for ease of moving the heavy construction loads over soft terrain. All the while chirping the same phrase regardless of their unit or the construction job assigned to them in two words repeatedly.

" ~ Mixed Bath…. Mixed Bath…. ~ "

While oblivious in the eyes of the Warrior bunny inhabitants who were quite interested in this hot spring bath the Japanese kept talking about, on the other hand, a few women were not pleased. Mainly the human females among the tradesmen and their wifes as well as Kurokawa unsurprisingly. They started petitioning for segregation almost immediately to which Hitoshi had yet to respond, or rather avoided answering.

Giving an indirect notion that he was on the guys' side even though he really wasn't. A complete contrast to Fenrir who was for the mixed bath arrangement even though she was female, one could only guess that she wanted it that way for the same reason the men wanted it which was quite disturbing to some.

Hitoshi let things run their course like it was of no consequence and prepared himself for another shipment of refugees who arrived by carriage convoy. Hitoshi stood in face to face with the new arrivals who'd come on his invitation without hesitation.

"I am the steward Furuta Hitoshi, on behalf of Lady Iota I welcome you all to Ascension Glades." He gave his routine big welcoming speech to every new group that entered the settlement. Giving the same amount of courtesy to both Warrior Bunny migrants and refugees, as it came to his attention that a small minority hadn't been enslaved due to being absent from the Warrior Bunny homeland during its fall. He was aware of the problems this could bring and tried to remind them that they were all equal. After all, it is human nature to assume that suffering is universal, this clearly applied to the other not-so-different humanoid species.

Beside him were Persia, Mamina and Parna. Who each had their own roles to play. Persia guided them to the central pavilion for home registry and housing allocations. Parna distributed supplements and checked for any signs of ailments or sicknesses among the group as it was better to identify it now than when they congregated with the others. Mamina, just did Mamina sort of things in her own happy-go-lucky way. Which had gotten more out of control apparently from Persia's perspective due to the absence of Head Maid Kaine to discipline her, Hitoshi doubted he needed to stand in.

Although, the Warrior Bunnies weren't the only ones coming in. Several tradesmen of different species who were all invited here due to having a unique set of skills had also come along. Each came in with an invitation letter with the seal of a dummy enterprise of the Syndicate, signed and endorsed by Tyuule. Hitoshi extended the same greetings and hospitality to them as did his companions. The convoy was the largest yet at over a hundred heads, but Operative Alvis had checked their IDs at the sentry post, so they were fine. Or so Hitoshi thought at first until his eyes landed on a particular bunch of Warrior Bunnies. From their tattered cloaks and close group huddling, it was clear that they'd come in as liberated refugees.

"…."

They looked around curiously as would anyone coming here, but their movements seemed more purposeful than awed. Hitoshi did a head count and identified an "alpha" among that group, a Warrior Bunny without an earmark but looked in just as bad a shape, being severely malnourished. This alpha had short light brown hair with a Viking-style braiding reminiscent of a warrior and had eyes to match her exterior.

Eyes that burned with a sheen of razor-edge through blood and gore, this person was fresh off a battlefield somewhere before coming here. That Warrior Bunny felt a set of eyes upon her and looked in his direction with a glare intended to send his eyes turning. But as her eyes lined up upon his, the opposite happened to her.

"There are a few strong ones this time." When Parna said strong she meant in mental fortitude, as she walked to his side after giving handouts of water and supplements dispensed by Mari.

"That one…" Hitoshi notioned to the one he'd been looking at this entire time without even pointing.

"It's rare for you to take interest in one in particular." Was she taking it the wrong way?

"Watch her." Hitoshi quickly remedied that with the tone of caution and a certain look that Parna recognised.

Parna's immediate response was a serious look.

"Yes."

By then, Hitoshi was about to return when his eyes caught notice of someone in the crowd who had also taken notice of him. Said person was hard to miss even though he was roughly half everyone's height.

They stood face to face, while the crowd was guided onwards for a short tour of the amenities in settlement.

"I was starting to think nothing could dissuade you."

"Boy'o, if I didn't follow me principles by keeping to me word, I'd be no better than the likes of you." The surprisingly short individual replied with a frank but gruffy voice.

"Thanks for coming." All he could do was be frank in return.

"Happy to be here." Dwarf Blacksmith Kugel shook hands with him.

The Warrior Bunny who Hitoshi had noted turned her head back to look in his direction cautiously.

"What's the matter, sister?" Her accompanying brethren asked.

"Be on the look out, there are hunters among these men." Her remark was being scoffed lightly with a humourous snicker.

"Come now, sister Frau. It cannot be that bad, apart from those at the sentry I doubt it would be as difficult a task." Another of her brethren chipped in with optimistic views towards their assessments.

But she felt differently, at least at that moment she exchanged glances with that "steward" or whoever he claimed to be.

"That man is dangerous."

Because when she stared at him with intimidating aura, an abyss stared back at her.

* * *

Kugel had accepted his opening as forge master, it was indeed a good day for him in accelerating his plans to combat Orochi and Zorzal's pro-war faction simultaneously. Leaving behind his private enterprise in the mess that was the Imperial Capital. It was a surprise to him though that he brought his extended family members along, his niece Mirya, his sister, Kugel's brother-in-law and the latter's side of the family. But it was a welcoming sight to have more than one Dwarf smith who was equally as competent as Kugel himself. Hitoshi personally brought them on a tour around the place so as to make them comfortable with their surroundings.

Mirya had dashed off on her own to join the children when the adventure playground entered sight. Her mother accompanied her and broke off from the group of Dwarf men as they were on to the next site of their tour. Hitoshi gave them special access to the armskote(armoury) managed by operative Sindri who was the armorer of small-arms weaponry in their possession. There was also a wide area cordoned off to act as a firing range in tandem to the weapons cache. Allowing the combatants to sight in their guns or simply to practice.

At first, they were unmoved by the construction of the firearms and how it couldn't be used like swords or clubs even. Fragile, they called it as they passed it around unconvinced that these weapons could be as frightening as the Imperial Legions had described them.

"We'll start with the personal defense weapons then, shall we?" Sindri had arranged a showcase of small-arms on a table at the range where targets were placed.

(Bang)(Bang)(Bang)

The discharge of smokeless powder gave their stout hearts a jolt.

"Browning Hi-power, nine-millimetre, 13-round double stack. Portuguese surplus." Sindri placed said handgun back on the table as he had just put three near holes into a dummy wearing legionairre plate.

"FN FNC assault rifle, five point five-six, 30-round magazine capacity. Pindad made."

(Babababababaam)

Sindri let the weapon speak for itself as it shredded the dummy as well as light it on fire due to the tracer compound in the ammo.

"Effective range at up to 400 yards. With rifle grenade capabilities."

(pow)(BOOM)

A rifle grenade annihilated a target into smithereens as Sindri casually placed down the rifle and moved on to weapons that had even greater firepower. All the while, the Dwarfs gripped their seats and stared with bloodshot eyes.

As Sindri introduced them to a FN FAL battle rifle, a FN Minimi squad automatic weapon, a MAG-58 GPMG, Remington 700 precision rifle, McMillan .50, Mossberg 500 shotgun, a weapon of each category capable of performing one role better than another. The showcase of arms ended off with a big bang. Calling over two operatives from the barracks on standby to assist in manning a Carl Gustav launcher to attack a fifty-millimeter-thick iron plate with a few more dummies behind to represent the behind-armor effect of the shot.

(boom)(BOOOM) A massive shockwave was generated from the back of the launcher as 84mm projectile flew and blasted the plate and vaporized the targets behind. The Dwarves were even brought into the firing range to examine the targets. As the thick plate that had to be as solid as dragon scale had a smooth hole in the centre.

While they were observing this showcase with awe and fright, Hitoshi had spirited away Kugel for a private chat. And to add privacy, there could be no other place like in the mountain where no eyes could see. Hitoshi led him on a long walk up the mountain pavement towards an opening where the stream originates from. To show him one of the biggest finds in Ascension Glades. Indeed, Kugel was in awe by the reservoir within the mountain, however he was even more surprise to see ruins.

"What do you think?" Hitoshi asked him after bringing him to what remained of the "temple".

"What do I think? I've got more questions than one can comprehend. How in Duncan's hammer did'ya find this place to begin with?"

"Luck I guess." Even if it hardly was true. "A lich was guarding it."

The last sentence made Kugel particularly rigid as he stared around in anxiousness of the creeping darkness and eerie tranquility.

"It's gone."

"Oh…" Kugel patted his sizable tummy in relief.

"So why did you bring me here?" That was the million-dollar question.

"I was wondering if you could read this." Hitoshi pointed to a tapestry that surprisingly still survived the avalanche and ages while Kugle glanced around curiously.

Light had partially entered the cavern but a torchlight was in hand, so it wasn't difficult for the Dwarf to study the hieroglyphs on the tapestry and around the walls.

"My…." He exclaimed in awe as he adjusted some reading glass on.

There was proverb amongst the special region inhabitants, "no wall writings unwritten by Dwarfs". To describe their ability to understand and draw wall-inscribed runes. Hitoshi gave him a moment to study the properties as Kugel dug deeper with a tweezer and pick in hand. After ten minutes passing, Kugel gave him his verdict while stashing away his apparatus.

"Runes, boy'o. Old ones."

"Do you know what they say?"

"Not a clue."

Hitoshi hid his disappointment, in any case, this was just an ancient site. He didn't want to dabble too deep into the unknown, there were more important things to worry about. However, he was curious about the tapestry in particular. It hadn't any logical explanation other than just a feeling deep down he could relate to it.

"What I can tell you is that they're even older than our old Dwarvish runes. These are at least two thousand years old. And they used to harbor some sort of protective spell which has clearly worn off so long without replenishment or maintenance." He did however, satisfy his cravings with some basic understandings.

"Probably an ancient civilization that preceded our ancestors' arrival."

"You know that Dwarves didn't originate from this world?"

"We may be stubborn, but we aren't ignorant, boy'o. The annals of our history have been well scripted in every possible channel that we can keep it so that age doesn't make us forget." Kugel explained the Dwarves' superior understanding of their origins to the other races.

"Point taken. Thanks for enlightening me on this." Hitoshi after did ask him to come here as well.

As they were about to leave, Kugel's eye caught something lodged in the bed of the ravine at the edge of the cavern. A glimmer from its metallic property, he walked into the stream waist-deep for his height.

Retrieving an item out from the waters that Hitoshi couldn't quite put a finger on until he remembered a certain "figure" who protected this mountain's secrets.

"This shield….." The rest of his excitement was seen in his eyes and halted further comments.

"One of my guys, Kir has another one he took from this place."

Kugel seemed a little too enamoured by what he found concerning the shield which made Hitoshi suspect there was more to it than just metal.

"Bring me your dagger, quickly!" He urged him with an outreached hand awaiting, of course Kugel could only be referring to one knife.

Kugel held his knife in hand and brought to the shield, looking his way and grinning.

"Lemme show you something neat."

(thang) As he struck the shield with the knife, the both items begun to light up as if they'd turn molten, only they emanated different coloured glows. Most notably the runic inscriptions around the ancient shield circumference that weren't noticeable to the naked eye and on Dunios' keepsake knife.

"What is this?" Kugel seemed glad to answer Hitoshi's query as if expecting it on schedule.

"This boy'o, is true adamantite."

"Ada-… mantite?"

"The only rare element a wielder should ever use if going up against an Elder Dragon, Demi-god Apostle or other such ungodly foes, into the weapons of heroes of legends they were. There're many grades, but this is the purest composition I've ever seen, it would make a priceless artefact. This phenomenon only comes into effect when one adamantite forging physically encounters another of equal density. It is also the hardest metal with high tensile strength for its weight of this world."

That was truly informative, Kugel had once mentioned it was dragon-slaying metal, but never what it was. That explained his disappointment with its current state of a long double-edged knife, being deprived of what it was truly capable of. He returned the knife, but not the shield.

"Keep it." Without a second thought, Hitoshi told him.

"I intend to, my thanks." He said rather happy it went even without negotiation. He slung it onto his back as they made their way down the mountain. With its size, it almost encompassed his entire frame, making it almost akin to a tower shield for his height.

"I noticed a slight accessoral change to that knife, was that your doing?"

Hitoshi patted the knife in its leather sheath without looking at it. Kugel was referring to the glowing stone on its pommel.

"No." At first, he didn't want to comment further, but-…

To live a lonely existence in adolescence only to lose it to the likes of those who had nothing to lose. Through this object, Hitoshi was reminded of the suffering of Dion Rathlin, the villagers of Sugi, and the legionnaires of Castle Altera. In Kir's opinion, they were freed from their suffering. Hitoshi had implanted that idea so that it would be laid to rest for the former. But did he truly believe that? No.

His eyes landed on the shrine seated next to the stream, as his thoughts drifted further away. There were no phantom figures that appeared beside it. No essence lingering to remind the living of those past, not like his "brother". In that regard, Hitoshi had not accepted the reality of life and death. He did however, accept one aspect of what he'd done to achieve his goals of destroying Orochi once and for all. The price for his actions, Hitoshi had killed everyone of them. Whether their mortal coils had long decomposed, he had destroyed the one thing that lived on. Their legacy of memories, and their dreams.

"It's a fragment….. to the people of this lands' hospitality."

Kugel was beyond comprehension, but he figured there was a deeper meaning behind his thoughtful look.

"I'm parched, I hope you've going something sweet waiting for us back down there." Kugel patted him as he would a companion to spirit away his emotionally downed state.

"That, I won't disappoint."

* * *

Hitoshi was back where he was most comfortable, the kitchen. But unlike the three months that he'd been undercover, away from the modern conveniences one takes for granted. This time, had access to modern kitchen appliances made available through a mobile kitchen unit towed in with the other FOS Helheim resources. This moving stove on wheels was designed to feed a battalion out in the field where there were no other facilities that could do the same, the bread and butter of any field kitchen outfit. The convenience of an electrical oven and stove granted him the ability to precisely time and cook foods that were sensitive to temperature changes, to cook them with the highest consistency was now possible with these apparatuses. It was fair to say he could cook to a similar degree that was not unlike that of when he used to serve in the camp mess halls. To the Jietai soldiers in the operating base, it was as if they hadn't even left Alnus base.

With Tequila, Melda and Nidi accompanying Zorzal's crusade over the Romaria Mountains, reminiscent of Hannibal's legendary Alps crossing. Hitoshi could not constantly rely on Persia to fulfil the settlements' nourishment requirements, as she had other duties requiring her utmost attention. Even if Takeo was always willing to lend a hand, neither were adept at food preparations. Mamina was surprisingly competent at this despite her wayward and playful demeanor, however, she was quite clear on the mood of the inhabitants and what sort of meal would cheer them up or keep their spirits high. In this regard, her input was invaluable, so she was assigned semi-permanently to the kitchens which was fine by her since writing wasn't her specialty unlike the diligent Persia. Takeo could at least bring food to him and distribute them quickly, however was not allowed in the kitchen after a certain stunt that nearly burnt one of the Machiya Family bunnies who undertook tutelage from Hitoshi in basic meals.

Today, Hitoshi had the challenge of optimizing taste preference between Warrior Bunnies and Dwarves, a challenge he willingly accepted gladly as a test of skill. Over the course of a week, he had studied the Warrior Bunny dietary tract with Mari and found that they were actually more meat oriented than the similar Earth rabbits. Some elders had disclosed their traditional recipes to support this understanding. Although, omnivorous by nature, the absence of wheat and vegetables can prove detrimental to their health. Especially when their absorption rate was lower than most humanoids in the latter two. Butter and oils were also harmful to their bodies in large quantities as their body system produced those in already ample amounts. So greasy foods were out of the question. It often made him wonder about in the case of Tyuule, since she ate everything that Zorzal did, of which his diet consisted mostly of. Perhaps when he returned back there, he would cut down on it for healthier alternatives. Their metabolism was also quite a worry for Hitoshi when looking at their food stock, as humans consumed around 2000 calories a day, while Warrior Bunnies consumed at least a third more. This roughly equated to feeding them three villages worth of food of equivalent numbers as them. If he didn't find a means to slow down their metabolism without compromising their efficiency or maintaining that food amount, he was in for trouble.

Food supplies they extorted off Zorzal were three weeks away from depletion. Hitoshi understood that his trip to Proptor had to be more than Zorzal's request for him to move the Governor's hand.

Today, those who helped out in the kitchen bore witness to Hitoshi's alien methods which made outstandingly delicious food. As he added sliced wokka fruit into a casserole of onion and pre-pickled cabbages along with the key meat ingredient, sausages. They were made in a similar way to those on Earth, with the exception that they did not pre-marinate their meats to tenderise the inside meat.

Thrown into an airdrying oven, he was able to remove the external moisture around the casserole that could contaminate it. Regularly removing grease that formed on the top layer of every serving. The whole affair took under fifty minutes to achieve, which was unnatural for those who had learnt to cook for themselves.

Out of the ovens they came with tinfoil wrapped over to keep the savoury moist meat tender and juicy, arranged on two per table for ten. The meal bell was rung to signal the break for lunch, and the inhabitants gathered to take their usual seats. More empty tables were filled by those who had just arrived, including the Dwarves among the tradesmen.

"What's cooking, Master Furuta?" As a customary greeting before every meal, Warrior Bunny Cecilia Machiko inquired on behalf of the cheeky girls. As Hitoshi in-turn described in their daily routine of what to expect before digging in.

"Today's meal was made to celebrate the safe arrival of your new sisters." An applause was given to the refugees who'd somehow managed to be smuggled here by unknown groups. Some were still in a daze to the treatment they received, others couldn't care about anything other than the rich aromas filling the air.

"And our dear guests from Guild Vandis who hail from the Knappai Mountains, along with some friends from the Saderan Capital. Please, I hope you'll give them a very warm welcome here."

"""HAIII!""" The Warrior Bunny ladies answered in unison using Nihon to express their agreement.

"Eat up and enjoy. Beer will be made available today, one pint a person. For those underaged, there is a special ice cream treat waiting at the fridge." As these desserts and beverages were being open for their consumption, a neat line formed in front of the freezer as Takeo and Mira served the scoops of ice cream to the children and poured a mug from the Sapporo kegs.

As they'd learnt, the inhabitants' tolerance to alcohol was quite strong, though it didn't mean they had to drink in excess. Hitoshi had ordered many gallons to bring here through the collective supplies due to initially assuming that freshwater wasn't available back then. His approach would have been similar to an Eighteenth-Century ship sailing grog rations.

He personally gathered a group of pints over to the table where the Dwarven family feasted heartily upon the sweet meats and sour vegetables. Ecstatic they were when alcohol was brought to them, the master of these lands sure was generous. He handed out seven mugs to Kugel, his sister and his brother-in-law and his family. Not forgetting an ice cream treat for young Miria, with extra toppings of cream and chocolate flakes.

"Boy'o, you make us feel like back in the good old days! Eating and drinking after a long day's work in the mines. How did you know what us Duncan's folk enjoy?" Kugel exclaimed over the mouthfuls of the thick and juicy sausages which splurted its juices all over with every bite.

"I didn't."

"Mn? Then what are these? Surely you've studied some Dwarven recipes to be this good." In truth, this was all guess work on his account. When Hitoshi first entered the kitchen and begun asking everyone what dwarves eat, Takeo was the one who gave him the detailed impression based off fantasy role-playing games. The theme of today's lunch had been from an experience he had in the Murich annual Oktoberfest.

"This one is called Sautéed Bratwurst Bacon wrap and Apple Sauerkraut." He indicated to the casserole.

"Pre-grilling sausages and bacon under caramelised onions, then transferred into a casserole with a nest of sauerkraut pickled cabbage laced with a sweet wokka-flavoured sauce."

"While this stew is known as Kartoffelsuppe." Each of them had a bowl of this thick potato stew which supplemented for their vegetable intact and carbohydrates.

"Ohhh… Miria is such a good girl! Yes, drink boy'o's delicious soup!" Kugel complimented his cheerful niece as she tried to adorably share it with her uncle.

"Miria has never been too fond of veges. Would it be alright if I learn a recipe or two from his lordship?" Miria's mother asked with great politeness compared with her brother and husband's family members.

"You're welcome to learn from the kitchens anytime, ma'am. And you're free to call me by my name, Furuta Hitoshi. I'm not the lord of this land, merely its caretaker." He clarified with humility.

"Then, Sir Furuta." She said with curtsy. "Grimilde is my name, I look forward to it."

"What's with the way brother is staring? You jealous, brother?" Her husband was apparently teased for staring harshly at Hitoshi for a moment, before denying it. Grimilde chuckled at her husband's fragile heart.

"The beer tastes good too! I wouldn't mind working here just to have a taste of it everyday!" Kugel's father-in-law said after finishing his glass before taking his daughter-in-laws share without asking.

"It's on limited supply at the moment. But depending on the performance in this settlement, I might release a few gallons more than today." He seemed satisfied with Hitoshi's answer as they weren't the only ones drinking this delicious malt beer he called "Sap-poro".

"Good food, good pay and a warm house for all of us to stay. If anything, I'd say we owe it to Sir Furuta to give our best in what we pride ourselves in. Ain't that right, whelp?" Kugel's father-in-law who went by the name of Brom exclaimed with hearty mirth, whilst patting Kugel uncomfortably hard.

"So, what would Sir Furuta have us do? Forge weapons of Dwarven quality?" Kugel's brother-in-law asked on behalf of the Dwarven family. It was onto business it seemed, as Hitoshi sat down with them.

"Something along those lines, although I won't be asking for the normal kinds of weaponry and armour, as Kugel might have already guessed."

"…" Said Dwarf was more than familiar after multiple projects he was made to produce with specifications alone. Items ranging from weapons to pseudo-home appliances like his custom-made pressure cooker.

"With the demonstration Sindri showed you earlier, I was hoping to work with you folks on a feasible means of counteracting them." Hitoshi's honest straightforward request had only the opposite effect to his enticements. As Brom even sprayed liquid beer all over one of his sons.

Hitoshi's answer had made them stumble, to develop a means of counteracting these terrifying weapons.

"Impossible!" One even said it aloud and they were all in an agreement. Sindri had not only shown them what each weapon could do and when were they effective, he had also shown them multiple fire tactics which multiplied the lethality of any group armed with these firearms. As such, no one could get within an engageable distance through the use arrows or even swift cavalry strikes. It would all be a wasted effort in the face of such firepower brought to bear.

"I know I'm asking a lot from all of you now, if you refuse then I won't hold it against you either." Hitoshi said without putting expectations on them.

"Tell me, boy'o." Kugel was the one who spoke.

"To what means does one ask of us to devise means to fight against the likes of your own kin?"

In other words, why was he asking them to build weapons to fight the Jietai of all people, wasn't he one of theirs? Hitoshi leaned closer to the centre of the table where they collectively put their ears closer to listen.

"The Empire will collapse." Those words carried with it a blasphemeous airs to any Imperial citizen who heard it, sadly there were no such allegiances here. Yet at the same time, it resounded with absolute confidence that it would become fact.

"And a kingdom once destroyed will rise again from the ashes." He had not spoken those words as a whisper, nor hid his intent. As such, there were many highly sensitive ears that caught his sentence that carried a vigor and commitment to it. What kingdom? Whose kingdom? Could the steward be referring to their kingdom? In this settlement the majority were of one race, collectively gathered from all sorts of environments, both harsh and unforgiving. Was this the grand vision of their benefactor? To rebuild their kingdom. That was a joke, right? But then again, the steward never lied.

Hitoshi pretended like he didn't notice that they could hear him, as he awaited the Dwarves' take on this. The In-laws discussed amongst themselves more fervently to the prospects as well as the possible dangers entrailing their contract with Hitoshi even by living amongst these people in a time when the Empire was at war with itself. This was a rebellion.

And to build weapons on par with the Japanese meant possibly fighting them, what did that make these Jietai soldiers then? Rebels themselves?

"If it's the safety of your family that worries you, at any time should you be in danger, we'll arrange for an armed escort to bring you all to Alnus base." This implied that they were still aligned with the main forces of the Jietai to their relief. But as this act signified, they were likely to cross swords with the Imperial Legions.

"Would you have us replicate these firearms?" Kugel asked, but in his mind it wasn't possible.

"No." Hitoshi had the same idea. The methods of manufacturing firearms were different from making swords, shields and armour. Nor did they have the infrastructure, precision machinery or time to manufacture the simplest of firearms and its associating ammunition that were comparable with the ones they were shown just now.

"What I need is to develop weapons and armour that are associated with what this world is already familiar with. Enough to still contend with say, a Jietai infantry squad." Hitoshi took out a piece of paper and drew on it for them to see.

"There are three areas which need to be address simultaneously as they will be developed to depend on each other." Hitoshi drew a Venn diagram with overlapping circles, three of them representing a primary triangle. One said defense, to block a standard highpowered rifle round in close proximity, similar to a kelvar plate. The other was offensive, the ability to cut through that same defense or greater as a testament to the possibilities of fighting oppoents who were tougher or more heavily armoured than expected. The last circle wrote mobility, demanding that whatever was wielded needed to be portable and troop friendly or enhance said trait. There were other triangles that represented minor criterions such as communication, interoperability, growth, signature and survivability. Each had multiple demands to fulfil this ambitious man's vision.

But in their hearts, they had already decided the answer to this. What in their arsenal could make any warrior contend against the likes of the Men in Green in single combat, let alone on equal grounds? It simply wasn't possible, and they were ashamed to admit it.

"It's possible." Until, someone stated otherwise. Just as they had given up all prospects. That person was examining the diagram whilst scribbling his own jargon onto it to access it on his own grounds. As Hitoshi had expected.

It was Kugel.

"Brother-in-law…. How?" Hitoshi was also interested to know. He had intended to explore possibilities for arming the Special Region inhabitants quickly and efficiently to deal with a 21st century fighting force no matter how difficult the learning curve was. Would they have to make replicas of primitive firearms to counter? It would be a slow and disadvantageous process which could be more fatal for whoever used them as they would be playing by the rules of modern warfare with primitive weaponry. What was Kugel's solution?

"Adamantite." He said as his family members tensed up.

"Adamantite…" Hitoshi repeated as a means of understanding if he heard right. The metal alloy he had only just recently explained to him.

"After watching your armorer's demonstration, it has been made clear that only weapons and armour made of adamantite can defeat these firearms." He said it with such confidence, and Kugel was no fool when it came to these things.

"You're depending on the hardness of the metal to stop the bullets, but at what point does it become too bulky that it can't be worn. I'm sorry to report that the weapons you just saw just now were only ones carried by our light infantry. There are way more destructive weapons with harder hit and penetration power in our arsenals." Hitoshi didn't mean to frighten him with these prospects, however, he wanted to make clear to him that not every firearm required penetration to kill, not to mention high explosives.

"Boy'o, do you know what separates Adamantite from normal metals like hardened steel and dragon scales?" But Kugel was not deterred in his confidence.

"It can store and channel magic in the way it is atuned, be it wind, fire, or earthen attributes."

From what Kugel was telling him, this alloy had a special feature of containing magic. And as Hitoshi learnt from his encounters with those who wielded this sort of ability, magic was a variable that couldn't be quantified. At least, for now. It made him ponder of many possibilities towards using said magic contained inside to enhance aspects of protection or even the agility of the user. The possibilities were endless and worth exploring. Unsurprisingly, Kugel had been thinking on the exact same thing. When Hitoshi had previously employed him to build his devices for their obvious functions, he never thought it possible to make it that way. If the latter had any ideas in weaponizing this alloy, all he needed to achieve was make it.

"Forgive my daughter-in-law's brother, my lord. He does not realise the gravity of his claims. This Adamantite metal-…. It is impossible to synthesize without certain high-quality materials, let alone coupled to a high failure rate if even one step is missed." Even as his father-in-law mentioned it, Kugel's entire face seemed to disagree.

"How so?" So Hitoshi wanted to hear the reasoning behind it.

"Sir Furuta, you must understand that the process of Adamantite metal forging is a closely guarded Dwarven state secret. Not us nor anyone else in the world can make it except perhaps Mighty Duncan, praise be his hands!"

"So, nobody knows the method except your patron deity and your sovereign."

Hitoshi had been aware that there was a Dwarven Kingdom somewhere in the Special Region for some time. But he never expected it to be so close to him, in fact, right across the Inland Sea to the West were the slopes of Mount Nyx, a few hundred miles further west was where the city of Bellnahgo lay. Mount Nyx was the realm of Duncan's kin, the Dwarves. It seemed they held some sort of monopoly over the production of the highly coveted Adamantite metal, as well as processing and refining other underground minerals harvested by Hardy's followers next door.

"I can do it." Kugel stubbornly replied despite the headache his family members were in.

"Boy'o, you saw what happened with that shield and dagger, right? That was true Adamantite, the highest grade of adamantine ore purity of anything the current Dwarven Kingdom could possibly produce."

"…. Here we go again." One of Brom's son's sighed as he realized a certain pattern.

"They call their creations of Adamantite the genuine deal, however I guarantee that not a single one would show the properties which you saw just now. Because over the ages, the Kingdoms' Adamantite purity ratio has dropped drastically."

"Whelp, enough of that!" Brom seemed to have gotten angry, for the right reasons as well. No one should ever have to tell such secrets concerning the integrity of their homeland.

"Losing ratio, isn't their process following a strictly guarded procedure?" Normally, there shouldn't be any changes if their recipe was the same, unless…

Kugel shook his head. "It was written as an ancient text on a tablet that has almost been lost to history, it is based on our interpretations of the translation that determines its strength. By far, that ratio has dropped as generations passed to the point that we're almost at the verge of losing this art of forging." Concern could be felt in his voice, as he treated this as a serious crisis to his countrymen.

Hitoshi sort of understood this context. Old Master Akiyoshi Ikegami had once made him forge his own kitchen knife on nothing but a poem. Swordsmithing wasn't a science experiment with specific quantities of material, heat and time. It was about feeling and understanding of the metal, the furnace and of the hammer. Like Ikegami's art was slowly fading into darkness due to the lack of worthy successors and decreasing demand. Perhaps these Dwarves faced a similar dilemma.

"You still going on about that?!" One of the Dwarfs angrily shouted at him over some past deeds.

"I know I can! The formula I devised doesn't lie! If only that time Mortar hadn't interrupted the trial, I would've completed it!" Kugel once again refused to believe he couldn't.

"It's that kind of ego that got you stuck in that dump! And you even let Grimilde suffer for it!"

"Why can't you just learn to shut up?!" One son after another were angrily telling him to shut his mouth from blabbering such nonsense.

"You shut up!" He returned to them.

And so, a threshold was crossed. The Dwarven men began to fight one another with barefists and wrestled eachother to the ground. It made an unsightly scene that attracted unwanted attention from the Warrior Bunnies and the patrolling Jietai soldiers.

"STOPPP!" Hitoshi exhaled loudly with his diaphragm to regain their attention. He raised a fallen Kugel and forced him to sit down whilst pointing for the others to do the same which they obediently did.

"Master Dwarves, I don't know what type of background you were raised in nor do I care. You're very welcome to express yourselves through your skill, but not through violence on your fellow man!" His caution had steadied them to reflect upon their behavior at least.

"Now. If Master Kugel says he can, I'll believe him. I specifically invited him here with the intent to learn what he has to offer. Even if he couldn't, it's just one of many alternatives, at least we can say that we tried than not even spare it a second thought." Hitoshi had expressed his tolerance for failures on their part as well, even though the Dwarves were quite the perfectionists in regard to their craftsmanship and stubbornly so.

"Kugel." Hitoshi now focused entirely on him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I believe this is worth pursuing."

"Boy'o….. I won't disappoint!" There was a brightness in the Dwarf's face unlike their normally grouchy appearance. To be trusted once again was a feeling he regarded as a rare find.

"However, all that's been said about development of your personal formula. This settlement has neither the infrastructure nor the adequately trained smiths for mass-production. We'll still need to approach the City of Velduar to loan their foundries." To the Dwarven Capital, he needed to visit to enter negotiations for weapons manufacturing. What he had to offer, Hitoshi had some ideas.

At the mention of this, Kugel's previously ecstatic look turned grump, if not bitter. It was clear that Kugel had some sort of falling out with the Dwarf Kingdom at some point. It was strange for a Dwarf to set up shop in a Human Capital to begin with.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" Hitoshi questioned his discomfort in a straightforward manner as he desired of their relationship.

The Dwarf fidgeted about with his cutlery before surrendering with a sigh.

"I was exiled, boy'o."

Grief of his past actions having resulted in him being banished was evident throughout his expression. If not for him saying it, Hitoshi could already guess, he was however empathic towards Kugel. After all, so was he.

"I'm sorry for not divulging this sooner!" Kugel suddenly banged his head on the table in a show of apology. "If I had known what your plans were, I should never have come!" It was as if he felt like he was detrimenting Hitoshi, it only brought a smile to the latter for such misconceptions.

"No apology needed, Master Kugel. If you would still be willing to accept this job of forge master, I won't accept any other substitute." Brom and his sons were silent as Hitoshi and Kugel sorted their affairs. Honestly, Hitoshi didn't need to hear it or the reasonings behind it.

"I will!" He replied without hesitation.

"Mm. I expect great things from you, Master Kugel. As with the Master Dwarves here with him." Hitoshi even addressed Brom's family.

"If you can respect this land, its peoples and vow that your creations will be solely dedicated to the advancement and welfare of them. I swear on my word that your family will receive your dues in equal or greater weight."

The Dwarves gave each other a look that stemmed from mutual understandings before turning to Brom and Kugel to convey their acceptance.

"We would be more than happy to work here with you, Sir Furuta. In whatever endeavor you wish to pursue." Brom stood representing their eager desires.

So, Hitoshi had gotten seven Dwarves instead of one to work on dealing with matters related to the molding and shaping of iron. As much as his Jietai comrades joked about him being their "Snow White", these seven represented the pinnacle of knowledge in Special Region Metallurgy. Something even Alnus Base didn't possess.

To improve the mood, he dispensed more Japanese-branded beer to the Dwarves as they were not yet required to work and he figured it was a good way to hear about their thoughts, dreams and past over good beverages. What was important for Kugel was to strengthen his ties with his in-laws as working cohesion was paramount.

Adamantite, the dragon slaying metal. Its hardness was certainly proven after he had conducted a range test on Kugel's shield with various high-powered rifles the following day, to the point of even using shaped charges which would show only a mere dent on its smooth exterior. However, it was its versatility towards adapting magic which appealed to him. He'd seen what Lelei and Old man Cato could do with their signature explosion magic, with the former proving that modern physical science theories were compatible and were capable of enhancing base powers to extraordinary heights. Undead Lich Koschei had shown him that magic did not only make a phenomenon but also enhanced one's own being to the point of near invulnerability.

Imagine what magically charged Adamantite weapons and armour could do to the wielders. This was his sword and shield to give to the Warrior Bunnies, and his edge against Orochi. But surely, they wouldn't just be sitting around doing nothing. The most basic intuition instilled into them was to adapt. Meaning that they would not only better understand the nature of the Special Region, but might possibly be doing something similar to what he was doing. Time was working against him. He'd already laid several traps and distributed false information around the major cities in order to throw off his scent and determine their areas of operation. So far, none had been triggered.

"What's this design?" Brom asked over a schematic Hitoshi sketched on some paper. It consisted of a cylindrical device with a backward facing copper funnel placed inside with a compound known as composition C. A spring mechanism for a contact fuze was arranged on the tip of the enclosed cylinder measuring at around a hundred millimetres in diameter. While the back had a screw thread for locking onto a wooden shaft with similar dimensions to an imperial legionairre pilum(javelin).

"An expendable javelin device for use against big foes like say… an armored ogre. It follows the same principle as the shaped charge you saw against the armored plate earlier." They all remembered that one, when the "tube of steel" was used to eviscerate the thick steel plate. These workings showed to both Kugel and his In-laws that Hitoshi was capable of reverse-engineering many of the Japanese weapons, their theories and principles, while fusing it with their own doable creations.

"I'm thinking of calling it the "Thunder Lance"."

From them, he received nods of approval that it was buildable with their expertise. Personally, this was a rather simple crude design based off Russian anti-tank grenades with contact fuses and attached to a polearm to fling at your enemies with devastating effects. He tried it once during a firefight while pinned by an unmanned turret on a fortified bunker, when they expended their rocket launchers and were left with just RKG-3 anti-tank grenades lying about but were beyond throwing distance. He attached a broom handle to the back that time, so he knew the concept would work.

These discussions and previews of Hitoshi's ideas of bridging the tech gap were cut short by SR operative Alvis, who was on sentry duty now. Informing him of developments at the sentry checkpoint at the forest path.

Hitoshi excused himself from their continued merrymaking as he accompanied his fellow operative to the checkpoint.

"I'll be going in a few days, so leadership will fall to Ymir."

"What about the SFGs?" Alvis was clear of their distinctions between the groups and whether or not they could be told what to do.

"The lieutenant won't make things difficult for Kenji."

"With respects, sir. He wasn't the one I meant."

"….." And Hitoshi wished it wasn't either. As Alvis could be only referring to one other SFG who had managed to upset his former colleagues on more than one occasion with his self-righteous zeal nonsense.

"I promised the General that none of them will be in harm's way. But of course, if he becomes a nuisance or endangers anyone in the process, you have my permission to dispose of him."

It was unfortunate for Hitoshi to see the relief on Alvis's face, he had hoped they would have managed to unwrinkle the bad blood between themselves and Archer on their own. However, the latter was only making things worst, if not, difficult for him and everyone at the FOS.

"Ultimately, Ymir will make the call."

"Aye, sir."

"Also, while I'm out. Ramp up the ECM jamming to max setting, 24-hour surveillance sweeps." The electronic warfare vehicle that General Hazama left behind had that function as well. Alvis became serious all of a sudden after hearing this.

"Are those enemies nearby?" He surmised from that.

"I can't say for sure. But I don't want anyone relaying the position of this settlement to anybody out there." Even by coincidence, no one would be able to radio out coordinates until they were out of the jamming radius. And by then, the SR Group would've dispatched hunter-killer teams to neutralize the threat. They complied with a different ROE from Alnus, Kenzaki knew it and was willing to comply with it. No one was allowed to know of the bases' existence, everyone within the settlement was bound by contract to stay indefinitely until they had stabilized and revealed themselves to the world.

All of a sudden, they had a presence joining them in their walk towards the checkpoint.

"Kugel."

What did the Dwarf want with him now?

"Just want to see that sentry post of yours. I may not look it, but I have engineering experience in static defenses." Hitoshi could only imagine Kugel amongst his Dwarven brethren building walls during a fortress siege.

Alvis had another idea of his intentions and sprinted ahead to return to the post.

"….. You, um-….. you really stuck your neck out for me there, huh?" The Dwarf confessed as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"… Thank you…. Furuta." Giving his thanks, Hitoshi made no reply other than to smile back at him.

"Don't thank me yet, I still haven't seen you produce the Adamantite that you claimed you knew how to make despite it being top secret in your kingdom."

"It was never a secret like old Brom keeps saying. That ancient tablet is in the public archives for all to see." That was certainly a contradicting account, as Hitoshi stared at the Dwarf suspiciously.

"It's just… I may have had a peep at the Kingdom's formula for revisions…" He was guilty as charged, after all. This was like a student who looked at the teacher's copy before an exam. It was clear, he had sought it for referencing sake to his own research.

"Why are you sure you'll succeed where so many before you have failed?" Hitoshi asked him, as that was when Kugel held up a small ingot of processed metal, then made it contact his shield slung to his back. It lit up with a soft glow, weaker than his shield but lighting up, nonetheless, to prove it was exactly as Hitoshi thought it was.

"That's seven out of ten ratio of adamantine to steel blend, already next to what the Nikaean Foundries' best at six and a half to ten ratio." Kugel handed what was essentially the closest copy to the Dwarven standard of Adamantite. Still inferior to the pair of shields and Hitoshi's "knife" but better than what the Dwarves could produce.

"I want you to come with me to Velduar." It seemed to Kugel that there really wasn't any hiding from that.

"If I go, it'll only make negotiations more difficult on your end."

"Even so, you still have a responsibility as a Dwarf."

"…. Responsibility?"

"Wasn't that why you researched improving the adamantite metal? If you made it better, it's only right that you share it with your kinsmen for the pride of your kingdom."

At the moment, Kugel looked distraughted.

"Pride of a Dwarf, huh?..." Kugel thought about it for a long while…. "Alright, I'll follow."

Hitoshi accepted his response without giving further provocations or inquiries, he was happy with what was available to him at the moment.

"I don't know what your raw material arrangements are, but I don't think the Nikaean Foundries will use their own stockpiles."

"I've got it covered."

"We're talking minerals in the tons." Kugel confirmed.

"Which is why I hired a mineralogist. You'll be working alongside him for the effects and substitutes if any main ingredients aren't available."

"I see." Hitoshi had it all figured out even before Kugel approached him on the subject matters. He had hired said specialist by special invite from the Magic City of Rondel to identify minerals and compare the Earth mineral properties to the Special Region catalogues in terms of description. After all, iron was not called iron in the Special Region, so there was no way that Alnus could go around asking anyone if they'd seen oil here when the inhabitance hadn't the slightest clue what crude oil was or even how to describe it.

That specialist should be among those new arrivals who came here this morning, enjoying a very wholesome meal with top quality beer to go with it. So there was no worries, just this affair at the checkpoint now.

"Why do I have keep repeating to you?! I have an invitation from Janus for a position of mineral consultant!" A young woman's loud demands of the SR operative on guard duty were met with ignorance to at least half of what she said, as they were not fluent in Imperial Language yet.

"You… not… part of… group. Can't allow through!" The operative explained to them in a broken tongue that they had not traveled with the group that entered and were thereby suspicious.

"Guuuuh! Then you'd better be the one to tell your boss why the brilliant mineral sage he requested has not shown up." The young woman in a light sultry mage attire tried to threaten the operative into entering, but the man simply smiled to her irritation.

"So sorry… cannot." The woman's expression was like a kettle that was boiling as she couldn't contain her frustrations in front of such a brazen character. Where others in the Imperial Cities would have yielded almost instantly. Regardless, there was nothing to move the guard.

"My girl, you're doing it all wrong. Say, my friend. I know this is hard to believe, but we were in the convoy that passed through here. Only, we happen to get left behind at the last town stop. Couldn't you make a…. yunno, exception." The woman's partner, an old man with a wizard's robes patted the guard whilst slipping some coins into his pocket. Taking a different approach from his travel partner.

The operative reached into his pocket and flung back the coins at the old man, his expression read as he wasn't willing to entertain them any longer.

"I don't think its working, girl. (Sigh) Guess we should give up." The old man was ready to leave, but the young woman wasn't.

"Don't wanna! Don't wanna!" She was making a bigger tantrum for someone of her age. This scene was so embarrassing to watch that the other guards turned away. It only died down when she realized no one wanted to give her the attention that she wanted or yield to her.

"Alright…. You want to be that way? Fine! Oi! You!" Whilst her teeth were grit, she pointed suggestively to the guard as her other hand holding out a contract paper.

"As per contract rulings, section 9A, I demand my settlement fee of Three Sinku!"

If she couldn't get this job, she was going to get every money's worth out of this trip. And three golden Sinku coins was not short of generous enough for her to continue her own mineral research.

"Section 9A is only applicable when the subject has engaged in written agreement to employ. And I've yet to decide whether I want someone who can't even keep on time." Hitoshi made his presence known at the most convenient of times, as was his apparent fluency in Imperial Tongue.

The young woman, in her twenty's appearance wise with long hazzlenut hair and eyes that said this person had a hot and spicy personality, shook shattered at the comeback with proper legal justification. It appeared that her trip was truly all for nothing, all because of getting lost from the group. Or so it would have been had Hitoshi not noticed her travel partner.

"Old man Altestan?"

"O-… Oh?" The old man turned to the person who recognized him. "Furuta?... You're Furuta the cook, right?"

"Captain, you know this person?" Alvis asked as he never thought that old man would be anything expected.

"Mn. He's Cato El Altestan, the elder sage from Coda Village. Lelei La Lalena's teacher." This wasn't what he had expected. What in the world was this old man doing all the way out here in a remote wilderness?

"Ah-…. Furuta, could you perhaps put in a word for us-."

"Master Cato, before any of that, I'd like to know what you're doing here?" Hitoshi interrupted him with a sentence that bled some hostility made to have the old man intimidated into fess up quicker.

"We're here for a job invitation sent by your master!" The young woman declared proudly as if she were a prestigious guest and holding out the invitation.

Hitoshi took it and double checked it with the roster in the guard post.

"It says here, you're the Mineral Sage Specialist Avexar."

"That's right!" Though she was chirping cheerfully that she was being recognized, Hitoshi knew a liar when he saw one.

"And the one accompanying you as per agreement was your spouse, Mr Avexar."

"Uh- um, yeah!" The lie was becoming apparent, as it was clear that old sage Cato didn't fit the description of a husband to a twenty-year-old. Which meant only one thing.

"You falsified your credentials." Leading to the young woman laughing like an idiot caught in the act. Hitoshi, through the syndicate had officials scout specialists with certain talents. However, more than once, some people either over-exaggerated their skills to look good or lied about having any experience in said field. This woman was the the latter, she was clearly too young to be that "senior sage" that was described in her dossier. In fact, this woman was trying to claim the position of mineral consultant that Hitoshi had told Kugel about, she was nothing more than an undergrad equivalent.

"Should we dispose of them?" Alvis whispered. As their orders had been towards any who attempted entry without proper conduct and documents.

"No. I don't know about the female, but Cato El Altestan isn't a person that can just disappear off the map without people asking questions." Hitoshi returned his answer to Alvis, this was a unique case where someone too well-known to the world was here. If they treaded on this situation wrongly, there would be repercussions.

"Who'd miss an old man?" People died everyday from natural causes, that was what Alvis thought as an alibi.

"Lelei would." It was one thing to make an enemy of Orochi, the paragon of Japanese Warriors and another to make light of Lelei seeking revenge for her master on him. That mage was perhaps the most dangerous adversary due to her understandings of 21st century physics, thermodynamics and chemistry. Making her magic all that more powerful behind her already genius intellect. And who would be her wingmen in her quest for vengeance? Itami, with his ridiculously high gacha-tier luck backed by sociopolitical support from the public. And Rory Mercury, an indestructible superhuman monster with over nine hundred years of warfare experience. Along with other magical folks he knew nothing about.

"There are no mishaps that'll escape Hardy either." Who could forget that Goddess? She surely wouldn't miss the chance to inform Lelei of her old teacher's demise at the hands of him, just so she could watch it all play out for entertainment sake.

"Am I to understand that Master Cato also falsified his details?" Hitoshi asked as he hid his intent, as he held a list with names for a pair that didn't exist.

"Ehehehe….. you got this old man good!" He scratched his head behind the wizard hat awkwardly.

Hitoshi's head was having a migraine at this very moment. Expect the unexpected, he had prepared for such instances all the time. But never one of this magnitude that could set back their operations with even the slightest mishap. But then…. it wasn't like Hitoshi not to exploit the best of this scenario of opportunities as well, as he faced the elderly wizard.

"Master Cato." The wizard stood like he was ready to face reprimand.

"How would you like a job as a magic instructor?"

"Y-You mean, you'll let this slide?"

"In your case, I'll make the exception."

"H-Hey! What about me?!" The woman realized she had been excluded from these dealings purely on biaseness.

"Hehehe, of course I accept." The old man whimsically responded.

"I'll have someone draft out a contract, in the meantime, I hope you'll find your accommodations satisfactory."

"Hey! Hey! Don't leave me here!" The woman screamed frantically as they began to distance themselves from the checkpoint, ignoring her completely as if she was some mob character. Cato was being introduced to Kugel who tagged along. But Hitoshi turned around after having Kugel bring old man Cato to the settlement where he would find himself in a hidden treasure trove of stunning beauties. His perverted escapades would not go unnoticed and would be the subject of his flaws, but that is a story for another time.

Hitoshi was left staring dauntingly at the female who shrunk at his steps. Alvis was already cocking his rifle, anticipating her disposal.

"I don't think you understand the consequences of what you've done. I don't care what kind of relation you had with Cato El Altestan, if you ever perform a move like this again before any of our guild offices, I'll put out a hit on you. Now, get lost." Hitoshi decided to be lenient for a change, she didn't know what was inside this place, after all. But what were the chances she bickered about this at a local tavern and spread amongst rumors? Not high, she was a nobody. So no one will take her seriously, he would have the Syndicate remove any such rumors just in case.

"Kuuughhh!..." At first there was resentment in her eyes, then tears as she wailed loudly as if she were a child being bullied. At the slightest notion that Hitoshi would sympathise with her pathetic state, she crawled up to him in an indignified way. Grabbing hold of his apron where she knelt in front of him with all wetness on her face other than just tears.

"I don't have any where to goooo!... (sniff) Master kicked me out!... My sister's surpassed me in everything!... I've got not home left… no money!-... I don't wanna sleep in the streeeets! (crying)."

Apart from her genuinely dire situation of lacking finances, neither Hitoshi nor the SR operatives were buying any of it. Her lack of pride to get her way was certainly impressive, if anything, her first impressions were her true down fall.

"What are your qualifications?"

Hearing this, those tears instantly dried and she began hugging his feet again in the most awkward of manners. As much as Hitoshi was disgusted by her ethics and personality, he was still short on one mineralogist, so what harm could a junior scholar have to the highly qualified specialist he had originally scouted.

"M-minerals, my lord! I can name all the thirteen mana stones while identifying the seventy different variations in but a glance! Please, I'll do anything! Everything! Just allow me to have this job!" Her desperation was anything but pleasing to hear, although this was technically her fault for lying about who she was.

"What else?"

"I've been an understudy of the Great Sage Mimoza La Mer for six years! Learning everything from magic attributes to mineral effects! I've even publishing a paper on the dynamics of metal enrichment!"

"So, your major is geo chemistry?" That term was alien to the woman, so she was not about to claim that she was. However, she saw that it piqued his interest when he addressed her specialisation by on his own interpretation.

"Alright." When he said this word, she felt like she'd won a lottery. Punching her fist up in the air and shouting some sort of victory chant.

"However, you will have to forgo your first two weeks' of salary as punishment for your tad lateness."

"Ok." She sounded a little dejected, but not entirely upset as she could keep the job.

"Accommodations and three meals a day will be provided to you, I'll have you bunk with someone in the Women's communal residence." These amenities provided to her were not only a godsend for someone like her with not a Denarii to her name, but she didn't require finding her own, thereby saving her all the time and money.

"Ok!" She chirped, as if none of the bad things to her just now had never happened. Such a carefree person, Hitoshi sighed.

Hitoshi led her on to the settlement while Alvis returned back to his guard duties until his shift ended.

"Some ground rules that you should know." As they walked, she sung some sort of cheap improv song about how the day was going on great and how her old life stinked while left all the nuisances behind. Hitoshi cut in with laying out his rules to save himself the agony of listening to another second of it.

"Yes?"

"Firstly, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the settlement perimeter until otherwise permitted. The same applies to everyone else who came here on contract with the guild."

"Sure."

"Secondly, do not wander in the forests or beyond the checkpoint just now." Hitoshi didn't want to reveal that there was a planted minefield laid out there to deter intruders, so he told her that zone was forbidden.

"Easy."

"Lastly, respect the inhabitance here. You're obligated like everyone else to help or assist them if they ask for it. Do all of these, and I'll consider recommending you for a raise." This was as simple as baiting her by a carrot on the stick. Consequences followed by incentives. And how she nibbled at the tip of his line.

"I promise, I won't disappoint, lord!" She shook his hand incessantly. If not more than once, Hitoshi felt a sharp discomfort around this woman. Her personality was the type that he had difficulty dealing with, rather than she who was the source of the problem.

And he knew why.

It was as clear as the child in the white gown he walked past who wore a smirk on his childish face. He really didn't like being teased like that, especially by an apparition of his hallucination. This woman reminded him of his days of stepping out from darkness and dealing with the realization of the things he lacked to interact with a fellow human being. Hitoshi was reminiscing the day he starved outside of Furuta-kaze Washoku Gakuin, the academy. Abandoned, discarded and left alone. Without anything, no money, no warmth, no brother. He'd given everything and gained nothing. That was the day despair crept into his heart the deepest.

But it was also the day he met his wonderful Shishou, Yaeko Furuta.

It was this reason alone that allowed him to empathise with Tyuule to a certain degree.

"Since you're clearly not Madam Avexar, what do I call you?"

"I'm glad you ask, so I shall give you a proper introduction. Um-… Lord-…. uh?"

"Furuta Hitoshi, I'm the steward of Ascension Glades, the settlement you'll be living and working in."

"Hmhmhm! Allow me to introduce my most esteemed self." Hitoshi asked himself where did she get all this grandiose from almost thin air? As he watched her do her own dramatic intro.

"I am the senior disciple of the Great Sage Mimoza La Mer! Elder sister of Lelei La Lelena the dragon slayer. The irresistable Arpeggio El Lelenaaa! Jah! Jah!" The drama of her poorly written self-intro would've spoken for itself had a look of shock not pass over Hitoshi, making her think he was just beginning to realise who prestigious her background truly was.

And it would've been nonsense had it not been true.

Lelei's elder sister?!

The odds were seriously not only not in his favor, apart from dodging what Takeo called a "Death Flag", it felt almost pre-ordained. Like someone was messing with events and pre-determining fate. The first suspect in his mind was Hardy, but he couldn't shake a feeling that beyond being not a coincidence, he was wrong and that it was someone else.

"Hehe! What do you think? Impressive am I not! Praise me more!"

The disbelief washed off his face in an instant and he was back to the neutral emotionless Furuta face.

"I'm thinking…. You don't resemble her the slightest. And if you are her elder sister, you're kind of a disappointment."

"Gurggh!..." Somehow that remark hit her hard. "I'll admit, I'm only her step-sister and she's a real magic genius. But I'm way waaayyyy better than Lelei! Experience counts for everything. I'll prove it to you!"

"Looking forward to it." Hitoshi's expectations weren't high.

"Hmph!" She gave an interjection that she would not talk to him any further. But Hitoshi wasn't naïve nor bore a personality of indulging others enough to bother.

The junior sorceress ran to catch up with him as she still depended on him to get around until she was steady.

Nothing could prepare him for the events to come. Not him, nor Kugel or even Arpeggio. Hardy had indeed had no part to play in these coincidences, but she watched on with keen interest. Her senses overlapping the blue mountains from the crude shrine up top.

For even if this man was an abnormality in his own right, who wasn't tied by fate. However, he was involving himself with one that was. The fates would not allow it, the path which had been predestined for her to walk was not for him to meddle. So, it would lead those that could deal with him in their own right.

Abnormalities no different from him.


	23. Chapter 22 - Precious Beyond All Worth

Author's Notes:

I really crapped this one with the detail than slip them into two seperate parts like before.

I imagine an evening coastal walk by the stories couple with the background music of "We Have All the Time In The World" sung by Louis Armstrong. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

* * *

Another sunny day in Ascension Glades even though it was still midway of Winter. Warm woolen jackets were in no short supply, the yurts remain warm thanks to their heated flooring design. No one felt the bite of the cold as they had before. And if these failed to ward off the cold, Steward Furuta's unique recipes were always brimming with energy and wholesome taste. For a place where basic food science was not deeply explored, Furuta's simple attempts would always receive satisfied consumers. Just ask the tradesmen who would they rather dine at, the public dining or their wives' cooking? Even the latter were somewhat envious of his skills and hated to admit it. But Hitoshi was never one to let miscommunication get in the way of progress to understand one another. He arranged cooking lessons for wives and mothers to keep their family members keen on their dinner meals. A by-product of these sessions were the interactions between the Warrior Bunnies and the other races. Building upon their relationships and trust of one another, as they were neighbours, after all.

Kurokawa was happy to report a complete medical screening of every inhabitant in the settlement, including the tradesmen minority. As was customary for new arrivals, a twenty-four-hour quarantine was in effect to identify symptoms. Isolating them from the inhabitants to ensure that if there were any diseases, none would be spread. That was three days ago, by then, they had integrated themselves into the settlement smoothly.

As everyday passed, there was always something new to report in Ascension Glades. Two unique changes had occurred that would change their lives in a different way. As everyone seemed to be dedicated to a job and its numerous vocations, each inhabitant had a very different life from their fellow sister and household family at times. Takeo had suggested they establish a community hall for the purpose of recreation and communal activities, taking a book out of Kominkan (Japanese public halls).

Hitoshi had to forcefully halt the onsen project undertaken by the boys to prioritise creating amenities for the communal hall, which was built out of surplus yurts combined to form lengthy room, the inside resembling a tavern as it was also where they shifted the remaining beer and ale to be stored and served.

As with community centres, club groups and communities naturally were its composition. Five such groups had already shifted over their workings to fall under its independent administration. These were the Warrior Bunny culturalist society that regularly practiced warrior bunny culture and traditions, the sports association who hosted public games every week, Hitoshi's cooking course where he taught simple recipes and ways to make plain meals taste good, a Judo club hosted by Assassin and a Rifleman's association where the odd batch in surplus rifles were made available to the public to enjoy shooting at the range. Hitoshi promoted the last two as a way of getting the inhabitants to better understand the extent of the Jietais' abilities so that they wouldn't overestimate or expect too much, they were after all only human beings. Secretly, it was also a means to pick selective individuals among the inhabitants with keen interest and had aptitude in marksmanship to be further trained in a militia program he devised but hadn't revealed yet.

Some clubs could be assembled on their own so long as there were enough members. With no personal monetary expenses themselves, they were dependent on hitoshi to fund their resources which he did through a minimal budgeting system. Depending on their group numbers and its benefit to the settlement as a whole, he would increase their available funds.

Coinage was still in Imperial Denarii, though. However, some talk between old Brom and Persia for a possibility of casting their own domestic currency. As it was reported by Syndicate spies from Pina's side at Italica, once she attained full control over the Empire, there would be a humungous deficit in their treasury. The immediate value of the current Imperial Denarii would become next to worthless. So, a new set of coin would be minted thus rending the existing one redundant. From Hitoshi's guess, they'd likely use the Yen dollar to support that new currency by purchasing it without realizing the dynamics of a modern stock market. An unpopular move that would make many potential enemies out of her reign, but a necessary one to kickstart her revitalization efforts. Little did Pina know even with advice from her best economic experts, she was selling the Empire bit by bit, just not in the way she thought. As she had to buy Yen-currency through purchasing Japan-made products. And within a feudalistic society, it would ruin all working trades since it was naturally cheaper to buy those convenient Japanese-made products than to make it for themselves, thus creating an influx of cheap useless goods and a vacuum of trade to support their own revenue. This was essentially what happened between impoverished wartorn states of Africa and the many economic giants like China, EU, Russia and the US.

Knowing this gave him an edge that could prevent economical disaster to him or those he let on in through the Mycenaean Court members of the Syndicate. As such, the steady purchase of gold in place of currency to act as reserves was fully warranted. However, if he could attain two or more trading partners for the fledgling state like the Dwarven Kingdom of Velduar or the Port city of Proptor. A silent economic bloc could be established between these powers to maintain the strength of their currencies instead of being dragged down by the Empire whose coinage was still the representing currency.

The other change that occurred was the fully funded program for free schooling to all ages. Of course, divided into primary schools for basic childrens' learning in language, writing and arithmetic, and a secondary education dedicated to adults regardless of age. Special teaching scholars had been invited to teach these areas to boost the overall literacy of the settlement on Hitoshi's payroll. However, there were some amendments to their curriculum which he implemented such as the choice of Nihon language as an elective and changing the measurement standard to metric system. For these, he placed the Jietai combatants to manage the role of part-time tutors. It was also good for the latter in-turn for improving their speaking skills in Imperial Tongue. To give more resting time to everyone, they adopted a two-day weekend holiday out of the seven-day week. As no such form of week planning previously existed here in the Special Region.

Today would've been a Saturday in Tokyo, it was a holiday for everyone else but him. In fact, he would be attending what was essentially a weekend cram school in the concept of magic while everyone was having fun.

"Let's work on finding your core." His instructor, Master Cato emphasized.

Hitoshi did as was instructed of him and sat in a meditative pose over a magic circle drawn by the old sage. Would Cato rather be spending the day outside ogling lecherously at the natural beauties this settlement was brimming with? He sure would, but when Hitoshi came to him asking to be taught in his major, the natural laws of magic, the elderly sage did not refuse. Perhaps he saw his eagerness to learn, maybe something else Hitoshi couldn't even begin to comprehend. But when Hitoshi mentioned he would also consider including these sorts of practical sessions into his curriculum, perhaps some perverted thoughts manifested on how he could come into physical contact with the bunnies. Hitoshi could only save Cato from his own lust, he'd already been caught yesterday for peeping into the baths and getting severely beaten up by the carpenter's wife who caught him redhanded. To save him from further "justice", Cato was placed on probation.

Hitoshi had properly learnt the principles of magic in the Special Region at an alarmingly fast rate. Both True and False Principles, with the addition of reading up on the standalone magic called Spirit Magic. This was embodied exclusively by races with high affinity to Nature like Elves or Sirens and was regarded as being more efficient than magic utilized by humans, in other words a magic running on a superior concept.

There was also mention of Necromancy, although Cato warning him to stay away from anything to do with it, less he faces the wrath of the Gods through the Apostles who enforced all against natural order. Cato had personally not witnessed it and only heard from books, but Hitoshi on the other hand was only too familiar of the power of Necromancy and the price one paid to use it.

Magic was divided into a system of basic elements, Earth, Water, Air, Fire and No-attribute. As Cato explained, all beings are capable of no-attribute magic, albeit at different varying breadths and most of the times unconsciously. It was also a magic that embodied all the space around them and within them as mana. There were also magics that did not fall within this primary group that seemed quite similar to the Hellenic Classical Elements concept, like Light and Dark attributes, there were other minor attributes, but they all stemmed back to be a product of the five basic elements. Because all attributes required learning no-attribute in order to function. Mortals weren't all made of fire, water or earth. They embody none of these elements with the exception of no-attribute, so that is what they use to convert into the elements they desire.

No-attribute from Hitoshi's analysis was the quintessential keystone to all magics. In reference to the True and False Principles, the first being of natural phenomenon and the latter of magically artificial-based phenomenon. As such, there were different requirements to manifesting a fireball to creating water or moving earth. The conservation of energy theory was one way of picturing the conversion cycle of one magic element to another. Furthermore, all mages were capable of basic no-attribute magic that could conjure up things like magical barriers or manipulate inanimate objects. Talents were determined by a person's mastery in manipulation of these aspects, the conversion of magic from no-attribute to another element, as well as the depth of one's mana pool to sustain such spells.

As Hitoshi learned from his Magic instructor, Cato actually had no affinity for other magics aside from no-attribute. Leading to him living the early parts of his life as a laughingstock in the mage community and considered trash. However, his determination and strength to overcome his weaknesses as well as his support from his upperclassmate, Mimoza la Mer had made him into a formidible no-attribute user in a combat application. Without realizing the physics behind his power, Cato was actually capable of creating a spatial vacuum, often mistakened as an explosion was actually an implosion. He'd once displayed this when expanding the freshwater stream with said vacuum, a testament to the vastness of his mana pool.

However, his apprentice Lelei with affinity in wind and fire was capable of adding the two mentioned elements into Cato's signature effect, thus resulting in explosions with similar yield to thermobaric detonations. Hitoshi had tried explaining modern physics and chemical science in their basics to Cato, however the latter completely didn't understand a single word that he tried to share. It was truly looking to be Lelei's genius that allowed her to comprehend modern science theory to her advantage. Or it was just that old dogs couldn't be taught new tricks, Cato was nevertheless responsible for the base theory behind their signature explosive magic that made Lelei the mage that she was.

"Here, drink again." Cato passed him an elixir for mana regeneration which he needed to awaken said organs that produced it. He drank said potion which had a nasty blood taste to it without complaining before returning back to his meditation.

"What am I supposed to look for?" Hitoshi sighed as it was already the third time, they'd done this sort of session for four hours straight.

"I can't tell you what to look for, Furuta. Every fledgling mage must find the source of their core before they progress as magic users. (sigh) I did mention that you are too old to be searching for your centre now. All you can do is try until you can't."

Indeed he had, but Hitoshi wanted to assert that it truly was impossible before giving up. Unlike the whole Jietai who simply ruled out magic as a convention that was inferior to firepower, they overlooked the unique properties of magic bending reality in many ways. Water for example, could be manifested from thin air without significant cost or conversion of energy or need of specialized apparatus. That in Hitoshi's book was a unique resource onto its own, after all he was a Special Region Resource Investigator.

Cato was telling him to find a core, of what? None of the books he had ever described it nor gave even an elaboration of what to seek. Yet, there were mages everywhere who graduated from this basic understanding. Could those from the other side of the gate lack magic entirely? Hitoshi wasn't sure, while magic had been largely regarded as nonsense, there were folk tales and lore about them in every culture. Could it be that it actually existed but disappeared from Earth? Who could say?

What core was Cato referring to? The magical centre in one's body that held their manapool, an invisible organ that produced and stored the energy source for manipulating magic. Hitoshi had thought long and hard about where this mysterious "organ" could be found but it couldn't materialize in his head. At this point, he thought about what passed for mages in his own country and other world nations' equivalents. There were mentions of shamans, witch doctors, witches, conjurers, Taoist priests and Onmyoji. Hitoshi couldn't help but think of one other type practitioner that he'd faced long ago but echoed vividly in his mind.

They were the Chinese counterparts and archenemy of Orochi who had warred with them for over hundreds of years since the latters' late Sengoku Era and the formers' Jiajing Piracy era.

These were the Jianghu soldiers.

Spiritual martial art practitioners who were adept in the art of killing and unmatched prowess. They were nothing like the modern martial art schools publicized by media that everyone knew and adored. But genuine killers oriented around efficiency and cohesion, they were the Bushi-equivalent of the Chinese archenemy. Sworn to avenge Nanjing and the tradegies before then wrought by the Japanese of the ages. Their cycle of retribution had ended though, thanks to a sequence of events that led to Orochis' victory before its own demise. But honestly, neither of them had a place in the present world any longer, in Hitoshi opinion. Both were conceived from a brutal and uncivilized time but living in a civilised era.

Like their norm-defying martial arts, they had a concept of a core which they called a Dantian. Located at the navel region was a place where Qi, which was a spiritual energy absorbed to give the Jianghu strength to fight beyond just normal fatigue. The Japanese equivalent was known as Ki, however, Orochi never dabbled that deeply into the ways of nature through Qigong as much as the Jianghu had. As combat efficiency was paramount over all other aspects, plus firearms were still lethal, no matter the talent of a martial artist. It was mind over matter that led to Orochi beating them.

Figuring that there was not much change in the current methods, he tried it out just to see what would happen. Hitoshi exhaled loudly, as he begun a breathing method and focused on drawing breath to fill his Dantian region. Repeating this exercise over and over for the entire duration of the lesson. Cato had originally wanted to excuse himself to do his own thing but saw the amount of effort he put in from the beads of sweat pouring and was curious to how things would turn out.

Thirty minutes passed, then an hour followed by another, he maintained his steady breathing. It was at the second hour that he felt something different about himself physically. A welling sensation was gradually growing in said region, leading to internal excitement that there was a development of some kind. He persisted longer to see how much he could continue to feel change. True enough, there was a genuine change in that he felt extremely energetic for some reason, like he was now running on two batteries to sustain double Hitoshi-efficiency.

"Here, drink more." Cato was somehow aware of some changes and gave him more of his mana-replenishing elixir directly from the bottle. It was just at that moment when he felt like he could not build up anymore on that energy when the elixir seemed to give him a second jolt over the limit threshold. Cato was certainly familiar with these sequence of events as he had many pupils under his tutelage before Lelei.

It came to a point when this build-up of energy was starting to give him a sensation of heartburn, as the discomfort could be seen on his facial expression as well.

"Furuta, look at me." Cato seemed to know something was happening as Hitoshi's confusion of what to do next overcame his thoughts and forcefully broke his focus.

"You need to expend your mana, or you'll suffer backlash from an overdosing symptom!" Hitoshi could only look at him funny, as he hadn't the slightest clue what to do in this scenario. Expend it how? Cato didn't show him any magic techniques prior to this.

But he was starting to understand why Cato had such urgency in his voice, as the burning grew to become excruciating for him. So, this was the backlash he spoke of. It wasn't helping the Cato was becoming more frantic that him in searching through his books for answers, leaving him to manage the pain on his own.

"Mast-…. Cato..." He expended energy just calling out to the old sage to get an answer from him.

"You need to let it out! Discharge it now! Or you could die!" Telling him these things didn't explain how, as his mind was in a flurry of pain beyond conscious thought.

Discharge, he said.

Hitoshi took his hands from his pulsing chest onto the floor and thought only one thing.

Discharge.

All energies to forcefully purge from his centre, channeling through his hands into the ground like an electric current difusing through an earthing electrode.

(Static)

Cato jumped with his books flying as a discharge of electricity burst out from Hitoshi's hands with a loud bang.

"Hoh-….. oh! Whatever you're doing keep it up, Furuta!" Having realized that he found a way to release, Cato advised him to continue.

He could barely hear it as he focused his entire being into expunging all of that energy that built up. His veins felt like they were popping while his underneath his skin was boiling hot.

The electrical discharges grew as it influenced objects around the yurt which was Cato's quarters. Metal cuffs and coins seem to be drawn towards the magic circle, while the old sage felt the hairs on his body were rising to the static field generated but was pale in comparison to the arcs of lightning that struck some of his notes scattered on the floor. Quickly he stepped on the flames to extinguish it before lamenting on not tidying up his house sooner.

Even with such significant discharge, the pain only grew. Now it felt like a hot knife was being plunged into every one of his old wounds, forcing out all breath from his soundless cry of agony. His vision was now blurry and couldn't even see three feet from him. When the Yurt covers at the entrance were pushed aside and an object was flung his way.

"Heyah!" Someone exhaled as she threw said object.

Striking his torso and latching on, a great sense of relief overcame him as it took over the releasing those energies by leeching off him instead. But so did it take what remained to keep his eyes open and body upright.

(plop) As he fell onto the floor with a hard thump, deadly still to be left in the care of Cato and whomever had just saved him.

…

…

"Say, would you like to form a blood pact?" The child in front of his eyes in the cold snow of Tsushima asked with great eagerness. They had snuck away on an "adventure" to explore the outskirts of their island they called home. But it had been more of him being dragged along by the other person. Even so, he never complained about being on these trips, "he" certainly had something new to show him everytime. Something that was always out of his expectations.

He didn't know how to respond, only asking what it meant to be this "blood pact" thing.

"It's a promise we'll make with each other. To love each other as real brothers should, we'll share everything evenly."

Share everything, but didn't they have nothing that was theirs?

"Come on, if I do make it big in this world, I promise you wouldn't be left behind. Where I go, you'll come with. After all, I've got to take care of my little brother, right?"

-How do we do this pact, then?-

The child in front of him took out petri dishes that looked like he'd taken from the dining area, holding it out in his hand for him to take. He took hold of his own and pulled out his combat knife.

"At this moment, I, *******, vow that whatever my exploits shall be one with my brother's. Just as his uncertainties will be mine. I swear that from now unto death, I'll keep him safe, give him everything that I am, now and forevermore." With that solemn oath said, he ran his blade across his finger and allowed blood to trickle into the petri dish.

He was somehow moved into copying him and recited as such before cutting his finger to allow blood to flow into the dish. Then the child exchanged their dishes and drunk his blood from his dish.

"Here, now drink."

He did as he was instructed, not out of obedience but because he chose to. Even though he could have refused to do such a weird ritual which had no meaning other than the mere symbology. It was the first choice he'd ever made outside of everything.

"And now…." The child before him that would become his blood brother looked at him with gentle eyes.

He looked around after drinking from his brother's dish and found himself towering over the former. He was no longer the child he once was, but a man. That accursed mark of Orochi was already on his forearm. And the child who was his brother, a deadly pale skin texture from when he froze to death kept his warm smile.

"With this, everything that I am, my birthright, my hopes and dreams. They'll be yours too."

….

….

* * *

Hitoshi's consciousness was regained not by the discomforts subsiding but by the increase in volume of an irritably loud and annoying voice.

"I can't believe you made him go through the Lindon School ritual!"

"How was I supposed to know he had even the slightest affinity as a magic user?! Since when did otherworlders possess affinity? I just did that ritual to satisfy his curiosity, I didn't think it would actually work!" In response, Cato frantically defended his case.

"Both of you, quiet! Do I shout when you are resting?" A recognizable voice that belonged to Kurokawa reprimanded both of them.

"But you're shouting now." Arpeggio didn't quite get it, as Cato hastily covered her mouth before anymore unsavory remarks were said.

"Mmm…. What did Miss Lelena say just now?" A cold draft blew by as a threateningly calm tone came from the medical specialist.

"…. She said you're just as loud…." Hitoshi replied as he woke from what seemed like a groggy headache. His eyes got a slight glimpse of his surroundings, he appeared to be in Mari's medical infirmary made from an empty storage container, lying on one of her medical field cots with an IV drip attached to his arm.

"Lie back, you've lost a lot of strength." Mari's hands pushed him back down.

"And what were you thinking playing along with the old man Cato?" He was no exception to her reprimand. He raised himself whilst pulling the needle out from his hand because he didn't like answering while he was in that position.

"Even if you ask me…" He wanted to continue but his head was a complete mess.

"We should give him time to rest, Mari." Another recognizable figure was spotted sitting next to her.

"Takeo."

"Bro, I heard from old man Cato what you were trying to do. Man, that was seriously dangerous."

"Old man Cato called out for help and Takeo was the first to respond, they brought you here." Mari explained.

"…." Hitoshi only seemed to care about rubbing the sore head of his to regain some semblance of cognition back.

"You still haven't answered our question, what were you planning to do with such a dangerous technique?" Arpeggio scolded him like a big sister.

"Was it that dangerous?" Takeo haphazardly asked.

"The Lindon School Vein Origin Ritual is used when a potential candidate has low affinity with magic. They drown them in mana until their mana pool is ready to burst to try to forcibly jumpstart the host's receptors and core. Almost three out of ten survive." She answered with a nod.

"Uuahhh! Just wait a second, Alfe! The way you say it makes me sound like the bad guy here!" Cato panicked as Mari was already giving him a dreaded face with the visage of a hannya mask.

Hitoshi raised his hand between Cato and Mari as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"Nothing ventured….."

(Click) (Spark)

An arc of lightning flashed before their eyes, as Hitoshi had manifested something from the False Principle under his own thought process. He had conjured magic for the first time under conscious thought.

"Nothing gained." He exclaimed with a smile that said he wasn't sorry for the trouble he caused.

"Awesome!" Takeo declared loudly, and for good reason.

"Hitoshi, how did you do it?!" He anxiously inquired. Hitoshi could only answer with a smile as he tried to do it again to prove to himself it wasn't a fluke.

"Lightning-attribute?" Arpeggio identified the element that Hitoshi had unconsciously gained affinity with, as he set off another spark with just the thought alone.

(Spark)

Albeit weaker than before as the arc was only dancing a few centimetres off his index finger. He also had a leeching feeling on his chest and found a stone resting on him. Plying it off him was no trouble, it seemed to latch on through some invisible magnetism.

"You've just recovered from a mana depletion, your body hasn't gotten use to having that much mana either." Arpeggio told him as she retrieved the heavy greyish-black stone back.

"The hell is that?"

"What saved your life, Furuta." It looked and felt a lot like lead ore to him.

"That's a Sorbuine stone, they're used to sponge up unwanted magical elements lingering about when we conduct our controlled experiments. In that solid state its safe to handle, but break it into dust and breathe it and you'll face illness." That did sound a lot like symptoms of lead-poisoning. He'd have to get the metal analyzer to have a check later.

"It looks like you owe me one, Furuta. Don't you think so? Hmhm! Come on. Praise me…. Praise me." Arpeggio was really fond of getting full of herself, but then again, she was right this time around.

"You can start by paying me my weekly dues-."

"Rejected."

"What, why not?!"

"Your pay was cut as punishment, this has nothing to do with that. At most, I'll guarantee that if you ever fall into a circumstance that's life threatening, I'll pull you right out."

"Uh-…oh… c-cheh! What a cheapskate!" At first, she was surprised by his comment, but suddenly went tsudere on him or whatever Itami called that. What was she complaining about, he was giving her a free card in case she was ever in danger?

"I guess that proves that us otherworldly humans can use magic, after all." Hitoshi concluded in all the excitement that brewed especially in the case of Takeo.

"Oh man! I can't wait to try that too. I wonder what kind of magic I'd be able to produce." He pondered aloud.

"You're welcome to try, although I can tell you it hurt like hell." Takeo didn't seem to be that bothered by his warning as he practiced some sort of stance for casting a spell.

"So, Furuta. Your core magic seems to be of the Lightning-attribute." Cato made mention of his main affinity element.

"Is that good?"

"Eh… I'm not so sure myself." His pause was rather long to add.

"Heh! Are you kidding? It's totally redundant." Arpeggio was certainly a crusher of dreams if Hitoshi had ever been one.

"The primary combat magics are of fire, earth, water and wind, with the rare exceptional few who wield dark and light-based magic who could be considered geniuses." Hitoshi could certainly attest to the latter part having met and fought one before.

"Lightning-attribute? Ha! Unless you could send thunder down from the sky to strike me, I'd say its impossible for it to have any application other than utility." Arpeggio was quite sure of herself for a fact.

"But just by judging your potential under the influence of that Sorbuine stone, I don't think you could project it any further than a fingers length! You just don't have sufficient mana pool for that." It wasn't just him who was getting the feeling that Arpeggio certainly enjoyed looking down on people who were inferior to herself. Although not quite to a discriminatory stage, it certainly was an annoying quirk in her personality.

"Hey." Hitoshi reached out within an exact finger's length of Arpeggio who wondered what was up, until-…

(zap)

"Hiyahh!" She jumped up so high that she fell off her seat. While cradling her arm that had experienced the shock, Hitoshi reached out again.

(zap)

"Iyahhh! Stop it!"

"Ey." (zap)

"Iyaahhh! Stop it, Furuta! I mean it!" She stumbled to get up as Hitoshi gleemed a smile whilst pointing towards her again.

"I'll get angry, Furuta! Stay back! No-… NO! Stop it! Stop! Furuuutaaa!" Arpeggio hopped onto her feet as he playfully chased after her to give her another static shock, much to her displeasure. All the way out of the infirmary onto the streets yet still giving chase. Arpeggio tearfully begged an apology while she ran from his mischievous prank.

"Arpeggio, come see my "shocking" discovery."

"NooooooOOOO!"

Mari let out a chuckling sigh as Hitoshi showed one of his more cheeky and relaxed sides to him rarely shown. In her book, this was the sort of rest he should have been having after overworking himself 24/7. So, she allowed it to happen. All Takeo could see as he felt a shiver down his spine were the Sadist Two doing what they loved by tormenting others again.

Takeo began to discuss with Cato on teaching him magic as well. Mari could only guess his reasons were for impressing Persia with neat magic tricks. It was around this time that Kir and Parna had come over from their places along with Kenzaki after hearing that Hitoshi had been carried to her infirmary. Where she assured them, nothing was wrong after Cato spilt his side of the story.

"So, Furuta can use magic now." Surmised Kenzaki as he thought this through and the application the former would likely implement. Being of the same military background to some degree and knowing what he was colluding with the Dwarves, it was fair to say that this lightning-attribute did have some use in the battlefield. For one, he would never need a blast cap for igniting explosives, perhaps he could short circuit electronic locks or equipment, or simply lighting his cigarettes.

"You seem more bothered than I or Takeo for that matter, Mari." Kenzaki noticed her deep pondering with a frown.

"Mn? No, it's nothing."

"What is it, just spit it out?" Mari was not the kind who liked being forced into giving an answer. However, it was an order from a commissioned officer, or at least Kenzaki's tone made it sound like one.

"A couple months back, a professor from JICA Research Institute collaborating with Section 34 posted a paper on the theory of Magical applications." What was she getting at, he wondered?

"He claimed that after interviewing and conducting experiments with his team on a sample of mages in Alnus and autopsies on some of the magical beings' corpse, magic was only prevalent in lifeforms on this side of the Gate due to some sort of organism that preexisted in the inhabitants of the Special Region."

"But then…. The egghead's theory would be incorrect, wouldn't it? I mean-… if Furuta is wielding magic as you say, albeit in small quantities, its magic nonetheless, right?" Kenzaki was also correct.

"Maybe, sir. I'm probably overthinking this, how about you join Takeo-kun? Perhaps you could be a special forces "mage" of your own." She kept him humoured until Kenzaki felt sheepish thinking about such a prospect.

That professor certainly had a hole in his theory, or did it? She had heard from Hitoshi about the alleged origins of the Saderan Empire being of Ancient Roman Hispania heritage. Magic was certainly a figure she couldn't put her head around, then again, she was from a medical background. However, from her perspective, it was akin to a bacterial organism with parasitic behaviour which inhibits all organic life within the Special Region. If they, the Jietai were somehow cut off and formed their own nation here like the Romans before them. Perhaps after a few generations, magic would become available to their kind just as it had with the ancient Saderans.

But in Hitoshi's case, why was he able to adapt this organism into his body at a ridiculous rate? It wasn't just that. Previously when she came here, she had heard he broke a few ribs the past week and yet now, his recovery rate was as if he never even sustained such injuries. The same could be said for every other injury he sustained that would have instantly put anyone else on the road to a medical discharge from service. She didn't want to tell Kenzaki because this was private confidential medical information between herself and her patient. But she wanted a full detailed reason on his unnatural constitution from him personally. There had been a number of weird substances in his medical checkup that she was made to ignore numerous times such as the excess narcotic compounds found in both blood and marrow. It had always been subverted by his overall perfect health in vision, reflex and body mass that was all the Jietai were concerned when meeting the minimal requirements of a combat-fit foot soldier.

His body was always in a mess, inside and out. Some inflicted by himself, while others he wouldn't even say. A cotton wool ball soaked in fresh blood sample was placed in a vial for analysis, yet another chance for her to discover the whys in Hitoshi's strengths he clearly hid in obscurity.

Mari was both excited and terrified at the same time. Excited because his blood might have some secrets to adaptability in magic. Terrified, as if such a phenomenon was truly a natural occurrence, or artificial.

If it was the latter, who was to say these enemies of theirs didn't possess the criteria to wield the very same powers.

* * *

Learning new things was a difficult feat for many, the same was no exception to the inhabitants of Ascension Glades even though reading and writing sessions were funded and compulsory. Despite the privileges afford to a job with writing over physical labor, the Warrior Bunnies were on no shortage of muscle to their human counterparts. They would rather work on the skills or occupations they were already in than pick up a trait that had heavy emphasis on writing long hours, perhaps Persia's case of administrative work was an extreme example that discouraged many from undertaking such a path.

Kugel also got easily frustrated by the use of metric system and first angle projections in measurements and advanced arithmetic methods which was unfortunate as the book he loaned to Kugel on mechanical devices and basics were all in these numbers and equations. Cato dozed off while reading a preschool nihon language book for vowels and kanji writing. So it was curious that Arpeggio of all people had been serious about learning Nihon for the sake of reading the science literature to seek ways of improving upon her initial thesis of material enrichment. Maybe it was her inferiority complex concerning her sister that fueled her drive to catch up, who could say.

Like the rest who were studying to improve, Hitoshi was doing the same but of Magic-related text and scriptures provided by Cato.

"I can't help you on your lightning-attribute, Furuta. This is honestly the first time I've seen it. But I can show you the ways of no-attribute." Cato told him as he generously presented to him the techniques that all mages were capable of through a manual on self-defense for mages sponsored by the Lindon School in Rondel.

Inside were visual representations scribbled in with written instructions on what to perform, what to say and what you should be imagining. The shape of magic was determined by the mind after all, if it was strong, then so would its manifestation.

The four primary enchantments provided were Defense Barrier Magic, Magic Manipulation, Essence Detection and Bolt cast. Defense Barrier Magic was to enclose one's body in a sheath of hardened magic layer to protect the caster from imminent damage. Hitoshi had tried in on numerous attempts but was only able to sustain some semblance of a barrier for only twenty minutes with no telling how much force would break it entirely. It was supposed to be an active skill that drained one's mana constantly, but many experienced mages had found ways of making it passive instead by activating only when struck, thus reducing the overall mana spent for other spells. Interestingly, Cato claimed his barrier was capable of deflecting a minotaur's axe swing at full force without serious expenditure. Yet, Imperial Magi have been cut down by assault rifles rounds. It could be that the density and force of the bullets over a small cross-section overworked the mechanism of the spell. Hitoshi had seen this with his clash with the lich.

Magic manipulation was the moving of objects varying in size and mass in all asymmetric movements, again this depended on one's mana pool strength and skillful manipulation. Essence Detection enabled the user to increase his/her magic sensitivity, this enabled a rough gauge of the magic density in the subject it is used to sense. He tried this once on Cato and Arpeggio as a test, where a powerful silver and marine aura enveloped them respectively. Showing that they weren't just academics but talented mages with combat potential behind their apparently flawed personalities. Bolt cast was the only offensive magic the manual taught, as the Lindon School did not advocate violence through magic but gave enough for apprentices to defend themselves. This was the only spell he couldn't invoke.

It became clear to him that his affinity for even no-attribute was appalling, including his unique affinity in lightning-attribute. The only application he had for the latter was in place of an electric lighter or as a weak taser. His reach with magic did not go beyond an arm's reach either.

Despite all these things, Hitoshi was satisfied with what he had. He had only intended to understand the dynamics of magic to weaponize it onto Adamantite. The fact that he could interact with it than not was already a bounty, even if Arpeggio laughed at him. He'd just zap her again as a reminder of her place.

"How are things with the family?" Hitoshi took a break from his own self-study and research to check on Kugel in his adamantite alloy preparations. The dwarves had been given a workshop space away from their accommodations to separate them from work and rest.

"I've written the formula, its down there on the table." Hitoshi found a book journal holding several sketches on a viable formula. He honestly didn't like the carelessness of Kugel leaving such trademark secrets lying around without security, he would call for the carpenter to build a locker for Kugel's things later.

Hitoshi had a quick browse through the process where he found that most of the procedure comprised of physically hammering the iron ore was similar to primitive crucible steel. The part that differed was an in-between process of adding adamantine ore into the mixture. However, this ore required enrichment in mana-rich minerals, these were the catalysts which defined the quality of adamantine and the ratio of adamantine to steel. As adamantine was soft in its crude state but hard in its processed composite state while retaining ductility. Once it hardens, it removes all possibility to reheat unlike steel, the failure rate was extremely high and required the attention of dedicated smiths such as the Dwarves. It also required higher temperatures than steel to be molded. This seemed almost impossible even with state-of-the-art 21st century machinery to accomplish, and that was why it was only able to be produced in the Special Region because of those mana catalysts that optimized the proper forging conditions to make it.

"Have you decided between you and Arpeggio what would be the catalyst?"

"Judging by the amount you intend to produce of this metal, I'd say Nemozim gemstone ore would be the best alternative to Ricklent Quartz the Dwarf says they use." Arpeggio riddled him with rock names he wasn't even bothered to memorise, that's what he paid her for.

Arpeggio handed him a list of minerals she identified in the order of a Jietai geology catalogue by their Special Region equivalent names and description. Hitoshi would post this to Alnus to make the mineral investigations done by the other fellow Resource Investigation Teams and managed by Major Higaki and Lieutenant Yanagida easier knowing what to ask the locals on where they'd seen such minerals. This was his homework he gave to her which she completed quite well.

"So where do I find these gemstones." There was no point in making the metal without the proper magic catalyst.

"Mount Nyx would surely have surplus." Kugel suggested.

"Assuming Velduar allows us to buy some and use their forge." Hitoshi reminded him.

"…." Kugel could understand that this was probably the last possible alternative when they'd exhausted all ideas.

"Hardy's realm shouldn't have any shortage. Just recently I went to Bellnahgo with Lelei and Itami, the market price was ten denarii for one about the size of your hand."

"Pass." Hitoshi wouldn't even think twice about anything to do with Hardy. Depending on her for something was like asking for bullets at gunpoint, even if it was dealing indirectly through her believers.

"Tsk-… I thought it was a good idea…." Arpeggio kicked her feet as Hitoshi didn't think two ways about rejecting her suggestion even though she thought it would be helpful.

"Arpeggio, you'll be coming along with us on our trip to Velduar."

"What? Why?!"

Hitoshi ignored her while he took out a map from his pocket and laid it out on the table.

"We'll be taking a detour around the East of the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow, here." Hitoshi indicated to the opposite side over the mountain range from their current position.

"What's there?" Kugel asked

"The Vorshant forest inhabited mostly by Volralden, Fairies, Centaurs and High Elves. As well as the grassland plains of the former Volgia Bunny Kingdom."

The Dwarf grimaced at the mention of the former entities as all Dwarves would.

"You're not implying we trade with those pointy-eared bastards, are you?"

"Hardly, negotiating with them would put strain on our relationship with Velduar after all." That made sense to Kugel, his country would think the same thing as him. Although in Hitoshi's case, they had absolutely no connections with the elves or the other forest dwellers to even start up dialogue.

"Then what's the point of going there if there's hardly anyone to trade the gemstones with?" While Arpeggio was sure the High Elves were in stock with precious stones, she couldn't imagine anywhere else she could find such stones.

"There is one place we could harvest such stones." A voice said as she entered their workshop.

Pointing to the place where the former Capital City of the Volgia Bunny Kingdom used to reside, now burnt to ash and rubble. Hitoshi knew there would always be a day that Parna would return to her former homeland at least once. But not under these circumstances.

"Are you sure, lass? Don't really want it to be a wasted trip, if you'll excuse me."

"It won't. There was a sizable gemstone vein hidden off the coves of the central lake. It used to be a source of tradeable goods for iron which we lacked to make our weapons and armour." For Parna's status as a Royal Guard, she was likely aware of many state affairs even if she wasn't directly running them.

"Even if we make this trip, we're talking months to reach and return. And how do you suggest we bring back samples?" Arpeggio stated, reluctant to make a venture out right after she'd gotten herself a stable job with income.

"We'll do it in within a day's time." Arpeggio and the few others who weren't aware of the advancements in travel available to the Japanese could not imagine it until Hitoshi told them.

"I'm expecting a seaplane tomorrow from Alnus, along with its pilot. We could make the whole trip across the mountain range and back, then to Velduar and back to Ascension Glades in under four days." He had negotiated with Hazama on this prior to his return, having initially planned for a utility aircraft that could fulfil basic reconnaissance missions, transporting of goods, fly him between Ascension Glade back to Alnus while landing and taking off without need for a prepared runway which they obviously didn't have. So, a seaplane was the most viable option, since the Inland sea next to them provided perfect landing space.

But from Hazama's response, he was giving him a pretty old airframe that wasn't even on army inventory but from someone's private collection. As for the Pilot, Hitoshi hoped he wasn't receiving someone like Lt Col. Kamikoda or Lt Col. Kurihama. The airforce maintenance corp had plenty of gripes about the strain they put on their airframes by the time they took their break in the mess hall back then. He wanted a calm and safe pilot who knew how to take care of his passengers.

Naturally, Hazama would only choose people from the Special Task Force, but that was fine by him so long as they were in the need to know of Operation Tanegashima.

While they marveled at what the seaplane looked like and how fast it would go, Hitoshi received a beep from his open comms.

"Ruler here." He responded to the call.

*Ruler, this is Bulwark here. Reporting the arrival of a coach bearing insignia Velvet.*

"She's here." Parna murmured to herself as her expression darkened. Only for Hitoshi to rest his hand on her head to calm her.

"She is. Play nice." Hitoshi said as he moved to welcome said guest at the checkpoint sentry designated as "Bulwark" on comms speak.

"…. Tyuule…."

Her face didn't show it to the others, but her hands were clenched.

* * *

The coach screeched to a halt as the coachmaster reined in the unsettled horses. At the external checkpoint, Operative Bjorn who was on shift scanned the badge that was given to him for identifying the individual who was in the carriage. Hitoshi had briefed them of the co-collaborator of Operation Tanegashima, a high-ranking member of a syndicate called Lady Iota. Her callsign was known to the SR and SFG as Velvet. Very little was shared about her personal history other than her hate for the Empire and of Zorzal El Caesar especially, so the enemy of my enemy was my friend. The SR group operatives didn't question whether they could trust her since Hitoshi was on top of it, but SFG would naturally feel adversity towards someone with a shady background, this wasn't theirforté after all.

"Why have they kept us waiting, my lady?" Yam made no attempt to hide her dissatisfaction at the guards even though they'd returned their documents. They just stood around waiting, and it was not like any of them were able to answer them either due to the strange language they spoke.

Her charge said nothing, only calmly waiting with her eyes closed as she meditated.

The dragonoid woman was not used to staying in confine spaces for long periods and alighted the coach to stretch her limbs. While she did that, a man in the dressing of a chef slipped pass her, leaning on the compartment window while stepping on the carriage steps.

"(Sniff) (sniff) …!? That scent…"

Yam suddenly got a whiff of something familiar from this person.

"It's rare to see someone so well off travelling this road. Have you by chance lost your way?"

"No, we are not lost. We are right where we intended." The lady in the coach replied to the bearded ruffian who was leaning into her carriage.

"I see. Are you on your way to meet someone?" He asked again.

"Yes, a friend." She replied politely. Before she continued after taking in a breath.

"A crazy fool who thinks nothing but cooking." The man turned to see one of his companions' snicker at her mention of his description.

"Maybe I am, who can say. All I'm sure is that one way or another, so are _my_ friends." Although, his hair had grown significantly longer but tied, while his beard was showing. And though her face was veiled, her bright eyes met his and were relieved to know that they belonged to the one she looked forward to meeting again after so long.

"Hitoshi…." She called him by his first name unconsciously before realizing what she'd done.

"Almost didn't recognize you there. I'm glad I knew it was you in this carriage before coming over."

"You tease me again. And speak for yourself, you look as if the wilderness has consumed you." Tyuule sighed as she recognized his antics.

Hitoshi could only smile as he tapped the coachmaster to continue on while he hung on the outside with a leg, without exchanging another word. They just looked at each other, as their appearances spoke a thousand words of their experiences over the last week.

"…. Please, don't stare so much." A moment of embarrassment overcame her.

"Why, you look good in that."

Realising that she was being left behind, Yam frantically shouted as she flew up to the coach on the opposite window from Hitoshi.

"(Sniff)(Sniff) That fruit scent. It is you." She left the other two important ones wondering what she meant.

"I'm what?" Hitoshi asked the Dragonoid bodyguard.

"Hmmmm…" Then she stared at her employer with a mischievous smile planted on her face.

"Say, you. What's my three sizes?" She said almost like a random question.

"Yam!" Her employer called her out anxiously.

"… 38-26-34 inches." Even then, he answered after a thorough look at her proportions which she didn't hide.

"Close, but you gave me lots of slack up top." Yam was clearly someone who was open and quite beyond modesty of an average person.

"Maybe, but then again you're slouching more than you should. And how would you put on a sleeved top with those wings of yours?" And so was he.

"Oh, I do? Well yeah, they are kind of a bother sometimes looking for clothes to fit." She said laughing whilst straightening her posture. Getting into a casual conversation that alienated Tyuule almost instantly.

"So, you're that guy after all, huh? You're that Furuta fellow." For him to tell such details at a glance meant that there was something deeper to this fellow.

"You keep pointing that out, who am I to you?"

"The one this lady always has her head in the clouds ov-."

"YAM!" She warned loudly, as she couldn't bear to be ridiculed from anymore that her shameless bodyguard disclosed.

"I see, you mean for my food, right?"

"Heh?" A stupefied look plastered Yam as he didn't seem to get the point even though she made it so obvious. It's not that he was so thickheaded, but he wasn't too fond of this bodyguard's loosened posture around her master, it annoyingly reminded him of Arpeggio. So would play along with his words to put her in her place once more.

"Your mistress must have been keeping a secret from you about my cooking skills. You could say that they're to die for." Hitoshi exchanged a wink solely at Tyuule along with his sly cunning smile that she recognized anywhere. He wanted her to play along with her as they had on occasion during the feasts of Zorzal, toying with the latter's entourage.

"I-… Indeed, Yam. You see, Furuta is the God of Cookery." Tyuule put on the airs of arrogance when met with Yam's surprise.

"You mean…. _that_ God of Cookery?!"

Certainly, Yam was aware of the tale of the God of Cookery. When Hitoshi heard his own rumoured exploits, it cracked him hard just thinking about it. It was said that the new God of Cookery had descended into human form to bless all who were starving in his presence, preventing ill will from befalling them. But the most concerning part was his confrontation with Goddess Hardy, especially the edition that Zorzal's pro-war faction told. Where he fought her in a clash of crossroads, which obviously didn't happen. But this was the version that the City of Telta had unwittingly accepted as fact. This was just Zorzal trying to glorify himself in turn because he was in the company of said God of Cookery.

"I don't know any others, if that's what you're asking." Even with such modesty, Yam suddenly thought to herself, "of course he knew those things I asked!" Being a deity, after all. Then, it started to dawn on her, why was Tyuule calling him by such familiarity?

"Furuta, can make anything taste good. Even the things we don't usually eat. Like the heart of one's foe." A cold chill ran down her scaly spine hearing that last part. Tyuule had heard stories from Yam about how some savage tribes thought that eating the toxic flesh of the Dragons had resulted in the Dragonoid demi-humans throught adaptive evolution. Similarly, eating Dragonoid members was believed to have allowed them to steal their strength.

"T-That wouldn't happen, my lady! You sure love pulling my leg! Haha!" She laughed it off nervously.

But then, Hitoshi had to say something that hammered into her psyche which went like…

"Our foodstocks look good, so that's not likely to happen." Not likely, he said.

Yam gulped as she averted her eyes from the neighbor across her.

"Yam, right? How good do you taste?" Parodying her invasive query about proportions.

"Uwah!- No good! No good!" She jumped back whilst hovering near the carriage.

"Oh, sorry. I half-assed the phrasing, I meant what kind of cuisines do the Dragonoid tribes enjoy, do they taste good?"

Tyuule raised her hand to conceal her laughter as Yam was being punished for having a loose mouth.

"Anyway, you're welcome into my kitchen."

"Uh-yeah! To share a recipe, right? Right!?" Yam scrambled to clarify Hitoshi's vague words once again.

"Mmm….. sure." It only became more terrifying when he just accepted her interpretation as if he wasn't taking it serious.

Tyuule rested her hand upon Yam's shivering one, assuring her after she realized that her fun and games had severely frightened the bodyguard as all God-fearing mortals would.

"It was a joke, Yam. Furuta does not cook people." Tyuule said which relieved the heavy atmosphere.

"Or eat them." Hitoshi added. "But I do enjoy the occasionally break from the usual character dishes to something exotic." Just for humor's sake, he added an unnecessary Hannibal Hiss at the end just to see how she reacted.

"Eeeekkkk-…."

Truly, Yam would never feel safe around or alone with this person ever again.

"Enough of that, Furuta. All you've done is frightened the poor girl." Even Tyuule was surprised he stuck with the gig just to scare the poor girl. Hitoshi was indeed a bully.

"Why don't you head up first to have a look around, Yam?"

"Uh-… yes, My Lady!" Spreading her wings, Yam kicked off the ground and was soaring overhead.

"How've you been Tyuule?" When it was just the two of them, all the hubris and bravado disappeared from her.

"Alright… yourself?" Between them, there was only honesty.

"It's not easy managing a town of one thousand while preparing meals all together, I'll give you that."

"I can see that just from your appearance, it seems that the days have not been kind on you. I'll be more than happy to take off some of that load, Furuta."

"I'll be counting on you then." Tyuule gave a nod.

"Although, that'll be for tomorrow. Today's a rest day for everyone."

The carriage closed in on the town, gaining her attention at the sight that unfolded before her as nothing she could truly fathom, and yet could. Massive pavilion tents numbering in the hundreds served as the residence to the inhabitants. Inhabitants who were Warrior Bunnies, it had been years since she'd seen such a large congregation of her kinswomen anywhere. The real feat however, was beyond the population gathered here, an entire town was built within the timespan of a week.

Before she even realized it, her arrival had garnered the attention of many onlookers who stopped what they were doing and came to watch. When the carriage stopped in front of a two-storey-tall pavilion, Tyuules heart palpitated nonstop. She had never been among so many of her kinswomen out from her coach window, and for them to not look at her with ire was making her even more nervous. More so when Hitoshi unhesitantly opened the coach doors and held out a hand for her to be guided out. Mustering up all the courage she had to take his hand, Tyuule alighted the coach and was met with a gauntlet of onlookers, quiet as a mouse. No one even murmured a word as they silently gazed upon her with a sort of reverence that had no easy way to describe because she had never seen such eyes before. Especially since it was reverence at her.

Hitoshi watched as the stillness in the air only grew heavier. It was understandable that the Warrior Bunnies were hesitant to make presumptions or call out to Tyuule. And what about the lady herself? She was just as uneasy, though her facial expression hid any notion of anxiousness. For once, she shared a common emotion with her brethren once more.

There was nothing Hitoshi enjoyed more than breaking that atmosphere.

"What's with you all, you look like I'm being haunted by a ghost."

Hitoshi naively prevented as he turned anxiously behind him with fear, as if Tyuule was never there. The latter was more annoyed than confused by his remark. Before a child amongst the kindergarten group who had come to meet her for the first time spoke unafraid.

"There's no ghost, Mister Steward. Only a fairy."

"A Fairy? Where?" Hitoshi pretended in front of the kindergarten group, as the childcare teacher sighed with mirth at such antics.

"""There! There!""" They pointed out as he looked around for a person who was invisible to all save innocence.

"Ah, Iota!" He finally acknowledged her existence amidst this fool's display of hilarity.

"Get this, the children see a fairy right where you stand! It can't be that they're the only ones who see you, right?" Those words weren't meant for her even though he said it to her.

Cutting deep into the hearts of those it was pointed at for observing but not even extending a greeting, let alone an acknowledgement.

"Please forgive this lowly one!" One of the wiser of the Warrior Bunny inhabitance saw what he intended and immediately knew where to follow on from the bridge Hitoshi laid. As she fell on her knees and bowed her head till her forehead touched the earthen brick.

"Please forgive this lowly one!"

"… this lowly one!"

"Forgive us, Lady Iota!"

This woman's actions set the wave and intent that was necessary for the other bystanders to follow suit as she had. In no time at all, the entire crowd assembly were on their fours prostrating before her presence, as if appealing for reprieval for a capital offense. In such actions to be taken towards her, Tyuule was experiencing a moment of dizziness before her quick wits took over to seize this opportunity that Hitoshi had provided.

She quickly reached out her pale white hands beneath the exquisite garbs to pick the woman who had prostrated first.

"Please, get up! This was not my intent for keeping quiet."

"O-… Only if her ladyship wills it." The woman, remembering the proper etiquette spoken to nobility recited as it was beaten into her quite literally by her former slave owners.

Hearing such words, seeing the woman before her wear such a meek and submissive expression caused an undescribable pain to well in her heart. Such a feeling she'd not felt for a stranger before, at least one that she could recall.

"You are not my subjects!" Tyuules sudden guilt-ridden outburst was heard by everyone who could hear as well as she could.

The woman who she had not even meet for a minute, Tyuule raised her by her elbows before giving her a firm embrace.

"You are my sisters…." Though few were her words that left her mouth, came with great self-conviction and resolution. She had shed all vibes of a revered but untouchable presence.

"No matter how few….. precious beyond all wealth you are.."

How deeply she regretted at this very moment how she had not dedicated even a moment to saving a single one of her brethren. Though enslaved, she had all the power to do so but didn't. So driven by hatred and resentment, she forgot her old and noble self who was resolved was unbreakable in ensuring the survival of her people before herself.

And what of the Warrior Bunny she warmly embraced without false intent? To be hugged by her benefactor and being told she was regarded as her sibling. After years of hardship, pain and suffering had done to her mind and body, grounding it until she had no more self-esteem.

One could only fully comprehend what emotions of relief, joy and sorrow combined felt like if one had experienced what she had. Warranting her weeping tears of joy into the arms of her savior.

Strong words, powerful actions had a rather infectious means of compromising one's emotional barriers like the ones that fortified the hearts of the inhabitants of Ascension Glades. After hearing such hopeful words, how could they not do the same?

Not the Japanese, not tradesmen, nor even Hitoshi could challenge their right to express this sense of security that no amount of physical firepower could provide.

Tyuule made a silent covenant with herself, to do everything in her power to raise her kinswomen out of despair into the light once more. No matter if it were before her acts of revenge on Zorzal or after. She had to survive, she owed it to them for all the years she neglected them.

As for Hitoshi, he stood by and waited. He may have pushed the boat out on this, however, it was Tyuule who steered such events to take form. She was either a born-charismatic genius or a true-blooded noble at heart.

Hitoshi didn't doubt that she was neither one nor the other.

The was never a doubt, Tyuule could only be both.

* * *

Hitoshi had a very small part to play in showing Tyuule around, the warrior bunnies had made sure of that. Even leading her by her hands unafraid, thanks to the closure she had given them and herself in the process. Now, she was the "big sister" of the tribes. She therefore couldn't find it in her heart to blame them for it when she had the desire to be led by Hitoshi instead.

Although, their enthusiasm to show her the activities and facilities also showed their true thoughts towards each amenity which even Hitoshi nor the administrative body of the settlement could learn from census or survey.

As they led her around, Tyuule bore witness to the impossible actions Hitoshi Furuta had done for settlement. If she didn't know he was a off-worlder and how mortal he truly was, she would've likely believed the propaganda that the pro-war faction said about him as the God of Cookery. He was truly an oddity. God of Cookery? More like God of Possibility or Prosperity, as Tyuule had realized she witnessed and experienced these two traits just by sharing a mutual respect with him.

Why would Furuta help her so much even after the things she did to him initially? Was he born under some misaligned dark stars, predestined to act upon a sequence of events that defied logic and fate? He was as readable as a book, yet she couldn't read into his motives or drive. It could be filled with temperance at one moment and footloose in another, almost like his personality was boundless beyond moral, conviction, opinions or the comprehension of others. In a way, Hitoshi was much freer than anyone who declared themselves unrestricted by their surroundings. There was nothing he couldn't do, nothing he couldn't believe in.

Her thoughts multi-managed such inner queries while still being led around by her brethren to the places of interest. Luminous globes suspended by wires which made the streets as bright as day in the night, clean drinking water and sanitary facilities ensuring unequal hygiene, and surprisngly cozy tent houses shared by brethren of varying tribes as a communal housing. Which even she recalled was impossible in during the days of the Volgia Bunny Kingdom when tribe battled tribe over patches of grass and the smallest dispute. Tyuule had read a book Furuta had sent her once on an ideology of collective social movements and individual equality reforms by a man named Carl Marks, as these systems seem to be taking a book out of this idealogy. It seemed entirely different from the biography on that overlord named Ivan which Zorzal took from Princess Pina. He had her translate certain sections of interest to him to form the foundations of the Oprichnina commissariat forces after being inspired by that Ivan fellow's ability to utilize fear against his subjects to keep them in check indefinitely.

She had also chanced upon meeting with the other non-warrior bunny which Furuta had brought in along with her knowledge. However, this was the first time she met them in person. These were the tradesmen who helped build, teach and offer their services to the settlement. The most recent Dwarf family of blacksmiths and a pair of mages. But who could forget the other residents here, the Japanese soldiers who had formed a pact with them with an uncertain future?

Two of the warband chiefs came to meet her at the shooting range had already let their first impressions betray their personalities and agendas. The one named Kenzaki was evidently uneasy about this collaboration, he was the more natural of the two in her impression. However, the one who called himself Ymir was more forthcoming to working with her. Perhaps the words were open, he was not so closed-minded in her opinion and more welcoming than his counterpart. Rivalry was evident between the two. It raised some question as to why there were two different groups here, certainly the Japanese didn't have men to spare for such lucrative ventures, right? Or perhaps both groups represented a conflict of interests in this restoration project. That seemed to be the more likely reason, as Tyuule recognized in complex bureaucratic plays by factions against each other. The nation beyond the Gate was seeming a lot less alien to her now.

While neither warchiefs could converse fluently with her in the Imperial Tongue, she had a competent translator in the form of a medical practitioner named Mari Kurokawa. Although she decided to surprise them a bit while they disputed between themselves with the Japanese she'd learnt from Noriko in those months of her captivity. Thus, raising their evaluation on her beyond their awe of how she had learnt their language so quickly when they weren't fully versed in hers. Was it so surprising? Noriko learnt Imperial in less time, this Mari Kurokawa physician was alright as well, and Furuta himself was almost like he was native.

The long day had passed by the time the Warrior Bunnies left her some time to herself alone out of respect in the Yurt accommodation which had been given to her. Yam had at least not wasted her time in idle as her baggage had been unpacked and laid out in the smile yet elegant furnishings in a tent of all things. Yet it didn't feel like one, or it was more like this was the most comfortable tent in existence. The flooring had heating from a stove, a heavy quilt mattress lay in lieu of a bed but was not at all unelegant, a single luminous globe hung on the roof that could be turned on and off by a dangling cord.

"From what that cat woman told me, these are the same conditions that everyone else lives in." Yam informed her formally for once. Though she could hardly believe it even after being told that her brethren were enjoying these standards of living at this stage of development.

"Not even I could believe it when she told me! So, I went around and had a look. She was telling the truth." Tyuule of all people was aware of the expenses that alluded the restoration project, so how was it possible for them to living in such a utopian way? This would undeniably become not only a safe haven but a paradise for her kin. One that still had such potential to grow even further, it set the fires of ambitions in her heart that she was sure her kinswomen could relate to. These were the sense of pride in one's home which would soon embody its residence.

"If my lady doesn't require my presence at the moment, I will be over at the communal hall. Doing… um-… stuff." Her bodyguard already wanted to shamelessly drink on the job, but with no immediate need for her presence, Tyuule dismissed her with a wave.

"Did you happen to see Furuta?" She asked before her bodyguard flapped her wings off in the general direction of the pub.

"No, why? I thought he was with you the entire time." Yam was ignorant to his whereabouts, so she had to go search for herself.

"Nevermind, I'll go myself."

"Then, my lady. I'll see you in the evening. The cat woman said I was to share accommodations with some sorceress." That would mean this entire Yurt was given to her, Yam left before any further queries could be inquired.

Was this truly the bodyguard with the fearsome reputation that many associations described?

With her accommodations settled for her, she chose to spend what remaining daylight hours were available to her with the person she had previous intended to spend them with. As she unfolded the felt covers of her front entrance to leave, a whole barrier of trinkets and tributary gifts completely cut her off from escaping her temporary but lavished abode. Some of the culprits were caught red-handed as they lowered more handmade gifts into the stack before bowing and making off as quickly as their feet could carry them.

Tyuule sighed internally as she couldn't just leave the gifts aside or it would be offending towards the folks that spent much of their time to craft these items to express their gratitude. One by one, she carried them into her Yurt where she could attend to them at a latter time which was better than neglecting them now. Lamenting her time to spend with Furuta alone, while her bodyguard who should have attended to this had run off to do her merrymaking.

There was some silverlining towards these events as some more inhabitants came to give their tribute had offered to help her bring them in which she accepted gratefully whilst learning a few names. Curiously, they all had an addition of last names which Warrior Bunnies didn't have before.

She also learnt some likely locations of where her cooking companion might be as he had a certain tendency to create routine out of everything. In simple terms, Furuta was literally everywhere everyday. However, followed a strict time schedule when observing or attending to certain duties. Tyuule had worked tirelessly in Zorzal's stead for the pro-war faction. But Furuta worked without rest, and then he dared to say she should be careful about the hours she allocated to her sleep.

When she was finally free of obstacles, Tyuule made an advanced route planning in her head before setting off. To avoid further obstructions, exchanges of lengthy greetings and of such. She narrowed the possibly locations down to four places. The Central Pavilion where administrative works were done, the Communal Hall where he conducted late hour cooking lessons, Furuta's own Yurt, and a fourth location that had no logical explanation behind it. Only that he went there regularly just these few recent days. The inhabitants who were eager enough to tell her it was the household of Erste, five warrior bunnies lived there. Two of which were elderly mother and daughter while the rest were not related by blood. An elder, Tyuule was surprised there were any of her brethren in their late years surviving after the Imperials massacred much of the population that they didn't prize for slavery. Such thought unconsciously reminded her of her own mother, taken from her and deprived of any opportunity to ever witness such events taking place now. And her other relatives, she could only assume they shared the same tragic fate. The lost of her love ones had left a gap in her heart that could never be fully closed, nor would be enough time for her to grieve their loss.

When Furuta proved to not be in any of the other locations, she went in search of said household with helpful directions from any passing inhabitant.

She swept the sweat under her veil, Furuta had cruelly made her walk all over in search of him. She felt not at all apologetic for being a seeker of attention.

Her tired feet brought her to the very edges of the estate roads where a lone Yurt had a surprisingly good vantage over the other houses as well as the forest that lay nearby. Coming closer to the Yurt when the covers burst open as a youthful figure bust out front inside and took notice of her.

"Oh!"

"Um-…. Good evening, by chance is Furuta here?"

"He's inside right now, so feel free to enter. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some wood that needs chopping." The young warrior bunny did as she said, collecting the nearby firewood from the stack to cut down into smaller chunks.

With her consent, Tyuule approached the felt covers and raised them.

Inside the warmly lit home, a figure sat by monitoring a small ceramic earthen pot closely whilst preparing other ingredients laid out on a chopping board.

"Furuta runs off on some other errand when he was attending to such an important person this afternoon." Tyuule teased him while getting him to explain his disappearance just now.

"Oh, you're done already? I would've thought they'd keep you until dinner time."

"They were understanding enough to give me time to rest after my trip." Tyuule said contrary to the many who still approached her on their own terms to express their thanks.

"….." Hitoshi had nothing to refute.

"Although, I'm curious. Why would you come all the way here to this one household to cook specially for its members?" A smile appeared behind her veil.

"You're not hiding some secret affairs behind me, are you?" She said in a joking manner.

As she could not imagine a logical reason behind his specific venture here, until a gentle voice called out from behind the covers of a cloth partition in the Yurt.

"Furuta, is someone there?"

It should've been nothing, but an uneasy feeling suddenly took hold of her heart and squeezed it tighter than before. And tighter still as the partition was moved aside revealing a Warrior Bunny about the same age as her, however there was a lovely aura about her that spoke of content as that was not all that she was carrying. Her mid-abdomen was particularly swelled in a way that only spoke of one truth.

She was with child.

"Hello there? Are you an acquaintance with Furuta?" The expecting mother kindly inquired of the motionless individual with shaking hands who entered her household.

Tyuule's eyes danced between her woman's tummy and Furuta, then vice versa. As her mind tried to process a heart rendering possibility that only by seeing it could she understand it.

-Of course…. Furuta has a life beyond-…-

Tyuule felt like the strong and vibrant heart she possessed had ruptured a dozen holes right after it had reinforced itself once again as she backed away to the door. She didn't want to spend another second looking at this, she didn't even want to think.

And in doing so, she yelped in surprise as a strong grip told hold of her wrists. As the individual stared into her shellshocked eyes with a gradual brooding look of speculation. Tyuule couldn't help but look into those eyes, even as unbearable as it was, she withheld her pain, refused to even let out a tear drop.

"Let go…."

"Wow, you thought of me that low, didn't you?" As Hitoshi fell on the same page as his accomplice in his hold.

"What is there to be ashamed of? Just admit!" Tyuule gnarled back in a tone she never would have thought she would use on him again.

"Nothing really. Just making sure Yennefer's strong enough to bear her child."

"I'd bet. What other arrangements did you make?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"One where I take care of her family members." An arrogant smirk crossed his lips as he carried this irreconcilable situation forward.

Tyuule glared at Hitoshi who portrayed himself in a new light of an egotistical bastard, worst than Zorzal. The bridge of trust between them was close to crumbling when a wooden pole struck Hitoshi from behind.

"That's quite enough of that. That's not very nice of you, Furuta." The Warrior Bunny woman with the last name of Erste reprimanded him severely.

"Belittling a maiden's heart like that, do you want divine retribution to fall on you?" She warned him yet again.

"Maiden, huh? Well this fair maiden showed me how much trust went into our relationship just now that it ticked me off a bit." Hitoshi directed the answer though to his partner in front of him.

"Then you should've just clarified, why worsen the speculation?" She carried her points across logically, such that Tyuule too understood that her misconceptions had proven to be entirely false and witless assumptions on her part. She was, however, guilty of having such little faith in him despite knowing how he was. His antics had always troubled her to say the least, how could she hold strong conviction that it would never happen with Furuta? Someone who could make every possibility happen!

"You are the one at fault here, Furuta. Apologise." The expectant mother was proving to be strict in conduct whilst putting favour for Tyuule.

"Where's my apology, Furuta? I'm waiting for it clear and meaningful." Tyuule said as the odds went to her.

"I'm just wondering, if Yennefer really was bearing my child. What would you have done?"

"Shameless!" She shook her hands while his hold was still strong.

"Ooooiiii….." The middleman between them called out as to why they returned to square one again.

"I'm just saying, I'm literally surrounded by gorgeous beauties every day. I am after all a man, what if one day I cave in on desire?"

"You-…. You're hopeless…" Her ire only grew.

With no way of putting out the flames between them, the Warrior Bunny named Yennefer sighed, hoping that only time would patching it back up.

"It can't be helped, right? My accomplice is a woman of unparrellel beauty with no equal here or on Earth."

"Uh-." Tyuule's struggle in his arms ended with astonishment at the duality of his statement.

"Not only that, but she's brilliant in thinking up ideas as she is at implementing them."

"Wha-… what are you-…." The veil failed to hide the redness of her face.

"And today she showed me how much she'd changed from her single-minded agenda into something so noble it'll live on for generations in grateful hearts. If only they knew her sacrifices, well I know!"

Every bit of that crumbling heart she once had was replaced with bewilderment by his refusal to make amends and instead push in this ridiculous confession. Only serving to shake her fragile emotions.

"Although, when she doubted me after all I've done….." Hitoshi's exhilaration died down here.

"I can't help but feel betrayed again." A tone of sadness left his lips.

In just this short exchange, Hitoshi had conveyed his feelings in the most unrestricted way and without lies. He had once told her before with growing trust of his believe in another person. A person who broke that trust by selfishly aligning to his own agenda to save Hitoshi from certain death. All that was left, was a memory that haunted him his entire life. What would Tyuule have become had he not said these words he said? Another memory as well, of a person he thought he could trust?

Tyuule raised her hands which weren't restricted anymore to clasp his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Give me a chance to be better." The apology was given by Tyuule was heartfelt with hope that this would suffice.

"Alright."

"Ahem." The middleman coughed as she expected an equal response for his end.

"I went too far as well, I didn't make any attempt clarify my circumstance and just made it worst. Forgive me?"

"Mmm… I forgive you." Tyuule had ended this fiasco on a complicated but light-hearted feeling that things didn't turn out so bad.

"Honestly, Furuta. You were really mean to this beautiful lady." Yennefer Erste sighed as she tapped him with a warning.

"What can I say? This girl expects me to tease her all the time." He said not learning his lesson. She could only sigh shaking her head in response.

"Because you don't dare to do it to anyone else? Or is it because you're afraid I'd stop paying you any attention?" Playful banter was already giving Yennefer a headache.

"Who can really say? If it was just me serving Zorzal, I'd die of boredom." On that, Tyuule kind of shared a mutual agreement.

"I'm Zorzal El Caesar, your true emperor and savior. Worship me, adore me, praise me more! Blah blah blah…" Hitoshi made the action of slitting his throat from hearing the Crown Prince's likely inner monologue which he mimicked.

For once, Tyuule let her guard down as an adorable laughter mixed with snorting sounds mixed in with her difficulty to keep it together. Before she trued to rebuild a straight face, which was inferior to Furuta's. Upon realizing this, they broke into laughter as they realized how silly they were.

"You two are a strange couple." Yennefer admitted when summarizing her observations.

"We're not a-…."

"C-Couple?"

"Having that child in there must be messing with your hormones, Yennefer."

"Mmmmm." The expecting Yennefer only squinted at his remark but let it slide, as she was more a less familiar now with his behavior. He was a bully, but in actuality, he was also soft inside.

And that thought just made her snicker in front of both of them without a notion as to why. They thought deeply about one another and were sensitive to what the other was doing. If that wasn't a display of great concern that what was this if not what couples did. Albeit, they were a very peculiar pair in her own humble opinion. A Warrior Bunny who had a unique disposition that separated her from her normal brethren and a human who was just as much of an oddity as she was.

-What an odd couple?-

Yennefer resolved in her mind.

"By the way, I think you're late on an introductory, Furuta."

"That's right. Furuta. Who is this person who can temper a bully when she sees one?" Tyuule complimented her while she was at it.

"Right, this is Yennefer Erste. Of the Erste household, future mother of one."

"Nice to meet you." Tyuule extended her hand to take hold of hers.

"And Yennefer, this is Iota."

At that very moment, a thump hit her from the inside.

And it wasn't from the child.

* * *

What significance did Yennefer have that warranted Hitoshi coming here to cook a special diet just for her and her relatives? None. But her child was a different story.

"What's brewing in here is quite literally Ascension Glades' first potential naturally-born citizen." Hitoshi said pointing to Yennefer's bulge. This sentence alone enlightened Tyuule upon the thinking behind his actions.

Yennefer's child represented a significant milestone in the growth of the settlement inhabitants. As the first child to be born into this society, this meant that all hurdles of insecurity were crossed that now folks felt safe enough to raise their children in this sort of environment. It wasn't merely biase preferential treatment, this was about nursing the future generations with care. A good omen that had many positive outcomes.

Hence, Hitoshi had an added duty to ensure the highest successful birth and survival of both mother and child in a realm where the standards of healthcare were almost zero to the common man. As one well-versed in health sciences, he knew that Yennefer could not carelessly eat the same foods as the rest, less risking miscarriage.

"How long more till the day?" Tyuule asked as she listened against her tummy.

Yennefer was not opposed to the lady of the settlement asking or requesting an informal conduct in her presence, answered.

"Not long now, I can feel her just about done."

"Mari says she could be only weeks away. Then again, Mari's basing that on her own limited field of expertise."

"Miss Kurokawa always checks up on me everyday." Yennefer explained further than Hitoshi's haphazard one. "And you should be a little more appreciative when others help out."

"She's helping you, not me. But really, it's actually you that's helping her advance her paper." This was also a breakthrough for Mari in her research of demi-human anatomy and she was the first to document it.

Yennefer just shook her head, curious how she had almost unconsciously picked on him like a mother hen. As if to blame it on her maternal instincts that grew day by day with the swell reaching its fullest. She felt as if Hitoshi was like that hopeless brat that loved to play pranks when no one was looking, or made faces behind the adults, in these aspects she found him a little endearing. Thus, causing the misunderstanding of relationship between herself and Hitoshi when Tyuule first came in.

Hitoshi diligently observed the flames under his brews which carried a rich scent of oils, she had noticed it ever since she entered the Erste household.

"You've been here since I first arrived?" Hitoshi gave a nod.

That was highly peculiar in Tyuule's book, as most times he only took less than an hour to make hundreds of portions of the same high-quality meals. Yet, this particular brew had been going on for at least five hours. She had also not seen him this focus in cooking over a portion for at most a single person. Not even when he made that dish for Hardy, as Hitoshi consistently fanned the small flames heating the earthen pot. Two of them, to be precise.

"Can she eat that much?" Not that she'd ever experienced pregnancy nor dealt with it in her family before.

"This one's for her." Hitoshi raised the cover over the one he indicated on the left, as he added some freshly sliced white onions into the clear brew soup in claypot.

After applying a few gentle stirs and adding pinches of salt, he took a sip from a ladle.

"Here. Try some." He raised the ladle over to her to sample.

The brown clear soup had a thin layer of oil swills over the top but not the unhealthy greasy type. She drank from the ladle before passing it back.

"Now tell me, what do you taste?" Surprised by his sudden pop quiz, Tyuule scratched her head in a puzzled way as she thought deeply about the texture and taste of this concoction.

Not only was it very palatable and warming, but also had a very enriching flavor to it as if it could reinvigorate vitality.

"Corn and carrots vegetable, but mostly chicken broth and I think chestnut." Hitoshi's smile was only telling of how she was correct on all counts, she never really ceased to amaze him with her gift in taste.

"What about the other one?" She pointed out to the other pot which had a darker shade from having been under the fire longer.

"That one's for Vivianne."

"Another expecting mother?" But this time, Hitoshi shook his head.

"Yennefer's ailing mother." Hitoshi notioned as Yennefer attended to the matriarch of the Erste household behind those partition curtains.

"This one's not meant to mix with Silkie Chicken Chestnut Soup, it'll throw your body temperature out of whack." Only Hitoshi here understood the dynamics of these two tonic soup brews and why they couldn't be taken at the same time. What was bad for humans was certainly no different on Warrior Bunnies.

"This one's the tricky one that I've been watching all this while." As Hitoshi had not once lifted the covers of that claypot and had in fact sealed it with a wrap around its cover and collar to prevent the heat and moisture from escaping.

Tyuule only respected his reasonings and watched attentively as it was too interesting not to.

"Yennefer was one of the lucky few to escape the after-war massacre. Her elder siblings? Not so much." Hitoshi disclosed regardless of whether Yennefer could hear it on the opposite side.

"To keep her grief-stricken mother who became bedridden alive and for herself to survive, she became an Algunan Lord's plaything." Hitoshi hid nothing about the details to Tyuule as these were the facts to the effects of causality, even if she wasn't entirely responsible for their suffering. Tyuule could only imagine what hardships this woman who likely carried the bastard child of the defunct lord went through. The Kingdom of Alguna was located to the far West of the League Principality, in fact, it was the farthest vassal of the Empire in that direction. Almost the other side of their world from their homeland, what ordeal did she go through with her mother in tow? The Kingdom of Alguna had been broken after its sovereign had been killed in the battle of Sacred Alnus.

Hitoshi watched as her expression played out a projection as if she had been the one serving that lord to his no doubt freakish sexual preferences and made to sire a child which he would neither love nor recognize as his own. This was the ultimate despair she'd avoided with Zorzal, even the mere thought of it was soul crushing.

"There's no need to put yourself in her shoes. In case you haven't forgotten, you have a tale of your own." Hitoshi reminded her as a way of stopping her reflecting on these negative emotions unnecessarily.

"Will lady Iota be staying for dinner?" Yennefer asked over the curtains as she had spoke with her bedridden mother.

"Uh-."

"Yes. She will." Cutting into her undecisive answer, Hitoshi made the decision for her instead.

"I shouldn't-…"

"Do you have somewhere else to be right now?"

"…."

"I'll certainly be sharing a meal here."

"But aren't you supposed to be preparing meals for the masses?" To which Hitoshi smiled wryly at her.

"Even I've got to find time to eat, right?" That, Tyuule couldn't refute.

There was no reason to leave now, at least she could have a meal with him and some small company rather than a crowd hanging over her.

"Should be done in a moment." Hitoshi declared as he unraveled the cloth bindings and inspected the simmering contents which Tyuule had difficulty recognizing. The wafering scent that this other more complex tonic dish carried was even more impactful with its tinge of spices.

She hovered overhead staring at the pot and its savoury yet tender meats floating in clear broth goodness. Letting the steam slip by her veil to bathe her in its scrumptious essence.

"Even if you give that look, no. This'll harm your body if you take the other soup and this one."

When looking at her longing expression, he warned her again about the dire consequences of taking foods where the yin and yang elements clashed. Especially in the case with the Warrior Bunnies whose diets were more sensitive than most humans on rich foods. How downcasted she appeared, even she didn't notice, leading to Hitoshi sighing.

"I'll make it another time when the seasons are warmer."

Her brightening expression was too telling of her acceptance of his promise to her.

"Can you guess what's in here without tasting?" He asked as yet another random test of her unique traits.

"Pork?... Ginger?.." The rest were unfamiliar ingredients she knew nothing about.

Yennefer came out momentarily, awaiting the end of their conversations to cut in.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just…. Lady Iota, if you would… my mother would like to share a few words with you."

Tyuule turned to face her, in her mind, if that was all that was requested then it should be a very simple yes.

"Speaking of which, I'm just about done. Is Vivianne ready for her treatment?" Hitoshi added in.

"In a moment, Furuta." Yennefer halted him as she turned back to Tyuule. "I only ask a few minutes of your time."

"What are you saying? Of course, I'd be delighted. I am just a guest in this house, after all. Please take care of me." Hearing these words gave her much relief as she bowed respectfully, Tyuule had earned her admiration.

Yennefer unravelled the partition for her to enter a single room area with a futon-style floor mattress. Under its sheets was a woman with healthy wrinkles which Tyuule had no doubt was thanks to Hitoshi's special foods.

"Lady Iota is certainly a unique existence." While out of sight, Yennefer leaned over and whispered out of audible distance from the former.

"If she wasn't, none of this would be possible."

That, she had to agree.

"But of all things, I never would've thought I'd live to see another pure-breed." Yennefer confessed her opinions concerning Tyuule, though good-natured in intent.

"Parna told me they were born as monarchs of your race."

"That they were. The last one was no different." Though it was Yennefer that said it, Hitoshi was surprised to see not a single show of adversity towards even the mere thought of the previous monarch.

"Warrior Bunny Queen Tyuule." Hitoshi probed a little more with a definitive name.

"That's right." Yennefer replied with a genuine smile of all things, Hitoshi blinked his misconceptions out.

"Say, Yennefer. What's so special about pure breeds among your kind that earmarks them as your sovereigns? Or is this just some sort of traditional practice."

Hitoshi had often wondered why their monarchs was almost always white-haired as Parna and many others had described to him.

"Why you ask, isn't that common sense? Pure-Breeds would outlive us by centuries."

This answer came as a shock to Hitoshi, this implied that Tyuule of all people was going to watch him turn into an old man then to dust while still walking this world youthful. For someone blessed with that sort of longevity to want to kill herself when she first met him, gave him complex emotions. Immortality and longevity weren't something Hitoshi himself viewed with envy, let alone favour. To walk amongst elves and fairies who had similar life spans was a gift, but he felt otherwise. He viewed it as a curse, to tread where loved ones had already perished, to spend several lifetimes others would live with nothing but the memories of your first. A child had suffered such a fate, one which Hitoshi had no choice but to put Dion Rathlin out of his misery despite how grateful the latter was for doing it.

"Toshou Vaile, Furuta." Yennefer wished him blessings of a long and prosperous life.

"I don't like the idea of living long."

"I know." But Yennefer seem to know that from his look before.

She leaned over to whisper once more before she went back to doing her own things like knitting baby clothing.

"But somebodies got to remain by our dearest lady Iota side, no?"

* * *

The living quarters dedicated to just elderly Warrior Bunny Vivianne was dim, owing to the single luminous globe that hung-over head with a paper wrapping that casted numerous picture shadows. In addition to the smell of fragrant apple cider, this created a relaxing ambience that could lull one into a sense of tranquility.

"Please, come closer. I do apologise in advance, but my vision has been failing me." Tyuule walked forward taking a seat in seiza beside the heavy quilts that wrapped this elderly woman.

Despite her mention of poor eyesight, the old woman stared into her eyes as if the veil could not hide a single detail.

"M-Mother Vivianne-." In compliance with their old traditions of calling their elders mom, Tyuule had done the same.

"You would acknowledge me as your elder? But I'm afraid I couldn't possibly bear a daughter who carries our kinds' hope and future." She had made it sound as gentle a rejection as possible.

"… When I heard from Yenie that Lady Iota was a pure-breed, I could only feel a great sense of ease for our daughters who've assembled here in this strange land."

"I…. I don't believe being born to lead has meaning any longer." Tyuule truly believed that, she had no qualification to lead them onto the future. Only guide them towards that path.

The aged Warrior Bunny read her expressions.

"You don't?" Tyuule shook her head to her query.

To which, old Vivianne smiled warmly as she would her own daughter.

"Well I do believe it, your ladyship. In fact, may I share with you story?"

Vivianne seemed most eager to express it despite her weakened condition, so Tyuule gave her consent.

"Our Kingdom once faced total annihilation at the hands of folk whom we had never had ties with nor offended. It was their ambition and therein our lack of it that made them set their sights on our humble lives."

She could only be referring to one event when Warrior Bunny fought anything other than themselves. The Empire-Warrior Bunny War, eleven months of fighting for every square inch closer to their capital.

"We foolishly believed in our own superiority of combat prowess and neglected to learn from our enemies and their drive to conquer us. And when it all became too late preventing the inevitable subjugation of our kingdom, we were ready to flee for our lives. Regardless of whether a few of us couldn't and would be left behind to our own demise. But did you know? One of us was not."

Tyuule remained silent the entire while. Vivianne spoke of these events as she reminisced them, but in Tyuules case, she relived it. Every detailed description of the events that transpired, Tyuule remembered them crystal clear. And such that she even knew the next part of the former's story.

"Flee? Where would we go? Who would help us? No one. We were alone, and yet we aren't. We have lived as tribes splintered across the grasslands building upon a singular purpose, and now when the odds are against us, we chose to shy away from that purpose. The Empire comes to us with war, then we shall answer them in kind. Are we not called Warrior Bunnies by their race or are we not? She said." Vivianne seemed to be reciting a line she preserved in her memory after so many years where others would have simple forgotten it easily. A lined speech that produced eerie nostalgia, particularly in her case.

Tyuule remembered it was a clear blue sky, where the wind rushed against their furry cheeks and threatened to snuff out the flames of the war torches. Yet the voice that conveyed that speech that Vivianne reiterated did not get muffled out by it nor lose clarity.

"Their victory is only assured if we let them, while our victory is assured if we make them realise it is a fool's dream. Many a sister will fall today, but for every one of us that lives on in the next, we will have taken one step closer to fulfilling this outcome. Because as long as we work together for the sake of one another, and to have each other-…."

"… There's nothing we cannot accomplish….. together." The last phrase of the speech Vivianne recited was overtaken by Tyuule as she enunciated them as if they were her own.

Because they "were" her own words.

"I had thought I was the only one who remembered these words after so long. The way in set a flame in the hearts of the young and reminded the old where we left our mettle and fortitude when times were bad. These are words only a born-leader with many great talents could say in the face of such odds." Struggling out of her comfortable thick woolen blankets, she raised herself on her own without assistance of her household members.

"I am glad… Your Majesty hasn't forgotten them either."

Before Tyuule had time to process the revelation that the old Warrior Bunny had figured out who she was behind this disguise, Vivianne was already adopting a formal prostration pose, despite her disabilities.

Her heart hammered the walls of her rib cage as she was left in a state of not knowing what to do or how to respond in such a situation.

"…. How….." She murmured.

"I have always prayed for your safety, Your Majesty." Vivianne responded still in her posture of respect, although with heartfelt words.

"Prayed for me….. after what I'd done….?" Tyuule couldn't believe such a fantasy, she refused to believe it. And yet, Vivianne presented her with her beliefs.

"I may be old and physically becoming a deadweight to my young ones, but I am not foolish enough to believe for a second the words of an enemy over my own Monarch!" The enemy she spoke of could only be referring one person.

"Why are you telling me this?" In the face of full disclosure, what did Vivianne expect from her in return?

"I only wish to share my utmost faith in her majesty and her plans for our "Victory"."

So that's what it was. To think that Vivianne was so different for the other Warrior Bunnies in her beliefs of what happened that day. Tyuule realized how much of a fool she'd been to categorise her two instances with other Warrior Bunnies as the benchmark representative for all of her kinswomen. There was certainly a small minority that felt the same way as old Vivianne, but in the embers of their final hours what difference did that prove to the others who had lost all heart?

"Do you still believe that after all those years, of all that's happened?"

"….."

"I led an entire kingdom to ruin."

"Then rebuild it."

"… lose so many of you."

"Then find us."

Before her was a believer, one that she had sought for so many years when all others had believed she had sold them out. Tyuule gave a strong yet dispirited gaze into the old woman's eyes.

"I'm no longer Tyuule, Queen of the Volgia Bunny Kingdom. And neither do I wish to rule over what comes from this restoration effort." Tyuule had made her resolve clear to Vivianne.

"I understand." Vivianne replied with understanding.

"However, please allow me to extend my utmost regards for all you have done for your fellow kinswomen." Vivianne lowered her head to express her gratitude for the efforts she had nonetheless made to ensure that they lived instead of perishing together as a whole race.

"I wish to continue to support you in whatever you plan." Tyuule said she didn't want to remain their monarch, Vivianne respected that, but that didn't mean she lost her faith in her.

"That's certainly a relief to hear." A voice belonging to Hitoshi intruded in on their closure.

"I take it that Furuta has privy over this knowledge then." She addressed Hitoshi knowing Tyuule's identity.

Hitoshi sat in seiza beside Tyuule and brought Vivianne back down into her lying position.

"It's time for your treatment." He treated her like a senile old person ranting in a day care.

"…." Vivianne could see that he didn't want to talk about it with her and decided not to pursue it further. She had already said what she wanted to say to Tyuule, while the latter now knew everything she had to say.

Hitoshi carefully lifted the blanket covers over her legs, revealing a pair of barefeet. As Tyuule quietly observed, she was curious as to what sort of treatment one such as himself would give to a frail old woman such as Vivianne. She didn't see any apparatus or medicine when he unraveled a cloth kit containing nothing but thin metal needles and a picture diagram that resembled the soles of the feet.

"What sort of treatment is this?"

Hitoshi didn't reply to her and instead started off with a massage on Vivianne's feet.

"This is my favourite part." The old woman giggled youthfully for her age.

Of course, it would. Hitoshi was basically doing the work of a serf, Tyuule felt. After a good ten minutes of massaging her soles with the help of some strong scented ointments to help relax the muscles, he propped up her feet up and referred to his strange diagram highlighting various regions of her feet in different colours.

He then proceeded to take up the long and slender needles and began inserting them quickly into Vivianne's feet.

Tyuule was horrified by such a sight and cringed every time a needle was inserted into the base of her feet. And yet, Vivianne had not once uttered a cry of pain.

"How could she not feel that?!"

"Because I struck precisely on her meridian points." Once more, Hitoshi used an alien word in his description of his actions.

"We call this acupuncture, it's been a holistic non-medicinal therapy used to improve blood and energy circulation through the body. In other words, it clears out all the invisible blockages that prevents Vivianne from having full strength in her legs."

"Or restore some of my sight." Vivianne was being too optimistic.

"Acupuncture isn't that all-powerful." He corrected. "The reason I'm inserting them into her soles is because the pressure points to all parts of her body are found there."

Under normal circumstances, Hitoshi would never practice this on any other Warrior Bunny, including Tyuule.

"The massage just now was to find those meridian points which was easy considering the swells around her feet telling me were exactly which organ in her body isn't working at tip top condition."

The diagram he had was after all for human beings and Vivianne was the very first Warrior Bunny to experience an acupuncture therapy to treat her weak body. And he initially needed Mari's supervision and approval before he could conduct such practices.

"For example, I can tell from the pronounced swells here, here and here that Vivianne likely feeling soreness in her hip joint and knee areas, while her stomach is weak from poor eating habits."

"T-That last one was not true." To see and old woman like her lie was quite an unsual sight.

"Sure, its not." Hitoshi didn't bother challenging her now that they both knew he was right.

"So why do this for Vivianne?" Tyuule was understandably curious.

"A force multiplier." Was his answer.

"I thought it would be a waste if the food she was eating wasn't being fully absorbed and utilized efficiently by her body." Hitoshi seemed to have an answer to every single problem with his own set of skills. Even those that weren't requiring an answer. The act of eating had always been just a means to sustain one's self to carry on with their lifestyles. However, what he did was shape therapy to fall into the best possible scenario for eating his herbal tonic recipe. The old woman was in no doubt that she was receiving the finest medical treatment in the continent.

"I would rather ask, where did Furuta learn such a weird skill?" Another occupant entered the room was Yennefer, putting away here belongings in the shelfs behind them.

"No one special." Hitoshi wasn't bothered to disclose any more than that, not because it was a secret or anything, it was just plain and boring.

"Such practitioners are a dime a dozen on the other side of Alnus Gate."

In profession they were, but the person who taught Hitoshi this skill. He wouldn't exactly call him one in a million either. Although the story was just void of any interesting detail worth mentioning. The practitioner who taught him this skill was an old Chinese Monk who used his everyday earnings as a masseur to buy his next bottle of drink. Not the kind of behavior one bounded by vows of celibacy should've been practicing, although not that Hitoshi really cared. That monk was mean to him, not just nitpicky mean, but drunk and rampant. And the root of the cause was Hitoshi's background. The old monk hated the Japanese with an unfounded hatred, but in the financial ruin he was in, he had no right to refuse this brief tutelary that paid to keep a roof over his head. Although charge Hitoshi an exorbidant amount he surely did. Apart from all the flaws this rotten monk had were overcompensated by an unparrellel talent in acupuncture. He was so good, he didn't even need the proper acupuncture needles, and applied pressure to the meridians with his fingers.

Those were in the last years of his attendance in the academy, where that shameless monk went to collect alms money in his rounds to pay for his booze. What became of him after he left didn't concern Hitoshi the slightest. What was a Chinese monk doing in the middle of Japan anyway? Hitoshi could only guess he was a fugitive in his native homeland and escaped under the guise of a monk. Still, the monk didn't give him false directions and gave him legitimate knowledge of his craft, so he always remembered him as a tough teacher.

"Hardly worth mentioning." He reinforced.

"A-…. Alright?"

Hitoshi checked his watch once more before removing the silver needles efficiently as they were placed there. Leaving Tyuule in wonder by such peculiar arts.

"I'm done, shall we have dinner then?"

The dinner table was one so low that chairs were higher than it, in lieu of the latter were cushion seats instead. Meaning that one would have to sit crosslegged to match the height of the table, it was simple and cost-effective, nonetheless.

Tyuule had assisted Hitoshi in carrying Vivianne over to table, while Yennefer set the bowls and cutlery. Although, there were only four sets of each laid out.

"What of the rest of your household?" Tyuule did not forget the other three Warrior Bunnies that lived together with them.

"They'd rather spend the time with their friends, so let them."

So they took their places and awaited the chef's final touches to the simmering claypots. It was here that Tyuule found herself in a very strange situation, when was the last time she'd sat down and shared a meal in the company and at the invitation of others? She realized that this might have been the first after many years, with the exception to that one-time Furuta invited her for a late-night meal. All she could do despite her awkwardness was meet the smiling faces of mother and daughter pair head on.

This staring session ended when Hitoshi finally arrived with a few additional dishes he quick fried in a wok. A dish of long green spinach stir-fried vegetable bathing in a dark sauce and mushrooms. As well as a wooden tub which he scooped out a white and steaming hairy ball into each bowl before handing them out.

"Rice again?"

"You are not having bread in your condition." He cautioned Yennefer about her diet.

"This is rice?" Tyuule exclaimed as she received hers passed over by the latter. She had often heard Noriko complain once about the food that was given to her while as a slave. What she wouldn't give for just a bowl of rice, she would say.

"It's the primary staple food of Japan." It was understandable that they weren't aware since flour was the Special Regions' main staple like Japans' western counterparts.

"We grow them in fields like with grain, except half-submerged in water." Hitoshi gave her a little rundown on the dynamics of rice harvesting.

"I'd still plain bread over this." Yennefer once again complained to the cook.

"Well, you'll eat what I make." As Hitoshi reaffirmed with her. Rice had the benefit of being neutral to other foods which bread and potatos weren't. That's why it was still prevalent in Eastern cultures back on Earth. Thankfully, Ymir and the Commander had shipped over a few tons of rice in bag for him to cook with, among other hard to acquire ingredients such as umami, soy sauce, mirin, horse radish and wasabi. The expectant mother was surprisingly playful herself, making faces at an expressionless Hitoshi while he poured out portions of the Silkied Chicken Chestnut soup for them both and the exclusive tonic for Vivianne.

"Oh, what's for today?" The old woman was just as eager as Tyuule was, it seemed that she hadn't always received the same dish every time.

"Hubei-style Pork and Lotus Root Soup." Hitoshi announced as he lifted the cover and presented her with her treat.

"All yours."

"Delighted." Vivianne began to fishing out one of the two main ingredients of the dish and bit into it was a soft crunch.

"Mmm! What is this thing?" She raised it for them all to see, a weird cylindrical root that had many holes resembling a variety of cheese.

"That's the lotus pod root, it won't play hard on your stomach when you sleep tonight." It did more than that as it also provided many vitamins as well as reducing blood cholesterol levels.

The old woman spoke no more as she happily munched away on the dish that only she got to enjoy, making Tyuule somewhat envious of her.

Returning back to her own dishes, Tyuule realized she also had the opportunity to have some rare dishes not yet afforded to the rest of the inhabitants. And very unlikely as it would only exhaust their own master chef on field if he was asked to make over a thousand at the same time.

Swirling within her bowl was not only the fowl meat sticking to its bone but many other herbs, fungus, roots and other healthy supplements that made this a health tonic which she knew not their names or value. To Hitoshi, they were wolfberries, red dates, shitake mushrooms, and ginseng. The literal food unobtainium within the Special Region, drawn out from its vacuum-sealed packaging which was bought from the supermarket and given straight to Hitoshi by Ymir as a gift.

Tyuule decided that speculations were no longer valid and took a sip from the now-perfected dish. The taste could not be described as sweet, sour, or even savoury. It was so complex that no single one of these descriptions could best describe it, it felt light yet her body felt energized by just the mere soup. After drinking from her bowl, a couple more times, Tyuule let out a sigh that told the others she really enjoyed her serving.

She then sampled the soft vegetables and chicken which had become so tender that it broke up within her palate. Strangely enough, they tasted different from the soup stock despite being in the same pot. Retaining their original sweet and savoury qualities respectively. Being the adventurous type, she also ate the other supplements like the wolfberries which she also enjoyed with her bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. After many meals, she finally learnt how to hold these simple utensils properly and showed her skill to Hitoshi.

In her moments of rest to savour the tastes, she saw that Yennefer was rather picky about what she ate and had left out the herbs in favour of just the meat. Her mother on the other hand was no the least bit picky and ate everything that could be eaten.

Tyuule was wondering what sort of scolding he would give to the fussy eater on wasting his food when she noticed that the portions that Hitoshi allocated to himself only consisted of a rice bowl and the vegetable stir-fry.

It couldn't be that he couldn't eat what they ate, because Tyuule herself was sharing a portion with Yennefer on the tonic soup. Could it be that it wasn't enough to share?

Of course, Hitoshi had only made the two pots of soup for both of the Erste women. While, she had come as a surprise visit. He must've given up his own portions of food to her. This didn't sit right with Tyuule and gave her a welling feeling in her stomach.

How could he work tirelessly for hours to cook these dishes only to give it up to others?

Hitoshi was busy munching up his simple early dinner meal before rushing down to coordinate with Mira on the dinner course for the inhabitant masses. With no time to think about anything when a pair of chopsticks carrying portions of meat and vegetables were placed in his bowl.

Hitoshi looked at his donor with surprise since she of all people was a particular gourmet glutton.

"You-… Look so pale, have you been eating properly yourself?" She quickly gave her excuse for sharing portions of her tonic soup with him.

Hitoshi raised his bowl her way as her wobbling hand brought another piece of scrumptious meat his way to ease its landing onto his rice.

"Thanks, I don't often get to eat stuff like this" He said with such a stupid yet honest smile.

-Then why did you still give up your portion to me if it was that precious?- She thought to herself with a look of worry concealed by the veil. Behind all that ability and skill, Hitoshi was looking to be good at taking care of others, but not himself. That unkept beard and unwashed cooking fatigues could only confirm this.

"Anymore and you'll have none for yourself." Hitoshi chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, just eat what I give!" Tyuule gave him a serious pat down.

Yennefer watched this interaction and smiled out of sight. Despite the conflict and curbs of their relationship, it appeared more like they were taking care of each other in their own little way.

And thus, the first night she spent together with Hitoshi in Ascension Glades passed without a hint of worry or anxiety. There may have been some rough spots which they experienced but had been overcome them quickly with renewed understanding for one another.

Three more such days would pass with similar optimism before Hitoshi would temporarily depart on a "business" trip to the neighbouring Dwarven City of Velduar. Not before promising a brief wrap up of affairs and returning back to the settlement. What would Tyuule do with the settlement when the time came to return back to the business at hand? The Crown Prince was depending on them to shift his fate in the outcome for the fleet in ports of Proptor. She did not know, but when the time came, she hoped that they could come back one day to continue indefinitely.

A few more days like today wouldn't be so bad to have.

* * *

Waiting at the boardwalk, the group awaited the arrival of their transportation, flown by callsign "Goose".

The days passed quickly as things began to progress at an accelerated rate now that everyone that should be here was here. Today, Hitoshi would leave Tyuule entirely in charge of managing the settlement. If any problems came her way that were difficult to handle on her own, Kurokawa, Kenzaki and Ymir were there to help her when she needed. It was time to leave this project in her capable hands and not by micromanaging on the side, that was the factor which made this op unpredictable to both Hazama and Orochi. Tyuule had proven that numerous times with him to count.

Phase one of Operation Tanegashima was completed; Establishing a settlement with comparable standards of living to the Alnus communities. Now Hitoshi had to acquire the necessary materials for equipping an army, this was part of Phase two. Giving said settlement the ability to deter outside threats with military force. Phase three, the final one. Was the assertion of independence and ability to form military collaboration with the Jietai forces in the Special Region.

The members of the Resource Invesigation Team accompanying Hitoshi on this trip were Parna, Kir, Takeo, Kugel, Arpeggio and SFG "Lancer". None of the SR operatives accompanied them because this was to be an official venture rather than lucrative dealings. He did promise them a chance for action in Proptor in the week to come, where he could put that C4 explosives cache to good use. Kurokawa requested to stay behind, not that Hitoshi was opposed towards her keeping the health of the remaining Helheim operatives and Warrior Bunnies in good order. Lancer came along surprisingly at Hitoshi's request after Kenzaki proposed one of his men tag along as a proxy. The truth of the matter was that among the SFG, Lancer was the one who knew when to shut up and not ask questions. A trait even Saber didn't possess. Sure, he complained a lot especially when he couldn't take a shower everyday but that was tolerable.

"He's late." Kenzaki checked his watch once more as he looked towards the lake from the furthest edge of the boardwalk.

"He'll be here, Saber. We're in no rush." Hitoshi said playing with the action of his M82 Parker Hale rifle to get a better feel. An antiquated but reliable and rugged long-range gun Sindri refurbished, as well as rezeroed the scope prior to issuing it to him. With backup weapon in the form of his trusty H&K USP .45, along with a .357 Colt Python combat revolver in the duffle bag which he brought along for an experiment concerning "special" ammo loadings.

"I still can't believe Hazama would spare this op an airframe." Kenzaki replied his true thoughts, for he knew of the severe lack of equipment the Special Task Force faced everyday.

"You're telling us, sir. I can't imagine General sending us anything bigger than a Cessna*." Lancer shared his thoughts too.

"And are we sure we need this much firepower, Captain?" He asked the host of this expedition as Kenzaki was of equal concern. Although, a few days ago, Hitoshi and Kenzaki had agreed on a new rules of engagement policy. Careful considerations were given to possibilities of collarateral damage with use of high-powered weapons in the urban vicinity. Thus, restrictions were placed to only allow PDW caliber weapons to be hand carried within the settlement. But in Hitoshi's case where he was exploring beyond the borders of the settlement, he was allowed to use said weaponry. As he learnt early on, not every small arm would kill in one or more shots from a basic 5.56mm assault rifle.

So, Para FAL battle rifles were issued to every person who had been trained in firearms in place of the JSDF Type 64 rifles they were used to. Although, Parna stucked with her Benelli shotgun and sidearm, while Takeo carried a FN Minimi Mk3 similar to the Squad Automatic Weapon he was usually issued. Their battlefield loads put them almost at three-quarters of a ton in weight, which concerned Kenzaki on their seaplane reliably carrying them and their sample "rocks" to and from.

"Did you say a proper goodbye to Persia, Takeo?" Hitoshi asked his friend after he finished his packing. Persia had helped a ton, as did Mamina. However, their presence was required back in Italica by Head Maid Kaine. So he scheduled a passing helicopter to take them back yesterday. As thanks for Head Maid Kaine's support, Hitoshi gave them intel on a rollsheet of names of suspicious personnel who had ties with the Pro-War Faction and the Haryo Tribe, among their staff and Pina's retinue in Italica. That shrewd woman would reliably clean house thoroughly, truly, Countess Formal and by extension, Princess Pina would be nothing without her.

"I did…." He responded a little down. "You?"

It made him a little surprised Takeo thought there was something going on between them, perhaps it was his interactions to keep Tyuule steady on the task at hand.

"Iota can take care of herself, she always has." But he chose not to correct it in anyway.

"Cheer up, Takeo. After our trip to the Volgia grasslands, its off to Mount Nyx. And from what I hear, the Dwarves aren't just master weaponsmiths but famed craftsmen as well, isn't that right, Master Kugel?"

"Indeed, boy'o. If Mister Kurata wants to leave an impression on his lady the next time you meet, I can think of no substitute to the gems and precious stones mined and crafted in Velduar. Jewelry fit for royalty, no better gift for your lady friend." Kugel was a true wingman, able to sense the woes of his companions around him to make them think better thoughts. As Takeo brightened up thinking of what he could get for Persia, albeit at the worry of being currently penniless.

The distant hum of a propeller could be heard as a silhouette appeared in the horizon.

"That's our ride."

"…."

As the shadow in front of the sun appeared, it grew in proportion, almost blocking out the harsh glare. A large airframe made a pass over their heads before circling around to land in the body of the sea. Gradually inching forwards under the power of its propeller thrust was a sight to behold for both Japanese and Special Region expeditionaries.

"That's a Grumman Albatross…." Takeo, being the geek that he was even in military equipment identified said elegant craft. The warrior bunnies in the settlement were quite used to flying machines at this point, so it didn't spark anymore fascination on their end. Although, Hitoshi's departure was solely noted for the absence of meals on par with his hands.

As the amphibious aircraft shut its twin-prop engines, the side door unlatched, giving an unnerving sense to who was its pilot. Especially to the Special region members who wondered what sort of people could live in the belly of this strange flying metal contraption.

The side door hinged open, revealing a middle-aged man with naturally aged features in his flight fatigues. A voluptuous cigar was bit into by a set of pearly whites beneath his aviator shades. Leading Hitoshi to adamantly believe that all airmen were such showoffs.

"Ahoy there!" He waved their way as he tossed a mooring line to prevent his airframe from shifting about.

"Goose is you, huh?"

"That's right, my dear chef fellow." Callsign Goose extended his hand as he was brought onto the boardwalk.

"Colonel Imazu? Sir!" Kenzaki quickly saluted having identified said person under that callsign.

"At ease, son. Officially, I'm on leave in Nagoya with my family."

"I-… sorry." Kenzaki tried expressing his condolences for being here instead of where he could have been. However, the middle-aged man with kind features waved his hand in a not serious manner.

"It's fine, Lieutenant Kenzaki. The General called in a favour, so I'm here. Besides….." He turned his attention to eyes pivoting towards Hitoshi's way.

"I couldn't miss this chance to see for my own eyes how the legendary "Fafnir" looked like." Imazu addressed him in the callsign that held much infamy in the Intelligence community.

"….." Hitoshi had nothing to say to that, it was likely that Hazama shared this detail with him for his participation in Operation Tanegashima.

"But to think that person who shook the International Joint Task Forces was the very person cooking our three-meals here….. This is either irony or preordained." He said with a wry smile.

"My participation in the Special Task Force was no accident, sir." Hitoshi answered.

"Indeed, it wasn't." Imazu looked at Kenzaki again as he asked something else. "Tell me, Lieutenant. What do you know about Fafnir?"

"Uh-…." Kenzaki was left in an awkward situation. "Furuta was a major asset to Military Intelligence, um- I think?"

The colonel smiled mischieviously for his age. "You have no idea."

Hitoshi inwardly rolled his eyes, as Imazu was the officer in charge of their Special Task Forces' S2 intelligence element, making him Yanagida's boss. He clearly knew things that most others including Hazama did not. But now, he was just showing off his knowledge for no reason at all but to make Kenzaki uncomfortable. Why were all the Japanese intelligence officers so obnoxious?

"I'd appreciate if it stays that way, sir." A profound gaze from Hitoshi made the Colonel stop his teasing.

"Alright, I didn't come to fool around with the juniors." He said raising his arms in defeat.

"You asked for transportation over the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow and back with some mineral cargo. I'm here to do that. So, all aboard!"

"Lancer, check the cargo hold." Hitoshi instructed as he boarded the aircraft to inspect its state, which Imazu allowed him full access.

Hitoshi's first destination was the cockpit, reasonably furnished with padded seats and had rather modern flight instruments in the form of a glass cockpit suite, all analog dials and gauges were supplemented with a single LCD display.

"This bird belonged to a diplomat as a luxury craft before it was confiscated for crossing a certain restricted airspace. Some nut general bought it off and had it refitted to its current configuration." The colonel explained.

"You have a flight distance of up to four thousand five hundred kilometres, carrying a generous three tons including yourselves. A max speed of up to 205 knots, cruising at 108 knots. And check this out!" Imazu pointed out to the right wing from the cockpit window, a phallic metal container hung from said wing.

"A gunpod?" Hitoshi recognized it quickly.

".50 cal, four hundred rounds along with a hydra rocket pod on the left to balance out. The boys at the hangar did a rush job to add some measure of protection against some of the flying beasties we have roaming around the place." It was good thinking, considering the speed of the craft was comparable to a helicopter.

"We're not looking for trouble, sir."

"No, but what's to say trouble won't be looking for us." That, Hitoshi couldn't argue with.

Imazu figured it was time to get on with business, so he shared the flight manifest of the aircraft in full. Meanwhile, the group was loading up the aircraft with their packs and essentials. Kenzaki and Lancer were rearranging the rear cargo hold which seemed to have cargo already occupying that area.

Bunched up in the corner of the cargo space were shoulder-high stakes with bulbous sensory hardware attached to the top.

"What are these?" Not even Kenzaki could wrap his head around it, so he had Lancer call the pilot over.

"Ah, those. We stuck to naming them Echo Pylons. From what I've heard, they were specially made by the JAXA space agency." Imazu explained with minute details that satisfied curiosity, letting their imagination run wild with astronauts planting these probes to study extraterrestrial life on some alien planet.

"They're components of the Special Task Forces' upcoming standalone network, Link 16 tactical data compatible." But Hitoshi wasn't so easily led astray.

"Oh? So, you heard about it as well? I was sure this hadn't gone beyond staff level knowledge." Only a select few in the highest command authority in the Special Region were aware of this development.

Since there were no satellites in orbit, GPS and advanced ground data mapping systems wouldn't function. Leaving the Jietai severely limited in terms of tactical data of their vicinity, only able to identify threats within visual range, while mechanical fire control systems had to be optically adjusted. However, these pylons that Colonel Imazu carried around, although they communicated via encrypted radio frequency. They were game changers to their current situation.

"Each pylon has both radio transmitter and memory bank. Planting them around the Special Region with reasonable distance between each of them forms a virtual square grid sector. Each device communicates with other cellular devices that enter its range either aircraft, ground vehicles or long-range manpack transceivers. Everything that passes through its given sector is mapped by displacement from the device's echo, thereby generating a constantly updating 3D image of the surrounding terrain by elevation and slope that has been traveled. The pylon then stores that information and passes it back to any devices that communicate through said radio frequency."

As the pylons themselves were too far apart to send data to each other, they sent their ground data by piggybacking the passing Jietai units' communication electronics onto the next pylon or the previous one, all the while updating itself with every passersby information of their surroundings. Data received from "carriers" could also be of Thermal signatures and ground surveillance radar data from flying aircraft that was added to its local sector memory to share with its guests. Hitoshi told them to think of them as "save points" in the mapping system of a dungeon-crawler game. This gave a comparable ground positioning data to the satellite GPS system which was especially important to the artillery units for accurate bombardment coordinates, ground attack aircraft in launching guided munitions and calculating the location of each combat unit moving around.

"They also have IR sensors and tremor detectors for identifying tectonic plate shift and alerting movement from living beings in the vicinity." This was the best wireless tactical information distributor than to hardlines which were limited by range of the optic fibre cables. In other words, this made the Special Task Force as effective as on Earth, being able to respond to every threat on the continent where a pylon was, unobscured by a virtual "fog of war". And not a moment too soon, as this system would easily detect and give early warning to Zorzal's intrusion into Italica.

Having given a detailed description of said devices made Imazu more suspicious of how Hitoshi had come into possession of such knowledge as he stared his way inquisitively.

"The General had only just started issuing them to the Resource Invesigation Teams to plant at specific coordinates. By chance, where did you come across this technical knowledge?" He inquired of him for knowing such top-secret information despite the seeming lack of credentials to know about them. In truth, the Colonel was shocked that Hitoshi knew of Hazama's trump against all opposing forces.

"JAXA designing it was a farce. It was a military pathfinder project codenamed Hansel and Gretel. A standalone strategic network brainstormed during '90s Cold War era, designed to operate in a no-satellite communications situation or post-nuclear exchange scenario. Hence the acronym, HG network. They made me test the prototype in Chile about four years ago, that's how I know."

"I see, I guess that's to be expected of Fafnir." So he was testing military equipment as well, Imazu could only show his respect. Hitoshi had always thought they would implement this system sooner, however, it seemed that PR was once again interfering with the requisitioning process.

"Then you should be familiar with how to operate this, right?" The colonel handed him a tablet computer which was the man-portable interface with the HG network, similar to the vehicular battle management system suite. Effectively allowing Hitoshi access to the network grid and all its intel on the Special Region.

"Kenzaki, I'll leave you to install this one on the mountain top." Hitoshi tapped the tablet with assuring confidence he knew what he was doing and pointed to one of the pylons, whose strobe was blinking to signal an active frequency.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of things while you're away." He carefully hefted it out of the aircraft.

Within twenty minutes, they had loaded their equipment and "export goods" onto the Albatross and were ready for a final pre-flight check which Hitoshi went through with Imazu the entire way.

"Really, first-class arrangement he's got here." Takeo commented on the furnishings within the passenger compartment. Comprising of four single-cushioned seats with tables, an aft lavatory, a double-deck bed, even a galley between the passenger section and the cargo hold. He was in no doubt that this was a luxury craft of some diplomat before being pressed into service.

"Takeo, you take the navigators seat."

"Awww…" The latter moaned disappointed that a comfortable flight was beyond him as he would sit in the cockpit giving them map vectors.

"All set, take your seats, ladies and gentlemen." The captain of the Albatross designated as "Goose-1" instructed of his two female and three male passengers. They took their respective seats and buckled their belts after Lancer gave them a quick demonstration, as for some of them this was the first time their feet were lifted off the ground indefinitely despite not having flying characteristics.

When all were seated and belongings locked away, he returned to his pilot seat after sealing the bulkhead doors. Finding Hitoshi sitting in his copilot seat already doing preliminary system checks.

"Do you know what you're doing? I'll rephrase that. You know how to fly?"

Hitoshi's answer came in the form of the auxiliary power coming on with a push of an elaborate sequence of switches that only pilots knew.

Imazu could only shrug as he took control of his aircraft and started up the engines which puffed a heavy smog around it in its startup. The propellers spun until they made its signature droning sound.

"Controls are yours, Goose."

"I have control. Ladies and Gentlemen, sit tight and don't forget to buckle up or you'll be flattened like a pancake." Imazu laughed over the microphone on his headset as he engaged the throttle to takeoff speed.

Those who had not flown before were gripping the hand rests with white knuckles as scenery passed by their windows faster than any horse or carriage could. Then, the vertigo kicked in when the Albatross left the waters and soared into the air. Arpeggio had let out a frightened scream which was muffled by the roar of the engines before she fainted. Kir was also afraid but kept it in well. Meanwhile, Kugel and Parna gazed out the small porthole windows at the scenery below.

"Set heading thirty-two degrees by twenty-four and ten." Hitoshi briefly consulted the maps and gave a heading to the pilot, Goose.

"I hear you, adjusting heading." Imazu responded in a disciplined manner.

While his presence was not solely missed by the inhabitants, they did start to notice an undeniable drop in quality of the open meals. However, Mira Machiya and the others who had learnt some cooking skills from him were diligent in their study to improve for themselves. Everything was as it should be, because Hitoshi would not stay here indefinitely as they would, he still had a dream to fulfil back in Tokyo.

From her accommodations with vantage over the valley, Tyuule watched as her bird of dreams flew off into the horizon to make another miracle for himself and for her.

"Come back soon, Hitoshi. But stay safe." She whispered out of earshot from her bodyguard Yam close by.

She needed him more than ever and could not afford to lose him on some venture abroad. She watched until the Albatross vanished from sight and with it him before she returned to her quarters filling in the blanks in admin.

Though it was unlikely anyone would be more concerned than her, there was one other that watched him leave. Albeit, of different intentions and thought process.

"The man you're afraid of is gone, can we proceed now, sister Fraulan?" The battle sister of said person reported even though she watched him depart with her own eyes.

"Patience, he was not the only wolf here." As she had learnt after arriving her under the guise of a refugee, along with a dozen other of her comrades. She was of course referring to the wolf pack, the Aesir Clan, overseeing much of the security and defences of this settlement and tighter than even the most famed fortresses.

"It would be an easy task of slitting their throats come nightfall." Another of her sisters spoke of with such naivety in her presence.

"Their fangs aren't for show, my dear Reynela." That sister of hers simply scoffed as she sharpened her kopis.

"You make us wait when all is certain. How long do you want to keep those people waiting longer?!" An anxious sister reminded them that they were on a tight schedule. If they didn't fulfil the necessary preparations quick enough, those who commanded them would see to it that they would suffer for it.

"As long as I say we move!" The Warrior Bunny called Frau made it clear who was still boss among their warband.

"We're not against you big sis, it's just that this atmosphere….. I can't take it anymore."

"I feel the same way!"

Warrior Bunny Frau certainly knew what those two of her companions were referring to.

The peace and tranquility here. But most importantly, that the Warrior Bunnies that lived here were embracing this hidden mantra with complete acceptance.

How could they live their lives so carefree after what happened only a few years before? They'd been driven from their homes and enslaved, for heaven's sake. It's not that she was opposed to peace, it was just that she didn't admire the idea of pitifully relying of others for help and completely neglecting that such privileges afforded to the inhabitants now could easily be robbed from them at any time.

And that was what they were here for.

To deprive them of their rights once more.

This was a world where the strong preyed on the weak, where to be meek and innocent had no merits at all. Frau and her sisters, had been tempered by the flames of war and had not stopped even till this very day. They had accepted the reality of this cruel world and in doing so, bent their original sense of justice and morals.

While others lived shouldering despair, they carried it into the battlefield with them. For the one with the reins over their lives would send them to all corners of the continent wherever conflict arose. In lieu of their own soldiers, they sent them as cannon fodder to thin the ranks of their enemies. Their lives had only that much meaning to their masters, and they were hopeless to change that outcome. As long as their masters held their only means to live, they would always be their slaves of war as they were now.

And what did their masters intend of them infiltrating this settlement? Frau had a few ideas after the report reached their enforcers in the outskirts camped nearby.

"You will leave the settlement tonight, and rendezvous with the Centurion." She gave her orders to the delighted sister of hers.

Her words seemed to confirm a commitment to the play, after all. Soon, they would all be away from this light heartedness that disrupted their flow of bloodlust. Within a few more days, this settlement and its inhabitants who lived here in such blissful harmony which tormented her for a life she could never have.

It would become nothing more than an illusion.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Cessna* - Brand of propeller planes, a popular choice for flight trainer aircraft for economy of fuel and maintainable airframe. Occasionally referring to the two to four-seater variety without further provisions.

Grumman Albatross – Amphibious plane built for water rescues. Also found in popular fiction as the main aircraft of the Expendables.

Special Region Resource Investigation Team 105:

Hitoshi Furuta - Cook

Takeo Kurata - Gunner

Kir Pa Invidia - Tank

Parna – Warrior

Kugel - Dwarf

Arpeggio El Lalena – Mage


	24. Chapter 23 - Courage is in the Winds

Author's notes:

*WARNING* - Disturbing depictions mid-late chapter.

* * *

They were relieved when the blizzard cleared from their viewing windows as the rattling of the airframe ceased, the Albatross had finally weathered the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow and safely crossed over to the far easten side. Never in their wildest imaginations could the Special Region members of Spirit '05 fathom such a ridiculous travel time of four hours to span the entire six hundred miles distance.

During that free time, many in the group had dedicated their time to acquainting themselves with their issued firearms by means of maintenance. When Hitoshi handed back control of the aircraft to Goose after his toilet break, he got his chance to get out of the cockpit to stretch. Takeo had taken to playing a game of reversi (go) with Kir, only to visibly stumble before the latter's tactical genius. The game might have been simple, and Takeo had the advantage of knowledge, but Kir was once a Battalion Field Commander.

Kugel sat comfortably reading the translated notes on a book titled: 21st Century Guide to Metalworking. An anthology on all the metal harnessing techniques gathered over two thousand years of history. When Hitoshi had the time, he translated only the important parts such as the instructions on how to operate a certain metal working machine. The rest was ongoingly translated by the Japanese personnel as homework for improving their Imperial writing.

Arpeggio was hardly worth mentioning, sleeping so sound and defenselessly on the two-man bunk that it almost made Hitoshi want to zap her just to distort that overly careless attitude for someone who fainted during take-off. That being said, she had both attractive in look and proportions. If she wasn't such a turn-off with her lack of aesthetics and measure of calm, Arpeggio would've had men and perhaps women from all over flocking to her like she wanted. In a way, Lelei had the ideal personality while Arpeggio had the envious body that the latter yearned. In his opinion, Itami had the better half of the sisters.

Resting on the lower bunk beneath her, Lancer had done the wiseman's approach to a long flight. Perhaps it was instilled in his training to always rest up for the unexpected, especially on missions with aerial insertions. Even though they weren't going with the intention of messing with local wildlife and fauna, there was always that possibility.

Parna was the only one gazing out the window wearing a pair of headphones she borrowed from Goose to play some of his playlist classics. With an expression that seemed almost lost, a rare trait associated with her of all people.

Faces turned towards his direction as he'd not made an appearance since he entered the cockpit.

*Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you look out your right window, you'll see that we've arrived at our destination and will commence landing. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure all loose items. * The pilot announced on the intercom in a commercial airliner manner.

"You heard him, sit tight. And wake that drooling idiot up, for heaven's sake." Hitoshi told them before returning to the co-pilot seat. It was Lancer who did that as he fastened Arpeggio to the seat regardless of her unnerved complaints about flight landing. Brought into further anxiety by the increasing vibration of the airframe upon its descent.

From the cockpit windows, a large cliffside dominated their view. A landmark which was highlighted as their main landing zone. But they weren't landing on the land.

"That's some surface wind, you said this was a lake right?" Imazu wrestled against the strong wind current as he inched closer to what appeared to be rough waters comparable with the open sea.

"Search Radar says its around sea state three, so we're good." Hitoshi concentrated on the instruments rather than judge by visibility which was hard to make out due to massive condensation outside.

"Surface contact in three….. two…. One….."

(Baamm)

The hull of the aircraft weathered the closing waves and mitigated much of the surface impact upon the water body.

"Raising power." Before slowing down, it was standard to speed up the engines in order to gain stability rather than stop abruptly. The Albatross cruised upon the waters for a distance, approaching the lonely cliff.

"Cutting power to engines." Goose turned off their main power and left the aircraft to drift the remaining distance.

"We'll drop anchor here." Hitoshi said as he entered the nose compartment of the Albatross.

"You sure you don't wanna dock closer to the shore? It'll be easier on you lot when loading up the stones, yunno." Logically, Imazu was right. However, Hitoshi was far more cautious of their surroundings. For this might have been the site of the Warrior Bunny Capital, but that was nearly four years ago. Abandoned structures loomed at the edge of the mighty cliffside, what remained of its burnt charred remains. What manner of wild beast packs or company of brigands had made it their perfect hiding spot? He was about to find out.

The anchor was tossed into the waters, keeping the amphibious craft chained to the shallow waters.

As the leading figure of this expedition, he was to be the first man out. In the cargo hold, Lancer assisted him in unlatching their only waterbourne transportation in the form of an inflatable zodiac. Unravelled in its deflated form outside the hatch, a hose noisily fed air from a pump into the simple vessel that would be reinforced with metal rigids once fully inflated.

(Splash)

The sound of a body plummeting into the waters gave everyone the notion that someone had fallen overboard. Only, it was intentional. A figure with two long ears swam steadily to shore, leaving behind her belongings and weapons which would have weighted her down.

"O-Oi! Miss Parna! Where are you going?"

A worried Takeo called out to her only to receive no reply, as if she couldn't hear him despite the sharpness of her hearing. Parna continued to swim at a constant pace with a single destination in mind.

"Takeo, help Lancer." Hitoshi told him as he passed him a wrench for assembly work and he headed out the same way through the side hatch.

(Splash)

"Oi! Oi! Now where are _you_ going?!" It was obviously to follow after his companion, only Kir understood the bond that was unique between the three of them. Tapping an oblivious Takeo and giving an assuring smile that Hitoshi knew what he was doing.

This was clearly the first time Parna had returned to the barren land that was once the place of her birth and held considerable sentiments as the only one of her kind to return in over four years.

Kir was about to help with their boat assembly when he noticed that Hitoshi too had left behind his weapons and even some of his clothing, save one.

To correct his previous assumptions, he hoped Hitoshi knew what he was doing.

* * *

Two days ago – Before Expeditionary Group departure

"Breeding rights?"

Tyuule certainly loved touching on subject matters that weren't easy to discuss, but frankly it was better than those who left it completely unattended. The next topic question that she meant to ask was more on the lines of "How will we regulate population growth and the borders of sexual consent?" but ended conveyed more crudely than anticipated. Because according to what Parna told him previously in her tales of the Volgia Kingdom, the Warrior Bunnies didn't have such limits. There was even a known record-holder who had as many as fifteen lovers simultaneous at a time and nearly three hundred sexual conquests, "that" bunny wasn't around when the Kingdom fell but was an infamous troublemaker who left on a promiscuous adventure across the countryside. Hitoshi felt that such a person deserved The Rolling Stones exit of can't get no satisfaction.

"I guess, if its consensual for both parties? So long as they both aren't bound by a marital status." It would be a problem if one of the Warrior Bunnies lulled a man she was interested in into her bed while he had a wife and children. Which also meant that they were recognizing nearly all forms of marriage ceremonies in the Special Region, no matter how ludacrious they were. As for his own Survey and Reconnaissance Group members, he really didn't care if they started relationships with any of the Special Region inhabitants. So long as they didn't marry or hold sentiments where the job came first, they knew what they were in for when they signed up.

Tyuule agreed with that rationale and contently marked a tick on one of the papers. How quickly she decided the outstanding issues and quirks of this unique community.

"Could you also clarify with me what this ideal of maternity leave is again, I seem to have difficulty understanding it?" Although, she wasn't perfect. Tyuule was hardworking, a quality which Hitoshi appreciated and would do his best to enrich.

"In layman's terms, employees are entitled to some time off-work to raise their children during and after birth. Could be months, even a year. Their employers would also be required to pay them their due wages as if they were still at work."

"That's what I can't understand. Why would you pay them if they aren't even contributing to the employment?" Naturally, such welfare benefits let alone the concept were non-existent in these feudalistic societies of the Special Region, Alnus was no acception.

"Oh? But they are, Tyuule. After all, who raises the next generations?" Hitoshi continued to school her on modern civil rights and the system of welfare which would separate the Restoration from every other existing sovereignty. And perhaps arise with a superiority in overall standards of living and individual rights.

"Couldn't they leave their children in the hands of the elders?" Now Tyuule loved poking around for loopholes to exploit like a bandit, but they were all well meant as Hitoshi understood. Traditionally, infants had been left in the hands of the elders to raise in lieu of the adults who focused on their committed duties. Unfortunately, in Ascension Glades, the ratio of elders to other ages was entirely unbalanced. In fact, with only a dozen remaining elders in their fifties, it was fair to say they couldn't continue this tradition.

"We could but think of a scenario like the Erste Household. I doubt every household has an elder and in such brimming health as Vivianne." Tyuule pouted when he always used such mild sarcasm, which he would never have used before. Perhaps they'd grown more accustom to one another since their interactions over the days.

But she now understood the idea. In future, the subsequent generation would also live according to this right of leave and benefit greatly in terms of social security and assurance. However, the businesses which they worked for would not profit greatly when a majority of their workers were adult women who were entitled to this benefit.

"Then, we should shoulder some of the burden." By them, she probably meant the new government.

"Taxing the populous won't cut it though." He informed her. This was a learning process which Hitoshi didn't want to spoil for her by giving the Earthly-equivalent measure.

"No. That would not do, tariffs and taxes would only dissuade further trading opportunities….." Tyuule monologed to herself but also aloud as she pondered for solutions. Hitoshi was impressed, she intended for a tax-free trade. No merchant would ever resist such business prospects in a place like this.

When seeing her think so hard for answers over such trivial things, he couldn't help but admire her tenacity to do right by her people. So he would lend a hand.

"I'll give you a few hints, Tyuule. Say we implement these coins…." Hitoshi said whilst holding up a blank for the coin prototype of the Restoration currency.

"Sooner or later, everyone will start to be paid in coin. What do you think they'll buy?"

In her mind, she thought of simply food and other items that may interest them at some roadside peddler. What else could they buy? They had all the basic necessities provided to them already and could not be found wanting.

"Currently, they own nothing." He gave another hint which brought her closer to the same understanding.

"You infer privatisation…. right?" She had only just recently read up on this concept of civilian ownership of property owned by the public sector. There was one thing they could buy after all, and that was the Yurts they lived in. Her bunny ears rose in excitement as she realized this.

"Let's say that every house they live in is worth a Sinku Gold." Hitoshi proposed.

"Is it?"

"Not really, it's costed a Sinku and forty Denarii for materials and labour. But that's besides the point. We can say that we're willing to give them complete ownership of their households for a subsidized amount."

In theory, there was nothing wrong with this idea, since five separate working household members could easily pay off mortgage in just under six months together.

"But that wouldn't be covering the cost to build, would it?" She did have a point. They still stood to lose money, money that he knew would only last for two months or so at the rate he was spending it. Perhaps he should search for more crime families to extort or absorb.

"For now, at least. But in a year's time which workers do you think will be the ones building the houses?" It would be of course the Warrior Bunny inhabitants themselves, particularly the ones skilled in carpentry. And with the rising demand for houses, cost for materials would go down thanks to an uninterrupted and available supply of felt and timber, along with cheaper labour. Her policies for commerce taxing had come around to help in this as well. As she understood from Hitoshi's lessons in basic economics which he'd been taught in the academy. Money that was spent on the people and by the people that was circulated domestically within the state was therefore not lost at all.

"You'd be willingly giving up your land rights to them?" For a moment, Hitoshi remembered that he was legally the owner of the lands, although he didn't really feel like a land-bearing noble.

"I honestly don't think the Crown Prince's testimony will have any value after he loses." When Zorzal loses everything, which he will. All territory would consolidate under Pina's authority as the new empress, the terms of his lordship were entirely up to her. So, he decided that he wouldn't keep it. Instead, the Restoration effort would have it. If she tried to take it from them to assert her rights as the sovereign of the Empire, then she'll have another far more terrifying enemy to worry about.

"Fair enough, Furuta hardly has the features of a noble." Tyuule mirthed to which Hitoshi could only share it.

"…." Hitoshi huffed a sigh. That's right, he was just ordinary unassuming Hitoshi Furuta the cook.

Tyuule took joy at his neutral expression that had hidden tones of frustration which she seems to notice after some time around him. These subtle hints were as characteristic as the motion of her own ears which betrayed her emotions at times as well. He wasn't the be all end all of archtypes, contrary to the position of God of Cookery that was revered by a growing minority in the lands. Just a flesh and blood mortal being who had worries and anxieties of his own.

"Firearms training is next on your schedule." He said with a brisk look at his watch which told him they had ten minutes to be at the Sindri's Armskote to prepare. Tyuule put down her quill and consolidated her paperwork under a paperweight.

"….. Mm." Donning her headscarf and veil, she obediently followed Hitoshi out.

In truth, she was nervous and excited at the same time. The frightening weaponry used by the Japanese soldiers to great effect. While others saw it as unexplained sorcery, she saw it for was it really was. A product of innovation, a battle implementation no different from a sword or a bow. However, many times more deadly and advanced. A single rifleman could effortlessly cutdown a column of heavy armoured infantry with shields. The episode she witnessed with the female warrior accompanying Itami Youji rung clearly on the day Noriko was rescued. She believed her name was Kuribayashi, referred to in Akusho as Demi-god Kuribayashi. One of the more fearsome Warriors among the Japanese Army ranks. Hitoshi did not share the same opinions about Shino, however.

"Speaking of the range." Tyuule began another topic on their way down from her lone Yurt up on slopes near the stream.

"Mn?"

"Head Groom Leif asks that we relocate the stables anywhere away from there. He says the shots easily spook the horses on more than one occasion." That was to be expected.

"The stables were built there precisely for that reason." Hitoshi gave the gist of it.

"…." And she easily understood.

Like men when first encountering firearms, the horses were frightened by even the slightest discharge. According to Hitoshi, the stables were built near the range with the intention of getting the horses familiar with the sound.

Although it sounded like an inconvenience to the stable hands, this would work to the advantage of the future horse riders whose equine companions would stand firm where enemy cavalry and workhorses alike would be startled and break form.

Even in Japanese History, the arrival of the Oda Matchlock Tanegashima columns had famously shattered the resolve of the fabled Takeda cavalry, bringing firearms into the mainstream of warfare.

"….. You nervous?" Hitoshi thoughtfully asked, considering her eagerness to jump off topic.

Tyuule could only remain quiet behind her veil.

"You passed Sindri's theory test, so you should be fine. Guns won't bite."

"But-… then how do you explain when a catastrophic failure happens?" Was that what worried her? Sindri had given her a technical rundown on the do's and don't's of firearms handling. Seriously drilling her on the safety precautions to the point that she would never want to shoot one even if she carried a piece.

"That only happens when- no. That'll never happen on his watch." Hitoshi assured her, even Sindri had some pride in his own work. Plus, he never allowed weapons fired to be kept in the armskote until they were cleaner than when they were first drawn.

She still had her fair share of worries by the time they arrived at the armskote to draw arms. But Hitoshi just let her settle herself, he was there to keep a watch on her after all.

"Good morning, Miss Iota! You're here early." Sindri had hit off well with teaching Tyuule instantly when she first came to him a few days ago upon her arrival to Ascension Glades. Unlike many others who first handled rifles, she possessed every caution towards holding one than pointing the muzzle wherever one pleased.

"Good morning to you too, Master Armorer." The title she called him by was like a sweet melody to his ears. Recognition for his profession was indeed a rewarding experience for Operative Sindri, especially by someone as beautiful as her.

"Sindri."

"Captain." They exchanged a neutral coworker-style greeting with each other in contrast. She found it rather comedic to some regard. Although fluent to some regard in Nihon, she hadn't fully understood the title of Tai-I (Captain) which she assumed was some kind of formal title of respect like sir or madam.

"Come to the back and I'll introduce you to your personal firearm." Sindri opened the halfdoor panel allowing her entry into the armskote where all manner of guns was either sitting on their racks or in storage containers. Having been invited, she stepped in. With Hitoshi however, he placed a box containing his refurbished H&K USP tactical and ammo loads.

"Yours is done." He said simply as Hitoshi inspected his sidearm for their refinements. With trigger adjustments and heavier ejector springs, the handgun was quite literally the same as when he picked it up.

"Yunno, you really should change over to the company standard sidearm, Sir." Sindri unholstered the more modern iteration of handgun for the new military standard.

"Walthers striker-fired pistols, huh."

"PPQ, it just shipped in. Light, compact, has a seventeen round capacity and crisp trigger. Almost unnoticeable when carried around, yet packs just about the same punch." The SR had few opportunities to buy anything new out of the box and often purchased either surplus or blackmarket. But when they did, it was usually the best on the market.

"I'm fine with this." Once again, he refused the advice of his armourer. In his defense, it was just a sidearm. He didn't want to spend additional time retraining to get acquainted with the new firearms because they all served the same purpose.

"It's your call." Sindri accepted this and attended to his guest.

Proceeding into the range, the disharmonious discharge of rifles at the targets down range ceased at the blow of a whistle. The range master demanded that all weapons ceasefire, unloaded and put on their safeties. Twelve booths were occupied by members of the Warrior Bunny riflemans' club and the SFG who spent most of their time firing at long distance challenge targets. A few SR operatives were with them, partaking in competitive long gun shooting to settle once and for all who was the better marksman. Hitoshi had left them to their devices, it was Sindri and the duty rangemaster's responsibilities in supervising and handling safety here exclusively. He didn't need to butt his nose into every small little detail which would only increase reliance on him and workload which he trusted his subordinates to handle sufficiently.

The warrior bunnies were quick to catch the sight of their magnanimous leader in one of the rare places she would visit on routine inspections.

"Lady Iota!"

"Have you come to observe us?"

"Oi! Girls! Don't leave your weapons lying!" Their carelessness earned them a scolding from Fenrir who was their club manager.

Noticing who else had come, Fenrir exchanged her greetings with her superior. Sindri came out with a case as he set up one of the booths to be used exclusively for them. Tyuule somehow managed to excuse herself, although it didn't stop her kinsmen from watching her performance.

"Now I've looked into your requirements and requests for the safest possible firearm and have concluded this… voila, is the pistol for you." With genuine pride the Armourer unclasped the antiquated rosewood case and lifted the covers to reveal his choice firearm for her to handle.

Inside lay a compact pistol that was evidently older than most of the other sidearms they carried but had its own unique qualities. He picked it out of his velveted form case and handed it to her.

"Heckler und Koch Pistole Seven, nothing too ostentatious." He said as he received the weapon back to explain its functions to her. Although, he deliberately spoke in Nihon to her which was no problem but made the Warrior Bunnies lose interest.

"This gun won't fire at all unless you squeeze it like this." SIndri demonstrated a unique anti-commandeer function of the German firearm she was to carry for self-protection. Meaning that only she who had user experience on said firearm could shoot it. Hitoshi left them at it while he visited the rest of the participants in the firing range, since Sindri was doing a good job at instructing her better.

The SFG and SR members were gathered at the farthest booth where they observed Operative Baldr and Archer side by side firing M1903A3 bolt action rifles at 250 yard silhouetted targets, clip after clip.

The operative that Archer contended against was relatively new to the SR Group and hadn't actually been long enough to meet Hitoshi himself during his run as their ST officer.

"Sir!" But he was eager to meet the figure whom his seniors greatly respected that he would even stop his timed assessment.

"At ease, Baldr." Hitoshi waved to calm them, having interrupted their game, he was liable to give them something in return.

"So, what's the stakes?" His prediction was spot on as a few of the NCOs gulped, since gambling was strickly forbidden. Kenzaki was no exception and was far more severe for being an officer and allowing it to happen.

"Fifty-seven to fifty-nine, eighty to game end-." The younger operative hadn't taken a clue to what was happening since he was new and only stopped after Alvis tapped him hard on the back.

"What's the prize, Kenzaki?" Having directed it at said officer, all faced turned to a sweating Kenzaki. Hitoshi's smile deceived his perceived demeanor.

Kenzaki sighed and laughed his defeat, as he would soon face the music.

"Five bars of Meiji." The rarity of chocolate delight in these parts was such that it was a prized commodity. It was especially powerful in gaining favours from the Warrior Bunnies who loved it more than them.

"Only five bars?" His question was met with confusion. As it stood, servicemen weren't issued this ration, only officers. However, some trading had been involved with the corp depot at Alnus before they came here. So they had a few to share around to keep morale optimal. Although not initially eager, Kenzaki had given in to them to share some of his issued chocolate.

"Ymir."

"Y-Yes, sir?" The rangemaster answered his call.

"Go get two kegs of Sapporo we have lying in the cellar, the fifteen-gallon ones."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere lightened. And the smile Hitoshi gave lost its dread as he charitably chipped in to their bettings with a far more appealing prize.

"Aye, sir." He left just to do that.

"Fenrir, you take his place." She did just that, retrieving his whistle and operating procedure and contingency plan on clipboard.

The warfighter groups exchanged their relief and pleasantness at the way things turned out. Hitoshi was strict when he needed to, but also understood the importance of camaraderie. Such rare opportunities for the SFG and SR group to dissolve their suspicions and distrust of one another through a bit of competition would be greatly valued.

"You girls, we have beer and candy for the winners of this little competitive shooting, what say you?" To their surprise, he included the Warrior Bunny members into their competition.

Their ears stood firmly at the sound of the Jietai's appealing sweets and beer and were not against trying to win some. No matter how unlikely when considering the odds they were up against. They were contending with trained professional riflemen after all. Day in and out during their recreational times, they'd seen the quality of their marksmanship for what it was. A league above them who were novice shooters.

Amidst their quiet discussions and inner circle decision-making, one spoke on their behalf.

"We will enter this challenge." Spoken from her own lips, the confidence she had to win that "Chocolate" far outweighed the likelihood of their failures.

"Your ladyship!"

"T-Then, we're with you!"

Her brethren gave their support to her initiation. If she was willing to make the push, they only need follow.

"Very well, challenge accepted. I, Saber. Represent the SFGs entry." Kenzaki declared as it was clear that there were now two groups entered.

"Will Captain Furuta represent us, sir?" The young SR operative inquired of him.

"Not this time, I'll be on Iota's team." His proclamation was met with a shiver that resounded in all the SR members, as they suddenly recognized a shift in the air.

"I see. Then I'll represent the SR, sir." The bright Baldr chirped positive about their group's chances.

"Good man." Hitoshi complimented him, although his former company did not share the same sentiment as the oblivious Baldr. They would have to put in twice the effort now or they would flat out lose. Considering the maturity of the Warrior Bunnies' skills, the still had a chance.

"If you'll have me?" Meeting the Warrior Bunny team, he requested of Tyuule who replied predictably.

"More than happy to."

Although, her sentiment wasn't shared by her brethren, with the exception of one. They had yet to know that a cook wasn't just a cook.

"Then if everyone is satisfied, I'll lay down the rules and stages." With that, Fenrir announced the layout of their itinerary with great passion and eagerness despite not actively partaking. The nominations were decided based on three categories, close quarter fifty yard reactive targets, two hundred and fifty yard targets, and a thousand yard target with use of an iron-sight precision rifle. The three groups began to discuss their strategies and which to send as representatives.

"Never thought you the sporting type." Kenzaki walked over to speak with him.

"Don't kid yourself, you were shaking." Replied a cheerful Hitoshi, as the former had been just as culpable as the lot.

"I-… c-come on. Don't be like that."

"I'm joking, have fun." Hitoshi eased Kenzaki once more.

They were distracted by Sindri who delivered an assortment of rifles and carbines meant for each category event. All highly distinguishable by their age. M1903 and M1 Garand rifles, M1 carbines and M1911 pistols. Antiquated weapon systems even by Jietai standards, weapons that the Warrior Bunny rifle club members had frequently used in their recreation. Sindri had spend great effort removing them from their preservative cosmoline wraps.

"I've been meaning to ask-."

"Yes." Hitoshi answered the question even before Kenzaki finished it. Being of Hazama's inner circle, he like Hitoshi was aware of certain plans and programs that were being implemented by the General.

"Damn it. So we've reached this stage, huh? I never thought Peace Kirin would backfire this way." What Kenzaki referred to as Peace Kirin was an ongoing foreign military supply program which supplied the Special Task Force in particular with much needed hardware that the Main force and defense procurement would not foot the bill for. Members of the UN and United States provided many compatible equipment kits to them as part of UN security obligations. NATO provided armoured vehicle engine parts, armour add-on kits and high caliber ammunition, the South-East Asian defense committee provided small-arms ammunition and medical supplies, while the United States shipped airframe parts for their F-4 Phantom, AH-1S Cobras and UH-1 Huey fleets from the former's massive aircraft "graveyards" in the Arizona desert.

But now, that program had ended due to changing a shift in geopolitical presumptions. Japan was no longer in the need to defend itself against unforeseen threats of the Gate as previously perceived by the global community. A medieval-era society posed no threat to them. Although, in Hitoshi's opinion, they were heavily discounting the logic defying powers of magic and the physical invulnerability of the Apostles which to this day, no mortal could kill so long as their Gods stood behind them.

"Have some faith in the General." He encouraged Kenzaki.

Although deprived of international aid, General Hazama had been resourceful in his own way. Using his many military connections, the General had arranged for private and commercial enterprises to continue supplying medical and food supplies by means of bank loans, using Itami's massive diamond as collateral with the latter's consent. He therefore couldn't be filed for corruption or funds embezzlement by what was clearly owned by the former. He had Major Higaki do some inner logistic corp trading of non-essential resources for all the light utility vehicles and parts the latter could get his hands on to reform some infantry units to be modelled after the motorised Longe Range Reconnaissance Patrols.

He even convinced members of the Central Command General Staff to release the old National Police Reserve surplus equipment. Although mainly comprising of WWII-era equipment used by the Jietais' predecessor organisation. Some of this surplus equipment, Hitoshi had acquired through the justifications of Operation Tanegashima. As the Special Task Force were in no hurry to push into service the many antique small arms that Hitoshi acquired, they were more than content with just the vehicle machine guns and heavy ordnance for their vehicles that were currently available. Still, there was no telling when they might revert back to bolt-action rifles as primary arms with the way things were going.

"It's not General Hazama I'm worried about. It's the fact that the Diet hasn't done a thing." Observing the former gritting his teeth, Hitoshi shared to some extent Kenzaki's frustrations of their government sitting on their asses doing nothing for their army that were in desperate need of resupply. There was little that Defense Minister Kanou hadn't already done, unfortunately. The body he reported to happened to be the part that wouldn't budge when concerning strong anti-conflict policies that were endorsed by the PM himself.

They had enemies on both fronts. But really, had anything changed about the way parliament did things?

"Let the higher-ups do the thinking. It's not like our word has any value to the likes of them anyway."

"Mmmm." Kenzaki gave an understanding nod, Hitoshi was right. A mere grunt didn't have any influence over their current predicament.

Although Hitoshi would soon change that, or rather, he had collaborated with Hazama and Komakado in secret on a foolhardy plan that would permanently shift public sentiment towards a pro-Jietai way. The Special Task Force wasn't going to continue being on the receiving end of sociopolitical criticism. Hazama would shove him into the deep end to deal with most of these "issues", but he'd do it willingly. It was better than doing nothing, and perhaps he could get on the good side of Hazama if it succeeded. Kenzaki was not on a need to know, not just yet.

"Then, may the best man win." Kenzaki decided to shift his attention to the present.

"I will." Hitoshi caught him off guard with his arrogant proclamation and wry smile.

"We'll see." Kenzaki sighed as he had gotten used to the way he was by now and accepted it as fact, returning with a bold answer of his own.

As this fact washed away one doubtless worry in him, when Hitoshi said "our" instead of "your", imply that he was thinking as one of them.

In any case, Kenzaki could take comfort that fearsome "Fafnir" would stand by them.

* * *

If they said that the odds were unbalanced between the three parties, they'd be wrong. For while the SR and SFG certainly had more time behind firearms, they never used these old weapons before. Thus, giving the Warrior Bunnies a supposed early advantage, or perhaps the odds were still in the Jietai members favour.

In the close range fifty yard or less reactive target nomination, Alvis took first place for the SR, with Assassin as the runner-up and the Warrior Bunny contestant last place. The SFG were a little shocked in the way Alvis cleared those targets with maximum efficiency. Even discriminating between "hostages" pop-ups and the targets themselves. With the composure and relaxed expression he had, it was too telling of how skilled he truly was. Although, none of the SR were slouches themselves, it was undeniable that they had more combat experience to belt than the SFG combined. Still, the SFG were selected based on strong aptitudes that exceeded them one way or another and only experience differentiated them. They had all used the same small arms for their targets, M1 carbines on ranged targets and M1911 pistols for the simulated door entries and around the wall.

(Bang)

(Whistle) "Time's up!" Fenrir ceased all shooting down the firing line. The second qualifiers had just finished, as she and Sindri consolidated the shot groupings on the targets to rate their performances.

The Warrior Bunny who represented this two-hundred- and fifty-yard shooting in standing, seated and crouched positions wiped the sweat off her brow before retrieving the remaining rounds in the en-bloc clip from her Garand rifle.

"That was some inspiring marksmanship, well done." Tyuule loomed over the Warrior Bunny with a hand held out to help her up from her belly-flat position.

"Uh-…. Yes." The woman received her hand and was raised up.

"I hope we can count on you again."

"Your Ladyship puts too much faith in me." She said modestly before retiring. But her actions were perceived as cool by her peers.

"Sister Frau was incredible out there!" One of her club members announced excitedly on everyone's behalf. As they all unanimously agreed she did exceedingly well. Hitoshi was one of those who shared this opinion as well.

As he observed her execution of both movements, reloads and shooting to all come together in harmonious unity. They were highly disciplined and comparable with a professional rifleman, suffice it to say her performance was comparable with her competition, Skoll and Kenzaki.

"The results are as follow. Skoll, 112 points. The Lieutenant, 114 points. Frau Krueger, 114 points. Iota and the SFG tie and therefore share half their nominations." The Warrior Bunnies were cheerful for their optimistic turning point, as their representative had at least given them a chance to compete for in the last qualifier against the other teams. Although, the SR were still in the lead the next game would decide who was the best amongst the three groups.

"Will the teams send their next representatives to the firing line." Fenrir announced on the megaphone.

"Well, who would like to try this one?" Tyuule asked her brethren who suddenly lost their excitement and became quiet.

"Begging your pardon, My Lady. But a thousand yards is no joke!"

"None of us have hit the targets at that range before!"

It wasn't their fault for thinking it was impossible. Before their introduction into firearms, they would have never believed one could reach out and kill something almost beyond siege weapon range. Until the SR and SFG who practiced next to them everyday proved it to be true.

"Well, would anyone at least like the chance to try?" Tyuule tried to push them to at least step up for the team. If no one would, she intended to represent.

"I don't mind having a go." The odd one out answered her call.

"Furuta would try?" Her voice was heard by the SR who quickly began to discuss a new strategy.

"Um-… My Lady, wouldn't it be better if sister Frau go again?"

"That's right, I mean she is pretty much the best amongst us."

"Does Furuta have experience shooting that far?" Instead of following a more logic-driven alternative, Tyuule went with a gut feel that somehow Hitoshi did possess some military skills.

"A little, though not with the rifle we're using today." The rifle that was issued for this feat was an old M1903 Springfield bolt action. One of the surplus arms which had been surprisingly well kept, probably attributing to the National Police Reserves' phasing out of bolt-action rifles to self-loading ones without even pressing them into service once.

His words did not assure the Warrior Bunnies that he was a reliable choice, who were still insistent that Warrior Bunny Frau was the best choice they had. Understandably so, since they had practiced together everyday, while the steward was always in the mess hall cooking their meals. They hadn't seen him at the range even once. But as Tyuule knew, he wouldn't say he could if he didn't believe he was capable of achieving it.

"Steward Furuta seems confident, I can rest easy then." The Warrior Bunny with Viking braids, Frau had been the one who gave up that position under the premise of being tired. It certainly was a long match, and to make her go for another round was quite selfish of the team.

Having given her nomination to Hitoshi it would be awkward for them to speak against it further. But it wouldn't be surprising if they wouldn't be able to win this prize, with him representing or not. A thousand yards, they were already struggling with one-fifty.

"Furuta…. One moment." Tyuule called him out as he collected his 30-06 clips and rifle from the waiting rack, on the way to the shooting line.

"I just want you to know… um-…. do your best." For once, she had broken her cool and collected persona to comfort him.

"Even you don't believe I can make the shots." Hitoshi sighed in reside. But upon reflection, her words were a little endearing to him. Normally if he was good at something, people would say "it's to be expected of Furuta!" or if he wasn't, they wouldn't even comment any sort of assurance, just telling him to stop wasting his and their time. It was something not even his Shishou, Yaeko said to him straight.

"Mm. I'll do my best." Changing his delivery to a humbler reply, Hitoshi made his way to the shooting area. He made minor preparations while walking towards the Rangemaster and two other contestants who were apparently Matoi "Archer" and Baldr. Tightening the leather sling and tweeting the iron sights to their appropriate settings.

"All the best, Captain." The young operative said.

"You too, no hard feelings if you get second." Baldr was quite happy with just talking to him, Hitoshi gave him his regards as well. But to think that out of the few good marksman in the SR assembled today, they would still chose Baldr to represent them. It was either they thought it a good experience for him or that he had an exceptional ability as a rifleman he had yet to see. Given their desire to win his prize, it was likely the latter.

"Same to you, Matoi." Hitoshi said to the other person representing the SFG.

"You mind your own business." He recited coldly without so much as looking his direction.

Hitoshi was rolling his eyes inwardly, there was no point in even speaking to this eggshell. He noticed that Baldr angrily glared Archer's way on his behalf and held his shoulder to stop him from making any unnecessary confrontation. Hitoshi wouldn't ruin the mood just so that Archer could freely show his childish angst.

"Right, is that all of you? Oi, you! What's with that?!" Fenrir stood before them ready to brief them when she pointed Archer's way.

"W-What?"

"Why are you the only one with a scope? This is an iron sight competition!"

"It's fine." Hitoshi declared before Fenrir said anymore.

"Scopes don't improve shooting, they just help you see better that's all."

"….." In a way, Hitoshi was technically right. But that also meant that Matoi would have a sighting advantage.

"(Sigh)…. Whatever, you've always been a nuisance." Fenrir cunningly declared without stating who it was directed at. But it was clear it wasn't to Hitoshi.

It often made Hitoshi curious as to why Matoi went out of his way to pick beef with him. Hopefully he wasn't one of those truly deluded people with their concept of justice, because he seemed to give that exact signature. Like living in a world where nobody goes out of their way to hurt others. They were killers, all of them, they defended their country and her people by depriving their enemy of their lives. That was what a soldier did, Matoi wasn't excluded from this rule even if he believed serving the public meant more than anything else, if that was the case then he should've joined the police force.

For whatever that was Matoi's deal, it was Kenzaki's responsibility to handle it. Or should he go out of his way to push rank? He seriously didn't think Archer was worth the time, just an average daily nuisance. In a way, Hitoshi was grateful that he took the position of the asshole around here for all the Jietai personnel, his SR members included, to funnel all their annoyance towards. Inadvertently he had volunteered for this ire from the SR.

"I say again, your first five rounds will be used for zeroing. The next two clips of five will be in your score. Do I make myself clear?" Fenrir raised her voice when she noticed their lack of attention.

"""Yes, Ma'am.""" They all said in unison, including Hitoshi, despite his superior rank.

Taking their lying positions in the booth, their teams watched with silent anticipation. Hitoshi wrapped his arm around the sling to get better purchase of the rifle as well as lay out his three stripper clips of rounds. .30-06 M2 ball, 150-grain. He then lay on his back with the rifle facing towards the range still, getting a hold of his breathing which would impact his shooting accuracy greatly. His eyes turned to the side, noticing that Baldr had done the exact same procedure but not by copying him. Clearly, the rookie wasn't who he seemed.

"Shooters, ready?"

"""Ready.""" They chanted.

"Load five and await my whistle, upon my go, fire on your own time five shots and stop." With Fenrir's instructions, they readied their rifles towards the thousand-yard plates and loaded the first stripper clip into the gun. Archer had to load single rounds due to the scope he insisted on placing though, which to the opinion of the others was outright cheating.

The groups gathered by some binoculars and spotting scopes that Sindri had brought out from storage for their observation. A thousand yards away, three yellow silhouette plates cased against the brownish background of the mountain slope were easy to pick out.

(Whistle)

Fenrir's signal started the shooting fest as Baldr sent the first shot and ringed the steel to everyones amazement.

"Edge of the plate, torso left. Keep it up, kid!" Alvis acted as his spotter informed him and everyone else of his performance.

(Bang) Matoi fired his and impacted the ground.

"Damn." He silently cursed.

"You're just beneath the plate, Matoi. Just a little higher for the next one, recommend two clicks in elevation." Kenzaki acted as his, giving the clear directions on how to improve the shot.

(Bang) Hitoshi was last and his shot made no impact on the plate as he took his binoculars to inspect himself.

"Your shot landed somewhere to the top right…. I think." Having witnessed him shooting, Sindri told him as he worked the bolt to chamber another round.

As his team thought, he wasn't able to hit.

The next shot made by Baldr, crept closer to the centre. As Matoi landed his first hit on the plate above at the shoulder.

Hitoshi's landed no hit yet again, as Sindri gave him a cryptic detail for not keeping an eye on his shots. It was slightly troubling that he had no spotter to tell him the exact impact area and how far it was from the target. To take his eye of the sight and use the binoculars to try and determine his shot impact on the dirt craters behind.

Baldr's third shot began to group neatly, while Matoi's hit a different area of the plate but still scored a hit. Hitoshi missed again and was left with the same dilemma.

"You were above the left side of the shoulder by an arms distance."

That was until the Warrior Bunnies' previous contender lay next to him with the spotting scope ready to spot for him.

"Appreciate it, how many mils?"

"Sorry?"

"How many lines were they to the target?" He spoke in a simpler understandable way for a novice, as the spotting scope had milliradian markings etched into its lens.

"I think, about two and a half." Hearing this, he turned the dial to adjust for windage on the apertures and took form once more.

Tyuule had been surprised that the respected Frau had taken the initiative towards something she had only just realized affected the shooter's performance at such ranges. It appeared that no one else but Frau seemed to have the intuition towards marksmanship, and she wasn't the only one who noticed that.

(Bang) The shot took a few seconds to reach its target from the time it left the barrel, affording her moments after flinching to see the shot land the first hit on the plate. A few seconds later, the ding sound was heard, telling everybody else of the hit.

"Where?" Hitoshi shortened his syllables to only one word.

"Neck, left corner." She gave her report. Hitoshi adjusted again, this time on his front sight.

Steadying his breathe, he took his fourth shot.

"Head, where the left cheek is."

Then his fifth.

"Head, between the eyes."

Hearing this astounded the rest of the participating teams as well as his own. To centre his shots around the head region of the silhouette was like aiming at an even smaller target.

(Whistle)

"All shooters, ceasefire." Pulling the bolt back and ejecting the empty brass into his free hand, he inspected the cartridge case, gaining his spotter's curiosity.

"What are you doing?" As he seemed to do differently from the rest of the competitors.

"Checking for indentations." He went through the other four empty brass cartridges.

"If a line appears on it, it could mean that either the rounds aren't consistent, or the rifle chamber could have a crack." He addressed a problem that many of these old guns could potentially have as would only worry Tyuule even more.

"Here." Frau spotted a corner which had a mark on it on one of the brass cases.

"Oh. Good on you." Hitoshi received the case from her and inspected it.

"Looks like the breech is just fouled. It's fine." He raised his hand to Fenrir and waved for five minutes extra. She nodded, taking note that he needed time to clean the gun.

He took a cleaning brush from the buttplate and swabbed the open chamber. Using Flannelette gun cloth to push through the barrel with a shoelace. He winked at her, indicating that this was one of those neat tricks used when the main apparatus wasn't available.

"I thought wrongly of you, Steward." She told him in that moment she observed the end of his maintenance of a gun he'd never previously held before.

"Mmm?"

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Her inquiry invaded deeply into his private life, or was it the way she stared at him with inquisition. Hitoshi hadn't the right answer to that question, because he'd been taught in multiple places by different shooters and with different techniques. But if one came to mind as a good instructor…

"An Ainu hunter on one of the Northern Islands of Japan we call Hokkaido. A grumpy drunk bastard that even his fellow indigeneous tribesmen were put off by."

So was the tale of Isonash, the forty-year-old big game hunter Hitoshi met on his snowy Hokkaido holiday. About the only eventful thing about their meeting was the former's Hokkaido Inu dog and both master and loyal companion's love for raw meat from game. At one point, during his discovery of select meat portions, he also got a taste for raw meat other than fish sashimi.

The introduction to Isonash's story puts off Frau as well, who didn't want to inquire further, and Hitoshi had achieved keeping her from plying further.

The other teams had been evaluating their representatives' shot groups and where they could confirm a solid score. Baldr had gotten the best grouping at the centre that could have even been his scored hits, all he needed to do was keep at it and the booze and chocolate was his. Matoi was just as good save for his first shot, even he had a trait of perfectionism which ticked him off even though it was only zeroing shots.

Hitoshi sat where he'd been shooting, busily adjusting his rifle as he felt the sudden change of breeze blowing freshness pass them.

"Mister Furuta was quite impressive, wasn't he?" The Warrior Bunnies quickly changed their opinions of him after seeing him improve his shots. Tyuule was no different in that sentiment, he really was capable of everything, she thought. The mere thought of chocolate once again whiffed pass her collective thoughts. She did her best to hide her personal agendas, no matter how embarrassing they were to reveal.

"I guess My lady had already figured that out, shame on us, eh?" The Warrior Bunnies snickered amongst themselves.

"Shooters, at the firing line." Fenrir ended the break with her announcement as all three took their places beside each other. Baldr exchanged a nod with Hitoshi to compliment him on his efforts as he did of his. Hitoshi was now witness to quite a sharpshooter in the SR company, iron sight shooting at a thousand yards without a miss. Baldr clearly had experience with shooting long range and it wasn't at the Jietai boot camp that taught him this, it was something much earlier.

"Where were you before this, Baldr? I mean, the SR."

"Oh, me? I migrated from Indiana, the States." That would explain his gun prowess.

"I see, so you've got not excuse to miss."

"Hehe, the Captain's starting to know me." He and Baldr took the same waiting position which balanced their breathing and rested their hands for shooting later.

"If you win this, I might recommend you for the coming mission in Proptor."

"Really- I mean, you mean it?" The younger operative got all excited.

"Words from the horse's mouth." Hitoshi said it himself, although he wondered if he had tripped his own landmine. Now, Baldr had gotten serious and would make sure he wouldn't lose.

-Well, whatever.-

It was just a fun match.

"Shooters, load five and await further instruction."

They began to load their second stripper clip of five rounds, performing the same drill of handling their rifles. However, this time, Matoi emerged without his scope to both of the others' realization.

"Don't misunderstand." These words were all he used to justfy himself.

"Tsundere?" Baldr quietly whispered Hitoshi's way as a joke, only for the latter to tap him to bother about himself. In truth, Hitoshi also found it amusing. But he was sure that Matoi was just as good in iron sights as he was with a scope. If anything, he was likely testing the erratic winds that the instruments on the scope provided. It was just a different method of zeroing he adopted.

"Shooters, fire on your own time. Five shots to the target."

(Bang) Hitoshi sent the first shot this time and struck the plate in the head region of the silhouette.

"Head, right eye." His trusted spotter informed him as he worked the bolt.

"Winds picked up since we rested." He declared as he turned the windage knob on the rear aperture again.

(Bang) His shot impacted the silhouette target in the same place which sent the Warrior Bunnies cheering him on.

"Do your best, Furuta!" Tyuule's cheer made all the more difference as well.

"Head, dead centre." He was no longer focused on the other two contestants and how they were doing. Although, the same could not be said for the other members of the two groups. As he was firing at a plate area the size of an upright melon almost a thousand yards away with no scope at changing wind conditions. Headshots weren't necessary when a torso shot was sufficient, but it was evident that he was definitely showing off.

(Bang)

"Head, same point."

The third shot would hit the same point with only a few millimetres difference. Then the fourth and the last had the very same impact. Five unbelievable headshots at said distance, Kenzaki had been temporarily distracted even though he was Matoi's spotter. He now knew why the SR members had been so worked up before when Hitoshi announced he was competing against them.

"Where?" Matoi's voice called him back to reality and apparently missing out where the former had made his shot. Only Sindri's sharp eyes spotted on his behalf.

Hitoshi pulled back the bolt which ejected the last casing. His spotter took the initiative to inspect the casing for him out of curiosity again, she was a quick learner.

"Frau, was it?" She gave a nod.

"How do you find shooting a rifle compared to fighting close quarters?"

"I-… I beg your pardon?" She seemed surprised of all things why he asked such a random inquiry.

"When you look through these sights, do you see a foolish soldier or perhaps hapless villager who's about to be killed with a simple pull of a trigger?" His ominous question set a darkening mood.

"I-…. I'm not sure how to answer that, Mister Steward." She managed to answer with not knowing the answer to his question, to which he simply said.

"I see…" Quietly, she seemed to breath easy for reasons unknown. She was not sure if he had been pressuring her or simply asking a question.

"I for one don't see either." He continued instead about himself personally.

"Animals, bandits… people. They're all the same to me. Well, I think." His smile appeared to be misplaced with such a comment. Did he suspect her for something?

(Whistle)

"Ceasefire, safety all weapons and inspect targets." Fenrir's called ended the first graded match between the three contestants as they began to access their scores on a paper with the outline of the silhouette targets and where they were hit.

Hitoshi's score was much better than the previous round, even though it was just for zeroing. Baldr and Matoi's score had actually dropped, with the former missing two initial shots and the latter missing one.

"Damn! Forgot to account for the wind." Cursing under his breath, Baldr seemed disappointed with himself for letting his enthusiasm distract him from the goal.

"I think it could've been the ammo. These are surplus rounds after all, not hand loads." Hitoshi tried to encourage Baldr for the explanation behind his misses. These were old standard military ball cartridges, not match ammo which he likely used in America.

"Maybe that was it, kid. I mean the headstamp reads 1968 so don't be hard on yourself." Alvis added. In truth, these surplus cartridges which had been sealed in their airtight spam cans had kept rather well over the decades.

"Shooters to the firing line, this will be the final grading match. So keep your eyes on the prize."

The three of them returned to the shooting area where they took their prone positions. Awaiting further instructions, Hitoshi took deep breathes in order to stabilize his heartbeat. Again, Frau lay next to him to provide spotting. It began apparent to Tyuule and the Warrior Bunnies as well as the remaining Jietai personnel that Hitoshi had a background of long-range shooting like the other two sharpshooters. He licked his finger and pointed into the air to feel the wind direction, another unusuable quirk in the eyes of his novice spotter.

"Shooters, load five and fire at your own time." Dismissing further delays, Fenrir went right to telling them to shoot. As so, the final match began. The clip of five rounds entered his magazine faster than it was placed upon its feed lips.

(Bang)

Seconds later, the blackened strike upon the steel silhouetted target a thousand yards away resounded predictably.

"Head hit, centre." Hitoshi exhaled and brought the bolt back to eject the spent casing. His pace had slowed down considerably since the last two rounds out of his careful natural.

"Bottom left, about eight inches." Next to him, Alvis informed his shooter of a miss.

Baldr's frustrations were all to visible on his youthful expression, guessing he wasn't the type to like losing either.

"Baldr, breathe steady." Hitoshi told his competitor to which the young man exhaled rather loudly.

"Breathe in, breathe out, pull the trigger slowly and don't jerk it. Breathe in again, repeat."

These were basic procedures, however, in the stressfulness to improve his shot, Baldr's mind had lost focus. Baldr took his words into account and practiced them as slowly as he could.

(Bang)

"You've got dead centre, again." Alvis was happy to report a bullseye once more.

"Good man." Settling him back into the game, he concentrated on his own, his third shot struck the same area with equal precision of the previous round. Meanwhile, Archer had steadily kept his shot on target.

It appeared that Hitoshi had taken the lead with no shots missed out of the seven he'd fired of the ten. Baldr had missed three shots in total, meaning he couldn't compete with the runner-up which was Matoi who had missed only one shot.

(Bang)

"No impact, it must've grazed the left cheek." Hitoshi had missed his on his eighth shot, thus leaving a possibility of winning back for the SFG Team.

Acknowledging Frau's report, Hitoshi licked his thumb rubbing the end of his front sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Just something I was taught, they say it cuts down on the haze." His barrel had heated up after putting rounds through it repeatedly, the hand guard billowed some signs of being warmed by the barrel underneath.

By this time, Baldr had finished his final three shots.

(Bang)

"Lower right, five inches." Kenzaki sounded of a miss on Matoi's part, garnering his second miss out of the total.

"Damn….." He had one more shot to keep his score at that amount. As for Hitoshi, he landed his ninth on the plate in the exact same place as the other hits.

"Head hit, top left."

"I'm onto my final round." Hitoshi told the rest who focused on the close cutting competition between him and Matoi.

"Come on, Matoi!" Assassin cheered aloud, getting the rest of the SFG to follow suit.

"Come on, Captain!" Baldr of all people cheered for him even though he was in the opposite team.

"Do your best, Furuta!" It now made two teams cheering for him, as the Warrior Bunnies recognized his prowess for long range shooting.

"Settle down, you lot!" Ymir's bombastic tone quieten down the chirping parties. To give the two shooters the least of distractions that affected their focus.

The duration they took for the last shot each seemed like minutes even though it was only a few seconds past. Frau looked to him wondering what took so long compared to the previous shots, when Matoi discharged his last shot.

Then while everyone's focus had gone to Matoi's silhouette target waiting for the impact, Hitoshi fired his at a surprisingly high angle.

"That's a hit." Kenzaki declared for Matoi.

As Frau like the rest turned back towards Hitoshi's target to find nothing had hit.

"I think I missed." His admittance to his fault brought excitement to the groups. As this placed both Hitoshi and Matoi at a tie of eight hits out of ten.

"Now what?" Assassin asked dissatisfied like the rest.

"We'll go check their groupings." Fenrir spoke the most sensible alternative to rating their scores. And so, everyone got to their feet and walked to the targets a thousand yards out.

While the tension was high until the final winner was decided, the groups chatted amongst themselves loudly. Tyuule had taken the time to walk towards Hitoshi to comfort him on the miss.

"You did great, Furuta."

"I know I could've done better, just in case, sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about, you gave it your best. None of us would've putted that off on our own."

"I guess…. I must've saw something passed the sight or I had sweat fall on my eye." He seemed to craft a poor excuse for himself in the end. Tyuule smirked at why he went through all the trouble to justify this, even he had sour moments.

They reached the targets where Fenrir and Ymir measured the groupings with calipers. They came together to compare results to which they determined that…

"The winner is…. Archer!"

And there was a round of applause that came from all those participating. His SFG teammates were a little more esctatic for him.

"Good shooting, Matoi. The beer and bars belong to you." Hitoshi reached out his hand to share his good faith. But instead of return it, he turned away and walked his way out of the shooting range.

"The hell is your problem, bastard?" Matoi treated Baldr's harsh question with equal disinterest.

Such that even Kenzaki could only shake his head and the very unsportman character his colleague showed.

"I'm very sorry for this, my friends." He said scratching his head.

"How 'bout as an apology, we share a keg?" Kenzaki managed to speak fluently in their language of good will and earned the SR groups forgiveness.

"Ahaha… Sorry, girls. After all the effort, I still botched it." Hitoshi gave a flimsy apology to the Warrior Bunnies who counted on him as well.

"No one's blaming you, Steward Furuta." One of the Warrior Bunnies spoke on everyones' behalf.

"Gosh, now you're making me feel awkward." In the end, the only prize they obtained was a light-hearted sensation. They never had the ability to contend with giants such as the SR and SFG clans, but Hitoshi had stood up for them and earned their respect as an equal.

The journey back to enjoy the flow of drink courtesy of Kenzaki was interrupted by sightings of a strange feathered thing twitching in the grass. Hitoshi was first to investigate and answered to their relief.

"It's some sort of bird." The rest caught up to him and studied the strange colourful avian he raised with a certain heft to it.

"Ahh! That plumage, it's a Grekary!" A warrior bunny identified it in some local dialect name. But from what the colours of the bird had, it seemed to have a lot more common with a pheasant.

"It looks like its head was blown off." Alvis pointed to the absence of a head.

"I think… maybe this poor thing must've flown into the path of the shot I made." Sometimes. Hitoshi made the most innocent of declarations sound incredibly silly.

"What? From here, that's like six hundred yards away, you sure Captain?" Alnus pointed out the improbability of such an occurrence happening.

"Mmm. But we really can't say it wasn't. I mean only him and Archer fired their shots just now." However apparent, evidence of it being hit by a high-powered cartridge could be seen.

"Didn't you say there was something obstructing your view just now?" Tyuule remembered Hitoshi complaining about it.

"Well if it did, the shot would've tumbled and never hit the target." Alvis deduced.

"I see, so should Furuta have another retry?" Kenzaki honestly bought it, considering Hitoshi's apparent competence in shooting it was unlikely he would have missed in the first place.

"Nah. It's fine, you guys won. Enjoy your victory." Hitoshi waved to them that it was alright still.

"Instead…." He raised the accidental quarry with an unremorseful smile on his face.

"What's say I make us some Pheasant Au Vin, huh? I little something to make up for the loss."

The Warrior Bunnies unanimously shook their heads in agreement. Although they couldn't win the delicious chocolate bars or beer, a private dish from Hitoshi was almost just as good. So they followed after him to commence cooking the prize fowl after he had rinsed and plucked its feathers. Being of one mind, Tyuule followed as if part of the entourage.

"Uh…. Did we just get duped into thinking these kegs were the real prize?" Alvis asked both the SR and SFG. As they watched Hitoshi walk away with the ladies like he was the real player.

"Shit! It's just like Amsterdam all over again!"

Cradling her head, Fenrir couldn't believe Hitoshi had conned all of them including her again.

"Wh- sorry? What happened in Amsterdam?" Kenzaki was more stunned than surprised about the particular venue than the entire act Hitoshi pulled off in their opinion.

"No! This is still savageable!" Ymir declared as he lifted one of the Kegs.

"Right! We share it! Sir, you're alright with that, right?! Right! Ok! Let's go!" When Assassin got his consent forcefully. The SR and SFG took all possessions and headed off to the communal cooking area.

Leaving behind a raging Sindri who screamed at them for leaving all the firearms lying around unattended. It left Kenzaki humoured to think that all this show of prowess was just to look good in front of the Warrior Bunnies, he wouldn't lie that they were naturally quite beautiful. Also, was that Fenrir who seemed part of the lads very much? That woman was really strange, even freakier than a Sadistic Mari during medical examinations. Of course, Kenzaki still had some common sense and stayed behind to help out collect the empty brass littered around while the armourer handled the arms.

He started from the left corner and worked his way onto the other side and happened to notice the shadow of someone who remained behind and did the same chore.

"Thanks." He said as she raised a bucket his way to dump the empty brass into.

"You know you don't have to stay behind if you don't want to, right? I'm sure you don't wanna miss out on the fun with your friends." Kenzaki ended up strangely dissuading the only help he got out of courtesy.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Indeed, she knew where to find the buckets and he noticed the assembly table had all its additional spare ammo returned to the armskote. Clearly this was the conduct of someone who has been at the range and partaken in its activities before.

"You really did some impressive shooting out there yourself." It almost slipped his mind, but he remembered her from the round against himself and SR operative named Skoll.

"You yourself." Her complimenting him made it hard for him to look her way for some reason.

"N-No, I mean…. For a complete rookie it's not easy to round out a score like you did. Even Jietai grunts out of bootcamp don't always get that good."

"Mm." She wasn't much of a talker, quietly doing the things that mattered most around her than engage in small talks which Kenzaki liked to do all the time.

"But in the end, I guess the MVPs today were those three, eh?"

"Em-..VeePees?" Special Region inhabitants weren't familiar with acronyms just yet, he remembered.

"It stands for most valuable player."

"I see…." This time, she seemed to put more thought into it than with other sentences.

"Something boggling you?" He asked politely.

"Actually…. There is."

"Fire away, I'm all ears!"

"Fire?..."

"I meant if you have a question, I'd be more than happy to answer it." Shame on him for forgetting already the rule about complex figures of speech.

"You don't usually attack your enemies at that range, do you?" Did she mean tactically?

"What, like a thousand-yards? No, not anymore. That takes a lot of time and resources to train someone to do that, provided they have aptitude for sharpshooting. Not even I could shoot that far and hit something, those three are just a special case." Tactics had changed drastically over the century of modern firearms and techniques. The only people who shoot from afar were the battalion-level snipers in their formations, like what Matoi was when he started out.

"I see, then that must take great skill, since their enemies would be moving."

"It does. Wait, no-… no one could hit a moving target from a thousand-yards, not even six-." Like dusty cogs that finally moved after a long time, his brain started to work on something he found strange from this person's assessment of the match just now.

As hitting stationary targets at that range wasn't easy to begin with, but to hit a moving target at considerable speed, like a bird in flight at the distance that the weird bird so happened to fly right by the pathway of Hitoshi's shot seemed a bit to unrealistic. Unless…..

-No, that's not possible.-

Kenzaki laughed whilst shaking his head. It was even funny to think of it.

That Hitoshi had shot a flying bird at almost six hundred yards with pinpoint accuracy to take off the bird's head. It was simply a freak accident, a very profitable coincidence.

"What?"

"No, its nothing. It's just that its possible, but you'd have to add lead to your aim and even then, there's no guarantee your estimate was spot on." That's why long-range shooting was deemed unrealistic in the modern battlefield for an average soldier to be worrying about marksmanship standards to that extent. Gone were the heydays when the brave Imperial Japanese soldier with his Arisaka believed he could kill a Cossack from a mile away.

"Really, not even Matoi could do that. And he's one of the best in our outfit."

"I see."

"Yunno what, I don't think Sindri would mind." Kenzaki notioned for them both to get out of here while he was still inside sorting arms. After all, it was everyone elses responsibility as well.

The Warrior Bunny seemed bemused by the sort of personality he had.

"Come on, let's join the others." He reached out to take her hand and snuck them out through the side exit.

At this moment, Kenzaki loosened up considerably since he came here. He had always performed as expected of his station as an officer which was tiring when he had to mediate for Matoi all the time as well. He figured, if Hitoshi could act that freely, then what was wrong with him doing the same? After all, Hitoshi "Fafnir" had the overall situation handled. Often telling him to loosen up anyway.

Frau Krueger as she was christened when she first arrived, had a different thought process to him though. As he had shed light of something that had bogged her mind since the steward opened his mouth. Because as she recalled during the final shot, his aim was entirely off the direction of the silhouetted target and moved horizontally, as if… chasing something. It was without a doubt that what his sights chased after was nothing more than the hapless bird who happened to cross the firing line minding its own business. It appeared that only she and that man who rudely walked out on the teams had noticed it.

"Animals, bandits… people. They're all the same to me." These words he said to her resounded in her mind like an alarm that told her to take every precaution from now onwards. The steward was no pacifist, nor was he a righteous savior or the like in league with the truly noble Lady Iota.

He was a sleeping predator.

Awaiting prey to foolishly step into his sights just as the bird had. And if she wanted to proceed with what she was planning with her brethren, she had best tread lightly. If something was to happen, it would have to wait till the opportune time, even if it was most urgent she proceed otherwise.

"I just realized. What were we supposed to be doing at the range again?" Hitoshi asked Tyuule who had better management of her thoughts.

"I think it was for me to learn how to use this." She unholstered the compact P7 pistol from her waist fitting belt.

"Oh, right….. I guess we'll postpone it to tomorrow then." That competitive shooting must've distracted him from the main objective of going there to begin with. He pushed it down the calendar carefreely, as Tyuule would've desired.

Her nod of approval was all he needed. Nothing meant more than eating Furuta's delicious treat. And what a treat it was, complimenting the beer which the Japanese soldiers brought along and the chocolate they shared as a part of of dessert.

* * *

Present – Volgia Grasslands, Great Lake

Swimming in the waters at around five degrees Celsius might not have been the best idea after all. But he had already gotten himself drenched so he might as well continue on. Besides, he's experienced worse.

The icy Sea of Japan was just a mere thought away which he forced back deep into his mind, avoiding memory lane. By the time he reached shore, the figure he followed was already sprinting with unnatural speed up the slopes towards the desolate ruins up on the cliff.

That figure was Parna.

She had no idea why she started sprinting, as if she had been out all day and ran back before her mama scolded her. Every rock she passed, every path, she could still remember it, even though the dirt had been covered with waist-high weed and grass from the lack of maintenance of any travelers to be more specific.

Then, a scorched palisade gate lay before her where she started to huff from the overexertion of herself. It was these tendons on her ankles that slowed her down considerably, she didn't know if she could even be considered a Warrior Bunny any longer with how useless she'd become.

How it pained her, just by reflection, just the mere thought of thinking. She just wanted to go home, rush into mama's arms and cry all that pain away. There were no palisade walls to block her now, the logs which once served as the great gate were now pieces of splintered rotting wood. The gate she ran through everyday and had once thought never in a thousand years would it break had lost its mythical renown in front of her now.

She took the first step into the grounds that were once her home city, and all that greeted her was a chilling wind that told her to leave. That she was no longer welcomed here.

She defied it, by taking another step and in doing so had become the first Warrior Bunny in history to return to the ashes of the Volgia capital. Before her, stood the desolate remains of huts burnt to the ground, among the vines and grass seeking to reclaim it for the Goddess of the forests, Wareharun.

She committed an act of sacrilege when she tore the brush and vines that blocked her way aside, but for all she cared, the Goddess could come and wail at her.

-I must go home!- She told herself.

Even though she knew that no one would be waiting for her there. Her mother wouldn't bump her head and tell her that she was late and wouldn't have supper. Her sister wouldn't laugh at her constant carefree mannerisms.

What awaited her was a phantom structure of how she remembered it, her humble home. There were even withered remains of a auspice moonflower hanging on the door. She chuckled remembering the custom of a single Warrior Bunny looking for a mate that her mama had hung on the door for her, hoping that she'd at least bring back a man or at least move out and find her own house. As she pushed the charred door which creaked a few times before it gave way and crumbled apart as it could no longer hold on.

"…" She entered the house filled with memorabilias of a past nearly forgotten. She picked up a worn copper mirror and looked at the reflection that differed from the proud Warrior Bunny who had inherited her mother's place in the Royal Guard. There was a broken ivory comb that sat beside it on the table, she tried running it through her hair whilst looking into the mirror. But it only tangled itself on her short hair because of its broken nature. It was more of a hassle than she remembered now. That's why she cut her hair short to begin with, even though her mother said she didn't mind combing it for her everyday. The woman in the reflection of the mirror became blurry, droplets of tears rushed uncontrollably from her face. What she thought would ease her mind with sweet memories only brought her excruciating pain.

Collapsing onto the ground, crying as loud as she wanted. No one would hear her, no one was left.

Unlike, Altera, this truly was an empty place.

Facing the roof over her head from where she lay crying, she wondered how much time had passed. The house was surprisingly intact despite most of its structure being razed during its pillage. She came here to reflect on the past which she had no such luxury to all these years and found this moment to grieve for her mother and sister who were likely dead.

Using her hands, she lifted one of the stone slabs serving as flooring and dug out the dirt underneath. Placing the broken comb and mirror within the dirt, she buried it, sealing the stone slab over it. They were of no value to whoever came here after the massacre looking for loot, but they were to her.

"Mama…. Sis… Thank you for all the good times….. Farewell." Kissing the slab once, she left without so much as looking back.

Outside, she realise how much of a mistake it was to be without thick clothing as the heavy winds made the dampness of her clothing into an ice chiller. She looked around for shelter where she could at least warm herself by a fire before returning to receive her just reprimand for going AWOL. She looked to the peak area where the Great hall once lay behind the house in the street which she was in. It would certainly protect her from the elements until she was dry.

Her quick steps were all to rid herself of that shiver. The wind howled eerily through the cracks and crevices of broken structure but it gave her slight comfort that there might not be brigands nearby. Human bandits were always cowardly in nature and would not stay in places which were bad for their health. This place was a dead place, no one but the wise would seek refuge here. Or so she thought herself with the wisdom she accumulated over this life of suffering.

It was around the next alleyway that things seemed less uninhabited than previously in the outskirt part of the city. Here were the remains of the barricades formed during the siege, stakes left in the ground with the accursed skeletons of the invaders, since giving them a proper burial proved too much of a hassle. Their armour however, was no where to be seen, likely scavenged by their unit or by carron opportunists hovering nearby waiting for the legion to pull out after it had done its dirty work.

The same could be said for the skeleton remains of her brethren, robbed of their armour but laying either impaled by a spear or bunched together as if executed in a row. The scene of the atrocity was playing out in her mind, even though she hadn't been here long to witness it in full swing. Running away from this, even though she was with the Royal Guard, accompanying Grine and Delilah.

The quicker she moved, the more remains she passed by, as the numbers that died here were in the tens of thousands. Adult ones, the young and the old. Their empty sockets were facing her in a gauntlet of accusations, as were their open mouths screaming their last breath of horror and pain.

-It's not my fault! It's not my fault!-

She was getting close to the remnants of the Great Hall, but the remains grew in number. Until there were different patterns of their corpses laid out. From where they'd been beheaded, where they stood fighting with barehands, where they were raped until the light in their eyes vanished.

They screamed their deadly hallows at her in a concert of howling winds and clattering bones.

-Here returns home, Parna the betrayer!-

If anyone, that title should've gone to Tyuule! And what difference did it make, they were all going to die anyway!

"Ophhhff!"

Without realizing the ruin of the road in front of her, she fell face flat and would have possibly hit her nose had her flailing hands caught hold of something in front of her that was greasy yet firm. It was when she steadied her footing and looked in front of her only to see a charred face in front of her.

"Uh-…"

Falling on her back, she was presented with a large pyre mound. Only when the face which she saw seemed to have other faces amongst it in the mound along with limbs branching out from it did she realise what it was.

"Ahh- ahh- aaaaahhh aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

It was a mound made of bodies pile one over the other until it reached the height of one of the houses. This was the forgotten monument of the Empires' Victory over yet another collection of barbarian tribes.

Parna's scream pierced the fog and frightened what wildlife roamed the area. Before her, was the nightmare that awaited all who returned to this place seeking out home.

She wished she would just blackout, but her strong constitution prevented that and left her staring at the horror that would be etched into her memory until the end of days. Her two feet pushed against the ground, scampering to get out of this place and never come back. The cold she'd felt before was now pale in comparison to the icy touch of fear as she used her shaking hands to push herself upright to run properly in the opposite direction.

The pulsing pain in her chest and feet told her to slow down, but she continued to run like she'd been chased by a monster even if her legs broke down, she'd still crawl away. And then, more burial mounds appeared. Parna wanted to shut her eyes, but then she wouldn't be able to see where she was going.

"Aarhh!-"

Turning the curb, without looking at what was at the corner of her eye, she struck something solid and then felt its shadow loom over her. As two limbs wrapped around her and brought her closer, she screamed again even louder. A darkness had come to snatch her away.

"Parna. Parna! It's me!"

For a good ten seconds, she struggled with her eyes closed as she flailed about in his grasp. Before her eyes had been forcibly opened towards her captor and saw the familiar frame of a human being, raising her eye contact further up, she saw that the person was none other than the one she swore allegiance to.

His profound gaze that hinted no expression to the untrained eye but held a great deal of emotion. What was he doing in a place like this? Wasn't it obvious?

"Mas-… ter…."

Her mouth tried to break the cycle of calling him by his name to what she always regarded him as. However, those muscles kept the dam of tears from her eyes from leaking rushed open. And all mental fortitude broke in front of him, reducing her into a crying mess. And just when she thought she had shown such behavior unbecoming of a servant, he just brought her closer just like that night. A shoulder to cry on, that day had been of relief and joy, but here, there was no such thing. In her former homeland there was only death and the lingering stench that couldn't wash away.

"I'm here, Parna. You're not alone." They were just mere words wishing to comfort her, but they spirited away her anxiety and fears.

In those seconds of recognizing him, all power from her body just slipped away and the world around her fell into darkness.

How long was she like this, she didn't know? The glint of an orange light was what stirred her consciousness back. Raising her eyelids, she was presented with a vertical image of a fire and someone feeding it. Lifting her aching body to straighten that image, she found Hitoshi without his shirt cutting pieces of a log he found into smaller bits with that unbelievably sharp adamantite knife.

Her body had been covered by the brown leather jacket he wore previous on the trip. Although, damp from likely jumping into the lake waters, it was better than nothing. Most of her clothing had been taken off and hung near the fire along with his to dry as quickly as it could. Although, this did not bother her at all, he clearly had no ill intent.

"You weren't out long, I just managed to get the fire going a couple of minutes ago."

"…." Without exchanging a word, Parna sat closer to the fire.

"I won't ask why you left the plane nor what you intended to do here. That's none of my business." Hearing him put it that way, made her feel more ashamed than not. To knowingly run off on her own personal agendas even when it was agreed they would only be here for the catalyst gems.

"I-…. Had to return home….."

"…." Even Hitoshi understood that sort of urge, although her homecoming was anything but fortunate. He'd passed through almost all the same crossroads and junctions of this city, and yet somehow from her perspective, he hardly seemed daunted by the horrors found within the heart of the city.

"….. Why did I even think of coming here…..?" She lamented to herself after all the horrible things she'd seen.

"You wanted to see it for yourself." Hitoshi answered that question while throwing more dry bark into the flames.

"You weren't just content with the way things were."

"I- I am content!" She rebutted him defensively.

"Relax, Parna. I wasn't talking about gratitude, I'm simply referring to a comparison between yourself and your brethren."

"I-….." Parna became very unsure of herself once more.

"You had or rather still have the opportunity to relive your life just as everybody else does in Ascension Glades. Remember that, Parna."

"…"

"And yet, it sometimes makes me wonder, before us coming here. Were there any others that thought to come back here even once?"

That was a question even she didn't know the real answer to. How many of her kind would think to come back here to rebuild, or even just visit? Or were they just content with thinking that this was a dead place with nothing to go back to, that their homes and property were all but ashes.

"This place….. how does it not spook you, master?"

Even as she spoke, the howling winds carried a manevolent tone to its whistling.

"Courage isn't adamant, Parna." He understood this truth better than anyone, he who was once the biggest coward of all. There was even the ghost of his past sitting opposite them by the fires, smiling away. Parna could not yet follow his line of thought.

"You asked before, why did you come here? Here's where it has me thinking, who would come back to a desolate place filled with only sadness and nightmares?" Who would be so ludicrous?

"Someone who's probably tired of being afraid of everything, who wants to move on with life and maybe make peace with her demons?"

As she reflected on this, her eyes met his piercing gaze which had softened considerably.

"Courage is earned."

Courage was something to be found, no matter how small it was.

"You're likely the first Warrior Bunny who's ever tried to return home after the ordeal you've been through. Even if some part of you knew what to expect of this place."

She had just realized it herself, it wasn't the feelings of homesickness that brought her here. It was her instincts trying to recover itself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to conquer your fears." Hitoshi said as he stood to recover his belongings which had dried enough that he wouldn't freeze.

Parna stood up and walked towards him. Hitoshi had collected some of hers to return to her when she leaned on his shoulder and delivered a kiss directly to his lips. It was only for a moment before she retracted herself and returned him his breath.

And before he said another word, she held her finger to his lips once more.

"You don't have to say anything, I just did it on my own selfish accord." Even without him rejecting her, she knew there would never be a place in his heart with her in it. She knew, and yet when he saw him with Tyuule. The difference in the way he interacted with her, it was only too telling. Deep down, she was insanely envious of her former queen.

"Thank you, master." She said with the most genuine of smiles.

But now, she understood that her comprehensions had been too small. She had once felt that Tyuule had every right to suffer as she did, even when delivered from it. And the reason for that was her own inability to get past her own hurdles. On the day of the massacre, she ran with Delilah and Grinne, not because they would live to fight another day. It was because she was afraid to die, she, a member of Royal Guard. Before her duty to queen, there was the people she should've protected. Her mother and sister, all the familiar faces who looked up to her as their strongest sword and shield. If anyone had to be more guilt-ridden, it would be her.

When Hitoshi told her of his belief that Tyuule had genuinely tried to save the Warrior Bunnies, a part of her couldn't accept it. She hid behind the excuse that it was Tyuule's fault for everything to make it easier on herself. It was painful when behind the misfortune that Tyuule had lived with, she hadn't given into pressure like she had, but instead fought hard for herself and now for her people.

And now, she understood.

"One day, I'll have to atone for my sins. Until then…." She told herself and to Hitoshi.

"As will I." Hitoshi replied.

Without needing to convey any words, they shared an embrace to satisfy their need for physical contact.

"So, you'll stop harassing Tyuule?" He asked in monotone.

"H-How did-.."

"I'm Janus, remember?" Why did she bother asking? Hitoshi knew from the day these two met, the fear, contempt and distrust they had for one another. It was almost like him and Archer in a sense.

"I will." That was all he needed to hear her say. "But I won't apologise to her."

"That's fine." It's not like an apology would change anything besides views. For now, at least.

There will be a day when Parna would have to throw her life in the hands of Tyuule and on that day, maybe things would change.

"Get dressed, we won't want to leave the rest idling around." She had yet to show them the way to the gemstone vein.

"We'll hop onboard the plane to change out to something warmer then camp out on the shore-."

"Master." She interrupted him as he put on his shirt and shoes.

"Why is Tyuule so important to you?"

"…"

"I know this whole restoration project would never have happened if it wasn't for her. Why do you go to such lengths for her?" Parna was much more observant than he gave her credit for. Silence brewed between them as he collected his thoughts to try and explain. These questions of all things weren't the easiest for him to answer even though they should be straightforwardly simple, it was just like when Hardy asked.

"I've done some terrible things before."

"Things that were quite similar to this." Hitoshi notioned to the outside of the Great Hall where the square lay with many of the corpse burial mounds were. Just for that moment, Parna swallowed back her fluids only processing the thought. He really didn't need to explain, deep down Parna could already feel some malevolence and even witnessed some moments of it. The dispatching of the Harira family enforcers, the lack of hesitance as he slaughtered what Kir thought was Sugi Village.

Parna wanted to speak against the guilt he felt but he refuted it with a raised hand.

"You want to know why I'm helping her. Then you first need to know that I wasn't always how I am now, until someone showed me the way." The phantom who sat by the fire gave him one more look before shaking his head and disappearing with the winds.

"That person paid a price I should've been the one to pay. Why I help Tyuule, why I feel the strangest nostalgia around her is because I see the strength of that person in her." And that person would go out of their way to save the damned even under their own terrible circumstances.

Parna could see that he cared greatly for this unknown person he kept mentioning, such that she saw him unconsciously fracture the wood with his grip upon the door frame.

"I mentioned this before, but I have reason to believe members of my…. Clan, are here."

"You did, something about their treachery." It wasn't just that.

If Hitoshi himself was capable of doing the things that he could with great prowess, then what about an entire clan that could possible do the things he did? If he could cause tremors, they could shake the world. Even Parna understood disparities in power and what happened when they were consolidated under groups. But worst of all, they didn't seem to have the same sentiment or motives that he did. The clan that raised him, turned him into the ravor's edge that he was today.

"Zorzal the pro-war faction and the Haryo, I can take on any day. But the Bushi….." He knew absolutely nothing about their current strengths or resources. When they vanished sixteen years ago he truly believed they were gone.

"There's no way anyone won't be involved in their motives. If they are the people, I remember them as, then this world is already their chest board." The question that eluded him the most was how many of the original Bushi were left after "that day". And if worse comes for worse, had they made an entirely new generation of Bushi to back them up. Sixteen years was enough time.

Hitoshi didn't have the strength that he once had, and he was now alone. He needed to work harder, work faster than them if he was to even stop whatever they were planning. He had only one clue, Zorzal. They intended to use him once he was beat in some way. Likely succession for the throne, in some way that resembled the Haryo in both form and function. As such, it would've been inevitable that Tyuule would fall into their schemes, being the only one with the talents for moving people around in that band of incompetence.

"So I'll be damned if they want make her dance to their strings." So, he'll strike the dark hand that reaches out.

"I see…." Parna realized she misinterpreted his intent on many counts.

"But I truly believe that Tyuule is someone who can change the odds around her. That's why, I'll do everything to give her that opportunity." That's right! As he was, just one man who they knew well enough that he had no true advantage. Tyuule was different, she was the wild card who both surprised him and Hazama who only knew her as Iota.

"I'm not looking for penance, but if she is capable of bringing this restoration of your people and herself out of the ashes, then I'd gladly pay any price on her behalf." In speaking this, Hitoshi had revealed his true thoughts concerning Tyuule all this time.

This wasn't simply a love story where he fell in love with her at first sight and would do anything to protect it. That luxury of carrying true feelings for another had been taken from him at birth, and when he had grown some semblance of it, he had been deprived of it again. All that was left, was a resentfulness in him towards those that took these simple things for granted. It unconsciously made him hate most people in general who squandered their freedom of emotion and luxury of thought. For no particular reason other than the undeniable envy he had for those who had a family who loved them unconditionally or friends who stuck by no matter the difficulties. Then, who were the people around him then, who claimed to be his colleagues, friends and associates? He who was Raizen Amara, Captain Furuta Hitoshi, Fafnir, Janus, and the God of Cookery. His skills made him these personas.

But if he was just Furuta Hitoshi, would anyone respect him or want to be around him? Hitoshi had spent the last sixteen years living his life on his own accord to tell you what the answer was.

But that was also where Tyuule differed from them all. Taking into account that their initial impressions of one another were beyond abysmal, she had tried to change it. Even though there were potential repercussions for doing so which would gain her no benefit. Tyuule made the effort to change the things around her, and that was the quality he found most endearing about her.

He rarely tortured himself with the thought, but if Tyuule had any semblance of his brother in the actions they took. He might even be willing to die for those ideals.

Parna now understood that his feelings were simply reverence, just as she revered Hitoshi for what he was. In some way, it unsettled her. Couldn't he simply desire more than just this? The amount of effort he put into something like this was completely ill balanced. What if his wish wasn't fulfilled in the end of all that? She didn't want him to fall into that despair. Not like how she had. She wouldn't allow it!

"…. Then, Parna will do her best in ensuring she has that chance as well."

Hitoshi looked at her, initially surprised. Then, a complicated feeling of gratefulness welled up in his chest.

"Thank you, Parna."

He said these words which she believed she didn't deserve. For Hitoshi had told her something that no one else knew, not even Tyuule. He had shared with her his trust, and in doing so.

Parna would make sure that that trust was not lost.

Parna would find her courage.

* * *

Could the same be said for Arpeggio, Kir and the Colonel whom Hitoshi had explicitly called over?

Arpeggio was only by the first outskirt of houses when she vomited a rainbow of colours from a potion she'd just consumed to return her vitality after the flight. Colonel Imazu faired better, however, any rosy complexion he once had was gone. He met up with them wearing a face like he'd just gone back in time to tour the concentration camps of the second world war. The same could be said for Lancer. The only one who seemed to keep himself together was Kir. After all, this was bread and butter of the Legions when conquering land. He brought the both of them their change of clothing to save time, as well as their weapons. Although Parna kept on Hitoshi's brown leather jacket because he said it looked good on her, the kind of bad girl look that had its appeal exclusively to her.

In any case, he called these specific individuals only for one thing.

"Have you taken all of it?" He asked of Imazu at their rendezvous time.

"As much as I can fit in the memory storage." He waved his hobby camera.

"I've got eight minutes of footage." Hitoshi shared what he'd used his time in with one of the GoPro cameras that were lying around in the settlement barracks.

"I-… I have imprinted my memories into this crystal. As you asked." Arpeggio looked like she wanted to puke again, for which Hitoshi remedied by passing her sour plum candy.

His collection of recordings were complete, photos, video documentary footage, live samples and even a magic recording which could not be altered. His leverage against both Zorzal and Pina was complete. And why was Princess Pina included in this agenda as well on the same level as Zorzal? Because she was Imperial Royalty, she was equally responsible for this as the idiot who'd been there.

Hazama asked him to manage some psy ops against their enemies, but Hitoshi would bring them to their knees. The potency of public scandal in Japanese media was lethal enough that it could force a man as powerful as the PM to step down. Imagine what happened when the Public were to receive evidence of the Empires' crimes against "humanity"? Movements in Human Rights was a double-edged blade that was not easily kept hidden. His evidence could easily turn Japans against Pina's administration as well and boaster the appeal for Ground Self-Defense Force intervention against both Imperial Factions for the "liberties" of the enslaved populations.

"So, what do we do now?" Lancer asked the important question.

"Burn it." The six of them faced the one who had the most right to that liberty of what do they do in this place.

"Burn it all….. so that none of my sisters will ever see any of this." Although they understood Parna's feelings towards this, it was not up to her to tell them to do so.

"You heard her, burn it."

"With what, Furuta? I hate to tell you this, but the only thing flammable is the stuff that'll get us back to the settlement or anywhere for that matter." Imazu rationally put it such that their fuel couldn't be used.

"Um…. If it's a fire, that would be no problem for me." Arpeggio raised her hand hesitantly.

Of course, the wonders of having a mage with affinity for fire was always helpful. The group went about collecting suitable dry woods and a packet of hexamine fuel tablets into the firewood heaps around places where the fire could spread. With much of the greenery consuming the ruins of the city, it was made to link the fires to leave not a single part unscathed by the time the flames had died out.

Arpeggio took a rather long time to cast a very powerful flame spell which had a variable composition of high temperature and slow burn. Just when Hitoshi had given up on sharing his physical science knowledge with the mages and blacksmiths, Arpeggio managed to augment part of her abilities. How was this possible? Arpeggio had found a way to artificially injected oxygen molecules into flames, thus making them high heat and longer lasting.

By the time they were done, the number of smoke pyres increased and spread slowly. It left Kugel and Takeo wondering what the hell was going on up there from the plane and boat, respectively. Unfortunately, they got no answers out of the rest who seemed more tired than when they left.

Parna led them to a cove underneath the massive jutting cliff that was currently on fire. A secret cavern that even had enough space to fit the entire aircraft from the elements which they did. Imazu managed to maneuver the Albatross skillfully into the cave just when the winds and waters were getting rougher as a storm loomed over them. Perhaps mother nature, or in this case, the God of the Sea did a favour for the Goddess of the Forests by extinguishing her saplings. Although, Hitoshi was pretty sure those flames weren't easily put out even with water. Arpeggio's flame was measured to be just as resilient as Napalm which potentially made her a more frightening adversary to be burnt alive by. Not bad, for a personal flamethrower. Although, her attitude and this new trait were a volatile mix.

With the plane parked inside the cavern, they were able to easily load up the Albatross with their choice gems, cut out with an electric jackhammer wired to their generator for faster cuts. Working methodically in mining and wheelbarrowing the selective gems into the plane, they managed to close their affairs just before dusk. Their work here was complete, however the passing storm had made it impossible to fly off without special jet-assisted take-off rockets which were specific to this type of aircraft but were not available to them.

Hence, they would have to spend the night in the cave. With the plane anchored and secured from heavy movement, they concentrated on getting a fire going, as well as pitching some tents around it. If anything, they were grateful for the warmth and lack of cold wind blowing against their tents. Things were looking good for the time being, as seven figures gathered around the campfire.

"How could people do this?" Lancer's lament caught notice of Kir. "No offense."

"None taken. I admit, it's the first time I'd ever been to an aftermath place like that." It was the first time, they'd discussed the things they saw in the ruins. One would have thought that the razing of the city would've left no traces, or that time would decompose the remains, but they stubbornly remained as a horrid reminder to Parna as the hell she'd escaped from.

"People are only as good as they're allowed to be." Hitoshi's words made the fire waver as did some hearts.

"That's…. certainly looking at it one-sidedly." Imazu calmly chewed on some jerky in his pocket.

"Respectfully, sir. I'm not one for black and white moralities, but I believe everyone, and anyone is capable of doing something as sickening as that, as they are at making things right." As unassuring as that was to the two Jietai personnel. It implied that everyone in this cave was just like those ravenous legionnaires in some way or another.

"You believe in good and bad as simply sides of a coin, don't you?" Hitoshi ended up being questioned by Lancer of all people. His silence was his answer.

"Hitoshi, you have seen something like this before?" Kir put in a rather interesting observation, as Hitoshi wouldn't speak for or against something he hadn't experienced. It even got Imazu to quieten down as Hitoshi gave a nod, indicating he was ready to tell a story. How apt, for it to be by a campfire.

"It was a few years back, when I was around my half-tour mark with the boys and girls of the Survey and Reconnaissance Warfare Group. Before the Defense Intelligence Headquarters took direct control over our operations." Imazu knew the smaller details better than Hitoshi described them of the SR Groups' campaigns and department reshufflings over the span of those years.

"Fleet Intelligence made a private arrangement with the Cambodian government for military access through the Mekong at the behest of the Americans. Apparently, they wanted some big bad arms trafficker in the Golden Triangle that they'd trade-in a favour for our top brasses' influence. In exchange, Fleet Command sent us there to quietly train their Special Forces up to international training standards, if it could be put that way." As Hitoshi recalled, their previous suppliers were the Chinese and Russians which till this day, still were in some regards. Thus, their training regime was modelled closer to PLA Marine Specops and Russian Spetsnaz.

"Anyway, we had the time of our lives there. The folks treated my boys and girls like kings. We even had this liaison officer by the name of Lieutenant Jey, if I'm not wrong. Great guy. The khmer's didn't have much, but they were always grateful for the little things in life." Hitoshi's story was almost sounding absent of his grimdark tale and into a fun fest.

"So, Lieutenant Jey took us to this one place he said we definitely needed to see. A place that Western tourists often travelled all the way there to see." What he was referring to, Imazu had a slight idea of. For this was one of the real attractions of Cambodia, aside from Angkor Wat Temple.

"These were the Khmer Rouge Killing Fields."

"I guessed as much." Imazu only scratched his head. Only he and Lancer knew the details better.

"Killing fields?" This was another alien word to the Special Region inhabitants as Parna asked on their behalf.

"As the name implies, the play of the words killing and rice fields. They were places where the Khmer Rouge, the regime at that time brought their "suspects" to be executed." Imazu had a way of describing it fluently in Imperial tongue better than Hitoshi could with his own collected thoughts.

"Khmer Rouge built a policing state around repression, xenophobia and paranoia. And it was run by a charming bastard by the name of Pol Pot. Something along the lines of what that Prince Zorzal's Oprichnina does to dissidence against their rule." That was an easier explanation of what they did from Lancer.

"These fields were simply draining dykes stacked up with bodies. From what Jey told me, there were as many as one and a half million in those graves, a quarter of their population of people that the regime deemed as troublemakers to their rule." It was hard to imagine. It was even harder to imagine that on the other side of the Gate which had such marvels in technology, would still suffer from such inhumanity.

"Why did he show you this sight? Was it just to frighten you?" In other words, what did the Lieutenant gain from showing such a horrid sight?

"He simply wanted to be honest with us. In his words, "This happened because the other remainder of the population allowed it to happen. So we must constantly remind ourselves even if we want to look away from these problems. Never again."." Who would have thought that man had such wisdom in such a place like that. The lieutenant knew that he had no right to judge others for their faults just as he committed them in equal measure. Hitoshi remembered his humility as a growing virtue that would soon overcome this emotional obstacle that he and his people faced.

Imazu and Lancer could now understand the reasonings behind his morals. Just as the Khmer people had been helpless to stop their tyrant, they were also responsible for allowing him to do what he wanted. But more importantly, they tried to better themselves by taking the first steps. Which was trying.

In truth, mass murders weren't uncommon in their world history. The French had a period in their renaissance era called the Reign of Terror, the Nazi's massacred Jews in the millions, just as Stalin purged his fellow soviets, China's Mao claimed twice as many as his soviet comrade. But perhaps the Cambodians were the first to openly acknowledge it rather than sweep it under a rug and hide it in shame and not talk about it ever again. Parna found that she could relate to this officer he mentioned but found that he was far braver than her in that regard.

"Damn it. Can we talk about something more appealing now? I'm sick of hearing this shit." Lancer's mood had improved but he wanted to jump everyone out onto lighter topics. After all, they had successfully gathered their needed materials.

"Agreed." Hitoshi couldn't argue with that. If anything, this sharing of stories had some mild effect of bringing them out of the thought of the tens of thousands buried above their heads. But it was time for some cheering up.

And just when they were looking for things to do, a figure jogged into the cave. Revealing the hood of his raincoat, Takeo had returned from a rather strange request to walk the shores to scavenge for something.

"Hah. Just in time! Hitoshi, come have a look!" He asked him to come over and inspect the contents of his bucket. Lancer and the Colonel were laughing about something along the lines of him being Takeo's parent which he didn't care. Hitoshi deliberately kept Takeo exclusive from learning about the city and its grueling sights. Takeo had an innocent dream to be with a certain cat woman, he didn't need to be traumatized on this trip just to make a point.

Hitoshi walked over, expecting the former to introduce him to a selection of seashells or precious rocks to turn into jewelry or convert to cash for his Velduar trip. But to his surprise, there were none of that sort as a part of Takeo's findings.

Within the plastic bucket, was a variety of shellfishs, both in the mollusc and crustacean families. With striking resemblance to some of the seafoods found at Tsukiji Fish Market. Even Imazu and Lancer stopped laughing after seeing his plentiful bounty.

"Takeo, how did you-….."

"Hitoshi, did you forget? I'm a native from Ise-Shima."

Hitoshi knew the place, as the diving capital for seafood but not Takeo's heritage.

"Anyway, with the coming storm. I thought all the molluscs would come out of their hiding places, so it'll be easier to find them behind the rocks." It became clear to him that Takeo had taken this opportunity to forage for a once in a lifetime dinner under the safety of the cavern. Things were looking quiet nice.

"And look, I found some kelp too." Takeo raised a bunch in his freehand.

"Looks like dinners settled then." Imazu tapped him knowingly as he went to wash himself up.

"Just give us the word, and we'll be out for supper." Lancer did the same and walked in the other direction where his tent lay.

"Hold on, you two." It didn't matter if Lancer wasn't strictly under his jurisdiction, it didn't matter if the Colonel ranked higher than him.

"I follow a policy of "He who does not work, shall not eat."." The two men turned awkwardly to face the tyrant lord of rationing once more. A gleam that was almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye glint from his eyes. For if Mari was the S queen of the infirmary, Hitoshi was the S lord of all that was food related.

"You two will be on washing detail."

And thus, his slaves did his bidding.

* * *

Special Investigation Team 105 were in for an unsuspecting treat tonight, warm comforting food to wait out the storm. Their just reward for their hardwork of the day. As Takeo returned glorious from his shore scavenge with many delicious looking morsels that certainly held their appeal to any Japanese who appreciated the rich seafood variety. They had the ingredients, they had the master chef with knife at hand, and they had equally huge appetites to cramp it all down their gullets. So by the Shinto gods, they were doing this or Hitoshi would make them watch as he feed the Special Region Inhabitants only.

Wash duty for Colonel Imazu and Sergeant Riku "Lancer" was running out into the stormy sea to fetch seawater to scrub down the catch. Because Hitoshi insisted that seafood could only be washed with "saltwater". The only luxury they had was the single sheet raincoat and the prospect of warm food in their stomachs by the days end. Takeo had earned the right to relax before dinner was ready and took the opportunity to bathe in the Albatross shower cubicle after Arpeggio had.

The rest had parts to play as well since they would all lavish in the wonders of the meal that was to come. Kir braved the elements to fetch more firewood inland, Kugel washed the pots, utensils and crockery clean in the galley sink. As for Hitoshi, he lay out his array of knives and sat before a chopping board where he would process much of the catch.

"Master, here are the vegetables you asked for." Parna had been involved with washing the vegetables and spice plants which he'd previously selected from their on-board pantries.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." He received the basket of seasonings and other ingredients that had been washed and ready for him to prepare.

"So what will boy'o cook for us this time?" Kugel arrived with the pot which he hung over the fire to begin boiling some hotwater.

Hitoshi had a brief look at the catch to determine the meal he would cook for them all, he found that some of the molluscs and crustaceans were better suited for one dish while some were better in others as he received a sort of mishmash from Takeo who honestly couldn't even pronounce half of the names these seafoods had if he knew what they were. He only picked up what he thought was edible. The catch of the day would be divided into a few dishes served separately and enjoyed together.

"Master Kugel, would you mind setting up the grill?" The stoic dwarf grunted his acknowledgement and went off to find the right apparatus somewhere amidst their cargo hold stores.

Instead of waiting for the two eager seafood gourmets, he began dicing the carrots, broccoli, tomatos, corn and celery vegetables. Without giving much instructions, Parna had made his life a little easier by peeling then dicing the potatos. He would've preferred to make Lancer or the Colonel do it but if it made her feel useful then he wasn't going to dissuade her.

"I'm back!" So he was, with a rather creepy grin of accomplishment. Lancer followed close behind Imazu with their buckets of brushed seafood and seawater separate.

"Show me." He waved for them to bring their buckets of Takeo's catch over. Placing it near he workspace, they took off their raincoats and shook of the chilling moisture off their drenched heads and body.

"Do that away from here, please." They received a warning from him as the water splashed their surroundings indiscriminately. Imazu gave Lancer a look which asked, "Hey, aren't we being used here?" Lancer could only return the look of, "Don't look at me, old man! You want to eat?"

"Thank you, both. Please don't let me see you until dinner's ready." A mix of hot cold treatment, they were excused to relax or freshen up before mealtime.

With the catch ready for him to process, Hitoshi dug his hand into the bucket and retrieved each of the seafoods to inspect one at a time. Around that time, the ever-curious Takeo who finished his shower squatted in front of him watching as Hitoshi determined the fate of each seafood and how they would be prepared.

"Poisonous." The latter flung a a shellfish that resembled a cone all the way into the waters beneath the plane.

"Overdue." He tossed another closed clam shell after merely smelling it up close.

Not just Takeo, but some of the others watched him efficiently process which was safe to eat. In truth, Hitoshi didn't know almost half of them and was only working on similarity of shape and characteristics to their Earth-counterparts. Other than being schooled on what was likely safe from experienced fishermen who'd harvested many an urchin from the sea, his criteria had to be strict less they all suffer from food poisoning. It was times like these that he wished Tequila was here to help identify the morsels. After all, she had that particularly sensitive nose.

For what passed off as a very colourful variation of shrimp, he peeled their heads off and threw it into the boiling water. The same practice was applied to a rock cod as well as some clams he deemed were better off only for their essence.

"What are you doing, Hitoshi?" It made Hitoshi wonder why Takeo of all people who claimed to be of seadiving folk didn't know this practice. Perhaps he didn't spend enough thought to watch his mother or grandmother prepare the most important component of any seafood rich dish.

"Seafood stock." It would be a long process of removing the essence he required for the other dishes, but their stomachs would have to endure.

"What? No Yosenabe?...Buuuuuuhhhh.." Takeo pulled a long face, having expected him to do a Japanese style hot pot.

"You want to complain or do you want to eat. Go make yourself useful, take this spatula and stir the stock." What was he now, his mother? Why were all the Japanese personnel such big babies with ill habits towards chores?

Hitoshi brought his second pot to the other ember fire which Kir had kept going with choice wood and started his first dish by throwing a dollop of butter which he pushed around the pot to coat the bottom before adding some slices of garlic and onion which made a sensational sizzling sound along with steam.

Lighting conditions had been improved with Kugel hanging the overhead lamps for him to work without straining his eyes. After playing around until the aroma burst from the seasonings, he added more sweet onion diced and added flour to create a pasty substance that would be most recognizable of the dish. When reaching consistency, he added some a generous handful of saffron threads.

"You can stop stirring now." Hitoshi scooped up some of the soup out of the seafood stock that Takeo stirred. He used a method of cooling which involved the use of celery, some ice and a strainer before pouring some ounces bit by bit into the pot of consistent paste. As such, an immulsion occurred among the ingredients he'd mixed together.

"Now stir." To make use of him while he was still interested, Takeo would keep his mixture that was slowly becoming a stew from burning at the bottom.

Hitoshi produced a skillet which he greased with a couple squirts of virgin olive oil and awaited heating to the optimal sauté heat. Now was the time for his knives to go to action, quickly running through the rock cod to remove its meat from bone which he tossed into the seafood stock pot. The slices of fishmeat were accompanied by the shelled shrimp, lobster and scallops into the skillet to be pan fried. Taking some white wine, he took some into his mouth and sprayed it over the pan, creating a spectacle of bursting flames that caught everyones attention. Since cooking had never been this intense in the Special Region to begin with. Once sautéed, he added them into the concoction along with the vegetables that had been diced. With quick swishes of his knife, he cut small pieces of a block of chees into the mix to add an additional creamy texture which the Special Region Inhabitants especially loved. Cheese was good by itself to them, however, Hitoshi would make his seafood chowder stay fresh on their minds after this was done. He diced some chives and dill into the mix and tasted the mix with a spoon before addint the appropriate amount of salt and pepper to balance the dish. Then he closed it with the cover and left it on the ember fire to slow cook under residual heat. One dish down, two more to go.

What to do next, he looked at the seafood stock once again and siphoned more out into the skillet with just enough to still fry ingredients on. The olive oil was added to smoothen out the texture as he threw in the onions and garlic with bay leaf to keep fresh. Next, as instructed, Hitoshi received a few cups worth of long-grain rice which he specified to Kugel to get. With the rice slowly being brought to a more recognizable translucent colour, he added a generous portion of the same white cooking wine and left it to simmer for a while as he prepared yet another dish meant for the grill.

He made skewers of shrimp, scallops, calamari and leftover fillets of the fish in a combination with capsicum before coating them in olive oil and garlic and put them aside for the time being. By the time that was prepared, the main course had more a less reached a cook for him to pour in the liquids. More of the stock which had some clams added in before as well as some saltwater directly from the bucket which he had explicitly told Lancer and the Colonel to bring him.

"Oi! Oi! What are you doing?" Again, another ignoramus when it came to cooking.

"I know more than you do." He shut that persons mouth pretty quickly.

Much time had passed, as their bellies ached from the strong smell whiffing by them. Even though he told them to find something else to do, they stuck around to watch.

On and off, he occasionally seasoned with salt and pepper before adding the clams in, followed by the fish slices, calamari and all other shellfish which had been waiting. There was much stirring involved as there were occasional tosses like what most chefs did. And then the tomato slices entered the completely simmering panfried seafood rice dish. Main Course done.

"Get the plates." No sooner did he announce this were there a stack of metal vessels provided to him. With a little douse of lemon and more olive oil, he managed to fill all eight servings each of the members.

"Finally!" Kugel had gotten up on his feet and received his portion.

"You can serve the chowder as well." Hitoshi told Takeo who was closest to the pot of creamy seafood chowder.

"""Itadakimasu!""" The three Japanese men gave thanks before digging in.

Even though Hitoshi had yet to grill the kebabs and mussels he'd prepared off-hand. But these were easy to handle as it only required him to keep turning them once in a while and prevent them from burning.

After scooping his portion, he began to quietly dig in.

"Uwaaahhh!" Roared Lancer with a mouth full of food still swirling around.

Although, the peace which he desired would never come.

"Damnit-(sniff) Goddamnit!" Imazu of all people continued to surprise him was actually crying over a plate of he seafood rice which he had doused with the creamy seafood chowder to mix them into another unique vibrance of flavours which overpowered his senses.

Parna looked his way put off by the sight of an old man crying over his food.

"He probably doesn't go out much." Hitoshi guessed, as it wasn't uncommon for Japanese to eat only Japanese food even though there was a wide array of foreign inspired dishes around the country.

"I still don't see- muuwaaaahh! So delicious!" Takeo let them know why the Colonel's tears were justified. As he experimented with pouring some creamy chowder over his rice dish and experienced the perfect unison of creamy texture with savoury rice.

"Old man! I understand! I understand!" Takeo suddenly shared his empathy for Imazu to which they shared a weird but comical dialogue about why the flavor of each dish was so, like they were in some kind of cooking manga.

-Oi! You two, stop it!- Too embarrassed to even tell them off, Hitoshi could only try to mind his own business. Why couldn't they just eat in silence like the Special Region members-?

-Not you too!-

He turned to see Arpeggio doing the same thing, having shed her tears over what a delicious meal this was, she join their stupid cult of worshiping every bite of the plate as it had some textures of savoury from the salt and spice from the seasonings and pepper.

"Bro, how did you make your Paella so good?" Takeo asked, and like lemmings, the two others nodded their heads asking him.

"First off, this is Arroz de Marisco, not Paella." Paella was Spanish in origin whilst the former was more prominent in Portugal and its texture was more porridgy to the Paella that was panfried rice.

Then they tried hopelessly to pronounce its name and settled for something that wasn't even how it was pronounced.

-Apologise to the Portuguese!- Hitoshi monologued concerning their disrespect for the nation that greatly influenced Japan's modern culture.

"Boy'o, watch the grill!" Kugel reminded him just as the smoke intensified. He quickly swabbed the kebabs off and onto an extra plate as well as the mussels which had been submerged in a layer of bubbling parmesan cheese. His glare towards the cult following chasted their racket as they obediently ate silently as he wanted.

"Duncan's beard! What's are these, boy'o?!" It seemed that Kugel had found the kebabs to be most appealing to him.

"Just some lemon garlic grilled kebabs."

"They're great. You! I'll trade some rice for your sticks!" Now they were food trading in his midst.

"Muuwaahhh!" Lancer roared again as he scooped the parmesan covered mussels into his rice and took a bite. And was instantly converted into the noisy eaters' cult as well.

Parna chuckled lightly with a hand to her mouth.

"It looks like so much fun, maybe I'll join." Her joking remark only made him sigh deeply.

And just when he turned his head from the only other silent member who was full of grit and stoic personality, Kir had become an acolyte among their food fancy kinds as well.

"Hopeless idiots."

"Come on, lighten up. Hitoshi!" Takeo smiled as they made every moment of their eating an epic moment.

"Don't you find your own food fascinating?" Arpeggio raised a valid point.

"Not the slightest." He cooked it for heaven's sake.

"Then that's not right, Furuta. After all, you gonna believe in what your selling, right?" The colonel threw in another point that sounded valid only to the likes of them.

"God of Cookery… God of Cookery… God of Cookery!" Then, Kir got them started in the chant that centred all his embarrassment into one place.

"God no."

"""God of Cookery!... God of Cookery!... God of Cookery!...""" Then the chant caught on and grew with every member purposely fooling with him.

"Alright, I get it. Shut up."

"Come on, Furuta. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Master, just play along for the fun of it." Even Parna who betrayed her for the fun of it tempted him to join in.

"And what, jump around like idiots in a cave with cheese smeared over you face during a storm?"

"I'd make that a bucket list idea." Lancer admitted for whatever reason.

"You're either with us or against us, Furuta." Imazu was really playing him along. And even passed a bottle of wine which he drank directly from.

"… Alright, fine. You win."

"Then say it with us." To say something like that whilst chanting it sounded incredibly narcissistic in his opinion.

"""God of Cookery!... God of Cookery!... God of Cookery!...""" The chanting intensified with him at its centre doing it as well. Since everyone did it, it seemed a little bit better even if it still felt weird. It went on for a few minutes, to which it he almost became accustom to it.

"Who am I?!" He asked punching his fist upwards.

""""God of Cookery!"""""

"Who's your daddy?!" He meant as a joke.

"""God of Cookery!""""" But they even fooled around in saying it.

And then followed the communal laughter they shared by doing such a silly thing together. It was then that Hitoshi realised what Imazu had done by breaking the ice between all of them. Of course, nobody was going to speak of this incident again, especially not Hitoshi. He still couldn't believe he did something so embarrassing.

"You crazy idiots! Tomorrow I'd expect the best out of you!"

""Yes, sir!"" The two NCOs Takeo and Lancer stood and saluted. While Imazu tipped his bottle before drinking himself to sleep.

"Damn if that wasn't, exciting." Kugel began to calm his nerves with local tobacco weed down his lengthy pipe.

Hitoshi felt his energy levels dropping, telling him to turn in after perhaps a nice shower.

"You boys, clean up after your done." He had specified cleaning duty to Lancer and the Colonel explicitly. Imazu may have choked on his drink but pretended not to hear afterwards. Lancer would have to wash by himself then since it was not like he could ask the ranking officer to wash with him.

"This certainly was an interesting day." Parna shared with him. It became evident from the relaxed smile she wore and may have even forgotten about what lay about them to some extent. Even Hitoshi had to admit, Imazu was by far a better leader of men. Or at least his social skills were a notch about him. He could easily build camaraderie for almost nothing. Did this mean he owed the Colonel? He certainly hoped not.

"Too much excitement is too much for my heart, Furuta." Arpeggio told him as if he was the moderator of such discord.

"Maybe on the next meal you cook, we keep it subtle?" Arpeggio would soon come to regret her words when Hitoshi answered.

"What are you talking about, next dinner meal will be someone else that's cooking."

"Uh-." It wasn't just her who was speechless.

"We'll be rotating around duties. Dibs I call fireplace preparation!" Out of nowhere, to be bombarded with this anomalous wheel of rotating duties had made them quiver and shake in equal measure.

"But-.." Once again, her quiet words were overshadowed by the bringer of doomsdays without Furuta's food.

"What? You expect me, the Commander of this expedition to cook for you all, 24/7? My name tag doesn't write Cooking Commander, you know." Hitoshi smirked at the thought. They were all truly speechless.

Hitoshi took no note of their inner turmoil as his mind was free from preparing meals all the time like he did in the settlement. This trip was to be his holiday from the stove.

"Anyway. Looking forward to whoever volunteers breakfast. Right, I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Hitoshi grabbed his towel and went to take a nice deserved shower before sleeping comfortably in his tent with warm nutrients stirring in his gut.

The next day, nobody spoke to one another at mealtime.

* * *

Author's Thoughts:

I did some playing around with Hitoshi's name and found out some interesting meanings behind his and the other Bushis' pending names which I don't mind sharing with you guys (Hints towards their personalities and motives):

Furuta Hitoshi (古田均)- The surname Furuta allures to "old farm" while his first name on its own means "Average". In other words, the author, Takumi Yanai had intended for our boy to be the Japanese equivalent for an "Average Joe". 🙁

Mitsu Kaede (密楓) – Actually means "Secret", when placing both word characters together. Instead of Mitsu alone standing for "Close", which was derived from his number designation 13 or Juu-San, "Mittsu". Kaede stands for "Maple" alone.

Sotatsu Abo (宗達阿保) – Abo sort of culminates to indicate a stance of "protecting one's child". Surname Sotatsu seems to focus on the "search for the source/origin of essence".

Kai Karin (甲斐香燐) – The female Bushi who caught Archer on attempted cold-blooded murder. Kai refers to one's worth but is also sounds like the interchangeable word Kai or Gai (改). Wordplay was involved to the word Gai-Jin (外人) meaning "foreigner". First name Karin is something along the lines to "burning fragrance"? Probably to do with incense. And the Scandinavian name for Karen.

Karna (कर्ण) – Yes! That Karna from the Bhagavad Gita and Mahabharata Epic of Hindu folklore. I had some special interpretation help from Darsassan, a reader of my Reborn a King (Farcry 4 Fanfict) Story who helped a ton in Hindi transcripts and enlightening my understanding of Hindu Mythology. This name allures to the tragedy behind the origins and parentage of Karna, his forgotten lineage and demi-god status. The harsh circumstances that led to his demise simply because he was fighting for the underdogs against the main protagonist of the Mahabharata Epic, Arjuna. A flawed but honest hero recognized even by his adversaries.

Another point which I used to derive their names and archtype was from the sixty-four hexagrams of I-Jin, otherwise known to us Westerners as the Book of Change, an old divinitation text shared between the Japanese and Chinese.


End file.
